Whisper from the Forest
by Icemera
Summary: AU In the midst of an ancient war, Shizuru and her friends must face the trial of faith and trust. With divine will and great strength, they shall rule over destiny. Sunrise's HimeOtome
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is **totally AU **from MaiHime-Otome. I started this fic whenthe series only got to Ep. 5, so thereareseveral AU elements here that clash with the original series.About the names and all that, I prefer to leave them as they were in Hime (for now).

I've posted this story up to 21 chapters over at shoujoai, so feel free to catch up over there while I still have to post the remaining chapters here.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**CHAPTER 1**

"The thief! Catch him! Catch him!"

Catastrophe had finally paid Windbloom a visit. This calm night was set on fire. While the castle of Windbloom kingdom was under attack, another chase was taking place on the other side of town.

In the dark, a small, blonde figure kept running along the street, entering a dark alley and making a hiding place behind a huge dumpster. The eleven-year-old girl pressed her back hard against the wall, panting as she waited for the men to run past by. Thanks to her short, wavy hair, the men had mistaken her as a boy. When the shouting gradually became distant, her stiff shoulders flopped in both relaxation and exhaustion. In her trembling hands, a loaf of bread was hid inside a brown paper bag. It would be her first meal in three days. She had taken advantage of the chaos around the city and broke into a bakery store.

"How do you like it?"

The girl's dull, crimson eyes looked up as the words came at her first bite. A large man in dark hair stood before her, soaked in his gray coat and hat. Her first thought was to run. Just run. She couldn't afford to be sent to a juvenile camp again. However high and mighty Windbloom was, they surely knew how to treat those of the lowest class. The thought of the camp alone made her feel sick inside out.

But before she could move, she was grabbed by the collar and pulled back down to her tiny spot, the bread fallen out of her grip. Startled, she dove fast to retrieve her meal and began to gobble it up. She would need this meal before heading off on another trip to the dreadful camp.

The coated man just watched her. Whether it was apathy or sympathy in his clear, green gaze, she wouldn't know.

"Could this be… this… the chosen one…" he muttered, his clenched fists quivering.

Frowning, the girl looked up. This man was probably a lunatic. What did he want with her, staring at her like that?

Without another word, he picked her up from the ground with just one strong hand. She toppled backwards against the wall, horror plastered all over her pale face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, as if he had read her mind. "What is your name?"

The girl stood stiffly in her post, reluctantly brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Uh… Shizuru… Fujino Shizuru…"

"Good. You wouldn't want to be a petty thief all your life, would you? Fujino-san, is it?"

Shizuru just gulped as he uttered her name. He didn't even have to ask. She couldn't remember the last time she had a shower. From time to time, she would get to sleep inside a church somewhere. But most of the time, in the cold, mean streets of Windbloom. Whoever said that Windbloom was heaven, she never believed it.

"I would assume you'd need a proper shelter. Why don't you come to my mansion? That way you don't have to live in the streets anymore. How would you like that?"

The offer sounded too good to be true. There was no reason a rich man like him would take a thief into his home, but Shizuru had no choice but to accept. This was the only ticket to a better life.

"My name is Kuga. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Fujino Shizuru was probably the last test for Mrs. Kuga's patience and understanding for her husband. Her arrival prompted Mrs. Kuga to leave their home permanently.

Standing by the entrance of the mansion, Shizuru remembered well the first time she stepped into this sanctuary. She watched Mrs. Kuga storming down the stairways to the lobby area with a large suitcase in her hand, dragging down a small, dark-haired girl along with her.

"Where are you taking her? She's not going anywhere!" Mr. Kuga strode towards his wife and grabbed her arm.

The woman spun around and slapped him. "Don't touch me, you, disgusting, old fool! I've endured this long enough! I won't let my daughter live in the same house with a psychotic man!"

Mr. Kuga glanced at Shizuru's way in disbelief. "What are you suggesting? She's a homeless girl, and I took pity on her! There's nothing more!"

"What about the other girl you picked up last month! You take pity on every girl you see, don't you? I cannot stand this anymore! You can keep all the girls in your mansion, but I am leaving with my daughter!" Mrs. Kuga turned to the dark-haired girl. "Come, Natsuki!"

Shizuru simply watched the dark-haired girl toddling after the enraged woman. Their gazes met briefly, and Shizuru froze upon seeing the pair of eyes so bright and innocent, an achingly contrast with her own dark, crimson ones.

"Father! Father!" Natsuki cried out. But she was dragged away, unable to resist her mother's force.

Mr. Kuga just watched his wife taking his child away and sighed tiredly. Shizuru didn't know what to think. She wanted to run, but something stopped her—something she thought as kindness in his forlorn gaze.

"Please, I'm not—I swear I will never touch you. It's nothing like that…" Mr. Kuga turned around and led the way in. "Come in. I'll show you your room."

Shizuru slowly followed. Nothing in this grand mansion could be worse than the world out there.

* * *

Inside a large, carpeted bedroom with a king-size bed, an oak desk and a chair, a huge closet that was larger than her usual spot in the church, Shizuru stood with wide eyes, looking around in absolute wonder.

"You'll stay here. There are fifteen maids in the mansion. If you need anything, just press this button." Mr. Kuga gestured at the white button on the wall behind the desk.

"Aren't I… Aren't I one of the maids?" Shizuru was puzzled.

Mr. Kuga stared at her for a long while, and then put up a smile. "I think I have enough maids at the time being… How do you like the idea of going to school, Fujino-san?"

Shizuru stared up at the man, who could have been Jesus in disguise. First, he offered her shelter. Now, he would give her education. She felt as though she had won a lottery.

"Look, you're not the first one I do this for. There are several other girls I took in before you. I just want to do society some good, and this is why my wife misunderstood me. You can be sure that I mean no harm in doing all this. And I expect nothing from you in return."

"School…?" Blushing at his warm smile, Shizuru looked down at her cut and dirty feet. "But I can't read, sir…"

The man chuckled knowingly. "Then I have to teach you how to read before sending you off anywhere! We'll talk about this later tomorrow. Now, go take a bath and get changed."

* * *

After Shizuru had her long bath, a maid prepared new clothes for her. She changed into the soft cotton blouse and followed the maid to the dinning room. There, she found five other girls already sitting with Mr. Kuga at the long table. Four of them were a few years older than Shizuru. Only Higurashi Akane was her age.

Mr. Kuga introduced those girls to her and they started their dinner. Shizuru quietly ate her food, glancing at the other girls. They must be the luckiest girls in the world, having a kind guardian like Mr. Kuga. She still couldn't quite believe her luck, being able to sit here in this grand mansion and be served like a master.

Shizuru retreated to her room after supper. At night, she lied on the bed, trying to stay awake for fear that she would wake up again in the cold street. This wasn't a dream, was it?

* * *

In his study room, Mr. Kuga sat behind his desk, deep in his thought. To convince his wife to come back was an urgent matter, but his mind kept losing its focus to some other priority.

"Number—fourteenth… Fujino Shizuru…" he muttered in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was sunny and warm in the garden of Kuga mansion. Shizuru and Akane were helping each other watering the flowers. Akane had always been kind to her, and was the only girl who cared enough to make friend with her.

It had been four months since Shizuru was taken under Mr. Kuga's care. Four of the five girls, who came before her, had already moved out. Mr. Kuga sent them to a school called 'Garderobe'. From the look of everything, Shizuru was convinced that her fate would end up at Garderobe as well.

Shizuru glanced at her only friend. "Akane-chan…"

"Yes?" Akane smiled.

"You're watering it too much."

Akane gasped. The shorter girl panicked, but the small smile from Shizuru managed to calm her down.

"It's all right. Let me help." Shizuru picked up the flowerpot and poured the water out.

"Thank you, Shizuru-chan."

Shizuru looked up at the window on the second floor of the mansion. A maid had told her that it was Mr. Kuga's only child's bedroom, which was vacant now. Mrs. Kuga didn't budge, and until Shizuru and Akane moved out of the mansion, the woman would not move back in. But it seemed that Mr. Kuga chose to do society some good over getting his wife back.

"Akane-chan. Do we all have to go to Garderobe one day?"

"Yes, it is Mr. Kuga's dream! It is a very famous school for training Otome. Only rich girls could afford to go there."

"But we are not rich." Shizuru frowned.

Akane grinned. "Mr. Kuga is. We're under his care now."

"Uh… Yeah…" Shizuru just nodded.

Unlike what Mrs. Kuga had predicted, Mr. Kuga had treated the girls with respect as if they were his own children. Shizuru knew in her heart that she should never object any of Mr. Kuga's wishes. She would not be here if it were not because of his kindness. Most of all, she loved when he taught her how to read and write. She could write a name now. 'Kuga Natsuki' was the first name Mr. Kuga taught her. He must have missed his daughter dearly.

* * *

Years passed by so quickly. Shizuru and Akane grew so close to one another. They were like sisters now. Everyday after reading and writing session with Mr. Kuga, the girls would go out fishing or swimming together at the lake. Things had never been better for Shizuru.

But good time never lasted. It came particularly hard when Akane was finally enrolled into Garderobe, following the other girls' path. Akane had gone for a year now, and Shizuru felt lonelier than ever.

"Can I come in?"

Shizuru, now fifteen years old, was sitting on her bed with a thick book in her hands. She looked up at the voice by the door. Her expression was as void as ever.

Mr. Kuga greeted Shizuru with a small, calm smile and took the time to observe his trophy. Shizuru had grown several inches taller and acquired a full-grown woman body, completely shredding off the boyish look she had four years ago. Her blonde hair bred into a darker shade and became slightly straighter as it grew longer. Her large crimson eyes looked bright and clear. Her manner was of those well brought up girls. She could read and write faster than any girl he ever cared for, not to mention how fluent she was in English and French now. Mr. Kuga kept taking in girls, yet Shizuru was still his highest achievement to date. He was more than disappointed when she failed the exam to get into Garderobe. She had always done better than anyone else.

"What are you reading?" Mr. Kuga sat down beside her.

Shizuru shook her head slightly. "I wasn't reading—just skimming through."

Mr. Kuga surely took note how cold the girl had become recently. He hardly ever saw her out of her room these days. Oddly, she became even quieter when she entered her teenage year.

"Don't be discouraged, Shizuru-chan. There's still next year."

Shizuru just shrugged, and Mr. Kuga knew full well that the girl couldn't care less about it. The source of her seclusion was far from failing to enter Garderobe, but it wasn't his place to investigate further. What must be done must be done.

"Certainly, you do know how important an Otome is. When you become one, you'll be highly regarded everywhere in the world." Mr. Kuga carefully observed Shizuru's indifferent gaze. He wouldn't be surprised one bit if the girl would suddenly leave his care and start her own life elsewhere. But he would not allow that to happen.

"I'll be sixteen next year, and that will be too old to get in—"

"Not if I can help," Mr. Kuga interrupted, grinning and holding her hands. "You'll repeat a year, but that's not a big problem. A lot of girls have to repeat their years. That just proves how good and tough Garderobe is!"

Shizuru slowly took her hands away. "But… but I'll never fit in with the girls there… I have nothing…"

Mr. Kuga studied her with great interest. The other girls couldn't be happier when he told them that they would be sent to Garderobe. But Fujino Shizuru was different. The taciturn girl never forgot who she really was.

"You have me," Mr. Kuga said firmly. He waited until the girl looked up and their gazes met again. "I love you more than any girl I have helped. Trust me and my good will. I always wish you the best, my child." He patted her shoulder and then left the room, leaving her some space and time to think things through. But he was sure that he had already won this game.

_Love…?_ It was the first time Mr. Kuga spoke this word. Shizuru felt a lump in her throat, unable to bring herself to object this time. All her reasons were undermined by _that_ love she never knew.

Everything had then gone as expected. At this time next year, Shizuru was enrolled into Garderobe with the highest exam score ever. Even her lack of proper physical training was exempted by the principal. For better or worse, Fujino Shizuru was to make history, that much Mr. Kuga was certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was three days before the semester started, and most students of Garderobe were returning to dormitories. Just outside the school's gates, Shizuru got out of the car, a beige suitcase in her hand.

"You'll be all right, Shizuru-chan," Mr. Kuga said, smiling from the backseat.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know…" Shizuru muttered, glancing up at the huge building before her. She could already spot some students inside the gates. To her surprise, they all were looking her way.

Shizuru gradually shifted her attention back to Mr. Kuga. She bent lower to take a good look at him. As if he knew what was in her mind, he hastily reached out through the window. For a moment in silence, they just held onto each other's hand for the last time. Shizuru couldn't tell how touched she was because Mr. Kuga had never sent any girl to Garderobe himself. She was always his favorite.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuga. Thank you for everything," Shizuru spoke softly, unsure if her voice was steady.

Mr. Kuga adamantly nodded, slowly taking his hand back. Shizuru paused when she caught a glimpse of tears in his green eyes.

"Write me sometimes, will you?" Mr. Kuga put up a smile and then gestured for the driver to go.

Shizuru watched the car riding away and disappearing at the corner of the street. "I'll do that, Mr. Kuga…" she mumbled to herself and started crossing the street.

"WATCH OUT!"

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly as a shattering sound of an engine flew right past her. Her body was pulled back by a force of a strong hand, drawing her out of the line of danger. Panting, she opened her eyes again to find herself slumping on the cement ground. She looked up at her savior.

"Thank you…" But Shizuru stopped at the sight of a blonde girl, who was standing with both hands on her hip, staring back down at her.

"You are one of the Kuga girls, are you not?"

"Pardon?"

"Girls from Kuga club, that's what I meant! Are you one of those?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, but… yes, my guardian's name is Kuga—"

"Right! That's what I thought!" The girl snapped her fingers. "And since you're one of those unfortunate girls, you must be extra careful around here. But worry not, Kuga girl number whatever! I will protect you from that vile girl who had just tried to run you over! My name is Suzushiro Haruka! Remember it well, lady! Now, come with me!"

Shizuru blinked a few times. Garderobe surely was an interesting place.

* * *

"Fujino Shizuru, hmm."

The crimson-eyed girl eventually looked up from the carpeted floor and met her gaze with a middle-age woman, who was occupying a leather chair on the other side of the large, handsome desk. Sporting a pair of golden-rimmed glasses, Principal Kruger looked sharp in her navy suit, her dark brown hair pulled all the way back. Deep lines creased under her dark eyes and mouth. The responsibility of being the principal of such a prestigious school like Garderobe must have aged her twice as quick.

"I see you're another one of Mr. Kuga's children-in-care. But none of them has impressed me as much as you do."

"It's only an exam score, ma'am. I might fly and crash," Shizuru deadpanned.

Principal Kruger let out a throaty laugh. "Physical training courses in our school are known to be extremely tough. The competition among the students is fierce. Many girls with potential were forced to leave, heartbroken."

The principal adjusted her glasses a little, staring hard at Shizuru. "Since most of Mr. Kuga's children were and are able to endure it, I have high hope that you'd follow their path. Oh, why, we shall see if you are fit to be an Otome soon enough!"

Shizuru kept quiet, mentally shrugging.

The principal spun around on her seat and snapped her finger. "Sagisawa, please escort our new student to the medical center. Thank you."

Shizuru retreated, following the young nurse to the door.

"Wait…" Principal Kruger suddenly called out.

Shizuru turned to face the older woman.

"Welcome to Garderobe, Fujino. Make yourself at home."

* * *

"Ouch…!" Shizuru yelped this time. It was the third time the young nurse ruthlessly poked the needle in her arm, failing to find her artery. Shizuru stared at the nurse suspiciously when she caught an alcoholic breath from the woman.

"I—I can do it myself—"

"Found it!" the nurse announced. The needle finally found its way to the artery and sucked some blood into its tube.

Shizuru released a subtle sigh, relieved at last. "How much do you need?"

"How much can you give?" Sagisawa-san winked, and chortled when Shizuru's brows knitted.

After the blood test, the nurse introduced Shizuru to the nanomachine assessment. Lying on the flat, metallic plane, she attentively listened to the effects of the technology that would have upon an Otome's body. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come to Garderobe in the first place. The whole idea of this Otome business was just another form of slavery to her, both emotionally and physically.

"An Otome is not allowed to be in any romantic relationship, because nanomachine reacts poorly to the Y-chromosome. We have yet to develop the technology to its fullest potential. Well, until then…"

Shizuru let out a deep, guttural laugh, causing Sagisawa-san to look up.

"What is so funny, Fujino-san?"

"You're telling a bunch of teenage girls that they can't have sex because of a machine that could enable them to fly? I find it amusing, that's all."

Sagisawa-san raised her brows. "Isn't it something? While it is true that an Otome shouldn't have any children in order to prevent her from shifting her devotion from her master, some extraordinary girls ended up losing their Otome power because of this."

"Like the Blue Jewel of Heaven, who disappeared five years ago…?"

The nurse crossed arms across her chest. "You're quite well-informed about something you appeared to hate."

Shizuru glanced up at the young woman. Not many people outside hi-society knew what happened to Rena on that catastrophic night. The incidence had been kept quiet until now. But Mr. Kuga never failed to inform her all that had gone on in the Otome business.

"News travel fast, don't they? Considering you are the most intelligent girl in Garderobe at the moment, everyone here probably know all there is to know about you now… and how you intentionally failed the exam last year. You'd be watched closely, and fought against. Are you ready?"

Shizuru inhaled a deep breath and glanced at the flashing monitor, wishing for a moment that the nanomachine would reject her. It ached her heart every time she imagined how peaceful her life would be if Mr. Kuga allowed her to remain at the mansion.

"I've always wondered… Are all these sacrifices worth to become an Otome? Why do we need to fight one another… at all?"

Sagisawa-san smiled knowingly. "We all fight for love and glory, Fujino-san. Those things aren't there for free. And you cannot stop fighting when the world doesn't."

Shizuru closed her eyes. There were so many questions in her mind she didn't know where to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After the nanomachine assessment, Shizuru strolled along the narrow hallway towards her designated room, dreaded to know that she would be sharing her privacy from now on. Having been spoiled rotten at Kuga mansion, she would have preferred to have her own room. But that was out of question though. Garderobe was a school after all, not a hotel.

With the suitcase in her hand, Shizuru opened the door at the end of the hallway, but found the room empty. "Hello…? Anybody here?"

A soft humming from the corner turned her around, but she froze at the sight of a soaked-hair, naked girl by the bed. The girl turned and their gazes locked, stunned.

"G—G—Get—Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" The dark-haired girl screamed, pulling the blanket up to cover her body.

Shizuru promptly shut the door. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see you naked!"

"If you didn't see it, how come you know I was naked!" The other girl barked from the other side of the door.

A series of thuds thundered inside the room; that girl must be real upset. Sighing, Shizuru peered down at the piece of paper in her hand, noting the correct number of the room. She walked back a few more rooms and knocked on the door this time. It turned out that she was roomed with her savior from the morning. Grinning, Suzushiro Haruka greeted her and showed her the room.

"You'll love it here because—" Haruka pulled the curtains wide open. "Tada! We've got a balcony! This is a rather old building, and the previous architect was thoughtful enough to grant us a balcony! The newer buildings don't have one like this! Do you like it, Fujino?"

"Sure." Shizuru smiled lightly, opening her suitcase and starting to arrange her belongings.

"Haruka-chan! Haruka-chan…?" a small voice interrupted.

Shizuru looked up to see a brown-haired girl with nerdy glasses walking in.

"Yukino! Good that you're here! Now, let me introduce you to my new roommate. This is Fujino Shizuru, and she's one of the Kuga girls!"

Yukino smiled a sympathetic smile, which only deepened Shizuru's curiosity about 'Kuga club' even more. "Hello, there. I'm Yukino Chrysant. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"For your information, Fujino, her highness Chrysant is here only to fish for a future Otome as her bodyguard! You might want to set your eye on her! She could be your future employer!" Haruka teasingly nudged her friend.

Shizuru found it amusing that Yukino blushed even at the slight body contact from the blonde. Garderobe might not be as bad as she had thought. Although being sixteen in an all-girl school wasn't exactly a safe idea for her, she would try to embrace it.

* * *

Shizuru's remaining two days before school start were spent with Haruka and Yukino. The duo had been showing her around the campus, occasionally introducing her to other students. Everyone seemed nice and friendly, unlike what the principal and Sagisawa-san suggested. But that had yet to be proven false.

"Suzushiro, do you, by any chance, know someone by the name Higurashi Akane? She's a friend of mine."

"Oh, that wimp—" Haruka started, but Yukino promptly interrupted.

"Of course, we know Akane-chan! She's in the same class as we are!"

Haruka didn't seem to notice her slip. She crossed her arms and grinned. "She's one of the Kuga girls like you are."

Shizuru stopped, glancing around the rather empty hallway. "What's that has to do with anything?"

"Since there are so many of Mr. Kuga's children-in-care throughout recent history of Garderobe, we all brand you lot 'Kuga girls', whom would be preyed by the _real_ Kuga girl! Confused yet?"

"The real… Do you mean Kuga Natsuki?" Shizuru could hardly remember Mr. Kuga's only child's face now. She must have grown a lot during the past five years.

"Yes, that wicked girl was the one who tried to run you over!" Haruka pumped her fist. "I reported her to the principal so many times before of her misdemeanors, but the principal seemed to be protecting her! It's probably some political BS again since Mr. Kuga and the principal are business partners! But I will not stop until I see Kuga in detention as she so deserves!"

Shizuru looked grim at once, her jaws clenched as anger mounted inside her. She could have been injured if Haruka didn't save her in time. And Kuga Natsuki must have been mistreating Akane as well.

"Fujino-san? Are you all right?" Yukino looked concern.

Shizuru looked up and smiled lightly. "I'm fine. I just can't wait to meet my guardian's only child. I have a lot to thank her."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Shizuru-chan!"

Akane's scream of delight echoed through the courtyard, attracting all the attention within five miles radius. But most of the attention was surpassed by the fierce gaze seven floors up.

Kuga Natsuki stood by the window, trembling as she stared down at the two girls hugging each other down below. It took her a moment for the truth to sink in; the intruder who found her naked by the bed was, indeed, the new Kuga girl. She hadn't caught a clear glimpse of the newest Kuga import that morning she tried to run her over; her mind was clouded with absolute despise for the girl at the sight of her father's car, she couldn't see anything else at the moment.

"Oh, interesting, isn't it, Kuga? The famous Fujino is teaming up with that whiny, zero-talent, Otome wannabe."

Natsuki turned to glare at her roommate, Tokiha Mai. "Shut up," Natsuki growled. It was all Mai's fault, having left the room without locking it. And, of all people, one of her father's little whores just had to walk in.

The orange-haired girl shrugged slightly. "Pity. You almost did us all a favor, but that nosy Suzushiro just had to interfere again. As far as I know, Suzushiro would be fighting hard to cover her own ass in no time. Fujino wouldn't make it so easy for her…" Mai leaned closer to whisper into Natsuki's ear. "…or for you…"

"Good morning, Mai-chan!" a coral-class girl greeted as she walked past by.

Mai immediately wore a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, Tina-chan! Good luck with the new semester!"

Natsuki swore she could puke right now at her roommate's act. "Just get the hell out of my way!" The dark-haired girl pushed her way past Mai, disgusted.

* * *

The new semester proved to be the worst one for Natsuki when the famous Fujino was actually assigned to sit next to her.

"Kuga-san, please be kind to the new student?" Yukariko Steinberg smiled.

Resting her chin on her palm, Natsuki glared at the new Kuga girl, impatiently drumming her fingers over the desk. She didn't even bother to respond to Ms. Steinberg. It was obviously the teacher's intention to pair her up with the newest Kuga girl, making it known that the authority was watching.

Shizuru stopped short in her track when she got a full view of Kuga Natsuki. The dark-haired girl grew even more restless, knowing what must be inside Fujino's mind. To everyone's surprise, Shizuru burst into a small laughter, causing Natsuki to blush deep red.

"Will you just shut up and sit down!" Natsuki snarled.

"Be nice, Kuga-san. Be nice. Now, on to the first lesson, everyone." Mr. Steinberg smiled.

Shizuru sat herself down, compressing her lips as not to laugh aloud. "Well, Kuga, you impressed me much with your strings of welcoming gestures the other day. Let's be friend?" Shizuru had a smirk on her face while she opened her textbook.

"Friend my ass," Natsuki grumbled through her gritting teeth. Suzushiro must have told Fujino all of her past misdeeds and her loathe towards all the Kuga girls. This Fujino was just tempting her to explode.

* * *

Natsuki's favorite spot during lunchtime was under the biggest tree behind the library. It was quiet and cool under the strong sun. Natsuki had been accustomed herself of eating alone ever since she was enrolled into Garderobe. Her attitude towards the Kuga girls was one thing that kept other students at bay. No one was daring enough to mess with her. No one but the person sitting right under the tree now.

"What are you doing here!" Natsuki couldn't tell how much Fujino's small smile was bugging her right now.

Fujino raised her brows and gobbled the sandwiches. "Come and sit," she said with a mouthful, almost mocking the dark-haired girl.

"You've done your research just fine! Such nerve following me here! But I'll tell you right now that this is the biggest mistake you'd ever done! Get out of here before I have to throw you out myself!"

Shizuru finished her food and stood up, brushing her hands together. Natsuki frowned when the girl just stare at her, her expression was unreadable. This Fujino was something; no other girl from the Kuga club ever dared to face her. They probably felt indebted to her father.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Kuga. I just want to make something clear. I don't care why you hate us, or what you'd do with it. That's entirely your business… But stay away from Akane. Understood?"

Natsuki felt blood shooting up to her head. Clenching her fists, she glared at the new girl, ready to charge her with all her might. "I will do whatever I want and you, of all people, should know your place!"

Fujino didn't budge or react to Natsuki's insult. "I've made my point," she stated and simply walked away. But she stopped dead in her track when she felt a hard hit in the back of her head.

Natsuki froze in her spot. She glanced up at the tree and found Mai crawling on the big branch, tossing a rock in her hand.

"Tokiha!" Natsuki roared.

Fujino slowly turned around to look at Natsuki. "It seems you've made your stand as well."

* * *

"Akane-chan! Look! It's Fujino and Kuga!"

Startled, Akane rushed from her desk to the window. In the courtyard below, Shizuru was rolling on the ground, pulling Kuga down with her. The other students were yelling and screaming, gathering around them.

"I know this would happen one day! Kuga has it coming for her!" another girl said, clinging to the window.

Akane hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

It didn't take long when Natsuki pulled herself together and took control of the fight. She had had two years of training and was set to be the winner of this match. Sitting on top of Fujino, she pinned the girl down and strangled her.

"Somebody get Suzushiro here fast!"

"No, let's watch some more!"

"Come on, Fujino! Bring the bitch down!"

Akane got to the spot and was thrown in horror. Her friend didn't look so good at all. Shizuru appeared to be bleeding around her left cheekbone, and she couldn't really put up a fight with an Otome-in-training like Kuga.

Although Shizuru wasn't born to be an Otome, she surely knew how street kids fought one another. She grabbed and pulled Kuga's hair real hard, causing the dark-haired girl to wince and let go of her. When she was freed from the deadly grip, she swiftly got up and elbowed Kuga right in the eye, plunging the girl to the ground. The crowd went nuts, cheering for both of them.

"Stop it right now! Stop it!" Ms. Yukariko shouted, interrupting the fight. "Oh—not again! Both of you come to the principal office right now!"

"Are you all right, Shizuru-chan!" Akane quickly helped Shizuru off the ground.

Panting, Natsuki slowly sat up, her head swirling like mad. She covered her right eye with her palm and glared up at Fujino. "This is not the end of it, Fujino!" Natsuki yelled, trying to kick the other girl.

"Right now, Kuga!" Ms. Yukariko repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Having Kuga Natsuki at Garderobe for three years, Principal Kruger had expected this little incident to arise with the arrival of Fujino Shizuru. But she was bewildered to see how bad the fight actually was.

Both girls were standing in the middle of the room, await the principal's punishment. Messy head, they looked like a wreck with minor injuries all over their bodies. Natsuki's right eye was deep purple, while Shizuru's left cheek was bandaged. As far as the principal knew, Natsuki had never gone this far, going all out to take down the other girl. Shizuru was the first to dare to fight Natsuki back; it turned out that she was more than just a book smart girl.

Adjusting her glasses, Principal Kruger eventually smiled; Natsuki finally had her lesson.

"Just so you know, I didn't start it," Natsuki grumbled, looking away.

"Kuga! Behave!" Ms. Steinberg was standing by the principal's desk, exasperated.

Shizuru just looked the other way, choosing to stay quiet.

Principal Kruger rested her chin on the back of her hands. "Frankly, I don't care who started it. Both of you are responsible for this mess, causing trouble in campus and encouraging other students to follow in such manner. You will be cleaning the library hall everyday after school for a month—"

"A month!" Natsuki panicked.

The principal took off her glasses and put it on the desk. "That will be all."

Griping inwardly, the two girls excused themselves and left the room.

"Putting them together for a month might cause even more problems, Madam," Ms. Steinberg said, looking worried. "Or… do you believe the time has come…?"

The principal rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I thought of quitting Garderobe fifteen years ago, Yukariko… But they begged me to stay because I had no heir to take over this place. They wanted me to wait for the right time, but time is running out. I still can't bring down the enemy within us. They're growing stronger each year past. I can feel it…"

Ms. Steinberg poured some hot tea for the principal. "All of Mr. Kuga's children-in-care, who graduated as Otome, had all disappeared into thin air in recent years… They're up to something, Madam. Our sources lost track of them. Some were even caught and murdered."

The principal nodded. "It only means that they're gaining ground. The war will be sooner that we expected. Fifteen years aren't long enough for us to prepare…"

"The only remaining girls from Mr. Kuga's household are Higurashi and Fujino. They're our only last link to the Dark Knights," Ms. Steinberg added anxiously.

The principal sighed with a smile. "I sense that they're still clueless of what lies ahead for them. We must stop it before it's too late."

"We've been trying with every other girl before them, haven't we? The result is frustrating. And, unlike Higurashi, Fujino proved to be headstrong and much more stubborn. I'm worried that we might lose her as well."

Principal Kruger rubbed her temples, deep in thoughts. She and Mr. Kuga were friends for a long time before this whole issue came up. Their friendship grew suspicious when Mr. Kuga started to send his children-in-care to Garderobe. The only reason Principal Kruger accepted those kids was to keep a close eye on them. There was a high risk involved training those girls to equal Otome fighters, but it seemed to be the only way to know her enemy.

"Of course, while we keep Higurashi and Fujino close to us, we can only trust our people… I trust Natsuki. She seems to be the only hope I can see right now."

Ms. Steinberg frowned. "But Kuga Natsuki is still his daughter."

The principal chuckled lightly. "Ah, I know Natsuki well! If I have to rely on a fifteen-year-old girl to stop this war, it'd be her."

* * *

The last bell of the day rang. Akane followed Shizuru out of the classroom, looking concern.

"Are you sure you will be all right with Kuga there?"

Shizuru smiled. "I'm not going to get into another fight, Akane. I don't want to be expelled just yet."

"Mr. Kuga wouldn't let that happen! Oh, how I miss him."

"I think we should write him soon," Shizuru said, turning when she heard a series of hurried footsteps approaching. "Suzushiro…?"

Haruka marched towards Shizuru, Yukino closely behind. "Oh, my God! How many stitches?"

"Seven." Akane informed with a deep frown on her face.

"That's horrible," Yukino mumbled, covering her mouth.

Haruka firmly put both hands over Shizuru's shoulders. "Don't worry, Fujino. I will not let that girl come near you again. I'll make sure there will be no more Kuga invasion! Her day is over!"

Shizuru just chortled. "Well, thanks, Suzushiro. But I gotta get going. See you guys later," she said and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Haruka asked.

"The principal ordered both Kuga and Shizuru-chan to clean up the library after school everyday for a month," Akane replied.

"Fujino was punished too!" Haruka looked perplexed.

"But isn't it an absolutely bad idea to put them together right now?" Yukino commented.

Haruka pumped her fist. "Good point, Yukino! We must follow her to the library. That Kuga surely would try something nasty again!"

* * *

The interior of the library looked older than Shizuru had thought. The hardwood floor was left dull over decades of use, and the strings of bulbs were loosely hung from the high, vault ceilings. Some parts of the walls were actually left unpainted. Only the rows of high-end computers on the creaky, old desks could save this library's face.

It amazed Shizuru that a prestigious school like Garderobe would let its library undesirable like this, considering the high tuition fees and all. She would have a field day just to clean up the first partition of the hall.

Shizuru looked around; Natsuki was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, expecting to do the cleaning all by herself. Having heard stories from Haruka, Natsuki must have been pampered by the principal that she just decided to pull a no-show today.

Pulling her sleeves up, Shizuru let out a sigh. She took a minute to observe her new school uniform, wondering why she had to wear this ridiculous attire. If she graduated and became a Meister, she would be a royal bodyguard, not some maid.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she walked to the janitor room behind one of the tall shelves. But she paused when she opened the door and saw Natsuki already inside, fumbling for a mob.

"You're late." Natsuki tossed a green bucket to Shizuru's feet. "Go get some water, so we can start."

Shizuru picked up the bucket and stared at the dark-haired girl.

"What are you looking at?" Natsuki grunted. Her patience seemed to be all-time low; no wonder she had no friend.

Shizuru shrugged slightly. "I don't see any faucet here."

"Go around the building, for God's sake." Natsuki glared at the chestnut-haired girl, who still did not make a move. "Now what? Want me to carry you there?"

Gritting her teeth, Shizuru just turned around and walked away. This girl was really getting on her nerve. The last thing she'd ever need was someone to carry her around, but she'd just love to make Natsuki beg one day.

* * *

"There you go…" Haruka clung to the murky window to the library. Yukino and Akane were gathering behind her.

Inside the library, Shizuru and Natsuki maintained twenty feet distance from the other, obviously attempting to prevent another urge to pull each other's hair.

"They seem to be doing just fine," Akane said, smiling in relief.

But Haruka had her doubt. "Hold it. Hold it, lady. Let's wait some more."

"Are you hungry, Haruka-chan? What would you like for dinner?" Yukino asked.

"Did you see how Kuga moved right there? She's trying to get closer to Fujino! Something bad is happening!"

"What would you like for dinner?"

"What? I didn't see anything," Akane said, pressing her forehead against the glass.

"What would you like for—"

"Right there!" Haruka interrupted.

* * *

Shizuru felt a splash of water near her feet and looked up at Natsuki, who was acting as if nothing happened. What kind of trick the moody girl was going to pull now? Natsuki took a small break every five minutes, letting Shizuru did most of the work.

Gripping the mop firmly in her hands, Shizuru moved a little further away, trying to keep her cool. She looked up again, sniffing. Leaning against the shelf, Natsuki had just lit up a cigarette.

"I don't think you can smoke in here," Shizuru said quietly, continuing mopping.

"Stop preaching me. Better yet; wash your mouth with that water in the bucket." Natsuki flicked the ashtray to the floor, putting up a blank face. Surely, she meant for Shizuru to clean it up.

Shizuru stopped, staring back. "Are you always on PMS? You just can't hold any decent conversation."

"H—h—how dare you talk to me like that!" Blushing, Natsuki threw the cigarette at the chestnut-haired girl.

Shizuru backed away a step, avoiding the burning cigarette.

"You were just a scumbag before that man took you in! Don't you forget your place!" Natsuki scoffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, well, look at you now. You can fool anybody with your pretty face and soft talking, but you're still just a whore to me anyway."

Shizuru paused. She didn't know if she should feel angry. All through her miserable years, she had heard countless insults from just anybody pasting her in the streets. But Natsuki's words seemed to hold an enormous effect on Shizuru because she was Mr. Kuga's daughter.

Natsuki's attitude towards Mr. Kuga and his children-in-care was totally taken in the wrong direction. Mr. Kuga never mistreated them in any way. Shizuru still remembered former Mrs. Kuga's reaction the first day Mr. Kuga took her in, and assumed that Natsuki must have heard all the fabricated stories from her mother.

"Kuga… I think you misunderstood us—"

"They all claimed the same thing you do now. Try and convince me," Natsuki said sternly.

"Mr. Kuga never—"

"Why did he spend so much money just to send you guys here? Amuse me. Tell me he's a saint. You guys are just his polished products he could sell later on to the nobles. Tell me he loves you."

"He loves _you_."

Natsuki's head shot up, glaring.

"The first thing he taught me to write was your name. _Kuga Natsuki_…" Shizuru remembered how she went to bed that night five years ago with her heart mended again after her parents deserted her years before that. She believed that she had always been Mr. Kuga's favorite because she came the day Natsuki was taken away from him. She was simply a replacement, everything Mr. Kuga wanted to see Natsuki to be. And even though Mr. Kuga's love for her could be superficial, it was the only thing that kept Shizuru going.

"That doesn't mean anything," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru just watched Natsuki storming out of the library. Although Natsuki still acted indifferent, Shizuru could feel the girl's heart brake again. Someone so kind such as Mr. Kuga deserted his family like Shizuru's own parents did to her. The world was so miserable that its ugliness became so common—that when someone sacrificed for something so honorable, the sacrifice was cast in a shadow along with cruelty and malice.

'_Someday you'll see… Someday you'll fight for the one true purpose. You'll be the one to undo the madness of it all. I have my trust in you.'_

Shizuru sighed as she recalled Mr. Kuga's words. The responsibility weighed like a mountain over her shoulders. She just didn't have the stomach to fail Mr. Kuga's wish.

* * *

Late that night, Natsuki returned to her dorm room after late supper to find that her roommate was nowhere to be seen. Tokiha Mai always disappeared during the night, and if the girl turned up pregnant one day, Natsuki wouldn't be surprised one bit. What kind of business a teenage girl with hormonal rage had in the middle of the night? Thank God that Windbloom had the best and most secured condoms in the world.

After a shower, Natsuki changed into her nightgown, drying her wet hair with a towel. She sat herself down at the desk and pulled an envelope out of the drawer. It was the only letter her father ever wrote her. Strangely, the letter came the first week of her arrival at Garderobe. No other letter or phone call prior before she was sent to this school.

'…_I don't need to tell you how much I've missed you. You should already know that. Don't believe everything your mother says. She doesn't know the whole truth…_

_Natsuki, I love you more than my own life. I feel the need to beg you to leave Garderobe at once. You're not made to be a fighter, and there is no need to sacrifice yourself just to follow your mother's ill wish. She only wants to quarrel with me, using you. The path to become an Otome is hard and can be fatal. I am worried for you, and I want you to live your life in a normal way…'_

Natsuki sighed and tossed the letter back into the drawer. She never wanted to become an Otome, but only did as her mother demanded. Unfortunately, Mr. Kuga's letter only angered her and caused her to determine to stay at Garderobe instead. She didn't know if she made the right decision, but it seemed she had grown attached to this place already.

While the only thing her mother ever talked about when writing her was how horrible and disgusting her father was, she found an earnest refuge with Principal Kruger. The principal certainly knew how messed up Natsuki's family was, but the woman never widened the wound by telling her to hate her father even more than she already did. Principal Kruger only encouraged her to be strong in order to fight her way to achieve her freedom, to become a better person—to stand tall above all others.

Sliding the glassy door opened, Natsuki slipped out to the balcony, slightly shivering in the cool breeze of the night. She turned when she heard some giggling and talking. Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru were gathering together just a few balconies away, looking to be having fun with one another.

Natsuki immediately bent down, but just enough for her eyes to see. It had always puzzled Natsuki as to why a loud and ridiculous girl like Haruka could have a loyal friend like Yukino. Maybe the blonde knew some trick to make good friends. Even the mysterious one like Shizuru seemed to warm up to Haruka.

Looking at Shizuru, Natsuki's eyes widened in realization. She had always believed that she never met Shizuru before the girl came to Garderobe, but she now recalled her last day at Kuga mansion. There was a blond boy standing by the door, staring at her. Natsuki had always thought that he was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. The fact that her father never adopted a boy had not struck her until now. She couldn't believe that it was really Shizuru. Five years had changed them so much, and she couldn't stop the longing to see her father now. Would he recognize her if they passed each other in the streets? Would he stop and say hello even if he did? He only wrote one letter to her in five years, and that was the cruelest thing Natsuki had ever known.

Before long, the sound of chatting and giggling stopped. Those three girls must have gone inside already. Natsuki slowly stood up, but paused when she caught a grinning stare from Shizuru, the only one remaining at the balcony.

Shizuru smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I thought your legs went numb."

Natsuki sharply looked away, clenching her fists. "I dropped something, that's all. I was trying to find it."

"With your light turned off?"

"Shut up!"

Shizuru shrugged. "Well, I better go. Seeing you as the last thing before I go to bed might give me nightmare."

Blushing in anger, Natsuki growled, glaring as the chestnut-haired girl slipping into her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Ms. Steinberg's head shot up as she heard the door swung open, Principal Kruger striding through with a brown folder in her hand. She was called upon an urgent matter, and was more anxious to hear the news.

Coughing, the principal took the seat, opening the folder. "One of our agents turned up dead two days ago, but that's nothing new. I'm sure you've already heard it."

"Madam…" Ms. Steinberg poured some tea for the older woman.

"But there's a catch, Yukariko." The principal read through the document. "She jumped off the building."

Ms. Steinberg paused. "Suicide?"

"I doubted it; I knew this person for several years. History showed no sign of any illnesses that could have caused any kind of stress." The principal looked up and smiled. "I followed my assumption, as usual, which turned out not to be so far-fetched after all. A spell was cast upon this agent, causing severe hallucination."

"A demonic spell!" Ms. Steinberg gasped.

The principal rubbed her chin, brows knitted. "Looks like they're garnering up everything they can use against us, and they're so smart to apply this strategy. At this moment, we are left defenseless." She broke out in a cough again, and Ms. Steinberg promptly handed her a cup of tea.

"Are you all right, Madam?"

"This is very serious, Yukariko. This could be the beginning of war." The principal then picked up another folder and showed Ms. Steinberg. "I've made a decision regarding our current students. Please take care of this for me."

Ms. Steinberg read the file, her eyes widened. "A new curriculum?"

* * *

It was a bright morning. The skies were blue with absolutely no cloud in sight. A coral class was assembled at the school's garden. All the students were seated along three rows of long tables. Each person was given a crystal ball, a thin book beside it. They sat quietly, listening to what Ms. Steinberg had to say. It was a shock when the principal had suddenly added witchcraft training for the current generation of Garderobe students.

"This may come as a surprise, but Sagisawa-san will be teaching this new class. Please welcome her."

The students gave the young nurse a round of applause. Haruka firmly raised her hand up high.

"Suzushiro?" Ms. Steinberg smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Steinberg." Haruka stood up, clearing her throat. "I supposed that an Otome should be fighting fair and square, isn't that right? But witchcraft is an evil technique and rather cowardly, not to mention sneaky, in fighting. Why does the principal feel the need to train us in this area?"

Series of giggles rang softly among the students as Haruka sat down. They all knew how upfront Haruka was.

"It is true that witchcraft is considered—umm—inappropriate in our time. But when it comes to fighting for your master, you'd do anything to protect them. It is most certainly useful when an Otome knows witchcraft, so she'd be able to block it when the opponent uses it against them. The principal has decided to go beyond the false impression of witchcraft and brought us here today."

"Why witchcraft? It's not like we're going to some ancient war," Haruka grumbled to herself.

Akane leaned closer to Shizuru. "I thought Sagisawa-san was into science and high-end technologies."

"She's a woman after all," Shizuru said, winking. But the smile on her face disappeared when she caught a glower from the girl sitting opposite to her. Kuga Natsuki greeted her first thing in the morning with a cold stare.

"I dreamt of you last night, Kuga," Shizuru said.

"Scared shitless, weren't you?" Scoffing, Natsuki rested her chin on her palm.

Shizuru nodded. "Yeah, you were naked."

Small snickers from the students nearby caused Natsuki to blush furiously. Her clenched fists trembling, Natsuki shot Shizuru a deadly glare. But the chestnut-haired girl just looked the other way with a blank look on her face.

"I know I haven't said this, but welcome to Garderobe, Fujino," Mai said, grinning. The orange-haired girl was sitting next to Natsuki.

"Thank you." Shizuru smiled back, thinking how nice Mai was, compared to the girl's roommate.

Sagisawa-san stepped up and rubbed her hands together. "All right, everyone! First of all, I will explain a little bit about this spell I'll be teaching you today. It is the most basic skill in witchcraft. You will have to pass this early stage in order to define your power. Put your hand over the crystal ball, concentrate very hard, muster all your will, and utter the phrase, 'I hereby summon my inner strength upon you.' Now, let's try, everyone!"

The students put their hands over the balls. Loud muttering echoed through the garden. Sagisawa-san and Ms. Steinberg walked around, watching the students' performances.

"Remember, concentrate very hard!"

"I can concentrate if you just shut up," Natsuki grunted with her eyes closed.

Mai inhaled deeply and slowly put her hand over the ball, whispering the words. All of a sudden, the ball caught on fire, boiling the water inside. Mai earned deafening applauses from other students.

"Very nice, Tokiha!" Sagisawa-san approached Mai, excited.

Mai smiled proudly and glanced at Natsuki, who was concentrating harder now. Another round of loud applauses rang when the water in Natsuki's crystal ball began to freeze up. The frost covered and eventually swallowed the ball's glassy skin, unevenly growing out in every direction, molding it into a pretty, icy sun.

"Excellent, Kuga!"

Natsuki glanced back at Mai's fireball, scoffing.

"I hereby summon my inner strength upon you! Come on!" Haruka yelled. Everyone cheered when Haruka's ball shot up into the air and stayed afloat.

"You're so good, Haruka-chan!" Yukino applauded feverishly.

Akane's crystal ball began to shake slightly, gaining a noisy murmuring of thrill. But her concentration lost its focus fast; the ball slipped from its base and fell to the ground. Akane clumsily crawled under the table to retrieve it.

"Nice try, Higurashi. Let's do it again," Ms. Steinberg said, patting the girl's shoulder. As the principal instructed, Ms. Steinberg was to keep an eye on the remaining Kuga girls and their potentials. Akane didn't appear to be a threat at this stage and still had a long way to go to even become an Otome.

Ms. Steinberg then turned to Shizuru, who was watching Mai and Natsuki's balls in awe. "Your turn, Fujino."

Everyone became silent when the famous Fujino was about to perform. Shizuru gulped, knowing that everyone was watching. She eventually closed her eyes and put her hand over the ball. They all gasped when the water inside turned crimson as if it was bleeding within. Shizuru's eyes shot open in panic just when the ball exploded, water splashed all over her face.

That earned Shizuru a thunderous laugh instead. Natsuki banged her fist over the table, she almost cried from laughing. Shizuru consciously wiped her face with her sleeve, absolutely embarrassed.

"That was something, Fujino. Clean up, and I'll get you another ball," Sagisawa-san said, chuckling.

"But the water was red…" Shizuru observed the clear drops on her palm.

Sagisawa-san grinned. "It was only your imagination, but you made us see it as well. That's the trick! If you train real hard, you can make it real."

The students wowed at the explanation. Mai touched her fireball, perplexed that the fire just vanished.

"Oooooh, make me bleed!" Natsuki mocked, giggling like a little girl.

"Quit it, Kuga!" Haruka then turned to Shizuru. "Pay her no mind. She's nuts."

"Well, there are many spells in the book. Some of them are used to move objects…" With ease, Sagisawa-san just raised her hand, and one of the balls on the table floated up. "Some spells will work wonderfully when you sing them. They will become even more powerful."

"Sing it!" Haruka yelped.

"That's right, Suzushiro, and you will be the first to sing next time we meet. The more advanced spells can be used to express peace, joy, influencing others' state of mind. Some can even cure illnesses. Isn't it wonderful?" Sagisawa-san added, grinning.

"Some are used to fill one's heart with hate, anger… fear and malice… You can kill them with absolute horror…"

With that, all attention fell upon Akane, who was reading the textbook aloud. Akane looked up to meet with a stunned look from everyone.

"Umm, I—I was just—reading… reading from… from the back of the book…" Akane stammered.

"I know it's evil! Singing it is even worse!" Haruka pointed her finger at Akane.

Sagisawa-san clapped to get the students' attention back. "Well, while that is true, I won't be teaching those spells here. I already took those chapters out. Sorry guys. I will only teach you how to protect yourself from those wicked spells."

"But how can we fight it when we don't know what it is?" Shizuru asked absentmindedly, flipping the book to read the back of it.

"You can sense it, all right. Don't worry too much. Those spells are hard to achieve, and it's unlikely to encounter them these days. The principal just wants you all to be well-prepared! And, please, don't read too much into advertisement. I can see it grips you guys' attention very well now."

Ms. Steinberg just watched Shizuru in silence. She never quite understood why Principal Kruger risked accepting Mr. Kuga's children-in-care into Garderobe. No matter how devoted those girls were to Garderobe, righteously upholding Otome principles, the reason they all refused to be hired by royalty after they left the school was still in question.

This caused so much worry within the inner circle. Most of the strong Otome fighters were hired and linked with their masters, which made them doubtful to gamble for any other cause. If those Kuga girls were to become the Dark Knights as feared, there would be no one left to fight them—no one but these innocent, inexperienced girls here.

Ms. Steinberg glanced at Kuga Natsuki. Although this girl's talent was beyond doubt, Ms. Steinberg just couldn't see how she could fight it all by herself. The principal could have miscalculated this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Cleaning up the library had become a merry routine for Shizuru now. She enjoyed the quietness and the opportunity to skim through the endless shelves of books. She knew she would probably be too lazy to come over if she weren't due here. The librarian would just leave her the key to close the library after cleaning, allowing her unlimited time to stay over.

Today had a little surprise for Shizuru though. Shizuru and Haruka's sempai paid a visit to the library. Minagi Mikoto strode along the rows of bookshelves of the second floor, followed closely by Shizuru.

"Ms. Steinberg can't make it here today, so she wants me to come and check up on you," Mikoto said, yawning. "But this place is huge. We need more girls-in-trouble!"

Natsuki, who was mopping the first floor today, glanced up at the two and snickered.

Mikoto looked down at the long, dark-haired girl. "What's so funny, you?"

"Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki said, daringly stared back.

Mikoto's eyes widened, her little pigtails swinging forwards as she leaned over the wooden rail to get a closer look. Shizuru was tempted to grab her sempai, fearing she might fall over. In one fluid motion, Mikoto rolled off the narrow pathway and flew into the air, landing just beside Natsuki. Shizuru and Natsuki raised their brows, in awe of the sempai's wonderful speed and flexibility.

Natsuki stood still, while Mikoto circled her, closely observing her.

"You must be the famous Kuga!" Mikoto grinned like a child.

Shizuru chuckled. Haruka had told her how their sempai only cared about foods and never really gave attention to anything else. Unlike other sempai, Mikoto truly helped Haruka during her hard trainings and never backstabbed anyone. It surprised Shizuru though that Mikoto never noticed Natsuki before. Only a simple, child-like mind could manage to overlook Natsuki's natural beauty.

"And you're the famous sempai who destroyed the main kitchen last year. I've heard a lot about you," Natsuki said with a light-hearted tone.

"Better be good things!" Mikoto meowed in delight.

Shizuru rested her elbows along the rail, watching them. She found it amusing that Natsuki seemed to be friendly with Mikoto. Perhaps, the dark-haired girl could only let her guard down when she was around someone as harmless as Mikoto.

'_Dear, Mr. Kuga…_

_How have you been? I hope that your frequent business trips overseas wouldn't post a threat to your health. Please take good care of yourself. Akane is doing fine here. She's much stronger now. She's also the best in cooking class. She'll write you in details soon._

_I've met your daughter… She has grown so much I couldn't remember her at first. She's very talented and smart. She has your eyes and determination. All great things, Mr. Kuga. You can be proud of her._

_Although I had recently got into trouble with her, it's nothing big. Don't you worry. I'll try to get along. I'm sure it can't be harder than getting into Garderobe. It is late now and I must turn in._

_P.S. It is tomorrow, isn't it? I hope I'm right…'_

"Fujino! Hey!"

Mikoto's yell pulled Shizuru out of her thought. "Yes, sempai?" Shizuru straightened herself up and walked down the stairs.

Natsuki looked slightly stressed out as Mikoto swung her arm around her neck, firmly pulling her down to Mikoto's height. Mikoto waved furiously, grinning. "I have an idea! We should go get something to eat instead! It's dinner time!"

Natsuki glanced around, sweating. Perhaps, the dark-haired girl didn't mean to get this friendly with Mikoto. But it was too late now. The notorious sempai just wouldn't let go off Natsuki's neck.

"But—but we have to clean up—" Natsuki started.

"Why bother? This place looks like shit anyway! Come on, I'm hungry!" With enormous strength, the sempai successfully pulled Natsuki away from her post. Shizuru was quick to grab Natsuki's mop before it fell to the floor.

"Aren't you coming?" Mikoto asked, puzzled to see that Shizuru did not move.

Shizuru smiled lightly. "You two go. I'll take care of the rest today. Have fun. Oh, I'll close the door but won't lock it. I'll leave the key for you."

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest, but Mikoto was faster.

"Great! I can ride your motorbike today then!" Mikoto drugged Natsuki out of the library in no time.

After the two had gone, Shizuru walked to the janitor room and put Natsuki's mop back. She came out again and started cleaning Natsuki's section. She would have to speed up in order to finish two people's jobs; her stomach was crying now.

* * *

Natsuki parked somewhere along the 16th street of Windbloom's downtown district. Mikoto hopped down from the motorbike, in awe of the powerful engine.

"That was the greatest ride ever!" Mikoto swooned. "Now, let me treat you to a special dinner. This way!"

Natsuki chuckled and followed the smaller girl. They walked past many shops, drowned in the crowd.

"See that shop? _Magic Ride_." Mikoto pointed at a purple neon sign on the other side of the street. "It's where Madam Elle sells all her cool stuff!"

Natsuki frowned. She thought Mikoto was interested only in food.

"I once bought her magic bubblegum. They got cherry, blueberry, vanilla, chocolate, apple, strawberry, bananas, green tea—"

"I see," Natsuki interrupted.

"It enables you to fly! We don't really need a robe here."

Natsuki chortled. "Really?"

"For only five minutes though. Oh, look, we're here! I'm gonna have some ramen! Raaaaaameeeeeeen! What are you going to get?"

Natsuki scratched her head. "Let me see the menu first."

* * *

Shizuru brushed the sweats off her face. The cleaning of the day was finally done, half an hour later than usual. But it was still faster than she predicted. She looked out the row of tall windows and noted the deep red skies outside.

"Time to go." Shizuru smiled at the thought of Yukino's dinner, which was always prepared for her ever since she was due to the library. Haruka had been cleaning the room for her as well. These two girls were one of the best things in Garderobe.

Shizuru strode along the corridor of the second floor towards the head of the stairs. But something on the floor caught her eyes. A thick, black book was partially hidden beneath one of the shelves, which she didn't see while cleaning. Perplexed, she picked it up and flipped through it.

"Ew…" Shizuru made a face at the smelly, yellowing pages.

* * *

In front of the dorm building, Natsuki let Mikoto off first. She would have to go back and get her belonging at the library. Although she wanted to come back faster, fearing that someone might know that the library's door wasn't locked, Mikoto just had to have three bowls of ramen noodles.

"Thanks for the dinner," Natsuki said.

"No problem! Good night!" Mikoto ran into the building and disappeared.

Natsuki sped away.

* * *

Parking the motorbike along the graveled path, Natsuki took a short walk to the library. All lights were turned off as expected; Shizuru must have left already. Natsuki couldn't help feeling a bit guilty when Shizuru seemed to genuinely want her to have fun. It felt particularly hard to be happy today.

She opened the creaky, thick, wooden doors and slipped in. It was as quiet as a cemetery. Anyone would be scared to be in a forlorn place like this during the night. To her surprise, she caught a small light coming from the bench to the right wing, where she kept her belongings. She marched towards the bench, but abruptly halted in her steps. A small cupcake was laid on top of a piece of paper, with a burning candle sticking in the middle of it. A five-inch-long, golden key was left beside it.

Natsuki took in a deep breath before she lifted the cupcake and used the candlelight to read the note.

'_I can hear your motorbike now, which means I have to hurry. Happy birthday. I hope I remember it right. (Please lock the door)'_

Natsuki sank onto the bench, staring down at her feet. Shizuru remembered it right. No… Her father did. Today was her birthday. Leaning back against the wall, she let out a small sigh. Her mother had stopped celebrating any kind of special event ever since they moved out of Kuga mansion. No wishing. No nothing. That was the emptiness Natsuki learned to befriend with. Only Principal Kruger had wished her happy birthday. But a little surprise always did wonder.

She had indulged herself in something she had never done before by going out to have dinner with someone today. It helped that she didn't know Mikoto well, allowing her to just be herself. It seemed that Shizuru saw through it and intentionally let them go alone. The Kuga girl must have been cleaning like mad to leave the library this late.

Natsuki smiled as she looked at the cupcake in her hand. She took a bite and chewed it, wondering if this was one of the paranormal products Mikoto boasted about. Magical or not, she felt like flying anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Shizuru woke up with her head as heavy as a rock. Even Haruka's loudness had a hard time waking her up today. Sitting at her desk, she couldn't really quite register what Ms. Steinberg was lecturing about. She couldn't even read what was written on the board. Everything seemed like a blur to her.

"Fujino… Fujino…"

Shizuru slowly looked up at the faint calling of her name. "Yes, Ms. Steinberg…?"

"Were you sleeping? I called you several times."

Shizuru just looked down. She wasn't sleeping; she just felt terribly nauseous and edgy.

"It is unacceptable to fall asleep in class. Don't let me see it next time."

"Yes, ma'am," Shizuru mumbled. Recently, Ms. Steinberg had been paying a lot of attention to her. It was almost the woman was inspecting her every move. It wouldn't have caused any doubt, but the woman's tone used with her wasn't as friendly as the first few weeks of the semester.

"Fujino…"

Shizuru paused for a moment, unsure where the voice came from. Her senses seemed to lose their ability to function today. Maybe it was the weather; it was getting colder the past few days. She should have worn warmer pajamas last night.

"Fujino!" Natsuki's hoarse whisper managed to penetrate into Shizuru's numbing mind.

Shizuru turned to look at the girl beside her, puzzled. Natsuki cocked her head sideways, gesturing towards the front of the class. Shizuru's gaze followed to find Ms. Steinberg staring at her.

"That's it, Fujino. If you aren't going to pay attention, go stand outside."

Shizuru made an assumption that Ms. Steinberg must have called out for her again, but she couldn't hear it then. Carefully, she straightened herself up and walked out as ordered. She stood right in front of the room, trying to stay on her feet and praying for the bell to ring soon.

* * *

"What happened back there?" At their lunch table, Haruka questioned her roommate, chewing some meatball.

Shizuru felt a little better now, but the nausea was still enough to chain her to the chair. She tiredly picked the meat with her fork, her appetite completely lost.

Akane watched her friend in worry. "Are you ill, Shizuru-chan? You haven't touched anything."

"Let's go to the medical center, so you can take some rest," Yukino suggested.

"It's just a headache. I'll be fine." Shizuru put up a small smile.

Akane nodded unconvincingly and began to eat her lunch. But she stopped short when she looked at her food. A thumb-size, dead cockroach was half-buried in her creamy salad.

Haruka looked from the pale expression on Akane's face to the plate. "Oh, not again! Who did this!" She rose to her feet, glancing around the room furiously.

Shizuru's tired gaze caught the dead bug in Akane's food, and she froze. Her headache infuriated as her hands began to tremble. The energy she felt she lacked earlier came rushing back, almost knocking her off balance. Her vision swirled like mad.

"It's all right, Suzushiro-san. It's all right," Akane said, quickly getting up to pull the blonde girl down.

Winded, Shizuru felt her heart thumping harder and harder each second past. At the sound of giggling behind her, she spun in her seat as if an electric charge shot through her body. A snickering, short-haired brunette was sitting with a few other girls.

Yukino frowned disapprovingly at those girls and held Akane's hand. "I'll go to the kitchen and get a new—"

All of a sudden, Shizuru snatched the plate and marched towards the brunette. She arched her arm, ready to slam the plate in the brunette's face, but Haruka jumped at her, firmly holding her back. The plate crashed to the floor, spilling the food everywhere. The brunette and her friends screamed, scooting away from their table.

"What are you doing! What is this, Fujino!" Haruka breathed, Shizuru tight in her arms.

Yukino and Akane approached, bewildered. When Shizuru realized that everyone was watching with stunned eye, she pushed Haruka away and ran out of the cafeteria. Akane followed suit.

* * *

Just outside the cafeteria's entrance, Shizuru threw herself against the wall, gasping for air. Her legs felt so heavy; she couldn't possibly walk any further.

"Shizuru-chan! Are you Okay! Shizu—" Akane leapt to grab her friend's arms before the girl could fall to her knees. "Suzushiro-san! Suzushiro-san! Help!"

Haruka and Yukino hurried to the spot and helped the unconscious Shizuru off the ground. They all looked at one another, speechless.

* * *

With a cigarette between her lips, Natsuki stalked across the library hall, a mop in her hand. She cursed profusely at the absence of Shizuru. The taller girl must have taken a break today after cleaning up for her yesterday. That was a birthday gift, all right.

"Kuga…"

Natsuki crossly turned around, surprised to find Akane by the entrance, looking reluctant to step into her territory. "What?" she spat.

"Umm, I'm so sorry… Shiz—Shizuru-chan is sick today, so—so she won't be… coming."

Natsuki raised her brows. "What's wrong?" Her tone became softer.

"Umm—I don't know. Probably it's just a cold."

Natsuki shrugged. "All right." She then turned around and began her task. She only glanced back when Akane's footsteps became distant. Shizuru did act a little strange today, so her illness wasn't surprising. Natsuki continued to mop the floor, whistling.

* * *

A scream filled up the medical center, causing Dr. Greer to look up from her desk. The woman in small, trendy glasses rose from her seat and made her way to the sleeping capsule at the other side of the room.

Panting, Shizuru sat up, wiping the sweats off her face. She flinched upon seeing the light blue-haired woman approaching.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Greer asked calmly, standing by the capsule.

"Who are you?" Shizuru glanced around the almost empty room. Sagisawa was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Dr. Greer. I see we haven't met before; I've just come back from my long vacation a few days ago. Your friends brought you here during lunch. You fainted. Did you have breakfast? Are you on a diet?"

Shizuru sat still, trying to recall what happened. But all of her thoughts were soon buried in the only purpose of waking up. Something was calling out for her, tearing her out of her sleep.

"Hmm, you don't have fever, and your pulse seems fine. I checked your blood, and everything looks great." Dr. Greer put her palm over Shizuru's forehead. "Did you just have nightmares?"

Shizuru slowly got up and began to button up her collar.

"You can stay here longer," Dr. Greer suggested.

"I'm fine," Shizuru said resolutely and stalked out of the room.

* * *

After almost two hours, Natsuki decided that she had had enough. The sun had set already, and she wanted her dinner now. She didn't get to the second floor, but it wasn't like Principal Kruger would check up on it. That could be handled tomorrow. Just when she gathered her things and ready to leave, she turned to see Shizuru by the entrance. The girl looked rather pale, but seemed to be holding up just fine.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Natsuki swung the backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"I'm Okay now." Shizuru put her hands in her pockets, obviously trying to hide her shivering hands.

Natsuki thought for a second about lending her jacket to the girl, but decided against it. Kindness was never her strong point. "Too bad. You should have woken up faster. I needed a hand like an hour ago."

"I'm sorry," Shizuru said in an equally nonchalant tone, glancing up at the second floor.

Natsuki walked out, but stopped when Shizuru didn't move. She was expecting the girl the move away, so she could lock the door.

"I'll stay a bit."

Natsuki rolled her eyes; Shizuru must have been reading some addictive novel lately. She lazily tossed the heavy key to the taller girl. "You do that."

With the key, Shizuru trudged towards the stairs.

After a few steps out of the library, Natsuki spun around and walked back in. "Hey…"

Shizuru stopped mid-step and looked down at her.

"Well… Uh… thanks… thanks for the cake…"

Shizuru didn't even bother to respond, turning her back on Natsuki and continuing her way up. Natsuki shrugged at the girl's indifference, and left. Shizuru's little surprise yesterday turned out to be just something the girl wanted to please her guardian. Nothing more. Natsuki bitterly scoffed at how gullible she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was yet another morning that Haruka was the first to wake up. Pulling the curtains open, sunlight invaded the room, ruthlessly stirring her roommate from her deep sleep. Shizuru angrily flipped her body down, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Wake up, Fujino! You've been late the whole week! Ms. Steinberg is gonna make you run fifty rounds this time!" Haruka shook Shizuru's shoulders.

"Go away…" Shizuru grumbled.

Haruka pulled the blanket off the slimmer girl. Shizuru shot up from the bed, glaring at her friend. But Haruka suddenly paused; if she hadn't mistaken, she thought she heard a furious roar of an animal somewhere.

"Did you hear that…? Was it a dog or something?" Haruka looked around. Approaching the balcony, she looked out and found nothing suspicious.

"I didn't hear anything," Shizuru muttered, tiredly rubbing her face.

Haruka mentally shrugged. She watched her friend slumbering towards the closet, taking some towels and leaving the room. It would probably take about ten minutes before Shizuru would come back again. Grunting, she began to make Shizuru's bed. She had been extra kind to her roommate ever since the girl got sick last week.

Although Shizuru seemed to be recovering, she didn't look well at all. Her face was so pale, almost disappearing behind the chestnut, careless tresses. She seemed to suffer mood swing as well. She shifted from an energetic state to a lifeless one faster than changing clothes. Those crimson eyes were dull one minute, aggressive the next.

After Haruka finished the bed, she walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air, stretching. "What a nice weather!"

"Hmm."

Haruka turned at the voice and saw Natsuki smoking a few balconies away. "How dare you smoke in broad daylight like this! This building is non-smoking!"

Natsuki exhaled the smoke. "Want one?"

Haruka put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, gimme one and I'll shove that up your spoiled—"

"Suzushiro? Have you seen my Physics textbook?" Shizuru came through the sliding door, already in her uniform.

"I didn't! Don't tell me you forgot it somewhere again!" Haruka turned around and grumbled as she adjusted Shizuru's collar and waist ribbons. Her roommate was so lousy these days.

"Comb her hair too. She kinda looks like an orangutan lately," Natsuki remarked quietly, flicking the ash away.

"Excuse me?" Frowning in annoyance, Shizuru seemed to notice Natsuki's presence just now.

Natsuki let out a lazy sigh. "I think you left your book at the library… along with your backpack and everything."

Shizuru blinked a few times. "Oh… oh, right…"

Haruka narrowed her eyes. She knew that Shizuru was always the one who stayed behind, coming to dinner so late. Last night was even worse; she came back at nine o'clock. "Did you sneak around my friend, Kuga? You knew she left her backpack there, and you didn't even remind her to go back and get it!"

"Sue me." Natsuki shrugged.

"You go to class first, Suzushiro. I'll catch up with you later." Shizuru just walked off, untouched by the heated air around her.

Natsuki turned to glance at Shizuru, but quickly looked away when she caught Haruka's glare.

"What are you on about this time?" Haruka crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ask your friend that." Natsuki flicked the cigarette off the balcony disappeared into her room.

Haruka leaned back against the rail. Certainly, she had noticed Shizuru's odd behaviors. The girl no longer held any interest in anything but the tiring task at the library. She didn't even come to lunch anymore without giving any reason. At first, Haruka thought Shizuru was still embarrassed of the little incident at the cafeteria, but now she believed Natsuki might be right.

* * *

Resting her chin on her palm, Natsuki ticked the tip of her pen on the desk. It was already half an hour into the class, but Shizuru was still nowhere to be seen. Going to the library took fifteen minutes at most.

"Where is Fujino?"

Natsuki looked up. It was the third time Ms. Steinberg asked for the chestnut-haired girl. Everyone turned to look at Haruka, who sat up straight in her seat.

"She went to get her textbook at the library—"

"I know that. But it's been too long now. Would you mind checking up on her?"

Haruka left as instructed. The class went on for another twenty minutes until Haruka and Shizuru appeared at the door. All eyes were upon them.

"Where have you been exactly, Fujino?" Ms. Steinberg asked before the girls could even take the first step into the room.

Shizuru opened her mouth but Ms. Steinberg interrupted.

"I take that you find the library more interesting than my class. I'll allow you more time to wander around then. If you please, come and see me after class." Ms. Steinberg sharply turned to face the other students. "Suzushiro, go to your seat. Everyone turns to chapter 3."

Shizuru stood perplexed by the door. When the teacher appeared to be completely ignoring her, she eventually walked out.

Natsuki raised her brows. It was no secret how Ms. Steinberg acted coldly towards Shizuru these days. Other students could certainly feel it as well. What happened to make the kind teacher react this way with the famous Fujino? Garderobe had some urgent questions to answer.

* * *

Time passed painfully slow today for Natsuki. Mercifully, the late afternoon had come. With a cigarette between her lips, she carelessly mopped the floor left and right. She made a surprise appearance today at the cafeteria, wanting to catch Shizuru, but the girl in target wasn't there. Haruka made an assumption that it would be the library again, but Natsuki checked it before and found nobody inside.

"Hey, stop reading and do your job," Natsuki muttered with her back to Shizuru, who was taking up permanent area of cleaning on the second floor now.

"Yeah… one minute…"

"I said now!" Natsuki crossly spun around, glaring up.

Shizuru didn't move. She was sitting on the floor, crossed-legs, completely drawn to the text, oblivious to everything around her. Natsuki mentally cursed the girl; she wanted to tear that book apart, whatever it was. She carefully hopped up the stairs and sneaked behind Shizuru. Swiftly, she snatched the book from the other girl's grasp.

"It better not be some pornographic novel, Fujino, or you'd be in trouble."

"Give it back!" Shizuru jumped to her feet.

Natsuki pulled away and flipped the book casually. But her motion stopped dead. Her eyes widened. "What the… Holy shit! The Book of Night! Oh, shit, this is so cool!" She eagerly skimmed through it, chuckling. "Where did you find it? I heard they banned this book from the curriculum many years ago."

Shizuru cautiously looked around, making sure nobody was in sight. "It was left under the shelf here."

Natsuki would have gone on reading, but something struck her. The Book of Night was laid around for some janitor to find so easily. It was known to contain all sorts of demonic curses. Slowly, she looked up and stared at Shizuru, contemplating.

"How long have you been reading this?"

"Don't tell anyone—"

"I will if you don't tell me how long you've been reading this."

Shizuru looked reluctant, taking a deep breath in. "A week… a little longer than that…"

"And you didn't say a thing to me!"

Shizuru scoffed. "Why should I tell you? You'd probably go off and kill _all_ the Kuga girls with these curses," she mocked.

Natsuki slammed the book shut and threw it back at Shizuru. The taller girl barely caught it in time.

"Where… Where are you going?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki stormed down the stairs.

"Fuck off!" The dark-haired girl went to get her backpack and left.

Biting her lips, Shizuru tiredly leaned against the shelf. She began to regret insulting Natsuki that way. They had managed to keep peace for a while, but this had to happen.

She didn't quite understand the things she did. She hid herself behind the shelf when Natsuki suddenly came in during lunch, seemingly looking for her. Fear had engulfed her, chasing her away from the rest of the world. She constantly felt that someone was watching, hunting her. Even the shadows could move. The sun bled, and the stars fell. Her world was crumbling apart, but she didn't know how to stop.

_Take me… Breathe me…_

It was that voice again, commanding her. Before another thought hit her, Shizuru simply sat down and continued reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

*Quies: 'peace' in Latin

* * *

It was already two o'clock in the morning, but Natsuki tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Glancing at Mai, who was sleeping soundly, she carefully got up and walked over to the balcony. She slid the door shut and took a seat on a white chair. Resting her chin on her knees, she tried to concentrate on the calm night skies.

The Book of Night itself was said to be a sacred object. Having held it for only a short moment reminded Natsuki very well of that fact. Her hands still felt heavy. Her heart had since beat irregularly fast. She wondered how Shizuru could handle it.

Natsuki flinched as a theory rang in her mind. Shizuru began to stay ridiculous late at the library at the night of her birthday. Ever since, Shizuru's illness was followed by strings of strange behaviors.

Pouting, Natsuki brushed her nose irritably. The thought of the chestnut-haired girl only aggravated her though. She still remembered well of the insult. However much she loathed the Kuga girls, something about Shizuru struck her. This girl was the only person who dared to come near her, unaffected by Natsuki's mean attitude, and she seemed earnest enough to unsettle Natsuki's firm belief of her father's misdeed. But Natsuki just couldn't believe that her mother was telling her all these lies, using her like her father once suggested long ago. It hurt her deeply either way.

Natsuki stared at the dark shadows the trees cast over the small graveled path below. She knew that if she were to maintain this restless state of mind, she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The thought of an early morning class tomorrow scared her. She promptly clasped her hands together and concentrated to blank her mind. Little by little, she could hear Sagisawa's faint singing of _Quies_* from the other day, and slowly began to hum along the peace spell.

* * *

"Oh, hello, who do we have here?"

With the voice sneering into her mind, Natsuki gradually opened her eyes to see Mai, already in her proper uniform, looming above her. She sat up, puzzled as to why she was lying on the cold hard floor of the balcony. It seemed the spell worked magically. Having slept out here, she didn't feel cold at all, and she even felt fresher than ever.

Mai turned to look at the left and waved enthusiastically. "Good morning, Fujino!"

"Good morning, Tokiha," Shizuru said quietly.

"It's time. Maybe we could go to class together?"

Natsuki sprung up to her feet, staring straight at Shizuru. The pale-looking girl seemed to notice the scrutiny; she looked away.

"Uh, I have to wait for Suzushiro…" Shizuru said.

"All right. See you there then!" Mai smiled sweetly and disappeared into her room.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki for a second and then retreated.

"Wait!" Natsuki called out.

"You better get changed now," Shizuru said, almost annoyed.

"I don't see how you care about tardy, Fujino." Natsuki watched the other girl, making sure she had all her attention. "You can't keep doing this anymore. Stop reading it, or I'll be forced to tell the authority."

Shizuru paused for a long moment, her eyes fixed at nothing in particular. Without a word, she just turned away.

"Fujino! I warn you!"

"I will stop," Shizuru said firmly. With that, she stormed back into her room.

Natsuki suppressed her sigh. It did relieve her that Shizuru still seemed to know what she was doing. But she was sure to keep a close eye on this girl now.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang. Natsuki grabbed her belonging and raced out of the classroom, trailing Shizuru.

"Please. What is this?" Shizuru grunted, quickening her pace.

But Natsuki didn't budge; she followed the other girl like a shadow.

* * *

Inside the library, Shizuru glanced at the moody girl as she made her way up the stairs, a mop and a bucket in her hands. Natsuki was blatantly watching her.

"Stop staring at me. I'm not touching it again, Okay?"

Stationing on the first floor, Natsuki pretended to look away, but stole a glance every once in a while when Shizuru let her guard down. An hour past, and the taller girl seemed to manage just fine without the book. Just when Natsuki sank down on the bench for a small break, lighting up a cigarette, a student walked in.

"Hello…? Kuga…? Is Kuga here…?"

Natsuki quickly stabbed her cigarette in the narrow gap between the logs of the bench. She got up and moved towards the girl. "Yeah?"

"The principal wants you at the office," the girl informed and left.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, who was watching her from the second floor. She was surprised by the first smile on Shizuru's face in more than a week.

"See you," Shizuru said, waving lightly.

"I'll be back so fast, you bet your ass," Natsuki growled and walked off.

* * *

Coming through the doors, Natsuki found the principal in the office alone. She glanced around for Ms. Steinberg's presence, and was relieved to see none. Principal Kruger smiled a little and handed Natsuki a white envelope.

"It's from Windbloom Mental Institution."

Natsuki took the envelope and opened it. "They… They let her go…?" she mumbled, her gaze darting through the text.

"She's all fixed. Why not?"

Natsuki didn't know if she should feel happy or not. As soon as she was enrolled into Garderobe, her mother was admitted into a mental hospital on the charge of attempting to murder her neighbor. Her mother insisted that she was framed, but Natsuki didn't know what to believe. All the while Mrs. Kuga was in confinement, she wrote Natsuki many letters, many of them containing repeated rants about her father. None of them ever asked her how she was doing. It was kept secret that Principal Kruger was Natsuki's financier after Mrs. Kuga lost her job.

"Thank you." That was all Natsuki could say at the moment, and the older woman seemed to see through it.

"If you ever need someone to go with you, you know you can always ask me. I'd like to see my old friend as well."

Natsuki nodded, clutching the letter in her hand.

* * *

Shizuru paced around in front of the shelf, having stopped cleaning ever since Natsuki left. She couldn't bring herself to touch the book, but then the vicious yearning wouldn't let her do anything else either.

"Goddamn it…" Shizuru finally bent low to retrieve the book under the shelf. But she paused. Straightening up, she looked around, sniffing.

"Oh, no!" She raced down the stairs to the burning bench. Grabbing the bucket full of soapy water, she splashed it at the fire. But it only seemed worse when the fire came into life and caught on to the wooden furniture like wildfire.

Shizuru spun around, meaning to go get some help, but the thick door suddenly slammed shut. She tried to pull it but it just wouldn't move. Panicking, she turned again to see that the whole right wing was already inflamed.

* * *

Natsuki halted in her track when she approached the library and found that the door was closed. She pushed it, but to no avail.

"Open the door, Fujino!" Natsuki snarled, banging on the door real hard.

"No, you open the door! Let me out!"

Natsuki stopped, perplexed to receive returning bangs from the other side. "Don't try to trick me! That won't work!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Haruka mumbled, hiding behind the bushes not too faraway from the library's entrance. Behind her were Yukino and Akane. They all came here to investigate their friend's obsession of the library.

* * *

Pressing her back against the door, Shizuru watched the fire caught up to the second floor in terror. The wooden staircase began to crack and fell apart. Books burnt on the shelves and small pieces of papers flew around the room.

"KUGA! OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

* * *

Natsuki was taken aback by Shizuru's uncharacteristic, terrifying voice. She moved to the murky window and peeked through.

"F—F—FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsuki ran back to the door and pulled the handle with all her might.

Haruka, Yukino and Akane rushed to Natsuki, bewildered. They all tried everything, kicking, punching, flying, but the thick wooden plane stood firmly, unmoving.

"Fuck you, Fujino! Quit playing and unlock the door!" Natsuki yelled.

* * *

Adrenaline pumping, Shizuru grabbed the metallic 'No Visitors' sign and smashed it against the window. But it didn't do much as a scratch. Nothing made sense anymore. The door just wouldn't open. The window wouldn't break. Finally, she retreated to her last attempt. She put her hands over the window and concentrated all her strength. A crack slowly started to grow over the glassy plane. If she could hold on a little longer, she could break it. But she was already panting, slipping fast with her current state of health.

* * *

"What's happening here!"

Natsuki and the rest turned to see Ms. Steinberg behind them. The teacher covered her nose with her hand and looked up at the roof of the library. Thick smoke was coming out.

"Fire, Ms. Steinberg! Fujino is caught inside, and we can't open the door!" Haruka reported fast.

Ms. Steinberg tried pulling the door, but it wouldn't budge. She halted for a moment as a realization hit her. "Step back, everyone!" The students promptly scooted away.

Mouth wide-opened, Natsuki and Haruka watched their teacher summoned her trademark, golden arrow. Ms. Steinberg shot the gigantic arrow right through the door, plunging it wide open. An enormous cloud of smoke flew right out, causing everyone to leap away.

"Fujino!" Natsuki and Haruka shouted in unison.

"Shizuru-chan!" Akane ran towards the door just in time to catch the staggering Shizuru in her arms. Her hands bleeding, Shizuru fell to her knees, choking for air.

"Oh, my God! Are you all right!" Yukino feverishly rubbed her friend's back.

Ms. Steinberg, Natsuki and Haruka froze in their spots, watching the great fire abruptly died down as if God had accidentally spilled His wine over it. The whole library was totally destroyed, blackened to tars with the fire's fury. Only the crude structure of the building remained.

"Take Fujino to the medical center now," Ms. Steinberg calmly said.

Only when the students left, Ms. Steinberg dared to let out a gasp of fear. She must report this to the principal immediately. The fire was one thing, but there was something more urgent than that.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

*Flamma: fire

*Caligo: darkness [The Dark Knights/The Knights of Darkness]

* * *

Rays of neon light slowly pierced through her eyelids, waking Shizuru out of her slumber. She glanced around the medical center with tired eyes. Haruka, Yukino and Akane were gathering around the sleeping capsule, watching her and smiling.

"How are you, Shizuru-chan?" Akane gently stroked Shizuru's forehead.

"You had us worried big time!" Haruka grinned.

"I'm… I'm Okay…" Shizuru noted that both her hands were wrapped in bandages, sore and itchy. She wasn't sure how she got the wounds since the window didn't break. As she exerted all of her power upon it, her hands just started to bleed. She could still feel her power lingered on, but wasn't able to fully control it yet.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Shizuru asked. Although she was exhausted, her head felt lighter than she had been for the past week or so. No more dizziness. No more nightmares. No more yearning… She stopped at the thought of the book, which was burnt into ashes along with the whole library. It was gone.

"About two days, Fujino. But you better get some more rest before—" Haruka was interrupted by Yukino's palm at her mouth.

"The principal is furious, Shizuru-chan!" It was Akane who let out this time; Yukino just smiled in defeat. "She already had Kuga locked up, and she wants to see you as soon as you wake up!"

"When you feel a little better than this," Yukino politely corrected.

"I… I'm all right now, I guess…" Shizuru slowly sat up, minding the low ceiling of the capsule.

"That Kuga finally paid her due! Although I don't think she deserved it in this incident. Hmmm." Haruka crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head.

Shizuru secretly shuddered at the thought of meeting the principal. Hearing that Natsuki was imprisoned, she was convinced that she would have to leave Garderobe faster than she wanted.

* * *

"One hundred twenty. One hundred twenty-one. One hundred twenty-two…"

Natsuki counted as she pushed up against the hard, brick floor. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself from going insane. She had been locked up for three days now without given any set releasing date. The boredom was driving her to the edge. After three hundreds push-ups, Natsuki sprung up from the floor. Out of breath, she paced around, angrily brushing her messy hair.

Natsuki panicked and even felt sad when she was first imprisoned, convinced that Shizuru had died somehow and it was all her fault. She cursed herself endlessly for not going back to the library faster.

But when the security guard told her how Shizuru had been pampered like a princess by her friends these past few days, all of Natsuki's sympathy for the girl completely vanished. She didn't understand what she did to deserve this embarrassing treatment; it hurt even more when the order came from the principal. She wasn't even there when the fire started. For all she knew, Shizuru might have tried to burn the Book of Night, but was stupid enough to lock herself inside.

"DIE, FUJINO!" Natsuki gave a full-force kick at the thick wall.

"Be quiet!" the guard yelled.

Natsuki growled inwardly. But she was surprised when she heard the jingles of the key on the other side of the rusty, metallic door.

The door opened, and the guard stepped away. "You're due to the principal's office now."

* * *

Although the principal allowed Shizuru a few more days to rest before this meeting, the girl couldn't sleep at all. Fear of disappointing Mr. Kuga had replaced her previous nightmares just fine. Fidgety, she stood in the middle of the principal's office, awaiting her partner in crime.

Facing the large window, Principal Kruger was sat on her luxurious, comfortable chair. The woman had been dead quiet for the longest time. Only until Natsuki was brought in, led by Ms. Steinberg, the principal turned around to look at them.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, and but the dark-haired girl fiercely looked away.

"What happened in there, Fujino?" Principal Kruger started, resting her chin on her knuckle.

"I… I really don't know how the fire started. I just saw that the bench was already burning. I tried to put the fire out, but the door was locked and I couldn't get out."

"Fire just started out of nowhere? And you couldn't get out either?" The principal then stared at Natsuki.

"I swear I didn't do it. I didn't have the key with me," Natsuki grunted.

Shizuru stopped. "Are you saying that I locked myself up in there?"

"There's no need to argue here," the principal said, standing up and looking out the window.

Shizuru and Natsuki didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"The library was a gift from Count Robert Krawcyzk two hundreds years ago. Many precious books were donated by his family. It was a monument of our friendship and the Count's support for Garderobe… You two destroyed it."

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Ms. Steinberg shook her head in disapproval.

"You will travel to Ventulus to apologize to the Count's family in person. On foot."

Both girls' mouths hung open in shock.

"Ms. Steinberg and I will be there, waiting to receive both of you. If one of you arrive Ventulus without the other, neither of you can come back to Garderobe."

Natsuki and Shizuru stood absolutely still. The principal was very serious. This punishment would decide their future in this school. They both quietly left the office when dismissed.

The principal kept her gaze out the window for a while, making sure that Natsuki was gone from her sight. Her sympathy and love for Natsuki always got the best of her. She had to stop herself countless times from the temptation to release Natsuki from the prison prior to this. Fortunately, the urgent need to protect Natsuki from any harm reasoned over her care for the girl.

The principal then sank down on the chair, coughing a few times. Ms. Steinberg quickly served the older woman a cup of hot tea.

"Madam…"

The principal looked up at her right hand woman and smiled knowingly. "You disagree with my method."

Ms. Steinberg suppressed her sigh. "It's just that I do not understand why you let them go without asking further questions. It is obvious that Fujino was up to something."

"She was, certainly. But whatever she was hiding, it was gone now with everything else. A girl like her… She would never tell."

Ms. Steinberg nodded furiously. "She cannot be trusted, Madam. Please reconsider removing her from this school."

The principal laughed, shaking her head slightly. "She's a threat just like any other girls in Mr. Kuga's care… or not at all? Why, I've heard how you've been particularly harsh on her lately, Yukariko."

"Madam…" Ms. Steinberg blushed in guilt.

"Sagisawa had made a terrifying report to me. As you had predicted, the curse of _Flamma_* was used in this scenario. Only the purest eye could see taints of blood on the walls, the floors, the windows and the door of the library. They had some nerve, casting this evil spell in our territory. It only confirmed our worst fear; the Knights of Caligo* were involved. Evil curses are but one of their mastered techniques."

Principal Kruger sat still, buried in her thoughts. There were so many questions, but their probable answers contradicted themselves a lot. Why would the Knights of Caligo want Fujino dead, if she were supposed to be one of them? Had Kuga girls really joined the dark force? Why was Fujino attacked when Higurashi wasn't? Whoever Fujino was, she was the key to all these questions.

Ms. Steinberg's face grew pale. "Does this mean the war has already begun?"

"You see why I can't just outcast Fujino now. We still have a chance to gain her trust, to turn her loyalty to us. Higurashi will be easy to deal with." Principal Kruger took a sip and stared out the window. "While we're still investigating, I need to send them away for a short while. The journey will probably bring us a surprising outcome also."

"But it is a huge risk, Madam. What if Fujino… what if she…" Ms. Steinberg reluctantly glanced at the two slim, rectangular, velvet boxes placed on the oak stand against the wall.

The principal took heavy steps towards the stand. She gently put her hands on the boxes and looked at Ms. Steinberg. "I could be very wrong, Yukariko, but there is no other choice. They start the war, and we must respond."

* * *

It was already half past midnight. Natsuki stretched on her bed, yawning. She had prepared her belongings needed for the three-day trip across the desert. A dozen of water capsules, which would ease her from carrying gallons of water. A first-aid kit was already given to her by Sagisawa. A computerized world map was borrowed from Ms. Steinberg. Even Mai lent her some white clothes suitable for the desert climates, the girl's first and last act of kindness, assuming that Natsuki would never come back again.

Natsuki looked around the room, noting the quietness around her. It had always been so. Mai was out and about again, possibly hunting for her future husband. Carefully, Natsuki moved to the sliding door, hearing some chitchats a few balconies away.

"Why do they have to send you away? They know you didn't start the fire. Plus, three days with Kuga is enough to kill anyone, not to mention all the dangers in the desert!" That was Haruka's trademark voice.

"This must be the harshest punishment in history of Garderobe," Akane mumbled.

"Don't scare Fujino now." Haruka shook her head.

But Shizuru was looking out to the courtyard below, seemingly lost to everything her friends had said.

"Hey, are you all right?" Haruka approached the chestnut-haired girl. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Oh…" Shizuru turned and smiled lightly. "I wasn't worried about that. The desert isn't so foreign to me."

"You've been to one before?" Yukino asked.

"Umm… yeah, long time ago."

"So you'll be just fine!" Haruka gave a strong pat on Shizuru's shoulder.

The trivial conversation went on for another ten minutes until Akane and Yukino retreated to their rooms. Haruka and Shizuru went inside to get some sleep.

Natsuki stood in the shadow of her room. The journey seemed to be more than just a punishment, and Shizuru probably felt it as well. She eventually went back to her bed and tucked into her blanket. Whatever lied ahead of her, she would be ready to face it.

* * *

In the sharp stillness of the garden at one o'clock in the morning, Mai paced around behind a thick tree, almost completely engulfed in the shadows.

"You've gone way too far! I only wanted her to be expelled, but you just have to burn the whole building down! What if they found something and—"

"Calm down. There's absolutely no link to you whatsoever," a cold voice replied.

"How can I be calm? The whole school is watching!" Mai rumbled, clenching her fists.

The figure in a black cloak stood firmly against the wind. "_Flamma_. The fire consumed everything, yet she survived…"

Mai could sense the woman's silent rage. She had heard a great deal about this person before deciding to hire her. There was even a rumor that this professional killer was linked to the Knights of Caligo. The mystery just drew her in.

While they planned it all together, Mai even secretly harbored a slight admiration for the woman's cool demeanor and wicked sense of life and death. Although she was upset how things had got out of hand, she was in complete awe when she witnessed the destruction. It was clear now that, while Garderobe was still considered the best, it wasn't the only place to train fierce fighters. The library incident was the first sign of the return of dark power, carried out on Garderobe's ground as a warning that many more would follow. The world would soon be burn inflamed once again.

"Look, I don't care what personal grudge you have had with her. Just don't do anything that I didn't pay for again," Mai warned, and walked off.

"You can rest assured… She won't come back to Garderobe this time."

Mai stopped in her track and slowly turned, a smile gradually came across her face. "There's no stopping you, is there, Midori? You always have your way."

The woman in the cloak just chortled.

"Well, she's out of school ground now, away from me. Have fun." With that, Mai disappeared into the shadows, heading back to the dorm. She rubbed her arms, warming herself up a little. Her teeth were gritting, thrilled to the core. She just couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The faithful morning came. It was bright and beautiful with cool breeze. Along the shimmering sandy shore of Phoebus, a port town ninety-mile south of Windbloom, several ships lined up, ready to receive travelers from all over the world.

Absorbed by the breathtaking view, Principal Kruger stood at the marble gate with Ms. Steinberg, who was carrying two rectangular boxes in her hands. With backpacks over their shoulders, Natsuki and Shizuru quietly approached the two elders. Haruka, Yukino and Akane were not too far behind.

Natsuki was clad in a white, long tunic, allowing air to circulate and slowing dehydration in hot, dry air. A kufiyya (head-cloth) over her head, held on by a black agal (wool coils). She preferred Arab male attire, while Shizuru opted for the women wear. The taller girl was clad in long, black cloth, a golden adornment decorated on the chest. Her head and face were protected by a bourque. The only thing Natsuki and Shizuru had in common was a pair of sunglasses in their inside pockets.

The principal turned to the girls and smiled. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Natsuki glanced down, jeered at the sarcastic remark.

"I have already informed the Count of your expected arrival at his castle. He is waiting for your sincere apology. This will be a tough lesson for both of you. Stick to your route and everything should be fine. Remember, you both must return together."

Natsuki nodded obediently, while Shizuru just listened.

"I know how dangerous the desert could be. Since you are not allowed to use your robes, you will need some protection…" The principal turned slightly as Ms. Steinberg approached her with a dreadful look in her eyes. "I've granted a sword for each of you. Use it wisely."

Ms. Steinberg looked up at the principal, her mouth trembling slightly.

"I'd like a gun," Natsuki said casually.

Ms. Steinberg spun around, fiercely staring Natsuki. "These two swords are one of the most precious treasures in the world, passed on through many generations of Garderobe principals. How dare you refuse it!"

Natsuki gulped. She had never seen Ms. Steinberg this furious before.

"Which is mine?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Ms. Steinberg's eyes widened as she glanced back at the principal, seemingly struck by another horrid comment. When the principal didn't seem to react, Ms. Steinberg turned to glare at Shizuru.

"None of them is yours. You're just borrowing it for a short while only."

Shizuru surely sensed the demeaning attitude in her teacher's voice. She forced herself to ignore it at the thought of Ms. Steinberg saving her life from the fire. "I'm sorry. Which one I can borrow?" she corrected herself.

"Does it matter? Whichever lighter is for me." Natsuki took a careful peek at the boxes.

Principal Kruger smiled warmly and put her hands over the girls' shoulders. "There will be a time to decide it. Now, go on, both of you."

Haruka and the gang walked up to Shizuru to bid her farewell.

"Take care, all right? See you in a bit." Haruka winked.

"Stay warm during the night, Fujino," Yukino added.

Akane almost had a tear in her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you, Shizuru-chan."

Natsuki looked away, secretly bummed that no one was here to send her off.

"Hey, fast girl, bring me back a scorpion or two. I wanna try them sometimes."

Natsuki's head shot up at the delightful voice. Grinning, Mikoto advanced towards the girls.

"Sempai! What are you doing here?" Haruka yelped.

Mikoto meowed in slight embarrassment. "I've come to see the girls off. Good luck, and don't forget my gift!"

Chortling, Shizuru put her sunglasses on and walked through the gate, waving back at her friends.

"I won't," Natsuki assured Mikoto, a smile appearing on her face at last. She then nodded at the principal and followed Shizuru.

Principal Kruger watched the two disciples journeyed into the vast, golden land. The voyage would be the test of strength and will for both of them. If the Kuga girls were destined to join the Army of Caligo, their friendship would be needed, if not absolutely necessary to pull Fujino back. On the other hand, if Shizuru died during the expedition, it could wreck any plan the Knights of Caligo might have in mind. At this point, the principal could only pray for Natsuki's safety.

Eventually, the sight of the two girls disappeared behind the slopes of sand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at Garderobe, Yukino followed Haruka into her dorm room. They had just returned from Phoebus and were exhausted even more by endless questions from their peers about the two girls.

Haruka sprawled on her bed, yawning. She had woken up so early this morning to send Shizuru off, now she needed a nap. Yukino promptly poured a glass of water for her friend.

"Thanks," Haruka said, sipping it.

"Do you think Fujino will be Okay?" Yukino sat down next to the blonde. Even though no one had said a thing since the incident, fearing that it would worry Shizuru even more, they all had seen the catastrophe firsthand. It was no accident.

"Someone wants her dead, that's for sure," Haruka said firmly. "While it's a harsh punishment well-deserved of burning the library down, I believe the principal know the truth. She wants them out of the campus for a while. For what? I don't know." Haruka scratched her head.

"Wouldn't it be safer to keep them here? I mean anything can happen out there." Although Shizuru rarely talked about her life prior Mr. Kuga-era, Yukino could guess how hard it must be. Yukino sympathized with Shizuru even more when the girl was involved in troublesome business quite often. For a girl with a rough past like this, becoming an Otome seemed to be the only way out. But she feared that Shizuru's path might not be paved with roses like others'.

Yukino didn't need to say anything; Haruka could read her like an open book. The blonde girl reached and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "She'll be fine. She might appear a little helpless here and there, but a few days across the desert won't kill her. Come on, chin up."

"But it was a demonic spell, wasn't it? We saw it with our own eyes. They used it inside our school, Haruka-chan… in our school…" Considering how strange Shizuru acted before the library incident, Yukino feared the worst of what could happen in the desert.

To Yukino's surprise, Haruka sat up and drew her into the strong embrace. "Silly, Yukino! It doesn't matter where they use it. As long as I'm here, you'll be safe."

Yukino couldn't help but close her eyes, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder. Haruka knew her so well without exchanging a word. But there was something the blonde never saw it through, and Yukino only prayed that just one day Haruka would open her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun was setting, and Akane retreated to her room. She sat down at the desk and started to write a letter.

'_Dear, Mr. Kuga…_

_I'm sorry to inundate you with my letters. But this one is urgent. I believe that the principal might have already informed you about the library incident. Shizuru-chan is punished and sent off to Ventulus at the moment. The trip will be tough, but I'm sure that you must have heard about the demonic spell cast in our school. I believe someone is trying to hurt Shizuru-chan. Please, Mr. Kuga. Please help her…'_

Akane stopped for a moment to take a deep breath in. She knew she might be overreacting, but Shizuru was her only friend—the one who truly cared for her. She would do anything to protect the girl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deep blue began to invade the clear skies. The first day of the journey finally ended. After putting up a bonfire underneath a rocky cliff, Natsuki and Shizuru sat down and started to unpack some dry food. They would set up a camp here tonight.

Natsuki was the one taking the lead today, making good use of the computerized map from Ms. Steinberg. All Shizuru did was following her twenty steps behind. The only time they talked to each other was when Natsuki was so exhausted, and Shizuru offered to hold the heavy, velvet box for her.

Natsuki looked up from her food when Shizuru sneezed. The chestnut-haired girl pulled her bourque closer around her neck, muttering something to herself. Without much thought, Natsuki grabbed an extra scarf from her backpack and threw it across the bonfire to Shizuru.

The taller girl hesitated before taking it. "Thank you."

"Suzushiro didn't prepare it for you?" Natsuki popped a water capsule into her mouth. Two capsules per day would be enough for her body to last in the desert.

"With all her good intentions, she's still not my mother," Shizuru said quietly.

Chuckling, Natsuki lit up a cigarette. "That scares me. Your mother must be real bossy."

"I don't remember having one. And you shouldn't smoke; it'll dehydrate you."

Natsuki paused, realizing her mistake. All of the Kuga girls must have had the same fate like Shizuru, enabling her father to take them in. Reluctantly, Natsuki stabbed the cigarette into the sand.

Getting up, Shizuru brushed the sand from her clothes and crawled into the white tent. Soon, Natsuki followed. They both lied flat on their backs next to each other, wrapped in a wool blanket. Silently, they just stared up at the white, wrinkled ceiling of the tent.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Shizuru finally said.

Natsuki mentally debated for a while before she spoke. "I didn't mean to mention your mother."

Shizuru just sighed and flipped to the side, her back facing Natsuki. "Good night."

"Why do you think we're here when they know we didn't start the fire?" Natsuki couldn't help it. She was curious herself and eager to know Shizuru's take on this. After all, they were on the same boat now. Shizuru kept quiet, but Natsuki continued. "I'm sure the door wasn't locked—"

"It was… It was just like what Sagisawa-san showed us, only more powerful… and sinister…"

Natsuki's brows knitted. "You got yourself an enemy or what?"

"Are you my enemy?"

Shizuru's question came so simply it struck Natsuki. Without another word, they both remained silent until they fell asleep. It was supposed to be a calm night, but either of them could sleep soundly until they found the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"North. We're going north," Natsuki stated, arms across her chest.

"It says northwest here…" Shizuru read the computerized map in her palm, taking the lead today.

Natsuki turned in circle, squinting behind her sunglasses. There was nothing but golden sand and blue sky around them, mirages added to the view. Edgily, she pulled out her own portable map and punched on a few buttons. "See! It says north. That's the way we came yesterday."

Shizuru moved towards the dark-haired girl, reading both maps. "I think we got a problem here."

Natsuki's eyes bulged when she saw that the maps were different. "What the fuck! How the hell could this happen!"

Taking her sunglasses off, Shizuru calmly took a glance around.

"Oh, shit. What are we going to do now? Follow your map or mine?" Natsuki grunted. Geography was just one of many classes she never paid attention to; the world map looked blank in her memory.

Shizuru noticed the way the sharp shadows of noon cast over their bodies. "We'll follow none of them. They're both wrong. We're actually heading south."

Natsuki was quick to follow her travel companion's gaze and studied the shadows. Slapping her forehead in frustration, she let out a groan. Shizuru dropped the useless map into her backpack and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Natsuki followed suit.

Shizuru kept marching ahead, looking grim. "We're about sixty miles from Phoebus now, more or less."

"And?" The younger girl eventually caught up with her companion.

"I don't know where Ventulus is."

"Is there a point in this?" Natsuki asked impatiently.

Shizuru stopped to stare at Natsuki. "We can't go back to Phoebus unless we want to be expelled. The only way is to find Chandra River. There's a village called 'Gulzar' forty miles west of Middle Chandra. From there, someone can help us with the direction to Ventulus."

"Your plan sounds very far—far away. I'm lost already."

"You can stay here if you'd like," Shizuru said and began to walk away.

Natsuki instantly hopped after the taller girl. "And how exactly do we get to Chandra?"

"Probably less than a hundred miles south, and we should come across the river."

Natsuki grinned. Traveling alone in the desert was unwise, and she thanked Principal Kruger for being so thoughtful. "I didn't know you're so good in geology!"

"Geography. In case you haven't noticed, I'm good in everything."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Is that so? You haven't impressed me with a fine fighting skill yet. A few wins in fencing class don't count."

"Cowardly throwing a rock at someone doesn't impress me either."

"Ooooh, wait a minute here!" Natsuki snarled.

"What excuse will you use? Give me something I haven't heard before," Shizuru said, chuckling.

Natsuki grumbled inwardly. No one would believe her even if she told them the truth. Mai had long imprinted the untouchable, 'nice-Tokiha' image into everyone's mind. The superb acting skill disgusted Natsuki to the core.

Smiling, Shizuru briefly glanced at the dark-haired girl. "I'd prefer a dual with you. It should be quite interesting. In fact, I think it's more of your style."

"What… Uh…" Natsuki muttered. She found herself blushing, staggering in her steps. Quietly, she followed the girl clad in black. Shizuru's opinion of her seemed to be higher than she thought. With their endless string of little quarrels, she didn't know what she did to gain such a positive remark. Perhaps, Shizuru had observed her more than she let known.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night fell. Shizuru and Natsuki decided to call it a day. As usual, Shizuru set up the tent, while the other girl created a bonfire. That should keep them warm and chase away wild animals at night. Besides, they each have a sword to protect themselves.

Sitting down near the bonfire, Shizuru wrapped Natsuki's scarf tighter around her neck. Natsuki watched her as she opened one of the velvet boxes.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asked.

"Just checking." Shizuru secretly cursed herself for not having done so since they received the swords. They could have been carrying two empty boxes around for nothing.

While Shizuru appeared calm, deep worry was fuming inside her. She had become rather paranoid as a result from being attacked by the curse of Flamma, but there was no good explanation why Natsuki's map and hers turned out to be different. Ms. Steinberg was the one who gave them the devices.

Finding a sword inside the box, Shizuru sighed in relief. She shook her head at her previous thought. Although Ms. Steinberg had been harsh on her recently, she refused to fall into the worst assumption. Shizuru grabbed the sword and observed it. The sword was forty-one-inch long. The 24 karat gold plated hilt and pommel were wrapped in fine leather and accented with silver plated medallions.

"It looks familiar," Shizuru remarked casually. She made a face when she failed trying to pull the sword out of its leather scabbard. "It's stuck…"

Biting her lips, Natsuki strode towards another box and opened it. The sword was forty-seven-inch long. The antique silver finished, cast metal hilt was wrapped in rough leather. The pommel and both ends of the plated handle were each adorned with a ruby. Natsuki tried to pull the sword out, but failed as well. The girls looked at one another.

"Do you think we'll ever _have_ to use them?" Natsuki asked quietly.

"Let's hope not." Shizuru put the sword back into the box. It seemed they were carrying a bunch of useless equipment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The girls retreated to their rest after dinner, wrapping the velvet boxes in black clothes and taking them into the tent as well. However useless the swords seemed to be, the girls knew they couldn't afford to lose them. The gold and the jewels alone were priceless. No wonder why Ms. Steinberg was so protective of the treasures. Shizuru and Natsuki might as well sleep while hugging the boxes tonight.

It turned out to be colder than last night, and Shizuru shuddered under the blanket already. But no matter how hard they tried, they were wide-awake with endless worries.

"We must get to Chandra as soon as possible. If we got lost, there wouldn't be enough water capsules left."

"So much troubles for an apology," Natsuki grumbled.

"If we got lucky, we might come across a caravan. That should save us energy and time."

"The principal stressed that we get to Ventulus ON FOOT."

"While she gets there by a private jet?"

"This is a punishment, Fujino!"

"We both know that we don't deserve this," Shizuru coldly stated.

Shizuru simply had had enough of tricks and misleads in this journey. In the worst case scenario, they might not even survive the desert to get to the village closest to Chandra River. Bandits were one thing to fear, but the huge fortress that stood next to the village was another.

Natsuki chuckled. "Who would have thought that the famous Fujino would come up with this sneaky idea? Well, I shouldn't be surprised since you kept the Book of Night secret all these times."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki in the dim light.

"What?" Natsuki looked away, annoyed.

"I miss it…"

Natsuki froze at the other girl's chilly tone. All of a sudden, Shizuru sprung up and strangled Natsuki.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Natsuki pushed the taller girl away.

Shizuru sat back against the wall of the tent, laughing. "Look at you! You're all freaked out!"

"What the fuck was that for! It's midnight already!" Natsuki angrily kicked the blanket.

"Are you afraid of darkness?" Shizuru chuckled.

"Frankly, I'm afraid of what the Book might have done to you. Stay away from me!" Natsuki rolled to her side, sharply pulling the blanket over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru blinked in puzzlement. She poked Natsuki's back when the dark-haired girl remained silent. "What do you mean by that?"

Natsuki flipped around to face Shizuru, glaring. "What do you know about the Book of Night, really?"

"It got all sorts of demonic spells?" Shizuru was honest. All she knew was that it was banned from Garderobe. It was probably just a precaution or something.

"It wasn't just that. It possessed you. Haven't you realized that?"

Shizuru observed the serious look on Natsuki's face. "Why didn't you tell the principal? You could have used it to free yourself from prison."

Natsuki shrugged. "I still want my birthday cake next year. That wouldn't do with you being expelled."

Shizuru paused. With the things that had been going on around her, she almost forgot that night. The Book of Night successfully veiled everything out of her mind but the fierce yearning. She shivered slightly at the thought of those lost days.

"I admit it was tempting to me too… but it was just so wrong…" Natsuki muttered.

Smiling, Shizuru lied down and warmed herself under the blanket. "You're such a good girl, Kuga."

"Save that for someone else."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't 'Uh-huh' me. Shut up and go to sleep."

With the smile still on her face, Shizuru found herself yawning in fatigue. Soon, they both fell asleep, oblivious to the absence of light from the bonfire outside and the blade that slowly cut through the tent.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Morning sunlight began to grace over at the horizon. In a white, high-collar coat, Principal Kruger stood over the high terrace of the limestone castle. Count Krawcyzk had warmly welcomed her arrival yesterday. He did not seem upset at all concerning the library incident, he felt ashamed instead that the building was left neglected after all these years. Principal Kruger assured the young man that the repair was impossible as of right now, and it wasn't his fault.

"They should be here tomorrow," Principal Kruger said softly, sipping her coffee.

Standing beside the principal, Ms. Steinberg nodded silently. She looked out at the marvelous view and took a deep breath in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A sharp sneeze stirred Shizuru out of her sleep. Groggy head, she sat up and rubbed her arms. Her eyes closed, she lousily nudged the dark-haired girl beside her with her knee.

"Wake up… Kuga…" Shizuru sighed subtly. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she froze.

"Hmmm… morning already…?" Natsuki yawned.

There was a moment of silence when both girls looked around, slowly taking in what they were seeing. They were practically sitting the tent's floor, exposed to the chilly air with the walls of the tent cut down. Their backpacks were nicked as well, leaving their belongings scattered around.

Shizuru shot her hand at the velvet boxes wrapped under black clothes beside her. With the heavy mass, she was relieved that the swords were still inside. In panic, Natsuki leapt to her torn backpack, fumbling for something. The dark-haired girl's dreadful gaze finally paused at the dead bonfire. Water capsules were blackened to tars among the burnt logs. The girls eventually looked at each other, their gazes locked with deep fear.

"They didn't take any valuable stuff, so it wasn't bandits," Shizuru remarked as she picked up a computerized map, flashing its monitor to Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped dead when she read the digital words. "_A day to live. A day to die_…" She shot up to her feet and angrily kicked the logs, sending ashes into the air. "What is that supposed to mean! What kind of a fucking game is this! Someone is after us, and they're trying to kill us _slowly_?"

"I don't know," Shizuru muttered, rubbing her face tiredly.

Natsuki paused as she caught the trail of blood on Shizuru's hand. "Oh, shit, your hand is bleeding!" She rushed to the taller girl and took a look at it, but found no wound on the hand.

"It's not hurting," Shizuru said, observing her hand, perplexed.

"Ah, it's your neck. There's a cut there… Wait, what's this scar—" Natsuki reached out, but Shizuru suddenly snapped, slapping her hand away. Both girls stared silently at each other for a while until Natsuki got up and walked away to collect their belongings.

"I'm sorry…" Shizuru pressed her palm over her neck.

Natsuki carelessly tossed the first-aid kit to her travel companion, continuing her task.

"We have to leave whatever that is unnecessary," Shizuru said, wiping the blood with a patch of cotton.

"Like I didn't know that."

Shizuru briefly glanced up at the other girl. Certainly, she noted the harsh tone in Natsuki's voice, but she didn't blame her. She didn't mean to react that way, but the one scar on her neck was something she had kept secret to herself for years. It carried so much burden in her heart, enough to make her lie to Mr. Kuga how she got it. Suppressing her sigh, she put the bourque over her head, veiling her face. All of a sudden, the need to hide away became so overwhelming.

Before the girls left the area, they decided to take only the swords, the first-aid kit and extra clothes with them. The computerized maps were no longer needed. Their journey to Chandra River became desperately pressing now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I need a break… like now!"

Natsuki wiped the sweats from her face. She threw herself down on a high slope of sand, mouth open to take some more air in. Shizuru looked around for any sign of dangerous animals before she sat down beside Natsuki. Dry bushes, which looked almost like stalks of threshed grain, made a good cushion for the girls' bodies.

"A caravan… Find me a caravan…"

"We shouldn't speak unless necessary."

Natsuki's head shot up at Shizuru's inert tone. "How could you be so calm! We're out of water. We're lost. We're going die in the middle of the desert for the crime we didn't commit!"

Shizuru glared down at the girl lying flat on the sand. "Your plan sounds very promising."

Natsuki rose to her knees and threw a fist at the chestnut-haired girl. Shizuru simply leaned back, successfully avoiding Natsuki's weak punch. Flopping down across Shizuru's lap, Natsuki panted.

"Try to save your energy."

"I don't have any left," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru glanced around the infinite, empty land. However depressing her thought was, she didn't want to discourage her already-dispirited companion.

"How did they follow us when we don't see anyone in sight?"

Shizuru silently agreed. Whoever the intruders were, they must be professional. The fact was threatening when both Natsuki and Shizuru were already exhausted. They certainly wouldn't last in a vicious fight. The swords that wouldn't come out of their scabbards wouldn't be of much help either.

"Could they be the same ones as your attacker at the library?"

Shizuru paused for a second. "Finally, you said something useful."

Natsuki sprung up, glowering. "I'm sorry to inform you this, but your perfect test score doesn't guarantee you getting out of here alive!"

"Come to think about it. They might be after me, not you," Shizuru said with a straight face.

Natsuki closed her eyes in anguish. "I'm just an innocent bystander, huh? Who would have thought I have to die with you, you piece of shit." She feebly pushed Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru winced a little as the ache in her neck stung. Natsuki instantly halted, realizing what she had done.

Shizuru just looked away. "We have to get going. We might find a source of water somewhere before nightfall."

In guilt, Natsuki slowly nodded and pushed herself up. But as soon as they were on their feet, they stumbled to the ground again. The land rose, storm of sand fuming up into the air.

"Earthquake! Great!" Natsuki yelped.

The girls gripped the stalks of straws to keep themselves from rolling, helplessly letting the velvet boxes spin off the slope and falling to the ground below. However, the slope was rising so high now; it couldn't be an earthquake. Looking down, Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes that they were actually climbing on top of a colossal animal. She could see its thick, column-like legs shuffling below. The straws they sat upon earlier were its furs.

"What the hell is this thing! An elephant!"

"A—a—mammoth!" Shizuru corrected in panic.

"A mammoth! In the desert! Are you trying to trick me!" Without another thought, Natsuki tapped her foot against the woolly mammoth's hip and shot herself into the air, a good distance from the danger zone. As soon as she landed on the ground, she looked up at Shizuru. "JUMP!"

Shizuru rolled off the mammoth's head and down to the other side of the animal. But when she was about to make a landing, the mammoth directed its gigantic trunk, whirling her off course. Shizuru literally smacked down hard against the sand. The mammoth briefly headed towards the empty side of the land, but then turned around and ran full-force towards the staggering girl on the ground.

"Shit!" Natsuki swiftly looked around. Once she spotted a velvet box half-buried in the sand, she sped at it, kicking the box open and snatching the sword.

Crawling backwards, Shizuru felt her heart beating so fast it almost leapt out of her chest. It was only a matter of seconds before the furious animal would stomp on her. Only before she could close her eyes, ready to accept her death, a slim figure soared in front of her.

Steadily gripping the golden hilt, Natsuki stared ahead at the target that almost blinded the view of the skies. Summoning all her strength, she pulled the sword out and made a fierce spin. Cobalt lightning drew from the tip of the blade, splitting the massive mammoth in two. The mammoth's blood shot out everywhere like a disoriented fountain. The ground shook as the enormous chunks of meat slapped against the earth, sending Natsuki off her feet.

Sitting still on the ground, Shizuru watched with her mouth wide-open. The revolting remains of the mammoth were one thing, but the fact that Natsuki was able to use the sword was another. Having witnessed its blade and its awesome power, it wasn't just another sword Shizuru had seen depicted in a textbook.

"The Sword of Numen…" Shizuru murmured in disbelief.

Lying on her back, Natsuki stared at the steel in her hand without blinking, equally stunned. "The Sword of Divine Will… How could she give this to us?" Natsuki had a faint smile on her astounded face, overwhelmed by the triumphant effort to use the holy sword. It shone in her hand and no one else's.

Shizuru couldn't help but look around for the other box. They failed to pull the swords out yesterday because they had tried the wrong one. Sighing, she strode towards the remaining box. She softly held the sword up, observing it. It discouraged her to think what the outcome of the second attempt might be. Halfheartedly, she stopped for a moment before trying to pull it. It was as predicted; the sword wouldn't move.

Shizuru looked up again to see the smile on Natsuki's face disappeared. "It's all right since you can use the sword now," she said, sincerely without jealousy.

Not knowing what to say, Natsuki just quietly walked back to the vacant box.

"Kuga…"

"Don't thank me. I just need you alive to be able to go back to Garderobe." Natsuki smirked, packing up the sword.

"Kuga, don't move."

Natsuki stumbled back a little. "What—AH!" She hopped forwards and fell to the ground. Shizuru ran to her and kicked the rattlesnake away. Quickly, the taller girl dragged her from the spot. Both girls froze as they watched countless, swarming snakes crawling out of the mammoth's remains. The snakes began to disappear under the sand.

"It's cursed…" Natsuki muttered.

"Yes. And you need an antivenin right now." Shizuru immediately grabbed the first-aid kit and unpacked a needle. She roughly flipped Natsuki onto her stomach.

"Ouch! Easy! Easy!" Natsuki yapped at the needle stabbing into her bum.

"Opps. That's for scorpions."

"Fujino! Ouch!" Natsuki's blushed face flopped down at the second stab of a needle. "Are you sure you got it right this time?"

"I'm certain." Shizuru softly patted on the younger girl's bum.

"Hey, don't touch it!"

After Shizuru tied a cloth over Natsuki's knee, she got up and brushed the sand off her clothes, looking around. Although she should be glad to have narrowly escaped the mammoth, the sight of the barren land around her only downed her spirit. She began to wrap the swords with black clothes, tying and hanging them over Natsuki's back.

"What about the boxes?" Natsuki asked, slowly sitting up.

Shizuru then tied the first-aid kit around Natsuki's waist and knelt down before the girl. "Now, hop on my back."

Natsuki frowned. "No, I can walk—"

"A patient with a snake bite shouldn't be moving. The antidote will probably give you a nauseous effect too."

A deep concern clouded over Natsuki's face. "You sure you can do this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Shizuru smiled.

The dark-haired girl carefully climbed on Shizuru's back, and they started their journey down south once again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour later, Natsuki weakly tapped on Shizuru's shoulder. She had tried to keep the headache to herself, not wanting to bother Shizuru anymore than she already did, but it had worsened to the point that she felt her head was going to explode any minute now. Her body began to felt numb, her lips parched.

"Yeah?" Shizuru muttered, keep on marching ahead.

"I… I think… the antivenin…"

Shizuru finally stopped. She looked over her shoulder and was terrified by the green look on Natsuki's face. Gently, she laid Natsuki down on the ground, wiping the sweats off her face.

"It's… poison…" Natsuki breathed, gripping Shizuru's bourque and dragging it down to reveal the girl's panicking face.

"Fuck!" Shizuru kicked at the sand, pacing around. Last night's intruder must have swapped it.

Natsuki closed her eyes, trying to still her breathing. It was the first time she heard Shizuru swore, and even though she felt wickedly honored by the girl's deep concern, she started to fear death for the first time in her life.

As an idea hit her, the taller girl threw herself down beside Natsuki, slapping her face. "Do you know any healing spell, Kuga? Hey, don't fall asleep. Do you know any healing spell?"

Natsuki nodded as best she could, but her neck felt awfully stiff.

"Good. Good. Do whatever it takes, Okay? Don't worry. You'll be all right." Shizuru wasted no time to get Natsuki onto her back and started walking again.

Fighting the throbbing headache, Natsuki tried her best to remember any healing spell from Sagisawa's class. She began to chant the spell, not knowing if it was correct. She wasn't sure how much it would help either due to the lack of practices.

Her eyes shut, Natsuki felt Shizuru speeding up, and she could only imagine how hard the girl tried. Biting her lips, she gathered all her strength, clasping Shizuru's bourque in her fists. If Shizuru determined to make it through, Natsuki swore to hold on until the last moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at Garderobe, everything had carried on as usual. Although not many students personally knew Natsuki and Shizuru, they eagerly awaited their return, wanting to hear stories from the fun journey. But Akane was sent to the medical center due to her loss of concentration, injuring herself during a combat training.

Dr. Greer was doing her paper works at her desk, letting the young nurse tend to the wound on Akane's knee. The woman stopped and tapped over her ear a little. After a short moment, she glanced at Akane, who was sitting still on the chair, looking pale with dark circles under her eyes. The girl must have been worried sick for her friend in the desert.

"You're all set, Higurashi!" Sagisawa patted on the girl's shoulder.

After Akane thanked the nurse and left, Dr. Greer approached Sagisawa and smiled knowingly. "It's not so nice to let the students smell what you'd been drinking, Sagisawa-san. Why don't you go cleaning yourself up?"

Blushing, Sagisawa quickly covered her mouth and retreated to the bathroom. Looking out into the empty hallway, Dr. Greer made sure nobody was around. She then slid the white door shut and tapped her ear again.

"Yes, master?"

"Things seem to have gone terribly wrong, or so I have heard."

Dr. Greer paused for a second, gulping. "They attacked us sooner than we expected. What are we going to do now?"

A long silence. "Just wait. We should know if she's really the one we're searching by the time she returns."

Although Dr. Greer was suspicious why Shizuru was required to learn the Book of Night so soon, she carried out the order obediently. "I delivered her the goods as you commanded. Although it was burnt with the library, I am not worried about it. She knows…"

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "Well done, Adriana."

Dr. Greer smiled at the reflection of her new face on the door. "You can call me 'Dr. Greer' now, sir."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A cold night had come sooner than Shizuru would have wanted. She found a cave just below a cliff and decided to make a night rest there. Slowly kneeling down, she laid Natsuki on the ground. The dark-haired girl had been dozing off from time to time all day though she tried her best to stay awake to keep Shizuru company.

After Shizuru put up a small fire, she unwrap the swords and used the black clothes to cover Natsuki, keeping the ill girl warmer. She had been taken a ten-minute break every hour to save some strength, but she knew she wouldn't last too long without water, having to carry Natsuki around. She rubbed her shoulders, inwardly grunting at the pain. The nasty fall from the back of the mammoth didn't help either, and her feet felt like burning from the continuous walk in the sand.

"Are we going to die…?"

Shizuru glanced up at her companion's shadow-cast face. Those green eyes looked tired but still managed to shine in the dark. It reminded her of Mr. Kuga's persistent courage to make a change. Natsuki possessed the same admirable quality as well.

Leaning against the rocky wall, Shizuru sat with one knee up. "I'll take you to Ventulus no matter what. You have my word."

With effort, Natsuki grabbed the Sword of Numen and crawled towards the taller girl. "I'll keep watch tonight. You should take some rest."

Shizuru lightly pushed Natsuki back down to the ground. "The faster you can walk, the better it'll be for me."

Lying flat on the ground, Natsuki stared up at the dimmed crimson eyes. She then pulled the sword out of its scabbard and handed it Shizuru. "Use it if needed."

Staring at the sword, Shizuru paused for a second. She then let out a careless sigh and grabbed the blade with her bare hand, slashing her own flesh.

"What are you doing!" Natsuki jumped, reluctant to pull the sword back for fear of hurting Shizuru even more.

Shizuru hastily licked the trails of blood on her palm, determined to drown the fierce thirst burning in her throat. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until now. Glancing up at Natsuki, she extended her hand to the younger girl. But Natsuki froze in her post; she could neither accept nor refused. Timidly, Shizuru took her hand back, disgusted by the desperate act herself. It was nothing new as she had done it before years ago, however, she felt ashamed to bare her true self in front of others now.

Shizuru got up and draped the bourque tighter around her neck. "Go back to sleep. I'll be just outside."

Natsuki studied the tall frame in black against the plane of the dark blue skies outside. The lanky stature moved in slow-motion as though its legs were chained with forlornness and fear, edging towards the entrance of the cave to seek light. Natsuki wanted to call out for the shadowy figure to stay, but eventually decided against it. She would have to let it go.

Gripping the sword tightly, Natsuki closed her eyes again and allowed the fatigue to take over her, unsure if she would ever wake up again.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The expedition helplessly continued for another three days. Shizuru was surprised just how far she had come when she didn't expect to last this long at all. The journey somehow had brought her back to the old days she had tried so hard to forget. God was putting her to test once again. Would she fail or redeem herself, she had yet to know.

Shizuru secretly dreaded the strong sun the day brings, but the dark, cold night wasn't welcoming either. She had to stop breathing once every so often as not to sneeze in front of her travel companion, not wanting to stir up any concern from the sleeping girl on her back. The trek became harder each hour passing. Her legs felt extremely sore and heavy. She couldn't quite register any movement of her toes now. Maybe it was for the better.

"Let me down…"

Shizuru's attention was pulled away from the physical pain at Natsuki's murmuring. She kept trudging ahead, ignoring the younger girl's plea.

"Fujino," Natsuki whispered with her coarse, weak voice.

"I won't… I won't let Mr. Kuga down… You and I, we'll get to Ventulus…" Shizuru mumbled almost to herself.

At the mention of her father, Natsuki slightly looked up. "I can walk. Let me." She feebly shook Shizuru's shoulder.

"Do you have to make it harder for me?" Shizuru snapped. Her patience was running low. Her arms ached badly, having to hold up Natsuki's legs to her waist. Her head was getting heavy, and her breath felt unusually warm. But she just couldn't stop now, or they both would die here.

Natsuki had no choice but to surrender. She didn't even have the energy to move her limping arms. The healing spell had stopped the poison somehow, but she wasn't trained enough to get rid of the sickness. Slowly, she faded into unconsciousness again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Principal Kruger and Ms. Steinberg stood at the terrace of Krawcyzk Castle, looking out to the boundless land of sand. There was still no sign of the two disciples anywhere as far as an eye could see.

"They were expected to be here three days ago, Madam. Do you think they're all right?" Ms. Steinberg asked, deep anxiety gracing over her face.

"A journey across the desert is known to be delayed, especially with inexperienced travelers." The principal smiled, sipping her lemonade.

"The young Count is so kind. He has been planning to arrange an extravagant dinner for both of them."

The principal laughed. "Is that why you're worried? Not having the guests to fill up the Count's dinning seats?"

"That's not it, Madam." Ms. Steinberg blushed at the tease.

Principal Kruger looked out to the desert again, her smile fading. "They will come, Yukariko. They will… or else we have already lost this war."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun was going down, bleeding the skies into deep red shades. With Natsuki on her back, Shizuru took another shaky step forwards. The exhaustion, the lack of water and sleep had pushed her to the edge now. Her parched lips bled from dryness. Her head was so heavy when she felt her arms and legs could break any moment. Her vision became so blurry she could barely see the horizontal line that was disappearing fast below the sandy plane.

Natsuki softly pulled Shizuru's bourque. "Fire… fire…"

Shizuru's head shot up, her eyes widened as she fiercely looked around. About half a mile ahead was a huge bonfire standing next to a few ebony tents, surrounded by a low fence of sandbags. Water was the first thought that came into Shizuru's beat mind. With all the energy she had left, she trudged ahead towards the only source of survival.

As soon as they got to the barrier of sandbags, Shizuru laid Natsuki down, hiding the girl behind the blockade. She carefully rose to observe the area. There were a few men in their late twenties around. No children or women in sight. Making up her mind, Shizuru started to crawl away.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked, coughing.

"Stay here. I'll find us some water."

Natsuki pulled Shizuru's hand, stopping the girl. "Are you going to steal it? Can't we ask for it? They might be able to give us some food too."

Shizuru stopped in her track. Five years ago, it was the only thing she was allowed to do to survive. Having Mr. Kuga's daughter mentioning it only deepened her humiliation. But, at this moment, she couldn't care less if she had to step back into disgrace again.

Shizuru brushed Natsuki's hand away. "Villagers would likely be across the river. These people are bandits, and being polite isn't going to get us what we want."

"Then take the sword," Natsuki said, hurriedly offering the weapon.

Feeling unworthy to hold the holy sword, Shizuru didn't waste the time to respond, and moved away. Less than twenty feet ahead, she spotted a black jar next to a tent. She glanced around and sneaked closer. Pushing the tin top off the jar, her eyes gleamed in absolute delight as she saw water inside. Hungrily, she put her face in the water, gulping as much as she could. She could breathe through it even.

However, the strangest thing happened. Flashes of all the things she had done long time ago came rushing back, choking her. She could see it unfold again and again in the clear volume of water, the source of life that could kill anyone. She could see now all the fear and shame—everything that made her who she was today.

The disturbing recollection stopped when a hand tapped over her shoulder. Wiping the water from her face, Shizuru stared up at the huge, blond man standing in front of her, a big sword in his rough hand. She flinched when she heard a weak cry from the other side of the tent. It was Natsuki's. About eight men dragged the dark-haired girl around to gather with the golden-haired man, who seemed to be the head of the gang.

"You stole our water… I'm going to make you pay," the leader said coldly as he used the tip of his sword to jerk Shizuru's bourque down from her head.

The blade made a swift slash across Shizuru's arm as the preamble of torture that would be followed by many others. But she barely noticed the pain. Her gaze was fixed on another man who had his hand on Natsuki's head, slamming the girl's face against the ground. All of a sudden, the horror during the months Shizuru was locked up in the hellish juvenile camp blazed before her eyes. She was made accustomed to watch her cellmates being tortured and slaughtered everyday, not knowing when it would be her turn.

But not tonight. Not when she had been given a new life. Not when light finally shone over her, and everything became much more meaningful. She wasn't about to give it all up.

"Look at me, you fucking cunt!"

Shizuru's head snapped. Instead of seeing the bandit leader above her, she saw the same old face of the guard from the camp. The man arched his arm, ready to strike down at the kneeling Shizuru.

Glaring up at him, Shizuru fiercely held her hand up. "_Formido!_**"** Everyone froze when the girl in black rose to her feet as if floating, the invisible power from her hand instead forcing the bandit leader down to his knees. The huge man began to choke while shrieking at the same time. His blue eyes shot out of their sockets as he rolled onto the ground, twitching and retching in pain.

"_Formido!_ I curse it upon you all!" Shizuru violently turned, crashing everything in her path.

Natsuki let out an agonizing scream that matched the remaining bandits' perfectly. Clenching her fists, her body quivered uncontrollably. Some of the men crawled on the ground like plagued animals. When the terror pushed them over the edge, they stabbed themselves, desperately putting an end to this misery. Some ran headfirst into the huge bonfire and burnt themselves alive.

Refusing to fall into the same ill fate like those men, Natsuki concentrated with all her remaining strength and chanted the spell of _Quies_, shielding the evil curse from her mind. With her eyes tightly shut, she could hear the men's excruciating cries start to dwindle. The menacing air that suffocated her lungs earlier seemed to fade as well. Everything was as quiet as a cemetery, only a chilly wind accompanying her shaken body.

Slowly, Natsuki got up, looking around. Hugging herself, Shizuru was kneeling on the ground, staggered against the falling wall of the tent.

"What were you doing! You're not supposed to use the curse!" Natsuki barked, but then coughed up in exhaustion.

Her lips trembling, Shizuru curled up in a ball, shuddering as though she was in Antarctica. She was muttering something to herself, her eyes widened and her gaze fixed at nothing in particular on the ground. Panicking, she began to scratch her own face as if some invisible bugs were crawling all over her skin.

Natsuki watched her travel companion, struck by the furious, yet terrified look in those crimson eyes. As concern began to replace her anger, she rushed to Shizuru and flipped her up, stopping the girl from harming herself. Although Shizuru was the one casting the curse, the lack of practice had self-inflicted her somehow.

"It's Okay. It's over now," Natsuki whispered urgently, feverishly rubbing Shizuru's shoulders. Noting the long cut on the girl's arm, she looked around to find the jar of water.

After drinking some water to regain some strength, Natsuki hurried back to the paling Shizuru with a bowl of clean water and a piece of cloth, tending to the girl's wound. Eventually, Natsuki closed her eyes, shunning the sight of the dead bandits around them, and bit her lips upon realization. Just how far Shizuru would go to defend Mr. Kuga's daughter? Just how great the sacrifice would cost? She cursed herself for wishing for a moment that her father were here. In this forsaken and brutal place, she couldn't resist the urge to feel the warmth of his strong embrace again. It had always lingered in her graying memories, but never completely vanished.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A figure in the dark cloak stood on the slope of sand about half a mile away from the camp of the bandits that was wiped out by two amateur fighters. Midori gritted her teeth as she clutched the spear in her hand. What she could not deny was the awesome power of the sinister curse she had just witnessed. Even a professional killer like her had a hard time blocking the curse herself. She even feared the equally strong command of _Quies_. It normally took years to master the spells. Those two girls were not as easy to deal with as she had expected. The fact that all of the Kuga girls seemed to be especially gifted enraged Midori even more.

Climbing onto the camel beside her, Midori rode away into the night. She could wait a little longer. There would be the time to avenge her enemy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru seemed to have lost consciousness already due to extreme fatigue and the backfired curse. Natsuki found some blankets and covered the older girl. She took liberty to take Shizuru's leather boots off, but was stunned to see the stains of blood and horrifying blisters all over the girl's feet. In deep guilt, she began to clean the injuries, careful not to hurt the sleeping girl. There seemed to be a few old blemishes beneath the new blisters also.

When Natsuki finished cleaning up Shizuru's boots, she hung them close to the bonfire, expecting them to dry when the morning came. After filling herself up with loads of bread crumbs she found in the tiny storage area of the camp, she went back to the torn tent and sat down, leaning against one of the poles that were used to hold the tent up. She pulled Shizuru up closer, letting the girl's head rested on her lap. With the Sword of Numen by her side, she kept her eyes wide open. There was no time for exhaustion right now. She reminded herself well of the mysterious intruder from the other night.

But Shizuru began to toss and turn, panting and muttering something, which made no sense. Her face became increasingly pale, beads of sweats forming on her forehead. Natsuki frowned, assuming that the taller girl was having a nightmare. But she paused when the black cloth slid down a little to reveal the scar on Shizuru's neck. Slowly, she reached for the sensitive mark, contemplating. How many scars this girl actually had? How deep Shizuru tried to bury them? The door to mystery was kept locked, but Natsuki wondered just what could break it.

Realizing that her companion would probably wake from her sleep if the nightmare continued, Natsuki gently put her hand over Shizuru's forehead and began to sing _Quies_, transcending the serenity into the other girl's mind. Soon, Shizuru's ragged breathing became regular and she traveled into the deepest slumber ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

At the Krawcyzk Castle, Ms. Steinberg hurried into Principal Kruger's bedroom, forgetting to knock.

Principal Kruger smiled lightly, rising up from her bed. She had woken up quite late this morning due to the late night chat with the Young Count over politics and business. "What is it, Yukariko?"

"I—I—I'm so sorry, Madam!" Ms. Steinberg blushed, swinging the door shut.

"No, it's all right. What is it?"

Ms. Steinberg paused for a moment and then stepped back into the room. "Umm, something unexpected has happened, Madam."

"Surprise me," Principal Kruger said dryly.

"Our—our students, Madam! They have all traveled here, neglecting their classes and trainings back at school! They're right here in the grand hall as we speak!"

Principal Kruger sat still on her bed, blinking in puzzlement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wooooooow! This place is so beautiful! I can't believe this!"

With backpacks over their shoulders, Garderobe students were murmuring to one another, looking up at the high ceilings of the hall and admiring the marvelous paintings along the walls. Sagisawa stood at the entrance of the hall, fidgety awaiting the principal. Dr. Greer watched a herd of young knights gathering around the thrilled girls, trying to strike a casual conversation with them.

"Would you be so kind and explain this to me, Sagisawa?"

Everyone stopped and looked up at Principal Kruger, who was accompanied down the main stairway by Count Krawcyzk, followed closely by Ms. Steinberg. Sagisawa, the students and the knights all bowed, greeting the Count, who nodded in return, smiling.

"Madam…" Sagisawa started. "I only meant to come here by myself because I'm worried about the extremely late arrival of Fujino and Kuga… But words seem to travel fast… And before I knew…" The nurse glanced at Haruka and Yukino, the two girls who determined to tag along, causing every other student to follow.

"And you let them follow without my consent?" Principal Kruger stared hard at Sagisawa. But Count Krawcyzk interrupted the older woman before she could continue.

"I certainly hope that my humble castle could accommodate all of the lovely guests, Ms. Kruger. This castle has long been without so many visitors; therefore this sudden visit has my most sincere welcome. They can stay until the two girls arrive." The Count then playfully winked at the young knights below.

Principal Kruger could only sigh, not wanting to object the Count's generosity. But Sagisawa would surely have an earful later on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akane took up a room with Haruka and Yukino. With a balcony to the amazing view of the desert, the room offered a king-size bed, a desk and a chair. A grand closet stood next to the splendid bathroom that came with a swimming pool inside.

"Gold. Gold. Gold. It's gold everywhere!" Haruka commented, wide-eyed.

"Doesn't your house look similar to this?" Yukino chortled.

"Not this much GOLD!" Haruka curiously tapped over the golden, carved borders of the oak desk. "The Count must be real wealthy! Wooooosh!"

"And he's handsome too…" Akane murmured, bouncing on the large bed.

Haruka and Yukino glanced at each other, and then ran towards the bed, throwing themselves on either side of Akane.

"Oh, my God, Higurashi! Don't blush!" Haruka teased.

"I am not!" Akane indeed blushed into deeper red.

Yukino just laughed. She had never seen Akane this way before, but it was only natural with the girls their age. Somehow, she understood Akane's stand quite well. Yukino herself had not the strong determination to become an Otome like the others. She only studied and trained as hard as she could to be able to enroll into Garderobe to be close to her long-time friend, Haruka. Akane must have done so only to follow Mr. Kuga's wish, but whatever future beyond Garderobe would be left to Akane's choice since it seemed that Mr. Kuga did not force any of his children-in-care after their graduation. All of the Kuga girls, who had graduated, did not continue their ways to become Otome fighters, and this could be the same case with Akane. Yukino knew just what a lovely, innocent girl like Akane would want.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A small sigh escaped Shizuru's mouth as the first sign of her stirring out of her sleep. The noon sunlight invaded through her heavy eyelids. She felt a little cold. In a hot, dry desert, cool breeze lingered under the shades. Before she could pull the blanket up, a hand managed the task for her. She looked up and realized for the first time that she was resting her head on Natsuki's lap.

As if in trance, Shizuru stared at the raven-haired angel, who had sung for her, saving her from falling into the eternal darkness. "Was it really you…?"

"It worked quite well, didn't it?" Natsuki looked equally tired, but those green eyes still sparkled with strength as always—the forever burning spirit Shizuru had lost years ago along the harsh route of this vast golden land.

Brushing the old memories away, Shizuru slowly got up, trying to still her shivering body. She halted all her movements when she realized she was bare feet. Hastily, she covered her battered feet with the blanket, embarrassed to let Natsuki see them.

"I—uh… I thought you'd feel more comfortable with them off…" Natsuki said quietly.

Without another word, Shizuru strode towards her boots that were hanging just outside the torn tent. Keeping her gaze down, she promptly put them on, ignoring the pain as the blisters were pressed against the leather.

Natsuki walked over to retrieve some dry food and water, and came back to sit down next to the chestnut-haired girl in the warmth of the sun. They quietly began their brunch, trying their best to disregard the corpses around them.

"We'll have enough food and water to get to Chandra River now. We even have a few camels to choose too!" Natsuki spoke with a mouthful.

"No more walking as the principal instructed?"

"Call me a spoiled brat. But I think we have had enough punishment already." Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut.

Shizuru took a sip of water. "You didn't sleep at all?"

"I took advantage from you for the past few days, didn't I?"

"That wasn't the issue." The thought never came across Shizuru's mind, and it did bother her to some extent that Natsuki took her sincere kindness that way.

Natsuki stared out into the glittering, sandy plane before them. "You could have left me in the middle of the desert, but you didn't."

Shizuru shrugged. "I still want to go back to Garderobe—"

"I doubt Garderobe means that much for a person who intentionally failed the exam the first time," Natsuki said, smirking.

Shizuru turned to stare at her travel companion. "Neither do I think that it means anything to a girl who remains there only to please her mother."

The statement wiped the smirk from Natsuki's face. Realizing her mistake, Shizuru directed her gaze down at her food. Yukino's mother was one of those high-society housewives, who knew a little too much about everybody else's business. Natsuki's outright dislike for the Kuga girls only suggested how bad things were between her parents. Mrs. Kuga looked to be the honorary man's archenemy, and the only possible reason for the woman to send their only child to Garderobe was probably just to upset him.

"Do not presume to know anything about me or what _I_ think!" Natsuki got up and stalked into the tent to gather her belongings.

Pulling the bourque over her head, Shizuru gradually followed. She felt the need to protect herself after being so exposed last night, resulting in her blurting out at the dark-haired girl. The blunder in using the curse was appalling, and the scars on her body were like snippets of her ugly soul she never wanted anyone to see.

"I'm sorry. That was vile of me to accuse you."

Natsuki grunted in annoyance after an unsuccessful attempt to tie the sword along with the clothes. She let out a sigh and then turned to Shizuru. "You don't have to be sorry. You were kinda right, actually…"

"Still, it wasn't my place." Shizuru walked out. She didn't want to stay as if forcing Natsuki to reveal her feelings more.

Looking down, Natsuki clutched the sword in her hand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ms. Steinberg paced around in the study room, grumbling to herself. Principal Kruger sat still on the crimson, velvet couch, deep in her thoughts. A glass of wine in his hand, the young Count stood by the window, his gaze flickering between the two women.

Sagisawa and Dr. Greer each sat upon a velvet chair, contemplating the ways to help the two lost girls. But nothing could help them if the principal decided against it.

"I understand that the trip across the desert is somewhat dangerous. Should we dispatch a help unit and search for them?" the Count offered politely.

Ms. Steinberg stopped her dizzying steps, her face beamed as she looked at the principal.

"No," the principal said quietly, but with authority.

The Count glanced at Ms. Steinberg, sipping his wine nervously.

"But… but Madam… they might be in serious troubles now…" Ms. Steinberg tried to reason.

The principal waved her hand, a cool smile on her face. "I trust that they will make it here on their own. If they cannot, it means that they're unfit to join the worthy rank of Otome fighters."

Ms. Steinberg gulped, not daring to counter her superior anymore. It was obviously more than just a punishment now. She did not quite understand why the principal had to put these two particular coral-class girls into such a harsh trial when the trainings the school offered were challenging enough. It seemed the principal had something set in mind for these two girls to achieve—something grander than any of Garderobe student was asked to acquire. But for what purpose, Ms. Steinberg had yet to see it through.

After the decision was made, the wait continued. Sagisawa and Ms. Steinberg excused themselves. Dr. Greer's gaze briefly met with the Count's before she retreated out of the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riding on the camels, Shizuru and Natsuki headed towards Chandra River. Their belongings and food supplies were packed and tied over the camels' back. Shizuru had taken the bandit leader's sword with her for protection, not wanting to rely on Natsuki if anything should happen.

"They're faster than I thought!" giggling, Natsuki commented on her camel's speed.

Shizuru lightly smiled. It seemed the younger girl was physically recovering just fine. The girl's talent was beyond question now; she was able to stop the poison while lacked the expertise in healing spell. As the bandits succumbed into horrible death, Natsuki pulled herself together and fought against the vicious curse.

Shizuru pointed forwards. "The river!"

Natsuki's head shot up. All her attention was directed at the sight of glittering stream about three hundreds meters before them.

"We make it! Yes, we make it!" Natsuki clenched her fist in triumph.

Chortling, Shizuru sped ahead towards the river.

"H—hey—wait! Cheater!" Natsuki followed suit, laughing heartily.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After their struggled attempt to cross the river, they headed forty miles west of Middle Chandra to find the one village that could provide them the direction to Ventulus. Their journey was coming closer to an end, and they just couldn't express how happy they were.

Dragging the camels into the small, crowded streets of the village of Gulzar, the two blended in well with the crowd. The village was a rest area for travelers, who could not afford the luxury of great liners, from all over the world. To keep their swords safe from attention, Shizuru tightly wrapped them in black clothes, covering up the gold and jewels.

"How much is this?" Natsuki asked the seller at a fruit stand, picking up a pear.

"Five dollars each. Hard currency, dear," the seller replied.

"These are expensive as hell!" Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

"You can expect it here." Shizuru promptly paid for a few pears and continued walking.

Natsuki followed closely. "You seem to know a bit about the desert and all. You've been here before, haven't you?"

"Eavesdropping seems to be your favorite pastime activity, Kuga."

Natsuki stopped, realizing she was caught again. She couldn't help it; Haruka was talking so loudly at the balcony the night before they journeyed into the desert.

"You know it's easier to just join the conversation," Shizuru said with a smirk.

"Oh, well… What were you doing in the middle of the desert then? I thought you were one of those poor kids with no means to travel." Natsuki tried to cover her embarrassment only to make another mistake. Shizuru looked away for a moment at the remark.

Smiling dryly, Natsuki pointed at the two, fifty-meter high limestone towers, a robe bridge suspended between them. Four, high, stony walls surrounded the vast, square area, blocking any view inside. "Interesting, eh? Why would some rich nobleman build up his castle here?"

"I wasn't traveling; I was sent here… And the _castle_ you see is, in fact, a juvenile camp."

Natsuki mentally smacked her own forehead for asking the wrong question again. But she was also curious about Shizuru's past even more now. "A camp…? It's rather huge," she muttered softly, but loud enough for her companion to hear.

"About eight hundreds children were sent here every year. The world had no place for people like us," Shizuru simply stated, chewing the pear.

Although Shizuru's voice remained as calm as ever, Natsuki knew better than that. Surely, the bitterness from being cast out from society could not have evaporated in such a short period of time. Five years weren't long enough for Natsuki to forget her father either. Staring at the twenty-five-meter high, steely gates, Natsuki wondered what secrecy Shizuru locked up behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Shizuru and Natsuki had been staying at a cheap motel for the past two nights, taking some decent rest before continuing their journey to Ventulus. They finally had their first bath in days and couldn't thank enough for it. Natsuki managed to find a real antidote to get rid of the rattlesnake poison, while Shizuru obtained the direction to Ventulus.

After sunset, they decided to go out and treated themselves a nice dinner before leaving Gulzarrose garden in Arabic tomorrow morning. Going for the safest bet, they both hung the enveloped swords over the shoulders everywhere they go.

However, the favorite tourist spot in Gulzar was the bistro located along the high walls of the fortress, offering the view of the desert on one side, and on the other side, a square, brick-paved ground, where chained children were forced upon harsh tasks as cutting up logs and dragging stones. Humans always found a way to entertain themselves. Occasional fights between the imprisoned children below and guards chastising them were like an extra show for the tourists who dined up along the walls.

Each table was lit with a small candle, and most of them were occupied already. Sitting at the table in the corner, Natsuki grumbled over her cup of wine, looking out to the desert instead. Although the local doctor told her to stay away from alcohol for a while due to the antivenin, she just wanted half a cup to celebrate her survival.

Upon seeing the gruesome view, Natsuki tried to tell Shizuru to go elsewhere, but the bistro's owner arrogantly insisted that this place was the best in the village. He'd take it as an insult if the two girls left without trying his foods. Since Shizuru seemed untouched by the sceneries, Natsuki could only let the owner take them to the available seat.

"Ventulus is about a hundred and sixty-seven miles northwest from here. Ah… with the camels, it shouldn't take us too long. Two days? Three? No, two is good. Heck, I'm getting real good at this—" Natsuki looked up from the piece of paper in her hand to find that Shizuru wasn't listening.

With the sixth cup of wine in her hand, Shizuru was staring down at the children, oblivious to everything else around her. She had been quiet throughout the dinner. In fact, she had been unusually distant ever since their arrival at Gulzar.

"Fujino," Natsuki softly called out.

Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki. Smiling lightly, she lazily picked up the rose from the tiny, slim vase on the wooden table. "Gulzar… This place is full of thorns."

Natsuki leaned over the table, politely taking the rose away before the chestnut-haired girl could clutch it. Raising her brows, she sat back down and put the rose aside. "You could have said 'no', but don't you just love torturing yourself?"

"I didn't refuse because I wanted you here." Shizuru carelessly wiped her lips with her finger after a sip of wine. She then stared back at her travel companion, her gaze flirting with mockery. "I find it amusing. We're watching the crime against humanity that no nation wanted to waste their time and money to hinder. In the future, we are expected to swear our allegiances and risk our lives for the very same people who let this continue."

Natsuki stopped, studying the girl opposite to her. Flashes of orange light from the torches lit around the prison area below danced along the angular shape of Shizuru's chin, reflecting deep red in her eyes.

"How often do people get to see it? The other side of this _beautiful_ world. You and the rest back at Windbloom just have no goddamn clue." The taller girl scoffed, washing up the wine and waving the cup for more.

Natsuki felt her blood boiling inside her. Taking insult was never her strong suit, but it was different this time. She felt like a slap in her face when Shizuru, one of the Kuga girls, had saved her life only to insult her in the end. "I should probably say 'thank you' now because you desperately need it." With that, Natsuki finished her own cup of wine in one gulp as well.

Shizuru snatched the cup from Natsuki's hand, cursing under her breath. "You shouldn't even be drinking alcohol."

"Why? You're afraid that I'm gonna die…? Because it'd disappoint _that_ man?"

Shizuru looked away. "He's your father."

Natsuki angrily threw her plate down at the children below, causing Shizuru to rise to her feet, clenching her fists. "What are you going to do? For what exactly? Nobody gives a fuck about them, all right!" Grabbing her sword, Natsuki stormed off, pushing Shizuru back down to her seat. Before she could run down the spiraling-downwards stairs, she abruptly halted and spun around. "And neither do you! You, of all people, could sit here and watch them like it didn't mean anything! You want to save me? Try fucking save yourself!"

Shizuru sat still in her post, ignoring the murmuring from other customers. After a few more cups of wine, she put the money on the table and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night was fading so achingly slow tonight. It was only four o'clock in the morning, but Shizuru was praying for the sun already. Sitting on the sand, she leaned against the cold wall that surrounded the towers, shivering. She had not returned to the motel, fearing to face Natsuki and what the girl could have said more to shake her whole.

Hugging her knees, Shizuru buried her face down, not daring to see anything at the moment. She could hear faint, painful cries from the other side of the wall, matching with her mental one perfectly. She was probably the only one in Gulzar right now who knew exactly what was happening to those children inside. With all the hard works, most of the children didn't live to be fifteen, if they failed to escape from the prison.

Staring down at her feet, she didn't have to take the boots off. She could see so clearly the old scars from walking bare feet in prison and the ones obtained during the days in the desert after she successfully escaped along with a younger boy. Clasping her ears and shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to chase away the image of him that still managed to haunt her when she was not careful; his face when he looked up at her, terrorized as she strangled him to death for the remaining water after being lost in the desert for several days.

Shizuru jumped when she caught a soft sound of footsteps approaching her. Draped in white, with the Sword of Numen hanging over her shoulder, Natsuki paused at the sight of tears pouring out of those angry crimson eyes. Shizuru slowly pushed herself up, glaring at the intruder of her solitude.

"You know… I… I didn't mean to say those things…" Natsuki whispered, standing fidgety, not daring to come any closer.

Shizuru pressed her back against the wall, her gaze flickering around, looking out for something. A crime must be paid. Someone was coming after her. "I didn't mean to do a lot of things I have done either," she muttered lowly as if speaking to herself.

Natsuki looked up, studying the taller girl's ashen face.

Restlessly, Shizuru clasped the scar on her neck. The wound was repeated again, and it was no accident. Why didn't she think of it earlier? Why did she try to run away from the truth? That girl was still alive. Her nightmare had caught up with her.

"What is it?" Natsuki slowly edged closer to Shizuru.

Shizuru stopped for a long moment, staring out into the vast, dark land behind Natsuki for any sign of an intruder. No matter how drastically her life had changed, nothing could undo her past. Natsuki was right; how heartless she was to be able to sit up there and watched those children suffer the fate she knew better than anyone else.

Natsuki strode towards Shizuru with confidence now, holding the girl up against the wall before she could fall to her knees. "Tell me, Fujino… Tell me…" she whispered into Shizuru's ear, unsure whether the girl heard it or not.

"I… Someone… I don't remember who it was… He… He tried to steal… more food from the kitchen, and—and he got caught…"

Natsuki watched the taller girl, patiently waiting. Shizuru closed her eyes and let the horrid night unfold before her eyes again.

'_This is all you're going to get tonight, you bastards!' _

_The guard tossed just one, half-filled bowl into the cell of seven, hungry children, the thief included. It wasn't the first meal of punishment, but this had gone on for almost a week now. Everyone was starving to death._

_Along with everyone else, the eleven-year-old blonde girl leapt at the food. But being a tad thinner than most of the kids in there, she was pushed aside. Lying on the ground, she glanced up to see a spiteful smirk on the guard's face, which had forever imprinted in her mind. Pulling herself together, she tried one more time for her share, but was stopped by a nasty slash at the base of her neck. Thrown to the ground, she was bewildered by the blood streaming out of the wound. She had been near death countless times, but this was no less terrifying._

_The blonde shakily looked up to the taller girl who was looming above her, a crooked fork in the girl's tarred hand. The attacker had long, deep red, messy hair, her fierce gaze forged with rage that mirrored the wounded girl's hidden one, infecting each other with all the hatred they buried deep inside._

_The redhead then turned to the gathering children, pushing and plunging them out of her way. Frightened, the blonde fumbled for something—anything under the stalks of hays. Being injured in this prison meant pending death. The guards wouldn't bother to fix you up. Your cellmates would probably kill you and cut you up into pieces for foods._

_A piece of glass was what the blonde girl found. Holding it tightly until her hand bled, she jumped at the redhead, stabbing into her back again and again. She didn't quite remember how many blows it took until the red-haired girl finally fell to the ground. She only stopped when blood soaked her whole ragged cloth, interrupted and pulled away to the side by the guard. Just when the door opened, she and the rest of the children took the opportunity to break free._

Shizuru looked away, her gaze dull, clouded by the darkness of night skies. "I heard screaming behind me. Some of them must have been caught, but I didn't stop… I didn't look back until I was out in the desert… with another boy… whom I… I…"

Natsuki softly shushed Shizuru, holding her tighter. Although Natsuki was disturbed by the crimes her companion had committed long ago, this journey had shown her the other side of this sinner—the beautiful side of this cruel world.

"It was always better them than me… always…" Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki stared up at the dark skies, tears involuntarily welling up in her eyes. "But he changed all that…?" She couldn't believe where she was now. She had endured years of isolation and resentment, lost in anger. She had fought hard through doubts and dangers to stand here in the middle of wilderness to finally realize who her father really was.

Shizuru gradually stood up, releasing herself from Natsuki's embrace. Wiping her face free from tears—her heart from fear, she marched towards the back gates of the prison and drew out the bandit's sword. If no one in Gulzar cared for the truth, she'd be the only one to face it. A swift, solid swing of the sword split the rusty chains up, leaving the high, black, steely gates vulnerable.

As Shizuru raised her hand, the gates began to open up, letting out a loud grating sound. The heavy planes slowly revealed the sight of a large, square area, lit by torches periodically attached to the long, stony walls. Several guards looked up from the tasks at hands. Ten, huge, burning-coal containers stood in two rows, being fuel fed by the children, who were chained together by their ankles. They all gradually stopped their tasks, perplexed by the presence of the intruder.

"Who the hell are you!" With an axe in his hand, the nearest guard strutted towards Shizuru.

Natsuki instantly stepped in front of her friend, holding the Sword of Numen, fully charged with energy as if she was ready to strike another mammoth down. "We've come to free them!" she declared.

Shizuru looked away a little, her shoulders trembling from snickering.

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder and blushed in anger. "What are you laughing—" But her words trailed off at the smile on Shizuru's face—the genuinely peaceful one Natsuki had never seen before.

Her smile disappearing as fast as it came, Shizuru stared at the dark-haired girl, her steady, calm gaze reminding Natsuki of the possible outcome of this fight. They might be expelled from Garderobe for real this time.

"Ah, jeez, to hell with it!" Natsuki grunted to herself.

The girls then nodded at each other and firmly held up their swords to their chest levels, ready for the battle ahead. The guards garnered up their weapons and ran towards the two intruders. Natsuki and Shizuru struck back with superior fighting skills and the greater will to change.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Up on top of the tower, Midori watched the two girls clashing with the guards below. She had to remind herself to breathe when she saw the holy sword in Natsuki's hand. The Sword of Numen had been kept secret for centuries, deep underneath the sacred ground of Garderobe. Only a handful of men and women had the rare chance to try their hands on the sword, in which all attempts failed.

It seemed that Shizuru's life wasn't the only thing Midori plan to take tonight. The Sword would be her reward for all the troubles in the desert as well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Shizuru was taking down the guard one by one, she glanced at Natsuki once every so often, making sure that the girl was safe. Natsuki's fighting here out of her own free will only made Shizuru feel deeply indebted. But Shizuru's attention strayed away when she heard distant yelling from the other side. Roughly about twenty more guards were heading towards them.

Kicking a wounded man away, Natsuki looked over her shoulder. "I'll hold them back!" She then continued her urgent task, blocking the men and opening up the way for Shizuru to go free the kids before more guards would arrive.

After Shizuru hastily freed the children in the area, she ran into the torch-lit tunnel, where it led to the endless rows of cells in the huge cellar. Almost a thousand children gathered at the entrances of their cells, clanking the steely locks against the thick, wooden bars, yelling for their freedom.

The guards took their weapons and immediately attacked the intruder. Calmly, Shizuru held her sword up, ready for the assault.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the ground level, Natsuki took down the last man in sight. The children, who were freed earlier, had all escaped from the area already. She looked around and found that only corpses and silence of the night were surrounding her. Panting, she wiped the sweat and blood from her face.

"Nice performance," a cold voice came from behind.

Natsuki spun around, but was puzzled to see a red-haired woman in a dark cloak instead of a guard.

"Kruger must be proud. You didn't even use your robe." Midori's gaze lowered to the sword in Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki stepped back as the woman edged closer, both taking each step with extreme caution. The fiery red hair did gain a lot of attention from Natsuki. After contemplating all the events in the past days, Natsuki came to the one conclusion: the mysterious intruder had finally shown herself. And this person looked to be that girl Shizuru thought to kill in the prison five years ago.

"I wonder how you managed to survive my poison. You're really something." Midori chuckled, distantly circling her prey.

Natsuki fiercely stared back. The woman's serene voice seemed to have a strange effect on her. Her body began to tremble as coldness crept into her bones. "You could have killed us that night. What exactly do you want?"

"Don't be scared. I won't harm you… if you don't come in my way."

"I won't let you hurt her," Natsuki growled. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the wall already.

Midori chuckled. "So this is the end. Kruger had miscalculated it. This is the beginning of _our_ time." With that, Midori charged at Natsuki with the spear in her hands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru pulled her sword out of a guard's torso, thrusting him to the cement floor. With all the torches burning along the narrow pathway in the basement, Shizuru sweated profusely after the fight. She had just taken down a dozen or two of guards. Not caring to wipe the blood from her face, she made her way to the first cell and used the key to open the door. One by one, children stampeded out of their cells, running towards their freedom.

Until the last cell was opened, Shizuru made sure that all the kids were freed. She then followed them out of the tunnel to the ground level. Going up to the tower, she had to cross the bridge to the eastside. There was another segment of confinement on the other side of the tower, a special prison for children who failed trying to escape.

But Shizuru stopped dead in her track before she could even take the first step onto the bridge. The ghost of her past was standing on the other end of the bridge. The sight alone was a terrifying nightmare, but seeing Natsuki kneeling before Midori, froze Shizuru to the core.

"And so we meet again." With the spear hanging over her shoulder, Midori held up the Sword of Numen, declaring her victory. To Shizuru's surprise, Midori was out of breath as well.

"I'd prefer those children locked up in there, so they'd know exactly how I felt back then." Gripping Natsuki's hair, Midori forcefully pushed Natsuki's head lower, causing the girl to yelp in pain.

"This is between you and me. Leave them out of it." Shizuru clutched the sword in her hand, trying to hide fear in her eyes. The ordinary sword wouldn't last too long in a fight against Numen.

"How noble you've become. No more stabbing in the back, Fujino?"

Shizuru instantly looked down, shame hanging heavily over her whole.

Midori shakily put the blade over Natsuki's neck. "The world is so unfair. Don't you hate them all…? I do." She looked back up to Shizuru and smiled. "I want to see you suffer. Your friend will die, and it is all your fault."

Panicking, Shizuru trudged ahead, but stopped when Midori pressed the blade tighter against the dark-haired girl's neck.

"Drop the sword," Midori calmly ordered.

"Don't—" But Natsuki was interrupted when the blade sliced into her flesh.

Shizuru urgently tossed the sword over the bridge, letting it fall into the huge container of burning coals below.

"Stupid… stupid…" Natsuki grunted in frustration, angry tears in her eyes. She felt so helpless when her body was still shaken by the evil spell cast upon her.

Midori smirked at the result. "The world has its way, and we are all scarred now. But I survived. I won."

Shizuru squeezed her eyes shut, silently cursing herself. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to keep the promise to take Natsuki to Ventulus now. Everything she had gone through was pointless. Every sacrifice Mr. Kuga had done for her was nil. Absentmindedly, she strode towards Natsuki, unable to believe that her fragile world was crumbling apart once more. She was going down the pit of blackness again.

"Stop right there! I said stop right there!" Midori yelled.

Shizuru only paused when she was close enough to see the trails of blood on Natsuki's white cloth, and her despair was washed away by anger. They had come so far to fight for freedom tonight, but it had to end this way. She bit her lips hard, refusing to fall in the trap of defeat. Like Midori, she would fight against fate. She had done it before and certainly would do it again.

Slowly, Shizuru raised her hands up as though she surrendered. But the smile on Midori's face vanished when Shizuru's hand flicked the black fabric down, revealing another sword dangling behind her.

_There will be a time to decide it…_ Principal Kruger's words echoed in Shizuru's mind.

Closing her eyes, Shizuru took a deep breath in and firmly drew the sword out of its scabbard, gripping it with both hands. Natsuki stared up at the shiny steel, a faint smile of awe plastering all over her face.

Midori's mouth was wide open, stunned at the sight of the Sword of Fatum. "The Sword… of Destiny…"

Shizuru stared straight at her enemy, determined to stop this nightmare right here. Right now. "You will release her." The soft words came in a deadly tone.

Midori growled at the disdainful order, arching her arm up. But the blade of Fatum came between Numen's and the raven-haired girl, barely saving Natsuki's head from slipping off her shoulders. Midori thrust her sword up, entangling the golden hilt with Shizuru's silver one.

Shizuru turned to put herself between Midori and Natsuki, keeping her gaze fixed on the snarling redhead. "Kuga! Go now!"

Natsuki hesitated, not wanting to leave her friend alone. But without a weapon of her own, she knew what she had to do. She ran down the spiraling stairs to get to the confinement on the other side of the east tower.

Midori gritted her teeth at her failed attempt to stop Natsuki. She then set free her sword from Shizuru's, taking a few steps back to regain her balance. On guard, the two enemies watched each other, careful in every step they take. Raising the Sword of Numen high over her head, Midori soared at Shizuru, yelling in anger. Fire sparked as the two holy blades collided with each other, thunders rumbling over the endless, dark plane of skies. The younger girl received the strike with her sword, and swiftly charged back at the redhead. With ease, Midori turned to swerve the longer blade away from her torso, and then darted in, striking as fast as discharged bullets, driving Shizuru back almost to the end of the bridge. At a fierce blow, Shizuru was thrown back against the rock-strewn wall, but spun away from the spot, letting Numen's blade ripped through the stones instead. Avoiding being cornered, Shizuru quickly climbed onto the robes suspending the bridge, and landed a good distance away from the redhead. Turning around, Midori quietly observed the slightly alarming look on Shizuru's face and wasted no time to deliver another ferocious attack, forcing the younger girl to pull back further.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki ran into the tunnel, where screaming children were still locked up behind countless rows of cells. With the swords in their hands, nine remaining guards looked at each other, baffled at what was happening outside. Natsuki instantly dove at one of them, thrusting him down and snatching his sword.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dark skies slowly fade as the sun began to rise at the horizontal line. Although Shizuru skillfully fought back with all her might, nothing could stop her enemy's wrath now. As the hilts of the swords locked again, Midori rammed Shizuru down to the ground. Shizuru immediately rolled on her back, narrowly avoiding the blade of Numen that gashed through the wooden floor of the bridge. Panting, Shizuru rose to her feet at once, backing away from her foe. Although Midori had her edge as a seasoned professional killer, Shizuru could see how Midori wheezed just to hold Numen upright.

Midori glanced up at the tip of the sword in her hand, seemingly realizing it as well. Not everyone was meant to hold a certain, holy sword, and the fact that Shizuru could handle one enraged Midori. "You can't win anymore!" She struck down at the robes, cutting the bridge down.

Bewildered, Shizuru ran into the stony tower for support, but Midori soared after her, plummeting them both down the high, spiraling stairs. As soon as they rolled to the ground level, Midori reached back and gripped her spear, dashing at the reeled Shizuru. With effort, the younger girl put up her sword to block the blow, but Midori's force successfully grinded her back down to the ground. Shizuru wasn't sure if it was actually the Sword of Fatum, or Midori's fury that broke the handle of the spear in two. Before she knew it, Midori lifted her up and threw her against the scorching container of coals. Sprawled, Shizuru coughed up furiously, trying to catch her breath.

Natsuki came out of the tunnel along with milling children, who ran towards the opened gates. She panicked at the sight of the falling bridge, and looked around for any sign of Shizuru. Quickly, she spotted the two, Midori straddling on top of Shizuru, but she was terrified when Midori seized the broke spear from the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Shizuru wasn't sure why Natsuki screamed. She paused for a second and then looked down at the golden spear buried in her abdomen. The pain only registered in her mind when Midori violently twisted the spear, causing her to twitch and screamed in pain. Amidst the searing agony, she could hear Midori's laugh and Natsuki's cry thundering in her head. Before the focus of her eyes could lose the sight of the twilight skies above, she reached for the sword lying next to her and blindly swung it. Midori's left leg spun off her thigh. Shrieking, the redhead fell to Shizuru's side, shaking as blood shot out of the malicious wound.

Natsuki rushed to Shizuru and helped her off the ground. Winded, Shizuru still raised the sword up, thrashing to strike at her fallen opponent. But Natsuki hugged Shizuru, dragging her away. "Leave her! Leave her! You don't have to do this again…!"

Staring at the ashen-faced Midori helplessly crawling on the ground, Shizuru could imagine how Midori looked five years ago, left wounded in the cell, and she certainly didn't want to know what Midori had to endure after that. Gradually, she gave in to Natsuki's force and lowered the bloody sword down.

"We must go before the reinforcement arrives." After Natsuki went to retrieve the Sword of Numen at the base of the spiraling stairs, she put Shizuru's arm over her shoulders. Slowly, they both headed towards the gates.

"You… can't… not anymore…" Glaring up at the two girls walking away, Midori unsteadily raised her hand up, muttering a curse.

At the first step beyond the gates, Shizuru halted in her track and let out a tortured scream, her hand shooting at the injury on her abdomen. The wound was rapidly tore up, blood pouring out.

"Fujino! Fujino!" Natsuki panicked, holding Shizuru up.

Even with all the pain, Shizuru furiously pushed Natsuki away. If both Midori and she could never walk out of this cycle of hell, then so be it. She summoned her last strength and fiercely swung the Sword of Fatum in full circle. A cosmic, white light drew from the tip of the blade, cutting through the high, stony walls, the rows of the gigantic columns and the towers.

Midori looked up as it began to shower crumbs of rocks around her. The walls started to crumple down, shaking the whole ground. The columns swayed and eventually slid off their bases, while the towers began to fall. Midori roared at the top of her lungs as the coal container spilt and plunged down upon her.

In Natsuki's arms, Shizuru staggered on the ground, breathlessly watching the castle of her nightmare collapse into pieces. Thick clouds of sands fumed into the bright blue skies. The strong sun shone over every stone in Gulzar, chasing away every shadow of terror. It was the new beginning, and even if she might not be able to live it, a small smile managed to appear on her pale face.

_It's over…_

Shizuru tiredly let her whole body slide off Natsuki's arms and fell to the ground. Natsuki's shouting echoed distantly in her ears before everything turned into absolute blackness.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Along the dark, damp, narrow path, Shizuru carefully moved, glancing around in fright. She rubbed her arms, hugging herself to protect her naked form from the chilly air. Foggy breaths that came out between her trembling lips only worsened the poor visibility. Her bare feet felt icky as she took a few steps further.

Not knowing where to go, she eventually knelt down, shivering. After a few moments, her vision began to adjust to the darkness. Her pale hands became slightly visible in the dimming light. But the sight of her scar-free body struck her.

_It must be a dream… Is it…?_

Her head shot up when a dreadful thought hit her. Where was the furious fire if she were in hell? Where were the golden clouds if she were in heaven? As fear gripped her, frustration grew as fiercely. Her heart beat faster each second past as though it would leap out of her chest. She got up to her feet and began to walk further, trying to seek any source of light.

For what it seemed hours to her, Shizuru kept on going, searching for the end of time. The wind became stronger, pulling her hair to the back and exposing her pale face to the bright, white light that suddenly shot up to the air, shining its radiance into her weak eyes. She stopped in her track.

'There's nothing we could do. We must let her go,' a deep, male voice spoke softly.

'Maybe we could change her… We could make her anew,' a female voice pleaded.

Shizuru kept her face down to avoid the strong light, but listened attentively. The two voices rang achingly familiar to her ears.

'Is there a way to defy fate?' the man's voice was muffled in despair.

Shizuru's arms gradually lowered down to her sides, feeling more at ease. The air around her became warmer and her body stopped shuddering. The familiar warmth she had lost long ago revisited and caressed her whole.

There was a long pause before the woman spoke again. 'As I lay you down, my beloved one, I wish you all the love in the world, and that you may feel it in your soul whenever you need it.'

"Don't…" Shizuru shut her eyes tightly.

'This is one sacrifice I must make.' The woman began to sob.

Clenching her fists, Shizuru blindly shook her head. "Please… no…"

'When Heaven speaks to you, you will be obliged to make one as well. Fate is in your hand.'

Shizuru could feel the warmth escaping as the presence of the voices faded. Her eyes shot opened in panic. "Don't leave me!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Don't leave—" Breathing hard, Shizuru sprung up from what seemed to be a wooden board, a blanket over her shivering body. It was nighttime, but she was clueless what day it was. She felt she had been sleeping forever.

At the shout, Natsuki rushed into the worn carriage, edging closer to the chestnut-haired girl. "Are you all right? Bad dream?" She carefully helped Shizuru lie back down, pulling the blanket back to the taller girl's neck.

Eyes widened in fright, Shizuru stared up at the dark-haired girl. "Where are we? What are we doing here? How long have I been sleeping? Where are we going—"

Chuckling, Natsuki gently pressed her finger over Shizuru's lips. "You'd been unconscious for almost three days. Fever and whatnot. A local doctor in Gulzar took care of the wound, but you still need a real, decent doctor though. I hope we can get to Ventulus by tomorrow morning." She let out a sigh in relief, smiling lightly. "I bought this old carriage and got our ass out of there ASAP. I'm just taking a little break right now. We'll be moving again in a few minutes."

Shizuru's eyes started to narrow down in fatigue after the rush of adrenaline subsided. She listened to Natsuki and tried to remember as much as she could, although her brain didn't work so well at the moment as pain crept in again. She was surprised that she managed to survive until now.

"Are we… being followed?"

"Not that I know of. Gulzar is just a village in the middle of nowhere, so I don't think any official, armed force is in a hurry to rescue those bastardized guards. You wouldn't believe this, but some of the villagers actually celebrated a whole night for it!"

Shizuru smiled when she saw the grin on Natsuki's face. The younger girl seemed to be in good mood even. Natsuki glanced up at the creamy, torn-fabric ceiling, scratching her cheek a little. Shizuru then realized that her stare must have made the girl uncomfortable somehow, but she kept doing it just for the kick out of it.

"Right. We should get going." Natsuki crawled to the front and pulled the robes, nudging the camels out of their rest.

As the carriage rode away into the night, Shizuru gave in to the exhaustion hanging heavily over her entire body. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber yet again.

Staring at the vast land ahead, Natsuki breathed in the cool breeze, realizing just how soothing and dangerous anything around her could be at the same time. Through all the madness she had witnessed and even participated in, she now understood Principal Kruger's true purpose.

Nothing was as beautiful and harmless as what Windbloom's superficiality offered. The journey not only put their strength to test, but their potentials to hold the holy swords and their readiness to face the real world. Above all, they reaped the will to challenge the fiendish nature of human race. They went beyond just fighting for their survival; they willingly risked their own lives to save others.

Natsuki didn't have to look, but she could still feel the stains of blood on her hands she could never wash away. She was unsure what prompted her to fight alongside Shizuru, or what triggered her courage and recklessness. But she couldn't just stand back and watched the children endure the ill fate. Either the towers of darkness destroyed, or she would fall with the rest of humanity. She made her decision and, at this moment, she believed the fight was worth it all.

Under the dim moonlight, Natsuki took the opportunity to glance back at the wounded girl, relieved that Shizuru finally gained consciousness. For days, she really thought that her friend might die. While Shizuru was unable to keep the promise to take them to Ventulus, Natsuki would be the one to carry on. Leaving years of resentment behind, she had now opened her eyes, and the world became much bigger than it ever was. Wherever the limit of destiny was, she would reach and conquer it.

Grinning, Natsuki gave a few whips on the camels' hips, speeding them up. "All right, guys! Take us home!"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The sun gradually rose above the horizontal line, shining its splendor over the golden land. Another sleepless night had passed for Principal Kruger, but her deep fear never ceased. The thought of already losing the brewing war hit her hard, but the possibility that she may never see her beloved disciple again crushed her. Although she had tried her best to maintain her objective in testing the two girls, refusing to send helps, she couldn't help feeling that she had indeed drove them to their untimely death.

In her nightgown, Principal Kruger got up from the bed and walked out to the balcony, taking in the cool breeze that instead burned in her lungs. Appointed as the principal twenty years ago, Cynthia Kruger was full of ambition and great hopes for the school. She never imagined that Garderobe might fall during her reign. Fifteen years of her life was dedicated in stopping the reborn of the Dark Knights. How many lives had she destroyed in the name of peace? How cruel she had become, trying to save this wretched world? The Army of Caligo was growing in numbers. The attack in Garderobe was carried out, leaving the students defenseless. The three swords to rule over all power had yet to fulfill their promise. Her sacrifices seemed futile in the end.

Principal Kruger's head dropped in defeat, unable to hold her head up high as she used to. But a sharp, glittering light that pierced into her eyes pull her head back up. The vast ring of light gleamed in the middle of the desert, advancing towards the castle. Principal Kruger stood with her lips parted, absolutely stunned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brilliant light shone into Ms. Steinberg's bedroom, stirring her out of her sleep. Putting her hand up to block the powerful glow, the woman stumbled towards the balcony and looked out. She froze as she looked down at the desert below.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's that…?" Haruka sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes as the light shot right into her face. Squinting, she looked up to see Akane and Yukino standing at the balcony, mouth wide-opened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Groggily, the young Count groaned in his bed. He glanced up a little to see the enormous rays of light penetrating through the closed curtains, flooding its brilliance all over the golden room. He rushed to the balcony and his jaws dropped at the sight of the approaching carriage. He had unexpected visitors to receive today.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Ventulus! Ventulus! We're here!" Laughing, Natsuki jumped up and down, waving the Sword of Numen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shocked, a young knight and four guards standing in front of the gates of the castle halted in their posts, watching the energetic, dark-haired girl on the carriage. They had to wonder just what she was holding. The sword illuminated the whole plane of blue skies, gloriously replacing the sunlight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Principal Kruger couldn't move a single muscle in her body. Only a tear of utter delight slid down her rough, lined face. The Sword of Numen had finally found its master.

_Natsuki… Natsuki… _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ms. Steinberg gripped the curtains to support her balance. She had never even dared to think that she would be able to witness the Sword's grandeur with her own eyes. The sight alone filled her heart with such warmth and the promise of victory to come.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES, YOU MORONS! OUR PEOPLE ARE COMING!" Haruka ordered from the balcony, successfully pulling the guards' attention away from the glittering light.

"They're back! Shizuru-chan is back!" Akane gave Yukino a bear hug, lifting the girl up and spinning her around.

"I know!" Yukino laughed, waving her hands in the air.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lower the sword. You're scaring everybody."

Natsuki stopped jumping when she heard Shizuru's weak whisper from the back. She let the camels lead the carriage closer to the gates, while rushing to the injured girl. "We make it, Fujino! I finally learned the map!" Natsuki shook Shizuru's shoulders in joy. The taller girl closed her eyes, trying to shun off the pain.

"Oh—shit, I forgot!" Natsuki quickly let go. Shizuru feebly grumbled, pressing her hand over the wound.

Along the graveled path, the carriage rode through the opened gates and came to a halt in front of the castle. The young Count in his untidy suit rushed to the front to receive his guests. Principal Kruger and Ms. Steinberg followed closely behind, both in equally casual clothes they could find the fastest at the moment. In their pajamas, all of Garderobe students soon gathered around, slightly pushing one another for a glimpse of the two disciples.

"Hey, be careful!" Everyone flinched as Natsuki's bark came out of the carriage first. She was directing the knight how to carry her friend properly.

Everyone stopped and looked horrified at the sight of a wounded Shizuru. With the girl in his arms, the knight reluctantly stopped in front of his master, unsure of what to do next. He then knelt down, letting Shizuru sitting on his strong lap. The girl slightly bowed to the Count, who stood with his mouth hung open.

The Count quickly composed himself. "Please! Please stand up! Kansaki, escort her to the doctor immediately!"

The young knight quickly made his way through the crowd into the grand hall. Akane, Yukino and Haruka rushed after their friend. All eyes then turned to look at the dark-haired girl who finally climbed out of the carriage, the holy sword in one hand and a dirty blanket in another.

Realizing that she was the center of the attention now, Natsuki glanced around and tossed the blanket over the camel's back. She had momentarily thought to bring it with her, being accustomed to the harsh weather in the desert. After bowing to the Count, Natsuki halfheartedly looked up at Principal Kruger.

"Come here," Principal Kruger said calmly.

Natsuki hesitated. She wasn't used to being watched by so many people like this. At school, she always kept her visibility limited at classes only. Now that she was in the least shape to present herself, with her hair messy, her face partially covered in dirt and her clothes tainted by blood, she felt more helpless than ever.

"We—didn't exactly come back on foot as you can see… We…" Natsuki let out a tired sigh.

Without another word, Principal Kruger widely opened her arms, and Natsuki froze at the sight of tears brimming in the woman's determined gaze. The girl found it hard to move now even without a malicious curse. But her beating heart eventually granted her the strength to leap into the embrace, hugging the woman back as tightly as she could.

"I'm back… I'm back…" Natsuki closed her eyes, resting her chin over the strong shoulder and letting her mind fly free for the first time.

While Sagisawa giggled heartily with the students, Dr. Greer offered Ms. Steinberg some tissue to wipe her tears.

Smiling, Principal Kruger gradually let go off the girl, stroking Natsuki's face. "I've finally found you… The one and only Numen bearer."

Grinning mischievously, Natsuki pulled the sword out and held it up high, roaring in victory along with the thunderous cheering from everyone around her. An enormous ray of cobalt shot up into the skies, blinding all else.

Dissolve: Five days later

The twilight sky over Ventulus was now filled with the endless series of fireworks. The sparklers that fell down from Numen's lightning, that magical sight had prompted the Count to order an all-night-long firework for the celebration tonight. The dazzling view adorned every balcony of the castle, and Shizuru knew it was time.

In her room, Shizuru carefully sat up in her bed, breathing in and out slowly. The quietness in the castle enabled her to hear the stampede, giggling and chatting in the candle-lit hallways. At six o'clock sharp, some of Garderobe girls already made their ways down to the main hall. The grand banquet the Count especially arranged for Natsuki and Shizuru was just an hour away.

Shizuru cautiously approached the human-size mirror and started to dress up. She had been in bed for the past five days, resting after the doctor took care of the serious wound. Dr. Greer was kind enough to check up on her everyday as well. Knowing that all her schoolmates eagerly awaited the celebration, she felt pressured to recover. Although she still felt ill, she insisted to attend tonight's party, not wanting to hold everyone back anymore. Principal Kruger must be displeased at how her students were away from school this long.

It had been rather a hectic five-day rest for Shizuru. Haruka and Yukino paid her several long visits daily. Mai came to see her a few times with fresh flowers. Akane was with her almost all the times. It was only now that Akane left to get dressed. The Count had wisely spent the days Shizuru was resting to order formal gowns cut for every girl for the event. Principal Kruger and the teachers had all came to see her. Many classmates Shizuru rarely ever socialized with back at school paid her a visit as well, giggling and swooning over the desert hero. A girl Shizuru didn't recognize even made good use of the royal kitchen and presented her a vanilla cake. But Shizuru didn't really want any type of dessert, allowing Haruka to gobble up the gift merely in five minutes. However, what was troubling Shizuru wasn't her exhaustion. It was that Natsuki just disappeared into thin air.

At the golden basin, Shizuru irritably splashed some water at her face and dried it with a fresh towel. She stared into the small mirror to her right, the view of the sparkling dark skies and the desert in the reflection. All the while she waited for the raven-haired girl to appear at the door, she just couldn't believe that their friendship ended along with the journey.

Sighing, she returned her gaze to her pale face on the glass, reminding herself that she only did what Mr. Kuga would have wanted her to. Natsuki was safe, and so her job was done.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At last, the supper began at seven o'clock sharp. Long, candle-lit tables were lined up in one single row, the guests occupying along the two sides and the Count at the head. Dr. Greer, Shizuru, Akane, Haruka and Yukino were seated on one side. Principal Kruger, Ms. Steinberg, Sagisawa, Natsuki, Mikoto and Mai were on the opposite side.

Standing up, the Count gave a few soft clanks against his wine glass. "The initial goal of the journey was meant for two girls to deliver me and my family an apology. Just how surprising it all had turned out. The two holy-sword bearers, the positions vacant for centuries, have finally been fulfilled."

The students wowed at the declaration. They only stopped when Principal Kruger cleared her throat.

"We have learned the news from Gulzar by now, and can only imagine how difficult the expedition was. What happened at the juvenile camp was, in one word, courageous. Many nations have now been informed of the illegal activity that took place there, and we all are eager to stop it from happening again. There are several others camps being inspected as we speak. Here… we shall drink to the children's freedom tonight, and to our champions, Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru, who dared to change the world for the better."

Cheering, everyone rose to their feet and drank to the two girls, who sat timidly in their chairs. As everyone took their seats again, the maids entered through the door and began to serve the foods.

After Shizuru saw a plate of steak in front of her, she looked up at the maid. "Excuse me…?"

The maid turned around, smiling. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Where is my food?"

The maid looked baffled. "Your food?"

Haruka immediately put her palm over Shizuru's forehead. "No fever. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just asking for my food," Shizuru said.

Haruka picked up Shizuru's plate and cautiously waved it in front of the girl. "Can. You. See. This."

Akane and Yukino sniggered, covering their chewing mouths with napkins.

Shizuru let out a relieved sigh and eagerly grabbed the plate from Haruka. "I guess I'm well enough to eat this then."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, chuckling.

"I've been fed with only boiled eggs, fresh vegetables and bread for the past five days. Oh, with lots of mayonnaise on the bread I could almost drink it." Shizuru shook her head at the thought of the meals she reckoned the doctor specifically ordered for her.

Mai burst out in a giggle. "Haven't anyone told you?"

Frowning in confusion, Shizuru looked up, chewing the steak.

"Kuga was busy in the kitchen everyday to arrange the meals for you. She got so—"

"Tokiha!" Natsuki barked, blushing.

"She was so paranoid, thinking someone might poison your food; she gotta keep an eye on it at all times. She even tasted the food before escorting the maid every step to your door," Mai continued, topping it with a laugh.

With blood pumping fast to her head, Natsuki swore that clouds of steams were shooting out of her ears now.

Shizuru just raised her brows, nodding. "That explains why I got bitten eggs everyday."

"It's only for precaution!" Natsuki pouted.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't serve me on my bed."

Hums of laughter from the students nearby froze Natsuki in her spot. She didn't know where to look. Painfully, she stabbed her fork into the meat on her plate and started eating as fast as she could.

Principal Kruger quietly observed the two disciples. Certainly, something had changed. Slowly, but surely their friendship was forged amid the obstacles they had gone through. She just prayed that it stayed as long as it was needed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the dinner, everyone moved into the grand hall. It was the moment all the knights in the castle had been waiting for. The Count had kindly allowed his men to join this evening's event as well.

The high, vaulted ceiling was made of colorful glasses. The stunning paintings on the vast walls depicted history of the Krawcyzk lineage and its glory. The rows of gigantic, limestone columns were carved with stripes of gold. The torch-lit hall offered a dance floor and a large balcony with the gleaming skies outside. The fireworks would last until dawn. A band of musicians began playing as the guests poured into the hall, while maids prepared to serve all kinds of drinks.

In the Count's honor, Principal Kruger opened the dance with him, promptly followed by several knights leading the Garderobe girls in. Sagisawa staggered as a young knight asked her for a dance. Only when the students cheered, the nurse accepted his request. Dr. Greer politely extended her hand to Ms. Steinberg and led her to the dance floor.

"This is an amazing night," Ms. Steinberg said merrily.

"I'm sure it is. The two holy swords have surfaced."

"I was referring to the party, Dr. Greer." Ms. Steinberg let out a small laugh.

Dr. Greer then had a wide smile on her face. "I'm sorry."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka grabbed Yukino's hand and dragged the girl to the dance floor. "Come on, Yukino. Let's show them who we are!"

Yukino blushed. "Who—who we are?"

"Yes, we're the best dancers in school!"

"Oh…" Yukino looked down in disappointment, but placed her hand over Haruka's shoulder as instructed. But she shut her eyes tightly when Haruka spun her around. The moment was short-lived, but magical. It felt as though she transformed from an obedient child into a woman with a blooming heart during the joyous spin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the Count finished his dance with the principal, he took a sip of his champagne to refresh himself, and then moved towards Akane.

"May I have this dance?"

Akane looked up, her mouth wide-opened. She shakily took his hand, following him to join the other pairs in the middle of the hall.

"I apologize that I hadn't been able to introduce myself to you earlier—"

"I know who you are!" Akane then stopped short, pink flushing her cheeks. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You can call me 'Kazu'." The young man charmed the girl with his handsome smile. "Higurashi Akane, isn't it?"

Akane nodded, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe that the Count actually took the time to find out her name. "Yes, sir. Higurashi Akane. At your service, sir."

"Well, Akane-chan, be prepared to dance all night. It's an order." The Count winked at the girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the serving table next to the band of musicians, Mai stood with a full glass of champagne in her hand, staring straight at Shizuru, who was socializing with some newfound fans. She sipped the drink a little, trying to slow down many thoughts rushing in her restless mind. With Shizuru and Natsuki back safely, she worried for Midori. The fact that the two girls left the school in dishonor but returned as heroes just infuriated her. Nobody had to tell her, but she could imagine just how drastic the swords would change the world from now.

"Let's dance?"

Mai was pulled out of her scheming mind by a small voice. She looked to her left to see a tiny girl standing next to her. A smile of genuine surprise came across Mai's face. "Minagi-san is asking me for a dance?"

Mikoto nodded adamantly, finishing her own seventh glass of fruit punch and putting it aside. She then pulled Mai to join the other pairs.

"May I ask why you picked me?" Mai chortled. They hardly ever talked in school, and she never expected the sempai to even notice her.

"I've always liked your smile!" Mikoto blurted out, grinning like a child.

Mai's smile vanished as soon as the words hit her. How often did she truly smile for someone? Probably only when she was with Midori, watching the woman's lips moving, as if in trance. However vicious the intentions behind the words that came out between that pair of full lips, Mai found it beautiful and could listen to it endlessly.

Mai's gaze lowered down in misery. She hadn't heard from Midori again ever since they parted that night. While they were only business partners, and what other plans Midori had did not concern Mai, she still dreaded that the desert might have forever separated them.

"I didn't compliment it only to have you hide it away. Smile again, Tokiha-san?"

Mai looked up from the floor, amused by Mikoto's pleading meow. This jolly night felt as lonely to her as any other night, but the gaze directing at her was something new. Mikoto's smile was so simple and effortless, and Mai just couldn't look away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the hall, Natsuki hid herself well behind one of those massive columns. Although Garderobe students were taught how to dance, she never quite mastered the steps, failing the assessment here and there. It had been according to plan so far; no one seemed to notice her. But her uneasy glance had to stop when the sight of the approaching Shizuru came into her focus.

"No. Go away," Natsuki grumbled to herself through her gritting teeth. The last thing she wanted tonight was another tease from the taller girl. Although she knew that sooner or later Shizuru would find out about the kitchen ordeal, she still didn't dare to give the girl a visit at her room. There were too many people going in and out all the times. She just wasn't ready to surprise everyone that she actually offered a truce to a Kuga girl.

But Natsuki's breathing involuntarily halted when Shizuru was stopped mid-step by a long-haired girl. After a small talk, the two turned around and joined the dance. Natsuki remembered seeing that girl before in the royal kitchen, making some cake the other day.

"Good!" Natsuki spat, crossing her arms and looking away from the sight.

"Good evening."

Turning at the unfamiliar voice, Natsuki was astounded to find a knight standing beside her. He had dark hair and a pair of hazel eyes.

"Would you like to dance?"

Natsuki frowned. "Why?"

"It's a lovely evening. Why not have some fun like the others?" The knight had a calm smile on his handsome face.

Natsuki glanced around, spotting some girls not too far away swooning over the knight. "They're available," she said, shrugging.

"Forgive my insolence. But I wish for once to hold the hand of the sword bearer."

Natsuki gradually recognized that this young man was the one who carried Shizuru out of the carriage the day they arrived. Before she could refuse him once more, he was on his knee, extending his hand up to her. Blushing, she scooted back against the column.

"May I have the honor?"

The people around them started to cheer so loudly, and Natsuki could only take Kansaki's hand to stop the attention that was growing around her. On the dance floor, Natsuki tried her best to avoid Shizuru's pair, but as the steps went in circle, they met.

"Hello, Kansaki." Shizuru smiled.

Kansaki politely nodded to Shizuru, beaming as he turned to the dark-haired beauty in his arms. "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Kansaki Reito, the first knight under Count Kazu Krawcyzk's command. And I know who you are: Kuga Natsuki, the Numen bearer."

Natsuki inwardly cringed at the grand declaration.

Raising her brows, Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "I didn't know you dance, _mi lady_."

Natsuki blushed at the mockery, but perked her chin up. "Of course, we all do."

"Where were you anyway? The Principal was looking for you, but I thought you left."

Natsuki paused. She had thought that Shizuru spotted her and was going to ask her for a dance.

"You're blushing," Shizuru remarked, baffled.

"It's hot in here!" Natsuki griped.

Thankfully, the circle moved again, and they parted.

"You're not as friendly with her as I thought," Kansaki commented lightly.

Natsuki glared up at him, frowning. "Give me a good reason why I should."

"You looked rather worried about her—"

"It was urgent, that's all. Please, leave it."

Kansaki smiled. "Gladly. She's not what I want to talk to you about all night."

"I am _not_ going to dance with you all night. I never said that."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Natsuki just looked down at her feet. However hard she concentrated on the steps, her busy mind still registered the difference between holding onto Kansaki and Shizuru's shoulders. The need to do so during the journey was absent here. The desperate urge to lean on a shoulder was gone.

_It's really over…_

Natsuki was unsure if she should thank God for it, but the emptiness she felt was brewing not too distantly in the near future. Brushing the thought away, she concentrated on the steps and prayed for the dance to finish any moment now. But the waltz went on and it was time to switch partners. Just when Natsuki grudgingly turned to her new possible partner, she wobbled to see that it was Shizuru again. But the taller girl just strode out of the dance floor. Natsuki took the opportunity to go as well, leaving Kansaki to match up with Shizuru's previous partner.

Lingering for a while at one of the doors to the balcony, Natsuki watched Shizuru grabbing a glass of champagne and quickly making her way to a quiet corner. Shizuru seemed to be slightly out of breath, hastily refreshing herself. One wouldn't have imagined how hard it was for the wounded girl to stay on her feet after the exertion, but Natsuki saw it through. Shizuru had done well so far, not ruining everyone's mood. Quietly, Natsuki approached the taller girl.

"You shouldn't be drinking this," Natsuki said, taking the glass from Shizuru's hand and washing down the drink herself.

Leaning back against the stony banister, Shizuru chortled at the payback. Avoiding the blatant stare from the older girl, Natsuki kept her gaze straight ahead. But she found the sight of the infinite land so empty even with the continuous sparkling fireworks. When the silence between them grew heavier, she decided to break it.

"The principal didn't just lend us the swords for protection, did she?"

Shizuru looked into the grand hall, watching Principal Kruger talking on a cell phone. "Unfortunately, we just happen to be the two bearers sort after for centuries."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You almost got killed because Midori wanted the Sword of Numen. I'm sure many will try to claim the swords now that they're out in the open."

Natsuki looked down, and hoped that the dim light could hide her blushing cheeks. Blood still rushed through her veins whenever she thought of the battle of Gulzar, and how she and Shizuru fought to save one another from the terror of darkness. It all deeply surprised Natsuki how things had changed between them.

"I don't think she really expected this to come out of the two of us. She took a huge risk giving us the swords… It seems she's desperate for something," Shizuru said quietly, seemingly deep in her thought.

Natsuki watched the pale face in the flashing light from fireworks. "She's more than happy with the result though. She definitely has a plan for us."

Shizuru dryly smirked. "I don't like the sound of it."

"Neither do I," Natsuki said. A smile threatened to appear at the corner of her lips; Shizuru's smile was contagious somehow.

With droopy eyelids, Shizuru covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Just go to bed," Natsuki said. But she stopped when Shizuru instead moved closer and took her hand, holding it for a while. In silence, countless thoughts ran through her mind, contemplating whether to pull her hand back.

"It's been long overdue, but thank you."

Natsuki's head flopped in a rushed uncertainty. "I… thank you…"

Shizuru burst out into a giggle, knowing how hard for Natsuki to say it. She took liberty to wrap her arm around Natsuki's waist and swirled her in a dance according to the rhythm of the music playing inside.

Blushing, Natsuki blindly followed the unknown pace. Before she could tighten her grip around the other girl's shoulder, Shizuru playfully spun away, retreating back into the hall with a smile. The girl really needed a rest now, and Natsuki knew too well to stop her. Humming along the music, Natsuki kept her feet moving, watching Shizuru make her way through the crowd and out of the grand hall. She didn't know where the foreign steps would lead her, but she had faith in it. Dancing away into the night, the new journey had begun, and she couldn't wait to find what future had laid for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

The day after the celebration, Principal Kruger lead the students back to Garderobe. In her office, the dark-haired woman was sat at her desk, sipping her coffee. As usual, Ms. Steinberg stood by her side, ready to receive any order from her.

"Did you meet Mr. Kuga when you dropped Fujino off at the mansion?"

Ms. Steinberg nodded. "He was there, waiting for her, Madam. I believe he had just gotten back from one of the long trips abroad… as usual."

The principal smiled a little. "The paths we could never follow. I wonder where he's been to. The world is bigger than we think it is."

Ms. Steinberg studied her master's cool demeanor for a while. She worried why the principal let Shizuru go home. The news of the two holy swords must have spread all over the world by now, and it bothered her to think what Mr. Kuga might do to the Fatum bearer. Yet, the principal looked as calm as ever.

"You're questioning my method again, Yukariko."

The teacher blushed as she got caught, directing her stare elsewhere.

"Mr. Kuga will find the opportunity to talk to Fujino sooner or later. We can't stop that. It'd only alarm him of our suspicion." Principal Kruger picked up a folder on her desk and handed it to the younger woman. It was the latest report on one of their agents' death. She learned the bad news on the phone during the night of the celebration.

"The autopsy confirms that Adriana Graham was indeed the murderer. The police have been trailing her, but she disappeared without a trace. All of her acquaintances claim not having heard from her for over a year now," the principal briefed.

Ms. Steinberg gasped. "Adriana…? Mr. Kuga would have known. He was her guardian."

Despite being one of the Kuga girls, Adriana was Ms. Steinberg's favorite. Adriana was unsurpassed in combat skills, and was also the best in academic department until the arrival of Fujino Shizuru nine years later. Her sincerity and liveliness gained her many friends and admirers. Her talents had leaders from all over the world lined up, rivaling for the future employer position. But all the wonderful plans meant nothing to Adriana, who later refused every offer and went into seclusion after graduation.

"Mr. Kuga also stated that he'd lost contact with Adriana after her secret engagement several years ago," Principal Kruger said.

Ms. Steinberg's eyes widened at the revelation. After all the hard trainings and the never-ending dream to become an Otome, it was hard to believe that Adriana just abandoned it all in a blink of an eye.

"I don't believe him!" Ms. Steinberg blurted out, blushing in anger.

Principal Kruger was taken aback by the teacher's uncharacteristic tone of voice, but eventually understood. "I know how close you were with her. But time changes people. She might not be the same girl you once knew anymore."

"Madam…" Ms. Steinberg looked down in shame. "I admit I've always doubted all of the girls in Mr. Kuga's care, but none ever struck me as hard as Adriana. She was one of the most giving persons I've ever known… I just don't believe she killed our agent."

Principal smiled knowingly. "I don't find Mr. Kuga's claim credible either. He certainly knows where all those girls are right now. You see that Adriana had as much chance to turn against us as Fujino or Higurashi does. That's why I didn't want you to be so hard on Fujino. At least, she's still here with us."

Ms. Steinberg eagerly moved closer to the principal. "Since Fujino is the Fatum bearer now, I suggest we hold her hostage and force Mr. Kuga—"

"Yukariko." Principal Kruger stared straight at her right-hand woman. "We will not retreat to physical threat until necessary. A sword bearer is still nothing without the sword. We will proceed vigilantly. Remember, the bearers must ally with one another, or else it'd just repeat the tragedy like the previous bearers. We will gain her trust through Natsuki. And you, as their teacher, are in the position to help them."

Ms. Steinberg stood still, fixing her gaze on the floor. Without much gap between their ages, Adriana was like a close friend to her, or even a sister. She was hurt that the girl never contacted her again after graduation. The bitterness grew deeper each year past with constant arrival of new Kuga imports. Their determination and loyalty to Garderobe later turning stale kept haunting Ms. Steinberg that she could never salvage them.

"If love couldn't save Adriana, I don't see how Fujino would be an exception."

Principal looked out at the beautiful view of Windbloom. "You may be right, and I fear so. But I see something in Fujino I have never witnessed from any other… The courage to change. I pray she'd sacrifice it all."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru woke up to a bright, new morning in the same old room she had dearly missed. She took the time to glance around the comfortable, ivory-painted room with a small balcony offering a view to the garden of Kuga mansion. The packed, wooden bookshelf still stood next to the large, white closet Shizuru's clothing collections never fully filled it up. The hand-size, crooked, oval mirror Akane bought for her on their last Christmas here was still on the round table adjacent to the bathroom. The old study desk and the creaky chair Shizuru asked Mr. Kuga not to throw away still occupied the far corner of the room. The familiar warmth under the blanket and the soft odor in the air reminded her of the old days. It was only months ago since she left for Garderobe, but it felt like years anyway.

Even though there were three little girls residing in the mansion right now, Mr. Kuga still kept some rooms for his former children-in-care, who would come back to visit him from time to time. Being a busy businessman, he hired teachers for the children, and maids to take care of them. Every kid was required to volunteer for social works every weekend and occasionally attended charity events with him. He made sure that they would grow up, caring for the less fortunate ones.

Getting up slowly, Shizuru smiled at the thought of the happy times. She and Akane enjoyed social works a lot that they often dropped by some orphanages during weekdays to lend them a hand. She made friends with the kids there and swam at the lake together sometimes. Those children worshipped Mr. Kuga as much as Shizuru did.

"Ready for breakfast, Shizuru-chan?"

An old woman in a maid uniform came through the door. Henrietta Fleming was the head of the maids in this mansion, and she had seen all of the Kuga girls growing up to be capable women.

"Thank you. It smells so good."

The old woman put the tray over Shizuru's lap. She eyed Shizuru up and down, smiling. "What have you done, child? You're the first that came back, wounded!"

"I'm a soldier, Henrietta, that's why," Shizuru spoke with a husky voice, lightly pounding her chest.

Henrietta laughed gaily. "No more street fight, Shizuru-chan. You're all grown up now."

Shizuru giggled, remembering how she frequently got into fights with some kids in the streets during the first year of Kuga era. Those kids remembered her and picked a fight with her out of jealousy. However, she wasn't giving in either, causing Mr. Kuga deep worries and earning tough punishments to quit the rebellious habit. Shizuru remained who she was; she just learned how to avoid the kids by spending a great amount of time in the library instead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Mr. Kuga's absence during the day, Shizuru spent her free time in the library she loved. There weren't that many books left that she hadn't laid her hands on. She just hoped that Mr. Kuga had updated his accumulation.

Just fifteen minutes after five, Akane brought Haruka and Yukino to the mansion. The three girls had made it a habit to visit Shizuru on a daily basis. Some other students even tracked Akane to the mansion sometimes, hoping to get a glimpse of the chestnut-haired girl. It amused Shizuru a great deal of her newfound status.

"Mr. Kuga is really a generous man. I've heard so much about him from my mother," Yukino said, skimming through the books on the shelf.

Sitting on the bed, Akane softly put her hand over Shizuru's shoulder, beaming. "Yes, he is the most honorable man alive. He's given us the opportunity we never dared to wish for. We only have him to thank for."

"How could former Mrs. Kuga even badmouth him in such a way? Oh, well, we all know she's nuts. Have you guys ever met her?" Haruka mumbled, chewing some fresh apple the maid prepared for the guests.

Akane leaned back against the wall, nodding. "She still lived here the first two years I moved in… She was so nice and kind to all of us back then. She often took us to the charity events when Mr. Kuga was away, introducing us to all the rich kids. She really treated us as one of her family, wanting us to fit in with the rest of society, you know. Ah, there was a time when she tried to teach me a few cooking recipes, but I was too young to pay attention." Akane chortled, but then looked sad. "I was really surprised… and disappointed when she grew bitter all of a sudden. It happened just a few months before Shizuru-chan moved in."

Yukino sat down next to Shizuru. "My mother used to suspect that Mr. Kuga was having an affair with a daughter of an Artai ambassador. But that was proven false when the woman was out a few months later." For a split second, she glanced at Haruka, who was finishing up the last piece of apple. "It appeared they were just great friends…"

"I can't remember the last time I have had apple. It didn't taste as good as it does now," Haruka commented.

Shizuru only smiled. Although she had always been curious about Natsuki's mother, she never dared to ask Mr. Kuga openly. Without doubt, a man as proper as Mr. Kuga wouldn't be lonely for too long. A few times Shizuru caught him on a phone with someone, sharing an intimate conversation, but she walked away before she could catch the name of the person on the other end of the line. She just wished Mr. Kuga happiness with whoever he found to replace Mrs. Kuga.

The only thing she queried was how Mr. Kuga managed his relationship with Natsuki. It seemed he didn't put much effort, considering how Natsuki reacted to the Kuga girls, who had unfairly traded place with her. This place was Natsuki's haven until Shizuru arrived, washing away every dream a little girl could have had. Shizuru was ripped in guilt when the juvenile camp was finally destroyed, while the mansion of Natsuki's heartbreak still stood untouched.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just as the sun went down, Haruka and Yukino left to catch a dinner in downtown with Mikoto. The sempai boasted about bringing a new friend to surprise Haruka, but Yukino already made a guess just who it was.

After the inseparable duo left, Akane and Shizuru retreated to the living room. The grand, black piano still stood in the corner, polished and kept new. Shizuru slowly sat down. It only took her a few moments to memorize the notes before she skillfully drummed her fingers over the keys.

"You play beautifully, Shizuru-chan. I wish I could do it like you do," Akane said, standing next to her friend and watching the girl's slender fingers dancing flawlessly.

Shizuru smirked. "Planning to impress someone? I could afford a few lessons."

Akane staggered, and Shizuru laughed. "Did Suzushiro tell you?"

"She didn't have to. Everybody saw you dance with him all night."

Akane was blushing furiously now. "What… well, what do you think about him?"

Shizuru nodded. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He's a great dancer, Shizuru-chan! He's so funny and charming—and generous and…" Akane's words trailed off when she caught the stare from her friend. It was the usual, blank gaze from Shizuru, but Akane knew better. "You don't think it's a good idea…?"

Shizuru turned her attention back to the piano and continued playing. "After Garderobe, your life is yours after all."

"Hmm, what do you think those girls gone to? They didn't become Otome fighters, did they? Do you think they got married or something? I heard Mr. Kuga said something about Chie Hallard-sempai being a volunteer worker along the border somewhere… Oh, and Juliet Zhang-sempai became a painter in Meshk. Where's Meshk anyway? It must be off the world map by now."

Shizuru raised her brows. "Meshk's a little land lost in the ancient time. Not much is going there anymore. The last Meshkner king was driven into exile after he lost the hundred-year war against Windbloom eleven centuries ago. None of his descendants could ever rebuild the country again."

"How do you know so much!" Akane chortled, slumping down next to the taller girl.

"Mr. Kuga has seven thick books on Meshk in the study hall, and there was a question on a Meshk king in Garderobe entrance exam too."

"I sure didn't get that question right—"

"Good evening, ladies."

Both girls spun around at the voice coming from behind. In excitement, Shizuru moved a little too fast on her seat, only to winced at the pain.

"Don't kill yourself over it. I'm not going anywhere for another month." Mr. Kuga had a gentle smile across his face, approaching the two girls. His dark hair was neatly trimmed and pulled all the way back. He was in a gray, silky suit, a briefcase in one hand and a black coat over his other arm.

"How was the meeting, Mr. Kuga? Are you tired? Would you like something to drink?" Akane asked, grinning.

"Everything went well, Akane-chan, and I'm starving, actually!" Mr. Kuga threw his arms up in the air, releasing a sigh of relief for being home at last.

Soon, the maids came in with three trays of dinner. Mr. Kuga had ordered the meal before he came home, emphasizing that the supper would be wherever Shizuru was at that moment. He ignored the house rule that restricted foods only in the dinning area for once, not wanting to Shizuru to move too much.

Eventually, the three of them sat themselves over a round table next to the window, relaxing on the comfortable velvet chairs. Mr. Kuga was accustomed in treating Akane like the youngest child, cutting up meat for her, in which Akane gleefully accepted.

"I hope you're not losing weight for a date, Akane-chan. School is the most important thing right now," Mr. Kuga said in a casual tone.

Akane paused at the sudden mention of her love life. Had Mr. Kuga heard what went on at the castle as well? Did he object it?

Mr. Kuga then directed his attention to the girl sitting opposite to him. "I should have said this to you earlier, but you were quite disoriented the first week you got back here. Thank you for taking care of Natsuki. Principal Kruger kindly informed me of the things you did for her."

"Uh, no, I—I didn't do much. She helped me, too," Shizuru mumbled, looking away.

Akane was secretly relieved at the change of subject. Although she smiled proudly at Shizuru, she momentarily hoped to have done something to impress her guardian as well. But that job was long left to be Shizuru's responsibility, and it looked to continue that way. Perhaps, she wasn't really born to be a fighter like her friend.

"Are you… Are you not surprised that… somebody like me happens to be a sword bearer?" Shizuru asked.

"To be honest, I expected nothing less from you, Fujino Shizuru. Do not speak of yourself that way again. You deserve as much chance as anybody else."

Akane slowly chewed the meat, sitting small in her post.

"Garderobe will train you, and your time will come, Akane-chan." Mr. Kuga then took a long look through the window into the darkness outside. "Take a look around us. Just how easily the comforts and luxury can fool us. You two should know better what the world offers out there. I'm no longer the senseless playboy I once was. Oh, how long ago that was?" He chortled at the thought. "I have now traveled the world over and seen so much suffering and cruelty… And, here I am, trapped in reality I can't get out of. Nothing surprises me anymore."

Mr. Kuga looked back at his children and put up a dry smile. Akane leaned over the table a little, watching the tiredness hidden well behind his green gaze. Mr. Kuga must be secretly discouraged at times when he seemed to be fighting it all alone, having his wife abandon him for his belief.

"I believe that you two will bring greater good to the world in the future, whichever path you choose."

"I will," Shizuru said and reached out for his hand, holding it tightly.

Akane wholeheartedly agreed with her friend, but she wasn't sure how far she could go to achieve it. She was always the underdog. The only thing she was proud of was when she was able to get into Garderobe, whilst Shizuru failed. But Shizuru's second attempt just shattered her fragile ego and sent her back into the shell. Even though Akane didn't remember much of the older Kuga girls' records, it seemed that Shizuru followed the path to the tee, making Mr. Kuga proud. Akane had to work twice as hard just to catch up. She only prayed that there would be a chance for her to prove herself again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After having dinner with Haruka, Yukino and Mikoto, Mai excused herself from going back to the dorm with them, giving the reason that she wanted to find a present for her mother's birthday. Mikoto was eager to tag along, but Haruka and Yukino reckoned that Mai most likely wanted to be left alone, seeing how Mikoto tightly clung to Mai most of the dinnertime. However attached Mikoto was, Mai didn't find it annoying in the least. Surprisingly, she began to ponder how it would feel to really have a sister.

_A real family…? Get a grip, Mai…_ Mai scoffed at the wishful thinking, waving playfully at the meowing Mikoto, who was dragged away by Haruka.

Right after Haruka and the gang turned at the corner of the street, Mai made her way to the opposite direction. Five blocks later, she entered _Magic Ride_, cautiously glancing around.

The store was kept dark with black curtains over the small windows, purple bulbs giving little sight to the small, incense-odor interior. During daytime, the shop harbored a nice, harmless look that offered magical products for curious children. But Mai had accustomed herself with the underworld way, and found something more interesting for a young adult like her. Certainly, she wasn't looking for a bubblegum.

"Whatever you wish, my magic can grant it."

Mai turned at the voice. A woman in her late sixties came through the wooden door in the back, tap-dancing in the purple light. She was clad all in ebony clothes, her silver hair tied back into a long ponytail. Her dark eyes glittered in the shadows.

"Your magic is on vacation as of late, Madam Elle."

Madam Elle halted her steps right in front of Mai. "Finding someone isn't that easy, especially if that person doesn't want to be found."

"Nothing can escape your eye, you greedy, old bitch." Mai crossly tossed a few more notes onto the counter.

Madam Elle collected the notes and smiled. "Who is she to you? Is she worth all the money you spent on—"

"Where is she?"

The old woman confidently flipped a name card to Mai. "Your parents must be pretty well-off. Whatever they wish, my magic can grant it."

"Go to hell." Mai stuffed the card into her pocket and stormed off the shop.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

A month and a week had passed after the Ventulus affair. Principal Kruger loved to spoil Natsuki rotten, granting her one wish as a gift for her splendid accomplishment across the desert. In fact, Natsuki wanted to ask if she could keep the Sword of Numen, but she knew it would never happen. The principal promptly returned both swords to the underground crypt and alleged that Natsuki and Shizuru would claim the blades again when an occasion arose. Without much thought, Natsuki then asked the principal for a little space of her own in Garderobe campus. The demand sent Ms. Steinberg off the roof with fury, but the teacher calmed down when Natsuki explained that she only wanted the biggest tree behind the library. From now on, her lunch spot would be hers and hers only.

Walking through the main gates, Natsuki had a backpack over her shoulder, heading towards her motorbike. It was already six o'clock in the evening. Even though she didn't get the scorpions during the journey for Mikoto as promised, the sempai readily forgave her, knowing how tough the expedition had turned out. However, Natsuki was obliged to try some exotic food at a new restaurant Mikoto found last week. Everyone else, including Haruka, had refused Mikoto's proposal, indirectly leaving Natsuki the responsibility. Surely, there would be a scorpion dish, and she dreaded just to think about it.

As soon as Natsuki started the engine, she spun around as she felt a strong presence behind her. For a second, her heart leaped out of her chest at the sight of red hair underneath the hood. But the young stranger's tired, green eyes and pale, bony face relieved Natsuki that it wasn't Midori. However, the chilly air the unknown visitor brought with her crept into Natsuki's bones, madly swimming under her skin. Shuddering, Natsuki stared at the stranger, wretched in terror she once experienced from Midori's curse.

"It's you…" the red-haired young woman muttered.

"What—Don't come any closer!" Natsuki snarled when the stranger approached.

"I need to see Cynthia Kruger. It's an urgent matter." The redhead suddenly looked down to let the hood hide her face when other students walked past by.

Natsuki frowned, deep in thoughts. This young woman appeared to be in late teen or early twenties, but was a little shorter than her. Those green eyes were vaguely familiar as well; she wondered where she had seen them before.

"What do you want with the principal? Who are you?" Natsuki asked.

"You do not recognize me, Natsuki-chan?" The redhead looked up to meet Natsuki's perplexed gaze. "I was the girl who taught you how to paint death into life…"

Natsuki stopped in disbelief. The young woman had shed off no less than ten pounds from the last time they met, and her skin no longer looked smooth and vibrant. Something had drastically changed her.

"Nao-san…?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already seven o'clock when Mikoto marched about the front gates, grumbling at the sight of Natsuki's motorbike parking idly along the curbside. Its owner was nowhere to be seen. After waiting for half an hour, the sempai decided to head back to the dorm in disappointment.

"You don't look so well, Minagi-san."

Mikoto stopped in her track along the hallway, causing a passerby to clash behind her. The student hurriedly apologized to the sempai and retreated away.

Mikoto turned to the voice, grinning. "I told you it's 'Mikoto'!"

Winking, Mai moved beside the shorter girl. "Mikoto, it is. How it's going?"

The sempai's gaze dropped to the floor at once. "I'm hungry. I was supposed to have dinner with the fast girl, but she ditched me."

"I'll be sure to give Kuga an earful later on." Mai gently took Mikoto's hand, leading her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto blinked in confusion.

Mai pressed her finger over her lips, suggesting Mikoto to keep quiet. "We could use the kitchen."

"Isn't it closed already?"

"Yes, but not locked. Come on."

Mai proceeded into the kitchen, Mikoto following closely. They shut the door as softly as possible and began to fumble through the fridge. After Mai made a quick bowl of ramen, they took a seat at the round table in the corner of the quiet cafeteria. The noodles didn't give out strong smell, and Mai hoped nobody would catch them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best! But why aren't you eating?" Mikoto yanked the chopsticks apart.

"I just had some pizza." Watching Mikoto gobbling up, Mai rested her chin on her palm. "This feels like a date much?"

Mikoto looked up, nosily sucking noodles up.

"A mother feeding her child." Nodding to herself, Mai chortled.

Beaming, Mikoto mischievously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "A friend helping each other is more like it! You're not old enough to be my mother, and I've never been on a date."

"Considering we're in an all-girl school, dating isn't in the curriculum, unfortunately."

Mikoto shook her head, lifting the bowl up to drink the soup. "A few people here do. Chrysant kinda does, only Suzushiro is kinda clueless."

Mai paused. She was amazed that Mikoto noticed it, thinking that food was the only thing the tiny girl cared about. Startlingly, her smile was recently added to the sempai's short list of the objects of attention.

"I heard people talking when I use the restroom," Mikoto confessed, giggling.

"Hmm, would you mind updating me about the hot couples then? I feel outdated all of a sudden," Mai said merrily.

"Higurashi and the prince!"

"He's a Count," Mai corrected, sniggering.

"Ms. Steinberg and Principal Kruger!"

Mai laughed aloud, throwing her head back in amusement.

"Ummmmm—who else! Who else! The fast girl and the handsome knight!"

"Oh, Kuga is learning something new, isn't she?" Mai watched Mikoto getting all excited.

"I even saw him dropping by our school a few times already…! But I don't know why they bother with it though."

Mai shrugged. "We're teenagers with hormonal rush. It's only natural."

"But an Otome must pledge allegiance to her master. Falling in love with someone else will only come between the obligations," Mikoto said, nodding as if Ms. Steinberg was watching behind her. She then finished the soup with the loudest sucking noise.

Keeping the smile on her face, Mai carefully observed the sempai. Mikoto was no doubt a sincere and harmless girl, but to brand her as a brainless glutton would be a bad move. The tiny girl definitely knew what Otome business was about. Casting the admirable qualities aside, Mikoto was an exceptional combatant, and Mai would have to be more careful from now on. Then again, having Mikoto on her side might benefit her in the future.

Mikoto put the empty bowl down and grinned. "It should be just like you and me!"

Mai wasn't sure if she still had the smile on her face. Mikoto's honesty and cheerful perception fleetingly blinded her; she couldn't see the way in the dark as she used to.

"We should go downtown again sometimes. I need to get some new chocolate bars at _Magic Ride_!"

"Okay," Mai said, taking in a deep breath to ease herself.

"And it's a salon time for you again!"

Mai looked up, perplexed.

Mikoto gestured at the top of Mai's head. "The root is showing."

Slowly sitting back in her chair, Mai stared at Mikoto without blinking. She even had to remind herself to breathe. "Yes… Yes, it's been a while…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Mai washed the bowl for Mikoto, the two bid goodnight and parted. As soon as Mai entered her empty room, she made a beeline to the mirror. She leaned in so closely, almost pressing her face against the glass. Having been rather distracted for the past month due to several failing attempts to find Midori, she had forgotten the important task of dyeing her hair.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Grunting, she scrubbed the dark roots of her hair until the skin of her head felt like burning. If she could scream at the top of her lungs, she would.

Panting, Mai eventually backed away from the mirror, sinking down on the bed. The simple meal had taken an unexpected turn for her. Throughout the years in Garderobe, she had become someone new—someone she always dreamt to be. But no matter how hard she tried, a simple-minded girl like Mikoto managed to catch her off-guard.

Letting out a long sigh, Mai stood up and stared back into the mirror again, slowly putting up the trademark smile. "Everything will be all right, Tokiha Mai. Everything… will be just fine."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Natsuki informed Ms. Steinberg of the sudden visitor, Principal Kruger returned to her office at once. In the carpeted room, Juliet Nao Zhang was seated on the couch. Ms. Steinberg stood guard right by the principal, watching Nao's every move.

"It's good to see you again, Principal Kruger. Ms. Steinberg."

"I'm delighted to see that you're doing fine, Zhang. I was worried," Principal Kruger said.

"What are you here for?" Ms. Steinberg stared hard at her former apprentice. It had been two years since Nao's graduation, and her disappearance afterwards was ever predictable.

"I'll make it quick. Wouldn't want to delay your beauty sleep," Nao said, smirking.

"Watch it," Ms. Steinberg growled.

"I've come to congratulate you, Principal, for having two holy sword bearers on your ground. Garderobe is one great place full of magnificent people."

Principal Kruger raised her brows in slight bafflement. "Why, thank you."

"Just cut to the chase," Ms. Steinberg said curtly.

"I'm not your enemy, Ms. Steinberg. I never was," Nao said, staring back.

"You have our attention. Please proceed," Principal Kruger said, stopping breathing for a moment to suppress her cough.

"I've roamed around the world during the past years, selling my paintings for a living. I took it day by day and never wanted to get involved with anyone—anything. But my peaceful life is over now. Must be the bad luck I could never shed off… While I traveled in Meshk, I accidentally discovered a secret. Behind the barren mountains in the forgotten land, the Army of Caligo has resurrected. The last Meshkner Prince is alive."

Principal Kruger froze. The first appearance of the missing Kuga girls was no coincidence, but she didn't expect Nao to come here and delivered the news of the prince. The Meshkner bloodline was believed to cease two hundreds years ago. With the existence of the prince, Mr. Kuga might not be involved with the Army of Caligo after all. Nao's intent wouldn't bode well if her guardian was one of them.

_Unless she betrayed them…_ Principal gazed at the redhead, contemplating.

"The Dark Prince…" Ms. Steinberg muttered, staggered.

"I'm wanted dead or alive. I need your help, Principal. I've got nowhere else to go."

A long silence.

"Have you talked to Mr. Kuga about this?" Principal Kruger asked quietly.

"No. He probably can't help me anyway. The less people know about this, the safer it will be."

"Who is the prince?" Ms. Steinberg asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you until you promise me some kind of protection." Nao's fists clenched in desperation.

"And what that would be?" Principal Kruger asked.

"Please… Let me stay here."

"Garderobe isn't a hotel, mind you!" Ms. Steinberg grunted.

"You know that is against our rule. Our campus is meant to secure only our students," Principal Kruger said calmly.

Leaning back in the couch, Nao dryly smiled, almost in defeat. "What's with breaking a few rules when you get to know your real enemy, Principal…? It's your call."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her arms across her chest, Natsuki paced around in front of the office. Although she never really paid attention to the reason all of the Kuga girls vanished after graduation, she couldn't help feeling restless about the arrival of Nao, whom she barely remembered. Principal Kruger's ruthless trial across the desert had prepared Natsuki for the worst. In the end, being the Numen bearer didn't just end with the journey. She was bound to the duty for as long as she lived, and she was afraid of the true purpose behind it and the danger that might follow. With the news of the swords spreading all over the world, Natsuki and Shizuru surely became household names by now.

_Is Nao-san here for the swords…? _

Natsuki's head reeled at the thought. Suddenly, she had the urge to inform Shizuru about the impending danger. Shizuru living in an unguarded mansion was an easy target. Any attack might also harm bystanders, including her father.

But Natsuki stopped short. She had the vehicle ready to rush to the mansion right now. She wouldn't mind breaking the rule, leaving the campus after nine o'clock. But she didn't have the stomach to go back there again. What if her father just dismissed her allegation as ridiculous? Would he even care to receive her? And, for over a month now, Shizuru only contacted her through Haruka, sending her a few 'hello's. Shizuru must have been gaily resting; she couldn't afford to mind any other business.

Natsuki sulked at the thought of the celebration at the castle, the last time they talked to each other. Shizuru was sent to Kuga mansion right after they got back from Ventulus, and Natsuki vainly waited for a phone call that never rang. The letters she received these days, aside from her mother, were from Kansaki. It disappointed and angered Natsuki that she actually cared to befriend with Shizuru.

"What are you doing here?" A voice pulled Natsuki out of her thought.

Turning around, Natsuki saw Ms. Steinberg leading Nao out of the room. "I—uh—I'm just waiting for the principal—"

"The principal is due to her rest. It's off the office hour now. Go back to your room," Ms. Steinberg ordered.

Smirking, Nao moved beside Natsuki. "Looks like we're under the same roof again, Natsuki-chan. It reminds me of the old, happy time."

Natsuki was absolutely bewildered. "What? You're staying here?"

"By the way, congratulations. Your father must be proud."

"Let's go, Zhang," Ms. Steinberg said, frowning disapprovingly.

Nao waved Natsuki goodbye and followed Ms. Steinberg away.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Tonight would be the last Shizuru would spend in the mansion. She felt strong enough to return to school now. Hearing stories about her waiting fans from Yukino, she was a little nervous what was in store for her tomorrow. Hopefully, it wouldn't be another celebration to exhaust her.

Smiling, Shizuru put the oval mirror she got from Akane years ago into the backpack, but halted when she caught the reflection of the dark skies out the window. She might not be fond of a crowded event, but tonight felt strangely lonely without the fireworks the Ventulus skies offered.

Even though it had been over a month now, Shizuru still remembered the pink shades on Natsuki's cheeks under the dimming light. It was nothing new as the raven-haired girl blushed every five seconds anyway. However, the moment was exceptional when it wasn't out of anger or embarrassment as usual. Shizuru had pondered endlessly of the possible reasons, yet failed to conclude.

Moving to the window, Shizuru leaned against the glass and looked out for a sign of someone who might hide behind the bushes somewhere. She had a small hope that Natsuki would overcome her prejudice about her father, but it seemed that the girl needed more time.

While it was understandable that Natsuki was unlikely to bother with a phone call or writing a letter, Shizuru wasn't sure why she didn't really want to hear Akane talking about Kansaki's visits to Garderobe. The young knight seemed like a perfect gentleman, but Shizuru somehow found herself envious of his audacity. She wouldn't know how to carry herself if she were to be in his position, pursuing the object of attraction.

Shrugging, Shizuru brushed the thought away. It wasn't as though she had her eyes set on anyone.

"May I come in?" Mr. Kuga's voice rang on the other side of the door.

"Yes, please." Shizuru greeted her guardian with a smile.

Mr. Kuga was in his blue pajamas, keeping himself warmer with a black, silky robe. Approaching her, he looked out the window, glancing around. "Waiting for a charming prince?" he teased.

Shizuru glanced up, studying him. After getting to know Natsuki a little better, she couldn't help but wondered about Mr. Kuga's take on the matter. "I'd waited for your daughter, but she never came," she said quietly.

Mr. Kuga paused. "I've heard that you got along with her now. I'm very glad, Shizuru. She doesn't seem to have that many friends at school."

Shizuru just remained quiet.

"I was furious at first when I learned about the expedition. I would have willingly rebuilt the library for the school without second thought. Sending two young girls on the journey was extremely harsh and dangerous. Natsuki was really fortunate to have you, or I… I wouldn't dare to think of the outcome."

"She held herself just fine, Mr. Kuga. She's a great fighter," Shizuru reassured. "I think she understands a little better now."

"I've tried, but she shunned me out… I suppose I'm not that good of a father. I just can't get to her. I don't know how." Sighing, Mr. Kuga looked up to the ceiling. "While I want all of you to become fighters for greater good and justice in the future, I don't want to see Natsuki involved in this kind of life. I'll always see her as a little girl—my little girl… I'm so sorry, Shizuru. I'm a selfish man after all."

"No, you're not. You make us proud of ourselves when no one else could." Shizuru firmly held his hand.

Leaning against the wall, Mr. Kuga smiled at his favorite child-in-care. "For millenniums, scholars only vaguely understood the grandeur of the swords from illustrations carved on the stones from the ancient time. But you and Natsuki are the ones who could draw their magnificence."

Shizuru looked away. Underneath all the heroic feats during the journey, the sinister curse cast upon the bandits and Midori's interference during the journey were left in the dark. Natsuki opted not to tell the principal of the incidents, and Shizuru was grateful for it. She wouldn't know how to make a face if her guardian knew of her misdeeds.

"However, you must be extra careful from now on. Something as sacred as the sword will have many sort after."

"If discovering the swords only brings chaos, why don't we destroy them?" Shizuru sulked.

"Everything has good and bad side to it. I'm sure both you and Natsuki will use them wisely," Mr. Kuga said, chortling.

Shizuru gazed out the window again. The darkness outside was just as immense as the future ahead of her. Never a day in her life had she thought of becoming someone so important. The responsibility of being one of the sword bearers, which came with Mr. Kuga's expectation, would require so much from her.

"There's one thing I need to ask of you."

Shizuru was taken aback by the sudden grim look on his face. "Anything," she said resolutely.

"I know you've done it without me asking during the journey. But now that Natsuki has turned out to be the Numen bearer… Would you please watch over her?"

"Of course, Mr. Kuga… Is there something wrong?"

Mr. Kuga proceeded to sit down on the bed, biting his lips. "Do you know anything about the Army of Caligo? The ancient army that once conquered eight continents, ruling the world with its dark power, wiping out more than eighty million civilians who opposed them."

"Yes, I've read it from the books. What about it?"

Mr. Kuga stared straight at Shizuru, making sure he had all her attention. "More than a thousand years after its defeat, it has returned. The ancient war is brewing again, and I'm sure they will come after the holy swords. I fear for both you and Natsuki."

Shizuru's eyes widened. "But… but the Meshkner bloodline ceased two hundreds years ago…"

"It appeared that the remaining royal descendants of Meshkner have been in hiding all along to avoid the world's attention, while gaining ground again. The thing I'm most worried about is that Garderobe is keeping the swords."

"It will attract the enemy," Shizuru mumbled, deep in thought.

"That, yes. But I'm afraid the swords are in the wrong hand."

Shizuru looked up, puzzled.

"It's true that Garderobe principals have been the keeper of the holy swords. But it wasn't much of a problem when nobody expected two of Garderobe students to be the sword bearers themselves. This gives too much power to only one person."

"But the principal… She seems like a decent person. She wouldn't…"

Mr. Kuga smiled lightly. "Even though I'm a friend to Ms. Kruger, I only sent you guys to Garderobe to become the best fighters of the world. It doesn't mean that I trust her ambition." He stood up and began to pace around the room. "It struck me as odd that she was so desperate to find the sword bearers. And she's damn shrewd, picking both of you out of the bunch. She succeeded wonderfully. Obviously, she knows about the rise of the Dark Knights."

"Are you saying that she's one of them?" Shizuru wasn't even sure if she had heard herself right.

Mr. Kuga turned to look at the girl. "She could very well be. The last Meshkner Prince is her half-brother."

Shizuru froze in her spot. The thought of Natsuki hit her hard, knowing how much Natsuki worshipped the principal. "How—how did you know all this?"

"There's no secret in the world, my dear. No matter where the truth is, I'll always find it. I simply cannot stand back and watch the world go down again. I'm trying hard, and I hope that you'll do your best as well. There will be a time later on to introduce you to your honor bound sisters… But leave Akane out of this for now; she's much too fragile and innocent for this matter."

Shizuru watched the man standing just a few feet away from her, unsure if she had really known him at all. Mr. Kuga's frequent business trips had found him the truth and much more. Although she was rather astounded that her guardian wasn't actually an ordinary businessman, she worried for his safety and vowed to protect him at all cost.

Mr. Kuga moved beside Shizuru and placed his hands over her shoulders. "I trust in you, Shizuru, to guide Natsuki out of the dark. I have my faith in both of you."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

It was already seven o'clock in the morning. On his way to the airport, Mr. Kuga dropped Shizuru at school. He had delayed his business trips for far long enough just to spend time with her, and now they both must get back to their lives.

Sitting in the backseat, Shizuru took a deep breath in when the limo pulled over Garderobe's front gate. Several girls were already gathering around the area, giggling and bustling over the returning student.

Amazed, Mr. Kuga leaned over a little, looking out. "You've got quite a following."

Shizuru studied his flickering gaze. She could tell that he wasn't really interested in her fans, but was looking for Natsuki. "Can you wait a few minutes? I might be able to get her."

Mr. Kuga looked up, perplexed at first, but then sat back. Clearing his throat, he gestured at his watch. "Next time, then. I've got a flight to catch… Please say hello to her for me."

Shizuru looked down in disappointment and picked up her backpack from the floor. "I'll write you—"

"Ordinary greetings are fine, but if there's something important, find a secured line outside the campus instead. You must be real careful." Mr. Kuga leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Look after Natsuki and Akane for me, will you?"

Shizuru nodded with a heavy heart. Although she would undoubtedly do her best, she feared of failing Mr. Kuga's wish. "What about you? Will you be all right?"

Chortling, Mr. Kuga pulled the girl close and hugged her, gently stroking her head. "Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself, my child."

Shizuru rested her chin over his shoulder, smiling. "You, too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The morning class started. Ms. Steinberg took the opportunity to properly announce Shizuru's official return. However, Shizuru still found the seat next to her empty ten minutes into the class.

Ms. Steinberg looked up from the textbook in her hand. "Does anyone know where Kuga is? Tokiha?"

"She was still asleep when I left—" But Mai stopped when the door slid open, a messy-head Natsuki rushing through, panting.

The teacher inertly marked down on the tardy note. "Please welcome back another one of our classmates, everyone."

Natsuki paused in her track. It wasn't the teacher's sarcastic remark that flabbergasted her, but the sight of the chestnut-haired girl, who was busy jotting down notes.

Noting the sudden silence in the room, Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki hastily ran her hand through the strands of her tangling hair.

"What are you doing? Go to your seat," Ms. Steinberg said to Natsuki, puzzled.

Each step towards the desk felt so heavy for Natsuki though. She had totally forgotten that Shizuru was due back to school today.

"Hello, Kuga," Shizuru whispered as Natsuki eventually sat down.

"Yeah—I mean 'hello'." Natsuki spread out her book, keeping her gaze straight at the task at hand.

"It's been a while. How's it going?"

Natsuki briefly glanced up. "Cool. You?"

"Good. But it's going to be tough to catch up."

"Doesn't look that way to me. You already got the notes," Natsuki said, looking away.

Shizuru flipped through the notes scattering on her desk. One of her fans approached her before the class started and readily offered to lend the one-month worth of notes. She glanced over her shoulder to the generous girl a few rows back, wondering if they had talked to each other before.

"Your girlfriend?" Natsuki's question came out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Baffled, Shizuru blurt out a little too loudly, causing everyone to turn her way.

"Please respect your classmates, Fujino and Kuga. You're free to continue your conversation after class," Ms. Steinberg said, frowning.

The girls' conversation ended right away, returning their attention back to the lecture. When the class ended, Natsuki gathered her things and left before Shizuru could even blink.

"Let's go, Fujino," Haruka said, approaching with Yukino and Akane.

"Yeah, one second." Shizuru hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her backpack. It was time for lunch.

Akane picked up the notes, skimming through them. "Whose is this?"

Shizuru was about to reply but a voice behind her interrupted. "Hi, Fujino-san." She turned to see a long hair girl standing next to her. It was the one who lent her the notes.

"Hi… Oh, uh—I'll finish copying them by tonight—"

"Please, there's no need to rush. You can borrow them as long as you want."

"Well—thanks—"Shizuru quickly peeked at the name written on the notes in Akane's hands. "Thanks, Senoh-san."

"It's 'Aoi'." Blushing, the girl hugged her textbook, looking down at the floor.

Shizuru took a moment to think back. Slowly, she realized that it was the vanilla-cake girl, who also danced with her at the celebration party. She observed Aoi in amusement; the girl actually looked very adorable when she blushed, a small resemblance with Natsuki's facial expression.

"Do you want to join us for lunch, Aoi?" Shizuru asked.

Aoi beamed. "Yes, I'd love to."

Yukino and Akane knowingly peered at each other.

Haruka patted over Aoi's shoulder and led the girl out of the room. "What did you put in the cake anyway? It was so good!"

Grinning, Aoi turned to Shizuru. "Did you like it, Shizuru?"

Shizuru nodded, and then averted her gaze elsewhere.

"I'll make some for you guys tomorrow then!" Aoi exclaimed.

Haruka clapped in excitement. "Super! Can you make some for Minagi-sempai, too? She'd love it!"

"Of course," Aoi said, sniggering.

"Did she just call Shizuru-chan, 'Shizuru'?" Akane whispered to Yukino, knitting her brows.

Yukino just glared after the long hair girl, grumpily following out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the last bell of the day rang, Shizuru made her way back to the dorm alone. Aoi went to the supermarket a few blocks away from school to get some ingredients needed for the cake. Akane followed Aoi for the girl's recipe. Haruka tagged along as well to give Aoi the specific flavors she wanted. And, of course, the grocery shopping instantly had Yukino's full attention.

Tiredly brushing her bangs a little, Shizuru thought it was a good idea to take a nap. She was rather exhausted after a long day. Turning around the corner, she found the graveled path leading the way to the tarred remains of the library. As she moved towards the devastation, she could still feel the curse of Flamma lingering in the chilly twilight air. The sight painfully reminded her of when Midori was buried under the wrecks of the juvenile camp, locked in the past forever. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve a second chance, while the redhead seemed to find only dead ends.

Looking up, Shizuru halted when she spotted something out-of-place just beyond the site. She went around the ruins and advanced to the largest tree. Squinting up at a wooden tree house that was supported by the tree's two massive limbs, she whistled once. As soon as Natsuki stuck her head out through the curtained door, their gazes locked in slight bemusement.

"What are you doing up there?" Shizuru asked.

Biting her lips, Natsuki eagerly dropped the rope ladder down. "Come on."

Shizuru carefully climbed up and crawled into the house. She looked around the comfy place. A fluffy pillow and a rolled blanket were kept beside a cabinet in the corner. A few magazines scattered around on the new mat floor. A round table, the size large enough for a few plates, stood next to the window, which offered the view of the dense woods with a sunset background.

"You really know how to entertain yourself." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki cockily moved beside the window. "I've got the best view in Garderobe!"

Shizuru chortled. "The scenery goes well with your mayo-filled luncheon, I suppose."

The raven-haired girl blushed in irritation. "The principal has given me this tree as a gift for my efforts across the desert. This is my own little space; no one can come in without my consent."

"Not even Ms. Steinberg?"

"Nope." Natsuki proudly crossed her arms across her chest.

Shizuru comfortably leaned back against the wall. "I guess I'll have to make it my home as well then."

"WHAT!" Natsuki shot up to her feet.

"Watch your head."

Natsuki petulantly glanced up at the ceiling that was just a few inches above her head, and then glared down at the taller girl. "Just because I invited you this time doesn't mean that you have a part in it!"

Shizuru softly knocked on the wooden wall a few times. "It's a big tree house. Did the principal pay for this?"

"Yeah, but that's irrelevant! It's mine!"

"We went on the journey together, but you got this when I got nothing." Shizuru shrugged, and then smiled. "That's fine by me. I'd like a cup of coffee, please."

Clenching her fists, Natsuki was so ready to explode at the annoying grin on Shizuru's face, but opted to shut herself up. She swung the cabinet's door open and took an electric kettle out to prepare some drink.

"Here!" Natsuki crossly put the cup on the table.

Shizuru moved to sit beside the younger girl, peeking down into the cup. "But I want coffee—"

"I don't drink coffee. Will you drink this or not?" Natsuki grumpily held the cup out the window.

Raising her brows, Shizuru reached out for Natsuki's wrist and drew the slender arm back in, careful not to spill the tea. Slowly, she sipped the drink from the cup in Natsuki's hand, boldly staring up at the girl. Once more, she found the shades of pink flushing through Natsuki's cheeks amusing. Natsuki looked the other way, her busy hand slightly trembling.

The taller girl eventually let go off Natsuki and sat back down. "Do you feel it?"

"F—Feel what?" Natsuki blushed even deeper now.

Shizuru gestured out the doorway to the sight of the wreckage. "The curse of Flamma is still around."

Natsuki's expression gradually relaxed and softened. "Oh… Yeah, but only faintly."

Shizuru lowered her gaze down to the table. While Natsuki was hardly bothered by the evil scent in the air, it caught onto her like a slave to its master.

"It's over now," Natsuki said quietly.

Chuckling, Shizuru rested her chin on her palm, elbowing against the table. If anything, it was hardly over. Things had just gone worse with the emergence of the Dark Prince and the impending danger. She dreadfully questioned what she could do to protect Natsuki and Akane like Mr. Kuga had asked of her.

Natsuki momentarily looked down. "Yeah, well, I know it's not… But we'll do our best, just like what we did, to get through again."

Shizuru stared at the younger girl, struck by the encouragement. She had not really expected Natsuki to want to befriend with her after a month of lack of contact.

"I got to spend some times with your father… and I know that he's missed you," Shizuru started. For the first time, there wasn't any trace of anger in Natsuki's eyes; the girl looked rather calm as if she had expected this somehow. "He also said 'hello' to you this morning. I—I do agree that perhaps he should have put more efforts into it, but what he's doing is very important—"

"Yep, I kinda guess that he's busy saving the world," Natsuki interrupted. She threw herself back against the wall, looking across the table at Shizuru. "I've been bitter and all, but I'm not totally blinded to what has happened. At least, he's good to all of you… He made you new…"

A smile came across Shizuru's face. Little by little, Natsuki's sensitivity towards her father had changed. Although Mr. Kuga appeared a competent man, he was still vulnerable when it came to personal dilemma. Natsuki fought to free the juvenile camp, but she was still a shy girl underneath it all. Amusingly, these two were so much alike at times.

All of a sudden, Natsuki's head shot up as a realization hit her. "Do you know Juliet Nao Zhang?"

Shizuru thought back a little. Nao was about four years older and enrolled into Garderobe before Shizuru was taken into Kuga mansion. "I've heard about her. Why?"

"She's back, and the principal let her stay in the campus."

Shizuru froze. It seemed that Mr. Kuga already made his first move.

"I think that she's here for the swords," Natsuki said, deep concern hanging in her voice.

The assumption didn't ring true to Shizuru as Mr. Kuga wasn't looking for any kind of treasures. The reason Nao showed up was probably to infiltrate Garderobe, watching the principal's movement. "If that's the case, I'd suspect that the principal would know. Why would she risk having Zhang here?"

Natsuki grinned. "Because she's so unorthodox; she's got her own way in doing things. She sees things others can't see."

Nodding, Shizuru finished the tea. "And she's done things others wouldn't do?"

"I'm pretty sure she could do anything she set her mind to. She fought against all odds to become the only Garderobe Principal with less-than-extravagant upbringing. She was born in an orphanage, and was raised by a priest…" Natsuki lowered her gaze down in contemplation. "I heard that she once got married. But after a miscarriage and her devotion to Garderobe, her husband left her soon afterwards. Still, with all that happened, she never gave up or let anything stop her."

"An admirable woman," Shizuru commented. Principal Kruger perfectly fitted the image Mr. Kuga had fed her. The woman's ambition and determination could be dangerous. It might cause a problem that Natsuki had such a high perception of the principal.

"More tea?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru shook her head; her eyes felt rather sore right now. She grabbed her backpack and crawled towards the doorway. "I better get going. Thanks for the tea, Kuga—"

"_Natsuki_."

Utterly mystified, Shizuru stopped, looking back at the raven-haired girl. It amused her that two girls actually asked her to call them by their first names today. However, the sight of Natsuki's deep red face just made her laugh aloud.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Shizuru climbed down the rope ladder, smiling.

Natsuki moved to the doorway, watching the taller girl make her way out to the graveled path and head back to the dorm. The slow walk was probably due to the fatigue, and the heavy air around the site that seemed to haunt only Shizuru. Although the principal promised to renovate soon, the process didn't seem to progress that much.

The sun was setting fast, and it was time again. Clasping her hands together, Natsuki softly chanted _Quies_ over the ruins. It was one of the spells she had mastered by now. She had been praying everyday after school for a month now, and was able to ignore the lingering curse because of it. But today was somewhat different. Instead of praying for herself, she'd chase away the mist from Shizuru's path, keeping the girl safe from all evil.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

At six o'clock in the morning sharp, Ms. Steinberg led the coral class into the track field. Everyone was wearing a white jacket and a pair of blue spandex. The training in robes would begin after a thousand pushups, a thousand sit-ups, and a twenty-mile run while jumping over a series of barricades along the tracks. The students murmured to one another, dreading the weekly routine that only a handful could complete. Mai and Natsuki were one of those few.

"We won't even be able to stand by then, let alone flying," Yukino mumbled.

Akane chortled, even though she agreed to some extent.

"It's training, girls. Cheer up!" Mai said, smiling.

Haruka stepped in front of everyone, straightening herself up. "Right! Although it is a tough routine, you will do just fine, Yukino! Don't be discouraged just yet!"

Stretching out, Natsuki rolled her eyes at Haruka's encouragement. Haruka never completed any round herself.

"Go back to your spot, Suzushiro. Let's warming up now, everybody!" Ms. Steinberg ordered, clapping.

Natsuki glanced back at Shizuru, who was groggily unzipping her P.E. jacket. She only meant to see if the girl was fit enough for the practice, but her gaze accidentally caught the sight of Shizuru's cleavage rising and falling according to the breathing rhythm. Somehow, she found herself staring until Shizuru looked up.

Although Natsuki instantly turned around, Shizuru knew just where the girl had looked. Reluctantly zipping the jacket back up, she began to stretch out. However, the sight of Natsuki's bum nipping and squeezing in front of her made her laugh aloud.

Akane looked at her friend, puzzled. "Are you well enough to do this, Shizuru-chan?"

"Ms. Steinberg told me that I could stop if I don't feel well," Shizuru said. Indeed, the teacher had been rather lenient towards her ever since she returned. Her string of little tardy was overlooked. No more sarcastic remark or the suspicious look from the teacher. The unexpected kindness could have sprung from sympathy, but Shizuru was not complaining.

"Everyone, listen up!" Ms. Steinberg called out. "Since not many of you could finish the practice, which will affect your grade immensely, I will group three of you into a team. You must help one another to complete the routine. The fastest team will receive cold drinks from me, while the others will only get a cup of water to share among your teammates. The last team finishing will get nothing but another three miles of running."

Loud murmur and grunt shot up in the air. The students desperately looked at one another. As it turned out, Natsuki was teamed up with Yukino and Monica Borgnino, Yukino's rival for the last spot in class. Mai teamed up with Akane and Tina Sutton, one of Mai's admirers. Shizuru was assigned with Aoi and Haruka, with the exception that Shizuru could pull out anytime.

"Oh, my God, look at the stands!" a student exclaimed in delight.

Everyone turned around, and all attention was fixed upon Count Krawcyzk. Principal Kruger was standing next to him, with Kansaki behind them. The Count playfully waved, earning series of giggles from the girls. Akane blushed when she felt several pairs of eyes grinning at her.

Shizuru glanced up at the knight. The task of completing the practice was a must now; she wouldn't want to humiliate herself in front of this particular guest.

The sudden blow of a whistle sent Mai and Natsuki to the ground, beginning the pushups as fast and steady as they could. The others took their attention away from the visitors and clumsily got down to the ground as well. The pushups finished with Mai's team being first, followed closely by Shizuru's.

"Are you Okay, Tina-chan?" Mai asked, while flipping up to do sit-ups.

"Yes, Mai-chan!" Tina answered with determination.

Mai turned to her other teammate. "Higurashi?"

Akane puffed just to follow Mai's speed. "Yes… I'm fine…"

Mai smiled sweetly. "You can do it. Keep going."

Akane felt energy pumping up with Mai's support and the stare from the bleachers she knew was watching her.

"Save some strength," Shizuru said, glancing at Haruka, who was doing sit-ups faster than a machine.

"We'll be the first today! HA HA HA!" Haruka laughed.

Shizuru shook her head and turned to look at Aoi, who was holding up just fine. In fact, Aoi was no less athletic than Haruka; the girl could fool anyone with her girly look and cooking skill.

"I've always wanted to run with you," Aoi said, finally turning to smile at her chestnut-haired teammate. "But I could never catch up."

Shizuru chortled in amusement. "Let's hope we finish it together today."

Doing sit-ups, Natsuki grunted from both exertion and irritation from having heard Shizuru and Aoi's little chat. "Hurry up!" she scolded at Yukino and Monica, who were still doing pushups.

"I'm… trying…" Yukino breathed.

"Don't worry… We… won't finish last…" Monica muttered, sweating like a pig already.

"Last!" Blood shot up to Natsuki's face as she did sit-ups even faster. There was no use in dragging these two weaklings. She glanced at Mai, who was also watching her.

"Are you guys ready? Let's go!" Mai got up to her feet.

"You go ahead, Mai-chan! I'll catch up. I've got only about a hundred more!" Tina said.

"A—a hundred?" Mai looked bewildered.

"Please… Go first, Tokiha…" Akane added, needing two hundreds and fifty sit-ups before she could start the run.

"I'll be waiting for both of you!" Mai took off.

Natsuki took in a deep breath and finished her last sit-up. "You two won't be last, but I want first place!" With that, she flew to her feet and ran after Mai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the stands, Ms. Steinberg was watching the students alongside Principal Kruger and the Count, smiling to see how eager the girls had become. It didn't matter which individual finished first as the rest of the team would determine the result. However, Mai and Natsuki were just having their personal rival carried out as usual. It had always been the case among the top students of the past generations.

"These two are great to watch," Ms. Steinberg commented blithely.

Principal Kruger just laughed when Mai and Natsuki sped up to lose each other.

"Hmmm…" The Count ticked his chin curiously. "It seems the race is tensing up?"

The principal and Ms. Steinberg then spotted Haruka, Shizuru and Aoi coming as the only team behind the two leads.

"Dark horse as always," Principal Kruger muttered, a small smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Having heard distant footsteps behind her, Mai jumped over the barricades as fast as she could, while trying to keep her breathing steady. But something at the corner of her eyes faltered her move. With a bag of popcorn in her hand, Mikoto climbed up the stands, turning around and waving at her.

Natsuki inwardly grinned that Mai was falling behind her now. She increased her speed with strength and flexibility. If she could keep this pace for four more miles, she would be the first to complete the routine. To hell with Yukino and Monica, she didn't need any water at the moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akane had just finished her twelfth mile, but was already out of breath. Her speed was now at snail pace, and she felt the sharp sting in her right ankle. However, she just wouldn't stop now, especially when the Count was loudly cheering exclusively for her on the bleachers. She could see Ms. Steinberg's disapproving stare from afar as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At their eighteenth mile, Aoi eventually stopped, wheezing and looking utterly pale.

"Are you all right?" Shizuru jogged back to the brown-haired girl.

Aoi quickly waved her hand. "Don't wait—"

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Just go with Suzushiro. I'll catch up soon!" Aoi lightly pushed Shizuru forwards.

Nodding, Shizuru started running again. "Don't push yourself too hard, all right?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukino was finishing her eighth mile along with Monica, who was about twenty steps behind her. She was surprised just how far she had come today. Strangely, she felt so free without holding Haruka back as she used to. There were several times Haruka finished almost last because of waiting for her.

Adjusting her glasses, Yukino smiled as she watched Haruka running alongside Shizuru on the other side of the field, inwardly cheering for the two.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The last mile had finally come, but Natsuki felt like burning now. Her feet weren't moving as fast as she wanted them to, and the air couldn't seem to get into her lungs. Her head and chest pounded each step she took.

"Not… Not so fast, Kuga," Mai breathed, catching up with Natsuki.

"Shit," Natsuki weakly grunted.

Out of breath, both girls couldn't help but slow down. They could hardly jump now. The yellow flag was only a hundred meter ahead, fluttering with the current of the wind, waiting to declare the winner. Nonetheless, it had never felt this far away for Natsuki and Mai before. They both usually took more time to finish the routine, but ended up overly spending the energy today.

Aside from the flag that had all of Natsuki's attention, she gradually noted a presence to her right. It was the girl whom nobody expected to get beyond the tenth mile.

"Waiting for me, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled, brushing the sweat from her face.

Natsuki blushed when Mai turned to look at them at the use of first name.

"Leaving your girlfriend behind isn't so pleasant, eh?" Natsuki tried to avert the attention away from herself, but the words managed to wipe that smile off Shizuru's face.

Without another word, Shizuru zoomed past Natsuki and Mai with ease, having saved her strength all along. Grunting, Mai gathered her last strength and raced towards the chestnut-haired girl. Natsuki followed closely, but tripped and fell forwards, pulling Mai down with her. Mai's legs spread out and slipped Shizuru. The three of them fell like dominos, practically pulling each other's sleeve as they rushed to get up. With their legs entangling with one another, they all soared forwards with all their might, plunging the barricades out of the way.

During the swift moment they flew towards the victory line, Shizuru tried to lose Natsuki's grip on her collar. "It's not what you think!"

"Save that for someone else!" Natsuki yelled. She found Mai's arm, supporting her balance in the air.

"I'm first!" Mai declared, one hand pulling Natsuki's hair.

And they all dove down fast. Hitting the ground hard, they crashed into the flagstaff, dust fuming up like a mushroom cloud. With dirt all over their faces, Natsuki and Mai shot up to their knees, crawling and thrusting each other.

_The flag! Where's the… flag…?_ Natsuki's thought ceased at the sight of Shizuru lying on the ground. Standing above Shizuru's body, Suzushiro Haruka was extending one hand down to her teammate, while the other hand firmly holding the flagstaff.

"You've done well, Fujino. I am proud of you," Haruka stated with confidence, pulling Shizuru off the ground.

Panting, Shizuru pressed her hand over her stomach. "You sounded just like my guardian."

"Why not!" Laughing, Haruka held up the flag to Ms. Steinberg in triumph.

Merrily, the spectators on the stands applauded. Haruka then helped Shizuru to the bleachers, waiting for the others to finish the run. Natsuki and Mai followed in defeat.

Wiping her face with a towel, Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who was coughing up just to catch her breath. She secretly admired the taller girl's spirit; most people would have stopped halfway. She slightly jumped in panic when Shizuru suddenly looked up.

"Nice run," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki grudgingly nodded. "Yeah…" she muttered. She wondered if Shizuru really meant what she said during the rush for the flagstaff. It could be the haste of the moment that they all blurted out silly things to get their frustration out.

Just a few feet away, Mai was sitting, burying her face in the soft towel, breathing hard.

"Whoooooa, amazing job, you guys!" Grinning, Mikoto hopped down a few rows to where Shizuru and Haruka were.

"S—Sempai! You've seen the practice!" Haruka stood up to greet Mikoto.

Shizuru chortled. It was a coincidence that Mikoto happened to be the fastest runner in pearl class.

Mikoto then turned to Mai and Natsuki. "And you two were great, too!"

Natsuki teasingly stuck her tongue out in exhaustion. "I sure tried."

Clutching the towel, Mai slowly looked up, appearing to be too tired to smile. "Thanks." The response came short and cold, leaving Mikoto in bewilderment.

The trivial conversation went on for a little while without any further participation from Mai, ending when Aoi was the next to complete the run. Haruka jumped in excitement that her team won today.

Aoi made a beeline to where Shizuru was, paying no heed to the victory. "Are you all right, Shizuru!"

"I'm fine," Shizuru said, chuckling.

Natsuki halted. It embarrassed her somehow that she had asked Shizuru to call her by her first name as well. Considering Aoi's intention, she was afraid that Shizuru would get the wrong idea. She only wanted to befriend with her, nothing more.

The practice finally ended with Mai's team being the sixth because of Akane's sprained ankle, and Natsuki's team came in last due to Yukino and Monica's shattering efforts. While Shizuru's team was served cold drinks, Mai politely refused to take her share in the cup of plain water from her teammates, insisting that she didn't need it. Natsuki's team only helplessly watched their classmates enjoying their rewards and began another three-mile run.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the training in robes ended, some of the students made their way out of the track field in complete exhaustion, heading back to the dorm. Some still remained, resting and chatting.

Principal Kruger had left beforehand, giving Ms. Steinberg the job of touring the Count around the campus. The Count excused himself from the teacher for a moment and approached Akane. Other students hurried away, giving the two some privacy.

"How's your ankle, Akane-chan?" The Count asked, sitting down beside the girl.

"It happens all the times during trainings. I'll get fixed up at the medical center. Don't worry." Akane smiled.

Anxious, the Count looked down. "I wish you don't have to go through all this…"

"Kazu-kun…?"

The Count moved a little closer to Akane and looked into her eyes. "Is the dream to become an Otome really important to you?"

"It's… It's what my guardian wants us to accomplish… I can't deny his wish."

"But an Otome will have her life bound to her master. It is extremely dangerous and risky. Are you willing to sacrifice it all just for Mr. Kuga?"

Akane blushed at his persistent stare. "I… I don't know, Kazu-kun… Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

The Count just looked down, clutching her hand. There was still no reply. After a few moments of silence, he excused himself and returned to Ms. Steinberg, not wanting to delay the tour any further.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukino occupied a spot on the stands, while Haruka was tending to her knee injury she got from several falls. Ms. Steinberg was very strict today, demanding that Yukino and Monica must finish the practice this time, canceling the two's training in robes. If Yukino wished to train in robe again, she must work out more on her own and caught up with the rest of the class.

"You missed the most important training today! That was a little harsh! I'll talk to her about this!" Haruka tightened the bandage a little.

Yukino smiled, feeling all warm inside at her friend's protective tone. "But she was right, Haruka-chan. If I can't keep up, how could I ever become an Otome?"

"Do you really want to become one?"

Yukino was taken aback by the inquiry. The blonde never questioned her motive in studying in Garderobe. "What...?"

Haruka looked away and started to pack up the first aid kit. "I'll take Higurashi to the medical center now. You go back to the dorm with Fujino, Okay?"

Yukino just nodded. Had Haruka suspected of her feelings now? What was the blonde's take on it? Yukino couldn't help but fear Haruka's upfront rejection.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on the bleachers, Shizuru pretended to rub her neck when she spotted Kansaki moving towards the raven-haired girl, who was resting just a few feet away. The knight had that handsome smile on his face again, causing Shizuru to look away.

"You were splendid, Kuga," Kansaki said, offering the girl a bottle of water.

Natsuki quickly received his generosity. Although she was free to drink water now, she didn't have the energy to go back to the dorm and get it. "Thanks!" She gulped down the refreshment fast.

Shizuru glanced at the can of coke beside her, grumbling that she had neglected to offer Natsuki earlier. There was something about this young knight she happened to dislike, but she just couldn't pinpoint where all the suspicion came from.

"The Count is here to discuss the renovation with Ms. Kruger; therefore I will be here for a few days… Umm, I was hoping that you could show me around the city?" Kansaki grinned.

Natsuki frowned. "Are you asking me for a date?"

Shizuru almost coughed up upon hearing it. Surely, Natsuki and the knight's exchange of letters must have gone further than she expected.

"How about a dinner tonight in downtown?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Sure. I'm sick of the cafeteria food already."

Not wanting to hear more, Shizuru gathered her things and strode towards the exit, but she was stopped by the sight of a red-haired young woman by the chain-linked fence. The pale green eyes were staring right back at her. That must be Juliet Nao Zhang. Shizuru pondered how long the young woman had been watching her. Slowly, she approached the redhead.

"Shall I introduce myself to you, the Fatum bearer?" Nao sniggered lightly. The young woman's tone was almost mocking, and Shizuru didn't like it one bit.

"I know who you are. Did Mr. Kuga send you here?"

"Hold it, girl." Nao pressed her finger over lips, shushing. "We must be real careful in what we say or do. They already suspect us for who we are."

Shizuru glanced around, making sure that nobody was close enough to hear them. "Why did they let you stay?"

A wide grin came across Nao's face. "The same reason they accepted your enrollment, and why they sent you on the journey, hoping you'd never come back. They're the polite, but sly bunch."

Shizuru stared at the redhead, contemplating. The claim could be valid since the principal knew she was attacked at the library, yet ordered the expedition right away. "But… but the principal would never hurt Natsuki—"

"Don't be so naïve. Kruger isn't one to let anything stop her, even Natsuki-chan. If she wanted your trust, she'd have it."

Shizuru noted the familiar term Nao refer to Natsuki, wondering how close they were back then.

"You were just there as another pawn in her game. If you died, the wait for the Fatum bearer would continue. No one could claim the sword. No harm done. No threat. But now…? Kruger is so close to rule the world in a blink of an eye. Talk about luck."

Both hands clinging to the fence, Nao observed the younger girl for a moment, ticking her crimson-nailed fingers in amusement. "You don't believe us, do you?"

"Garderobe is powerful enough as it is. Why would they need the sword bearers?"

Nao let out a throaty laugh. "Oh, you remind me so much of my old self! Weren't we all so young and gullible?"

"The others…" Shizuru mumbled. Just how much Nao and the rest of Kuga girls had changed over the years—just how much they sacrificed for their belief?

"We must lose our innocence to gain the true wisdom, even if it'd damn our souls. This is an ancient war where everyone is forced to fight, and surely, you've seen what the swords could do even without the technology of the robe." Nao released her grip on the fence, growling in temptation. "Now that you are one of those few the world searched for, the question is… How far would you go, my Kouhai?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking with Kansaki towards the exit of the track field, Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who was watching Nao retreating away. The chestnut-haired girl stood still as if in trance, and Natsuki believed that whatever Nao had said must be something important. With Shizuru and Nao's backgrounds linked somehow, Natsuki couldn't help fearing that Shizuru might someday disappear like the other Kuga girls.

Natsuki looked back at the almost empty track field. Mai was still running despite the fatigue after the training. The determination in Mai's eyes was far more piercing than the girl's fading strength. The desperation and oppression hung heavily in the air, but Mai kept going. The girl kept running to her destination. Wherever it was…

Watching Mai, Mikoto was the only one remaining on the stands. The tiny sempai had long finished her popcorn, but made no move to get another one from the cafeteria. Something just chained her to the spot, waiting faithfully for Mai. Perhaps, for the smile she hadn't received today.

Natsuki gradually turned around and followed Kansaki out. Often times, she had to admit that Mai was a slightly better fighter than she was, or that Mai tried ten times harder than she did. She just didn't know what caused Mai to be as repressed and competitive, but everyone in Garderobe seemed to feel the same way. They were here, trying to be the best, to reborn—to outrun their past. But whatever they were truly here for, she just hoped that they would fight for the same cause in the end.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

After a day of touring around the campus, Count Krawcyzk left the hotel the next morning to return to Garderobe for a discussion over the renovation with Principal Kruger. The Krawcyzk family offered to handle all of the financial matters for the school in honor of Count Robert Krawcyzk, the founder of the library.

Due to last night's dinner with Akane that prolonged into a late night chat, the Count woke up half an hour later than scheduled. He apologized profusely to the principal and Ms. Steinberg upon late arrival. The two women sincerely accepted the apology and led him to the devastation site. Kansaki was always a few steps behind the Count, guarding him.

"It's a shame. My ancestor would be rolling in his grave if he saw this." The Count crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you find out who cast the curse upon it? I'd like to see his face!"

Kansaki glanced up at his master's unusual, angry tone.

"It's a 'she'. She was attempting to murder one of our students," Principal Kruger said.

"Fujino Shizuru?"

"Yes, although we do not know why."

The Count paced around, observing the ruins. "It's going to be hard to renovate this place… considering the need to keep _that_ door secret…"

Principal Kruger nodded in agreement. After the construction was completed two hundreds years ago, every laborer involved was murdered. It was a selfish sacrifice Count Robert and Garderobe had made, claiming it was all for peace. To avoid further chaos and killing of the innocents, Garderobe left the library untouched until this day, hoping that time would bury the truth. It helped that _the_ door happened to be on the school ground, keeping all sorts of fortune seekers out. However, there were times when a handful of credible fighters were allowed to try their luck, but none ever returned.

"We were able to capture the suspect. She was found wounded in a small town next to Phoebus just three weeks ago," Principal Kruger said.

The Count's head shot up, his face paling.

"But she managed to escape, I presume, with the help of her people," Principal Kruger added, and then turned to stare at the Count. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Count Krawcyzk."

The Count surely noted the cold gaze from the older woman. He calmly composed himself. "You said she was wounded? Then it is good news; she can't post a threat to your student now."

Principal Kruger smiled. "I hope so. Her condition was rather… _critical_."

"She wouldn't get too far, would she?"

"The last we heard, she's here in Windbloom. She's looking for something, and I think we know what it is."

The Count and the principal stared at the ruins that buried the sacred door deep underneath. It was only a matter of time when the door would be open again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the limo, Count Krawcyzk sat fidgety in the backseat, deep in his thought. Occupying the opposite seat, Kansaki poured a glass of wine for his master.

The Count hurriedly took a big gulp down. "I risked so much to get her out. Now, I don't want to think what she might have told them!"

Kansaki looked back at the mirror, making sure that it was tightly shut. "Midori would never talk even under torture. She was trained for it."

"She was trained, all right. Yet she lost her professionalism over a vengeance unfulfilled!" The Count was exasperated. Midori had failed miserably. It was humiliating when Garderobe had gained two holy sword bearers, while Midori, one of their strongest fighters, was diminished into disgrace.

The Count suddenly looked up as an idea hit him. "Get Miyu. I need to talk to her."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Principal Kruger was sat at her desk, staring out the large window to the view of the city.

"Coffee, Madam," Ms. Steinberg said softly, putting the tray on the desk.

"Thank you."

The teacher observed the small smile on her master's face that had brought up her own as well. "Count Robert Krawcyzk was a man true to his words."

Sipping the hot drink, the principal smiled even wider. Count Robert swore to keep the location of the door secret, and it appeared that none of his descendants ever learned of it. The man had his complete trust in Garderobe to guard it safe. It wasn't surprising that he was murdered just a year after the completion of the library, considering how dangerous the information he held was.

The principal lightly ticked her fingers over the oak surface of the desk. "Our sources confirmed that there were several caravans going in and out of Krawcyzk Castle lately. We believe they were carrying weapons from cities to cities. It is most likely that the young Count has already chosen his side in this war."

Ms. Steinberg frowned in deep worry. "I thought he was one of us… What are we going to do now, Madam? The Army of Caligo has more allies than we expected."

Principal Kruger slowly looked up, her stare causing Ms. Steinberg to stiffen. "Now that you know who the Meshkner Prince is. Do I still have your faith, Yukariko?"

"Of course, Madam! I swear my allegiance to you and only you. I never doubt for a second of your cause and honor."

The older woman smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Midori will show up again, and it's your job to keep her away from the site… and from Fujino. We need the girl alive now more than ever."

Ms. Steinberg firmly nodded. "What about Nao Zhang? I caught her approaching Fujino yesterday. They looked very suspicious."

Principal Kruger chortled. "Let Zhang think she's doing fine. Make her feel she's one of us again. There will be a time when she's useful to us."

"Yes, Madam. I already assigned a task for her."

The principal turned to the window again, watching the view. Although the reason for Nao's appearance was still vague, Principal Kruger unhesitatingly put the former Garderobe student into the game. However high the stake was, she would make sure that it was Nao to lose. A life of a starving painter, if she were really one, wasn't worth much after all. The true puppet master would show his true form in next to no time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the medical center, Sagisawa was taking a nap as usual due to a hangover from last night. It seemed the young nurse was facing some kind of love life crisis, but Dr. Greer wasn't of much help; the blue-tinted, silvery hair woman had something more important on her mind at the moment.

Dr. Greer strode towards the exit and peeked out. Seeing that a few students were walking past by, she opted to stay inside instead. She put the cell phone to her ear, glancing back at the sleeping nurse.

"What is it?" Dr. Greer's tone was calm and cold.

"I know it's been a long while since we last talked… but please put our personal problem aside for now. This is an urgent matter."

Dr. Greer rolled her eyes.

"Midori disappeared after my men got her out. Have you heard from her lately?"

"No. Frankly, I thought she was dead," Dr. Greer replied.

"Ms. Kruger is hunting for her, expecting her to show up in the campus again—"

"Midori is professional enough; I don't need to look after her. Higurashi seems like the one who needs protection more than anybody else."

A sigh came through the line. "Please don't go at it again, Miyu. We both were at fault."

Dr. Greer inwardly chuckled. She thought she was getting a little rusty in jealousy department, but it appeared she was holding out just fine. The extensive research on the real Miyu Greer did help.

"Well… Have you found the exact location of the door?"

Dr. Greer paused. She stared at Sagisawa, making sure the young nurse was still deep asleep. "They're careful enough to cast a spell upon the site. A bare hand cannot remove even a single brick."

It was the handsome effort of this drunken woman before Dr. Greer. Often times, she had to wonder how an unstable, irresponsible, young woman like this could be doing a doctorate degree while getting drunk every other night, not to mention mastering in witchcraft, a long lost expertise of the world. Dr. Greer scoffed; she should know better than anyone else that looks could deceive.

A tired sigh was heard. "We need some help. I'll be in touch soon."

The line was cut just when Sagisawa woken up.

"Rough night again?" Dr. Greer asked with a small smile, putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hmmm… I want to die…" Sagisawa groaned, rubbing her face.

"You're too young and beautiful to waste your life like this. If he's no good, drop him."

Sagisawa rested her forehead against the edge of the table. "Youth and beauty won't last… I'm going to end up old and ugly sooner or later. Why wait?"

Dr. Greer approached the nurse, patting her shoulder. "What's with all this talk?"

"Ah, I almost forgot." Sagisawa light knocked her head against the desk. "Alcohol makes you forget all that's good and bad… Love and glory… I know it's worth all the pain…"

Dr. Greer raised her brows. "You aren't being productive lately. Go wash yourself. You shouldn't let anyone see you like this."

Nodding, Sagisawa got up and toddled out of the room.

Moving back to her desk, Dr. Greer continued her paperwork, but the sight of students cleaning up the schoolyard below caught her attention. In deep silence, she watched Ms. Steinberg instructing the girls around. The scene reminded her of the time when she was just a girl, waking up so early and counting the minutes to the morning duty. All of it was just to hear the strict tone of voice and the gentle look in the teacher's eyes, which effortlessly opened up the skies in her gloomy little world. At this nostalgic moment, she wondered if she were the only one who still kept those memories fresh after all these years. Did Ms. Steinberg still remember when they broke their bond, each putting their own allegiance to their master over all else? It was clear to them now that their sacrifices had led them to the destructive path with no return.

_Love and glory…?_ Dr. Greer inwardly laughed at the thought. Love was just a myth, and glory was a trap that wasted one soul after another. Yet people still fought for it. People died for it. The endless cycle of illusion no one could get out of.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

It was already five o'clock in the evening when Haruka, Shizuru and Yukino were relaxing, chatting with one another over the balcony of Haruka's room. But Akane had no interest in joining her friends. Lying on Shizuru's bed, she closed her eyes and breathed carefully.

Her mind had been preoccupied with just one thing for the past few days now. The late night chat with the Count replayed a thousand times over in her head. She could still feel the warmth from his hands, the strength of his embrace, and the soft, spring smell of his hair. Their kisses were gentle but fervent with passion. Every moment their gazes met told the endless stories of their past and the promising future together. It was all she ever wanted—not the foster home she grew up in, nor Garderobe, but the true freedom to choose however she desired to live.

'_It's still too soon to decide and I won't press you.' Standing by the window, the Count reached for her hand and drew her nearer. 'But I'll be waiting. I hope that I'd still have your heart by then.'_

_Akane blushed at the soothing promise, but the sad look in his eyes couldn't be overlooked. 'What is it...?'_

_He shook his head. 'Nothing—'_

_Akane interrupted him with her gentle caress on his cheek. 'Kazu-kun, you're asking me to wait for the day to come, but only the truth can help us get there…'_

_The Count stared at her, and eventually smiled, clutching her hand against his cheek. 'I… I used to be in love with a girl—someone pretty much like you, lively and kind… Miyu Greer and I, we knew each other since we were seven. Her uncle was the personal doctor for my father until he passed away… We were going to marry.'_

_Akane froze in her spot. 'Dr. Greer…?'_

_He nodded slightly. 'But she chose her career over me somehow…' His voice grew stern in an instant. 'Garderobe had taken all her spirit—her everything. I no longer had a place in her life… We broke our engagement last year. We don't talk to each other anymore, not even when she visited my castle over a month ago.'_

_Akane looked down, trying to convince herself that it was really over between the two. 'I see…'_

_He held her chin, softly lifting her face to meet his gaze. 'This is what a dream can do, Akane-chan, and I fear it… Tell me that I mean more than what I am, or do not love me at all.'_

_Akane rushed into his embrace, holding him tighter than she wanted to. Her heart was getting the best of her. She swore to graduate to make Mr. Kuga proud, but life after Garderobe would be hers. She only hoped that her guardian would understand that the true light that could lead her out of the dark was right here in front of her. It was within her reach. It was here to stay._

"A penny for your thought, Countess." Shizuru's tease pulled Akane out of her thought. She didn't even know when the taller girl came to lie beside her.

"Shizuru-chan!" Akane furiously blushed.

Sprawling on the other bed, Yukino giggled and nudged Haruka, who looked clueless of what was going on. "What happened that night?" Yukino asked.

"N—n—nothing happened," Akane said, looking around in nervousness.

"Ooooooh, the dinner with the Count!" Haruka blurted out.

Akane shot up from the bed. "I'm hungry now—"

"Well, it's about time! We'll go to the cafeteria together, and you can share your story with us during supper." Yukino flashed an innocent smile.

Shizuru just chortled at Akane's defeated expression.

* * *

The four girls occupied a round table in the cafeteria, listening to Akane's fairy tale. Their plates were mostly empty and their soft drinks were halfway gone. They were all smiling, happy for their friend, who seemed to have fallen in love with the best man on earth.

Blushing, Akane sat small in her seat, looking down. "He sent me back to the dorm, and that's about it."

Yukino covered her mouth in awe. "He's such a gentleman."

"Why, you've never met one?" Haruka asked, picking her teeth with her nail.

Shizuru muffled her laugh with a sip of tea. She was certain that Haruka meant no sarcasm in her statement, but it was just amusing to see how clueless the blonde was.

Haruka leaned closer and peeked at the drink in Shizuru's hand. "Good! At least you're improving a bit. I thought I had to yell at you for drinking black coffee at dinner again."

Catching a knowing glace exchanged between Yukino and Akane, it was Shizuru's turn to sit still.

"Did _Aoi-chan_ manage to change your preference?" Akane smirked. "In drinks, I mean."

Yukino merrily chortled, seemingly enjoying the tease a tad too much.

"Very funny," Shizuru said, chuckling.

With a fork, Haruka picked some remaining pieces of chicken from Yukino's plate. "Thank God it's Friday. I could really use some eighteen-hour sleep this weekend!"

"Yeah, my ankle still aches so badly," Akane grumbled.

"No plan with the Count?" Yukino asked.

"He's busy with the renovation thing, so I guess I have to wait. I hope he isn't going back right away afterwards." Akane let out a long sigh. "Oh, Ventulus is so far away, Yukino-chan!"

"Still within walking distance." Shizuru winked.

Akane griped at the mockery.

Yukino grinned from ear to ear, raising her soft drink up. "Cheers for no more last name. I was wondering when we'd get over that."

Akane looked up at the glasses girl, having just realized it. Smiling, she raised the box of chocolate milk, prompting Shizuru hers as well.

"Cheers!" Haruka raised her can of soda. "Hmmm, but I kinda like people calling me 'Suzushiro' though. It sounds—_majestic!_"

The girls sniggered, shaking their heads.

"I'll get some more tea. You guys want anything?" Shizuru asked.

When her friends refused, Shizuru strode out of the cafeteria and turned left to where the vending machines were. But she stopped short when she saw Natsuki kneeling there, getting a bottle of cold tea from the machine's outlet.

The raven-haired girl was in a brown, wool sweater and a pair of denim, a white leather backpack dangling over her shoulder. Turning around, she paused at the sight of Shizuru.

"Hey," Shizuru said quietly, approaching.

Natsuki took a step away as Shizuru inserted a coin and punched in a set of code. A bottle of cold tea rolled down to the vent. "You like tea now, don't you?" Natsuki grinned.

Shizuru picked up the bottle. "It's for Akane. Where are you going?"

Failing to reply, Natsuki hesitantly made her way towards the exit. Her motorbike was parked right in front of the building. Coming out the door, Shizuru watched Natsuki climbing onto the vehicle. In the dim light from the streetlights, she could see the green eyes narrow down, a tint of distress across Natsuki's face.

Natsuki held the helmet for a moment. "My mother called. She wants me to spend the weekend with her."

Yukino used to tell Shizuru that Mrs. Kuga was released from a mental institution some months ago, but she didn't know why Natsuki looked glum to see her mother again. Reasons aside, all she could think at the moment was that Natsuki wouldn't have time to show Kansaki around town now.

"She must miss you a lot," Shizuru said with a small smile. "I won't keep you here now. Have a nice weekend—"

"My mother said… She said I could bring a friend, or two," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru paused for a second. Her curious stare must have caused the other girl to look away. She would like to decline, but the forlorn look in the green eyes somehow muted her. The fact that Natsuki wasn't blushing as usual did worry her.

* * *

"Why do you have to go with her?" Haruka inquired, scratching her head. She was already lying on the bed in their room.

Yukino and Akane watched Shizuru hurriedly put on a white sweater and grabbed her backpack.

"It's courtesy, _Suzushiro-sama_. I'll see you guys on Monday." Shizuru raced to the door, waving back to her friends.

The door slammed shut, and Haruka looked at Yukino for some answer.

"I didn't know they're this close," Akane remarked lightly.

"They went on a journey together, and they both are the sword bearers. I think it must have bonded them together in some way," Yukino said, adjusting her glasses. A wide smile of admiration came across her face. "I really wish I could see the swords closer. How cool is that our Shizuru-chan is one of the sword bearers?"

Akane giggled with Yukino as though they were Shizuru's fan girls.

"I don't see how special they could be. With nano technology, an Otome can kick a sword bearer's ass anytime," Haruka pouted, supporting her head with both palms.

"Oh, somebody is getting sullen," Yukino teased.

Haruka glared at her best friend.

"An Otome with a holy sword is another story. What's going to stop her?" Akane frowned upon realization.

At the words, Yukino looked up at Akane. The statement would make sense only if the Garderobe principal freely granted such powerful weapons to Shizuru and Natsuki. But it would certainly cause uproar among other Otome fighters. Fear of the sword bearers gaining an upper hand would threaten leaders around the world.

"That's just out of control, I say," Haruka said, glancing at Yukino, seemingly knowing what was in the other girl's mind.

"As long as Shizuru-chan doesn't make a contract, it isn't a problem," Akane said.

Deep in her thought, Yukino remained silent. Shizuru and Natsuki's wonderful records would most likely ensure their chances to join the rank of Otome warriors. But she wondered if those two would still be able to keep their sanity in check by the time came. Pressures from their masters to obtain the swords from Garderobe would rise, and power always corrupted any mind. However, having known Shizuru for some times now, Yukino believed in her friend's decency and strength to defy it. She trusted that Shizuru would make it right.

* * *

The half an hour, one-hundred-twenty-mile-an-hour ride finally ended, and Shizuru couldn't thank enough for it. She quickly took off the helmet, taking in some fresh air. Natsuki's home was located in the suburb area north of downtown Windbloom. It appeared to be a modest neighborhood with small houses filling up block after block along the narrow streets.

Smirking, Natsuki unzipped her leather jacket, glancing back at her friend. "Your sempai did enjoy fast rides."

"I don't have to be like her in everything," Shizuru said, getting off the motorbike.

"I notice that." Natsuki shrugged.

"Are you always at this speed? It's quite dangerous, Natsuki."

At the call of her name, even the shadows partially cast upon Natsuki's face couldn't hide the pink shades on her cheeks.

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki. Natsuki. Natsuki."

"Hey, stop it!"

Shizuru laughed as the younger girl blushed even more. "I thought you like it when I say it," she said gaily, but stopped when Natsuki stiffened. They awkwardly looked away from each other.

"Natsuki-chan?" a male voice interrupted.

Natsuki turned to see a middle age man behind the fence of a humble home next to her mother's. The bearded man sported short, scruffy, auburn hair and gray eyes. His build was small and slim.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino! Long time no see!" Natsuki greeted him with a smile, moving towards him.

"Good to see you again, Natsuki-chan. Your mother's been waiting for you!" Mr. Tsukino said, dragging a garbage bag to the front of his yard.

Natsuki glanced at the window to the single lit room of her mother's home. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, she's good. She's been doing fine ever since she came back. I take her to the market every morning. I make her do some gardening, keeping her busy." Mr. Tsukino patted Natsuki's shoulder. "Go on. Don't keep her waiting too long."

Natsuki nodded. "Good night, Mr. Tsukino."

The dark-haired girl then led Shizuru to the front door, ringing the bell once.

"What name are you going to use?" Natsuki asked.

"Excuse me?" Shizuru was baffled.

The door swung open, and Shizuru instantly straightened up, realizing at the last minute what Natsuki had meant. A small, middle age woman leapt through the doorway and hugged Natsuki tightly, paying no attention to the chestnut-haired girl.

"Natsuki! You're here!" Mrs. Kuga screamed in delight. Her voice actually sounded younger than she looked.

"M—mom…" Natsuki couldn't help blushing to be caught in such an intimate act even if it was with her mother.

"You had me worried there that you might not show up tonight. How are you? My, I haven't seen you for a while, darling." Mrs. Kuga grinned broadly, but paused when she acknowledged Shizuru's presence for the first time. "And who is this?"

"Hello, Miss—umm—I'm Senoh. Aoi Senoh. Natsuki's friend," Shizuru said, calmly smiling.

Natsuki shot her friend a deadly glare at the choice of name.

"Hi, Aoi-chan. Come in. Please. Have you girls had dinner yet?"

Natsuki and Shizuru entered the house, both nodding. Although Mrs. Kuga appeared older than her actual age, probably due to severe stress and the struggle with less-than-comfortable life after Mr. Kuga, the woman looked so happy just to see Natsuki. No more the glamorous clothes or the yelling until her face went red that Shizuru remembered five years ago. Time changed everything.

* * *

On the bed, Haruka laid flat on her stomach, flipping through a textbook. Akane had already returned to her room, but Yukino still hung around, showing no sign of leaving. It usually wouldn't bother the blonde, but something that happened a few days ago awakened a feeling that had always been dismissed.

The latest practice was the first time Haruka and Yukino were separated from each other, and, shamefully, the blonde was glad to team up with someone else. They knew each other since their childhood days, and Haruka had always protected the other girl, encouraging her in everything. It was a tiresome task sometimes, but she never complaint.

Though she felt freed as she ran and ran, not having to hold back anymore. Her heart fluttered in excitement at the newfound freedom. Her feet shuffled fast towards victory. She would get higher than ever, and no one was stopping her. It was a golden moment, which could have set Yukino and her to different paths.

But the last mile was like an iceberg waiting to upset her route. Her aching legs began to stiffen, her pace sloppy all of a sudden. Her heart beat so fast, the air suffocating her. She wasn't discouraged one bit because Mai and Natsuki, the two top students, were slowing down as well. Except that something took her by surprise; Shizuru began to pass her. It was the girl whom Haruka had taken under her wing, just like Yukino. It was the girl who always acted nonchalantly and appeared sluggish at times. Haruka had totally forgotten that this sixteen-year-old had already claimed one of the holy swords, while she still struggled to finish her run, and was being surpassed in the end.

Shizuru turned around, asking Haruka if she were all right. But Haruka's legs were ready to give way. Involuntarily, she let her teammate better her, waving the girl to go ahead. There wasn't much she could do at the moment; however, before she would surrender completely, she looked across the field and spotted Yukino, the friend she had left behind. Adjusting her glasses, Yukino wiped the sweat off her face and grinned, happily waving at her. The girl puffed just to get some air into her lungs, but still shouted, cheering for her to go on.

The smile Yukino always had for her managed to trip the almighty Haruka, sending her into the dirt ground. At the shout of her name in worry, Haruka sprung up to her feet, ignoring the stinging in her knees. They were just scratches. Nothing more. She started running again, as fast as she could as if she wanted to run away from the sheer guilt. She only knew that she had to win. She had to make it worth the shame she momentarily lost herself in. She must make Yukino proud.

"Haruka-chan…?"

Haruka's head shot up. Yukino was sitting on the edge of the bed, softly putting her hand over the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you—" Yukino's words trailed off as Haruka suddenly pulled away from her touch.

Haruka sat up. "You should go take a shower. It's getting late."

Yukino frowned. "It's only seven thirty."

Haruka didn't know why she felt the need to push her friend away. Something just didn't feel right. She wondered if it had been this way for a while now. She hadn't really noticed much what went on around her. It was always her in the focus, with Yukino in the background as a helplessly loyal friend.

"But if you don't want me to stay, I'll go now."

Haruka nodded even though she didn't mind Yukino staying. The glasses girl stopped for a moment, and then quickly left the room.

Brushing and pulling her hair, the blonde groaned in frustration, throwing herself down on the bed. There was something behind Yukino's smile, underneath the girl's ardent support, but Haruka didn't dare to recognize it. Was their friendship just what it was after all? She didn't even know how to face the truth, or respond to it. She just knew that one look from Yukino could falter her steps, but also set her wings in flight at the same time.

* * *

After Mrs. Kuga forced Natsuki and Shizuru upon a homemade dessert, the woman eagerly showed the guest around. The two-story house had a guest room on the first floor, next to the tiny kitchen; however, Mrs. Kuga had turned it into a storage space, filling it up with old furniture and boxes containing books and belongings she never unpacked ever since she moved in.

Mrs. Kuga must have been in great mood though. She casually mentioned that she bought the house with the alimony she got after the divorce, and that Principal Kruger financially supported her daughter in schooling matter. At the revelation, Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, in which the dark-haired girl immediately looked away.

Leading Shizuru into the living room, Mrs. Kuga motioned the girl to sit at the worn, leather couch, and served her some tea. The woman hurled a couple of thick photo albums from the shelf and spread them out on the floor.

Sitting on the carpeted floor, Natsuki flipped through the albums. "I never knew you keep these… Wow…"

"I did go back there a few times to get them. He wouldn't want to keep them anyway," Mrs. Kuga said almost in a relaxed tone, being accustomed in filling hatred into her daughter's mind.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's static reaction to the comment, relieved that the dark-haired girl didn't seem to take it in. She then moved to sit on the floor next to Natsuki and looked at the pictures. There were mostly Mrs. Kuga and Natsuki's. Some were with their friends and neighbors, but none of Mr. Kuga in sight. In one of the worn photos, Mrs. Kuga was holding a five-year-old Natsuki, both grinning and waving at the camera. Shizuru could guess just who the photographer was without asking.

"You were rather cute," Shizuru remarked, smiling.

Natsuki scratched her nose a little, flipping the page fast.

"Oh, she sure was! And isn't she such a pretty girl now?" Mrs. Kuga beamed.

"Definitely," Shizuru said. And, as expected, her friend's face turned into deep shade of red.

Mrs. Kuga's merry smile gradually softened into a sad, nostalgic one, her hands clutching her skirt. "She has my build and face, you see… But his hair… and the color of his eyes…"

Natsuki looked up at her mother, and they stared at one another for a long time, lost in the past they tried to forget.

Slowly, Mrs. Kuga picked up one of the albums, brushing the dust off its cover a bit. She pulled a photo out of the last page and handed it to Shizuru.

Gently holding it, Shizuru studied the worn photo. The jadedness of the colors suggested the numerous years that had passed by, but its rather perfect condition also told the story of hidden longing. Mr. Kuga had never looked this way to Shizuru with his raven hair lingering down to his broad shoulders. Although he offered no smile at the camera, there were no lines of sorrow and pain on his face, which he had gained with age and wisdom. Nonetheless, his eyes showed determination and strength, which had born full-fledge in the latter years Shizuru knew him.

"It was the time when things began to change, but I prefer to remember him like this… A man of truth and innocence." Mrs. Kuga buried her face in her palms and started to sob. "But he's gone… He's gone…"

Natsuki crawled towards her mother, wrapping her arms around the frail woman. "It's all right, Mom… Have you taken your med yet?"

Shizuru looked up, thinking it was a bad idea to ask such thing right now. And it was. Mrs. Kuga angrily pushed her daughter away, tears bathing her face.

"I am not crazy! I don't need medications! I can't believe you're brainwashed too! What vile things did they tell you!" The woman then stormed out of the living room, making her way upstairs, presumably retreating to her own room.

Natsuki let out a frustrated sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean to drag you here to see this…"

"It was expected," Shizuru said nonchalantly. She got up and moved beside Natsuki, offering a hand to the younger girl. "It was expected that you'd need a friend to be here with you."

The bitter look on Natsuki's face gradually subsided at the words. She reluctantly took Shizuru's hand and pulled herself up. In heavy silence, the two girls helped tidying the room, and decided to call it a night.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Mai woke up alone in her dorm room for the first time in more than three years in Garderobe, and it astonished her how lonely she felt without the presence of Natsuki, the girl whom she considered her most fearsome rival in school.

The two never got along from the start due to Natsuki's aloofness and Mai's own competitive self. It only got worse when Natsuki seemed to be the principal's favorite for some reason unknown to most students. No matter how great Mai's performances were, the headmaster never acknowledged her talent privately. Mai was able to continue her shallow existence only through the adoration from her fans, who mistakenly worshipped the mask Mai always put on. But even then, her fandom was recently threatened by those of Shizuru, another girl who ranked up there as Mai's threat ever since she enrolled into Garderobe with the highest exam score ever.

Mai sighed, staring out at the bright skies out the window. For the first time in years, she allowed herself to relax on the bed after waking up. With Natsuki gone for the weekend, she did not have to try like she used to. She could just be herself, letting her guard down. However unfortunate it was, Natsuki had grown to be the symbol of her masquerade, and she felt lost without it now.

A knock came upon the door. Knitting her brows, Mai got up to answer it. To her surprise, Mikoto was standing there, greeting her with a reluctant smile.

"Good morning, Mai-chan," Mikoto said.

Mai's hand instantly shot at her mouth. "Good morning…"

Mikoto frowned.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet… Umm, come in…"

Mikoto entered and proceeded to sit down on Natsuki's bed. Mai quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel from the closet.

"I'll be back in ten—five minutes!" Mai then rushed out of the room, leaving Mikoto to sit still in puzzlement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mai came back after seven minutes of morning business, setting the fastest record for herself. Mikoto was occupying a chair on the balcony, resting her chin on her knees and staring out to the view below. It was a rare occasion she got to see Mikoto so quiet and calm. They hadn't talked to each other since that training day. Mai left the track field after she had had enough of releasing her anger without saying a word to Mikoto, who had been waiting for her for nearly an hour.

"It's a nice day. Have you got any plan?" Mai asked as she came out to the balcony.

Mikoto slowly looked up. "I plan to get your smile today."

Chuckling, Mai sat down on the chair next to her guest. "I am smiling—"

"I want a real one."

Mai's smile vanished at Mikoto's uncharacteristically quiet tone. "I take that as an insult."

"I, too, when you think I can't see it through."

Mai studied the lifeless expression on Mikoto's face. There was almost a tint of sadness in those hazel eyes. She knew that Mikoto was more observant than she let out, but her arrogance always got the best of her, making her overlook the trait that could caught her unaware.

"Why are you here then? You should have known that I never really smiled for you," Mai said, looking away. There wasn't really any need she should keep pretending since Mikoto couldn't be fooled anymore.

The smaller girl leaned in, taking a closer look at Mai like a curious child. "What's behind your beautiful smile? Show me." Mikoto stared straight at the taller girl without blinking. The innocence in the sempai's eyes somehow took Mai by surprise; she was expecting Mikoto to start accusing her.

Mai found herself shyly look away from the scrutiny. "Nothing that will interest you; I'm not hiding any candy or anything."

Mikoto meowed, grinning. "I'm not looking for one from you. In fact, I've got some to share with you!" She gleefully took some sweetie out of her pocket and handed them to Mai.

Strangely, even at the moment her mask crumbling, a small smile managed to come across Mai's face. She picked a golden-wrapped chocolate bar from Mikoto and thanked her.

"Like it?" Mikoto asked.

Mai chewed it. "_Magic Ride?_"

"Yes! Madam Elle gave them to me for free and told me to share with friends. She's so kind!"

Mai raised her brows, questioning. "What's going to happen? Am I turning into a pig now?"

Mikoto's laugh prompted Mai to chortle as well.

"The chocolate is just chocolate. But rub the wrapper three times. You'll see!"

"Hmm?" Mai looked baffled.

"Just do it! It's like a magic fortune cookie!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Mai felt obliged to do as told. She then flipped the wrapper up and read the words that magically appeared in black ink.

_She doesn't sleep even at the blackest hour._

_She waits every minute in her deepest tomb._

_At the corner of the 231 St., you will find her._

Mai's head shot up, clutching the wrapper. The map of the motel Midori was believed to have rented a room was drawn on the back of the name card Madam Elle gave her last time. But when Mai went there, the guest had already checked out. She hadn't gone back to Madam Elle since then, discouraged to continue the search for the redhead.

"What did it say?" Mikoto asked.

Mai hesitantly spread out the wrapper again, and was relieved to see that the inked words had disappeared. "It said that I'd gain ten more pounds if I had another one."

"No wonder why you looked so shocked!" Mikoto chortled, unwrapping one of the candies and popping it into her mouth. "But I don't believe it, ha!"

Putting up a smile, Mai playfully gestured at the tiny girl's tummy. "Where do all the calories go?"

"Hmm, I'm just like my mother, I guess. Everything we ate just disappeared."

Mikoto's tone sounded more cheerful than she looked, and Mai noticed it right away. She studied the smaller girl for a while. The longing in Mikoto's doe eyes was so palpable now.

Mai moved a little closer. "Do you visit them every summer break?"

Mikoto looked down at her feet. "Always. I'd keep talking, telling them how I'm doing, but they wouldn't hear me anyway. They're six feet under the ground. I hope to make a lot of money one day and give them pretty stones to make their homes."

Mai staggered when Mikoto still smiled at her. "I—I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's Okay. It was so long ago; I don't miss them that much anymore."

Mai gently grabbed the tiny girl's hand. The melancholy in Mikoto's gaze reminded her of those times she cried at night, yearning to feel the real love.

"After the accident, my uncle took me in for while, and then sent me here. He's a rich guy, but having five kids of his own, he didn't have much time to spare for me. I'm not even his real niece. My parents adopted me after they lost their only daughter. I heard she drowned when she was a baby or something."

Mikoto lightly blushed in shame. "I'm sorry I talk so much today. It's just… I get a little down at this time of year. They passed away seven years ago today."

Mai shook her head furiously, squeezing the small hand. She could understand how Mikoto felt. "No, it's completely all right. You can tell me anything, Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto smiled broadly and softly stroked Mai's cheek, curiosity growing in the hazel gaze. "You have my mother's smile… only you two always hid something beneath it. I want to know what it is."

It soothed and pained Mai at the same time that Mikoto still cared to befriend with her even though the girl could see through her disguise. Mai let out a dry chuckle in defeat. "Well, you've got me curious now. Tell me what Mrs. Minagi was like."

"Oh, Minagi is my uncle's last name. He made me change it. He figured that if I become an Otome, his family would benefit from it. My mother's name was Viola. Kiyoko Viola."

Mai looked up to the bright blue skies, lost in the lost days of her past. "Was she beautiful? Was she kind?" she asked absentmindedly. Surely, the woman must be everything that was opposite to her—everything she wished to be.

Mikoto nodded, grinning. "She was very beautiful! She had this silky, dark hair and a deep set of burgundy eyes. My father often got jealous because men still came after her even though she was married. But that wasn't a problem though; she was always faithful and loving."

Smiling, Mai let the tiny girl babbling on about her old, happy times, partly wanting to absorb all the positive vibes from it. She needed it to get by the loneliness that hit her particularly hard today. Life was so full of determination and goals one moment, but meaningless and excruciating the next. She was fighting hard for herself; however, just having herself didn't seem to be enough anymore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka had woken up for fifteen minutes now, but still hadn't moved a single muscle. Her eighteen-hour sleep didn't work out as planned; she was accustomed in waking up early. She was waiting impatiently. Yukino usually came by in the morning, but it wasn't the case today.

After another ten minutes of silence, Haruka finally got up and grabbed a towel. She planned to go out for a shopping in downtown after a shower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as the door to the public bathroom slid open, Haruka's jaws dropped. It seemed that most of the students went out this weekend, leaving the bathroom all to her and the other girl, who was taking a shower in the corner.

Yukino turned at the noise, clumsily putting her glasses on. She blushed when she saw the blonde standing with her mouth open.

"Haruka-chan…"

It was far from the first time the two had seen each other naked, but Haruka couldn't help looking away as she slowly approached a faucet five feet away from the other girl.

"Morning, Yukino," Haruka said, keeping her gaze down at the tiled floor and taking the shower as fast as she could.

_Done!_

Haruka made it in merely three minutes. But before she could turn around, Yukino grabbed her arm, stopping her. "W—what are you doing?" she asked, her back facing her friend.

Yukino handed the blonde a wet towel. "Can you scrub my back, please?"

"S—s—sure!" Haruka stuttered.

They then sat on the small, wooden chairs, and began the task. After a long silence between them, Yukino slightly glanced over her shoulder. But the glasses girl quickly turned back when her friend flinched at the move. It had never been awkward between them, and it crushed them both that it turned out this way.

"I was thinking about what you asked me the other day," Yukino said.

Haruka tried to think back, though careful not to let her hand touch her friend's skin.

"You asked me if I really want to become an Otome…"

"Oh, that! Oh… Umm, it just hit me, that's all."

"You don't want to know now?" Yukino asked quietly.

Haruka paused, and then shook her head, knowing her friend couldn't see it anyway. It was the first cowardly act she remembered doing. Loving someone could do strange things to people, and being loved changed them in the most unimaginable ways as well. Haruka had yet to know which direction she would take.

Yukino let out a sigh. "My parents think it's good for the family that I at least get an education here. But for myself, I never truly wanted it. My motive for being here is neither honorable, nor courageous. Every time I see you guys working so hard, I feel like I'm destroying someone's dream. I'm stealing someone's place out of my ignorance. I shouldn't even be here from the start, and I'm not gonna try anymore." The girl slowly turned around, not wanting to startle the blonde. "So don't shy away, Haruka-chan. We don't have much time left. I've decided to leave Garderobe when the coral year ends."

Speechless, Haruka could only stare at her best friend. The need to hide her naked form from Yukino had disappeared, leaving only the emptiness consuming her whole.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already ten o'clock in the morning. Natsuki lied absolutely still on her bed, glancing around her tiny bedroom. Living alone, Mrs. Kuga wasn't keen on cleaning up Natsuki's room very often. The floor was let dusty, and some of Mrs. Kuga's boxes had already taken some space in the corner. If Natsuki wouldn't visit more often, her room surely would be turned into another storage room.

Since sleeping on the floor was out of question, Natsuki had shared her bed with the guest last night. Having been awake for a while now, she was still deciding what to do next. She could hardly move with Shizuru's head resting on her shoulder, the girl's legs entangling with hers. She inwardly grumbled at Shizuru's drool on her chest. The first priority today was to tell her mother to get a bolster for her friend tonight.

Letting out a subtle sigh, Natsuki glanced down at the sleeping girl. Shizuru's dark, long lashes gave out a sharp contrast with her pale, smooth skin. The girl's straight nose and the full pair of pink lips made her a flawless replica of a porcelain doll. Softly, Natsuki ran her hand through the wild, chestnut tresses, careful not to wake the girl. Shizuru certainly took good care of her looks, but Natsuki knew too well the ugliness the girl tried to bury underneath the impression of a well brought up girl. Nothing was always as it looked. The fact that Shizuru constantly murmured in her restless sleep last night said it all.

Unconsciously, Natsuki put her other arm around Shizuru, drawing her into a tight embrace. All she wished to do was to chase the nightmare away. She wanted to face it. She wanted to be the one to triumph over darkness—to save somebody's soul. She only needed Shizuru to let her in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In her own bedroom, Mrs. Kuga paced around in her purple robe. She hadn't had a single minute of sleep ever since she left her daughter in the living room last night. The picture of the man she once loved with all her heart still haunted her, and all the years she spent trying to forget just vanished into thin air, leaving her with the fresh memories of heartbreak.

Sinking down on the bed, she kept slapping her face left and right, muttering something nonsensical. This was just another nightmare, and she needed to wake up soon. There was nobody here to harm her; it was only her daughter and a friend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the study room on the second floor of his home, Mr. Tsukino hid himself behind the curtain and peeked out the window, watching Mrs. Kuga moving about in her room.

"She's at it again. I can tell," Mr. Tsukino remarked, frowning in concern.

"Oh, well, being put in a mental institution is bound to make you crazy even if you were not."

Mr. Tsukino turned to look at the smiling, red-haired young woman on the chair. "You just don't feel sorry for anybody, do you?"

"I'm here to deliver you the news and receive my payment, not to take pity on someone," Nao said, shrugging.

"Right. You do just that… Young people these days…" Mrs. Tsukino muttered, pulling a thick envelope out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Nao checked the amount of money and grinned.

"Although the information was valuable, I need more proof. A solid proof," Mr. Tsukino said, looking glum.

"That will cost more, obviously." Nao glanced around the small room. Mr. Tsukino was just a clerk in an accounting firm, having only a few years to go before retirement. But she wasn't going to let sympathy stop her. Business was business.

The man nodded slowly, sitting down at his desk. "I really need to know."

"That's the spirit. Wait for my call." Nao then strode out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The grip around her waist stirred Shizuru out of her sleep. With her droopy eyelids, she stared straight at the white wall behind Natsuki's back, reminding herself where she was. However, she opted to stay still, wanting to linger to another human being's warmth a little longer. The dream she had left her so cold and detached from reality, she was so scared.

Closing her eyes again, Shizuru recalled the two affectionate voices in the dream. They were the same ones she heard in her dream while traveling on a caravan to Ventulus. It started several years ago, but the hard life in the streets didn't give her time to ponder about it. And when Mr. Kuga came into her life, she had totally abandoned any thought on it.

Shizuru always suspected that those voices might be her biological parents', and that their love still followed and guarded her to this day. It only hurt to wake up to realize that it was unreal after all. No one ever cared for her—nobody but Mr. Kuga. But even then, the affection those voices transcended into her felt so effortless. It simply gave and asked nothing in return. However, it didn't explain why they left her in the streets if they really loved for her. The thought only disgusted her to the core, poisoning her mind with anger.

All of a sudden, Shizuru sternly sat up, brushing her hair in annoyance. Natsuki immediately removed her hand, getting up and jumping off the bed.

"Jeez, we woke up so late today. Mom must be making breakfast for us now."

Sitting on the bed, Shizuru watched the raven-haired girl hurriedly fumble for some clothes in the closet. It was obvious that they both were wide awake all this time; Natsuki must be so embarrassed now.

"I'll go take a shower. See you downstairs," Natsuki said, and left at once.

Shizuru tiredly rubbed her face, letting her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight coming through the window. She didn't mean to abruptly break away from the embrace, knowing that Natsuki would feel awkward if she was caught in her act. But she just couldn't get used to the warmth no matter how good it felt. It frightened her that it would be just as surreal as the dream.

Throwing herself down on the bed, Shizuru lied still for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. As she tried to blank her mind, the warmth from the sheet where Natsuki had just laid upon caught her. The sensation easily lured her back into the illusion, and she clutched the pillow tightly before another thought could hit her. The delicate smell of Natsuki's hair still remained. The ghost of the gentle touch around her waist held her down, begging her to stay.

Before long, Shizuru found herself blushing slightly. Although she always sensed how Yukino felt towards Haruka, she only began to understand it now. The pure joy from just recalling an insignificant moment, a pointless conversation, or a gauche consciousness between two people; it was so simple, and Shizuru had always ignored it.

Flipping on her stomach, Shizuru helplessly buried her face in the pillow and let out a sigh of frustration. She knew for a fact that Natsuki did care for her, but she didn't dare to interpret it beyond a bizarre act of friendship. And she just loved to tease the younger girl out of pure amusement. Though, the dark-haired girl started to act a little funny lately with Aoi business and all.

_Jealous…? Is that even possible?_

Shizuru wasn't naive. This type of love wasn't uncommon in or outside of Garderobe, but it was just too good to be true for a pretty girl like Natsuki to fall into this category. Shaking her head, she tried to erase the stereotype from her mind. Certainly, she didn't think Yukino was hideous. Aoi was a delight and still very attractive. But to think that Natsuki had a feeling for her was a little farfetched. Natsuki dinning with Kansaki a few days ago might really set the two as a couple now, but Shizuru still had her doubt.

Springing up from the bed, Shizuru paced around a little, deep in thought. Nothing seemed to give her a definite answer. The embrace didn't provide enough evidence either. The only way was to find out herself. Even if it all turned out to be just an ego problem, it wasn't like Natsuki would tell Mr. Kuga about it. Shizuru then made up her mind. She had nothing to lose.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a shower, Shizuru came down to the kitchen. She was clad in a white tank top and a pair of denim jeans. At the sink, Natsuki was standing, looking out the window as she sipped her tea. The girl had only an over-sized, white shirt on, exposing the long, beautiful legs.

_Not bad…_ Shizuru eyed the raven-haired girl from head to toe, smirking.

Catching the reflection of Shizuru on the window, Natsuki spun around, spilling the tea a bit. "Ah, shit!"

Shizuru went to the sink and grabbed a rug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said, bending down to clean the floor.

Blushing, Natsuki held the cups with both hands now, looking around. "It's weird. My mom is still asleep."

Kneeling on the floor, Shizuru glanced up a bit, catching a glimpse of Natsuki's black panties. She had to wonder if the younger girl usually wore something like this at the dorm. Mai was one lucky gal.

"You might want to wake her up now? She seemed very upset last night," Shizuru said calmly, standing up. If Natsuki was meant to be hers, she would get plenty of that eye candy later on. No rush. No fuss.

Shizuru began to wash the rug. She didn't have to look to know that Natsuki was glancing her way. It was probably the scar on her arm, the one she got from the bandit leader's blade. The wound healed nicely, but still left the faint trace over her skin.

"I might get a tattoo to cover it. What do you think?" Shizuru turned to smile at Natsuki, causing the girl to quickly look down.

"A—a tattoo! You'd scare a king with that!"

"Why not? It'd make me look tougher, and I'd get an employer faster."

Natsuki chuckled over her drink. "You could threaten them with a 'Hire me' tattoo."

"That would work. What about you? Have you got your recommendation yet?"

"There're still a few years to go. I'm not in a hurry."

Shizuru briefly glanced at the raven-haired girl. "If not because of your mother, would you really consider becoming an Otome?"

Natsuki shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. If I graduated, I'd keep the status for a while. It makes life easier; I can't deny the benefit. But I wouldn't want to die for someone else."

"Retire early and get married then?" Shizuru asked as casually as possible, hanging the rug along the edge of the sink.

"You?"

Shizuru raised her brows. "I asked you first."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, staring straight at the taller girl.

Shizuru nodded in defeat. "Retire to the nursing home."

"For some reason, I don't think you're being honest here."

"Your turn," Shizuru said, smiling.

Natsuki pouted. Putting the cup over the counter, she took her time to think and then perked her chin up. "I'd become a teacher in Garderobe. I'd like to help Principal Kruger."

"Sounds like a plan as long as you don't end up being a bitter old maid like Ms. Steinberg."

"She's not old. And if a woman doesn't get married, it doesn't mean she's bitter," Natsuki stated, arrogantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"So no plan to get married, Mi lady?" Shizuru grinned.

"Shut up. I'm not dating the knight, Okay?" Natsuki sulked, blushing. "Now, give me your real answer. I'm still waiting."

Shizuru studied the pink shades on Natsuki's cheeks for a while, trying to interpret what it meant. She then edged closer to the younger girl, leaving very little space between them. However, the frown on Natsuki's face stopped her.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm—I'm telling you."

Although Natsuki didn't move away, she looked even more puzzled, causing Shizuru to have second thought. Maybe Natsuki really didn't feel that way after all. Or maybe she just wasn't very bright. Contemplating, Shizuru retreated away.

"What is it?" Natsuki followed the taller girl in curiosity.

Sighing, Shizuru looked up again to find Natsuki's face only a few inches away from hers. Without another thought, she leaned in and their lips lightly brushed against each other before Natsuki instantly pulled away. Shizuru backed a few steps at once.

"Mom!" Natsuki put up a wide, nervous smile.

Shizuru had thought that Natsuki rejected her, but the sight of the woman by the doorway scared her even more. "Good morning, Miss…" She trusted that her voice sounded steady enough.

Mrs. Kuga didn't seem to catch the scene, striding into the kitchen. Messy head, she was in her robe, one hand in her pocket, the other holding an empty coffee mug. "Good morning, girls. I'm sorry I didn't prepare any breakfast for you two." She put the cup into the sink along with the unwashed silverwares.

"It's Okay. We're not that hungry anyway." Natsuki sat down at the round table, Shizuru occupying the opposite side. Panicking, they felt the need to stay away from each other at the moment.

"Give me fifteen minutes here. I'll make lunch now," Mrs. Kuga said, picking a few plates from the cupboard.

Natsuki kept her gaze down at all times, avoiding Shizuru's eye contact. Calming herself down, she tried to think back of what had just happened.

_Did she just slip? Or was it intentional? Isn't she dating that Senoh? Does she do this to other girls? Will she kiss me aga—What the hell am I thinking!_

Endless questions stormed Natsuki's mind as she tried to open a jar of cookies on the table. She grunted as she couldn't seem to remove the lid. "I can't open this! Mom—" Natsuki's words trailed off when she looked up.

Sitting still in her seat, Shizuru appeared rather pale, but she wasn't looking Natsuki's way. The taller girl's gaze was fixed upon the woman by the sink. Natsuki then turned to look at her mother, and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

Trembling, Mrs. Kuga was holding a gun, aiming right at the chestnut-haired girl. "You think you could fool me, but I remember you now… I _know_ who you are…"

Natsuki rose to her feet. "Mom! No—"

_BANG!_


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

It was lunchtime. Everything went on as usual for Mr. Tsukino, who was preparing his meal in the kitchen. But as he took the roast chicken out of the oven, a distant sound of gunshot blasted out of nowhere. Bewildered, he looked out the window to where the noise came from. It appeared to be his neighbor. Before he could even move, the second shot struck. He stopped dead in his track. Something had gone terribly wrong in Mrs. Kuga's little home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting at the round table, Shizuru casually looked up to see Mrs. Kuga standing by the sink, aiming the gun straight at her. Her throat suddenly dried up. Her mind ceased to function. She wanted to run, but her legs just wouldn't move. Right at this moment, the reason Mrs. Kuga wanted her dead could be anything. Anything at all. And she didn't know if she'd live to learn the truth.

Shaken in fright, Mrs. Kuga stared at Shizuru as though the girl was horror itself. "I _know_ who you are…"

"Mom! No—"

_BANG!_

"_Discutito!_" Without a thought, Shizuru's hand shot up, the invisible force bursting the bullet midair. But her untrained skill caused her to lunge forwards, sending her to the floor in the midst of the scorching pieces of bullet.

"_Conglaciato!_" At Natsuki's yell, the blazing spray of gunpowder and metallic bits instantly congealed into ice.

Breathless, Shizuru looked up at Mrs. Kuga, kneeling as if begging for forgiveness of the crime she didn't commit. The sharp coldness glided over her skin as the shimmering, crystal flakes fell around her. She didn't even have a second to think before another shot blasted.

_BANG!_

Time seemed to stop right then, and stillness killed every senses. All became silent even though Natsuki appeared to be leaping at her mother, shouting something until her face reddened. It felt forever just to blink. Shizuru could only watch the second bullet piercing through the air towards her in slow motion.

"_Conquiescito…_" A calm whisper tore through the silence.

As if someone had just pulled her head out of the water, Natsuki and Mrs. Kuga's shout eventually registered in Shizuru's ears. The flying bullet halted just an inch before her eye. But she could neither move, nor breathe. It took every ounce of strength just to try to lift a finger. Her heart simply ceased to beat along with the motion of the bullet.

Natsuki snatched the gun from her mother. With one arm pulling Mrs. Kuga back from attacking Shizuru, she held the gun up high, keeping it far from the woman's reach. Panting, she turned around to her friend.

"Shizuru!"

Leaning against the kitchen door, Nao glanced up at the dark-haired girl's panic expression, and then rolled her eyes in boredom.

As soon as the spell retracted, Shizuru hit the floor hard, choking for air. The bullet fell next to her body. Wheezing, she pressed her hand over her chest, staring at the shiny little object that could have penetrated into her skull if not because of Nao's spell. But her heart would have stopped beating as well if not because of Natsuki's interruption. At the thought, she fiercely looked up at the red-haired intruder, who completely ignored her now and slowly approached Mrs. Kuga.

"Nao…!" Mrs. Kuga blurted out, acknowledging Nao's presence for the first time.

"That was a unique custom to treat your guest, Mrs. Kuga. How have you been?" Nao said with the kind of timid smile a daughter would have for her mother after a long journey home.

"N—Nao-san? What are you doing here?" Natsuki looked equally stunned by the intrusion.

"Just passing by. Now, let me handle that. Thank you." Nao gently took the gun from Natsuki and put it safely in her pocket. She then escorted the exasperated Mrs. Kuga to sit at the table.

Shizuru hastily crawled away from the two people who tried to kill her just a moment ago. Her head reeled just to think of what had happened. She was attacked one moment, her assailants then pretended it never happened the next.

Natsuki rushed to help Shizuru up, rubbing the girl's back. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shizuru shook her head, dropping her hand from her chest. Although her chest still felt heavy and squashed, she better not let it shown in front of the redhead.

"She's going to hurt us! I know she's _it_! There's no mistake!" Mrs. Kuga shook Nao's arms in desperation.

"Mom. Please…" Natsuki muttered through her gritted teeth, looking down in anguish and embarrassment.

Shizuru instantaneously brushed Natsuki's hand off her, retreating to the doorway. She fixed her gaze on the two people at the table, expecting another assault.

Mrs. Kuga jumped to her feet when Shizuru ran out of the house. "Do something! Don't let her go! Don't let her hurt my child, Nao!"

"Mom! Stop this! Just stop it!" Natsuki shouted out of frustration. Not daring to follow Shizuru, she peeked through the window, seeing that the girl ran out to the front lawn and disappeared into the road.

With effort, Nao held Mrs. Kuga down to the chair. "You needn't worry, Mrs. Kuga. Everything will be all right," she said coolly and gestured for Natsuki to come closer. "Stay here with your mother."

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked as she softly held her mother's hands.

Nao picked up the bullet on the floor and smiled at the raven-haired girl. "I'll be right back."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Along the tree-lined road, Shizuru kept running towards the corner of the block. The nearest bus stop was half a mile away south. She had forgotten to take her backpack from Mrs. Kuga's home and didn't even have her purse with her, but she couldn't care less now. Nothing could make her go back there again.

"Hurry up, or you'd miss the bus."

Nao's giggle rang right behind her, but it didn't surprise her that much. Without a second thought, Shizuru arched her arm back, seized Nao's collar and threw her down to the ground. She straddled the redhead, strangling her with all her might. Nao swung a fist in defense, pushing the girl off her body.

But Shizuru wouldn't budge and charged at Nao again. Being taller and more robust, she locked the young woman's neck with an arm and knuckled Nao in the temple, shoving the young woman down to her knees. Dragging the dizzy redhead into a nearby alley, she thrust the limping body up against the wall, her grasp tight on Nao's neck.

"I just had a gun pointed in my face, so I'm not in a very good mood, sempai. Why are you here? Why did you try to kill me? Who do you work for?" Shizuru shot a deadly glare at her opponent.

Breathing hard, Nao still smiled. "Hey, I was just greeting you—"

"Answer me!" Shizuru rammed Nao against the wall again.

Coughing, the redhead now glowered at the girl. "Take your filthy hands off me." She only lightly gripped Shizuru's wrist and twisted it, easily losing herself from the girl's hold.

Grunting in pain, Shizuru bit her lips as she helplessly struggled to free herself. Nao's feather touch effortlessly wound her arm to the back; she could barely stand still with the pain searing in the joint. Right then, Nao attacked with a curse, smirking in vicious pleasure. Shizuru let out a painful cry as every bone in her body felt like burning. A Nao's solid hit in her face sent her to the ground, almost knocking her out.

Grinning, Nao fisted Shizuru's hair and roughly pulled the girl's head up. "You know… maybe I don't need to kill you after all. You're dumber than I thought; you didn't even think to block the curse the second time around. That just made me wonder how you could be the Fatum bearer. You're just unworthy of the honor."

Nao slammed Shizuru's head against the wall, and then lazily brushed the dust off her hands. "I guess you wouldn't make it that far. And just so you know that I'll be there waiting to fill in your shoes. Good day." Nao tossed the bullet to the ground and walked away.

Lying on the ground, Shizuru spat out the blood, coughing. With a trembling hand, she picked the shimmering object up, staring at it in contempt. She had tried to stay away from any kind of spells and curses ever since the incident with the bandits, but Nao had just totally changed her mind today.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the kitchen, Natsuki paced around in the small space, waiting for Nao to return. She spun around when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Holy—What happened!" Natsuki asked.

Nao licked the blood on her lips, sitting down at the round table. "Where's you mother?"

"It turned out she hadn't slept all night. I just put her to sleep a few minutes ago." Natsuki quickly got some ice from the fridge. She enveloped the ice cubes with a cloth and pressed it over the corner of Nao's lips.

A smile appeared on the young woman's face at the gentle touch. "I'm not surprised. How could you sleep with the enemy in your own house, eh?" Nao said in a lighthearted tone.

But Natsuki looked grim at once. "It's my fault. I asked her to come with me."

"You picked the right person."

"We didn't think Mom would remember her, but even then… I just don't understand why Mom had to…"

"Your mother has gone through a rough time. She has the right to be paranoid."

"Paranoid is a light word for that terror! She could have killed Shizuru!" Natsuki unconsciously pressed the ice harder against Nao's swollen lips.

"Easy, girl."

"Oh, sorry," Natsuki mumbled, reducing the pressure of her hand. "Who… Who did this to you?"

Nao laughed. "You really don't know, Natsuki-chan?"

Averting her gaze elsewhere, Natsuki knew full well who it was. But she just couldn't believe that Shizuru, who looked rather frightened as she left the house, would harm Nao, especially when Nao had just saved the girl from the bullet.

One thing that struck Natsuki was that both Midori and Nao knew about spells and curses very well. She thought that witchcraft was lost on most people nowadays. It would be a serious threat if there was a cult that fully practiced it. She now suspected if it was purely coincidental that Principal Kruger had recently added the new curriculum for Garderobe students.

"She's got quite a temper. She was still angry and panicked. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen," Nao said, observing Natsuki's glum expression for a moment. "I've heard about your journey to Ventulus with her. You should have known your friend better… Or is she more than just friend?"

Natsuki's face abruptly turned into a deep shade of red. She had momentarily forgotten about the small kiss they shared earlier this morning.

"She—she's an acquaintance. We were all right during the trip… Uh, yeah, she could be kinda temperamental sometimes." Natsuki remembered the incident with the bandits. Without hesitation, Shizuru sent them all to their horrible death. Nonetheless, while the cause was out of rage, Shizuru also did it to save her companion.

Natsuki's gaze lowered in guilt. Although she was at fault every step Shizuru took, she was somewhat glad to be there with her. Shizuru dared to approach her and, welcome or not, the girl was here to stay. It became increasingly frustrated for Natsuki that she just couldn't go on another day without thinking of the chestnut-haired girl, however mundane and trivial those thoughts might be.

"Try to stay away from her. It's for your own good."

The soft words disrupted Natsuki's train of thought.

"She's not who she seems to be. She's not her own master, you know what I mean."

Natsuki stared at the redhead, trying to find even the slightest hint of deception in those pale green eyes. "My father…?"

Nao glanced around, making sure they were alone.

"What is it? You know something, don't you? Why did you show up after all these times? Where did they all go after they left Garderobe? Tell me!"

Nao stood up and patted over the girl's shoulder. "I should go. I've got curfew."

"It's barely one o'clock! What curfew?" Natsuki grunted.

"Okay. I overreacted. My curfew is six, but I shouldn't be out for too long anyway. It's dangerous for me."

"What are you running away from?" Natsuki grabbed the young woman's arm, stopping her from walking away.

Nao studied Natsuki for a moment, her lips curving upwards. She bent low to whisper into Natsuki's ear. "Your father is a great man with wealth, intelligence and aspiration. He's the father of the children of darkness. The faceless king who owns half of this planet without anybody realizing it… and he wants me dead. It seems I'm stuck in Garderobe with you for a while."

Natsuki froze. She didn't know who to trust. A part of her wanted to reject what Nao had said. It disheartened her when she had just started to regain her faith in her father again. Shizuru made her believe that way. Her longing to be in her father's embrace again was just as hopeless as Shizuru's crying for her parents in her sleep.

"I'll see you at school. Take good care of your mother, and have a nice weekend." With that, Nao left as quietly as she came.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already half past three in the afternoon when Haruka, Yukino and Akane gathered in front of the infirmary, waiting for Sagisawa to fix Shizuru up. Shizuru called Akane with the changes she got in her pocket, asking her friend to come pick her up. Haruka and Yukino tagged along, and the three of them were horrified by how messed up Shizuru looked, waiting by the bus stop. The chestnut-haired girl didn't explain anything, and her friends didn't push. They opted to wait for Shizuru to talk later.

Sitting on the bench, Akane reflected how her friends had been strangely quiet today. The two girls hadn't spoken a word to each other. The glasses girl kept her gaze down at the floor, while the blonde looked the other way at all times.

Yukino eventually turned to Akane. "Shizuru-chan will be all right. It's just a cut and bruises."

"I know she'll be fine. It's just that I'm kinda worried that she's going back to her old habit and all. She got into a fistfight with Kuga at the beginning of the semester, and now this."

Her arms across her chest, Haruka joined the conversation. "Old habit dies hard. Did she get into fight a lot back then?" The blonde looked rather amused by the revelation. Surely, Shizuru now appeared to be perfectly composed.

"We all tried to be good, but Shizuru-chan could be so stubborn sometimes. Even Mr. Kuga didn't know how to deal with her." Akane chortled at the thought of the old times.

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Yukino said, giggling for the first time today.

Akane inwardly grinned. Yukino's mood seemed to brighten up so easily with just the minor participation from Haruka.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on the bed, Shizuru winced when Sagisawa pressed a cotton pad over the cut on her right brow.

"You're all set," Sagisawa said, taping the pad.

"Thank you." Shizuru stood up, but the young nurse moved to block her way.

"Why don't you sit down for a second?"

The girl reluctantly did as told. They were alone in the room; Dr. Greer was in a meeting with the principal and Ms. Steinberg at the moment.

"What happened, Fujino?"

"I told you. I was robbed."

Sagisawa smiled. A normal person would never have caught it, but she could smell it right away. The heavy air around Shizuru, the darkness clouding the girl's eyes, hit her like a jolt of fierce wind. The girl probably didn't even feel that her hands were slightly trembling, but it simply failed to escape Sagisawa's trained eye.

"Who did this to you?" Sagisawa asked.

Shizuru bit her lips, realizing that her lie wouldn't get very far. "Somebody I met in the streets," she droned.

"You do realize that you're no longer just another Garderobe student? That your well being is very important to us now." Sagisawa's tone became more serious.

"You're drunk," Shizuru said, staring straight at the young nurse.

"Fortunately, I'm hangover-free today." Sagisawa kept her smile intact. The fight must be quite upsetting, and she understood if the girl wasn't really in the mood to be civilized. "I didn't mean that your life was worth any less than it is now, but you've got a responsibility that—"

"I never asked for it," Shizuru interrupted.

"Trust me. A lot of people would kill just to be in your position right now. You're one of those few who hold the future of the world."

Shizuru shrugged. "I'm not doing anything, and it still goes round and round."

Sagisawa only sighed. She had heard about the legendary Kuga girls, and how those girls rose from the bottom of society to the top of the world through hardship and great effort. Shizuru wasn't the first, or would she be the last to face the trial fate put them through. It wasn't hard to comprehend why Shizuru would be crossed when her importance was elevated just because of the holy sword.

"I'm not pressing you, but you might want to consider reporting the principal about your attacker. This person could be very dangerous. We only mean well, Fujino."

Without another word, Shizuru got up and left the medical center.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fresh out of a long shower, Shizuru stood at the balcony of her room, draped in a white robe. She dried her hair with a towel, looking up at the dark skies. The sun went down just about two hours ago, and the night was getting cooler each day past. Hopping onto a stool and leaning against the sliding door, she began to jot down something in a pocket-size, reddish-brown, leather book.

"Chilling out?"

Shizuru immediately put the book away. She turned to the voice coming from a few balconies away. Mikoto was staying over at Mai's room tonight, filling in the vacancy just fine. The two seemed to get along real well.

"Yeah, I'm—"

"Oh, my God, what happened to your forehead!" Mikoto leaned forwards to get a closer look. But the distance didn't help much.

"It was an accident," Shizuru said quietly.

"I know! The bathroom floor is so slippery! I sprained my ankle once, and the maids apologized like crazy!"

Shizuru smiled in relief. Mikoto just saved her from lying for the second time today. The trivial conversation went on for a little while before Mai came to hurl Mikoto away to a special dessert.

A short moment later, Haruka came out to the balcony, and surprised Shizuru with a can of beer. It was against the school regulation to consume any alcoholic beverage in the campus, but Shizuru could really use a little refreshment with what happened today.

Quietly, Shizuru took a sip of cold drink, glancing at her friend. Whatever that was in Haruka's mind must be dismal enough to make the girl break the rule.

Haruka took a seat and let out an uncharacteristic sigh of misery. "I hate booze. I really do," she grumbled, gulping down as fast as she could.

A genuine smile came across Shizuru's face. It was nice to see the weaker side of her clueless, stoic friend for a change. Haruka at last caught what was going on around her. Even Shizuru could feel it right away at their quiet supper this evening. Yukino must have made it clear to her best friend by now.

"What do you when someone is in love with you?" Haruka asked, her head flopped down in defeat.

"Well, first, let's see if they're ugly—"

"I'm serious! Very, very serious!"

Nodding, Shizuru compressed her lips to muffle the laugh.

"What do you do? How do you handle Senoh? Akane thought she's quite aggressive."

Shizuru inwardly laughed at Haruka's choice of word. "Honestly, I wouldn't hesitate to snub her if I had to; she's not my best friend."

The blonde slapped her own forehead. "You knew, too!"

Giggling, Shizuru turned to look out at the view, sipping the beer.

"You called her 'Aoi'. You were kinda nice to her, but you wouldn't mind hurting her," Haruka talked to herself, reflecting over and over again. "That means you're not serious with her… Have you guys kissed?"

The crimson eyes widened at the sudden question. Haruka was really desperate for help. "You are overwrought, Haruka. A name is just a name. A kiss is just a kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything."

The blonde knitted her brows. "How could you kiss without loving them?"

"What's love has to do with that?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Haruka asked, looking horrified by the question herself.

Shizuru raised her brows. "Not that I recall."

Baffled, Haruka scratched her head. "If even a kiss can't tell you whether it's love or not, then I might be wrong about Yukino."

"It's not just about kissing. It's how you feel."

Haruka glanced over the balconies to Yukino's room. "You and Akane seem to be experienced with this kind of stuff. What do you suggest me do?"

Chuckling, the chestnut-haired girl sipped the beer.

Haruka moved beside her friend. "Are you still a virgin?" she whispered.

Shizuru laughed aloud. She tried to find an answer that wouldn't shock her naive friend. "Let's just say that I usually don't refuse a handsome offer, but that's just me. In your case, I think you should find what you really want. A real friend would take it."

Sighing, Haruka eventually nodded. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Kuga? You're friend with her now? Did she suddenly change her mind and kicked you out?"

"Uh… her mother was ill, so I decided to leave early."

The blonde pointed at the bandage over Shizuru's right brow. "How did you get that?"

"I ran into someone, and we didn't get along as you can see."

Haruka still stared at Shizuru, waiting for the girl to continue.

Shizuru let out a small sigh. "It's Nao Zhang."

"The red-haired woman I see walking around the campus lately?" Haruka clenched her fists, angry for her friend.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with her… one way or another," Shizuru said, her tone as cold as her smile.

"Just tell me when and where, and I'll sure beat the hell out of her!" Haruka stated, firmly putting her hands over Shizuru's shoulders.

Shizuru chortled, watching her roommate go back into the room. Although Haruka ranked not far below the likes of Mai and Natsuki, Shizuru doubted any of them could handle a Meister Otome, who was also skilled in witchcraft. The only way to fight back was to understand the enemy's prowess.

Picking up the leather book she temporarily hid in the corner, Shizuru sat herself down at the stool again and began to write down everything she remembered from the Book of Night. The little journal was thick enough to serve the capacity of her great memory. At this moment in time, Shizuru had no idea that she was the only person in the contemporary world to pen down the Book of Night, paving the way into darkness the world was yet to face.

Half way into the night, Shizuru kept writing and writing. Her brain worked endlessly like the flow of a river. The power of those words was unstoppable, and her handwriting that painted death onto those pages had never looked more beautiful before. However, as Shizuru was engulfed in the allure of Night, Haruka's senseless question slipped into her mind unaware.

'_Have you ever been in love?'_

The inquiry halted the flow of Shizuru's writing. When the night had finally calmed her down, she only recalled the kiss with Natsuki now. It was merely a test to see the dark-haired girl's reaction, something Shizuru could do with just any girl who seemed to harbor feelings for her.

Shizuru had had her fair share in the past with high society girls she frequently met at social and charity events. They either saw her as an enigma, a mystery they could never solve, or a rare collection from Kuga mansion. In times, they unknowingly bared their souls in an attempt to search for hers in return. They showed her the beautiful and the ugly sides of their hearts, but Shizuru always remained unaffected. None of the kisses ever managed to make her think twice—none but the one this morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snuggling in her bed, Natsuki tossed and turned. Her mother had been sleeping most part of the day. The woman was in a better mood after Natsuki forced her on the medication. She would like to stay longer to make sure her mother was all right, but needed to return to the campus tomorrow night.

Her bored gaze darted around the room and gradually stopped at Shizuru's backpack on the floor. Sitting up, she pulled the backpack up and unzipped it to find a sweater, a shirt, a towel, a pair of black panties and a brassiere. Natsuki sat still in her post, blushing a bit. She would have to return it to Shizuru tomorrow, but she didn't know how to face the girl now. The whole episode with her mother just made her feel that it was such a mistake to have any friend; it only embarrassed her.

Without much restraint, she took the shirt out of the bag, clutching it over her lap. Feeling responsible for what her mother did, she felt the urgent need to apologize to the girl. She only prayed for the courage to do so.

Smelling the cotton fabric, Natsuki got up and walked out to the balcony, needing the cool air to sooth her feverish mind. Looking up, she spotted a triangle pattern consisting of three tiny stars, but only two were shining the brightest among millions. She wondered what happened to the dull one, but found it rather amusing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru still remained at the balcony, trying to brush away any thought that would interrupt her writing. Out of the blue, a faint echo rang in her ears, flowing with the current of the wind. Shizuru's head shot up as she realized whose voice it was. She looked out to the black plane of skies filling with countless stars, but they all looked dull to her. The darkness clouded her vision, blocking _Quies_ from her mind, blinding her way to light.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru reflexively muttered. She was unsure whether she had heard herself right. But at the call of the name, her head became clearer and the book in her hand felt lighter in an instant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hugging the shirt, Natsuki kept humming, transcending her prayer into the cool breeze, hoping it would reach that person on the other side of the city.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

A low groan escaped Shizuru's lips as she flipped to her back and opened her eyes to the bright sunlight coming through the window. She took her time, lying on the bed for a while. After hearing the hymn of _Quies_ last night, she stopped writing at once and turned in. But the Book of Night had taken so much energy from her; her body still felt weary.

Shizuru realized the effect the Book of Night had on her. It could bury her deep into oblivion, or tear her sanity into pieces without admonition. But she shrugged away the thought; she was dealing with it far better than the first time. She had more control over herself now.

Glancing around the room, she noted that Haruka was nowhere to be seen. She picked up a piece of note on the tiny desk next to the bed and read it. The blonde claimed in the note that she couldn't possibly wake Shizuru up, and that she would be hanging around downtown with Yukino and Akane today. Shizuru pondered if she would join them, but eventually decided against it. It was dramatic enough yesterday; she needed a full day of rest before Monday.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the shower, Shizuru went down to the cafeteria, and found Aoi sitting there with a few other girls.

"Shizuru! Come sit with us!" Aoi gleefully waved at the tall girl.

With a pack of frozen food and a bottle of tea, Shizuru approached the table, smiling. "Thanks. You guys don't go out today?"

"I'm not, but they will though," Aoi immediately replied, glimpsing at her friends.

"Uh… Yes, we're going out soon." One of the girls nodded.

With the smile on her face, Shizuru just started eating. While she knew what Aoi was trying to do, she didn't really mind it. She could always use a company of a girl.

"What happened to your forehead? Are you hurt?" Aoi asked, deep worry hanging in her voice.

Chuckling, Shizuru shook her head. "I was at a friend's house, and I tripped."

"Aw…" Aoi gently touched the bandage, sighing in sympathy.

Aoi's friends looked at each other, grinning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coming out of an extravagant restaurant, Haruka and Yukino strolled along the downtown streets. Akane left in the middle of the lunch to meet the Count, who suddenly gave her a call. Principal Kruger had canceled a meeting with the Count today.

"You shouldn't have treated us, Haruka-chan. It was so expensive," Yukino said.

Haruka smiled for the first time today. She liked that Yukino was so down to earth even though the girl was a daughter a powerful politician. Often times it was Yukino who kept Haruka's feet on the ground. "Just don't tell Shizuru that we ate at Biggs, or she'd be so mad that we left her all alone."

Yukino sniggered. "I don't think she'd care. She'd prefer a loaf of bread with mayonnaise anytime."

Haruka knitted her brows, puzzled.

"Oh, it's obvious, Haruka-chan. I think there's something going on between those two."

"Shizuru and Kuga? Inconceivable!"

"It'd take more than courtesy to make Shizuru-chan spend the weekend at her house."

Haruka ticked her finger on her chin, recalling the event. "But Shizuru got her ass kicked by Nao Zhang, while Kuga didn't even follow her back here. They might not be friends after all."

"Kuga must have made her choice. Poor Shizuru-chan," Yukino said, chortling.

"What! Are you saying that Kuga chose that redhead over our friend!"

"Now, you're getting ahead of yourself. I was just kidding! They probably fought over other things."

Haruka rolled her eyes. She couldn't quite follow Yukino in this matter, or every other thing. Looking the other way, she tried to brush the thought of Yukino's feelings for her away.

They continued the walk for a while, and Yukino noticed that they were quickly falling into silence again. "What movie are we going to see today?" Yukino asked.

"Anything you'd like."

Yukino adjusted her glasses, thinking. "Oh, there's theater on the 35th St. They always show classics. Do you mind black & white movies?"

"Silent?" Haruka's eyes widened in panic.

Yukino giggled. "Most of them got sound, of course."

"But I thought you wanted to shop?"

"We'll shop first, and then go to a movie. I'll treat you a nice dinner after that. How do you like the idea?"

"Sounds like we've got a lot of things to do! Hurry up!" Haruka grabbed Yukino's hand, pulling the girl with her.

Yukino only smiled and followed the blonde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meandering around the schoolyard, Dr. Greer was draped in a black jacket and a pair of gray pants. Weekend was the only time she could shed off the white gown she had grown to hate. The weather was nice enough today for a quiet walk, and she felt the need to get in touch with the old times. She used to love walking on this ground, admiring the beauty of nature.

Stopping by a tree, Dr. Greer leaned against its trunk and looked out to the mountains behind the deep forest beyond the border of the school. During her years in Garderobe, she could remember every single stone laid along the narrow path into the woods. Her favorite pastime activity was to further the map of the forest, with the help of her beloved teacher, who always joined her for the walk.

But she could hardly recall the trail now. With her body being butchered, reduced, or extended, her brain implanted with a high-end microchip, she had transformed into someone else she hardly knew, or cared about. After the night the transformation completed, she callously took the real Miyu Greer's life, killing all that was of Adriana Graham along with the innocent woman. She then continued her journey, learning not to question fate anymore. There was no turning back.

Murder after murder, she easily got away with it because Adriana Graham simply didn't exist anymore. The DNA was still the same, but there was no one left to catch. She had long shut down dreams and nightmares from her programmed brain and embraced the bitter void life had left to offer. She had become nothingness, the lost soul in the deep forest with no way out.

However, even though Adriana was the memory so vague now, the fragments of cherished memories still lingered on from time to time. Nothing could ever make her forget her best companion and their shared passion.

_Will you walk with me again…?_ Dr. Greer wondered absentmindedly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aoi's friends excused themselves after lunch, subtly responding to Aoi's demand. Shizuru and Aoi headed out to the schoolyard together to get some fresh air.

"I saw Suzushiro and Chrysant got on the bus this morning. Why didn't you go with them?" Aoi smoothly slipped her hand around Shizuru's arm.

Shizuru surely noted the touch, but just kept walking. "I woke up late."

"You know that everybody thinks they're dating each other."

"I know better; they're not," Shizuru said, winking.

Aoi looked down, blushing. "But they look so cute together."

Shizuru chortled at the remark, imagining how Haruka would react if she heard this.

"What about you? Are you dating someone?"

Shizuru raised her brows, shrugging. "Maybe."

"Oh, now, you're not sure." Giggling, Aoi exerted slight pressure on Shizuru's arm, drawing them a little closer together. "Though I take that you're available."

"Most of the time," Shizuru said without having to think. It was the response she always had, keenly paving the way in or out of a relationship. Surprisingly, it was the first time she regretted as soon as the words came out of her mouth. The thought of Natsuki suddenly came across her mind. Their little kiss was just another kiss. It didn't mean anything just this one Aoi was inviting her.

Aoi was standing right in front of Shizuru, staring into the crimson eyes. The girl pressed her body closer, tilting her head up. "You can kiss me…"

Shizuru gently grabbed Aoi arms and motioned the girl down to the ground.

Aoi blushed in slight panic. "H—here? So—so fast, Shizuru?"

Shizuru pressed her finger over Aoi's lips, gesturing for the girl to look through the bushes. From the distance, Ms. Steinberg was approaching Dr. Greer. One could only imagine how furious Ms. Steinberg would be if she saw students kissing each other in public.

Aoi instantly looked down, embarrassed at her previous reaction. Smirking, Shizuru watched the brown-haired girl in amusement. Knowing what was in Aoi's mind, she gladly welcomed the interruption. She didn't want rush into a kiss she knew she could get anytime.

"Ah…" Shizuru winced a little at the sting in her wound.

"Are you Okay?" Aoi gently put her hand over Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru grimly nodded. The wound wasn't a problem, but the thought of Nao just aggravated her and the fact that Natsuki didn't follow her into the street only made it worse. Inwardly grumbling, she flipped onto her back and comfortably lied down on the grass. Although she had just woken up less than two hours ago, she felt fatigue was overcoming her. The words of Night effortlessly caught up with her, chanting distantly in her ears and clouding every thought in her mind.

"I think… I need a nap," Shizuru said, sighing.

Aoi grinned. "Sure. It's so nice out anyway."

When Shizuru fell into slumber, Aoi cuddled against the slender form, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Winter might come early this year."

Leaning against the tree, Dr. Greer paused upon hearing the familiar voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Ms. Steinberg. "I love winter," she said.

A placid smile on her face, Ms. Steinberg came to stand next to the younger woman, looking into the deep forest. "It's most beautiful when it's completely covered in snow. I used to love walking through it."

Dr. Greer slowly looked away, arms across her chest. She couldn't describe how happy she was that Ms. Steinberg still remembered those walks, but she knew not how to express it now. It was so long ago. It was a life away.

"Speaking of which, would you like to take a walk with me?" Ms. Steinberg asked.

Adriana never refused Yukariko, and Dr. Greer would do just that. Together, they started onto the narrow path leading into the woods.

"How is the principal doing?" Dr. Greer asked, moving slightly closer to the teacher. The mild smell of perfume from Ms. Steinberg's neck rekindled the sweet, old memory. For a second, she wanted to grab the woman and pull her near. But she stopped the urge; her bare hand could break a brick even. Clouded by intense desire, the steel bones inside her body knew not their limit.

"She's a little ill right now, but hopefully, she'll recover in a few days. She really needs a rest. Poor woman, she's been working too hard."

Principal Kruger appeared rather sick yesterday while they were in the meeting. With the young Count's involvement with the Army of Caligo, the principal was distraught with works and the plan to safeguard Garderobe from any possible attack. The renovation was postponed until next week, giving the Count some free time.

"Garderobe is in a tough position. Only the young students are able to defend this place. We can't expect them to beat the Dark Knights, can we? What's the principal going to do?"

"If the time came, the principal would have to activate the students' robes. It helps that we've got the holy sword bearers with us."

Dr. Greer studied her companion for a moment. "Do you trust those two that much?"

Ms. Steinberg shook her head in defeat. "I don't have to trust them. They're destined this way… and whatever the Fatum bearer might bring, we cannot stop it."

"It's a huge risk, considering that Fujino is one of Mr. Kuga's children-in-care." Dr. Greer was certain that this would be one bet Garderobe would lose. With the exception of Nao Zhang, it was a fatal misstep to underestimate the Kuga girls' loyalty to their master. Dr. Greer smiled to herself as she thought of the order she received last night: terminate the traitor.

"She believes, Dr. Greer. She believes in something most of us cannot. That good will triumph over evil. I just hope that Fujino wouldn't let us down." All of a sudden, Ms. Steinberg stopped and held Dr. Greer's hands.

Dr. Greer inwardly flinched, but did not show it. The touch cruelly reminded her of what she had lost forever. Ms. Steinberg and she would never be the same again.

"I'm worried for you and Sagisawa-san. If something should happen to our school, please leave at once."

Dr. Greer grinned. "We'll be fine. Sagisawa is skilled in witchcraft; she can take care of herself very well."

"All of the Dark Knights are supposedly mastered in witchcraft as well. It will be too much to rely on Sagisawa-san alone," Ms. Steinberg said, shaking her head in consternation.

The smile gradually disappeared from Dr. Greer's face. Adriana was introduced to the Book of Night right after she graduated from Garderobe. Along with other Kuga girls, she trained hard to attain the expertise. But she lost the flair when she volunteered to be the one to impersonate Miyu Greer. Many operations on her body took away the strength and psyche needed for witchcraft. Adriana was now a soulless human-cyborg, a deadly weapon with no mind of its own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you like this—"

"The Army of Caligo has allied with several countries around the world. There's no place to run now. I'll stay here and fight along with you," Dr. Greer stated firmly.

Ms. Steinberg released a sigh of relief and nodded. They kept walking ahead, enjoying the scenery. Along the track, Dr. Greer merrily bent down to pick a flower and handed it to the older woman.

"The last flower of fall. It's yours."

Ms. Steinberg smiled broadly. However, she inadvertently dropped the flower, but Dr. Greer was quick to retrieve it for her.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" But Ms. Steinberg stopped short as her gaze caught the two trails of footsteps. One of the trails looked strange with each step buried a few inches into the soil as though something large and heavy had just walked past by. But those footprints stopped right where they were standing. It could be no one but Dr. Greer's.

Getting up, Dr. Greer gently put the flower upon Ms. Steinberg's hand. The teacher returned her attention to the younger woman at once, putting up a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Greer. It's very nice of you…" Ms. Steinberg said, hurriedly leading the way into the forest. The walk wasn't as relaxing as it should be now. Ms. Steinberg didn't want to think what exactly was walking right next to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At sunset, Natsuki parked her motorbike behind the library. Her mother seemed coherent enough today, relieving her to some extent. With two backpacks hanging over her shoulder, she gaited past the ruins and crossed the schoolyard, heading to the dorm to return the backpack to Shizuru. But the sight of the two girls lying near the row of bushes saved her enormous time.

Natsuki didn't believe her eyes at first, but she became certain when she finally had the courage to approach the two girls. Aoi was cuddling up with Shizuru, seemingly deep in their sleep.

"Hmmm…" Aoi gradually regained her consciousness. The girl's eyes bulged in confusion at the sight of the notorious Kuga looming above them.

Natsuki stared hard at the sleeping Shizuru. She had rehearsed the apology for two days, but it was just a waste of time now. Shizuru perhaps didn't care enough, being in such a great mood today to take a nap in the schoolyard with another girl.

"Can I help you with something, Kuga?" Aoi asked.

Natsuki carelessly tossed the backpack at Shizuru's feet and marched away. Aoi stopped, realizing where Shizuru had been on Friday night.

Although it was quite dark out there on the balcony of Krawcyzk castle, Aoi caught a glimpse of Shizuru briefly dancing with Natsuki during the night of celebration. The fact that Shizuru and Natsuki were the sword bearers only made Aoi suspected of how strong their bond was. Natsuki wasn't keen on hiding her displeasure a moment ago either.

Aoi softly shook Shizuru's shoulder several times, stirring the girl out of her sleep. The taller girl opened her eyes, groggily sitting up.

"Six… it's six already?" Shizuru rubbed her face.

"I woke up a couple times, but you seemed to really enjoy your sleep, so I didn't wake you up." Aoi then put the backpack on Shizuru's lap. "Kuga just stopped by."

Shizuru sat still for a second. "I see. Did she say anything?"

"She said she wanted to break up with you."

Shizuru stared at Aoi in bewilderment, causing the brown-haired girl to laugh.

"I don't like your 'maybe' now," Aoi teased, smiling.

Shizuru just chuckled. The girls then got up and went back into the dorm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_She doesn't sleep even at the blackest hour._

_She waits every minute in her deepest tomb._

_At the corner of the 231 St., you will find her._

Mai recalled the words on the candy wrapper as she stood right in front of an old motel on the 231 St. The red neon sign flashed and grew dimmer and dimmer each second past, losing its light to the night.

Mai had been standing here for half an hour now, staring up at the only dark room in the corner on the second floor. Even though she couldn't see anything inside, she could feel a gaze fixing upon her. And the person in the room could be no one but the hunted. It took Mai so much courage just to walk up to the door and opened it, fearing that the person she was looking for might vanish again.

The red neon light finally went out as Mai shut the door behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiding herself in an alley, Mikoto watched Mai disappear into the old building. Madam Elle never gave out items for free even to the best customer like Mikoto. The witch's sudden kindness was suspicious, especially when she told Mikoto to share the candies with Mai in particular. Mikoto tried to rub other wrappers, but the messages she got were ludicrous and irrelevant to anything. If those candies were harmless, Mai's message shouldn't make any sense either. But it did.

_She lied… _Mikoto looked up to the only dimming window on the second floor. Mai's truth was in there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the dinner with Aoi, Shizuru decided to take a shower to freshen herself up. The excessive sleep left her wobbly and drained instead.

Resting her forehead against the tiled wall of the stall, she closed her eyes and let the beads of warm water showering down against her bare back. The thought of Natsuki catching her with Aoi still bothered her. It came as a surprise to Shizuru that she even cared to know Natsuki's take on it. The little moment they had in the kitchen hadn't established anything between them. A stolen dance and a short-lived kiss were all Shizuru had. The dark-haired girl never initiated the move.

_Wait, she did hug me that morning… but… damn it…_

Shaking her head, Shizuru sighed and turned the shower off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was about eight o'clock in the evening when Haruka and Yukino finished their dinner. Haruka opened the door of the restaurant and let Yukino walked out first. They were heading back to the campus.

Waiting by the bus stop, Yukino looked around the busy street. No one was really talking to each other. Nobody cared what the others were doing. It was so easy to feel alone even though surrounded by thousands of people. Haruka's presence had always fended off the solitude, but now became just another face in the crowd. Although Haruka was somewhat affable today, she still wasn't her usual self. Yukino doubted if Haruka would ever come to term with it.

It should be only ten minutes until the bus came, but it felt like hours to Yukino. Haruka remained silent ever since they left the restaurant. And it hurt Yukino even more that the blonde seemed to be at ease with it now. No more the awkwardness between them. No more stolen gazes to read each other's mind. No more attempt to make a conversation as if Haruka couldn't be bothered anymore.

When the girls got on the bus, Haruka picked some changes from her pocket, paying for the bus fairs. They sat themselves at the farthest seats, looking out the window to the darkness outside.

"Did you have a good time today?" Haruka's question came out of the blue.

Yukino turned to her friend, secretly delighted to hear the gentle tone. "Yes, it was fun."

"Good." Smiling, Haruka returned her attention out the window.

Yukino's gaze lowered a little in disappointment. The fancy meals and the shopping meant nothing to her. She didn't buy anything today as she was busy trying to catch the blonde's shadows that lost her every time she got closer. Haruka should know that the best moment for Yukino was whenever she was near the girl. But, as always, Haruka just couldn't see it.

Yukino couldn't hold back anymore. Being near Haruka had become so intoxicating; she no longer had any control of her own thought.

Haruka stiffened when Yukino reached for her hand. They both looked at each other for a long while, one asking for an answer, whilst the other refusing to question it any further.

"I talked to Shizuru last night," Haruka eventually said. She began to unwind herself, letting Yukino hold her hand as long as the girl wanted. "She suggested I should spend some times to find out what I really want. I couldn't sleep at all last night."

The glasses girl sat small in her seat. "Do you know now?" she whispered.

There was a short moment before Haruka nodded.

"What do you want … Haruka-chan…?"

Haruka put up a small smile, softly caressing Yukino's cheek. "We had the best time today, Yukino, and I want us to keep it well. I hope you'd take it wherever you go—"

Yukino mechanically backed away from Haruka's touch, staring at the blonde in disbelief. Haruka was bidding her farewell after spending a whole day together, misleading her to believe that everything might be all right again. Haruka wasn't even trying to make her stay even as a friendly gesture. Haruka was ready to put aside all those years they spent, winning and losing together.

"Please stop the bus! Please! I'd like to get off here!" Yukino rushed to the front of the bus and got off as soon as the bus pulled over along the curbside.

Looking puzzled, the driver gradually shut the door and began to drive away. Tears pouring down her face, Yukino stood on the pavement, looking up at the blonde figure at the back of the bus. Haruka averted her gaze elsewhere to avoid Yukino's stare. When the bus disappeared down the road, Yukino dropped to her knees and cried, causing some passersby to peer at her in bewilderment. But she couldn't care less now. She got up to her feet and started walking, bawling madly as if she was alone in the street. She felt that way anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the creamy pajamas, Shizuru sat down on the bed, drying her hair with a white towel. Haruka, Yukino and Akane still hadn't returned from downtown, and Shizuru thought that she was missing out a lot of fun today.

Staring at the backpack on the desk, she wondered how Natsuki handled the situation at home. It was understandable why the raven-haired girl didn't follow her into the street, but the thought of Nao staying behind with Natsuki just upset her somehow. Natsuki didn't even wait for her to wake up and returned the backpack.

Irritated, Shizuru stalked out to the hallway and knocked on Natsuki's door. So much had happened during the weekend. She needed some answers right now, or she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her writing tonight. After several knocks, it appeared that the room was empty. Shizuru sighed in defeated, walking back to her own room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the dim corridor, Mai stood in front of room number 201, gathering the courage to knock on the door. However, by the force of will, the door began to open, letting the soft wind blow against Mai's face.

Mai shakily stepped inside, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible. The room was kept dark. The light from neon lights in the streets below barely made it through the gap between the curtains. In the shadows, a slender figure in black cloak was sitting still on the bed, head hanging down. By just looking at the familiar frame, Mai could tell right away who it was.

"Midori—" Mai marched towards the bed, but staggered when Midori looked up.

With the hood pulled up over her head, Midori was clad all in black, wearing a golden mask that hid everything else but those intense green eyes that were staring right back at Mai. The black, leather gloves and long sleeves concealed every inch of her skin.

"Why…?" Mai asked with a shaken voice.

"You are persistent, aren't you?" Midori's tone came cold, almost in annoyance.

Mai slow knelt down at Midori's feet, clutching the woman's hands. "What happened, Midori? I'd looked all over the city for you—" But she was frightened to death when she felt the steely surface as she leaned against Midori's left leg. "God… Oh, God… Who did this to you…?"

Midori brushed Mai's hands away. "It's nothing. Just another scar from Gulzar."

Mai realized straight away that Shizuru and Natsuki were the cause of it. Although she had prepared herself for the worst, seeing Midori alive but defeated like a miserable cur, hiding from place to place was worse than she had anticipated. She could already guess that Midori's body must have been burnt during the battle, causing the woman to veil herself like this. It wasn't enough that Midori had to lose her leg as well.

"They'll pay for this!" Mai shot up to her feet, clenching her fists. To Mai's surprise, Midori just laughed. The woman comfortably leaned back a little, studying Mai with great interest.

"Why are you so upset? We're just business partners after all."

Mai paused. Looking away, she took in a deep breath to calm herself down. While they were only partners in crime, she was drawn to the woman the first time they met. In this deluded world, Midori made her feel belonged at last. Midori's deep-seated anger and grave sins freed the condemned ones from their wrong. No matter how fiendish it was, Mai felt saved in those watchful, emerald eyes.

"Because I see myself in you. And when you're in pain, I am, too," Mai muttered. Tears started to well up her eyes as she realized that she had never been this honest to anyone before. If it took ugliness to bring out the truth, then so be it.

"Because you make me feel beautiful…" Mai angrily brushed the tears away with her sleeve. As silence hung heavily in the air, she slowly moved towards Midori and sat down on the floor, leaning against Midori's leg.

Speechless, Midori secretly thanked heaven for the mask that hid away her feelings. She had lived a hard life, and while nothing ever got better, she never gave up. She continued her wicked, brutal way to serve her master, who salvaged her from the juvenile camp five years ago. She devoted her life to the sinister power, believing that it was the only way out as fire burnt the brightest in the dark. However, she had become accustomed to it as years past by, forgetting the true purpose of it all until she was ordered to recruit Tokiha Mai of Garderobe.

Midori was one of the Dark Knights, and having an Otome-trained girl joined them would only do them good. But she intentionally delayed the process, hesitated to corrupt the girl. Although Mai fitted the profile to the tee, Midori found something extraordinary about her. Mai was the younger version of herself—the girl who was buried in pain and anger. Only that Mai still had a heart, while Midori had lost it long ago. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see this girl go down the same path with her. When she was near death in Gulzar, she thought she had successfully abandoned the mission on Mai, but the girl kept searching for her. Midori just couldn't keep running away forever.

"I seek light, Midori… Show me…" Mai whispered, holding on to Midori's artificial leg tightly.

Midori sighed subtly, reluctantly stroking Mai's head. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it wasn't as scary as it seemed. Together, they might be able to find the last blazing flames in the shadows somewhere.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the tree house, Natsuki was sitting on the floor, a book in her hands. Two lit candles stood on the small table, illuminating just enough to see. She pulled the blanket closer as the cool breeze blew in through the window. No matter how hard she tried to be a good girl for once, she simply couldn't concentrate on the text before her. The image of Shizuru and Aoi this evening just ruined everything. She had wanted to apologize to the taller girl, but it turned out that she was the one who needed many apologies now.

Natsuki mentally summed up the list of misdeeds Shizuru was due to pay. First, for being one of the Kuga girls, taking all of her father's affection from her; second, for physically taking advantage from her, forcing her into a dance; third, for several teases that managed to humiliate her both privately and publicly; last but not least, for stealing her first kiss and promptly cuddling up with another girl the next day.

Biting her lips, Natsuki crossly threw the book across the room, forgetting how small the tree house was. The book flew right out the door.

"Ouch!" A voice yelped from below.

Natsuki rushed to the door, sticking her head out and looking down.

"What was that for?" Frowning, Shizuru was actually sitting on the ground, rubbing her head.

Natsuki smirked. "Bad karma."

The chestnut-haired girl got up, brushing the dust off her bum. She was wearing a white sweater on top of her creamy pajamas, comfortable in a pair of sandals. She picked the book up and looked up at Natsuki. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? I knocked on your door, and Tokiha wasn't there either."

"Surprise much? She's almost never there at night." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Will you throw the ladder down, or do I need a proper invitation?"

Grunting, Natsuki grabbed the rope ladder and tossed it down. She quickly retreated back to the table, wrapping the blanket around her body. Shizuru climbed up and moved beside the dark-haired girl, putting the book on the table.

"Thanks for the backpack. I totally forgot about it."

Natsuki pretended to be interested in the book, hastily flipping through the pages. It shamed her that Shizuru didn't appear angry with her mother at all. She was halfheartedly expected a cold gesture from the taller girl even.

"No problem," Natsuki mumbled, keeping her gaze on the text.

"How's your mother?"

"She's fine now. I made her take the medication." The raven-haired girl adamantly nodded, a little too enthusiastic to assure Shizuru that her mother wasn't crazy.

"All right," Shizuru said, leaning against the wall and looking around.

Natsuki glanced at the bandage over her friend's forehead. "What's with you and Nao-san?"

Shizuru shrugged slightly. "It was a misunderstanding—"

"Do Kuga girls always reason with their iron fists?"

"I don't think you should lecture me on that," Shizuru said, smiling.

"You started it," Natsuki grumbled, thinking back to the fistfight on the first day they met each other.

Shizuru just laughed, shaking her head.

"I wasn't the one who threw the rock at you. It was… It was Tokiha…"

The smile on Shizuru's face disappeared, causing Natsuki to look away.

"You don't have to believe—"

"It's good to know," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki's lips slightly curved upwards. It warmed her heart that Shizuru believed her without a doubt. "You ought to be careful. People here are not what they seem to be. Well, most of the time, they're not."

Shizuru raised her brows. "Even Principal Kruger?"

"I meant the students. We're basically rivals."

"I think you should watch out, too. You don't make an exception when it comes to precaution."

Natsuki observed the seriousness in those crimson eyes for a while. It all added up somehow that the Kuga girls were not on friendly term with Garderobe after they left the school. Even Shizuru was showing distrust in the authority now. The fact that Nao suddenly seek refuge in Garderobe and fought with Shizuru when they both were supposedly honor bound sisters only suggested that Nao was an outcast now.

"Nao-san told me something about my father… that she didn't work with him anymore. Whoever he is—whatever he does…"

Shizuru put her hands above the candle flames, warming up a little. "I'm not surprised."

Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru, staring at the older girl. "What exactly happened between you and Nao-san?"

"Nothing much—"

Natsuki gripped Shizuru's arm, roughly turning the girl to face her. "It can't be nothing! Look at you! Did she try to hurt you, or—or was it the other way around? Why? I don't want to be left in the dark, Shizuru. This concerns my parents. You've seen how my mother has become!"

After a few moments in silence, Natsuki's hands dropped in embarrassment. Shizuru's cold stare drove her back to the previous spot, but she stopped when the taller girl abruptly pulled her back.

"I don't know why your mother was frightened to see me. Obviously, she knew something that we don't. All I can tell you right now is that Zhang tried to kill me with the curse. My heart could have stopped beating like that bullet in the air."

Natsuki's mouth hung open in disbelief, although it explained a lot what happened back there. Shizuru was scared not because of Mrs. Kuga, who had already lost the hold of the gun, but because of the sudden appearance of Nao Zhang.

"Why—why did Nao-san retract the curse then?"

"Beats me," Shizuru said, sighing. "She might not want to kill me in front of you?"

Natsuki blushed furiously even though she knew that Shizuru didn't mean it in _that_ context. But a guilty person always reacted to every little thing thrown her way. It surprised Natsuki just how far she had come to reach this point. She never imagined herself having this kind of feelings for anyone. But then again, it just hit her when she least expected it.

"She probably wanted to become a sword bearer herself," Shizuru continued. "I know you two are close to each other, but don't trust her too much. You're in the same position as I am. The swords would get us into a lot of troubles, and we most likely gotta save our own ass before saving the world."

Natsuki chuckled a little. "If I can't trust anyone, I've got you still."

Shizuru's head shot up at the words.

"I—I mean we're in the same boat, you know. You know what I mean? You watch my back. I'll watch yours. That kind of thing." Natsuki rapidly covered up.

Shizuru continued to gaze at Natsuki, effectively causing the younger girl to blush even more. "I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure if you'd want to hear it."

Natsuki looked away, secretly praying that the subject wouldn't be about the kiss. "Do tell."

"Have you…" Shizuru stopped, deep in thought.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard about the Army of Caligo?"

The dark-haired girl looked blank for a moment.

"It's the ancient—" Shizuru began.

"I know what it is," Natsuki said impatiently.

Shizuru briefly smiled, but then looked grim at once.

"You're killing me now!" Natsuki spat.

"The Dark Prince is… He's Principal Kruger's half-brother. Do you know what that means?"

Natsuki froze in her spot, her blank expression gradually turning into anger. "What is this accusation? I admit that I don't know much about history and all, but this is clearly an insult."

"I'm just telling you what I know."

Natsuki shot up to her feet, glowering down at the other girl. "Let me tell you one thing, Fujino Shizuru, or whoever you think you are. Principal Kruger is an admirable woman, who has worked hard all her life to get where she is now. I'm not going to let anybody ruin her reputation to serve their own benefits—"

"I don't care about her or her reputation. I'm only worried that you may be allying with the wrong people," Shizuru said quietly.

"And which side are you on?" Natsuki growled, although her tone slightly softened at Shizuru's claim.

"I'm not Zhang. You know where my loyalty lies." Shizuru crossly looked away.

Natsuki stared straight at Shizuru, trying to read the girl's expression but to no avail. Shizuru was very confident in Mr. Kuga, and she had every reason to be. Even Natsuki could believe in his goodness as well. But what she didn't understand was why Shizuru seemed to blame Nao for everything as though they were enemies for a long time. How intensely devoted Shizuru was to detest someone merely because that person was a threat to her guardian?

"How do you know if Nao-san was wrong? She might be telling the truth."

Shizuru scoffed. "Don't stick up for her just because she sides with Garderobe now."

"You just told me not to make any exception when it comes to precaution," Natsuki calmly said.

Shizuru reluctantly looked up at Natsuki. At this moment, Natsuki realized that they were both so blind that it could lead them to deadly mistakes. They were only two girls with enormous responsibility on their shoulders, but without anyone to trust other than each other.

Natsuki knelt down before the taller girl. "I guess I'm worried about you, too… I'm really sorry for what my mother did to you."

Shaking her head, Shizuru lightly waved. "It's all right. She's in a fragile state. I should have thought about it before tagging along with you."

Natsuki bit her lips, nodding. It was pointless to drag on the topic of discussion because Shizuru wouldn't accept the apology anyway. She felt thankful that the taller girl didn't accuse her at all for asking her to spend the weekend together. In fact, Shizuru never so much as hold her responsible for anything, and she couldn't help wondering if it was only because she was her father's daughter. There were many things she wanted to ask, but only one question managed to cloud all else.

"What were you doing with Senoh this afternoon?"

Shizuru raised her brows in amusement. "Hmmm?"

"You heard me," Natsuki grunted, blushing. She knew she changed the topic too fast, but the moment was just opportune, or it seemed so.

"I was taking a nap."

"You both were taking a nap? Just a nap?" Natsuki knitted her brows.

There was no reply, and Shizuru's daring stare got Natsuki again. The younger girl helplessly scooted away, occupying the spot on the other side of the table.

"Haruka must be back by now. I better go," Shizuru said, moving towards the door.

Natsuki rested her chin against the table, looking bored. "Uh-huh. Good night."

Grinning, Shizuru began to climb down the ladder, but stopped just before her head would go below the doorframe. "I like you, Natsuki. You're funny."

The raven-haired girl paused at words, unable to speak. She could only watch Shizuru gradually disappear out of sight. Hugging the pillow forcefully, she speculated every word the taller girl uttered.

_Did that mean she likes me? Or did she mean she likes me because I'm funny? Or both…?_

"Urgh! Goddamn you!" Natsuki threw herself down to the floor, rolling back and forth out of irritation.

"Are you talking to me?"

Natsuki froze again. Messy head, she looked up through the curtains of her dark hair and saw Shizuru's head popping up by the doorway. The chestnut-haired girl had heard her and climbed back up.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Though Natsuki wasn't quite embarrassed as she thought she would be. It felt so natural somehow to let it out, be it intentional or accidental. Her heart had never felt lighter before. As if in dream, she could watch that porcelain face endlessly.

Holding onto the rope, Shizuru quizzically stared at the girl lying on the floor. Captured in the clear, green gaze, she stayed as still as a cursed statuette, counting each breath to be freed from the spell.

Natsuki eventually crawled towards the door and roughly grabbed Shizuru's collar.

"Don't you forget that," Natsuki ordered.

"Forget what?"

"That I'm funny."

"Huh—"

Natsuki pulled the baffled Shizuru close and silenced her with a kiss, breaking the curse of oblivion and uncertainty. No more frustration, nor doubt when Shizuru feverishly kissed back, running her hands through the dark, silky tresses. It wasn't just a test this time. It wasn't another game people love to play, but the fierce longing the two souls had been searching for to this night. They finally found it and hoped to make it stay.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

_Dear, Yukariko_

_It's been a great while, hasn't it? I hope I'm not upsetting you with this letter. I've been thinking about writing you for a long time, but never had the courage to do so. Tonight is just one of those nights when it's so cold you can't think properly anymore. Please do not ponder where I've been. Do not think about what has gone on or left between us. I just want to say 'hello'._

_Always,_

_Adriana G._

In her bedroom, Ms. Steinberg was standing by the window that offered the view of the dormitory and the schoolyard. She clutched the letter, her mouth wide-open in utter disbelief. Adriana Graham graduated nine years ago, and this was the first correspondence Ms. Steinberg had ever received from her former apprentice.

Absentmindedly, she edged towards the bed and sank down. Ignoring the warnings from the letter, many questions ran through her mind, but none found the resolution she needed. Trembling, she reread the letter over and over again, tears brimming in her stone cold eyes.

_Why now…?_

Limply tossing the letter onto the bed, Ms. Steinberg buried her face in her palms. The memory of the day Adriana came to bid her farewell was still acute in her mind. She could recite the girl's declaration of love word by word, and how she dismissed it without second thought. Always well-prepare for anything, Adriana had the smile on her face even when she listened to the rejection as if it was what she had hoped for.

Ms. Steinberg understood now of the girl's smile. It was the moment Adriana had nothing to lose. The girl definitely did not want to betray her guardian, and Ms. Steinberg's decision only made it easier for her to cut the tie with Garderobe. In this cruel world, they both stood tall and fought on, not as friends, but enemies who would only smile again to see the other fall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At lunchtime, Natsuki gaily strolled through the courtyard in front of the principal's building. Ms. Steinberg had called upon her that the principal would like a word with her. To other students, this meeting might ring trouble. But Natsuki was always privileged; Principal Kruger often had her at the quarter for small chats or giving her advices on matters. She was dying to see the principal as well after learning that the woman got sick over the weekend.

Knocking on the door a few times, Natsuki slipped into the office and found the principal sitting by the desk, welcoming her with a smile.

"How are you, Principal? Do you feel better now?" Natsuki made a beeline to the tea table and poured some hot tea.

Principal Kruger coughed a little. "I'm getting better. Thank you. The weather is changing, Natsuki. Take good care of yourself, will you?"

Natsuki brought the tray to the woman, grinning broadly. "I went to see my mother over the weekend. She said she missed you and thanked you for looking after me."

"I'm only doing my job. Ah, I might just call her later today." The woman observed Natsuki for a second. "I heard that Fujino got into trouble. Do you know why?"

The dark-haired girl scratched her head, mumbling something inaudible.

"She left on Friday night and came back the next day with bruises and cuts. It isn't such a big secret," the principal said, smiling knowingly.

"I guess you already knew that she was at my home then."

Principal Kruger lifted her glasses a little. "I only know that now."

The girl blushed at her slip.

"I'm disappointed, Natsuki. I expected that you'd watch over her, but it seemed you didn't help at all."

Natsuki's head shot up. "Whoa, I wasn't even there when it happened! She just ran out of my house and Nao-san—Uh… Umm…"

Principal Kruger stared up at Natsuki, causing the girl to gulp. "Zhang was there?" When there was no response, the woman continued. "I would have locked both of you inside the campus if I could. But I can only advice you, not take your freedom away. Tell me what happened, Natsuki."

The raven-haired girl became reluctant for a second, recalling the event and trying to rephrase the words that wouldn't make her mother coming off as a complete lunatic. The woman just sat and listened attentively to Natsuki's story.

"Is your mother all right now?" Principal Kruger asked with her voice deep in worry.

"Yeah, she's Okay…"

The principal gently held Natsuki's hand, assuring the girl. "I've known her half of my life. She's a tough woman, and she'll come through it."

Natsuki squeezed the woman's hand back, needing the consolation more than ever. Certainly, the principal knew something about her mother's condition and how it all had gone wrong. She never wanted to dig up the past and open the wound again, but she just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why did mom leave him?"

Principal Kruger just smiled as though she had expected Natsuki to ask it all along. "This is the first time you mentioned him to me."

After seeing how her mother reacted the past weekend, Natsuki couldn't keep turning a blind eye anymore. Biting her lips, she stared at Principal Kruger's lips, counting each second that felt forever for the woman to speak. Even though it was her request, the other part of her heart screamed in refusal; she still wanted to believe in her father for once.

"It's been known in the inner circle for years now of his growing power behind the political scenes in various countries. We assume that he is with the Dark Knights, scheming to take control of the world. Your mother must have found out about what was going on and decided to take you away from him. I have no concrete evidence against him, but…"

Natsuki looked grim as she took it all in. The whole deal concerning the Army of Caligo, her parents, Midori's attack, the holy swords, and Nao's reappearance just crashed into her life like a storm all at once. She could barely tell who was friend or foe.

"Did mom really try to kill one of her neighbors?"

Principal Kruger adjusted her glasses a little. "She did. But it's safe to say that it was self-defense. I had the man's background checked, and it appeared that he was hired to move into the neighborhood and spied on her. Your father was probably afraid that she might expose his underground movement."

"He put her in the mental institution to shut her up?" Natsuki spoke through her gritting teeth, anger and frustration skirmishing in her. "But… Why? He was so good to Shizuru and those girls—"

"They are just instruments of war. Nothing more—"

"Am I…?" Natsuki stared at the person she trusted the most.

Principal Kruger paused at the question. Her gaze then lowered in defeat and shame. "We're all but pawns in this game. The only thing that matters is what we choose to fight for, Natsuki."

"What do I fight for?" Tightly holding the principal's hands, Natsuki felt discouraged by dangerous doubts.

Principal Kruger looked up at the ceiling, leaning back in her chair. "There is something I meant to tell you for a while now… The leader of our enemy is my—"

"I've heard." Natsuki interrupted with a whisper, kneeling down and resting her head against the woman's arm. Although the revelation did scare her, Principal Kruger was more than just a guardian or a financier to her; the woman had grown to replace her mother as years past by.

"It came as a shock to me, and as much as I'd like to deny the connection, Zhang has given me the proof. But I stand by my cause, Natsuki. I would never join them." Principal Kruger stated firmly.

A wide, child-like smile came across Natsuki's face as she clung to the armrest. "And I will always stand by you."

Principal Kruger had a tired smile on her face. "I know I can always count on you. However, I am worried about your friend because of your father's influence."

"Yeah, but…" Natsuki halfheartedly looked down. What the principal suggested did trouble her, but, ultimately, she just believed in Shizuru. Through all the times they spent together, she had learned the girl's genuine kindness and awesome spirit. But she wasn't blind to realize that others might not see it that way, especially Principal Kruger.

"If you didn't trust her, why did you grant her the sword?" Natsuki asked.

"I've stopped asking myself 'why' for a long time now." Principal Kruger chortled, sipping her hot tea. "During the past centuries, a handful of warriors had tried their hands on the swords, yet they all failed. Honestly, I had very little hope that either of you would become the sword bearers. But look at how it turned out." The woman smiled in triumph. "Nonetheless, the swords will always find their masters. Nothing can prevent it. This is our golden opportunity; it'd been a long time since we found two bearers at the same time."

Natsuki let out a gentle sigh, an air of fear clouding over her. "What must we do? What I'm supposed to do…?"

Principal Kruger softly stroked Natsuki's head. "Since the ancient time, the swords are meant to balance the power of good and evil, maintaining peace throughout the world. But as you know, power corrupts any mind. The last time all three bearers were united was more than a thousand years ago. Alas, the sacred bond ended with a tragedy.

Since then, only a few Numen and Fatum bearers were founded, but they were never unified in the same era, often a few centuries apart from the other. Because it caused so much chaos when the bond was incomplete, world leaders agreed to let Garderobe keep the two swords away. I risked bringing these two swords out into the open again because it's the only way to wage war against the Dark Knights…"

"Three…? There are three swords…? W—where's the third one?" Natsuki stuttered.

Principal Kruger looked troubled at the question, closing her eyes to avoid Natsuki's stare. "It's buried in a land where no one has ever returned… It's crucial to unite the three bearers, or else the union is bound to fall in the end."

Natsuki sat still in her spot, staring ahead at nothing in particular. The race to find the third sword had begun as soon as Natsuki and Shizuru reached Ventulus in victory. Nao's surrender to Garderobe could only due to the young woman's ambition to become the third sword bearer, hoping to use the school to pave her way to the goal. Considering that there was only one position left, many would be fighting to fill in the role. How many more lives to lose in the pursuit for peace? How far must they go to obtain the illusion of greatness just to see it torn down again? The cycle went on and on endlessly. A thousand years was simply not enough for anyone to elude it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With a glass of whisky in his hand, Count Krawcyzk was standing by the window in his hotel room, looking out to the reddened skies. The renovation progressed smoothly as he and Principal Kruger had decided upon a small, unknown construction company for the job. With much dismay and pain, Garderobe and the Count had come to the agreement to wipe out the laborers after the construction. Garderobe guarded the secret of the door's location as fiercely as it could, while the Count was pushed to uncover it as soon as possible.

As if the pressure wasn't enough, the third holy sword wasn't the only thing that had been bothering the Count's mind. Higurashi Akane had easily become an unexpected problem. He had enjoyed the girl's company a lot and was looking forwards to the prospect of a long-term relationship, but her bond with Mr. Kuga did not bode well with the Count at all. He wanted her absolute loyalty, and there was only one way to achieve it.

The door opened, and Kansaki walked through, interrupting the Count's train of thought. "You called for me, sir?"

Sitting down at the desk, the Count finished the liquor and waved for a new glass. Kansaki promptly poured another one for him.

"How are the two doing?" the Count asked, receiving the glass and nodding as a thank you gesture.

"They spent some times over Kuga Natsuki's home, but Nao Zhang interrupted. It looked like Fujino and Zhang fought each another, sir… Literally…"

"That sly bitch is with Garderobe now. Interesting." The count scoffed, gulping down his drink. The time was pressing, and it was only reasonable that Mr. Kuga already had a spy inside Garderobe. The infiltrator must be looking for the door as well. Mr. Kuga wouldn't let Nao go so easily, and when it happened, his mole would be exposed.

"Midori had someone deliver a message yesterday. What was it?" The Count asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Good news, sir. She could get someone inside Garderobe to help her, sir."

The Count slowly sat back in his chair, his lips curving upwards. His master would be thrilled to hear the progress.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edging in front of the mirror, Shizuru quickly applied lipstick and brushed her hair. She was in a gray sweater with black sleeves and a pair of russet corduroy pants.

"Going out with Kuga?" Haruka asked, sprawling on the bed.

"Uh, yeah… Would you like to join us?" Shizuru definitely had noticed how depressed Haruka had been the past week, but she kept her fingers crossed that her roommate would refuse the offer. With studying and socializing, she hadn't had much chance to be alone with Natsuki ever since last weekend.

The blonde girl looked up, glaring at Shizuru. "It sounds like a courtesy question."

"See you tonight, Haruka. And, cheer up! This isn't the end of the world yet!" Grabbing her purse, Shizuru ran for the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coming out the front door of the dormitory, Shizuru winced as the chilly wind breezed right through her. The first days of winter had arrived. She rubbed her arms a little, moving towards the dark-haired girl just a few feet away.

Under the pool of spotlight, Natsuki was resting her hip against the black motorbike, one arm across her stomach and the other hand holding a cigarette. The raven, silky hair hung down to her waist, flowing with the current of the wind. Although the girl was in a simple beige sweater and a pair of fit denims, she looked the summer breeze Shizuru was wishing for.

Natsuki tossed the helmet to Shizuru. "You're late."

Smiling, Shizuru gently took the cigarette from the younger girl and took a drag. "Haruka wanted to talk about something." An excuse came so naturally, she couldn't help it.

"Give it back. You don't smoke." Natsuki reached for the cigarette, but Shizuru quickly backed away.

"You're not going to break up with me now, are you?"

Blushing, the dark-haired girl spun around and hopped onto the motorbike. "I'm not…"

"No?" Shizuru simpered.

"I'm not your girlfriend yet." Natsuki perked her chin up.

Flicking the cigarette away, Shizuru nodded in defeat and got onto the motorbike. But she put the helmet on Natsuki instead.

Natsuki tried to turn. "What—"

Firmly wrapping her arms around Natsuki, Shizuru successfully forced the girl to stay still. She could see the disapproval in the green eyes through the shield, but it wasn't going to change her mind. "You need it more than I do."

"Your skull is made of steel?"

Shizuru lightly smacked her forehead against the helmet. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Natsuki laughed and rode into the graveled path that led towards the main gate.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a not-to-do list of things on the first date for Fujino Shizuru. Having a large hamburger or a meal that required breaking and tearing crab shell was one of them. Onions and garlic were right on the list as well. Shizuru could have prepared herself well for anything coming her way, but a date with Natsuki was something that put her alert awareness up a notch. After a meal of Mexican food Shizuru secretly loathed to death, Natsuki brought her to an outdoor ice skate rink next to the lake, roughly twenty-three miles from the campus. Shizuru swore to activate her robe and fly back to the dorm right then.

Natsuki parked the motorbike along the curbside, taking the helmet off and grinning. "What's your shoe size?" she asked, bending down to take a closer look at Shizuru's shoes.

"I—I think I'll wait out here—"

"Probably the same as mine. Cool!" Natsuki gleefully got into the rental office next to the hotdog stand to pay for the tickets.

Ten minutes later, Shizuru found herself standing on two blades she could never get used to its feeling. She had never felt this unstable before, mentally and physically.

Natsuki leaped into the rink, merrily gliding around. "Whooo!"

Shizuru dreadfully watched little kids skillfully skating past by.

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki eventually stopped and smirked. "Don't tell me you can't skate!"

"Shhh!" Shizuru glanced around. While she thought nobody had heard it, she halted at a pat over her shoulder.

"I'm a skating instructor. May I help you with something?" a blonde young woman in her mid-twenties asked. She was a few inches taller than Shizuru and had a startlingly hypnotic pair of azure eyes.

"I—" Shizuru started, but was cut off by a strong pull on her arm. Natsuki roughly dragged her into the rink.

"Thanks, but I can take care of her," Natsuki said to the instructor.

Bending, Shizuru clumsily grabbed the edge of the dark-haired girl's sweater.

"Don't stretch it!" Natsuki spat.

"Well, if you need a hand, I'll be here," the blonde said. She then turned to Shizuru and smiled. "You'll catch on fast. Don't worry. Skating is fun, and I hope to see you again sometimes. By the way, I'm Mireille Bouquet."

"Fujino Shi—" Shizuru was interrupted again. This time, Natsuki dragged her far into the middle of the rink, away from socializing with anybody.

"What were you doing?" Shizuru frowned at Natsuki, stilling herself with a firm grip on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I thought you were done introducing yourself."

"You cannot possibly get jealous over that."

Natsuki blushed furiously. "I am not—"

"Not my girlfriend yet." Shizuru raised her brows mockingly.

Natsuki angrily shove Shizuru's hand off her shoulder, causing the taller girl to slide backwards.

"Hey… hey… stop… this…" Shizuru tried not to move, letting the blades take her wherever.

Snickering, Natsuki edged closer to Shizuru. "Just take a step forwards. Easy. I'll catch ya."

"Easy," Shizuru echoed, nodding and doing as told. The first step was successfully accomplished, earning her a smile from Natsuki.

"Good. Good. Try to—try to walk… walk faster, you know," Natsuki suggested.

Shizuru glowered at the dark-haired girl. "This is how you teach someone to skate? Walk fast on ice?"

Natsuki laughed aloud, circling Shizuru. "I promise you'll learn how to skate well by the time the lake froze up. It's only a few months away."

"There's no way I'm going to skate over the lake," Shizuru mumbled, taking a few, slow steps forwards. Her arms flailed around, trying to balance herself.

Chortling at the sight, Natsuki took Shizuru's hands and began to skate backwards. "You're embarrassing me," she said, shaking her head.

Smiling, Shizuru directed Natsuki's hands to her waist instead, and rested her arms over the younger girl's shoulders, letting the force pulling her along without having to move her feet. It relieved her that Natsuki seemed to be a good mood tonight. Natsuki had been rather gloomy ever since Principal Kruger called the girl in two days ago. Shizuru studied the grinning Natsuki for a while, wondering what went on in the principal's office.

Natsuki looked up at the taller girl, biting her lips for a second before speaking. "We shouldn't even be here. Principal Kruger doesn't really want us wandering off the campus too often."

Shizuru pointed at the faint trace of a cut at her right brow. "Is it because of this?"

"Because it can be much worse than that."

"We'll be all right," Shizuru said simply. She understood that Principal Kruger meant well for them, but they were bound to be the sword bearers for the rest of their lives. Hiding in the campus wasn't the way to live. She believed that Natsuki must have agreed with her, or the girl wouldn't bring her here.

Natsuki slowed down her speed, careful not to throw Shizuru off balance. "It isn't just us anymore… There are three holy swords, Shizuru…"

Shizuru stared down at the dark-haired girl, startled at the revelation.

"Principal Kruger didn't ask it directly, but we—I must find the third sword before others do, or else it could fall into the wrong hand," Natsuki continued.

However, Shizuru was skeptical whether the Sword of Numen and the Sword of Fatum were safe in the right hand. Garderobe held so much power by possessing these two swords.

"She suspects… that my father is with the Dark Knights." Natsuki reluctantly lifted her gaze up to meet with the cold, burgundy one.

Shizuru stiffened. For a second, she wanted to push Natsuki's hands away in disgust, but stopped herself just in time. It wasn't Natsuki's fault to believe it. After all, Mr. Kuga had never put enough effort to win his daughter's trust. At this moment, Principal Kruger's words naturally held more weight than his.

"Can she prove it?" Shizuru asked quietly.

The raven-haired girl shook her head, but explained to Shizuru of the principal's assumption. Shizuru contemplated for a while, realizing the possibility of the claim. Mr. Kuga had shown great interest in the Army of Caligo, owning thick volumes of the particular subject at home and requiring all of his children-in-care to study it. Could this be the reason Nao defy him and break free in the end? But she still believed in her savior; whatever reason Mr. Kuga had must be good enough to explain his deed.

"Are you Okay?" Natsuki asked, looking worried.

Nodding, Shizuru applied slight pressure over the girl's shoulders to skirt closer. She smiled when she gazed down to see Natsuki blushing. Gradually, she released one hand from Natsuki and played with the strands of soft, raven hair. "What will you do if your father is really one of them?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed down in distress, her hand trembling as she gripped the hem of Shizuru's sweater. "The Army of Caligo is just like any other clan that seeks power. How many times we have to fight them when there is just no end to it?"

"We only have to worry about our battle in our time. What will happen in the future is beyond our control," Shizuru said, lightly smiling. She knew what Natsuki meant and agreed with the dull prospect of the future they couldn't escape. But it wasn't the time to lament; she wouldn't want Natsuki to feel any more discouraged than the girl already did.

Natsuki gave a helpless nod. "I guess it has to be that way," she said, and then grinned. "Let's not waste our time then. I'm going to make you skate over the lake this winter!" With that, she skated faster, dragging Shizuru with her.

"Umm, slow down… a little bit… please?" Shizuru's gaze fixed at her awkwardly shuffling feet. As the cool breeze zoomed past her, her ineptness slowly turned into laughter. It was faster than she had thought, going round and round endlessly. Oddly, with Natsuki's hand firmly gripping her wrist, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Can do you one of those fancy jumps? A double or a triple?" Shizuru looked at a few kids on the other side of the rink trying to accomplish those moves as she spoke.

Without a word, Natsuki let go of Shizuru and skated in circle, taking off into a double loop jump. Shizuru's eyes widened in awe; unconsciously, she started clapping like a little kid.

Blushing, Natsuki looked the other way. "Stop it. That jump is one of the easiest. My ankles aren't strong enough to do more difficult ones, which was why I gave it up at eight."

"I was hoping to see a triple axel." Shizuru pretended to grunt in disappointment.

"Let me activate my robe, and I'd give you a quad axel!"

Shizuru frowned. "That's cheating."

"That's Olympics," Natsuki said, playfully sticking her tongue out.

Chuckling, Shizuru waved for Natsuki to come nearer.

"Nope. You come here." Natsuki stood still with both hands on her hip.

Not wanting to attract any attention, Shizuru knew she had to at least pretend to skate. Little by little, she moved towards the younger girl, but ignored Natsuki when the girl actually extended her hand to help.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm anyway. "You won't go very far without me."

"I think it's the other way around?" Shizuru's smile earned her a strong nudge from Natsuki, plunging her to the icy ground. Natsuki laughed heartily, circling around the staggering Shizuru, offering no help. Inwardly pouting, Shizuru decided to just sit there, her legs crossed.

"Come on. Get up. You don't want to wet your pants," Natsuki said, beaming.

Shizuru averted her gaze elsewhere, grumbling. Before she knew it, her gaze caught the sight of the huge moon hanging low over the horizontal line.

"Wow… I've never seen it this orange before," Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki skated to the edge of the rink, looking up at the skies. "What's that triangle right below the moon? One of them looks dull though."

Quietly, Shizuru watched Natsuki's face under the spotlight, taking in every detail of the lovely face. The emerald eyes were perfectly shaped with the long, dark lashes. The girl's small nose and mouth aligned wonderfully with the shape of her face and accentuated cheekbones. Shizuru couldn't care less about the skies now; filtered through deep scrutiny, Natsuki shone brighter than every star on the compass.

Slowly, Shizuru crawled towards the dark-haired girl and shakily stood up while supporting her balance with the grip on the rail. Natsuki was turning around to face her, but froze when she just took the girl into a strong embrace, careless of the glances their way.

Natsuki eventually shrugged off the nervousness, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru gazed at the relaxing dark-haired beauty, observing the faint pink shade on the girl's cheeks. Natsuki wasn't the prettiest girl she had ever met, but there was something about the girl that she just didn't dare to catch, but wouldn't let go either. Perhaps it was the girl's blatant honesty, the purest of heart, or simply the trust she could hardly find in others.

Although Shizuru wanted more than just an embrace, she wouldn't rush into something they might regret later on. Unfortunately, reasons didn't always win in her mind. Gently brushing the strands of dark hair away, Shizuru kissed the long, creamy neck before her, sucking it a little.

Natsuki's eyes bulged in slight panic, turning around. "S—Shizuru!"

"Could we stay like this for a while?" Shizuru flashed a harmless, innocent smile, making it harder for Natsuki to refuse. As expected, Natsuki surrendered to the plea, returning her attention to the scenery.

For a long moment, they remained quiet, watching the messy patterns of stars sprayed all over the dark plane of skies. Tall trees lined up along the coast, the leaves swaying with the current of the wind, their shadows entangling and darkening the ground. The girls' rapid heartbeats became in-sync with the soft sound of breakers crashing against the shoreline. Natsuki twitched a bit when she felt Shizuru's warm breath along her neck and ear, their fingers intertwined as Natsuki tightened her grasp on the slender hand. Responding to the silent need, Shizuru pressed in closer, feeling Natsuki's heartbeat against her own. The rhythms became one and echoed a nameless hymn in their mind, ascending them higher—so high they could bring the skies down with just a touch of their hand.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Shizuru's room was kept dark with only a desk lamp turned on. Sitting at the desk, the chestnut-haired girl glanced back at her sleeping roommate and then looked back down at the leather book spread before her. Countless nights she had penned down all of the spells she remembered from the Book of Night. Her version was almost perfect, a modern facsimile of the ancient original.

Little by little, faint blue light began to shine through the gaps between the curtains. The dawn was breaking as Shizuru scripted down the last script onto the page. She didn't feel tired at all. Her mind ran loose. Her eyes were wide-awake. She flipped through the pages, contented with her effort. Those words grinned back at her, silently weeping and screaming its raw power and violent thirst to overpower all else.

Taking a deep breath in, Shizuru reminded herself that she needed a break now. It took her an enormous strength just to close the journal and hid it behind a row of textbooks on the small shelf. Leaping onto her bed, she snuggled under the blanket. She had less than an hour before getting up again to take a shower before the morning session.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Natsuki strode through the yard to enter the stadium, ready for the weekly cleanup mission. She wanted to leave the dorm with Shizuru, but decided against it, not wanting to make it obvious in front of Haruka. She was curious to know if Shizuru told her friends about their blossoming relationship. What would the loud blonde say about it? Natsuki was never friendly with anyone, and her thing with Shizuru might strike the taller girl's peers as plain weird.

Bored to tears, Natsuki kept swabbing left and right. Shizuru and the gang were a little late as usual. Sensing an eye watching her, Natsuki looked over her shoulder and caught Mai's intent stare. Her roommate immediately turned away. Mai had been bizarrely pleasant to her in the past weeks, triggering suspicion on Natsuki's part.

"Good morning, Natsuki," a familiar voice came with a soft pat over Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki gleefully turned around. "Morning. You're late again."

"I didn't know this is a date." Shizuru's eyes widened, pretending to be surprised.

Blushing, Natsuki lightly pushed the older girl, glimpsing around to see if anyone was watching. Haruka, Akane and Yukino were gathering a few feet away, each picking up a mop and a bucket. It was interesting to note how the blonde blatantly kept her distance from her best friends nowadays.

"Go to your friends," Natsuki ordered.

Smiling, Shizuru let out a small sigh. "As you wish." She obediently walked away, respecting Natsuki's uneasiness with public display of affection. Although Shizuru seemed energetic and jovial, the girl looked tired for some times now. Dark circles under the crimson eyes always impelled Natsuki to question about it, but the taller girl's only response was laughing it out.

"Good morning, sempai!" Haruka directed at Mikoto, who was approaching them.

"Sempai." Shizuru nodded to the tiny girl.

Natsuki watched Shizuru from the distance. It had become her secretive habit to steal glances at the taller girl even though they spent time with each other almost everyday after school. She adored the easy smiles Shizuru always had. Shizuru's voice was addictive somehow; its serene sound hid provocation and anger so effortlessly.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikoto greeted her companions with a wide grin. She spotted Mai and called for the girl. Mai then discreetly joined Haruka's gang. Cleaning the huge stadium was one of a few activities that assembled both coral and pearl class together.

Turning to Natsuki, the sempai waved excitedly. "Hey, fast girl!"

Caught off-guard, Natsuki stuttered, "M—m—morning…"

"Come join us!" Mikoto shouted.

Natsuki hesitated when she saw the skeptical frown on Haruka's face. The knowing look bartered between Yukino and Akane didn't help either. "Nah, I'm fine here," Natsuki said. She looked around for the sign of her sempai, Grace Sherman, who wouldn't interact with her and Mai unless absolutely necessary. Grace pretty much saw everyone as her rival.

Before Natsuki knew it, Shizuru had come and dragged her from the spot.

Natsuki's face reddened even more. "S—Shizuru—"

"Hi, Kuga." Yukino waved with a smile.

"Uh… hi." Natsuki nodded, fleetingly glancing at the cheery Shizuru.

"Hello," Akane said, offering the dark-haired girl a shy smile. It was the first time Akane dared to speak to Natsuki. The girl seemed confident enough this time probably due to being surrounded by her friends.

"Hey…" Natsuki scratched her cheek in discomfort. She had never been so kind towards Akane and even picked on her a few times before Shizuru was enrolled into Garderobe.

As soon as Ms. Steinberg entered through one of the gates, everyone went back to their tasks, keeping themselves busy. The teacher instructed and appointed some of the students to certain spots of the stadium, where Garderobe held its assembly, ceremonies and performances.

The stadium was built about 150 years ago, adopting the Roman Coliseum elegance with high rows of rock-strewn stands, encircling the large, marble-paved field in the middle. This coliseum is equipped with electronic ceilings, enabling it to serve as both indoor and outdoor stadium. Four gated entrances located according the four cardinal points. It usually took two days a week for the students to clean it up. While Garderobe hired a professional team to keep the stadium proper, the students were required to honor the duty.

Sweeping the stands, Natsuki took a quick look at Shizuru, who was a few rows below her. "Slept well last night?" she asked quietly, cautious not to attract attention even though it was already noisy inside the stadium due to loud chatter among students.

"Hmm… Yeah. Did you?" Shizuru put up a smile.

"You look kinda pale though," Natsuki remarked, a hint of worry hanging in her voice.

Shizuru stopped for a second, and then shrugged. "I dreamt a lot these days. It's strange."

Natsuki hopped down to stand next to Shizuru. "You don't usually dream?"

Shizuru shook her head, kept dusting the floor. "No. Not until the night we rode on the carriage to Ventulus. I keep hearing those voices since then…"

Natsuki remembered how restless Shizuru was while sleeping over at her house that weekend.

"I think they might be my parents… It's weird because I shouldn't be able to remember their voices—"

Natsuki interrupted with a firm hold on Shizuru's arm. "It's because their love is still with you."

"If they loved me, they wouldn't leave me in the streets, Natsuki."

Natsuki scrutinized the small smile on the taller girl's face, wondering how Shizuru could smile even at the heartbroken words. Shizuru was probably immune to any emotional dilemma.

"There might be a reason they had to do that."

At the voice interrupting, Natsuki and Shizuru looked up to see the tiny sempai, who was hopping down the stands to get closer to them. Haruka, Akane and Yukino looked around, and when they saw that Ms. Steinberg was busy on the other side of the stadium, they joined their friends. Mai vigilantly followed, all the while pretending to mop the floor.

"I'm an adopted child, too! We have more things in common, Fujino, except that I don't always top the exams like you do." Mikoto grinned broadly. "Sometimes circumstances force people to do things they don't want to. Umm, maybe your parents were too poor to take care of you."

Shizuru chuckled at the sempai's consolation. Akane moved beside the chestnut-haired girl and softly touched her shoulder, knowing exactly how her friend felt.

"Okay, that wasn't a good excuse. What else! There must be a reason!" Mikoto clapped briskly.

"Minagi family took you in, sempai? I never knew that," Haruka said, her brows knitted in discontent that she had failed to learn this bit of information about her sempai.

"Minagi is my uncle's last name. He adopted me after my foster parents passed away. I used to be a Viola. Ha!"

Yukino gasped. "Viola…? The Violas who worked for the oil tycoon, Sebastian Kohler?"

Natsuki observed how Haruka looked down at once when Yukino spoke. It was clear to her now that these two were bordering between friendship and love. Though Natsuki was amused that Shizuru never really mentioned about it, how the taller girl kept things mostly to herself. She glanced at Shizuru, pondering when the girl would open up to her completely.

"Yes! You know them?" Mikoto's hazel eyes widened in excitement. Nodding, Yukino dryly smiled. "They had a car accident seven years ago, or else I might not even be here," Mikoto continued and sighed.

"Oh, I thought they were murdered, no?" Haruka said, blinking in confusion. But she shut up right away when Yukino, for the first time since their little episode on the bus, dared to meet her gaze. She knew then that she'd just let out what wasn't meant to be said.

Natsuki's gaze flickered between the tiny sempai and Haruka. Tension seemed to mount up out of nowhere. Mikoto's deadly glare was something surprising and threatening at the same time.

"What murder…?" Mikoto's clenched fists trembled a little.

When Haruka pretended to look the other way, Yukino nervously adjusted her glasses and spoke. "Umm—it—it was just a rumor—"

"What rumor? Tell me about it," Mikoto said, glowering.

Natsuki found it strange that Mikoto did suspect how her foster parents died. Perhaps, the truth was only revealed among the inner circle people like Yukino's high-society parents.

"They said the accident was a set up. But, please, Minagi-sempai. There wasn't any solid evidence about this. I think it was largely made up just to spice up some gossips," Yukino said.

Mai approached Mikoto and sympathetically touched the tiny girl's shoulder.

"Have fun chatting, everybody?" a strict voice barged in, affecting in everyone tensely turning around. Ms. Steinberg disapprovingly watched the girls timidly returning to their tasks.

Mikoto and Mai moved back to their spots, while Yukino and Akane scooted away from the teacher. Haruka decided to stick with Shizuru and Natsuki instead. Shizuru knelt down and began to scrub the rocky floor with a brush, trying to get the dark stains off.

Natsuki bent down next to the chestnut-haired girl. "Minagi seems a little upset," she whispered, careful not to let Ms. Steinberg hear it.

Shizuru looked up at the sempai for a second. "She'll be Okay. It's just a silly gossip."

"It's not. There's a conspiracy," Haruka muttered, mopping the floor.

Shizuru shook her head in disbelief at her friend's take.

"I agree with Suzushiro. It's obvious Minagi has heard about it, but is in denial," Natsuki said.

"You two, please." Shizuru sighed.

"Ever heard that when you keep hearing the same story many times, you'll start to believe it?" Haruka asked.

"People have been saying that you and Yukino are an item, but it still doesn't make it a fact." Shizuru crawled forwards to scrub other area.

Haruka froze in her spot, speechless. The blonde then stalked towards Shizuru and knelt down, pretending to help her friend. Chuckling, Natsuki watched the two friends mumbling to one another.

"We are _not_ an item, and never will be!" Haruka hissed.

Shizuru smiled. "Then will you leave that ridiculous theory of conspiracy? You'd just upset our sempai."

"It's been said that the real daughter of the Violas is still alive somewhere. She didn't drown like they claimed!"

"Come on, Haruka. That sounds a bit farfetched. Why would they adopt Minagi-sempai if their kid was still alive?"

"She wouldn't be a kid anymore. She'd be our age."

"All right. If that's true, what's that has to do with us anyway?"

Natsuki laughed aloud at the bored look on Shizuru's face. Shizuru looked up at the dark-haired girl, and the instant their gazes met, she managed to shut Natsuki up with a persistent, daring stare. Natsuki willed herself to be still, but she could never resist that look from the crimson eyes. Eventually, the younger girl had to look away first, blushing.

Haruka caught the exchange of stare between her roommate and the raven-haired girl, and pouted. "There's another rumor I heard. It's that you and Kuga are hitting it off."

"Now, that's different. It's not a rumor, but a fact," Shizuru said with a straight face.

Natsuki's cheeks turned into deeper shades of red. She could hear the conversation so clearly even though Shizuru and Haruka tried to keep their voices down.

"You're not going out with her, right? She's a freak!"

_Wait a minute! What did you just say!_ Natsuki mentally yelled, shooting dagger at Haruka. But the blonde didn't even notice, while Shizuru merrily chortled.

"Unfortunately, I'm not into nice girls like Yukino. Any suggestion?" Shizuru teased her friend.

"Don't bring Yukino up, Okay! I wanna puke!" But Haruka paused when she looked up to see Yukino and Akane staring her way. She had blurted it out louder than she intended to.

Yukino dropped the mop and ran down the stands.

"Yukino-chan!" Akane called out.

"Go to her." Shizuru nudged Haruka.

Haruka stood motionlessly for a split second. She then bent down to pick up her brush and continued the cleanup. Akane dropped the task at hand and followed Yukino out of the stadium.

* * *

Akane ran after the glasses girl, turning around the corner of the stadium. "Yukino-chan! Wait for me! Please!"

Yukino eventually stopped running and threw herself against the wall, panting and crying at the same time. Akane advanced to the girl and tenderly caressed her shoulders. "Haruka-chan probably didn't mean it—"

Yukino pushed Akane's hand away. "She meant exactly that! What would you know? You've got everything you want. You wouldn't understand…!"

Akane was stunned at her friend's action. Yukino was never even slightly hostile towards anybody. It was just what love could do to someone, and the thought of the Count hit Akane hard. Their last dinner date didn't turn out like she had hoped, and the humiliation prevented her from talking to her friends about it.

While Akane knew that the young Count liked her, she caught something—a little hint—that even the Count possibly didn't realize. He slipped and called her 'Miyu' once while they were dinning together. Akane didn't have a heart to correct him, nor would she be able to forget his little blunder.

"I know how you feel, Yukino-chan… I really do…" Akane mumbled.

Yukino brushed the tears from her face, blushing in deep guilt. "I'm sorry I said those things. I—"

"I understand. It's absolutely Okay, Yukino-chan." Smiling, Akane embraced her friend. "Haruka-chan will come to her senses one day, and she'll know what the most important thing to her is." Then Akane just prayed that the Count would know before breaking her heart any more than he already did.

* * *

The cleanup for the day finished at three in the afternoon. With a clean bucket and a mop in her hand, Mai hurried out of the stadium, following Mikoto. The tiny girl looked over her shoulder, noting that Mai was right behind her, but paid no attention to it. The sempai had been oddly quiet ever since the talk about her foster parents in the morning.

"Is everything all right, Mikoto-chan?" Mai kept up with Mikoto's fast pace.

The smaller girl just nodded.

"Don't believe what Suzushiro said. You know how people talk—"

"I don't know what to believe," Mikoto said simply, staring ahead.

"Mikoto-chan…" Mai hadn't thought of the possibility that Mikoto might have heard about the rumor prior to this, but it seemed to make sense now.

"My uncle insisted that it was an accident… But I met a man named Wang once, and he claimed to know the truth… He said the same thing Suzushiro did…"

"Who is this Wang guy?" Mai frowned.

"He's a friend of my uncle. He thought it was interesting that I'd be sent to Garderobe after my foster parents died. He said… nothing was an accident. Nothing was ever a coincidence…"

Mai sighed, moving closer to the tiny girl. "You believe him, don't you?"

Mikoto angrily nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm just trying… I'm trying hard to do what my mother told me…" Mikoto began to bawl.

Mai quickly dropped the mop and the bucket to the ground, hugging Mikoto. The small girl buried her face in Mai's chest, quivering from crying.

"It's Okay, Mikoto-chan…" Mai consoled, fondling the sempai's short, dark hair.

"Just a few days before the accident, my mother told me that… that… _No matter what, Mikoto… Never ever try to find the truth. If you're meant to know it, the truth will find you…_" Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai's waist tighter. "But I can't, Mai-chan… I need to know…"

* * *

Riding along the streets in downtown, Natsuki then parked her motorbike in the parking lot of an open market at the corner of the 121st street, where exotic food supplies were hot items there. She had left the cleanup faster than everyone else because she didn't want Shizuru to know what she was up to. However, there was a small hitch in the plan. Nao caught her sneaking out of the stadium and threatened to inform Ms. Steinberg if Natsuki wouldn't let her tag along.

"Will you release me already?" Natsuki gestured at Nao's arms around her waist.

The redhead leisurely got off the motorbike. Taking the helmet off, she grinned at Natsuki. "Afraid someone might catch us in the act?"

"I have nothing to be afraid of." Natsuki killed the engine and stalked across the parking lot towards the market.

Nao sprinted to catch up with the raven-haired girl. "Any good dish for tonight?"

"I'm not going to cook for you."

"For Fujino then?"

Natsuki didn't answer, but her reddened cheeks gave it away. She entered the crowded market, looking around. Among various kinds of animals, there were some pink chickens, three-eyed pigs, two-headed eels, and silver ostrich eggs.

"To tell you the truth, Natsuki-chan, you have a strange sense in romance. I understand why you're dating that dork; she's kinda hot. But cooking these things?" Nao commented, patting a normal-looking cow's head. She stepped back a little to read the sign hanging over the fence. "_Be ware. Poisonous cows_—Oh, great!"

Natsuki laughed as Nao jumped around in panic. She gestured towards a copper basin standing next to the fence. "Wash your hands in it. It'll help."

Cursing, Nao did as told. "How did you know this place anyway?"

"Minagi-sempai took me here once. This is one of her favorite places." Natsuki picked up a pack of purple tofu, frowning as she observed the package.

"Garderobe is so full of freaks," Nao casually remarked, drying her hand with a towel next to the basin.

"Looks like I fit the description; someone just called me a freak today." Natsuki strolled along the narrow lane to see more products.

"That person must be jealous of you," Nao said, smirking.

Shaking her head, Natsuki laughed. She didn't think a clueless girl like Haruka would know what jealousy was. She strode ahead to the other side of the market to get some vegetables.

* * *

The grocery shopping took longer than Natsuki had intended. It was almost six o'clock when she returned to the campus. She had just one hour left to make good use of the main kitchen. Carelessly parking the motorbike along the curbside, she grabbed the bags and dashed towards the cafeteria. With another bag in her hand, Nao hurriedly followed.

But as soon as Natsuki entered the cafeteria, she stopped in her track. Shizuru was sitting at a table with Akane and Aoi. Natsuki gulped when Shizuru looked up. The smile on the taller girl's face somehow disappeared once she looked past Natsuki to see Nao. To Natsuki's dismay, Shizuru remained at the table and carried on the conversation with her friends as if Natsuki wasn't there. Natsuki inwardly sighed, knowing how much Shizuru loathed Nao, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She quietly entered the kitchen, Nao closely behind.

* * *

_7 P.M._

Wearing a white apron over her school uniform, Natsuki looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. She had just finished cooking, and the food didn't even look presentable. Grabbing a dish, she hastily stumbled out of the kitchen, only to find the cafeteria almost empty. Only Nao was present, drinking a can of soda at a round table.

"_Tick tock. Tick tock._ I'm sorry to inform you that Fujino already had Senoh's food, and they left together half an hour ago." Nao grinned. "But I'm hungry, you know. I'll eat anything now. What have you got there?"

Without a word, Natsuki stormed back into the kitchen.

* * *

After letting Nao finishing all of the foods, Natsuki went back to take a shower and came out to take a night walk. She was in a white shirt and a pair of jeans. After twenty minutes of strolling, she halfheartedly tottered along the graveled path around the library's remains to get around to her safe haven, the tree house. The cloudy sky was dark red, allowing just a handful of stars to emerge tonight. Natsuki had always loved riding in the cold winter rain.

Things didn't go as planned today. Not only she couldn't get Shizuru to try her food, the taller girl seemed to take Aoi up so easily in her absence. Grumbling, she climbed the rope ladder up and sat herself by the doorway, hanging her legs down. The chilly wind blew her hair slightly to the back, easing her mind. For a moment, she was lost in her thought. It had been about a month since Shizuru had made it a habit hanging around the tree house after school. But the girl's presence here tonight still managed to surprise her.

With a gray sweater over her trademark, creamy pajamas, Shizuru rested her head on the pillow, looking comfortable under the blanket as if this were her own place. Natsuki could tell that Shizuru had been waiting for her for a while now by noticing the melted candles on the tiny table.

A smile graced over Natsuki's face. Moving beside the sleeping girl, Natsuki meticulously yanked the blanket up to cover Shizuru's neck. The pink shades on Shizuru's cheeks were probably due to the chill. Natsuki wasn't sure if they could hang around the tree house deep into the winter.

"Welcome home."

Natsuki jumped when Shizuru abruptly opened her eyes and smiled. "I thought you were asleep!"

Lying on the floor, Shizuru reached for the tips of Natsuki's hair, playing with them. "I tried to… but then I kept seeing you and her together," she said with a straight face.

Natsuki looked at the chestnut-haired girl and sighed subtly. It bothered her every time she couldn't tell what was in Shizuru's mind. The expressionless face Natsuki never grew tired of seeing, the same old smile that always hid something beneath it, and the voice sounded so serene even when it screamed death. Shizuru was a riddle Natsuki wanted to be the first to unlock its secrecy.

"I didn't want her to come with me, but she just—"

"I'm not here for an explanation. Just to let you know that I'm jealous."

Natsuki paused. Shizuru looked as calm as always; Natsuki was unsure if she had heard it right. "B—because you don't like Nao-san?"

Shizuru giggled. "That just makes it worse."

At a loss for words, Natsuki could only watch Shizuru in silence. Shizuru had just admitted that it wasn't just a grudge against Nao, and, for the first time, that she did feel for Natsuki.

Sitting up, Shizuru moved closer to the raven-haired girl, their faces almost brushed against each other. Staring straight into each other's eyes, they stayed unmoving for the longest time as though to see who would lose it first.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face with one hand. "I don't want to see her near you. I don't want her to touch you no matter what."

Natsuki found it difficult to breathe just now. She needed to be absolutely still, or else she might just jump at the other girl, yearning for a kiss. Their exchanges of leers all through the assembly today had finally taken its toll; Natsuki mentally slapped herself for nearly losing self-control.

"I wish many things, but… it's up to you, of course."

Shizuru irritated Natsuki once more with the small smile that veiled something totally opposite to the meaning of those words. It angered her to see Shizuru so cold, yet smiling to just everyone who came across her way, and it killed her to admit that she wanted those smiles all to herself.

Shizuru leaned in and found Natsuki's lips against her own. The line was crossed now; Natsuki threw her arms around the other girl's neck, ferociously pulling her closer. She cherished the warmth of Shizuru's soft lips and didn't plan to give it up anytime soon.

The skies turned into the brighter shades of red, and it began to bleed. The sound of downpour stole Natsuki's attention for a minute. Her arms resting over Shizuru's shoulders, she gradually broke away from the kiss and stared out the window.

"Winter rain…" Natsuki spoke absentmindedly, watching the leaves on the treetop swaying in the rain.

Shizuru didn't seem to hear or care about it. She laid Natsuki down on the floor and unbuttoned Natsuki's fly, pulling the jeans off. Flicking the buttons on the shirt loose, she unhooked Natsuki's bra. But then she just sat there, her stare blatantly slithering all over the bare upper body before her as if marking her territory with the intent gaze.

Looking up at the taller girl, Natsuki felt the awkward position of her legs, which were spreading out, a leg on each side of Shizuru's waist. But she wasn't blushing as usual. Bizarrely, there wasn't even uneasiness. The minute had stopped, and what remained was nothingness. Even though Shizuru was right next to her, it was still too far away. Even if Shizuru was looking right at her, yet the gaze was empty.

Shizuru took her sweater off over her head and slipped off her pajamas. Raw hunger flashed in the crimson eyes, Shizuru lifted her hand, but suddenly halted just when she was about to touch Natsuki. Hesitation replaced the emptiness in the blank gaze. Her lips compressed, sealed in reluctance. Quietly, she lied down next to Natsuki, staring up at the ceiling.

Natsuki turned her head to observe the girl next to her. The sight of the pale body against the candlelight looked strangely ethereal; Natsuki had to remind herself to breathe. In silence, Shizuru's eyes narrowed down almost in contempt; the same pain Natsuki always saw when the taller girl secretly blamed herself for anything that had gone wrong. It was the same sin the moment Shizuru murdered a young boy in the desert. It was the same punishment whenever Shizuru forgot for a second that she deserved another chance just like everyone else.

Shizuru had made hatred an exquisite taste of a tired soul, but Natsuki wanted none of it tonight. She wanted the real Shizuru with no past, future, nor condition. She wanted to reach in, and she wanted to break it all. In one smooth motion, she rolled over to slouch on top of the taller girl, sustaining her weight with her hands on each side of the girl's shoulders. She watched Shizuru's chest rose up and down faster and fast each moment past, but slapped Shizuru's hand away when the girl tried to touch her. She wanted to make sure she had all of Shizuru's attention.

"If it's up to me…" Shutting her eyes, Natsuki brought Shizuru's palm to her lips and kissed it softly. "Then let me in. I want to know the real you…"

Shizuru tried to sit up, while Natsuki bent down, both meeting an intense kiss halfway. Shizuru ultimately fought her way up and sat face to face with Natsuki on her lap, wrapping one arm around the younger girl's waist. Her tongue glided over Natsuki's neck and down to her breasts, causing the girl to gasp aloud. She dragged on a little longer, smirking as she earned Natsuki's moan.

"What are you smiling—" But Natsuki's growl was cut short when Shizuru slipped the other hand between Natsuki's toned, smooth thighs. Briefly glancing down at where Shizuru's hand was, Natsuki blushed and looked away. All of a sudden, conscience seemed to have broken the trance she was in earlier.

"Is this all right?" the taller girl asked softly, whilst her hand kept moving.

Natsuki reluctantly nodded, avoiding Shizuru's ogling. Her body started to feel as sultry as the desert, her legs burning. She roughly pulled Shizuru closer as her hip began to move involuntarily, desperately holding onto the other girl's shoulders. The rocking motion intensified, while she shut her eyes tightly, sobbing in Shizuru's strong hold. It felt as though the world quivered and shook her off balance, like a whirlwind erupting in the middle of a calm night. Just when she was plunged down into the deepest black hole, eagle wings grew from beneath her skin, ascending her up high. She was saved again and again, muffling her scream against Shizuru's neck.

Lying flat on the floor, Natsuki rested her head on the pillow and tried to catch her breath, letting Shizuru cover her warm with the blanket. She blindly fumbled for the taller girl, and when she got the hold of an arm, she drew the slender body down on top of her.

"You okay?" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's face with both hands and replied with a fierce kiss. She was anything but all right. Shizuru had taken her to places where she had never been. It was sacred and cursed, gentle and barbarous—everything and nothing all at once. But Natsuki didn't regret it one bit.

After the exertion, Natsuki would love to just pass out, but she knew she would be dreaming about the other girl and the missing opportunity anyway. It was better to seize the moment while awake; she could hardly wait to find out either.

In a little while, Shizuru felt Natsuki's thigh sliding up between her legs, prompting her to chortle. "You don't have to rush. Get some rest—Nat… Natsuki…"

It was Natsuki's turn to smile. Her hand moving about Shizuru's tender spot, she watched Shizuru, studying her closely. It surprised Natsuki a great deal when the pale girl lightly blushed for the first time. Though Shizuru boldly stared back, she momentarily lost her focus when a whimper escaped through her clenched teeth. Supporting her balance with her hands on the pillow, Shizuru grunted as she tried to stay on her wobbly knees, careful not to fall upon Natsuki.

Natsuki was enjoying every bit of it, sensing Shizuru slowly slipping—giving in to her. It came so naturally to her; something she could not deny. However, a soul was missing. Shizuru had allowed her body to follow its desire, but the crimson gaze was still distant, penetrating through Natsuki as though the younger girl wasn't even there.

Natsuki applied slight pressure on her grasp on Shizuru's sensitive flesh, causing the girl to jerk violently. "Hey… Hey, now…" she whispered to the taller girl.

Her mind reeling, Shizuru tried to appease her fierce need, calming down her ragged breathing. "Yes… What is it…?" she breathed.

"You can lay down on me." Natsuki stroked the pair of full breasts above her, wanting Shizuru's body against her. She then brought Shizuru's hand to her lips, licking the stains on those lean fingers, tasting her own desire to become one with the girl on top of her.

Keeping her gaze fixed on Natsuki, Shizuru was trying her best to regain her control and stop it, but the need for Natsuki's touch mounted higher and higher each second past. She bit her lips as not to cry aloud, firmly gripping Natsuki's arm for support now. Her legs were terribly shaky.

But Natsuki was taken aback when she saw tears brimming in those burgundy eyes. She stopped in an instant. "Shizuru…?"

There was a long moment of silence between them. The sheens of sweat enveloped their bodies. Shizuru gulped back the tears as if nothing happened. Natsuki saw it through, and she wouldn't let this chance go. She was about to repeat her question, but the pale girl interrupted.

"I'm scared…" Shizuru murmured, "I've never felt this way…"

Natsuki observed Shizuru's cold stare for a while, finally seeing the hidden, deep shade of crimson that always dimmed down whenever Shizuru felt uncertain. For the first time, it was so evident for her to see. Without another word, she pulled the chestnut-haired girl back down and made love to her. She was so close to having Shizuru wholly, and tonight was it.

"Nat—Natsu…" Shizuru's word trailed off. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably as she rocked hard in Natsuki's palm.

Right then, Natsuki decided to tear down the wall between them, mercilessly driving Shizuru over the edge. Arching her back, Shizuru let out a shout, and then flopped down on top of Natsuki, gasping for breath. Natsuki pulled the blanket up to cover Shizuru's shoulders. Cuddling, the heat from their bodies warmed each other up.

Listening to Shizuru's uneven breathing, a reluctant smile eventually appeared on Natsuki's face. She had never imagined, but was certain now, that nothing could ever feel better than having the pale girl resting against her chest, shuddering and completely unguarded in her arms. She had finally found Shizuru.

Natsuki planted a small kiss upon Shizuru's forehead, letting the taller girl nap for a while. The heavy rain still poured down, and they could make good use of it until they woke up again to leave their safe haven. Little by little, they both fell into slumber as their heartbeat found each other's rhythm.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Shades of orange emerged at the horizontal line, replacing the dark blue and the glittering stars of the night. During the dewfall, the birds broke the lonely silence with their morning song. The dawn was breaking; Shizuru felt as though she'd been touched by its brilliance for the first time.

Sitting by the window of the tree house, Shizuru was leaning against Natsuki's chest. The girls wrapped themselves warm with the blanket, quietly watching the dew slide down along the leaf and fell to the swamping ground below to join its fellows in the mud. As a thought hit her, Shizuru gripped Natsuki's arm almost in an attempt to steady herself.

"What…?" Natsuki asked, noting the pressure from Shizuru's grasp.

The nap last night turned into a full sleep, and they had just wakened up half an hour ago. They decided to linger here until the first class started. Natsuki finally got the chance to show her cooking skill, making Shizuru some instant noodle for breakfast.

After a moment of silence, Shizuru replied, "It's nothing."

But it wasn't true. Shizuru had realized something that dreaded her, briefly snatching her away from the serenity in Natsuki's embrace. She was just like the dew, and no matter how hard she tried, she would eventually slip and fall. Only she prayed that Natsuki would there to catch her.

"I don't believe you." Natsuki planted a kiss on top of the other girl's head.

Shizuru tilted her head up and smiled. "It's really nothing. By the way, you've got something between your teeth." She then took liberty to pick Natsuki's teeth.

Natsuki stiffened, her face reddening. "Do you do this for every girl you've been with?"

Shizuru shrugged. "You're the first ever to let me see it."

"You just love to embarrass me, don't you!"

Shizuru chortled, returning to her previous pose. Comfortably leaning against Natsuki, she wrapped the silky, raven strands of hair around her fingers, leisurely playing with them.

The younger girl tightened her arms around Shizuru, smelling the soft scent from the wild, chestnut tresses. "I'm curious now. How many girls you've been with?"

"No more than a hundred. I'm still a nice girl, yes?"

"Slut!" Natsuki teasingly strangled the taller girl.

Laughing, Shizuru tapped Natsuki's arm. "It's Okay, Natsuki. I don't compare girls with one another. You were all right."

Natsuki frowned. "_All right?_ I thought I was amazing."

Shizuru giggled, blushing a little at the thought. Although she agreed with the claim, she wasn't about to admit it just yet. She was taken by surprise herself at how natural Natsuki was.

"I always wonder, you know," Natsuki said, gently rocking the taller girl in her arms, "like—who you were before my dad took you in, or how you became Fujino Shizuru." The girl chuckled as she uttered of the name.

Shizuru's gaze dropped, her smile disappearing. She hesitantly let go of Natsuki's hair, clearing her throat a bit. "You know I was a street kid." She sounded a little too stern than she intended to, but the younger girl was in such a good mood that she failed to notice.

Natsuki rested her chin atop Shizuru's head, knitting her brows in curiosity. "Yeah. But where did you sleep? What did you do during the day? Who gave you this name? Things like that."

Shizuru remained quiet, but stroked Natsuki's arm to distract the girl from the pressing silence around them, buying herself more time to decide whether she would answer or not. After debating for a while, she felt thankful that Natsuki at last dared to ask. It touched her that the younger girl cared about her enough to not let the shallow courtesy come between them. It was her turn to return the kindness; Natsuki deserved some truth from her.

"As I remembered… Hmm… I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was about—six, I guess. The place probably ran out of money. After that, I just slept under the bridge along with other kids. We'd find some sort of boxes from the dumpsters to sleep in during winters." Shizuru's arms waved around, demonstrating the approximate width and length of those boxes. "We didn't do much during the day other than sleeping, digging the garbage for food, or just begging for it. It was all the same, day after day. We were occasionally dispersed and chased away from the area. Some of us were captured and were sent to different camps. Some escaped and came back. Some never did…"

As Shizuru kept talking, she could hardly believe that all those things ever happened. It felt like a fairy tale. Unconsciously, she clung to Natsuki's arms around her neck, afraid that she might wake up from this dream and found herself in another nightmare again. But she composed herself just as rapidly as how abrupt fear surfaced.

"I didn't really have a name. The kids by the bridge just called me, 'rabbit', because of the color of my eyes."

"Usagi-chan? Good one." Grinning, Natsuki gave a quick peck on Shizuru's head. "Where did you get Fujino then?"

Shizuru stared out the window, squinting. The orange shades at the far side of the sky reminded her of that evening she had long forgotten. "Fujino…" she murmured, recalling the true holder of the name.

"I met him… What was his first name…?" Shizuru stopped for a second. "Ah, Ryo. Fujino Ryo. I tried to break into his house one evening. I thought nobody was home, but he caught me and threatened to send me to the cops. He was this huge man in his early thirties, living with his kid… Right. He smelled of alcohol and looked like he hadn't showered for days. He didn't look that much cleaner than I did." Shizuru chortled and shook her head in disbelief. "For some reason, we got to talk a bit and he started to feel sorry for me. He sat me on the old, green couch, and gave me some food and water… That was a good meal…" For the first time in her life, somebody was willing to give, without her having to beg, or steal.

Natsuki caressed Shizuru's shoulder. "Was that why you took up his last name?"

"I couldn't steal his money, so I stole his daughter's name."

Natsuki sniggered. "Did he know?"

Shizuru spun around and knelt before Natsuki, pecking on the dark-haired girl's lips. "No. That's why it's called, 'stealing', Natsuki. We should go and take a shower now. Come on."

Both girls fumbled for their clothes and helped each other dressing up in a rush.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the middle of the woods, Dr. Greer stood with her arms across her chest, her hair wet from the falling dew. Her face was bathed in the pool of soft blue and orange lights. She had been watching the rising sun for nearly ten minutes now. She knew she could go on and on without blinking, and the reality about her perfected body just stabbed her in the artificial heart. She was a breathing machine, only still felt too much even if those feelings weren't welcomed anymore.

"Give me back my panties!" Natsuki's growl came from the distance, followed by a soft giggle from the other girl.

Dr. Greer took her attention away from the sun for a moment, and glanced up at the tree house two hundreds feet away. Her ears were extra-sensitive and could clearly catch voices even under the water. It appeared that her honor bound sister had taken a step forwards with Mr. Kuga's daughter as hoped.

Tapping her ear once, Dr. Greer quietly spoke. "Yes, master…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Along the packed street, Aoi strolled aimlessly, her gaze drifting away to nothing in particular. Her mind was preoccupied with the only person she had been thinking of day and night for months now.

The news of the arrival of the most intelligent girl named, 'Fujino Shizuru' didn't attract much attention from Aoi, but from the moment she saw Shizuru in a fistfight with Natsuki, she thought she had at last met her hero. The fact that Shizuru was no match to the dark-haired devil was a matter of no importance. What struck Aoi was Shizuru's determination to stand up against a stronger force. Fujino Shizuru was it.

Aoi had been watching Shizuru from afar since the beginning of the semester, admiring the girl secretly. She was worried sick about the library incident and prayed every night for Shizuru to return safely from the expedition across the desert. She was one of the first few, who adamantly insisted to follow Sagisawa, Haruka and Yukino to the Krawcyzk castle. She put all her shame away and presented the wounded Shizuru a homemade cake. During the celebration party, her dream came true when she gathered all her courage to walk up to the reluctant hero and asked her for a dance. As always, Shizuru kindly accepted.

Things seemed to have gone smoothly. However, Aoi caught a glimpse of her object of attraction briefly dancing with the infamous bitch. Even after days of pondering, she still did not understand why Shizuru had become gracious towards Natsuki. The two were a little too friendly for Aoi's liking. The look she saw in the dark-haired girl's eyes was something close to when she first saw Shizuru throwing a punch at Natsuki. There was a deep admiration, a skip of heartbeat—a delightful scream of precious moment. Aoi knew in an instant that Natsuki was a threat. Whatever that happened during the journey must have led Shizuru and Natsuki to where Aoi could not imagine. It was beyond her reach.

But even then, Aoi couldn't help but take advantage of the fact that Shizuru never refused her anything. The taller girl politely accepted her gift, had lunches and dinners with her quite a few times and even took a nap with her in the schoolyard. She just wished that they could get closer to each other if things kept going the way it did.

It thrilled Aoi a great deal to see Shizuru's cold look when the girl saw Natsuki coming through the cafeteria's door with Nao. Soon afterwards, Shizuru and she left together, and she hoped that Shizuru would stop by her room. But it was the first time the chestnut-haired girl refused her. Shizuru pretended to yawn, but Aoi could see through it. Shizuru obviously had somewhere else in mind.

Aoi's worst fear came true just this morning when she looked up from her desk to see Natsuki and Shizuru entered the classroom together, smiling at each other. There was an electric air around them, it couldn't be mistaken. Aoi's dream was shattered.

"Good Lord…" Aoi mumbled, massaging her temples. Her head was exploding at the endless thoughts storming in her mind. She looked around and spotted _Magic Ride_. It might be a good idea for her to get some sugary candies to ease her tension.

On the other side of the street, Nao was standing by an alley's entrance, watching Aoi disappear into _Magic Ride_. She had a secret meeting with Madam Elle in a few minutes, but it wasn't so wise to let a Garderobe student see her. Thinking it through, she decided to wait until Aoi left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the last bell rang, Shizuru returned to the dorm with Yukino and Akane. As it had been for a while now, Haruka had found something else to do other than hanging out with Yukino, such as jogging after school and hanging around Mikoto. Since the blonde had been gaining weight recently, Shizuru assumed that her roommate spent more time with the sempai than jogging.

Lying on Akane's bed, Shizuru had a small smile on her face at the thought of last night. She wanted to go to Natsuki right after class, but she knew she ought to spend some times with Yukino, especially in time of Haruka's absence.

Akane was sitting at the desk, flipping through her thick textbook. "Math exam is next week. I really, really need to sit next to you in class, Shizuru-chan!"

"Relax. You've still got time. I'll help you," Shizuru said, chuckling.

"Is that a nice way of saying 'no'?" Akane smiled knowingly. "It's rather impossible to separate you from Kuga now, isn't it?"

"Nonsense." Shizuru threw the pillow at her giggling friend.

"Is it true then?" Yukino asked, moving towards her own bed.

Shizuru shrugged. "Umm—we're good friends."

Yukino lied down, staring up at the ceiling. "I saw the way she looks at you."

Shizuru observed the glasses girl on the other bed, noting how tired Yukino looked. "Hey… You okay?"

"I thought I know what that look meant because I saw it in Haruka-chan, too." Yukino then turned to smile dryly at the chestnut-haired girl. "But I guess I was wrong."

Shizuru suppressed her sigh. What Haruka did was cruel, but there was no one to blame. It was impossible for Haruka to return Yukino the same feeling, and it wasn't anybody's fault. For once, Shizuru felt fortunate that Natsuki and she felt the same way. She just hoped it was real.

"I think all of us need to talk. We're friends, aren't we? It isn't right that she has to avoid us like this," Akane said.

Yukino put up a wide smile, sitting up. "Ah, you two don't look so gloomy! I'll get over it. Haruka-chan…" The girl looked down a little. "Haruka-chan will be all right as soon as I leave Garderobe at the end of the semester…"

Both Shizuru and Akane looked at each other, bewildered at the revelation.

"You… you're leaving because of Haruka-chan…?" Akane asked.

Yukino leaned back against the wall, inertly playing with the hem of her skirt. "Yes and no. She just made me realize that I don't really belong here. I don't have the determination like you all do."

For a split second, Akane looked away at the statement, and Shizuru caught the reluctance in her friend's gaze. It seemed that Akane might not want to be an Otome after all. Shizuru knew just what the reason was.

"I already talked to my parents, and they allowed me to make the decision. They already looked for a university for me back in Aires. I'll probably inform the principal after the coming exam."

The room fell into silence. Shizuru eventually got up and sat down on Yukino's bed, holding the girl's hand. "Whatever your decision is, I'll stand by it. I wish you good luck, Yukino."

Smiling, Yukino adjusted her glasses a little, nodding. But her smile quickly turned into a forlorn look, and her shoulders started to shake slightly from a sudden sob. Without further restraint, she pulled Shizuru close and clung to the taller girl's shoulders.

"It hurts… It really does. But I don't know why… how…" Yukino mumbled as tears trickled down her face.

With a heavy heart, Akane moved towards Yukino and gently rubbed the girl's head, embracing both of her friends.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already six in the evening when Mai walked through the packed streets in downtown, heading towards _Magic Ride_. She was in a wool jacket and a white cap. There wasn't a day she thought she would bother doing someone a favor, but Mikoto's plea succeeded to give her a restless night. She kept thinking about how to help the sempai, and Madam Elle seemed to be the only option available at the moment since Midori was moving to another motel again. She could have waited to get some information from Midori, but Mikoto's need had strangely become urgent to her. It tore her heart to see Mikoto so sad.

Mai swiftly halted in her steps when she saw Nao come rushing out of the store. From her own observation, it was about time for Nao's curfew. Even Midori was clueless to what this strange, young woman was doing in Garderobe, but Madam Elle might have already discovered the motive.

Mai cautiously entered _Magic Ride_, secretly thanking God that Nao had left. She didn't want anyone to catch her here.

"Oh, hello, young lady," Madam Elle greeted Mai, sitting behind the counter. "You're punctual as always."

Mai shut the door and glanced around the store. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, we're alone. What can I do for you?"

Pacing around, Mai made sure there was no one else. "Well, first, thanks for the candy. I thought you ripped me off."

Madam Elle let out a throaty laugh, shaking her head.

"Now…" Mai came to stand in front of the counter, staring straight at the store owner. "What do you know about the Violas?"

"The poor couple who worked for Sebastian Kohler?"

"Were they pretty well-known?" Mai asked.

"They weren't, but their case was," the old woman said, ticking her fingers lightly on the wooden counter.

"I think it wasn't an accident. What was it?" Mai promptly stuffed some notes into Madam Elle's hand.

"Ah, that wasn't a very smart question, young lady."

Mai sighed in irritation and paid some more. "Who killed them? Why?"

A smile came across Madam Elle's face as she counted the money. "So tell me. Have you ever heard of Children of Darkness?"

"I paid to get some answers, not questions!" Mai said, exasperated.

"Unfortunately, that was the reason why they were murdered. They seek what they had lost long ago, wanting to undo their mistake. And death was the price they paid."

Mai paused. "What they lost…? They were trying to find their real daughter?"

Madam Elle grinned.

"Why did they want to find her when they abandoned her many years ago?"

It was Madam Elle's turn to glance around suspiciously. The old woman leaned across the counter and whispered into Mai's ear. "They wanted to stop their daughter's fate… but how can you defy destiny?" A cold, nasty smile crept upon the deeply lined face. "They broke their vow and tried to save their child, but it was too late by then."

Mai had heard about the Army of Caligo and its children. Perhaps, Midori could tell her more in details about this. She now couldn't wait for Midori to contact her again.

"Good," Mai said, spinning on her heels, ready to leave. But she then stopped just before she opened the door, slowly turning back to the old woman. "That woman who left just before I came in… What did she want?"

There was no answer, so Mai walked back to the counter and tossed some more notes to the old woman.

Madam Elle counted the money in her hands. "She's searching for a precious thing."

Shrugging, Mai straightened her cap. It was obvious that Nao was trying to steal the holy swords just like everyone else.

Madam Elle stared up at Mai and started to laugh like mad. "She's looking for a clue, but she doesn't even know that it's you!"

Mai paused, staring at the laughing woman.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru returned to her dorm room and turned on the light to find nobody inside. She had taken a shower after dinner, expecting Haruka to return by the time she was done. But there was still no sign of her roommate. Mikoto probably dragged the blonde around downtown again.

In a white robe, Shizuru walked out to the balcony, a towel over her shoulder. She breathed in some fresh air, smiling to herself. Looking around, she noticed the light coming out of Natsuki's room. She picked up a pebble found in a bucket near the doorway and threw it at the sliding door to the other girl's room.

After a few seconds, Natsuki rushed out to the balcony, already in her blue pajamas. The dark-haired girl stopped a little at the sight of Shizuru a few balconies away, and a coy smile began to replace the frown on her face.

"Are you alone?" Shizuru leaned over the edge of the balcony a bit.

Natsuki shook her head. "Uh-oh, no. Not here. No way."

Shizuru laughed. "I didn't mean to go over. I wouldn't want Tokiha to catch us like that. She'd be terrified, don't you think?"

Blushing, Natsuki looked the other way. "Well, yeah, I'm alone."

Watching the younger girl intently, Shizuru just smiled. The mere sight of Natsuki somehow made her heart fluttering in a genuinely positive way like it had never been before.

"But I'm going to the tree house soon," Natsuki added, glancing up at Shizuru.

Smiling broadly, Shizuru opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted. She looked at the door, wondering who it was. "I'll be right back," she said and walked back into the room.

Shizuru opened the door and found the hallway empty. However, there was a small, white envelope lying in front of her room. She picked it up and read the note.

_See me tonight. Bring the Book._

Shizuru froze. She knew the handwriting so well that it couldn't be mistaken. This was the first contact from Mr. Kuga after she left the mansion less than three months ago. The meeting must be urgent for Mr. Kuga to deliver her this message tonight.

Looking out at the vacant corridor, Shizuru knew that somewhere out there, someone was watching her. And it scared her even more that someone had learned of her secret about the Book of Night.

Slamming the door shut, Shizuru immediately tore the letter up. She tossed the pieces of paper into the bin on her way out to the balcony.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Shizuru said with a calm voice.

"Who was it?" Natsuki asked.

"Akane. She wants me to help her with math homework… I guess I can't—"

"It's cool. It's okay. Really." Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru nodded. "Good night then."

Dumbfounded, Natsuki just watched the taller girl walk back into the room. It was only a minute or two that Shizuru disappeared to receive the guest, but the girl returned with a completely different air. Shizuru's smile vanished and her voice sounded aloof and indifferent.

Natsuki tried to tell herself that she must be thinking too much. But before she could get back into her own room, a sight of two girls along the graveled path below stopped her. Strolling, Yukino and Akane were talking to each other, seemingly caught up in their own conversation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About an hour later, Shizuru got off the bus and walked ten minutes into the dark, tree-lined road, heading towards the white mansion at the top of the hill. A backpack over her shoulder, she was clad in a white tank top and a pair of denim jeans, her hands stuffing in the pockets of the black, hooded, leather jacket. In the quiet boulevard, the clicking sound of her heels was the only noise accompanying the cool breeze that washed through the leaves. Occasionally, she would look back, suspiciously glaring at the shadow on the ground that danced along the way, following her every step. It urged her to get closer and faster to the destination. Even the silence made sure that there was no turning back.

Reaching the top of the hill, Shizuru treaded past the fountain and stepped up to the front door. She noticed some light through the windows to the living room on the first floor; the sign indicated that Mr. Kuga was definitely home. A faint sound of piano gradually came through the door, the melancholy melody ringing in Shizuru's mind.

Shizuru took her key out of the pocket and reached for the doorknob, but the wooden plane creaked open a little by just the slight touch of her hand. She wasn't sure if the door was unlocked beforehand or it was an unexplainable, welcoming sign. Slowly, she entered.

Walking along the dimming corridor, Shizuru came to stop in front of the living room and stood by the doorway, watching Mr. Kuga playing the piano. It was such a familiar sight. For years, she watched him playing piano before going to bed every night, admiring his elegance and worshipping the ground he walked on.

After a while, Mr. Kuga turned around to greet his favorite child-in-care with a tender smile. His right hand kept playing, while his left hand rested over the edge of the chair.

"Come and sit with me."

Putting her backpack on the floor, Shizuru sat down next to him and placed her left hand upon the keys. Together, they began playing the same tune flawlessly as though they were one.

"Good. You haven't gotten rusty even one bit."

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. The praises from her guardian always made her grin like a little girl.

"I hope that my abrupt call didn't upset you."

"Not at all, Mr. Kuga," Shizuru said. "But who sent me the letter?"

Mr. Kuga had a placid smile on his face. "You needn't worry. She's there only to safeguard you from all harm. You can ignore her existence."

Shizuru disliked being spied on, but didn't dare to counter her guardian. "At first, I thought you sent Zhang to help me, but it turned out that she's with Principal Kruger now."

At the mention of Nao, Mr. Kuga strummed his fingers over the keys faster, losing pace with Shizuru's. The chestnut-haired girl stopped playing, sensing his anger that poured out into the melody. The air around them suddenly felt heavy and pressured.

Mr. Kuga then slowed the movement of his fingers down, putting up a smile. "I've always expected it from her. Nao's loyalty lies with no one but herself. She wants to become a sword bearer, so I let her try. But she will fail. I know she will."

Shizuru frowned. "Does the principal want her to become the third sword bearer?"

"You've been informed," Mr. Kuga remarked casually, getting up to get two glasses of water from the table. He handed one to the girl.

Shizuru politely received the glass. "Thank you… Natsuki told me…" At the thought of the dark-haired girl, she timidly looked down at once, pondering if Mr. Kuga's spy found out about their affair.

The tall man sighed in defeat upon hearing his daughter's name and sank down beside Shizuru, looking grim. "Being my daughter would involve her in this mess in every way possible. I tried to stop it, but her mother always got in my way. Natsuki just shunned me out of her life. I'm so helpless in this matter."

Shizuru held his hand tightly, wanting to console him, but the truth was too much for both of them to bear. Not only Natsuki happened to be one of the sword bearers, she had her complete trust in Principal Kruger, who possessed the two holy swords and could have used them in a wrong way.

"I told Natsuki about the principal's relationship with the Dark Prince, but she… I don't know how to change her mind, Mr. Kuga. She even suspects that… that you're with the Army of Caligo…" Shizuru studied her guardian, hoping that it wasn't true.

Mr. Kuga looked straight back at her and nodded. "Yes, I was one of them."

Shizuru paused. Her body became absolutely still, forgetting to breathe for a moment. It took all her strength for the question to slip through her lips. "Was…?"

"Don't be alarmed. I'm now their greatest enemy," Mr. Kuga said, sipping his water.

Springing up to her feet, Shizuru fidgety looked around, on guard as though to protect her guardian from an attack. "The door was unlocked, Mr. Kuga. I think—"

The man's chortle cut Shizuru short. He moved towards her and patted her shoulders. "It's safe here. I left the door open because I knew you were coming."

The words didn't relieve the girl that much. Shizuru strode towards the door and peeked out into the hallway. Catching no one in sight, she shut the door fast and locked it.

There was a satisfying look in Mr. Kuga's green eyes as he sat down on the couch. He quietly observed the girl from head to toe, but Shizuru felt his gaze penetrating into her, reading her like an open book.

"You've finished the Book of Night, haven't you?"

Shizuru went to retrieve the backpack and presented him her thick journal.

Mr. Kuga flipped through the pages, smiling at the girl's enormous effort. "You never fail me, Shizuru. Never," he muttered with pride.

It was now that a thought hit Shizuru's mind. It couldn't be an accident that the Book of Night was lying around freely in the library for her to see. She then sat down on the floor next to his feet.

"Was it you? Did you send me the Book?"

Looking up from the journal, Mr. Kuga had a surprise look on his face. "I thought you knew."

Shizuru was speechless for a second. "Well, uh, I didn't think that you'd have something like this—like the Book in possession. It's—"

"It's evil," Mr. Kuga interrupted. The constant smile on his face staggered the girl.

Shizuru looked down, frustration mounting inside her. "Why did you want me to read it?"

"It's the best way to know your enemy. I fought many battles to finally obtain it, and now all my children have learned it."

Shizuru bit her lips in hesitation, clinging his knees like a small child. "But Akane hasn't."

Mr. Kuga appeared a little gloomy out of a sudden. "I'm afraid Akane might have followed Nao's path. She's chosen love over loyalty."

Shizuru's head shot up in bewilderment.

"Of course, I know about the Count and Akane. And I know that he's one of the Dark Knights as well."

"Oh—oh, God, we must tell her—"

"She's bound to serve the other side, but it's expected. A weak mind is always useless. Pay no attention, Shizuru. It's trivial." Mr. Kuga gazed at Shizuru for a long while, and then leaned closer to the girl. "I've heard… about how close you are with Natsuki…"

Shizuru paused. She didn't even have the guts to avoid his stare or removed her hands from his knees. "I… She—I…" she stammered.

Mr. Kuga smiled once again. "I'm not to going to interfere with what you do with your private life. You're a grownup now… Well, it just surprised me a little."

Shizuru's face reddened at the thought that her guardian might have learned about what happened last night between her and Natsuki. In truth, she always kept distance from Natsuki to avoid complication concerning Mr. Kuga. Although she knew that her guardian loved her as one of his own, she still felt unworthy at times. It did relieve her that Mr. Kuga didn't seem to oppose the idea of her and Natsuki together.

"She's my only worry, Shizuru. Will you protect her from them at all cost? Would you be kind to her? Is that too much to ask from you?"

Shizuru straightened herself up with confidence now. "I promise, Mr. Kuga. I promise."

Standing up and turning around to face the window, Mr. Kuga looked at his own reflection and adjusted his tie a little. "Very well, Shizuru. Before you leave tonight, there is something I want to show you. Follow me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru followed Mr. Kuga out into the garden behind the mansion. The maids seemed to have turned in early tonight, leaving the mansion so quiet. But it didn't feel dead to her. Instead, for the first time, she felt fire of torment and fear burning through the cool air. It became tenser each second past as she found herself blindly stumbling along the circling rows of stony statues of children figures. Little by little, the path began to descend, leading further and further down under the ground level. In daytime, the statues and the dense trees would have camouflaged the passageway, and nighttime perfectly swallowed it into darkness.

Mr. Kuga stopped and pulled a steely door open. With small, lit torches periodically attached to the cold, brick wall along the walkway inside, Shizuru carefully walked down the steps, following the silhouette of the man in front of her.

"I never knew we've got a tunnel under our garden… Where are we going, Mr. Kuga…?"

There was no reply. After a few minutes of silent walk, the walkway began to open up to a larger area. But Shizuru stopped dead in her track at the sight before her. There was a row of cells on each side of the flinty path ahead of her. Weak murmuring and crying constantly echoed through the tunnel. The damp smell of rotten flesh hit her hard like a brick wall.

Shizuru covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. Ever since she learned of the existence of Mr. Kuga's infiltrator inside Garderobe, she had prepared herself for more surprises. But tonight seemed to have taken her to where she despised the most. She could hear her own scream in her head even though her lips were sealed tightly. There were so many questions storming her mind, but she just couldn't catch any of them. Her throat felt dry. Her feet failed to move, horror chaining her legs. She wasn't sure where she was anymore as the place reminded her so much of the juvenile camp.

Looking ahead, Shizuru spotted some figures approaching her and Mr. Kuga. It was Henrietta, the head servant, instructing a few maids around. They were checking the locks on each cell before leaving.

"Mr. Kuga." Henrietta greeted her master and bowed. The old woman knowingly smiled at Shizuru, and then left with the others.

After the maids were gone, Mr. Kuga proceeded to walk deeper into the tunnel, stopping in front of a cell. He waved for Shizuru to come closer. "Do you recognize this man?" he asked quietly. When Shizuru didn't move, he looked up at her. "Come, Shizuru," he said with a handsome, hypnotic smile.

The chestnut-haired girl gradually moved towards him, slightly shaken. She felt a little better when he put one arm around her shoulder, the gentleness soothing her.

Inside the particular cell, an achingly thin man was lying on the damp ground. He tiredly looked up at Mr. Kuga and Shizuru, staring at them through his dark, long, messy hair. His skin was pallid and scarred. His clothes were torn and muddy. Shizuru observed him for a long while, and her heart skipped a beat when a realization hit her.

"Fujino…" Gasping, Shizuru spun around, gripping Mr. Kuga's arms in fright. "What's going on! Why is he locked up in here!" she burst out in frustration.

Mr. Kuga tightened his grip on the girl, reassuring her that everything was all right—that it was meant to be this way. "I'm only doing what's needed to be done—what people refuse to do because they're afraid to taint themselves for others' sake."

Shizuru backed away a step, breathing hard. "Why—what…? Who are you…?"

"I am the truth, Shizuru. It wasn't fate, or accident that you were sent to the juvenile camp. It was a merciless scheme, which set to destroy young souls and took you away from everything. It was a cruel plan to enslave you. Children of Darkness are destined to serve them. But I took you all in to prevent it from happening. The Army of Caligo must be stopped."

Mr. Kuga gently grabbed Shizuru's face and turned her head to look at Fujino Ryo. "Tell me what you see."

Shizuru shook her head, not daring to think anymore.

"An alcoholic. A laborer who gambled his life away." Mr. Kuga scoffed in disgust. "His wife left him because she deserved better than a scumbag like him. His daughter died because he neglected her. Your path had once crossed his, but not because of the free meal he offered you… Seven years ago, he was hired by the Dark Knights to eliminate two innocent lives. Look at this man, Shizuru. He murdered your parents."

Shizuru froze as those words slowly registered in her numbed mind.

"They were cowards for abandoning you, but they did try to save you from being recruited like others. Their attempt though cost them their lives." Mr. Kuga turned on his heels and began to walk away. "I present you the sinner. You will decide what punishment he so deserves. We're no longer victims, Shizuru. For once, fate is in our hands."

In eternal silence, Shizuru stared at the man behind the bars. His gaze was equally empty; Shizuru believed that he didn't even remember what he did years ago. He expressed no remorse, nor guilt. Her parents were guilty of deserting her, and were punished when they tried to redeem themselves. But it still didn't justify what Fujino Ryo did to them.

_They all deserve to die… Yes, all of them… _a voice whispered into her ears, snickering in the blackest hour of the night.

Slowly, rage crept in, chasing away her fear and doubt. Her body began to tremble in anger as she watched him crawl backwards against the wall, seemingly realizing his fate.

"_Ira_… _Ira_…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki flinched as a wave of heated air struck her. A cigarette between her fingers, she was leaning against her motorbike, which was parked along the tree-lined boulevard leading to her father's mansion. Hiding herself behind a large tree and its shadow, she had been waiting for Shizuru. She followed Shizuru out of the dorm after discovering that the girl lied about tutoring Akane, but didn't expect the taller girl to end up here. What was there to hide if Shizuru just wanted to visit her guardian?

Besides the chant of wrath echoing in the air, it was too quiet for Natsuki's liking. It had been almost an hour since the lights in the living room were turned off. Where did Shizuru and her father go? She was anxious, sensing that the curse was becoming stronger each moment past. Suspecting that it might be one of the Dark Knights, she was about to leave her hiding place and approach the mansion, fearing for her father and Shizuru's safety. However, the answer she needed suddenly appeared at the top of the hill.

Shizuru came running down the slope, so fast she almost flied. She was in such a hurry that she tripped and fell to the ground. Natsuki came out of the shadow and was about to approach the girl, but Shizuru sprung up to her feet and quickly vanished down the road.

Natsuki stood in the middle of the road in disbelief. She couldn't fathom what had caused Shizuru to run away like that. Suddenly, a tortured scream erupted, screeching through the air. Panicking, Natsuki fell to her knees, shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears with both hands.

A few moments later, all became silent again, and the fiery sensation was washed away by the cool breeze as if nothing happened. The road was still dark. None of the neighbors was awakened.

_Nobody heard it but me…_

Natsuki was certain now that it was a vicious curse Shizuru had just cast upon someone, and it was so frightened in itself that it momentarily drove Shizuru mad.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki looked out at the empty road before her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the living room, Mr. Kuga stood next to the window, watching the slender, shadowy figure in the middle of the road.

"I'm so sorry… my Natsuki…"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

The night seemed to have gone on forever that Natsuki couldn't tell what time it was until the sun began to rise. Leaning against her motorbike, she had stopped along the road that was leading down the hill. She quietly observed the red shades appearing at the horizontal line.

After a while, Natsuki flicked the cigarette away and hopped onto the vehicle. She started the engine, her grips ready on the handles. The road ahead and the direction back to downtown were familiar to her since she often dropped by to sneak a peek at her old home. Even though she used to act resentfully towards the Kuga girls, she always missed the good old time that she had there until her mother took it all away. Just when the old wound was healing, what she saw last night had completely dazed her.

Natsuki bit her lips as she aimlessly looked at the road before her. She didn't want to get back to the dormitory, dreaded that Shizuru might be waiting for her. The animal scream of the curse still thundered in her ears, its anger storming her mind. She couldn't deny that she simply feared, not the Shizuru she knew, but the face that slipped up from underneath from time to time.

Without another thought, Natsuki began to ride down the slope, heading to the city below.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parking the motorbike near the construction site, Natsuki took her time walking across the yard towards the library. There were large rocks the size of a car positioning around the area, blocking a full view of the construction in every angle. But she stopped as she spotted Ms. Steinberg standing next to one of the rocks. The teacher picked up a pebble and tossed it in her hand, buried in her own thought.

The woman eventually looked up and caught Natsuki's gaze. "Kuga…?"

Natsuki just waited for Ms. Steinberg to move around the site and approached her. She wasn't about to make up an excuse for being out all night. Her head was heavy and dull with the thought of Shizuru.

"What is this? Have you been out of campus all night?"

Natsuki didn't even bother to nod in response.

Ms. Steinberg looked furious, but then studied the girl for a while. "Are you all right? Did something happen?"

It surprised Natsuki that the teacher sounded rather gentle after having caught her red-handed. It became noticeable that the woman was no longer on Shizuru's back ever since they came back from Ventulus. All importance must have lied on being the sword bearers.

"I'm okay," Natsuki replied, while suppressing her yawn. She looked around in puzzlement. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Ms. Steinberg just turned and walked away. "The class will start in less than two hours. Get some sleep now. I don't want you to fall asleep during the session."

Natsuki hesitated a bit, debating whether to stop the teacher. She didn't want to have anything to do with this grumpy teacher outside of classes, but this woman perhaps knew something valuable.

"What do you know about my father?" Natsuki's question came in a whisper, but it was loud enough to halt the teacher in her track.

Ms. Steinberg turned to face the girl. "Didn't Principal Kruger tell you?"

The dark-haired girl just looked away, scoffing.

"Whether he's one of them—"

"Yeah, I've heard that one before. But it's not helping, you know." Natsuki's tone was harsher than she intended to.

There was a long silence from Ms. Steinberg. "Will you fight him if needed?"

Natsuki stared hard at the teacher even if she had no absolute answer herself.

"Time will tell, I supposed," Ms. Steinberg said.

Natsuki studied the small, sarcastic smile on Ms. Steinberg's face.

Ms. Steinberg turned to look at the construction site. "These rocks are to keep the sacred door buried underneath. Even Count Krawcyzk doesn't know where the door is. I'm sure you know what it means. Enemies walk among us, Kuga."

Observing the rocks, Natsuki wondered if Ms. Steinberg had included Nao as well. Her mother's fondness for Nao did question Ms. Steinberg's claim.

"The door holds the passageway one must take in order to retrieve the Sword of Robur from the cursed land. The library was built two hundreds years ago just for this purpose—to stop all the chaos caused by the relentless search of the lost sword. I know Principal Kruger would never ask you to risk like all others in the past, but, sadly, you're the only hope we've got—"

"I'll do it," Natsuki stated. There was no hesitation if it were what Principal Kruger needed. The principal's guidance and love had shaped her into who she was today, and she'd follow her hero's path to right the wrong.

The teacher stared at Natsuki in the eyes. "Even if you might have to travel alone this time?"

Natsuki halted as the thought of Shizuru came across her mind. The teacher disliked Shizuru and the principal distrusted the girl to some extent. But Natsuki couldn't blame them now after last night. The chestnut-haired girl had cast a curse in the middle of a harmless neighborhood, but it wouldn't have struck Natsuki this much had she not caught a glimpse of a tall figure in the dark room on the first floor of her father's mansion before she left the area. A chill ran down her spine at the thought of her father being the reason for Shizuru to go berserk.

"Principal Kruger has been ill recently. With all the stress and pressure to find the last sword, I must help her through the things she dreads." Ms. Steinberg looked grim for a moment. "Your father is, in fact, one of the Children of Darkness. Born under the black star, they're ordained to serve the Army of Caligo. We now have no doubt that all of his children-in-care are of the same fate. As the Army of Caligo is on the rise again, they'll need as many recruits as possible."

Seeing the shocked look on Natsuki's face, Ms. Steinberg shook her head. The woman's smile caused Natsuki to blush. "Of course, it's one's will to decide which path to take. The problem is how many of them are strong enough to defy the power reigning over them?" Ms. Steinberg then took a look at her watch. "You should go get some rest now."

Natsuki groaned, but stopped when the teacher patted her shoulder. The unusual contact from the woman just made her squirm slightly.

"Be careful, Kuga. There's a spy among us, and…" Ms. Steinberg stopped a little before continuing. "And it could be Dr. Greer."

Natsuki froze. She was expecting a pessimist like Ms. Steinberg to name someone like Nao, but this came as a surprise. Without another word, the teacher walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As it turned out, Natsuki had stayed awake until the first period started. Mai astonished her with a small act of compassion, sneaking to get a cup of coffee for Natsuki. Food was forbidden inside the dorm rooms, but many students couldn't help breaking the rule every now and then.

For the first time, Natsuki and Mai walked to class together. The dark-haired girl didn't have the energy left to be rude at the moment. Although her eyes were wide, she stalked along the hallway like a zombie, her mind buried in the only question of whether Shizuru would be coming to class. When Natsuki slid the door to the classroom open, the girl in question was already there, occupying the seat next to her designated one.

Shizuru was looking out the window, her clasped hands were calmly positioned on the desk before her. She didn't notice Natsuki's presence until the dark-haired girl sat down next to her.

Shizuru swiftly turned to Natsuki, her gaze briefly darted to Mai, who was moving towards her own seat. "Where were you last night?"

Natsuki caught the direction of the taller girl's gaze, and assumed that Shizuru might have dropped by her room last night. "I should be the one to ask that question."

"I was worried, Natsuki. You never left the campus in the middle of the night." Shizuru looked down a bit. "Zhang didn't even know where you went."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You talked to Nao-san?"

Shizuru slightly raised her brows. "I'd wake the principal if I had to."

"Why didn't you?" Natsuki sneered. Rubbing her face, she gave out a long sigh of exhaustion. She didn't know how Shizuru could act as though nothing had happened. Was Shizuru's concern for her so important that the older girl forgot about the horror and its consequences? She didn't need to ask to know that someone must have died under the curse.

Shizuru studied the raven-haired girl for a short while. "Natsuki…?"

Their conversation was interrupted when the door slid open again to reveal Nao at the doorway. The redhead leisurely glided into the room, followed by a few students, who were carrying stack of canvases, wooden boards and boxes of paints.

The rest of the class murmured, pondering where Ms. Steinberg was.

Nao stood in front of the classroom, gesturing the girls to put the tools on the front desk. She clapped a few times to get everyone's attention, a sly smirk on her lips.

"The principal has granted you girls an art session once a week from now on. I'll be stuck here every Wednesday with you." Nao picked up a box of oil paints and playfully tossed it. "Pick a canvas, a board, a box of these, and follow me to the yard. Up. Up. Now. Let's go."

Natsuki couldn't help but glance at Shizuru, who sat still for a moment and then got up to the front desk to get the equipment as instructed. She frowned when Nao, who was walking out of the room, turned around and winked at her. Her patience was running low, and she wasn't keen on being put to test this morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Nao led the students into the schoolyard, the part-time instructor told everyone to pick some scenery of her own choosing and start painting.

"I'm not going to nitpick you today. Paint whatever you want and express it to the full. Have fun with it," Nao said, walking among the students scattered around the yard.

Akane, Yukino and some other students moved into the garden and found different angles of the panorama of lovely flowers as the models. Haruka and the others edged closer to the construction site, looking out to the view of the forest.

In the middle of the yard facing the principal's landmark building, Natsuki was comfortably lying back against her elbows, secretly thanking the principal for the idea of an art class. She could really use a break now.

Mai took a seat right beside Natsuki. "What did she say?" she asked, opening the box.

Natsuki glanced at Mai, puzzled by the fact that the girl had been following her like a shadow today. She then looked at Shizuru, who was heading into the woods alone. "What time did she come by last night?"

"Almost four in the morning. I was so shocked because she seemed so nervous or something. She looked completely wrecked. What happened?"

"Since when do you care about my business?" Natsuki said, lying down on her back and closing her eyes. She could feel Shizuru's presence slowly slipping away even without looking, and she was scared but forced herself to lie still.

Mai chuckled. "I figured you might not be so bad after all."

"You've just won a lotto," Natsuki said, shrugging.

Clipping the canvas on the board, Mai looked out to the principal's building and started to paint. "I hang out with Mikoto and Suzushiro often lately. While Suzushiro doesn't really like you, Mikoto is fond of you. She thinks you're so cool." Mai laughed heartily at the notion.

Natsuki opened her eyes and peeked at Mai. She somehow believed that Mikoto wouldn't socialize with vile people. Mai had become friendlier towards her for a while now, and it was probably because of Mikoto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru found herself a spot on the large log across the damp ground. The remote area helped shielding her from the nasty, red-haired instructor. She didn't trust herself to be near the young woman, but last night was one exception she made.

Natsuki was the only consolation she could think of at that moment. She needed an urgent escape from the horror she had just done, but there was no place to turn to. She knocked on Mai's door and was terrified by Natsuki's absence, shaken by the cruel solitude around her. By the time she reached Nao's room in the next building, she frantically pounded on the young woman's door, mad jealousy raiding inside her. She was ready to attack Nao if the redhead didn't utter the words that froze her whole.

'_You've found us… Ira…'_

Gripping the board before her with one hand, Shizuru studied the empty canvas, a brush in her other hand. But she could see or feel nothing but recalling the instant she stood in Nao's doorway, listening to the word slipping through the redhead's lips. Without saying another word, they just stared at each other, realizing that their bond had been formed long time ago ever since they entered Kuga mansion. The same wrath in their eyes could not be denied. Every single beat of their heart yearned for revenge.

Shizuru returned to her room and stayed up for the rest of the night. Haruka was deep asleep, and she didn't want to bother the girl. The restlessness gradually disappeared by the time sunlight shined through the curtains. As the new day came, the deep guilt was replaced by sheer bliss. The agonizing fear became unfounded bravery. The ruthless crime turned into an honorable feat. With the way things were in this corrupted world, one must take action to defend justice, guarding oneself and their loved one.

_But Natsuki… she doesn't understand…_

"What are you doing here, Shizuru-chan?"

Shizuru's head shot up at the voice interrupting her train of thought. Akane sat down on the log and peered at the canvas.

"Who is that?" Akane asked, knitting in her brows.

Shizuru looked down at the canvas and was baffled to realize that she had actually drawn something in her inattentiveness. The messy, thick, crimson lines formed a face half in shadow and the other half in light. The eyes consisted of only rough circles and were void of any emotion. It was just any face. It was everyone's face, hidden in every broken heart.

Akane teasingly nudged Shizuru. "You were supposed to draw scenery. Zhang-sensei might pick on you again."

"She said draw whatever I want, didn't she?" Shizuru had a small smile on her face, but then looked gloomy all of a sudden as the thought of Count Krawcyzk entered her mind. "Akane…"

"Hmm?" Akane stretched a little.

"How are you and the Count doing?" Shizuru asked with a casual tone, picking up another tube of paints and applying a green color onto the brush.

"We're good. He's been back and forth between Ventulus and here since the construction started. We talk on the phone every night. Ah, he's really sweet, Shizuru-chan. He's so kind and funny!"

The taller girl just nodded, painting the eyes of the face. "I met Mr. Kuga last night."

The smile on Akane's face slowly disappeared. "Oh… I didn't know he's in town again."

"He didn't want you to know." Shizuru eventually looked up at her friend. "He didn't like that you're being friendly with the Count."

Akane immediately looked down, blushing in shame. "Shizuru-chan, I—I… Please tell Mr. Kuga that I will graduate as he wishes—"

"That wasn't what he was concerned about. The Count is one of the Dark Knights. He's our enemy, Akane," Shizuru said, gazing into the horror in Akane's eyes.

Although Mr. Kuga was disappointed and gave up on Akane without hesitation, Shizuru thought her friend deserved another chance. It was crucial to protect Akane from the cunning predator.

Staring at Shizuru, Akane shook her head. "He can't be… I… I don't believe it…"

Gently grabbing her friend's arms, Shizuru turned the girl to face her. "Mr. Kuga wouldn't lie to us. I'm afraid that he's been using you to get information, or to use you as a shield against Mr. Kuga. Can you…" She paused for a second before continuing. "Please stop seeing him, Akane. It's for your own good."

Akane freed herself from Shizuru's grasp and shakily got up. "How… how could you ask that from me? You don't understand." With that, Akane ran further into the woods.

Shizuru hurriedly followed. Deeper into the forest, she finally caught up with her friend and stilled the shorter girl with a firm grip on her arm. Akane brushed the tears away, trying to quiet down her sob.

Embracing Akane, Shizuru let the girl rest her forehead against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know it must be hard for you—"

"You don't know, Shizuru-chan. I've seen the way you're with people. You don't know how I feel."

Shizuru softly, but firmly cupped Akane's face and brought Akane's gaze up to meet her serious one. "You're more than just a nameless strange to me. We are family. You, me, Mr. Kuga. All of us. We'd never mean you harm. Believe in us, Akane."

Akane tried to smile at the consolation, but failed to stop the tears from pouring down her face. She tightly held Shizuru close, sobbing against the taller girl's chest. "I don't understand… Why him…?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Shizuru's absence, Nao edged closer to the log and looked down at the canvas, which was now partially stained with mud. The tubes and brushes were scattered in Shizuru's haste to trail Akane.

Lazily slumping on the log, the art instructor stepped on the edge of the canvas, pushing it deeper down in the little marsh.

"Do you hate her that much?"

Nao looked up at the familiar voice and saw Natsuki standing about ten feet in front of her. "She's my honor bound sister, but I don't have to like her," she replied with her trademark smirk.

Natsuki moved towards the log, but stopped when she got a closer look at the canvas. Even with all the mud soaking half of the canvas, the pair of lifeless green eyes were staring right back at her. The sharp contrast on the shadowy face killed all of its emotion. The face could have mirrored just any forlorn soul, but the disarrayed lines of long dark hair couldn't be mistaken.

"I'd like to see at least a few lines on your canvas, Natsuki-chan. Ms. Steinberg wouldn't be pleased if she knew that her students were napping instead of learning something new."

Natsuki shot a deadly glare at the redhead, arms across her chest. "Let's cut to the chase. What exactly happened last night?"

Snickering, Nao rested her chin on her palm. "The curse of Ira? Why, yes. Did it scare you?"

Looking down at the canvas by the redhead's foot, Natsuki studied the rushed, careless lines. She was no longer afraid, but didn't want to admit that she was heartbroken just like the face on the tainted image.

Nao might have deserted Mr. Kuga, but she must have an idea what went on in the mansion. "Tell me what happened to her…" Natsuki mumbled.

Swiftly getting up, Nao strode past the dark-haired girl. "Don't make that face. Love can't save us, and that's why we're all on the quest for justice."

"Who are you!" Natsuki shouted after the young woman.

Nao stopped and then turned around. Words were not needed. The deadly glare from the redhead said it all. Nao looked at Natsuki in utter contempt and enraged for the first time.

Natsuki bit her lips. "Do we must do this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Nao then spun around and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside a bathroom of a motel, Mai prepared some warm water in the bathtub, smiling at the whiff of the soap's soft apple aroma.

The day had gone pretty much according to Mai's plan. She had lunch with Mikoto, Natsuki and Haruka, projecting a new image to convince Natsuki of her good nature. On the other hand, the tension in the cafeteria was greatly amusing when Mai got to observe the glances exchanging between Natsuki and Shizuru, and how Haruka always positioned herself with her back facing Yukino at all time. While Mikoto and Mai managed to entertain the cranky raven-haired girl and the nervous blonde, Aoi single-handedly handled the task of cheering up Shizuru, Yukino, and Akane.

"The water is ready, Midori!" Mai shouted, covering her eyes with both hands.

It took all of Mai's effort to induce Midori into letting her bathe the woman. Midori must have been embarrassed about the burn scars and the artificial leg, and while Mai understood fully, she didn't want Midori to hide herself behind the veil forever.

As soon as Mai heard footsteps approaching the bathroom's door, she promptly blindfolded herself with a purple, silky scarf. Midori accepted Mai's urging under this condition only. But Mai was contented with the woman's first step to get in touch with her old self.

"Turn off the light," Mai said, smiling.

"It's okay… you can't see, right?" Midori's voice came from the doorway, followed by a swooshing sound of clothing dropping to the carpeted floor.

"I might. Turn it off." Mai teasingly stuck her tongue out.

At the click of the switch, Mai could feel the warmer air approaching and passing in front of her. The water splashed as Midori eventually got into the bathtub. The woman sat down and leaned against the side of the tub, waving her fingers over the half-melted candle by the opaque window and the flame came into life. Midori had used _Flamma_ in an attempt to murder Shizuru. However, the curse felt like magic here tonight.

Mai grabbed the warm towel and started scrubbing Midori's back softly. The woman's stiff shoulders eventually relaxed and her body movements became more natural as she played with the bubbles.

"I studied the positions of the rocks, and got you the map here. Ms. Steinberg has been checking up the site every night and early morning. If we were to find the door, we only got six hours at most, or she'd know. How are we going to remove the rocks anyway?"

Midori let out a sigh of content. "You won't be the one opening the door. It's too risky for us. But you won't be traveling alone either. You need to team up with someone to help you along the way. I'll arrange that for you."

"You've found someone for me? How long do I have to wait? Everybody knows the door is under one of those rocks." Mai became impatient, but was careful to maintain her gentle touch on Midori's back.

"Entering the door first doesn't guarantee that you'd even see the sword. We don't know what's behind the door or what would happen when the door is opened. It's best to let others take up the challenge first… Are you sure you want to do this job? It's very dangerous and—"

"I'm not going to sit back and watch Kuga and Fujino rule the world. I'm as talented and determined, if not more, and am worthy of the honor."

Midori giggled in front of Mai for the first time. "Such a brat. Why do you have to always compare them to yourself?"

Smiling, Mai let her hands slipping deeper into the water, scrubbing Midori's body. "I don't like competition." She felt Midori grabbed her wrists, slowly guiding them around. "I want what I deserve. What is mine." She leaned forwards a little more and smelled the woman's hair. "Completely."

"You will," Midori whispered. "Kruger will be the first to open the door, that I'm sure. Follow Kuga, and kill her when you get a chance." Bending a little, Midori planted a small kiss on Mai's arm. "But be careful, Mai. She's not easy to deal with if she travels with her friend."

"I caught Ms. Steinberg talking to Kuga this morning. It seems Fujino wouldn't be going with her." Mai got up on her knees so that she could loom slightly above Midori, letting the water sink into the towel and starting to massage the woman's shoulders. "I don't understand why Principal Kruger kept Fujino alive when she clearly distrusted her."

Snickering, Midori blew the bubbles. "Kruger thinks she might have a chance with this girl, but I know better. I've seen what Fujino could become… Kruger has dug her own grave, which is fine by us. By the way, Kuga doesn't have to be the only one on your list. Feel free to add just anybody who comes into your way."

Mai nodded with a smile. She wasn't one to hesitate to get what she wanted. "Can I… can I ask you something, Midori?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you accept a trivial job of getting a student into trouble? What do you want from me…?" Those events had questioned Mai for a while now, but she never had a chance to ask. Honestly, she was afraid of the answers herself.

"You're one of us, Mai. You're just like us… Don't be afraid. It's the fate you should embrace." Midori paused when she felt a drop of warm water on her shoulder. She turned around to face Mai, studying the girl.

Mai angrily brushed the tears away from her face. Her parents never told her outright, but she caught them talking one night and learned that they adopted her long ago. Years passed by, and Mai could see fear behind their every smile. They didn't like her, and she didn't like herself. They expected something she wasn't sure of, so she expected herself to achieve everything. They sent her away from the only home she knew, so she killed all that was her true self and forgot all that ever happened.

"It's all right." Midori gently rubbed Mai's cheeks.

"I know. I know I am," Mai said as to remind herself of the fact, straightening herself up. At least, her life was still far better than that of Midori. Her life had been a façade. But, tonight, the scarred face in front of her was a reward she'd earned, and she meant to enjoy it.

Washing her hands with clean water, Midori turned around to grab the fruits on the tray on top of the toilet lid. "Kansaki bought them for me this morning. Would you like some?"

Mai felt a smooth touch of an apple skin against her lips, and then took a bite. Chewing it slowly, she smiled. The scarf was a little gift from Madam Elle, enabling her to see in the dark. She was seeing Midori in the purest form, as unveiled and beautiful as the truth itself. The woman's green eyes shone brightly in the candlelight. Caustics of water reflected upon the woman's milky skin and the creamy wall behind her. The long scar on the right cheek spanning down to the neck and the ones along the right shoulder covering down to the torso looked like nothing but tattoos of a glorious desert to Mai's eyes.

Mai only realized she was nearly caught when Midori lifted her arms up to her chest, covering herself and staring back at Mai quizzically.

"Can I have some more apple?" Mai tried to divert the attention.

"Umm, sure." Midori then continued to feed the girl.

Mai took a bite of the apple and lightly licked Midori's fingers, causing the woman to halt for a moment. This was the hand of someone who would send her on a fatal journey, but she wasn't bothered by it. She could feel Midori's hesitation in approaching her ever since they first met, and the mystery only drew her to the woman. She had followed Midori until now, and to life or death, she wasn't going to stop.

Chewing, Mai carried on the pleasurable viewing until they finished all the fruits.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

It was early in the morning when Shizuru got off the bus and walked up the hill towards the white mansion. It was one of those brighter and warmer days of early winter. Occasionally, the neighbors would wave at her. Shizuru kept a smile on her face, greeting them back. None of these people knew what was behind the mansion on top of the hill. None of them knew who she really was or what she was capable of.

Shizuru looked down at her shuffling feet. As the whole incident slowly sank in, she decided to make an abrupt visit today. It relieved her that Mr. Kuga was away during this weekend to take the children to some charity events. She needed to revisit the scene, or she wouldn't be able to move on. A part of her assured her that she did the right thing, the other clouded by immense doubt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside Principal Kruger's office, Natsuki was making a cup of hot Ovaltine, grumbling at the spilled sugar over the tea table. The principal sat at her desk, watching the dark-haired girl with a placid smile on her face.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nah. Nothing. How are you feeling?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm getting old," she said, sipping her coffee.

Natsuki sat down on the couch and rested her feet over the table in front of her. She too felt she was getting old before her time. "Ms. Steinberg talked to me the other day—"

"She told me," Principal Kruger said, smiling knowingly. "Yukariko may not be the friendliest person in the world, but she's trustworthy and only means you well."

Natsuki sipped her hot drink, looking down. "You… you shouldn't have to worry too much about me. You could tell me anything, you know."

Principal Kruger subtly sighed at the girl's retort. "Your father… I've known him for so long, Natsuki. Even I had a hard time believing it at first. He was such a good man. He was the only person who helped me when I was still struggling to make ends meet. If there were someone who could defy fate, it'd be him. It took me years to accept the truth… Ah, how long has it been? Everything changes so."

"How did you meet him?" Natsuki didn't even know why she was smiling, but hearing something nice about her father, even if it was a distant past, always made her feel good.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw Principal Kruger blush for the first time. But the principal immediately composed herself, and her expression became of that resigned one.

"I worked as a secretary at his father's small publishing company back in a small town called 'Alexandria'. He didn't work there but often dropped by, so we became friends."

It was Natsuki's turn to blush. She wasn't sure where this story was going.

"After the company went bankrupt, he left Alexandria and came to Windbloom, working as a marketer in a steel company. He wired some money to help me out for almost a year until I got another job." Her hands clasped together, Principal Kruger observed Natsuki. "Long distance relationship didn't work so well, but at least we tried. It lasted about three years before he met your mother, I my ex-husband."

Natsuki looked up at the dark-haired woman, in awe of the long history between her father and Principal Kruger that had lasted more than 30 years. She wondered how the principal felt about how it all turned out now. No one would have thought that they would become enemies after all those years of love and understanding. Just how much people could change?

The principal got up and came to sit next to the girl. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

It was as though the principal could read Natsuki's mind. After seeing Shizuru leaving the campus early this morning, Natsuki knew that the girl was up to something again, and she came to the principal today for this very reason.

"I saw…" Natsuki clutched the cup, rubbing the porcelain skin with her thumbs. "I saw Shizuru at my father's place. She cast a curse upon someone…"

"Are you certain?" Principal Kruger frowned in deep worry that Shizuru was skilled in witchcraft more than she had thought. It seemed that all of the Children of Darkness were born with the talent.

Natsuki nodded. "The first time she used a curse was during the journey to Ventulus." When the principal became quiet, the girl rapidly continued. "But she used it to help me—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Principal Kruger stared hard at the girl.

"I… I didn't think she actually meant to hurt them… The bandits were going to kill us."

Principal Kruger closed her eyes in defeat, leaning back against the couch. "I thought she was different."

Knitting her brows furiously, Natsuki gulped down the Ovaltine and brushed her lips with the back of her hand. "I need to know what my father did. I have to stop it."

With a heavy sigh, the principal patted on Natsuki's thigh and stood up. "It doesn't matter what they're up to; we must proceed with our plan now. Come with me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After leaving the office, Natsuki followed Principal Kruger up to the private study room on the second floor of the building. The wooden furniture was chose to match with the lacquered floor. A chandelier hung down from the vault ceiling in the middle of the room. The curtains were closed and the windows were filmed. The principal spent her time working or reading here during nighttime.

"Lock the door, Natsuki." Principal Kruger headed towards the tall bookshelf behind the oak desk as the girl did as instructed.

The principal moved towards a vase standing behind the desk, waving for Natsuki to come closer. "Turn the vase," she ordered.

Natsuki grabbed the vase, turning it around. The base of the vase was fixed upon the wooden board. "Is there a code for this?"

"Yes. Your birth date."

Natsuki paused. The principal's smile only reminded her how much the woman loved her, while her father couldn't care less.

The shelf suddenly spun 90 degrees, opening an entrance of a corridor into the wall. Natsuki gulped a little as she followed the principal into the steel, fluorescent-lit passageway. Along the narrow, long path, they encountered three more doors that required the scans of the principal's fingerprint, retina and another set of codes.

Eventually, they past the last door and came into a fairly large room. The room was kept in cool temperature and the light was dimmed. Many jewels and treasures were kept inside glass cases on the shelves, showing off their beauty, power and riches.

"All of these belong to the school. These gems and treasures are rare and priceless. We keep the ordinary ones at the banks." Principal Kruger led Natsuki further into the room.

Natsuki looked around in awe. She couldn't believe that the school was this wealthy. Soon, she stopped at the sight of the two holy swords hanging on the wall, chained behind the glass cases.

"Natsuki…" Standing before the swords, Principal Kruger whispered. The woman looked away slightly, words caught in her throat.

Natsuki approached the principal, knowing what had to be done. She straightened herself and stated, "Please, let me do it. Grant me the sword again."

A smile slowly graced upon the woman's lined face. The principal gently put her hands over the girl's shoulders. "The sword is yours, Natsuki, and I know that no one is worthy of it more than you are. You'll be leaving for Alya in a week. I'll trust your judgment and let you choose two persons to travel with you. You should know that I wouldn't object if one of them happened to be Fujino."

At the words, Natsuki turned to observe the blade of Numen before her. She still remembered the first moment she pulled the sword out of its scabbard. The heavy steel however felt so light in her grasp, and if she weren't careful, she could have sailed to the sky with its ethereal force. She couldn't wait to touch it again, but she was unsure whether she would be fighting alongside or against the blade of Fatum this time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_The Meshkner Princess, her lover and the last Robur bearer_…?"

Shizuru picked out a thin booklet that was sandwiched between two thick books on the shelf. Throughout the years she spent reading in the Kuga mansion's private library, she had never seen it before. She chuckled, flipping through the pages.

"Coffee is ready, Shizuru-chan." Henrietta entered and proceeded to the long table in the middle of the library.

Shizuru looked up from the book in her hand, studying the head maid for a second. Henrietta had acted as if nothing happened that night, as though it was a routine she had witnessed far too many times.

"Well, thank you, Henrietta. Actually…" Shizuru approached the table and sat down.

"Oh, my! You wanted a cup of tea! I'm so sorry!" The old woman apologized profusely.

"Coffee is fine." Shizuru smiled. She just had to wonder how the head maid could react so fretfully upon a misheard order, while remaining nonchalant with the tortured, jail mates.

Henrietta glanced at the book in Shizuru's hands. "It's a tragic story. Mm-mm. you should definitely read it before—"

Shizuru waited for the old woman to finish her sentence, but no word had followed.

"It's a good story," with a small smile, Henrietta finally said and left.

The chestnut-haired girl just watched the library door close. In the silence provided by the thick walls around her, she could still hear the scream of Fujino Ryo in her head. She believed she had her justice, but was troubled by the method of it. She lost herself to the curse of wrath and the only thing that had kept her sane was Mr. Kuga's belief in his doing. In the wake of desperation, she couldn't help but ponder what those people had done to be locked up in the cells. What exactly Mr. Kuga was trying to do to them?

_To me…_

Shizuru bit her lips at the thought, cursing herself for ever suspecting her guardian. Mr. Kuga would never mean her harm.

She started to read the book, killing some times before she could sneak into the garden without Henrietta and the maids knowing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She is here, master…" On the second floor, Henrietta whispered into the receiver, looking down the stairway to the library door. "I've already arranged it… Yes, master. Please come home soon."

The old woman hung up the phone and shook her head. It was understandable that Shizuru would return to the mansion in doubt. But Henrietta had seen it many times before with the other girls, and she believed that Mr. Kuga could handle it this time just like in the past. To finally see the truth, one must go through doubt and question his or her faith. Shizuru was pushed faster than the others and whether she was ready or not, she was to decide.

Henrietta walked down the stairs and moved into the living room to wait if Shizuru happened to come out of the library. It was her job to hold the girl up until Mr. Kuga return home tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the sunset, Natsuki headed out to the construction area, where she parked her motorbike nearby. If she were never to return from Alya, she was determined to know the truth inside her father's mansion before she left.

However, Natsuki was stopped as she rode out of the front gates. Mikoto and Haruka were strolling along the sidewalk, laughing with each other. The tiny sempai waved for Natsuki to stop as soon as she spotted the handsome vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked.

"I—Umm… I…" Natsuki tried to think fast, but she was never good at lying.

Without another word, Mikoto leapt onto the motorbike and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired girl, grinning widely. "Let's go!"

Haruka frowned at the sudden departure of her sempai.

"I—I gotta do something important. I gotta go alone—"

"Are you going out with my roommate again?" Haruka shot a deadly glare at Natsuki.

The raven-haired girl perked her chin up. "No, I'm not."

Haruka scoffed. She clearly didn't believe it. "Okay. Let's all go together, sempai," she said, hopping onto the motorbike and squishing in behind Mikoto.

"What's this! I said I have to go alone! Besides, it's illegal for three people to ride together! Get off!"

"Meow." Mikoto hugged Natsuki tightly. "I just want a fast ride before I go to sleep tonight. I won't bother you too much, Natsuki-chan. Please?"

Seeing the pleading hazel eyes, Natsuki struggled to refuse, sweating. She would have taken Mikoto with her, but didn't know how to get rid of the blonde behind.

"Just go, girl. My father can afford a dozen tickets or two. Don't worry!" Haruka stated, pointing up to the skies.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and angrily tossed the helmet to Haruka.

Haruka studied the helmet and then smirked at Natsuki. "Quite a gentleman, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up," Natsuki grunted, starting the engine and speeding off the curb.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Mikoto shouted, standing up between Natsuki and Haruka.

"Noooooooo!" Haruka yapped, gripping the hem of Mikoto's skirt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took Natsuki twenty minutes faster than usual to get to the Kuga mansion, not wanting to remain in the main streets for too long for the cops to catch them. The result was more than satisfying for Mikoto. Grinning from ear to ear, the sempai got off the vehicle and jumped around in excitement.

Natsuki glanced around the rather quiet neighborhood. The residents usually remained in their homes after dark.

Haruka slowly took the helmet off, her face absolutely pale. Sitting at the end of the vehicle, she nearly fell off several times due to Natsuki's hellish speed. Cops wouldn't even see them past by. Pulling herself together, she glowered at Natsuki. "God, I swear I'd dump you at the first date!"

"Like I'd ever ask you out." Natsuki stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I loved it! It was so cool! I see now why Shizuru was all for it!" Mikoto danced around, giggling.

Natsuki blushed, glancing at the blonde. "Big mouth," she grumbled.

"Hey, that's not nice," Haruka said, brushing her hair. "Everybody knew even before I did."

"Right! Just shut up!" Natsuki sighed in exasperation, stalking up the hill. "You two wait here, all right? Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in half an hour or something."

"Half an hour!" Haruka's eyes widened.

Shrugging, Natsuki walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru muttered something in her sleep and soon her head shot up from the table. Groggily, she looked around the library. Her head was spinning and she wanted to vomit. She grabbed the edge of the table, but accidentally knocked the cup of coffee down to the floor. Sitting still for a moment, she closed her eyes to still herself.

"Damn… Ah… Henrietta… Henrietta…?" She weakly moved towards the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki sneaked through the bushes and crouched down, looking up at the lit rooms in the mansion. Through the windows to the living room, she spotted Henrietta and a few other maids walking around. She didn't know if her father was home. Her time was very limited.

In the dark, Natsuki crept into the garden, assuming it was where Shizuru ran from that night. She pouted why she brought two annoying girls instead of a flashlight.

"Goddamn it…" Natsuki blindly crawled further, brushing the leaves and the grasses from her face. "What the hell!" She paused as something gripped her ankle. She flipped to lie on her stomach, kicking into the air like mad.

"It's me! Don't kick! Don't kick!"

"Suzushiro!" Natsuki grabbed a fistful strand of wavy, long hair. "I told you to wait out there!"

"Why are you sneaking into your own home? Did he disown you?" It was Mikoto this time.

"YOU TWO!" Natsuki yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka and Mikoto shushed the dark-haired girl.

"Get down!" Mikoto huskily snarled, pushing both Natsuki and Haruka down.

In silence, Natsuki and Haruka then looked up at the row of windows to the living room. Henrietta was bringing Shizuru to sit on the couch, stroking the girl's back.

"Oh, Shizuru's here. She looks ill though," Haruka commented.

Natsuki knitted her brows in fret; the urge to go the girl becoming urgent all of a sudden. But she reminded herself that she had a more important task at hand. Even Shizuru couldn't stop her. Without another word, she moved deeper into the garden, trying to find an object or a hidden passageway. It was strange enough that this big garden was kept completely dark during the night. There must be something hidden here.

"Maybe they don't really love each other," Haruka casually remarked, following Natsuki's lead.

"Oh, what do you know about treating the one you love?" Mikoto snickered.

The sempai's words stopped the blonde in her track. "You knew?"

"Everybody knew before I did," Mikoto said, crawling ahead.

Haruka could only sigh and followed suit. "Where are we going? What are we _doing_!"

"Ouch…" Natsuki's yelp rang in the dark.

Following the voice, Mikoto hurriedly crawled thirty feet ahead and caught Natsuki there. "What is it?"

"I just cut myself," Natsuki mumbled, licking the blood on her hand.

"Cut yourself with what?" Haruka came from behind.

Natsuki tried to find something beneath the grasses and eventually found a steel handle. "A door…? It's… It's so heavy… Help…"

The three girls helped lifting the trapdoor open. A fume of heavy, damp odor shot out, hitting them in the face. They covered their noses and glanced at one another.

"You, go first," Haruka ordered, pointing at Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and began to climb down the narrow stairways. Fortunately, the small torches provided some light down into the crypt. Mikoto and Haruka followed closely behind, looking around in bewilderment.

"Why do you have this thing under your garden?" Haruka asked.

Natsuki asked herself the same question, but the only person who could answer was her father.

Mikoto ran her fingers over the wet, cold wall and then smelled the liquid on her fingertips. "It's blood…" she said.

"What? What blood?" Haruka instantly moved ahead, bumping into Mikoto and sending the tiny sempai forwards.

"Stop pushing!" Natsuki groaned.

The three girls stumbled into the large area at the bottom of the crypt. The rows of cells and the echo of murmurs froze them in their post. Apparently, no one was guarding the hellhole at the moment. Sick, thin men and women behind the bars looked up at the three intruders. Some of prisoners had lost a limb or an eye. These people had been tortured and, obviously, nobody knew about it.

Natsuki gathered her strength and walked further in. Her mind was numbing with countless of horrid thoughts. What on earth her father was doing with these people? Could this be what triggered her mother to leave all of a sudden?

_Why didn't she tell me! _Natsuki clenched her fists at the thought.

"Dude, is this legal?" Haruka made a disgusted face as she peeked into a cell.

"It is in some countries where slave trades are authorized… Jeez…" Mikoto glanced around in great distress, ready for an unexpected attack.

"Hey… Hey, you girls…" a coarse voice called out.

The three girls spun around, trying to find where the voice had come from. In one of the cells, a man in his mid thirties was clinging to the bars, sticking his arms out and waving for the girls.

"You… Help me out, please. Please…" he begged, a smile of hope plastered on his pale face.

Natsuki was about to move towards the man, but Mikoto grabbed her arm.

"Your father might have the permit to trade slaves from the government," Mikoto said, raising her brows in helplessness.

"How could you leave them here? It doesn't matter what the government says. It's wrong!" Natsuki snapped.

"That's right. That's right," the man quickly said. "Please help me. I promise I'll give you anything. Anything at all. Please help me out of here."

"Wait, Kuga. Maybe these guys are bad people the government didn't want to deal with?" Haruka became reluctant as well.

"No! No, I'm not a criminal! My name is Sergey Wang. I'm a respectable Major from Artai. Please, help me out! I'll give you anything! I'll give you everything!" The man reached out for Natsuki, desperately trying to catch her still hand.

Natsuki felt blood shooting to her head. If nobody was willing to risk breaking some stupid laws to make things right, she was. She wasn't going to stand back and watch her father doing this and getting away with it.

"Wang… Sergey Wang…" Mikoto muttered, staring at the man.

"_Discutito!"_ At Natsuki's spell, the lock split in half. If she were powerful enough, it would have burst into pieces like how Shizuru did it. Natsuki rushed to open the door and helped the man standing up to his feet.

The other cellmates began to scream for help, banging their chained wrists against the bars. The scene reminded Natsuki of the time she freed those children from the juvenile camp and it drove her to tears. She would never have imagined that she would be doing the same in her own home.

"They're gonna hear us! We have to get out of here now!" Haruka yelled and ran for the stairways.

"But I—" Natsuki started, but Mikoto firmly pulled the girl along with her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on the couch, Shizuru was rubbing her face in fatigue. It did strike her that she was drugged, but she acted calm, not wanting to alarm Henrietta. The maid must have known that she would have visit the crypt again and did everything possible to delay her until Mr. Kuga was home.

At the clanking sound echoing from the garden, Shizuru's head shot up. Henrietta and the maids looked up as well, stunned. Shizuru peeked through the window and caught a glimpse of shadowy figures in the distance.

"Burglars!" Henrietta gasped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, man… Why does it feel like I just climbed three storey flights of stairs…?" Haruka puffed as she got to the ground level.

Mikoto climbed up, followed by Natsuki and Sergey.

"Freeze!"

At the shout, Natsuki swiftly looked up to see a ray of swaying flash light passing her and her friends. It was too dark to see the face but she knew who it was. "Shizu…" Natsuki's voice trailed off. All of a sudden, she wasn't sure whether Shizuru would stop or shoot her.

"Freeze!" Haruka yelped, throwing herself to the ground. Taking advantage of the darkness, she madly fumbled for a rock. As soon as she got one solid rock in her hand, she sprung up to her feet and blindly swung her arm. "Freeeeeeze!" she screamed. Out of pure luck, she hit Shizuru right in the temple, knocking the girl down to the ground.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki crawled towards where she had seen a shadowy figure fall.

Haruka stopped in terror. "Shizuru…?"

With her head throbbing like crazy, Shizuru tried to get up, trying to find her gun. But before she could do anything, Sergey grabbed another rock and smashed it at her head full force, knocking her out cold. Tossing the rock away, Sergey ran for his life.

"Mr. Wang! Mr. Wang!" Mikoto ran after the man and disappearing into the dark.

A few gunshots rang, causing Natsuki to crouch down. She looked at the backdoor of the mansion and saw Henrietta holding a gun.

"Shizuru-chan!" Henrietta called out. The old woman remained where she was, fearing to come into the garden.

"Kuga! Come on!" Haruka crawled fast towards the side of the mansion.

Natsuki couldn't risk being caught tonight. If her father could do such a thing with those people, she might also end up in one of those cells. With Haruka, she sneaked through the bushes and ran down the hill to where her motorbike was. Without second thought, the girls hopped into the vehicle and rode fast into the night.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

The Republic of Airies was already deep in winter's grasp by early November, and December buried its towns with at least five feet of snow. Children would come out and play, while shops offered clearance sales. Life was good in Airies until a great fear smoldered this night. A catastrophe had come and no one knew but President Chrysant.

"Is that a threat, Ms. Hallard?"

Slouched in a leather chair opposite to the president, the dark-haired woman in her late twenties shifted her lazy brown gaze from the joyous view outside the window of the president's study room to the middle-aged man seated on the other side of the desk. She picked up a miniature Airies flag from the corner of the desk and carelessly waved it around.

"You could call me 'Chie', Mr. President. Let's be friends."

"I don't make friends with terrorists. You dared to come in here, asking me to sign this ludicrous treaty. What kind of joke is that? I could have you arrested right at this instant." President Chrysant glowered at the woman clad in a black cloak.

Chie sighed, tossing the flag to the floor. The bright moonlight shinning through the windows graced over the indifferent expression on her face, while reflecting the sharp, malice intent in her gaze. "I'm afraid it's not an option."

Chrysant glared down at the treaty in front of him and tore it up. "Your business is done here. You may leave."

Chuckling, Chie looked around the room. "Smart people would join us, but you're clearly not one of them—"

"Guards! Guards!" unable to suppress the fury any longer, Chrysant yelled, rising from his seat.

"Keep screaming, you fool!" Chie sprung up from her chair, grabbing the man's collar and throwing him back into his chair. "Nobody's going to come and rescue you, and you know that. Your minions—your country were long gone while you were happily collecting your taxes and shopping for new vacation homes around the fucking world."

"G—guards…" Chrysant mumbled, trembling in his post.

Picking the pieces of paper scattered around the desk, Chie studied the horror on his face with a smile on her own.

"You're pathetic."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Windbloom-Times, sir! Hot headlines today, ma'am!" a boy shouted, chasing the milling crowd along the sidewalk.

Natsuki and Haruka, in their casual clothes, strolled along the street in a poor neighborhood of Windbloom. They received a call from Mikoto this morning and left the campus right away. Mikoto was with the man they rescued last night.

"Minagi-sempai?" Haruka walked into one of the camps settled along the sewer, followed by Natsuki.

Wrapped in a torn blanket, Sergey scooted to the corner in fright. Sitting on the bed, Mikoto looked up and beamed as she caught sight of her friends

"You guys are fast!" Mikoto then turned to Sergey. "It's okay. They're my friends from last night, remember?"

"Garderobe people…" Sergey stared at the two girls by the entrance.

"Windbloom-Times, sir! Windbloom-Times!"

Drawn by the shouting of the newspaper boy outside, "Get one for me," he urgently said.

Even though puzzled, Haruka walked out and came back in with a newspaper. Shivering, Sergey snatched the newspaper from the girl's hand and went to sit in the corner, reading.

The three girls looked at one another, confusion clear on each of their faces.

Mikoto approached the man. "What's going on, Mr. Wang?"

Aimlessly staring out the entrance, Sergey showed the front page to the tiny sempai.

"Oh… my God…" Mikoto spun around to Haruka. "Look! President Chrysant was murdered!"

Natsuki quickly snatched the paper and started to read while Haruka froze in her spot. Then, without another word, the blond girl ran off. Natsuki was going to follow, but stopped when Sergey spoke again.

"You are the Numen bearer…?" Sergey mumbled, tiredly wiping his face. "You saved me."

Natsuki assumed that Mikoto must have told him about her background a little. It relieved her that the man wasn't intimated by the fact that she was his captor's daughter. She briefly gestured at Mikoto. "We all did."

Sergey pulled the blanket tighter around him and looked up at the long-haired girl. "I'm forever obliged. Name your prize."

Mikoto and Natsuki glanced at each other, deep in thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flashback: last night _

_President Chrysant's private residence was left void of life, burning as a result of a full-blown attack. There were nearly twenty bodies of guards dispersed around the front lawn of the mansion. The broken windows and doors clung desperately to their hinges. The cars were blown up along with the men inside them. Thick smoke shot up to the skies, clouding the whole area into darkness. Inside the study room, a body of a middle-aged man was lying alongside the razed furniture._

_Riding on a black horse, Chie watched as the calm night turned into a disaster. A few dozens of Aires guards stood behind her._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on the bed, Sergey sipped a cup of warm water. "It's started twenty years ago when Kuga Hideaki betrayed the Dark Prince and formed his own coalition. He and his few followers back then worked underground, starting by forming an alliance with leaders of small countries. He wasn't a threat until _Ira_ was born."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_On the back of the horse, Chie leisurely lighted up a cigarette with a match. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, she tossed the match onto the front lawn. Cursed, the match stayed aflame against the chilly wind, instantly spreading its fire all over the yard. The trail of fire read 'Ira' as it consumed everything in it path._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sergey's hand shook a bit as he put the cup down on the floor.

"His Children of Darkness call themselves 'Saints of Ira', and they have been hijacking governments around the world for the past decade. They'd offer deals to the leaders, and the leaders would be assassinated if they refused. Such incidents occurred four times in the past, but the news reported them as accidents and quickly disappeared. There's no stopping them. They've gained more wealth and power each year past… But President Chrysant's case was different; they weren't hiding it this time around."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Chie turned around at the screeching sounds of screaming neighbors and police siren that was approaching. The country had lost its leader. The government officials had been bribed, or killed. The power of Ira had spread far beyond Airies' border, and there was no one left to stop the catastrophe tonight._

_Chie flicked her cigarette away and pulled out her sword. Riding into the crowd that was gathering nearby, she swiftly swung the sword, chopping a man's head off. _

"_Kill them all!" _

_By her order, the president's guards stampeded towards the crowd and the massacre started._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leaning against the wall, Natsuki sat herself on the floor, keeping her gaze at the entrance. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, she rubbed her temple in confusion. "So… my father is no longer a Knight of Caligo?"

"No," Sergey said, "He's now a lunatic."

Natsuki stared at the man, unaffected by the insult.

"Whoa… H—how did you know all this stuff?" Mikoto frowned, scratching her head.

Sergey smiled at the small girl. "I used to work for him several years ago… when he was still a man full of ideals."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flashback: 20 years ago. Desert._

"_Kill them all, copy. All of them, copy," a radio transmitted._

_Three military tanks chased five men on black, dusty motorbikes. The younger Mr. Kuga sped his dirt bike, swerving left and right as he raced to lose a tank ten feet behind him. He made a sudden turn and zoomed past the front of another tank, causing the one that was following him to crash into the other. The other men on motorbikes then pulled out their AK-47 and madly shot at the last remaining tank, eventually blowing it up._

_Mr. Kuga and his men got off their vehicles and stalked through the sand towards the crushed tanks. They searched for survivors and dragged seven of them all out of the tanks. Pulling his handgun out, Mr. Kuga shot the captured men and women one by one, but stopped as he reached his final captor._

_Standing tall in the middle of sun, Mr. Kuga stared down at the fifteen-year-old boy kneeling before him. After a few moments of silence, he put his gun back in its holster and walked off._

"_Kill me, please! Don't leave me like this!" the boy shouted, crawling towards the men._

_Mr. Kuga slowly turned to glare at the boy, his cold, green gaze freezing his prisoner to the core. "Tell the prince that I won't fight an army of fifteen-year-old." He put on his sunglasses and rode away with the others._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sergey poured himself another cup of warm water and warmed his hands over the steam. "I trekked across the desert for another two days and swore that if I lived, I would dedicate my life to the man who had given me back my life. I found a village the next day, and I lived. I met him again three years later, but I've been dead ever since."

Looking up at Natsuki, Sergey studied her clear, green eyes. A nostalgic smile appeared on his pallid face. "You have so much of him," he said, but then stressed his voice as he continued. "The better part, so don't lose it."

Natsuki then walked to stand in front of him, looming above. "I'll name my prize now. Help me fight the Saints of Ira."

Sergey couldn't seem to take his gaze off her. He owed this girl's father once, and now her. It turned out wrong the last time, but now this? How many people were given the second chance?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside a bedroom, Mr. Kuga was in a silky, gray vent suit with the top buttons of his white shirt undone and his sleeves pulled up. Standing beside the window, he looked out at the backyard. The dense trees and bushes showed no sign of the intrusion last night. But the missing prisoner was evident. His gaze darted around like hawk, searching for Natsuki's ghost that had haunted him to this day.

Ever since Natsuki was born, Mr. Kuga tried in every way to keep his work and danger away from his family. As expected, his former wife would never understand the rough path he had led, nor would his child. But as life grew colder, his goodwill towards his family that was suppressed for so long was forgotten in the haste of malicious schemes. He had come a long way and had past the point of no return. Nothing could stop him. Nothing but this girl lying on the bed.

"Mr. Kuga…?"

At the murmuring voice, Mr. Kuga drew the curtains closed, shunning the light from outside. He then turned to Shizuru, whose head was tightly wrapped with a white bandage. As he approached her with a smile, he himself couldn't believe that this girl was holding the key to his victory. He would raise hell to ensure that the Fatum bearer was on his side.

"You had quite a night, didn't you?" Mr. Kuga sat down on the bed, gently holding her hand.

Shizuru frowned as the wound began to throb as soon as she woke up. "What… what happened?"

"Someone broke into our home last night and freed a prisoner." Keeping the smile on his face, he casually observed her expression, trying to catch a glimpse of lie in her eyes.

"Ah, yes… They hit me… They…" Shizuru closed her eyes and bit her lips.

Mr. Kuga kissed her forehead. "Do you know who they are?"

"There were—there were at least two of them, but I couldn't see their faces." Shizuru looked up at him. "Who's missing?"

Mr. Kuga was about to get up. "I'll get you a cup of tea—"

"Who are they, Mr. Kuga?" Shizuru interrupted, pulling his hand.

"You are concerned," Mr. Kuga said, staring right into her eyes.

Shizuru reluctantly looked away.

"They're just like Fujino Ryo. They're better off locked away so that they can't harm others anymore."

Shizuru sighed. "What did they do? Can we prove it and send them to the police instead?"

Mr. Kuga chuckled. "You are disturbed."

"No, I'm not—"

"You think they are innocent until proven otherwise," Mr. Kuga said. He softly caressed her face.

"We had no solid proof of Fujino Ryo's countless crimes, but was he innocent? We know in our hearts. The rich gets richer, and the poor stays poor. Laws only protect those who made them. Children are starving in the streets, and nobody bothers to take their time to look at them twice. Young people buy drugs from the stocks the police confiscated from the ports. Thousands of young lives lost in the wars they didn't even know that it was just a political game the governments played to fool the world. Nobody cares, Shizuru, but I do. Nobody gives a damn as long as it doesn't concern them, but I can't take it anymore."

Mr. Kuga bent lower and planted a kiss upon the back of her hand. "Fight with me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A second chance to make things right…?_

Sergey looked up at the girl looming above him. "Help you…? You're willing to fight your father?"

Natsuki remained silent, but her steady gaze said it all.

"Very well, then." Closing his eyes, Sergey took her hand and kissed it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru looked at the door as Henrietta entered with a tray. The head maid brought it to the bed. However, there was only an empty wooden cup and a blade instead of tea. Without another word, the old woman left.

"What's this for?" Shizuru asked. She tried to ignore the pain stinging in her wound, but it was so hard just to keep her eyes open.

Mr. Kuga picked up the blade and cut his palm, letting his blood drip into the cup.

"Mr. Kuga!" Shizuru rubbed her eyes in fright and confusion as she saw the crimson liquid boiled in the cup. Shakily, she reached out and touched the cup. Her hand shot back in bewilderment. The cup was frozen as glazes of ice began to grow upon its surface. She could only sit still, dumbfounded. The air around her suddenly felt heavy and lethal, it burnt her insides. The shadows in every corner of the room became darker and darker.

"I give birth to the Saints of Ira, the angels of wrath. By my blood, their lives are bonded to mine. Together, we will right the wrong. The innocence will return."

"Mr. Kuga… I…" Shizuru felt the words stuck in her throat.

"You could walk out the door right now. I will not stop you." Mr. Kuga then raised the cup to her. "Or drink this, and serve me forever."

Shizuru stared at the boiling blood in the frozen cup, sensing its madness surge through her own veins. She could hardly stay still as the words endlessly thundered in her mind.

_Serve me forever… _


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

'_For me… for Natsuki…'_ Mr. Kuga's voice rang faintly in utter darkness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing by the entrance of the tent, Natsuki looked out into the streets and up to the white mansion on top of the hill on the other side of the city. In silence, Sergey and Mikoto watched as the green gaze drifted away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seconds passed by slowly as Shizuru wiped the crimson drops from her lips with the back of her hand, and waited. She sat quietly as if in trance, mentally counting every millisecond as the fluid passed down her throat and seeped deep into her veins. The foreign blood infiltrated and fused with hers, and that was when it hit her fully.

The cup slipped from Shizuru's shaky hand, blood spilled and splashed all over the blanket and the floor. She choked, coughing and thrashing on the bed as the liquid froze in her chest, but burned in her heart. Her eyes bulged as great pain shot through her whole.

Mr. Kuga helped her lie down, softly stroking her face. But it didn't comfort her at all. Gripping his arms, she opened her mouth wide to get some more air into her drowned lungs. And as the shadows sprung to life, completely consuming her, she knew it was the end.

'_This is where we begin, Shizuru. My fate decides yours. We could win this war… or die together…'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riding on the motorbike, Natsuki headed back to Garderobe, leaving Mikoto and Sergey at the tent. The news of President Chrysant's death must have certainly reached Principal Kruger. After what Sergey had told her, she could pretty much predict what the principal might have in mind right now. Although she hardly knew Yukino, she couldn't help but wonder how her classmate was holding up. It must be extremely harsh for the girl.

'_Do not underestimate your father. He knows how to keep his prisoners. Ira is nothing but his source of power and protection for he _is_ the key to stop it all.'_

Sergey's words kept repeating in Natsuki's mind, and the thought of Shizuru involuntarily followed. She didn't dare to go back to the mansion just yet and could only hope that Shizuru wasn't so badly wounded. But the injury wasn't the only concern Natsuki have over the taller girl. The Army of Caligo wasn't the only enemy of the world, and the Saints of Ira appeared to be even more of a deadly threat. At this moment, she knew exactly what her father might have done to all of his children-in-care, imprisoning them for life. Knowing how loyal Shizuru was to him, Natsuki's hope seemed foolish in an instance.

Biting her lips, Natsuki sped up and raced along the street as though the devil was at her heels, to leave that view of the mansion on top of the hill as far behind as she could.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yukino! Let me in!"

Puffed, Haruka banged on the door to Yukino's dorm room. The ruthless act earned her curious and disapproving stares from the students along the hallway. She waited for the bus in downtown for almost half an hour before she could catch one and get back to the campus. She ran three blocks non-stop until she reached the dormitory.

After a few seconds in silence, Haruka pounded on the door again. "Open the door—" But she was cut short by Tina.

"They're not here, Suzushiro. Higurashi left very early in the morning, and Chrysant was taken to the embassy about an hour ago."

"Thanks!" Haruka then ran towards the stairways.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Principal Kruger spun around as the door to her office sprung open, revealing a breathless Natsuki at the doorway. They just had to look at each other, and they would know what was on the other's mind. How ever bad things were, Natsuki always found solace in this woman's motherly gaze.

"Chrysant will stay at the embassy for as long as it is required. She already handed me the letter of resignation." Principal Kruger gestured at the white envelope on the desk.

Natsuki nodded to acknowledge the news. But the main reason she came here right away was not because of President Chrysant or any other matter in the world. She approached the woman with a heavy heart. Each step took her closer and closer to the ugly truth. She halfheartedly informed the principal of what happened last night and what she had learned today.

"I wanted to believe in him… I wanted to believe in many things…" Natsuki stared down at her clenched fists, but froze as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had never cried in front of anyone.

Without a word, Principal Kruger just embraced Natsuki, tenderly caressing the girl's back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pacing around the entrance of the tent, Mikoto peeked out into the street.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm just afraid to be left alone at the moment. My friend will come soon," Sergey said, massaging his temples.

"It's not a problem… Actually, I need some time alone with you," Mikoto said, turning to face him. She didn't want to rush him last night when he seemed to be so exhausted and frightened out of his mind. "My name is Minagi Mikoto. I think you know my uncle."

Sergey stopped to think a little. "Oh… Oh, Minagi Takeshi? Yes, we were friends." He then studied the tiny girl for a while and smiled. "You haven't grown much after seven years, Ms. Viola."

Mikoto mentally noted how sharp Sergey's memory was. She leaned back against the wall of the tent and stared hard at him. "What do you know about my parents? Why were they killed?"

Chuckling, Sergey scratched his head. "Hmm, I knew that one day you'd suspect it. It wasn't such a big secret after all." He looked up at the girl and nodded. "I can see the anger in your eyes, little girl. Unfortunately, the murderer was killed just days before you broke into Kuga's mansion."

"Mr. Kuga killed him?" Mikoto growled.

Sergey broke into laughter. "Kuga stopped tainting his own hands many years ago. He uses others to do the dirty deed for him now. It was a girl pretty much your own age. It was the one your parents died for. Their real daughter, not you."

Even though Mikoto was certain that his words meant no insult, they hurt nonetheless. Her parents' real child was still alive, and the girl was the cause of their death. How shallow and uncertain it was that all of her answers and redemption depended solely on this faceless entity.

Sergey smiled broadly now. "And I do believe you know her, too, Mikoto-chan."

"Sergey? Is that you…?"

The unfamiliar voice took Mikoto's attention from Sergey. She turned to see Kansaki entering the tent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A glass of wine in his hand, Count Krawcyzk stood on the deck of his yacht, looking out to the thick clouds above. Today was one of the last few days of sailing winter would allow before freezing up the whole lake. It was one of the luxurious hobbies for the fortunate ones in Windbloom, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Would you like some more pears, Kazu-kun?"

The Count turned to smile at Akane, who was climbing up the ladder with a plate full of sliced pears in one hand. He quickly strode towards the girl and helped her by holding her arm.

"It's quite chilly. Why don't you wear my jacket?" He took off his velvet jacket and hung it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Kazu-kun," Akane said, looking down.

The Count certainly noticed how distant Akane was since he picked her up a few blocks away from the campus, the way they had been keeping their relationship away from Garderobe's eyes.

Akane looked around and noted the panoramic view of Windbloom from afar. There were many boats along the shore, but none had sailed as far as the Count's.

"Missing Windbloom already?" Smiling, the Count picked up a piece of pear and ate it.

Akane put up a smile and shook her head. "It's nice out here."

"Convince me, Akane-chan. You don't look like you're enjoying this at all," the Count said, edging against the stainless bar.

"Kazu-kun…" Akane mumbled, reluctantly moving beside him. But her smile faded as soon as he embraced her and pulled her closer.

Staring into her eyes, the Count stilled his firm grip around her waist. It wasn't the shyness Akane usually possessed, but the mask of indifference the girl was putting on. He knew far too well what was in the girl's mind. The scenario was different from when Dr. Greer was leaving him, but the air of cruelty felt the same.

"I thought we had each other. That you believed in us."

Caught off-guard by the straightforward remark, Akane turned to look the other way, suppressing her hard breathing.

"What did he say to you? Did you tell him that Garderobe is all you're going to manage for him?" The Count pressed, standing up to loom over her and turning her to face him again.

"Kazu-kun, please." Tears welling up her eyes, Akane weakly brushed his hands away. But he wouldn't budge, knowing that she would try harder if she really wanted to lose his grasp.

"He doesn't own you, Akane-chan. I could give you more than he'd ever—"

"Then you'd own me just the same." Akane's resigned words came so softly he almost didn't catch them. The girl looked up at him now, her gaze filling up with agony. "Shizuru told me that you're one of the Dark Knights. Is it true?"

A moment of silence passed before the Count let go off the girl. Her direct gaze was full of determination to find the truth, while his turned away in reluctance.

"Is it true—"

"What about it? Yes, it is. What about it?" he said nonchalantly.

Akane backed away one step, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

The Count closed in on her, his fists clenched in anger. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but rather wanted to stop himself from slapping his own face for being who he was. "It's just a name people branded us, Akane. It's just the world we live in! We have our own belief. We fight for ourselves—for the glory we lost! Tell me what exactly makes you better than us. You would have done the same if it were your country!"

Sobbing, Akane pushed him away. "Because I know I'd done the same, but it isn't happening now, and that's why it kills me to be here!"

The Count tried to steady his feet. The current was so calm, yet disturbing. He felt like he wanted to throw up. "Choose me," he whispered.

Akane shook her head again, a little too fast for his liking. "I'm too weak to break free, Kazu-kun. I can't fight the world we live in."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was already eight o'clock in the evening when Shizuru woken up to the clanking sound by the desk at the corner of the room. She had been hearing the noises in her dream for several minutes before she could muster the strength to open her eyes. The sight of Henrietta holding a tray of hot tea came into her sight, looming above her with a bright smile. Mr. Kuga had left the mansion for an urgent errand two hours ago and left the head maid to take care the chestnut-haired girl.

Shizuru gestured Henrietta to put the tray on the bedside table and asked to be left alone. Staring up at the ceiling, she let her mind drifting back to what had happened. What she saw in the crypt did question her belief, but she just couldn't deny him anything. As their bond was forged, she felt lost more than ever. Her faith depended on him now, and so did her life.

Groggily, Shizuru sat up and rubbed her eyes, exhausted as if she had just gone through the weekly, tough exercise routine. A sip of tea did lessen the thirst burning in her throat, and she sighed. The past week had past in such a hellish rush; she barely knew where to start. She had tainted her hand, murdering someone out of pure malicious will for the first time, and found Natsuki posing against her action. Contemplating, she was rather certain now that Natsuki must have found out about Fujino Ryo incident, and the girl was perhaps the one who broke into the mansion last night.

Looking around the quiet room, she took in a deep breath and got up. The only thing she could think of right at the moment was to return to the campus in hope to explain herself to Natsuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in the chilly wind, Haruka was wearing only a thin coat, shivering. In front of the gate of the Aires Embassy, she stalked back and forth, cursing under her breath. She had been waiting to catch Yukino since morning, but there was still no sign of her best friend no matter how many times she asked the guards to help her. Hungry and tired, she leaned back against the white wall, standing up the collar of her coat to fend off the chilliness.

"Go home, girl. Ms. Chrysant will not see anyone," the guard inside the gate said, shaking his head.

"Tell her that Suzushiro Haruka will not leave until she sees her!" Haruka barked back, burying her face in her palms in frustration and fatigue.

"Is she still here?" a female voice interrupted.

Haruka's head shot up at the familiar voice and saw Yukino standing on the other side of the gate. She hurried towards her friend, gripping the iron bars as though to tear them apart.

"Yukino! Are you all right!"

A few guards promptly gathered around the glasses girl. Glancing around for any suspicious passersby, the men used their plastic shields to block any possible attack from the street.

Looking down at her feet, Yukino appeared equally tired as she adjusted her glasses. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"What…" Haruka blinked in puzzlement. "What do you mean! I'm here because I'm worried about you! See my legs! They're so stiff I don't think I can crawl back to the campus now!" Haruka spat, but then stopped when Yukino gave no response. Her physical pain was nothing compared to Yukino's loss. The girl's life was turned upside down today, and yet Haruka dared to complain over such a trivial matter.

"I—I didn't mean to yell at you—"

"Just leave," Yukino interrupted the blonde and walked off.

"I won't! I won't go, Yukino! Let me in!" Haruka clung to the bars.

Tears bathing her face, Yukino fiercely spun around. "Why now! I don't need your pity, Haruka-chan! All I needed from you was your friendship, not this!"

Haruka paused. She had never seen Yukino bursting out like this. She would normally scold Yukino to comfort the girl. Callousness was her way, but it was beyond her grasp tonight. Nothing was ever right since that line between friend and lover faded away.

"No, you needed more than that…" Haruka muttered in her throat as though she was afraid the guards would hear.

Yukino's feet stalled in reluctance. Suddenly, she didn't know which way to go. As silence filled in the widening gap between them, Yukino wiped the tears from her face and returned back into the building, escorted by the men.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night grew a little colder each hour past. Wrapped in their warm jackets, Count Krawcyzk and Akane were dinning on the deck of his yacht, each sipping their wine in silence. He was having a steak, while she had a baked fish.

Looking out at the night view of Windbloom, Akane found no comfort in its beauty. She couldn't be happy when this was the last time they agreed to see each other. To much of her secret dismay, the Count had easily accepted her request. She couldn't help but think that his love for Dr. Greer still overshadowed her.

"Would you like some more wine?" the Count asked, pouring their glasses full anyway. In one big gulp, he finished his drink and casually waved the empty glass around. "Please don't look so gloomy, Akane-chan. I'll deliver you back to Garderobe as soon as—'

"I'd like to go now," Akane said, washing down the drink. She couldn't stand his careless act any longer. After their quarrel this morning, fishing and drinking were the only things he took interest in. She could count the words he spoke to her, and all of them were but kind and caring. It was the cruelest goodbye for them.

"I…" Akane began, but stopped when she swayed and fell back down to her chair.

Smiling up at the starry sky, the Count just grabbed the bottle and gulped down the rest of the liquor.

Akane slapped her face a few times to wake herself up. She wasn't a drinker, but only three glasses of wine couldn't have done much damage to her. Eventually, her head felt so heavy and her arms and legs began to numb. Panicking, she looked up at him and the bottle in his hand.

It took the Count a few moments, enjoying the scenery, before he turned to meet her wide gaze. He smiled his kindest smile, the one she so adored. "I'll deliver you back to Garderobe as soon as I'm done with you."

Akane fell off the chair and slid down to her knees, hopelessly holding onto the edge of the table. It wasn't the drink, but the food she had. He was kind enough to fish it and cooked it for her. Upon realization, her time was up. Everything turned into black, as darkness clouded her vision, burying with it her fallen dream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With her head hung down, Haruka stoically stalked through the main gate of the campus, and was surprised by Ms. Steinberg's abrupt appearance. It was just about time for curfew, but she couldn't care less. She would have liked the teacher to catch her late even.

"The principal needs you at the office right away, Suzushiro."

Haruka looked at her watch in bewilderment, groaning. "Now?"

Without another word, Ms. Steinberg led her towards the principal's quarter. Before long, Haruka stood in the office while Principal Kruger occupied the chair and Natsuki the couch. Ms. Steinberg rapidly shut the door and guarded it outside, leaving the three to talk.

"The news of the death of President Chrysant has reached all over the world by now. I know this is a bad time for your best friend, but it is even worse for us."

Haruka looked from the principal to Natsuki, who was grumpily slouched along the sofa. "What's going on here, Principal?"

"Natsuki is due to embark on the journey to Alya… in half hour," Principal Kruger said, looking at her wristwatch, and then continued, "You'll be going with her."

"_Elya!_ What. Is. Elya. And why do I have to go with her!" Haruka pointed at the growling dark-haired girl.

"Hey, I didn't want you either!" Natsuki barked, blushing in anger.

"_Natsuki_," Principal Kruger said, stressing her voice. She then stood up and walked to Haruka. "Initially, I'd like Minagi to join you two, but the matter is absolutely urgent and she is nowhere to be seen."

"P—p—principal… Err, where exactly is El-lue-yah…?" Haruka's face paled at the thought of Natsuki's last journey. She wondered what crime she had committed to be punished this way. She was only a few minutes late after the curfew.

"We don't have time to talk now. I've already explained to Natsuki, and she'll brief you on your way there. Now, go to your room and gather your necessary belongings. Do not bring anything you won't need." The principal lightly nudged the blonde towards the door, waving for Natsuki to get off the couch.

"When—when should we be—b—back?" Haruka stuttered.

"When you can't go any further. I'll see you two by the dorm's entrance in twenty minutes sharp."

With that, Haruka and Natsuki watched the door to the principal's room shut in their faces. Ms. Steinberg had to clear her throat to get the girls' attention.

Haruka snapped back to reality and turned to Natsuki. "I hate you!"

"Right back at cha," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Catching the deadly glare from Ms. Steinberg, Haruka hurriedly followed her classmate.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Striding along the street in the poorer neighborhood of downtown, Shizuru stopped in front of an old coffee shop to peek at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already half past nine; she must get on the last bus back to the campus. But before she could continue ahead, she stopped mid-step at the strong gaze she felt upon her back. She turned and looked around suspiciously at the milling crowd. Someone was watching her somewhere nearby.

"I see your senses have improved dramatically."

Shizuru clenched her fists as she slowly turned to look at where the voice came from. Arms across her chest, Nao was standing at a dark alley's entrance, smirking.

"But don't get so excited. It's his power, not yours."

"It's mine all the same," Shizuru said through her gritted teeth. She couldn't believe how much she despised the tone of contempt in the redhead's voice. It only reminded her that Nao, who was also a better fighter than she, had once spared her life, dropping Mrs. Kuga's bullet just in time before it penetrated Shizuru's skull.

Nao's giggle rang nastily in Shizuru's ears. "It's nice to see that you've embraced what's to be your fate already. You'll have such a great time saving the world with him."

Shizuru just turned away, not wanting to waste her time on this woman any longer.

"Don't you walk away, Fujino. Don't you forget who you were."

Strangely, Nao's hasty words sounded different this time. It lacked the usual sarcasm, and was almost in concern. The long forgotten fact then came rushing back and hit Shizuru. Turning around again, she looked past the redhead and deep into the alley, where she once hid behind the dumpster to escape the police. Mr. Kuga found her here more than five years ago, but it felt like a life time away. Walking deeper into the alley, she looked around for the scars hidden at the bottom of her conscience.

"Have you forgotten…?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Nao scoffed. "_Never. _I remember everything and that's why I'm here to punish every single one of them." She smirked again and eyed Shizuru up and down. "We worship the same master now, it's only right to help each other."

Shizuru studied the pale green eyes for a second, and then swiftly raised her fist, ready to attack the young woman. But Nao instantly backed away. Standing as still a statue, they both stared at one another, trying to read the other's mind.

"Mr. Kuga misled you about me because he didn't trust that you'd keep it secret from Natsuki-chan. But now that Chie-sempai kinda ruined everything for us, the real game begins." Nao shrugged.

Knowing Mr. Kuga a little more during the past week, it was reasonable to believe Nao's statement. Shizuru assumed that Nao had bonded with Mr. Kuga as well. "What will happen to Mr. Kuga if one of us died?"

Bursting out into laughter, Nao shook her head. "You think about getting rid of me already?"

There was no answer from Shizuru, but her intent gaze only told so much.

Nao casually ticked her chin, leisurely looking up at the skies between the two, tall, planes of brick walls. "He gains more power every time each of us kills. When he is wounded, we all are. But when we die…" Winking, Nao gave Shizuru a chilly smile. "He remains untouched."

Shizuru looked down slightly, deep in her thought. She had always detested the system of Otome, calling it a kind of slavery in high society, but Mr. Kuga tried to convince her otherwise. However, after what happened today, she was certain more than ever. Mr. Kuga was shrewder than any of them; _his_ method was the perfect form of slavery.

"Good to know." Shizuru found herself to be sarcastic, but she wouldn't have it any other way with Mr. Kuga as her master. Having him die because of her failure would be the ultimate horror for her.

"Mr. Kuga left for Aires this afternoon to settle Chie-sempai's mess, and he gave us an order."

Shizuru didn't like the sound of 'us' one bit, but she remained quiet.

"We must retrieve the third sword from Alya. Natsuki-chan, as we speak, is leaving."

Shizuru's eyes widened in fear. The mission would be dangerous and fatal as no one had been able to return from the deserted realm. She wouldn't let Natsuki leave on her own. At the thought, she spun around, but halted when she saw four men by the entrance of the alley. The thugs nodded at one another, marching towards Shizuru and Nao and pulling out a knife.

As anger boiled inside her, Shizuru bit her lips, trying to calm herself down. It looked like she wouldn't be able to make it back to Garderobe to stop Natsuki now.

"Give us your money. Hurry!" one of the men hissed.

"Not again," Nao groaned in annoyance.

Together, Shizuru and Nao ran towards the muggers, each taking two of them down with a kick in their faces and a knee kick in their chests. The men's bodies flew back and fell to the ground, knocking boxes and trashes down with them. While one of the men ran away, presumably running for help, the remaining men grabbed their knives and charged at their targets again, yelling until their faces went red.

"These people never learn." Grunting, Nao bent low to dodge a thick fist from the nearest man, and then gave an uppercut at his chin, easily knocking him down.

Shizuru threw herself between the two charging men, thrusting them down with the swing of her fist.

_Wait for me, Natsuki…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside her room, Natsuki was packing up her belongings into a backpack. She stopped a little and glanced around, thinking she had heard someone calling for her. Could it be her imagination? Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the intense yearning to see Shizuru as soon as Principal Kruger informed her of the sudden departure to Alya this morning. While she chose Mikoto and Haruka as her partners for this mission and waited for them to return all day, she only hoped to see Shizuru back before anyone else.

Soon, a series of angry knocks on the door pulled Natsuki's attention away from the thought. That must be Haruka, as quick and efficient as always. Natsuki rapidly stuffed a few more clothes into the backpack and glided towards the door.

Meeting the principal in front of the building as ordered, Natsuki and the blonde followed the woman along the narrow path towards the construction site. However, they didn't stop there as Natsuki had assumed. With a flashlight in her hand, the principal led them past the library and deep into the forest. It seemed that the library was just a decoy after all, invested for the past two hundreds years, the secret sacrificed with many innocent lives.

Eventually, Principal Kruger stopped and gestured into the bush. "There's a path leading down to a cave underneath. Even Ms. Steinberg doesn't know about this." The woman then rushed to embrace Natsuki tightly.

"Have a safe journey, Natsuki…"

Haruka looked down, hiding her trembling hands underneath her coat. Her task was to accompany Natsuki and brought the girl back safely to Garderobe, and she swore to do just that.

The principal had prepared the weapons for them; the Sword of Numen for Natsuki and a historical axe of passed on through many generations of Windbloom kings for Haruka. The second the weapons were passed into their hands, both girls froze on their spots. Suddenly, fear gripped them. Would they be able to come back again? For what it was worth, Natsuki just couldn't fight the wish to see Shizuru one last time. She turned around in a haste, her gaze searching madly in the midst of darkness.

_Shizuru…!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kneeling and looming over a thug, Shizuru abruptly paused. If she was not mistaken, she thought she had caught a faint call of her name from the distance. Natsuki had sent her a prayer before, and she was certain that it was the same voice calling for her now. But a hit in her face snapped her back to reality. She tumbled and fell on top of an unconscious mugger. Just when the man was about to stab her, Nao butted in and kicked the knife away from Shizuru's throat. Shizuru could only sit in bewilderment, watching the redhead pinned the man down to the ground.

"Not until I get the third sword, Fujino!" Nao knuckled in the thug's face.

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead's excuse. She then shot up to her feet, jumping at another man, who was about to strike Nao in the back with a baseball bat, finishing the last man standing with a bloodied fist on his nose, breaking it.

Panting, Nao gradually pushed herself up and stared at the equally roughed up Shizuru. They were standing among sixteen bodies of muggers.

"I'll be the one to put you down, sempai," Shizuru stated, stalking towards the alley's exit. Natsuki's voice was gone now, completely lost into the chill of the night.

Nao wiped the sweat from her face and moving beside Shizuru. They both looked out into the crowded street, untouched by the horrifying glances from the onlookers.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

At five o'clock on Monday morning, Mikoto decided to return to Garderobe. The skies were still dark, and the cold air felt thicker and heavier than usual, showing no sign of leaving as the night faded as it used to. Autumn days were clearly over. Looking out the window of the car, Mikoto watched some homeless people treading along the streets, searching through the trashcans for food.

"Have you ever heard the story of the last Meshkner princess, Mikoto-chan?"

At the question, Mikoto turned to the inquirer, amused by the soft tone of his voice and how adoringly he called her name. "A little, Kansaki-san," she replied.

Smiling, Kansaki raised his brows. "Reito is fine."

Mikoto remembered this young knight from Ventulus. Many girls swooned over him, and his waltz with the Numen bearer just made it impossible for anyone to forget his face. Knowing that Mikoto needed to get back to school, he offered her a ride. She thought it was only because he wanted to see Natsuki.

Returning her attention back to the nearly deserted, gray street, Mikoto wondered what prompted Natsuki to ignore the knight's feeling. His beautiful hazel eyes glittered to match his dashing smile. Always cleanly shaven, he smelled wonderful even if he dressed in rough, soiled clothes. His voice sounded calm, his manners gentle, but potent. Although Shizuru appeared just as ideal as Kansaki, she was a girl nonetheless. The matter of heart was something Mikoto found hard to understand.

"I'd like to hear the story, Reito-san," Mikoto murmured. She learned last night of the existence of the Army of Caligo, the clan in which Kansaki had been infiltrating, and discovered who Midori was. She believed that the woman dressed in black cloak she saw with Mai at the motel was the one Kansaki was referring to. The discovery just washed away all the flashes of Mai's smiles Mikoto dearly cherished.

"It's a nice story, actually. I just thought you might like it." Kansaki made a left turn at the corner of the street. His smooth driving carried Mikoto through the streets of despair, heading towards the other side of Windbloom—the other side of this hypocritical world where no one gave a damn about what they did not see.

"It happened so long ago that most people nowadays think it was just a myth."

"Maybe it really was," Mikoto said, flashing him a tired, sleepy smile.

Again, Kansaki's merry chortle questioned Mikoto if Natsuki had made the right choice. His charm was dangerously dazzling. "I really hope that it was, Mikoto-chan, so that people don't have to die searching for its greatness and mystery."

Closing her eyes, Mikoto leaned back comfortably in her seat, her lips slightly curving upwards. "It happened so long ago, and…?" she started.

Kansaki glanced at the tiny girl for a second, and then looked ahead into the foggy road before him as he began his story…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _Fifteen hundreds years ago, the Army of Caligo once ruled the world. They condemned and executed all but one hundred and seventy millions civilians over the course of their reign, which lasted for three centuries. It was said that they controlled the weak minds with their wicked spells and destroyed those who opposed them with malicious curses. Town after town was plagued with sudden draughts or floods. Million after million of lives were faced with strings of deadly, infectious diseases. Imposed poverty was their means of power, suppressing the frail citizens and crushing their hopes of ever fighting back._

In her dimmed dorm room, Shizuru lifelessly sank down on the bed, her arms limping along her slim body. By the door, Nao peeked out into the hallway to check for an arrival of a messenger Mr. Kuga promised her. The holy sword bearer was nothing without the sword. The duty of the messenger in question was to retrieve the sword of Fatum before sending them off to Alya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _It wasn't until twelve hundreds years ago that King Yoshitsune* of Windbloom rallied his troops and finally defeated the Army of Caligo, ending the agonizing hundred-year war. Yoshitsune was the Robur bearer, and it was the only occurrence in history of mankind that the holy sword of great strength was passed down from a bearer to his or her bloodline. His grandson, Duke Takumi, was the last Robur bearer, and the sword was lost with him._

Emerging in the midst of the emerald sea, Natsuki and Haruka swam towards the infinite shoreline. The land was covered with thick forest and mountains, blanketed with brewing sea of fog. The gigantic, orange star with pale golden gleams hung low and took up half of the space in the cloudy, greenish-gray skies. The ginger moon was accompanied on the side by two, tiny, bright stars and a dull little one. The sleeping star had long remained to be awakened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _One era of genocide ended, and the next began. After the victory, Yoshitsune drove the Meshkner king and his tribe out of Windbloom for good, ordering death warrant on every Meshkner across the world. To the farthest mountains in the land where no man had ever treaded upon, the defeated clan settled its new state. Small and powerless, they suffered from starvation and lack of technology. They were driven back to the age of cavemen. Conversely, Meshkners were known to be tough individuals and hard workers. They worked together and built what they could. Only a hundred years later, they regained enough wealth to enter the trading world again, attracting merchants and travelers around the world. Their new kingdom was called Alya (heaven)._

Mikoto sat up straight in her seat as she caught a girl walking aimlessly along the empty street. In torn clothes, Akane hugged herself as she moved her heavy step forwards. Faint traces of tear stained the girl's pale face, and her eyes were wide open but void of any emotion.

Kansaki immediately pulled along the curbside, and he and Mikoto rushed out to Akane, who was falling to her knees, shivering in the cold. While the knight carried the sick girl in his arms and made his way back to the car, Mikoto caught the reluctance in his gaze. The look was almost sympathetic, but the indifference in his fast gait told another story. The knight knew exactly what happened to Akane.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Windbloom, now the world's center of power, was threatened by the rise of the evil tribe once again. A hundred year was too short for anyone to forget even if no one wished to shed blood anymore. It was the era of peace one could only dream of, when three holy swords found their masters all at the same time, and nobody dared to touch the old wound. Yoshitsune's son, the aging king of Windbloom, could not send out his army and simply wipe Alya out now. The old king then came up with a plan, offering a truce to the king of Alya. The young Duke Takumi, his ninth son who was set to be Windbloom's next king, was forced to marry one of the Meshkner king's daughters._

A knock came upon Shizuru's door. Nao cautiously opened it and found Dr. Greer in front of her. It was a complete surprise to both Nao and Shizuru, but they followed Dr. Greer without any protest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _In order to avoid national conflict, the Meshkner king pleasantly welcomed the truce. Aside from eight sons, he had but seven daughters, all of whom fine enough to present Alya to the new world. The most beautiful and intelligent of all was Princess Marguerite, who was also lovingly nicknamed 'Tomoe' by the people of Alya. She was an affectionate girl who acquainted herself with commoners, careless of ranks and social status.____At the ripe age of seventeen, she inspected the living conditions around the kingdom and directly reported any trouble to her father. Against her mother's wish, she often stayed out in the poor areas of the town so that she could understand her people better. She made certain that her people had the best they could. She was the dream of every princes and thieves alike._

Marching ahead, Haruka was using the spear to fend off the waist-high grasses for fear of snakes, with Natsuki following about ten feet behind as ordered by the blonde for her own safety. In this unfamiliar realm, Natsuki looked out to the shimmering light over the vast land of deep forest that stood between the two girls and the mountains ahead. The sense of time was completely lost. No morning, noon or night. Time stilled as life grew so vigorously. Everything looked and felt so foreign and untouched to Natsuki—everything but Haruka's golden tresses. If only it was a few shades darker, Natsuki would have rushed to the girl to hold her and would never let go again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _For Duke Takumi, the truce was nothing but a brutal duty for he was deeply in love with his most trusted childhood friend, his former nanny's daughter, Akira. But Takumi knew better than his heart. Being the Robur bearer, he had learnt and accepted his responsibility he owed the world. Breaking Akira's heart and his own, he ended their relationship and journeyed to Alya to ask Princess Tomoe for a hand in marriage._

Mikoto ended up in a motel room a few blocks away from where she had found Akane. The wrecked girl refused to return to Garderobe, and even if she did not elaborate the reason, Mikoto and Kansaki could see it through by now. Akane was snatched away the right to become an Otome, ashamed even to set foot in the campus again. Mikoto was trembling in anger at the Count's revolting act, but Kansaki gently tapped her on the shoulder and shook his head. It would be better to wait for Akane to make a decision how to handle the matter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_However, the most unforeseen event happened. During the months of waiting for Duke Takumi to arrive, Princess Tomoe took a stroll into the woods for the morning hunting as usual. It was right when she shot a rabbit that she found a gypsy hiding nearby. The young gypsy, who could not have been older than twenty, crawled out of the bushes to steal the rabbit. The princess was at first startled, but composed herself and approached the gypsy. With ease, the princess' sincerity and kindness won over the gypsy's suspicion and fear. They sat themselves by the emerald pond as the princess cooked the rabbit for her unexpected guest. Over the meal, the princess did most of the talking. The central topic was the wonderful thoughts she had for her wedding. But she was struck by the gypsy's simple question._

'_What's he like…?'_

_The gypsy kept gobbling the food, but the princess became still at the loss for words. The answer was clear; she did not know. She had never met Duke Takumi, and the most important thing suddenly dawned on her; her freedom was slipping away in the midst of these splendid ideas that would happen on just one day for the world, but leave her damned for the rest of her life._

_Before the princess could come up with an answer to make her feel better, the gypsy moved towards her and handed her a wrapped, long object. The gypsy claimed that the most important thing should only remain with the most important person—that she was unfit to keep the item and was tired from running from those who tried to steal what she never wanted. The gypsy then thanked the princess for the meal and disappeared into the forest._

_That night, the princess returned to her chamber and unwrapped the gypsy's gift. The presence of the sword of Fatum in her hands had absolutely stunned the beautiful princess. She had heard many rumors that the holy sword of destiny was ordained to the lowest of hand once again, but never paid attention to it. And, in that same night, the princess finally found the only answer to her doubt, the true meaning of living. For the gypsy to give up such prestigious belonging to a complete stranger was the true freedom that only the rarest of souls would ever know. She slept with the holy blade by her side, determined to find the gypsy as soon as the dawn broke._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour before the dawn of the new day, Dr. Greer led Shizuru towards the principal's quarter, where the holy sword was kept inside the highly guarded vault. Dr. Greer grabbed the steel knob of the main door and easily turned it, crushing the lock with her bare hand, opening the way for Shizuru. All the while, Nao was waiting outside.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_After waiting at the same spot in the woods for three days, Princess Tomoe was at last rewarded for her attempt. At the emerald pond, the gypsy and she met again by dawn. She promptly returned the Sword of Fatum to the poor woman._

'_Why?' the gypsy questioned, her voice small in unreceptive disappointment._

_The princess could not help but smiled at the slight frown on the gypsy's muddy face. She moved closer to the taller woman and gently held the shivering, rough hands. The gypsy tried to drop the sword, but the princess tightened her grasp, preventing the sword from slipping away._

'_Because I wish to be free,' the princess stated simply._

_In the pool of golden light that partially penetrated through the thick roof of leaves, the gypsy watched the most sincere smile she had ever seen, listening to the simplest yearning in life no one understood but she and the girl before her._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _For better or for worse, Princess Tomoe fell in love with the gypsy. She sneaked into the woods every night to meet the gypsy. Night after night, they filled the air with their passion and drowned their sorrows in the stream of river, longing to forget what tomorrow may bring. Their pure souls shinned brighter than all the stars in the sky as their ardent passion grew faster than the pace of time._

Along the steel, fluorescent-lit corridor into the vault, Shizuru watched the machine scan Dr. Greer's palm. As soon as a long beep was heard, the steel bars lifted. The blazing, green letters flashed on the monitor, greeting Principal Kruger.

Other than the electronic voice saying "Welcome, Principal Kruger", everything was done in absolute silence. Shizuru couldn't even catch the click of the Dr. Greer's heels as though the woman was a ghost. Dr. Greer then proceeded to let the second machine scan her eyes, which resulted in another greeting for Principal Kruger.

"I apologize for the setback. I was ordered to crack these codes right after you returned from Ventulus, but Garderobe was a tough place." Dr. Greer said to Shizuru for the first time. "And now… Kruger has nothing and everything to lose…" A smirk appeared on the woman's face as she punched in a set of codes needed to open the third door.

As Shizuru and Dr. Greer stood looking into the crypt where treasures were kept safely in, all of the chestnut-haired girl's attention was directed right at the only shimmering blade chained against the wall behind a glass case.

Shizuru stalled at the sight. Her mind overwhelmed by the sword's magnificence, she could not quite remember how long it had been since she had last touched it. At last, it was here in front of her. Fate was in her hand again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiding behind a tree near the entrance of the principal's quarter, Nao took a look at her watch, noting that it was already dawn. They had to hurry now to avoid attention from wakened students.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_At the happiest moment of Princess Tomoe's life, the world was crumbling apart with tensions and expectations from the world leaders. The princess' lady-in-waiting found out about the gypsy, and the news reached the king shortly after. The king demanded an end to the disgraceful affair at once as Duke Takumi was expected to arrive in just one week. _

_Devastated, the princess informed her lover of what happened but much to her dismay, the gypsy agreed that it was a right decision. The princess wasn't one to budge. She protested, and in despair, she begged her lover to leave Alya together. The gypsy only accepted it with a heavy heart after an endless argument. This night was painfully long for both of them._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _It was rumored that, a day later, the two were expected to meet at the same pond at midnight, but the princess found no one there. With a leather sack in her hand, she waited for a sign of the gypsy. But even the sun couldn't bring her lover back. The princess hopelessly returned to the castle only to learn the news of the gypsy's suicide. The sword of Fatum was stolen by the time the villagers found the body at the bottom of a cliff. _

On the second floor of Principal Kruger's quarter, Ms. Steinberg stood motionlessly in the middle of the private study room. Her daily check turned out to be worrisome today. The shelf to the vault's opening was turned 90 degrees, and she was rather certain that the person inside was not the principal. The soft sound of footsteps echoing from inside the narrow corridor became more and more distinct each second past. Her heart skipped its beating the instant the Fatum bearer emerged from the darkness, the holy sword in the pale hand. Dr. Greer was right behind Shizuru.

"Traitor," Ms. Steinberg growled, her clenched fists trembling.

"I did not betray anyone," Shizuru said quietly, studying the shiny blade in her hands, spellbound by its mysterious power that was transcending into her as though they were one. "It belongs to me."

"How dare you! Put the sword down!" Ms. Steinberg summoned her arrow and shot right at the girl.

Shizuru instantly veered the sword upwards, splitting the golden arrow in two. One of the pieces swayed from its direction and gouged into the wall, the other was caught by Dr. Greer's bare hand, stopping its sharp, lethal head before it could hit right into the woman's torso. Dr. Greer observed the clean cut on the broken arrow, and then at the Sword of Fatum, in awe of its supremacy.

Ms. Steinberg was no less stunned, but pulled herself together fast. She bombarded the two intruders with countless shots. Shizuru surely could not escape every single one of them. The bursting arrows destroyed the shelves and the furniture. The walls started to crumble down.

The expensive chandelier fell off the ceiling, prompting Dr. Greer to push Shizuru out of harm's way. "Leave this to me." The woman ordered Shizuru. The girl reluctantly nodded and ran out the door.

Ms. Steinberg tried to follow, but Dr. Greer grabbed her collar and threw her against the wall. Choking, she staggered in her kneeling post, bewildered by the inhuman strength. Before she could even think, she ducked her head to avoid Dr. Greer's foot that flew past her head and landed into the wall instead. Dr. Greer kept charging in, with powerful and deadly accuracy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nao jumped out from her hiding place as soon as Shizuru rushed out through the main door of the building. Frowning, she glanced up at the rumbling sound from the second floor.

"I saw Steinberg! Where's Greer!" But Nao flopped down to the ground when the roof of the principal's quarter was blown up, Dr. Greer and Ms. Steinberg flying out through the large crack and landing on the front yard a few feet away from the redhead.

Nao sprinted along the path leading towards the construction site. Shizuru followed suit, occasionally glancing back at Dr. Greer in worry.

Ms. Steinberg darted after Shizuru, dodging iron fists from Dr. Greer all the while. To her surprise, Nao didn't stop at the library, but headed further into the woods. She instinctively knew that Nao had learned the true location of the porthole, but the question remained how the redhead found out about it.

Before another thought came across Ms. Steinberg's mind, Dr. Greer jumped to put herself between the hunter and the hunted. Near the construction site, they both stood still, trying to read the other's next move. Ms. Steinberg then realized that she was facing her greatest enemy when Dr. Greer's right arm morphed into a long blade. Without second thought, she ran into the construction site to buy her self some time to fight back.

Slowly, Dr. Greer stalked along the huge rocks placed around the site, a cold smirk on her face. "Still love to play hide and seek, Yukariko?"

Just when Ms. Steinberg terrifyingly asked herself what this creature really was, Dr. Greer's question hit home without warning. Dr. Greer's voice sounded rather different now. It sounded too familiar and Ms. Steinberg's stomach cringed.

"You can't hide forever. I always find my way back to you." Dr. Greer chuckled bitterly.

Hiding behind one of the rocks, hot tears welled up in Ms. Steinberg's eyes as realization dwelled within her. She didn't know what was going on, whether it was a dream or reality. She didn't know if this hunter was the one she held dear or the one she was supposed to hate. She didn't know if she wanted this moment to last when she had always secretly waited for it to happen after all these years.

"Come out!" Dr. Greer screamed fully in Adriana's voice now and struck her blade hand through the rock, splitting the rock in half and revealing Ms. Steinberg on the other side.

"No! Stop it!" Ms. Steinberg ran away from the ghost of her past, tripping and getting up countless times.

Dr. Greer dashed at the person whom she once most cherished, swinging her weapon left and right, slashing the teacher's clothes. Bleeding and cornered, Ms. Steinberg wilted against a rock, and was immediately pinned down to the graveled ground as the blade hand stabbed down through her shoulder.

But all became silent then. Dr. Greer made no further attack. She just stared at the woman kneeling before her and gradually looked down at the golden arrow stuck in own her chest. She swayed a little, trying to pull the arrow out. Blood poured down severely, but she gave no sign of pain.

Ms. Steinberg shook her head, her face twisted in horror and agony. "Stop this… Please…"

Dr. Greer's blade eventually morphed back into a human arm again, and she fell to sit on the ground, panting. "They didn't tell me that I could die… again…" Her dry chuckle came out with fumes of blood that was purely Adriana's.

Ms. Steinberg hurriedly grabbed Adriana's soft hand before it dropped. She didn't want to know what Adriana had gone through or what the girl had done during the years they were apart. None of it mattered but this fleeting moment that was reminiscent of the old days they would sit in the schoolyard, enjoying the sun and its warmth.

A small, nostalgic smile graced the teacher's face as Adriana squeezed her hand back. "I think… I could wait until the daybreak…" Adriana mumbled, inertly glancing around. Her body began to shake slightly, her coughs intensified.

Ms. Steinberg shut her eyes tightly, biting her lips until they bled. The sun already rose, but Adriana could not see the light anymore. She softly motioned Adriana to lay her head on her lap. Stroking Adriana's forehead, she watched the same faint smile on the girl's face she had missed so, carving it into her mind one last time.

"We'll walk… in the woods… won't we…?" Adriana's whisper demanded no response, as they both knew that they would always have that moment with them.

But Ms. Steinberg could not let it go unanswered this time. "I'll walk with you, Adriana…" She kept her gaze straight ahead when she felt Adriana's hand slipping away from hers. Each and every stone around them cast a shadow of lie, and they were lost in the middle of its madness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Alya celebrated the arrival of Duke Takumi, the Robur bearer of its time, without greeting from Princess Tomoe. The wedding date was set, but the Duke had not even met his future bride yet. He was not offended, thinking that the princess was just shy and nervous._

_Just one day before the wedding, upon a strange request, the Duke traveled into the forest to meet the princess alone. On top of the mountain, in the midst of the sea of fog, a castle carved into the mountain stood tall, awaiting the Robur bearer. He bravely entered the dimming, forlorn palace to find a single throne standing in the middle of the rock-strewn hall, glittering in the midst of pool of light coming down from the ceiling's outlet. And there he first saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the true Princess of Alya._

_Her face so pale, she managed to give him the dearest smile, which could have effortlessly saved the world from its suffering. Although it was lacking the life he always saw in Akira's. He quickly introduced himself and proved his status by pulling out the Sword of Robur from its scabbard and presenting it to her._

_The princess received the sword and kindly gestured him to sit upon the throne. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to cross the line. Surely, Alya would subside under Windbloom's control as soon as they wedded, but he was considerate enough to ponder a second thought. He nodded politely before sitting down where it was destined to be his._

_Gliding around the hall, the princess closely observed the blade of great strength. She then embraced it as she would her beloved. In her arms, the blade that decided one's significance, its price devalued countless others—the one enemy that took her lover's life._

_Turning to face her future groom, Princess Tomoe showed him her last tears to be shed from within._

"_Pull my strings, and claim yourself to be my false king. My heart has been betrayed, my dreams forever delayed," Princess Tomoe whispered. _

_Duke Takumi did not quite grasp what the words meant for he was startled to see her hands bleeding from clutching the blade. He reached out to her, meaning to take a good look at the wound, but the fleet force of his own magnificence pushed him back against the throne. His mouth hung open in shock with great pain as he could only watch the princess' tears streaming down her face, flooding the hall._

_As the news of the Robur bearer's death reached Windbloom, the world was set on fire once again. Nations allied with Windbloom and raced to war with Alya, meaning to wipe out the Meshkners and loot all of their wealth. The men were slain and the women were raped and burned alive by the angry, tired soldiers. The remaining of the tribe had no choice but to escape to the barren mountains thousands of miles away. However, what really drove the Meshkners out of their newfound paradise wasn't an army of militia, but a heart of despair and sorrow that callously consumed the realm._

_Princess Tomoe never came down from the doomed castle even after the discovery of her crime. No one could move her as though she was a stone. Her tears drowned the forest and towns. Her damned spirit robbed Alya of its day and night, leaving it only twilight with no sense of time. Alya turned into a cursed realm with creatures born of hatred and feasting on malice, its trees hissed of poisons and rivers of diseases. _

_Days turned into months. Months turned into years, but the pain did not die with time. The princess wept and wept until her body dried of any fluid. Once in a while, she would crawl around the hall as a moving skeleton, screaming and screeching her grief into the air, thundering the whole deserted kingdom as a living sign of her dying soul._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki's Voice Over _Eleven hundreds years had passed, but the princess waited and waited… for her love to return…_

Passing down the narrow path between cliffs of rock, Shizuru marched ahead into the fog, Nao closely behind. Slowly, the emerald sea washed up to their ankles and carried them away—to another world and time no one learned of its true existence. They looked back to the path they had come down, but the sight was swallowed completely by the mist.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun was bright and strong, claiming the new day of winter. Standing among the bewildered students, Mikoto quietly watched the dead body on Ms. Steinberg's lap. She had been here since the fight started. She had seen where Shizuru and Nao had gone. But none of it registered its significance in her head as the words from the conversation with Kansaki echoed in her mind.

'_I don't see how it's a nice story. They suffered. The princess, her lover and the Robur bearer… all of them…' Mikoto frowned at Kansaki who was driving her along the streets._

_Kansaki chortled again. 'Loving someone is the truest freedom you'll ever get, Mikoto-chan.'_

'_I think it's the other way around. It isn't freedom since they couldn't choose whom they loved.' Mikoto then let out a sigh. She understood now that it wasn't that Natsuki had made the wrong decision. It was because they were confined within his or her prison of passion. 'Where's the freedom in that…?'_

_Turning the wheel again, Kansaki just smiled. 'Just don't let it cage you, and it'll set you free.'_


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

After the murder of President Chrysant, the Republic of Aires was left disintegrated and most of its infrastructure was damaged by the riots. Houses were burnt. Shops were robbed and destroyed. Ports were fought over between the mobs and the police. People were either starving in the streets or being locked up in jails. The coldness of winter failed to ease its blazing wound.

Inside the late president's office, Mr. Kuga sat at the head of the long table, accompanied by fifteen other national leaders, Ira's allies. As ordered, all of them had called back their Meister Otome and trainees from Garderobe, making sure Windbloom could not borrow their strength to fight back.

Twenty minutes into the meeting, the sixteenth representative finally showed up. Mr. Kuga looked up from the desk and leaned back in his leather chair, staring at the large man by the doorway.

"Welcome, Cardinal Sakomizu," Mr. Kuga said and gestured the Cardinal of Windbloom to the available next to him.

All eyes were upon the newest arrival now.

Cardinal Sakomizu glanced around the room, a briefcase in his hand. His belly pumped up and down according to his fast, ragged breathing. Sweat beads formed over his forehead.

"Sit down," Mr. Kuga repeated his request quietly, his tone heavy of command.

Sakomizu slowly moved to sit beside the Master of Ira. "I'll be quick, gentlemen. I've come to inform you of your violations against International Security Council's peace treaty section 204:1079 and 311:33—"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Mr. Kuga interrupted.

"Umm, no, thank you," Sakomizu said. But a maid promptly served him a drink anyway. He studied the cup of coffee for a second, dreading if it was poisoned. But he had to take a sip under the pressure from every stare around the room.

Sakomizu gulped down the hot drink. "We… we demand that you retreat your troops out of Aires—"

"Blasphemy! Aires is entering a new political era that doesn't require an international interference! Our ailing Vice President has appointed Mr. Kuga as Chief of Aires Army. He is not going anywhere!" Aires General Carter stated, banging his fist on the table.

As the whole room burst into nonsensical scolding across the table, Sakomizu just wondered how much the Master of Ira had paid them all or by what means used to control them. Windbloom was in a very difficult position now, its list of allies growing thin. Three members of the Security Council already sat here, boasting about Mr. Kuga's rights to rule Aires in this emergency state.

Mr. Kuga, as quietly as always, stood up and motioned Sakomizu to follow him out to the balcony to have a small talk. He slid the glassy door shut behind the Cardinal and smiled.

"They're animals. It's no use talking to them," Mr. Kuga said.

"What makes us humans then?" Sakomizu asked sincerely, blinking.

"The ability to think not only for our own needs, but others' as well."

Sakomizu looked even more puzzled. "Have you been doing that?"

"Always." Mr. Kuga inwardly chuckled at the Cardinal's naive little questions. He looked down to the chaos in the streets below. Aires soldiers, now under his control, were trying to reinstall order to the city. But none of the troubles before him could shake him as much as the news of Adriana's demise.

Long before Natsuki was born, he and his former wife often took Adriana out to an ice-cream shop, 'Windbloom Deli', in downtown, the girl's most favorite place. They would spoil her with all the candies from _Magic Ride_. Anything Adriana wanted, she got it. They were one loving family until Mr. Kuga's dream caught up with him and reality kicked in. He had a plan, and Adriana faithfully upheld it. The lanky girl was always the talented one, and the most generous of all. Mr. Kuga wanted someone else to take up the job of impersonating Dr. Miyu Greer, but Adriana adamantly insisted, not trusting anyone else for the task. Mr. Kuga's dream was also hers.

Harshly gripping the steel rail, Mr. Kuga trembled slightly as his vulnerability seeped through his stony heart to the surface of mortality for the first time. For a moment in his entire life, he felt lost with Adriana gone. Chie's ruthless act upset him a great deal, but he could not care less now. One of his children was murdered, and his enemy would pay for it.

"I'd like to avoid further bloodshed, Cardinal. And I can't see anyone who could help preventing it other than you."

Sakomizu hesitantly pointed down to the streets. "Hundreds of Aires citizens died everyday, Mr. Kuga. I'm not sure I follow you."

"Aires is just another step closer to world peace. I want you to save your countrymen. Tell your people that I wish no war against them, that we could live in peace together… under my laws."

Sakomizu's eyes widened as the enormous glow of a blast erupted less than ten blocks away. Mr. Kuga leisurely lit up a cigarette, unaffected by the thundering sound or the screaming from the people.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thick clouds stretched out in the twilight skies as far as the eye could see, hovering over the boundless land of forest. The leaves swayed as the gentle wind journeyed from one mountain to another. The birds sang softly, and the smell of spring was forever present. In this cursed realm, everything seemed so untouched and beautiful in Natsuki's eyes.

Looking through a binocular, Natsuki had positioned herself along the gigantic branch of a tree, looking for a sign of a trail that might lead across the vast lake before them. West of the emerald sea where Natsuki and Haruka entered Alya, deep jungle fenced before the lake that surrounded the series of colossal mountains ahead. Natsuki believed that the mythical castle located at the top of the highest, rocky mountain, was hidden behind the thick layers of haze.

"Do you see anything?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, mountains…"

"You can see them without a binocular, all right!" Haruka slumped down on the ground and unpacked a can of tuna. "Three days is the limit, I say. After that, I suggest we go back and tell to the principal that the sword was already gone. I don't understand why anyone would want to be a sword bearer. Look at you." The blonde made a face, waving her fork around.

Natsuki briefly glared down at the yapping girl below. "We've been here for three days already. Jesus, check the palm."

Haruka fumbled for the electronic device in the backpack, and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God, you are right for the first time, Kuga!"

Natsuki shook her head, grumbling to herself. "Why did I pick a blonde for this trip?"

Catching the muttering words, Haruka looked up at the dark-haired girl. "Principal Kruger didn't choose me, but _you_ did?"

Natsuki stopped, blushing at the revelation.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew it! A thousand years from now, kids will read, 'The first Numen bearer of Windbloom chose Suzushiro Haruka (instead of her bed partner) as a companion to retrieve the Sword of Robur!'"

Natsuki helplessly returned her attention to the task at hand. Although Haruka was not the smartest choice, the girl seemed to be the only alternative. As much as Mai was qualified for the mission, Haruka was harmless. Natsuki certainly did not want someone that would cause her to constantly watch her back. And even if her mother trusted Nao for some reason, the redhead seemed to be able to lie left and right without batting an eyelid.

_Shizu—Damn it…_

Doubt hit Natsuki again. She could not seem to cast Shizuru out of her head. The bitterness thawed inside her when she kept thinking back to the time when they fought together across the desert. It was a different story now. Things had changed since then. The holy swords changed everything.

Natsuki sighed. Glancing down at Haruka, who was enjoying the tuna too much for her liking, she just wished she had more friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The past three days had been the most hectic period Ms. Steinberg could remember working at Garderobe. The rumors of fake Dr. Greer somehow escaped from the autopsy lab. Thus, the story of the search for third holy sword inevitably spread like wildfire. Ms. Steinberg had already given up checking on the construction site. After being released from the police station on bail, she had been getting drunk with Sagisawa, not caring about anything anymore.

With all the soldiers and tanks marching through the streets as an alert declared by Windbloom government in response to the unrest around the world, here she was, standing in front of the recently planted tomb of a mere stranger—a distant colleague named Miyu Greer. How pointless Adriana's life was when the girl could have been someone great if it were not for a man's delusional ambition. Ms. Steinberg did not know where to bury her grief when Adriana had not a tomb of her own.

"Hi, Ms. Steinberg." At the voice, Ms. Steinberg looked up to see a small smile on Mikoto's face.

The tiny girl was standing on the other side of the tomb, two bouquets of flowers in her hands. Quietly, she put one of them in front of a gravestone behind Adriana's, and then walked to Ms. Steinberg and gave another bouquet for the dead woman.

"Save it, Minagi-san. It isn't Dr. Greer you knew."

Mikoto smiled. "It's for the soldier who lost in war. I don't have to know her."

Ms. Steinberg looked down, biting her lips to stop herself from breaking down again.

"Principal Kruger called me last night and demanded me to help Natsuki search for the third sword. I'm allowed to bring a companion with me," Mikoto said.

Ms. Steinberg coughed to even out her voice. "I wish you a safe journey, Minagi-san."

"I just… I'd like to ask you a favor, Ms. Steinberg."

"What can I do for you?"

"If I should never come back, please occasionally give some flowers to the tomb behind Dr. Greer's."

Ms. Steinberg read the name on the gravestone, a little puzzled. "The Violas…?"

"Thank you." Mikoto gave the teacher a smile and left the graveyard. She had been thinking all night after the call from Principal Kruger, and finally decided to take Akane with her.

Deprived of the qualification to become an Otome, Akane was left without a future. The girl's guardian would likely disown her if he ever learned of the misdeed. People would doubt if it was really a rape since the rumor of Akane's relationship with the Count had been going on for some times now. All faults lay upon the girl's shoulders, and Mikoto sympathized her friend greatly. The Sword of Robur could be the only chance to turn Akane's life around.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting still on the bed in the motel room, Akane stared down at Count Krawcyzk, who was kneeling before her. His hands trembling, his face bathed with tears of guilt. All kinds of thoughts and worries stormed through Akane's mind as she listened to his profuse apology. He had been waiting in the cold in front of the motel the whole night before Akane took pity on him and let him in. Since she could neither go to Garderobe nor Mr. Kuga now, Count Krawcyzk was the only resort she had.

"I'll take full responsibility of what I did. Please marry me, Akane-chan," the Count pleaded, clutching her hands.

Akane tried to lose his grip, but he would not let go. "Kazu-kun, I—"

The Count held her closely. "I couldn't think clearly and—and I did the most terrible thing, Akane-chan, but I love you. I want to make it right again. Please give me another chance."

A long, heavy sigh escaped Akane's lips. She did not know what to do when she could never deny the warmth of his embrace. She was in love with a wrong person, and foolishly found herself at a dead-end.

"Please don't leave me, Akane-chan…"

With the plea, warm tears made their way up to Akane's eyes. She gently lifted his face up with her palms, contemplating. The problem would solve if she married the Count right now, but Mikoto's offer was tempting. A fresh start was what she had always wanted. It was one last shot she had to become a new person without the pressure to catch up with her honor-bound sisters' fame, or living under the Fatum bearer's shadow anymore. It was the only chance she could prove her worth to Mr. Kuga and, most of all, to herself.

"I'm leaving for Alya with Mikoto sempai tonight. If I ever become a sword bearer, I'll come back for you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trekking deep into the wide, thick jungle, the past three days had been a tiresome attempt for both Nao and Shizuru. They were going around in circle. While every tree looked the same, the rocks kept changing their positions as if they had a mind of their own. The mountains seemed to move further away every time they looked up. The flocks of crows flew above like a dark cloud, ceaselessly following them everywhere, screeching in a foreign language as a warning to one another of the two intruders.

Both wearing black cloaks, Nao and Shizuru marched ahead, sweating profusely. The damp air felt heavy and clotted in their lungs. It was cold one minute, humid and warm the next.

They finally lost their energy along the trail of the forever dimming twilight skies. Calling it a day, they settled by the lake. They had not been talking much at all during the past days, each always conscious of the other's movement.

Sitting by the bank of the lake, Nao had some dry food for dinner and quietly observed Shizuru, who was scheduled to set up the camp and stand guard tonight. Fatum's blade was wrapped in a thick, leather cloth; the sword hanging over Shizuru's shoulder at all time. Nao could do so much as glanced at it, and would always receive the suspicious look from her Kouhai then.

Seeing how sternly Shizuru sat next to the camp, the holy sword firm in her hands, Nao had to laugh aloud at the obvious display of discontent. Even when Nao stood guard at night, Shizuru never fell asleep. Paranoid only exhausted the girl's body and mind without realizing it.

"Relax, Fujino. Smile a little."

Shizuru swiftly looked at the lake instead as though the mere sight of Nao repulsed her.

"Honestly, if you keep going like this, you won't make it to the mountain," Nao said, giggling.

Shizuru raised her brows in mockery. "You must have needed it so badly to want me around as a sidekick."

Their little exchange of words soon fell short, their intent gazes locked. But it was Nao's turn to become paranoid. Fearing that Shizuru might have read her true intention, she turned away to avoid the eye contact and let out a subtle sigh when the chestnut-haired girl knowingly got up and walked away. Silence and distance were the best cure to their staggering alliance.

Picking the canned food with her fork, Nao scoffed at the thought of the Sword of Robur. She still recalled vividly of the years she spent in Meshk, spying on the Dark Knights. Her life solely revolved around the mission given by Mr. Kuga, murdering numerous lives without sparing a second thought. However, everything turned upside down when she learned of the rumors of her long lost mother, who was sent to Alya to retrieve the Sword of Robur more than twenty years ago, but had never returned.

When life after all had a purpose, Nao became reluctant to carry out Mr. Kuga's orders. Given hope and lured by the dream of redemption, she abandoned everything at hand and returned to Garderobe in an attempt to search for _the_ door. Mr. Kuga was enraged by Nao's defiance, but gradually gave in and allowed her to do what she pleased under one condition. If only Nao retrieved the Sword of Robur for him, he would set her free of their bond.

Glancing at Shizuru, who was disappearing fast behind the trees, Nao scorned the girl to the core. Shizuru reminded her so much of her old self, blindly willing to sacrifice for Mr. Kuga. The fact that Shizuru involuntarily became the Fatum bearer only made it worse; the world had no justice, rewarding the murderers with such a prize.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Striding further away from the camp spot, Shizuru was amused by the air that grew lighter and lighter each moment past. Her breathing became regular, and the damp smell slowly faded away. Perhaps, it was a great idea to literally keep distance from Nao, who seemed to radiate the air of spite all around so distinctively in this land of lost time.

Although the duty to find the third sword was urgent, the only reason that deprived Shizuru of sleep was her concern for Natsuki's safety. Three days into Alya, Natsuki and Haruka left no trail anywhere. Shizuru had learned about the cursed kingdom from the pamphlet she found in Mr. Kuga's private library, and she could only pray that no adversity had yet fallen upon Natsuki and her friend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in front of Mrs. Kuga's home, Principal Kruger was draped in casual clothes, an attempt to blend in with the crowd. After the collapse of her quarter, she had been staying at a five-star hotel for the time being. With a herd of news reporters rioting in front of Garderobe's front gate. Secluded in her suite, she was bombarded with letters from the reporters, and was even bribed from some publishers to allow an exclusive interview.

After a few knocks, her old friend came answering the door. A wide smile plastered all over Mrs. Kuga's lined face as the woman jumped to give Principal Kruger a hug. The two women then retreated into the house.

Mrs. Kuga brought some tea for the guest. "Where is Natsuki? Is that girl doing all right at school? She isn't in some kind of trouble, is she?" The woman patted her own chest a little.

"No, absolutely not. She…" Principal Kruger moved beside the shorter woman and smiled. "She's busy with school."

Washing some dishes at the sink, Mrs. Kuga had a small smile on her face, the one looking almost dejected and heartbroken. The look alone just stabbed Principal Kruger with a pang of guilt.

"She'll be a great one, won't she?" Mrs. Kuga mumbled, cleaning the china dishes.

"She is," Principal Kruger said, beaming.

"Will she be all right…?" Mrs. Kuga then turned to stare at her guest. "Will my baby come back again?"

Principal Kruger stopped. She had not visit Mrs. Kuga for several years and had never bothered to. School matters and getting acquainted with political figures and high society people always came first. Yet she dared to come here today to tell her friend that she had just sent her daughter on a deadly mission and could not guarantee if the girl would ever come back.

Mrs. Kuga could see through it. "You always have a reason for what you do, and that scares me sometimes. You're too much like Hideaki."

Principal Kruger sighed, glancing out the kitchen window. Mr. Tsukino, the neighbor, was hauling some trashcans around the front lawn. At the sight of this unfamiliarly bland neighborhood, she wondered how her life would be if she chose her marriage over Garderobe. But her ambition exceeded all other delusional desires. Being alone in a grand mansion was better than ending up alone in a sad, modest home.

"Let's not talk about the old days. We've come too far now. The Republic of Aires is in a total state of chaos, and no one is willing to help. Windbloom is probably next on the list. Thousands of soldiers are everywhere now." Principal Kruger started pacing around, looking at the furniture her friend might have to leave here. "It's not safe here anymore. I've already arranged a place for you to stay—"

"When he framed me, you never tried to get me out."

Principal Kruger paused. Obviously, she had underestimated her friend all along. Mrs. Kuga was neither insane nor clueless. "Because he threatened to kill you…"

Mrs. Kuga nodded unconvincingly. "I figured as much. That's why I still trusted you to take care of Natsuki."

Principal suppressed her annoyed sigh at the mention of the rights over Natsuki. "You know I would never hurt your daughter—"

The doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation and leaving the two women lost in the absent years they failed to make amend.

"I ordered some food as soon as you called me to say you were coming," Mrs. Kuga said, walking out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Food delivery, ma'am!" A young woman in a red uniform and a red cap held out two plastic bags to Mrs. Kuga.

Principal Kruger swiftly handed out a few notes to the delivery person. "It's on me," she said, winking at Mrs. Kuga.

With a resigned, but cheery smile on her face, Mrs. Kuga clutched the bags in her hands.

"By the way, a delivery especially for Miss Kruger." The woman in red stepped in and closed the door. Pulling out a gun equipped with a silencer, she shot Mrs. Kuga in the head.

Principal Kruger froze, unable to blink or scream when her friend fell lifeless next to her feet. Mrs. Kuga lied flat on her back, blood pouring out of the wound on her forehead, her body trembling a little until it gradually became still.

Taking the cap off, the delivery woman brushed her shoulder-length blonde hair a little, briefly looking into the mirror hanging on the wall to study her own reflection.

Mouth wide open, Principal Kruger spent every ounce of her energy to stay on her feet. Eventually, a realization dawned on her. Erstin Ho, a Garderobe graduate of five years and one of Mr. Kuga's apprentices, was standing in front of her.

"It's been a while, Principal Kruger," Erstin said, flashing a shy smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting on a rock, Natsuki had been watching over their belongings, waiting for Haruka to take a bath at the small, emerald pond. Everything was green and lively around them, unlike what she had heard of the legend. Natsuki grinned to herself; it could not have been nicer, with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of ice tea in another, Alya was truly Heaven.

"This place isn't as creepy as you made it out to be. I kinda like it." Haruka's voice came along with the merry whistling as the girl approached their rest area. She was wrapped in only a white towel. The long strands of wet hair glued to her bare shoulders

Exhaling the smoke, Natsuki looked the other way.

"Don't be so rude, Kuga. I'm not that ugly!" Haruka pouted, both hands on her hip. But the towel fell off, causing the girl to yelp in horror.

Shaking her head, Natsuki took a towel out of her backpack, ready for a bath herself. Although she briefed Haruka as soon as they got here, the blonde's good mood seemed to elevate in such an alarming pace that she doubted if her companion really understood the rightful significance of this journey.

"Sing," Natsuki ordered Haruka as she stalked towards the direction of the pond.

Haruka looked puzzled, hastily pulling the towel around her body tighter.

"Sing anything so I'd know where you are."

"Excuse me. I'm not interested in peeking at your narcissistic homo ass, okay?"

Natsuki blushed furiously, trembling. She rarely ever looked twice in the mirror, and Shizuru was an accident she had no control of. Flicking the cigarette away, she just spun on her heels and left, not wanting another nonsensical conversation with the blonde.

Grumbling like an old woman, Haruka scurried to retrieve the cigarette butt and stuffed it into a heat-resistant, disposable bag that was normally used to keep people from littering cigarette butts along the streets. To the blonde, Natsuki was the real monster people talked about in the myth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eighty feet away from the campsite, Natsuki reached the pond and looked around. The golden pool of light poured down through the roof of leaves and reflected its brilliance off the surface of emerald water, which was partially covered with Azolla and duckweed floating on the surface. The deep jungle shielded the place from all eye, only the obnoxiously loud singing of Windbloom national anthem was heard. Haruka was not a Windbloom native, but spending years living in the country must have affected her somehow.

Taking off her clothes, Natsuki cruised through the tall spike-rush and took a full dive into the pond, water splashing everywhere. Laughing at herself, she scrubbed the mud off her face and body. The crystal clear water's cool temperature fended off the clammy feeling she had been carrying all day. The green grasses made a soft cushion under her bare feet. At this moment, she was no less ecstatic than Haruka was, playfully leaping at the fishes swimming around her. But the jovial bath came to an abrupt halt. Her head shot up as she realized that Haruka's singing had already stopped.

"Suzushiro…? Hey, are you still there…?" Natsuki shouted into the woods, but there was no reply. She then leapt at the bank, reaching for the towel. It was so stupid of her to let her guard down; Haruka might be in trouble now. "Suzushiro! Suzushiro! Ans… answer… me…" Her voice suddenly trailed off as the tip of a shiny blade swung in front of her and pointed in her face. Gripping the stalls of grasses in panic, she jerkily looked up at the intruder.

With the Sword of Fatum firm in her grasp, Shizuru stood by the bank of the pond with a look of bafflement in her narrowing eyes. Her chest heaved up and down, slightly out of breath. The air rapidly grew colder, the gust of wind stronger. The colossal moon in the backdrop hung so low against Shizuru's back, glittering light rendered the girl's profile. The crimson gaze fixed on the dark-haired girl in the water for a moment, and then relentlessly scanned the area for a sign of something.

"What was that noise?" Shizuru's question came in a rasped, alarming voice.

Right when confusion, surprise, fear and hope mingled together in a storm of doubts, Natsuki could not help laughing, which prompted Shizuru to raise her brows in amazement.

"That was your roommate singing," Natsuki replied, chortling.

Resting her chin on her palm, Natsuki studied the pale face, the taller girl's smile of relief infused her own. Extraordinarily, just when she thought that they were a world apart, Shizuru appeared out of nowhere. At this moment, she neither cared for the blade that was carelessly dangling in front of her face, nor was she disturbed. All she saw was the intense ache hidden behind the deep concern in the crimson eyes. Mercifully, the façade started to subside in this scarce privacy they had.

Shizuru quietly put the sword away and knelt down before Natsuki, tucking the strands of raven hair behind the girl's ear and stroking her face. The strange wind of forlorn spring blew against their faces, eloping all troubles from their minds. The stillness of time tricked every mind, robbing one of all reasons and shame. The world would burn, and turn. Pages of history unfolded and then repeated in circle. A war broke. A dream shattered. A heart of bravery and a life sacrificed, but no one would remember any of it by the next dawn of Alya.

Nothing seemed to matter much to Natsuki when she felt Shizuru's touch for the first time in what seemed like months. In an urgent, yet poised longing, Shizuru slowly bent down just in time the younger girl involuntarily tiptoed. The soft cattails and bulrushes bounced Natsuki's feet off, and the cool water lifted her body higher. Without much thought, Natsuki entangled her arms around Shizuru's neck, pulling herself up to fully receive a passionate kiss. But they kept their eyes opened. In this fleeting moment of rare faith, they wanted to witness it all. While Alya trapped its princess with her own sorrow for eternity, it liberated those who truly wished to be freed.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Pulling the white cloak down her head, Haruka kept on singing Windbloom national anthem, chasing away all the birds from the area. Unfortunately, one bird stayed behind, seemingly attracted to the blonde's divine voice.

"We shall march ahead beyond the border and take their land! A soldier's duty; destroying our friends and keeping our enemies safe! Wait… what's that…?"

Haruka's singing paused as she turned around and spotted a two-foot-long beak sticking out behind the tree trunk. Bravely, she strode towards the amusing sight, but halted in her track at what she found. An eight-foot-tall, colorful parrot was looming above her, peering down. Haruka almost wet herself when she saw the bird's feet, which looked more like an uncanny enlargement of a vulture's, equipped with sharp, strong claws. Its beak was unnaturally long and deadly by the look of it.

"Stay put, freaky parrot!" Haruka pointed up at the bird's face.

The creature stomped its foot, proving its abnormal flexibility. Haruka's eyes widened, scooting a few feet away. Her back against a tree, she glanced at the double-bladed axe lying on top of the pile of her belongings some distance away.

"Freaky parrot!" the bird echoed.

Haruka's face flushed red in anger, displeased to be called a parrot by a parrot. But she was in no position to command the creature at the moment.

"Hey, we're friends, yes?" As Haruka moved a little closer to the bird, she had never smiled as sweet a smile in her entire life. "Speak Japanese much? Spanish? Well, I don't, so let's stick with Engrish."

"Friends… Friends…!" the bird echoed again. Haruka had spoken so fast; it could only catch the word. It bent down and picked up a pink worm as big as a coral snake, swinging it around cheerfully.

Haruka paused as the worm thrash about and kept slapping in her face, her clenched fists trembling. She swore to eat the parrot alive when she had the chance.

"What is… that… thing…?" Natsuki's voice interrupted.

Haruka turned around, and was stunned to see Shizuru by the raven-haired girl's side. Natsuki was clad in a white cloak, her hair still wet. Shizuru appeared rather amused more than alarmed by the sight of the creature.

"Thank God you're here, Shizuru! Wait, how did you get here!" Haruka irritably whacked the worm off her face, wiping the slimy liquid off with her cloth.

"Do you need help over there?" Shizuru asked the blonde. All of her attention was on the giddy, giant bird.

"It's my new pet. Hah." Haruka pretended to shrug casually, while scurried to her friend's side. "His—his name is umm—hmm—Max…"

Natsuki frowned at the choice of name. "I hope he's as tame as a dog, Suzushiro. Jeez, you had me worried back there. I thought you were killed or something."

"I'm honored by your concern, Numen bearer." Haruka nudged Shizuru. "What's this? You got your sword back, too? What are you doing here?"

Natsuki's gaze met with Shizuru's, who gradually looked away. Shizuru didn't have to say it; the taller girl obviously was not here on Principal Kruger's terms. Ever since the discovery of the secret crypt under her father's garden and the blatant assassination of President Chrysant, the gap between the followers of Garderobe and Ira became too apparent for anyone to ignore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting by the tent Shizuru set up earlier, Natsuki watched Nao moving leisurely along the bank of the lake, totally unaffected by her and Haruka's appearance as though the woman had expected it. Haruka paced around the bonfire, shooing off the giant parrot that followed her every step. Leaning against the tree, Shizuru stood quietly, her gaze fixing on the redhead.

"I say we make a raft. We could cross the lake by tonight," Nao finally said, letting out a lazy sigh.

The dark-haired girl looked out to the lake, wondered by the calmness of its current. Alya might be an unsafe place, but the real danger was a fellow human's corrupted mind.

"How did you find the porthole, Nao-san?" Natsuki asked. Even the Dark Knights did not know. It amazed her that her father found out about it.

Shizuru's head shot up at the question. And by the look on Shizuru's face, it seemed the girl was clueless as well.

Nao chuckled, throwing a few pebbles into the water. "For two hundreds years, Garderobe principals have been the sole keeper of the gate."

Natsuki stared hard at the red-haired Ira, gripping her sword tightly. She did not take kindly of any insult thrown upon Principal Kruger. "Explain," she said curtly.

Nao laughed. "You are so naïve. It's not even funny—"

"Did you hurt her!" Natsuki pulled the sword out and pointed it at Nao. Her heart raced in rage at the thought of Nao threatening the principal for the information.

Arms across her chest, Shizuru just observed the scene.

"She's still alive and kicking, I guarantee. Unfortunately, everybody has something to lose, and Kruger is no exception. I got the information in exchange for her to keep her vanity. She's not the person you imagine her to be, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki was so ready to attack Nao, but Shizuru stepped in her way. "Shizuru!" she barked, her face reddened.

"The only reason we are here is the Sword of Robur. Let's not fight one another… yet." Shizuru shot a deadly glare at Nao.

"Until then, my kouhai," Nao said, winking. "When we get to the castle, I and Suzushiro will take turn trying our hand on the sword. We can't change what is destined to be. That way we don't have to kill one another for it."

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each another. Nao's proposal sounded reasonable, but could a heart overcome its greed?

"Did someone speak my name!" Haruka interrupted.

Shizuru, Nao and Natsuki turned to look at the blonde. Hands on her hip, Haruka was panting and grinning like mad, the huge parrot emerging behind her. Fifteen rounds of thick bamboo scattered around the girl's feet.

"We'll cross the lake in two hours!" Haruka's fist shot up in the air in a firm statement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Along the infinite shoreline of Alya, Mikoto paced back and forth between a log and a large sword lent by Principal Kruger that was stabbed into the white, powdery sand. She constantly looked out to the emerald sea, noting the extremely slow pace of Akane's swimming. Although she was a kind upperclassman, she would never spoil her kouhai. Akane had been given a chance to prove herself, and Mikoto wanted the girl to achieve it on her own.

"Just a hundred meters more, Akane-chan!" Mikoto jumped around.

Lacking the energy to yell back, Akane just nodded and dragged herself towards the land. When Akane finally reached the beach, Mikoto gave the younger girl some water and let her rest. Wheezing, Akane sprawled on her back, eyes closed in sheer exhaustion. It felt as though they had just swum for several kilometers.

"Do you… think… we'll find Shizuru-chan…? She might have drowned… And… and Kuga…" Akane breathed. The news of Shizuru breaking into the principal's quarter had spread all over the school, deeply worrying Akane and Mikoto.

"Don't worry. Shizuru would have been okay, and Natsuki would be the last to drown." Mikoto grinned, but her smile quickly disappeared as a thought of another person who could rival Natsuki came across her mind. Mai had a likely chance to beat out Natsuki even. But talent was nothing when one had not the greatest of heart. Mikoto preferred to believe it this way no matter how naive it might sound.

Grabbing the sword, Mikoto looked up at the series of sky-high mountains before her. Natsuki, the center of her mission, was probably somewhere in the woods, approaching the mountains this very moment. However, another equally important duty was to protect the only surviving Viola. With all the hints Sergey subtly fed her, it all became clear to Mikoto now. She would make sure that Shizuru would walk out of Alya alive, with or without the Sword of Robur.

"Be careful, Akane-chan. All the things we see here can deceive us. It's the land cursed with passion and hate. We mustn't let it get to us." Smiling, Mikoto swung the sword over shoulder and scampered ahead. "Now, let's have some fun, yeah!"

Picking up the ancient dagger granted by Principal Kruger, originally used by Gregory VI of Florence for boar hunting, Akane hurriedly got up and followed the tiny sempai. The girl meant Mikoto no harm, but she decided to keep the current state of her relationship with Count Krawcyzk secret anyway. The sempai had been disapproving of her decision.

"Wait for me, sempai!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the raft, Shizuru was standing in the back, rowing. Nao and Natsuki sat in silence, each looking the opposite way. Completely done in, Haruka was lying flat, her arms and legs stretching out contentedly, snoring away. The blonde succeeded in luring the parrot away and leaving him in the woods before they got on the raft.

Eyes closing for a moment, Shizuru took in the quietness around them, a smile plastered over her face. Two kilometers ahead was the jagged-rock beach and the blanket of strangely colossal vine trees over the steep, rock-strewn mountains. The green of the lake and the soft wind from the east; everything was enormous. Alya exerted a perplexing effect on her; all her worries easily subsided under its ethereal air.

A chortle snapped Shizuru back to the task at hand. She opened her eyes again, puzzled that Natsuki was giggling. Realizing that she had been caught grinning like a fool, she instantly looked down.

Natsuki paused at the sight of Shizuru slightly blushing for the first time.

Shizuru rowed quicker, keeping her face straight. But Natsuki just would not stop staring. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, frowning.

"Smile again." Natsuki's tone was rather serious, sounding almost like an order; Shizuru was unsure how to make her face.

"Get a room," Nao spat, rolling her eyes.

Out of the blue, Haruka's snore stopped. The blonde was rudely stirred from her deep sleep by a faint burning sensation on the back of her hand. To her utter astonishment, an ignited arrow was stuck deep between the rounds of bamboo next to her hand. "What—"

Suddenly, a shower of inflamed arrows bombarded the raft.

"Get down!" Shizuru instantly put herself in front of Natsuki, whipping the arrows off their paths with her sword. Considering the incredible distance between the shore they had left behind and the raft, the shooter was highly accurate and awfully fast and strong.

"What the fuck is going on!" Swerving her sword around to block the shots, Natsuki kneed on Haruka's back, pushing the girl down against the floor.

"Help! We're catching fireeeeee!" Haruka snatched a cloth from her backpack and madly slapped it at the burning spots, but the fire kept spreading.

"You can't put it out! It's the curse of Flamma!" a scimitar sword in her hand, Nao informed, while dodging the arrows left and right.

_Flamma…! _A thought hit Shizuru's mind. It could be no one but a Dark Knight on the shore.

Nao cried out as an arrow speared into her torso, plunging her off the raft.

"Nao-san!" Natsuki glanced into the water, but the spray of arrows prevented her from jumping down to help Nao.

Fire finally caught on half of the raft and climbed onto Haruka's leg. Shizuru immediately kicked the blonde girl off the raft and then grabbed Natsuki's collar.

Natsuki struggled. "No! Don't you—"

Shizuru roughly shove Natsuki into the water and spun around just in time to veer the arrows, gashing them with the Fatum's blade. But some of the flaming shards shot into her face. Grunting in pain, she fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut for a second.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as soon as she resurfaced, but Haruka dragged her and Nao as far away as possible.

The arrows continued to barrage the breaking raft. Blindly, Shizuru backed one step and promptly caught an arrow that flew past her face by an inch with her bare hand. She opened her eyes again and glowered at the vicious flame. She could feel the Dark Knight's power that had transcended into the arrow; it still shook, fighting in her harsh grip. Angrily tossing the arrow away, she grabbed the Sword of Fatum with both hands and made a full, broad turn. A ring of white light emitted from the tip of the sword and spread across the vast lake, blasting the burning arrows into oblivion. The great halo continued to invade through the land and cut through the forest, slashing the thick trees in half, tearing down everything in its path. As the white light at last subsided, the fire on the raft ceased along the shower of arrows.

While the forest screeched its painful cry into the air, Shizuru stood firmly in her spot, her gaze darting along the shoreline like an eagle hunting for its prey.

"Holy mother of God." Haruka gaped, absolutely stunned by Fatum's wrath.

"Shizuru…!" Natsuki called out, one hand holding her sword, while the other dragging the wounded Nao in the water.

When there was no sign of the shooter, Shizuru let out a subtle sigh of relief. Hopefully, the Dark Knight was dead. She then looked up to the rapidly darkening skies. The grayness gathered and molded themselves into massive stormy clouds, intensifying its strength each second past. The mythical land was indeed alive, and it was furious now. Without another thought, she jumped into the water and swam towards her friends. They must cross the lake to get to the beach as soon as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crouching on the muddy ground, Mikoto and Akane looked at each other, their mouths opened in shock. If Mikoto had not sensed the thundering sensation approaching fast enough, they both would have been cut in half along with the trees.

"It must be Shizuru-chan… Shizuru-chan!" Akane shot up to her feet, but the tiny sempai pulled her back down.

"Let's wait a little longer," Mikoto said, glancing around. Surely, something must have happened to cause Shizuru to use the Sword of Fatum. She felt the urgency to find the girl, but could not risk Akane's life either.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It started to rain heavily when Shizuru and the rest reached the shallow shore. They could not possibly remain at the beach, needing a higher ground to escape the rising water. They found a thick, long vine and tied it to one another's waist. Shizuru climbed first, followed by Haruka. Natsuki was the last as she helped Nao slowly up the almost perpendicular cliff. However, after staggering up along the cliff for nearly four hundreds meters above sea level, their pace slowed down tremendously.

"I can't see anymore!" Haruka yelled up to Shizuru, harsh drops of rain stinging down all over her face.

With the weight of Nao on her as well, the rock beneath Natsuki's foot failed to support the both of them and she slipped, dragging Haruka down with them.

Shizuru intertwined the vine around her arm and pulled it, barely stopping the fall. She slipped a few meters down as well. Fortunately, Haruka regained her composure and quickly threw herself back to the stony surface, clinging to the gaps between the rocks.

Natsuki let the vine swung her back to the cliff and tiptoed on a very narrow path, not trusting to support her and Nao's weight on the vine at the moment. Eyes narrowing in fatigue, Nao just weakly hung onto Natsuki's neck.

Clinging to the rock, Shizuru looked up to the thick mist towering the mountain top, squinting in the rain. With the scorching pain in her right arm, she suspected it was broken from the pulling. There was no way they could make it so far tonight. She then tapped the vine, getting attention from Haruka and Natsuki below.

"There's a concaved area up there! We'll stay there for the night!" Shizuru pointed up.

Haruka adamantly nodded, dying for a rest. Natsuki nudged Nao a couple of times, keeping the woman awake.

Soon, Shizuru climbed up to the cave large enough for a living room. Kneeling at the edge, she pulled Nao up with her good arm, giving Natsuki free hands to climb into the cave. Safe on the stable ground, they slouched down and lied on their backs, totally out of breath.

Crawling further in to avoid the spray of rain, Haruka tossed her axe aside and tried to set up a bonfire, shivering in the cold. But the fierce wind thwarted the attempt. "Damn it! Burn you! Buuuuuuurn!"

Nao feebly lifted her hand up. "_Flamma…_"

The three girls' heads shot up at the whisper of the spell. After all, the Saints of Ira were once part of the ancient army of darkness.

"This one is for life…" Nao said. And fire came into life, lighting up the dimming cave.

Haruka quickly put her hands over the fire for warmth, whilst Shizuru inertly stared at the bonfire, gripping the broken arm to still its quiver.

Taking her soaking cloak off, leaving only a thin, white robe on, Natsuki moved towards the redhead, gently putting one hand over the wound, the other gripping the arrow. Nao shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, biting her lips.

"You'll be all right," Natsuki said simply and pulled out the arrow in one swift motion.

Hollering, Nao sprung up on her knees, crawling around in madness. Natsuki followed the staggering woman, trying to calm her down.

Nao weakly pushed the dark-haired girl away. "I… do it… can… myself…" But she soon fell unconscious in the girl's arms, her face as pale as a sheet.

Panting, Natsuki lied down beside the redhead and hastily chanted the healing spell, locking Nao in her embrace. Every spell took enormous concentration and strength. Although her skill had much improved since last journey, she just hoped that she could stop the bleeding in time.

Shizuru leaned back against the wall, silently absorbing the sight of two bodies cuddling on the floor. After a long while, Natsuki's hymn began to subside. The raven-haired girl gradually fell asleep, exhausted by the amount of the energy spent on the spell.

"I've heard some stories from Kuga."

Haruka's mumbling took Shizuru's attention away from Natsuki. Shizuru turned to look at her friend, perplexed by the grim look on the blonde's face. Haruka had stopped shivering after receiving some warmth from the fire.

"Will you really fight us?" Haruka looked up to meet Shizuru's impassive gaze.

Grabbing her sword, Shizuru unsteadily stood up and trudged towards the edge of the cave, looking out to the lake below. "I… I'll fight for the right cause."

Haruka stared into the rain. "Everybody believes they're doing the right thing. You, Kuga, her father… What's the truth then?"

Shizuru eventually sat down, clinging tiredly to the cold wall. Leaving the sight of Natsuki behind, she squinted at the white haze above, her heart as heavy as the downpour. "The truth is the winner is always right."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rain kept pouring down like crazy. Thunders rumbled, lightning striking the ground repeatedly. A shadowy figure slowly emerged from the water, edging towards the shallow beach. The hood slid down to reveal the soaking, fiery hair that perfectly matched the ring of fire that burnt around her clenched fist, blazing against the downpour.

Ever since she was knighted by the ailing Prince of Caligo a few nights ago, she had been blessed with its darkest power. It punished the injustice that had always plagued her in her dreams, and praised her will and strength to annihilate her foe. Trained by Midori over the past months, her power grew at an alarming pace. She was ready for any task, keen to prove her worth to His Holiness, Prince Nagi of Meshk.

After Count Krawcyzk informed her of Akane's plan, Mai tracked down the girl and Mikoto into the woods and found the porthole. But she arrive the shore before them, thanked to Akane's inability to keep up with Mikoto. From the moment she set foot on Alya, she marched ahead, fearless and restless. Her heart raced in anticipation. Her blood boiled in wantonness. Her hand itched to rule the future—to raze with sheer strength. She did not rest for a single moment. Her desire endlessly drove her forwards, and it greatly intensified as she trekked deep into Alya. She kept trudging through the woods until she reached the vast lake and spotted Natsuki on the raft.

An ambush was the means to stop her opponents. She particularly aimed at Nao and Haruka to eliminate any potential rival for the third sword. However, there she nearly succumbed to an untimely death at the Sword of Fatum's fury. The second the white ring assaulted the shoreline, she threw herself onto the ground, the light cutting into the air just a few inches above her head. The curse she had cast upon the arrows was all but destroyed. Thrilled, she lied trembling on her stomach as only one thought storming into her mind. The last remaining holy sword must be hers and hers only. She would burn every soul to make certain of it.

Noting the water level that came up to her waist, Mai knew she could not stay at the beach. But she did not plan to either for she could not stop now. Looking up to the mountain top, the ultimate reward was hidden above the mist. Spreading her arms out to feel the grace of Alya, Mai tilted her head up and opened her mouth to taste the damned princess' angry tear. Her endless laughter echoed up against the thundering skies.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"Open the coffin. Yeah, the one on the right."

Locked inside a rectangular box, Principal Kruger heard Erstin's voice through the tiny gaps between the planes of wood. After the murder of Mrs. Kuga, Erstin injected her with anesthetic. She only regained her consciousness a few hours ago, having no idea what time or day it was. Her lips were parched, her throat extremely dry. Her stomach was crying from hunger, but she felt nauseous and wanted to vomit instead.

The lid was lifted up. Bright sunlight poured down upon the principal's face, she had to cover her eyes with both hands. Now that her head was a bit lighter, loud chattering and yelling in many different languages pounded into her ears. She slowly sat up and looked around, realizing that she was in the back of a truck that was parked in an alley. A crowded street lied ahead at the alley's entrance. Men and women, clad in desert clothes, wandered through.

"My master wishes to have a word with you," Erstin said, handing the principal a cell phone.

Messy head, Principal Kruger unsteadily put the phone to her ear.

"Welcome to Gulzar. How do you like the trip so far?" Mr. Kuga's voice was calm and charming as always.

Principal Kruger looked ahead into the street, panicking.

"I thought your quarter was a tad too cozy. There, you'll see the real world we all live in." A small chuckle came through the line. "I don't have much time before another meeting. It's a pity, really. Since we won't be seeing each other ever again, I'll bid you farewell now. Enjoy your retirement day, Cynthia."

"Hideaki!" But the line was already cut.

Erstin snatched the phone from the principal, and then waved for the men to climb up the truck. Principal Kruger tried to fight their grasp, but to no avail. They dragged her down the truck and led her to another one parked further into the alley.

By the look of the chained, thin men and women packed in the back of the truck, Principal Kruger knew right away that she was being sold into slavery. She screamed as the men threw her in and slid down the backdoor shut, locking her into absolute darkness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Garderobe students gathered around the schoolyard, whispering to one another, as several cops marched through the front gate and inspected the whole campus, mainly focusing on the missing principal's destroyed quarter.

Standing behind a group of classmates, Aoi caught Sagisawa sneaking along the path near a building and disappearing behind the bushes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The charge on Principal Kruger rapidly made its way onto the first page of every newspaper around the world, marking itself the most notoriously disgraceful event in the prestigious school's history. The police found two bodies inside Mrs. Kuga's residence; Mrs. Kuga herself and a delivery girl named Clair McKenzie. Principal Kruger's fingerprint was found in the kitchen and on the coffee cup that was still warm when the police arrived at the crime scene.

Inside the dimming space of her office, Sagisawa anxiously stuffed several stacks of documents and hard disks she extracted from the CPUs into a black backpack. She needed to evacuate and hid from the scene altogether, fearing that she might be forced to expose Garderobe's important information if remained in the campus.

After she gathered all the belongings she needed, she stopped at the large control panel, staring at the certification system that was standing in the middle of the room. The huge sphere was the source of power and the top secret Garderobe exclusively owned.

Grimly, Sagisawa typed down a password into the computer, and then switched off the red button, shutting down the system.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alya was blinded from its twilight as the skies had remained dark gray for a few days now. Shizuru and her friends had been climbing up the cliff, occasionally resting along the way. If they got lucky, they would find some narrow gaps between the rocks and slept in their sitting position, or they would just have to hang on to the vine, half-awake, half-asleep. They would wake up again and again to the same rainy skies, soaking in the cold until they could not feel their skin anymore. At this point, they had lost the will to climb higher, unsure of the route. They dreaded to hike back down to the bottom, having not the strength to start all over again.

Haruka, now the lead, pulled herself up from the steep cliff and threw herself on an open area, which was large enough for everyone to lie around. She flopped onto the ground, glanced up to the sky, hopelessly wondering when the rain would stop. But a wide smile of surprise came across her face when the thick haze dissolved away with the wind, revealing a row of towering, broken columns that was partially hidden behind the wall of a large cave.

"We're almost there, everyone!" Haruka screamed in absolute delight.

Natsuki was the next to climb up. As soon as her head rose above the layers of rock, her gaze followed where Haruka was pointing at, and after the endless wearing days, she could not quite believe her eyes. The castle was within their reach, appearing in front of them out of nowhere. Judging from the distance, it would take them less than ten minutes to get there.

"Can you see it, Shizuru!" Natsuki grinned down at the chestnut-haired girl, laughing in pleasant disbelief.

With Nao on her back, Shizuru mustered a small smile back at Natsuki. She was less than thrilled about the castle by now, but the idea of finally getting a real rest was a thought to consider. She nodded absentmindedly and continued her rickety ascent. Knowing a little about the healing spell did help her broken arm, or else she would not be able to help Natsuki carrying the redhead. Haruka offered to help as well.

Staring up at the castle, Nao smiled inwardly, her hands quivering in pure ecstasy. Her gaze fixed upon the columns of her hope. Her mouth opened wider to take more air in, feeling as though she could fly at the moment.

"I'd like to congratulate you. He'd be proud to see us here," Nao whispered into Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru cringed but remained quiet. She detested the thought of having the same master as Nao, but duty was duty.

"You amazed me, really. I thought you only knew only curses to kill, not the ones to heal. But you still could have asked for my help." Nao giggled, breathing into the girl's neck.

Irritably, Shizuru reached back to snatch Nao's collar, but the woman sprung herself away to find another rock to support herself. Shizuru paused at the thin, red web growing out from Nao's fingernails, tangling and knotting firmly to hold the redhead's weight.

"You have much to learn, my Kouhai." Nao then shot herself into the air and landed safely on the open area in the bewildered look from Natsuki and Haruka. Natsuki's spell had saved her life, and being a fine fighter skilled in witchcraft, she was healing nicely on her own, albeit slowly. Even though she felt lucid enough, she had chosen to present herself as vulnerable, saving some strength for the more important task.

"Na… Nao-san…" Natsuki stood still, staring at the smiling redhead.

Out of breath, Shizuru eventually climbed up to the open area, glowering at Nao.

"Goddamn you! We almost died just to drag your ass up here!" Haruka burst out, throwing a fist at Nao.

Nao sidestepped to elude Haruka's punch, and in return, thrust the blonde out of her way. She hopped up from one rock to another, getting closer to the castle. For a split second, she turned and yelled, "You know what to do, Fujino!"

Shizuru staggered in her track, involuntarily clutching her sword. The three girls looked at one another, momentarily lost and desperate. It was foolish to hope that they could work together. In this land of Alya, suspicion became malice, and fear was suicidal. Insecurity turned poisonous, ruled by greed.

"You are so dead, Zhang!" Haruka began to run after Nao, but Shizuru moved in front of her.

"I'm sorry… but I can't let you pass…" Shizuru's murmur echoed in Natsuki's ears, taking its time to register its meaning in the dark-haired girl's mind.

Shizuru grimly looked over Haruka's shoulder to Natsuki, who was intently staring down at the ground.

Haruka blinked a few times in utter disbelief, and then clenched her fists. "You're fighting for the right cause, huh…? Then so be it!"

"Haru—" While the blonde darted in, Shizuru stepped back, pulling her sword out only for precaution. But Natsuki was fast to swerve Fatum's blade off Haruka's way.

"Leave this to me!" Natsuki barked.

Nodding, Haruka ran up the rocks towards the castle.

Shizuru tried to follow the blonde, but Numen's blade came in her way, causing her to stumble back against the bouldered wall. She raised her sword just in time to receive the clash. Natsuki was determined to stop her at all cost, but she had everything to lose too.

"This is for your own good, Natsuki!" Panting, Shizuru stared straight at Natsuki, hoping for the last-minute withdraw.

"I should have known!" Natsuki growled between her gritted teeth, her eyes red from the stinging cold rain.

Shizuru then pushed herself off the wall, lunging at Natsuki. The two holy blades collided in a fierce strike, cobalt and white rays of light violently soaring up to the sky. The ground shook, and the sky cracked open. Great light poured through the gaps among the clouds. In the midst of the sudden, crazy hail and rainstorm, a herd of flying, giant lizards with kite-like tails emerged from above the clouds and rocketed down towards the castle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the cliff, Mikoto was clinging to the rock and reaching down to Akane. Puffing, Akane reached for the sempai's hand. They had not eaten or rested properly for days. The continual rainstorm only taunted her spirit. Often times she just wished to let go and ended it all right here. But none of that mattered once the brutal wind moved away the haze, giving way to the view of the castle. As if in trance, Akane became still, absorbing the sight before her.

Mikoto and Akane slipped down the moment earth abruptly trembled by the impact of the two holy blades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was too quiet in this colossal hall. Myriad of skeletons scattered around on the slightly flooded floor. There was no way to identify Princess Tomoe's remains. The smell of blood was still fresh even though the castle had lacked visitors for decades now. The spirits of those who were damned by illusion lived on, screaming for a touch of the sacred Robur.

In the middle of the hall, a pool of dim light and drizzle streamed down upon the webbed, golden throne. Beneath the thick film of web, a skeleton occupied the seat once prepared for the next king of Alya, pinned to the backrest with a sword piercing through his chest.

Standing by the entrance, Mai stared at the sword's dusty hilt. It looked just like any other warrior sword, thick and strong. So ordinary she fleetingly doubted if this was the blade that had plagued countless dreams.

Before Mai could take the first step in, the tremor of the ground caused her to lurch back. She turned, and was stunned to see the massive rays exploding to the sky. Natsuki and Shizuru were already here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay, Akane-chan!" Mikoto asked as soon as she got a firm hold on the rock again.

But the glimpse of the castle alone ignited all the energy Akane had left within her, prompting her to move upwards as if magical. Ignoring the sempai's hand this time, she frenetically climbed up, heading towards the cave.

Mikoto watched the girl in puzzlement, but halted when she caught sight of the flying objects in the sky. As they approached nearer, the big, black birds appeared to be scaly, red-eye lizards instead.

"Watch out!" Mikoto sped up the cliff and seized Akane, throwing themselves behind a rock to avoid the shaft of fire discharged from the lizards' mouths.

The instant the fire subdued, Akane ran out of the hiding place. Nothing mattered anymore but the only treasure kept inside the castle.

Mikoto pulled back when a lizard landed right in front of her. She instantaneously pulled her sword out, rolled under the lizard's stomach and rapidly sliced its legs off. Collapsing, the huge beast squealed in pain. Mikoto then jumped onto its body, chopping its head off, its purple blood splattering at her chest. Grunting, she tried to wipe the slimy, thick fluid off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rolling along the cliff, Nao and Haruka struggled to get up, but only slumped down again when they kept knocking over one another. The castle was less than fifteen feet away from where they were.

Nao's arms now around her neck, Haruka fought to break free before the redhead could snap it. Out of nowhere, a pool of fire hit the ground next to them. The ring of fire surrounded and cornered them at the edge of the cliff. Letting go off Haruka, Nao got up to her feet, stunned by the lizards flying about the castle.

"What on earth are those things!" Haruka pushed herself up, mouth hanging open in shock.

Before they could think of a way to escape, the largest lizard of the herd, a twenty-five-foot-tall with fifty-foot wingspan, lunged down right at them. Nao seized the dazed Haruka with both hands and threw the girl off the cliff as bait. She then drooped down as the lizard flew past just a few inches above her head and over the cliff, plummeting towards the prey.

Eyes bulging in terror, Haruka screamed her lungs out at the lizard whooshing down towards her. Its toothy jaw snapping open, the lizard tilted its head a little, ready to deliver the lethal bite. Instinctively, Haruka rolled herself in the air and kicked the lizard's fang, spinning herself off its course. But she was falling fast, and the lizard speedily turned around, directing at her again. Just when she was about to crash against the cliff, she hit a cushion of feathers instead. She clutched whatever that was beneath her, and began to ascend in lightning speed with its force.

"MAX!" Haruka yapped, flipping to crouch on the parrot's back.

The parrot made a breakneck, perpendicular descent, barely escaping the lizard's deadly fangs and flying fast to the other side of the cliff, out of the predator's sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Behind one of the lofty columns, Nao hid in the shadows, watching Mai standing in front of the throne. Mai's presence did not surprise Nao, but the girl's ability to reach the castle before them and the fact that the weakened Army of Caligo had acquired a new face worthy of the last holy sword did. Alas, it did not matter who was truly destined for the sword, only the last one standing counted.

Sternly, Mai tossed the common sword in her hand away and walked up to the pool of light. But she sharply turned at the sound of approaching footsteps at the entrance of the cave. There, Akane was standing with a dagger in her hand, bewildered to see Mai as well.

"Tokiha…" Akane hesitantly advanced towards the other girl.

Mai made no move towards the Sword of Robur, confident that Akane was no match to her. "Here you are. Count Krawcyzk expected me to bring you back to Windbloom safely… and the sword, of course. It was difficult to approach you earlier."

Nao let out a muted laugh. Akane surely would not walk out of here alive if she happened to be the third sword bearer. The same fire in Mai's cold, gray eyes flawlessly matched the one burning in Nao's heart.

"Kazu-kun sent you after me…?" Akane slowly trudged towards the throne, her gaze fixing on Mai. "You are one of them, Tokiha-san?"

"We are." Mai knowingly backed away a little, gesturing for Akane to try the sword first.

Gulping, Akane glanced at the sacred sword, her hands itching in impatience. She took in a deep breath and precariously grabbed the dusty hilt. It felt smooth and round, almost slippery in her clasp. She closed her eyes and mustered all her strength.

"Akane-chan! Aka…"

Nao frowned at Mikoto rushing into the hall, displeased to see another strong opponent.

Seeing the tiny sempai, Akane hurriedly yanked the sword, but it wouldn't move. Her body froze in utter disappointment and failure. She could not breathe. She was nothing, worthless. Always a nobody. Even the skeleton sitting before her mocked her idiotic dream with a silent smile.

Mikoto stopped short at the sight of Mai. The two girls wordlessly stared at one another, unsure of the other's next move, until Mikoto finally raised her sword, on guard.

Mai chuckled. "I've missed you, Mikoto—"

"I know who you work for." Mikoto glared at Mai, tightening her grip on her sword.

Mai appeared nonchalant, unmoving as Mikoto took a step closer. "At least, I have a master. You don't even know who you fight for."

"Shut up," Mikoto snarled.

Mai let out a sigh in frustration. "You're my only friend, Mikoto-chan. I don't want to fight you. We could have—"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Mikoto squeezed her eyes shut. Mai's every smile was just a pretense like her mother's. Every word spoken was another lie she grew tired to recall. The only thing she could do now was to keep the last holy sword from falling into the wrong hand. Blindly, she charged at Mai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru bounded to the vast open space in front of the castle and ran towards the entrance of the cave, only to be blocked by the furious swing of Numen's blade. She ducked down to evade the blow, and struck back. But her attention soon was fixed on the flying lizard that was zooming down right at them; she immediately turned the tip of her sword at the uninvited assailant, the white light blazing out in time to crash with the fire from the beast. Eluding the flaming assault, she instead tottered back by the swift slash from Numen on her already injured arm.

In the haste, Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see the lizard retreating away. She staggered the second she realized that Shizuru wasn't attacking her. Guilt chaining her hand, she tried to steady her hold of the sword, but could only watch Shizuru getting up and running towards the cave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Shizuru entered the hall, another lizard flew right after her. She rolled to the side between the columns, narrowly dodging the fire bolt coming from the entrance. Mai and Mikoto quickly hid behind the columns nearest to them, whilst Akane took cover behind the throne.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Outside the cave, Natsuki slain the lizard right then, but the gigantic body buckled and blocked the cave's way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikoto began another assault, and Mai leapt out from her hiding place to the middle of the room. Grabbing Akane, Mai fisted the girl's hair and spun her around to use her as a shield. Startled, Mikoto veered away from Akane, stumbling sideway.

Wrestling in Mai's harsh grip, Akane spotted Shizuru approaching. "Shizuru-chan!"

Shizuru's eyes widened at Akane's unexpected presence.

At the sight of Shizuru, Mai pushed Akane out of her way and jumped at the throne. But a bolt of great fire barraged from the gap on the ceiling, blasting down upon the golden chair, causing Mai to hurdle away from the spot.

Shizuru rushed to draw Akane out of danger zone. Akane hid behind Shizuru in fright, clinging to the taller girl's shoulders.

Going around the chair to avoid Mikoto, Mai briefly looked up to the ceiling, noting that the lizard still was looming above. When the beast turned away, seemingly distracted, she hastily reached for Robur's hilt. But red web shot out of nowhere and caught her wrist, jerking her arm away and jolting her to the ground.

Catching Nao's shadow behind the column, Shizuru sped at Mai and struck down at the girl, only to be hindered by Mikoto's blade, cutting it in half. Shizuru hampered, baffled by Mikoto's block to save Mai's life.

Kneeling in front of the throne, Mai appeared equally stunned at this. However fleeting the moment may be; the air around her felt so light for the first time since she entered Alya.

"Mikoto-chan…" Mai muttered.

Having acted out of her instinct, Mikoto stalled in her spot, not knowing what had got into her. She knew better, nevertheless had momentarily lost her mind to Alya's living power and let anger consumed her.

All of a sudden, the ceiling began to crumble. The lizard's screeching growled down into the hall. Shizuru and Mikoto stepped away from the throne right away. Mai used the fallen half of Mikoto's blade to cut the red web and scurried for a hiding place.

The ground quaked when the lizard's massive body slapped down against the ceiling, snapping the gap wide. The rocky ceiling started to fall apart, showering pebbles. It could be only Natsuki who had taken down the lizard on the roof.

Though another distant scream then became clearer and clearer each second past. Everyone looked up to see Haruka falling from the back of the parrot, headfirst through the huge crack on the ceiling. Haruka rolled herself in the air, but wasn't fast enough to land properly. However, even after plummeting against the ground hard, the blonde still fought to get up.

There was no time to think. Roaring, Mai and Haruka instantly soared at the throne. Mai had both hands firmly on the hilt, while Haruka managed for the blade. Thunders rumbled as both girls pulled the Sword of Robur out at the same time, jolting Duke Takumi's skeleton and knocking him down from the throne. Mai and Haruka fell backwards from their own imprudent force, the holy sword dropping to the ground between them.

Mai was faster to get up and lunged for the Sword of Robur. "IT'S MINE!" She snatched the sword up, ferociously slashing at Haruka.

In one swift motion, Shizuru received Mai's clash with Fatum, fending Robur's blade from Haruka's neck. The cave could no longer take the pressure from the strings of assault; it collapsed as the golden light from Robur exploded against Fatum's white one, blowing up the ceiling altogether.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kneeling on the roof of the castle, Natsuki tumbled and slipped down the slope. Hitting a rock below, her body bounced off the cliff.

"SHIT!" Flipping in midair, Natsuki stabbed her sword into the stony cliff, holding onto the grip. Panicking, she glanced down at the lake below. But what struck her even more was the snowstorm that began to replace the heavy rain. The lizards eventually disappeared behind the thickening fog. The lake was freezing up at an alarming pace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nao watched Shizuru and Mai soaring out of the castle through the roof. Akane and Haruka hurriedly squeezed themselves through the narrow gaps in the cave's wall.

But Mikoto made no move. Her hand clutching her chest, the tiny girl swayed in her post, the other hand still gripping the broken sword.

Slowly emerging from the shadows, Nao approached the girls, smirking. "I can smell it."

Mikoto frowned in bewilderment at Nao's appearance.

"Its blood is poisonous just like our mind. I can't really say much for you, but you had it coming. You're too good, Minagi. The world doesn't want people like you."

Mikoto recalled when the lizard's blood splashed right onto her skin, her face paling incredibly.

Chortling, Nao let the red web grew from her fingernails and tied to the ceiling. Soon, the web began to lift Nao up, leaving Mikoto all alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru and Mai landed on the lower ground near the cliff, and promptly delivered a ferocious attack at each another. Each strike the holy blades made against one another propelled the storm to intensify, the sea unrest, the woods burnt. But the two didn't seem to realize it, kept going at full force. As the white flakes wildly swirled around them, almost blinding them, the rocks beneath their feet singed with their rage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Separating from Akane, Haruka clumsily crawled along the cliff. Due to Natsuki's grumbling, the blonde was able to spot where the other girl was.

"What are you doing down there?" Haruka inquired, looking down the cliff.

Natsuki glared up, growling. "Help me up!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When their swords crashed again, Mai locked the hilts together and yanked Shizuru closer to her, enjoying every bit of the power in her hand. Shizuru strived to lose the lock, but failed to fight the strength with just one good arm. Noting the weakness, Mai roughly grabbed Shizuru's broken arm and twisted it.

Shizuru bit her lips to muffle her scream, trying her best to resist the blade of Robur that pressed down nearer to her face. Mai's fingers gored into the cut Shizuru received earlier from Numen.

"They say this could be the era three bearers would unite again…" Mai said, smiling, "But I don't think so!" Releasing the lock of their swords, Mai shove Shizuru to the ground and arched Robur up high.

Coming out of the cave, Akane raced towards them and threw herself at Mai, knocking the girl down. She aimed her dagger at Mai but missed only by an inch. In lightning speed, Mai seized Akane's wrist and turned the tip of the dagger back at the girl's neck. As the blade pieced into her skin, Akane madly kicked at Mai, both of them stumbling backwards. Mai then grabbed Robur and dashed at the slumping Akane. Recklessly crawling backwards, Akane shut her eyes tightly at the fatal strike.

Shizuru got up to her knees. "AKANE!"

Akane found herself falling off the cliff, but Shizuru dove to catch her arm and pulled her in, accidentally plunging down instead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just when Haruka was hauling Natsuki up, the dark-haired girl spun around, almost losing Haruka's hold.

"What are you're doing!" Haruka yelled, but her eyes bulged when she looked out to the lake. "That—that—"

Natsuki had caught sight of Shizuru falling fast on the other side of the cliff. Without a thought, she thumped her foot against the rock and bolted out into the air, nose-diving after Shizuru.

"_CONQUIESCITO!_" Natsuki delivered the spell in desperation to stop Shizuru's fall. But it did little to help slowing down; Shizuru smashed against the water and disappeared deep into the lake just before its surface froze up, sealing the way to resurface.

"Stupid!" Nao grunted. Standing at the verge of an open area, she shot the red web at Natsuki, wrapping the girl's waist in midair.

Natsuki was swung back to the cliff. But she cut the tie with her sword and dropped herself down. She slashed the tip of Numen's blade against the cliff all the way down in an attempt to decelerate the fall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sprawled at Mai's feet, Akane breathed hard, her eyes widened in absolute horror. "Shi… Shizuru-chan…" The name barely escaped her throat.

The Sword of Robur in her hand, Mai just looked down to the lake, her face void of all emotions. She then glanced at Akane, who hurriedly inched towards the Sword of Fatum and pointed it back at her.

"Have you ever heard about the myth?" Mai asked calmly.

Trembling in fear, Akane ineptly brushed the tears from her face.

"The Fatum bearer sacrificed herself for a greater good. But it was foolish. Her sacrifice only brought death to thousands of others. Do you want to repeat the history? Do you want Fujino to die for nothing? I can help you, by the way."

Hugging the Sword of Fatum, Akane bawled, having not the strength to run away anymore. Her friend had just died because of her, and she was next. She was no match to Mai and would never be.

"There's nothing to cry over. Look at what you've achieved. Count Krawcyzk would be so happy to see it in your hands now."

Akane halted, her heart skipping a beat at the fleeting moment of shameless joy.

Mai extended her hand to Akane. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Now, come with me… Fatum bearer…"

After a few moments of hesitation, Akane slowly took Mai's hand, feeling the celestial strength in the rough grasp.

But Mai sharply turned as she heard footsteps approaching. "Mikoto…"

Mikoto struggled to stand in their way, her gaze fixing at the sword in Akane's hand.

Mai was more than ready for another fight, but the heartbroken gaze in Mikoto's hazel eyes easily made her look away.

"How could you… do this…? How could you…" Mikoto blankly stared at Akane, tears streaming down her face. Her parents' only child had died from the hand of the one she saved. In this cursed realm, the wise became irrational, the strong grew weak, and devotion was rewarded with betrayal.

Winded, Mikoto unsteadily lifted her broken sword, finding it hard enough just to move forwards. "I'm… going… to kill you…" she feebly growled, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

Mai involuntarily rushed to tow the unconscious Mikoto before the tiny girl hit the ground, briefly peering back at Akane.

Tears welling up her eyes, Akane studied the Sword of Fatum closely. Fate was now hers to decide, but it had come with a high price.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru opened her eyes again to see the plane of deep greenish-gray surrounding her. The freezing water failed to evade the pain that scorched through her whole body. Without the strength to resist, she let herself float along the current. Her narrowed eyes tiredly scanned the vast space below.

Slowly, Shizuru passed above what looked to be once a long, graveled path, and then an infinite land of meadow, where she could almost imagine the sun emerging just beyond the far end of the field. Before long, she sank down upon a stony bridge that had long been drowned in the damned Princess' tears. The distant humming in the water made the most serene lullaby she had ever heard. As she lied there, the smooth touch of the cold, rock-strewn surface gradually lured her into slumber.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Natsuki slid along the plane of ice, frantically searching for a glimpse of the girl under the murky white plane.

Exhausted, Haruka crept along, shivering as the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"It's useless! She's dead!" Nao tried to tug the dark-haired girl's arm. Still wounded, she was beat enough just to climb all the way back down, though she did make good use of the web this time.

But Natsuki wasn't listening. She kept crawling, pressing her face against the ice as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had been searching for too long, and her patience had run out. Furiously, she cut the ice plane open with her sword.

"That's insane! The water is too cold—" Nao grabbed Natsuki's shoulder, but the girl pushed her away and leapt into the water with the sword.

Haruka just watched Natsuki disappearing into the water, her wobbly hands clutching her knees.

Nao, now standing on the separate plane from Haruka, let out a frustrated sigh. They would need to find a shelter before they all froze to death.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sharp coldness stung her skin like knives, but Natsuki kept going. The dwindling air in her lungs urged her to surface, but she stubbornly refused since this might be the only chance to save Shizuru's life. It was getting harder each second past when she could hardly feel her own movement now.

As all the worst thoughts fumed in her mind, luck graced her for the first time today. About fifty feet ahead, she spotted a body lying on the bridge. She gathered all her strength and swam towards the target, saving her last breath now to surface later on.

Reaching the bridge, Natsuki descended to reach for Shizuru and pulled the girl up. Just when she was about to raise her sword to slash the ice, the current became stronger, sweeping her eastward. Shizuru slip out of her clasp. Hastily, she stabbed the sword down into a huge rock, resisting the current and reaching for Shizuru at the same time. Her fingers grew stiffer from numbness, her hand gradually slipping. As she extracted Numen out of the rock, the water washed her away from the sword.

Her last breath spent, Natsuki watched the sword being washed away out of her reach. Her mind then became insensate like her body. She shut her eyes and held Shizuru as tightly as her little strength would allow her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Kuga. You can do it. Come on," Haruka mumbled to herself, sitting fidgety on her heels and staring down at the water.

Pacing around, Nao glanced up at the sky. The snow kept falling and showed no sign of stopping. It was time to decide whether she would wait for them. Out of the blue, the answer surfaced.

For the longest time, Nao and Haruka quietly stared at the Sword of Numen that was washed up against the ice plane by the current, certain that Natsuki was dead.

"NO!" Haruka bit her lips until they bled, her fists clenched. Closing her eyes in despair, she then reached for Numen, but the red web suddenly snatched the sword away. Haruka's head jerked up, glowering at the redhead.

Holding the sword firmly, Nao observed the golden hilt, absorbed by its elegance and power within. She had never hoped for the Sword of Divine Will to be in her hand, and certainly, the opportunity not by Natsuki's death. But no one could deny what was meant to be.

Trembling as tears poured down her face, Haruka only watched Nao slowly turn and walked away. She had done several mistakes today. She shouldn't have let Natsuki fought Shizuru for her sake, tearing down the bond of friendship. She should have never let go off Robur's blade even if she had to lose her fingers, shamefully letting the sword fall into Mai's hand. She should have now run after Nao and kill her, letting hate overcome her for once.

Nao looked over her shoulder as she heard the sound of big splash. Haruka was gone to a suicidal mission to search for her friends instead of fighting to secure the holy sword and return it to Garderobe. Haruka had made many mistakes today, but she would die trying to make it all right again.

Numbly, Nao turned back to the sight of the deep forest hundreds of meters ahead of her. The safe land was the only way she knew in order to survive. But she still felt empty even with the rarest treasure in her grasp. Trudging ahead, she faced the cruel fate alone as she had always done.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka stared into the wide, open space of greenish-gray and began to descend deeper when a faint view of a bridge came into her focus. As she swam further, the temperature dropped even lower. She jerked up in alarm as the thundering sound of the ice planes crashing against each other echoed above her head. The exit was sealed now, the frost quickly joining the crack together. She had the choice of continue the search and risk dying down here, or surface now and try to save her own life.

Being a Suzushiro, Haruka didn't waste much time to think. She steadily headed towards the bridge. There, she spotted a sharp cut on a rock nearby, assuming it was the mark Numen had left upon. Her whole body starting to numb, she knew she had to move fast before her legs wouldn't function anymore. Fortunately, as she swam a little further, the sight of two bodies floating just above the endless field of wavering pasture came into her view. Unconscious, Natsuki still had her grip firmly on Shizuru's hand.

Zooming towards her friends, Haruka grabbed the two joined hands and swore never to let go again. She ascended as fast as she could. Punching against the icy plane, she struggled to break it with bare hand, but to no avail. All energy spent, she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She choked and thrashed, water replacing the air in her lungs, but still wouldn't let go off her friends. Soon, the three girls sank without resistance.

As the water filled her lungs completely, Haruka became calmer. Eyes narrowing, she aimlessly stared up at the whiteness above her, her free hand reaching out to nothingness. It was all over. Dazedly, her eyes closed, accepting her fate. Fleeting moments of her childhood slowly flashed before her. From the time she was just a child with pride bigger than her heart to the time she had grown into a teenager with a dream beyond her reach. But her strength would have faltered—all of those years would be wasted if she had not a friend who had kept her feet on the ground, her head high in the sky.

At the last thought, Haruka sharply opened her eyes again and reached up. She kicked her legs, rising one last time. The cut Robur's blade had left on her palm split open wide, blood seeping into the water as amber light glowed around her hand. With all her might, she pushed harder and harder against the icy plane. The thick surface shrieked louder and louder, and finally cracked, its broken piece flying up to the air with the force of the golden light shooting through.

Haruka leapt out of the water and landed on the ice, carelessly shoving Shizuru and Natsuki to the side. Coughing furiously, she sprawled on her stomach, gasping for air. She only turned around when Natsuki began to cough out the water from her lungs and stomach as well. Roughly brushing her face, Haruka wasn't sure if it was the cold water or her tears of joy. Her face was numbed, but she coarsely laughed it out anyway.

Natsuki opened her eyes and slowly sat up, shivering madly. The first thing that came into her mind was to find Shizuru. With difficulty, she edged closer to the chestnut-haired girl, weakly drawing the still body into her embrace. After the moment of stupor had passed, she turned her stoic body to Haruka.

"The sword… sword…" Natsuki spoke through her gritting teeth.

Haruka jumped at the dark-haired girl, snatching her collar. "Go to hell! I don't give a fuck. I don't give a fuck!" she snarled with her hardly moving lips, and then flopped back down in exhaustion, panting. Now she was certain that it was tears that wet her face. "I… I've made a promise… to the principal… I will do just that…"

Perhaps it was the fierce, cold wind that drove tears to Natsuki's eyes. The girl looked down, shakily rubbing Shizuru's flopping hand.

Their next urgent plan was to find a shelter. Shuddering, Haruka pushed herself up, looking out to the vast, snow-covered land. Biting her lips, she clenched her fists to still their tremble. However hopeless the sight was, she made another promise to herself right then; she would survive this to the day she regain the chance to mend the friendship that had saved her soul.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

In the grand garden of Windbloom castle, Cardinal Sakomizu was conversing with several high rank officers. Mr. Kuga had offered a truce, but showed no sign of stopping. Ira and its new followers marched into Remus, completely ignoring the peace treaty. Even with Windbloom's help, Florence, geologically the last barrier between Ira and Windbloom, had enough of a hard time protecting its border as Ira tried to invade through Remus.

"We lost several platoons in just a few days," Sakomizu said, shakily pouring some wine for himself and his peers.

"This Kuga says one thing and does the complete opposite. Invading Remus was anything but a truce!" General Yamamoto sharply inhaled the smoke. The fifty-year-old General was well-respect and held many supporters in the nation.

Sakomizu jadedly nodded. With Princess Mashiro barely six years of age, Windbloom had maintained its stability through these rough years solely on its solid infrastructure and economy from the past. Sakomizu and Yamamoto were now the ones to make the decision instead of the young princess.

"But there is a chance to fight back, Cardinal. We have received another proposal." General Yamamoto grimly looked over the garden.

Sipping a glass of wine, Sakomizu had a faint smile of hope on his face.

"Prince Nagi of Meshk offers to help us fight Ira."

"But—but—Aren't they the same people, General?" Sakomizu was taken aback by the implication.

"They _were_. Since Ira used spells to control their minions, only the Meshkners knew how to fight them. This war is out of our reach, Cardinal. It's beyond our times."

Sakomizu gulped down the drink, and let out a heavy sigh. Aires had become ground zero by civil wars. When the militia could not stop the growing number of rioters, Ira used their strongest asset, casting a curse upon them. Within a few weeks, thousands of bodies were found, drowned in the freezing river. Weak minds drove them all into impulsive suicide. The soldiers easily marched through Aires's capital, watching the remaining protesters wandering in the streets in an oblivious state of mind and ultimately freezing to death. Windbloom was thrown in the middle of an ancient war, and the Army of Caligo might be the only way to escape this catastrophe.

"It's their war. Let them fight and die together," Yamamoto scoffed, squashing the cigar butt into the ashtray.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Under the barren land of Meshk, a large catacomb was built six floors down, accommodating one hundred rooms. Prince Nagi had made it his home for the past two decades, making the bottom floor his private quarter. The Dark Knights would take turn occupying the remaining rooms whenever they came back from their missions abroad. Maids would carry foods from the kitchen on the third floor up to the ground level for those who guarded the entrance of the crypt. Children would be playing out in the sun until the evening came. With nearly 400 lives, the catacomb was always hectic and crowded, parties and quarrels, but they learned to live like a big family, waiting to be liberated again after eleven hundreds years of oppression.

Seated at his desk, Prince Nagi read the letter in his hand. The cool, stony room was kept dark with only one lit torch attached to the wall above the workstation. Coughing, he adjusted his glasses, and then slowly leaned forward to take a sip of water through a straw. His hand could no longer hold anything heavier than a pen. His short, silvery hair was growing drastically thin. His scruffy skin, which occasionally would peel off, could not stand any light stronger than a single lit torch. His eyesight had deteriorated to point that everything beyond three meters before him was all blackness. At the age of forty, many already expected to prepare his deathbed.

It happened twenty years ago when the future of the Army of Caligo had looked more promising than it ever did for the past millennia. Prince Nagi was a young, strong fighter, the only hope for the Meshks. His most trusted friend was Kuga Hideaki, and together, they strived to resurrect their dying nation's glory.

As one of the Children of Darkness, Hideaki led a double life; the normal college boy and the secret life of a Dark Knight. Approached by the agents, he was trained early in life, whilst his parents had no idea about. By the time he hit eighteen, he was already the best.

However, after the Army of Caligo successfully conquered the border of Ayuba, Prince Nagi appointed Victor Tienzen as a General instead of Hideaki, who had fought with his dear life to gain the territory and had lost many friends in the battle, for the reason that Victor was of royal blood.

During the celebration of the victory, Hideaki cast the curse of Ira upon the prince, leaving him deformed until this day. After ruthlessly murdering Victor and several of the high rank officers, Hideaki fled from Meshk and permanently settled in Windbloom. Many left to join him later on.

The incident left the Army of Caligo crippled all of the sudden. When Windbloom decided to interfere, they lost Ayuba's border in a blink of an eye. After all the lives lost, the battle never existed to most people on the planet. It was just a rumor nobody in the western world believed—just a bittersweet dream only the Meshks remembered.

"Hideaki…" Prince Nagi murmured, leaning back in his chair.

A knock came upon the door, and Count Krawcyzk made his way in.

Prince Nagi gestured the young man to sit down at the other side of the desk. He unsteadily held the Count's hands as if praying. "Bring me good news, Count of Ventulus. Has Midori reached Florence?"

"Sir," the Count said, nodding firmly with a smile. "She has led our Knights to the border, and is waiting for your order, sir."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Florence-_

The king of Florence had closed the border and declared war against Aires, whilst Remus, Florence's neighboring country, surrendered and let Ira rally in without resistance. Ira worked fast, knowing full well that it could not afford to let Windbloom and its ally getting their resources together.

Midori and Kansaki each rode a horse along the top of a hill and looked down to the crumbling port city, explosions erupting every few seconds. Many civilians had been evacuated, but some refused to leave their homes. Buildings were burnt and destroyed. Strong wind swirled the ashes into the air. It would not take long before Ira would seize this city, and that was the only reason Midori came here.

Midori shot a glance at the young Knight beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding Count Krawcyzk, especially at a time like this?"

Kansaki smiled. "We all must do what's best for our country. The Count has ordered me to accompany you to the border himself."

Midori scoffed under her mask. Count Krawcyzk obviously trusted Kansaki to defeat Chie in the battle. Midori's physical shortcoming had shaken her status of being one of the top fighters, and the thought of Shizuru joining the Saints of Ira only intensified her quest for victory over this battle.

Midori looked past the border. Thick, immense clouds moved vigorously through Remus' skies, coming to life with the power of wrath, but they would not cross the border just yet, leaving Florence bright and clear still. Surely, when the border broke, the darkness would consume Florence. Until then, only the holy swords could fend off the vile power.

_Bring us the sword, Mai…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Remus-_

In the camp set up near the border, Chie paced around, sweating and panting. Her hands were shaking, her stiffened fingers unable to bend. The air clotted and burnt in her lungs. It was one of the times her master devoured the power from the Saints and conjured the curse upon the earth, necessitating all the force within their souls. Ira was but a breathing instrument of war, only it could not be exploited by none other. Its allegiance swore to only one master—to live and sin together.

"Master…" eyes fluttered close, Chie called out absentmindedly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Night had completely chased away Alya's twilight, ruling the immensely dark sky. Snow continued to fall, but had lessened in its strength. Luckily, the temperature had remained steady.

While Shizuru was still unconscious and suffered high fever, Natsuki and Haruka made a small shelter under some huge logs, which were suspended over a narrow path along the hills, covering it with several layers of large leaves to block the cold wind.

Stubbornly remaining outside, Haruka shivered next to a bonfire. The parrot would stop by from time to time, bringing her some fish it caught from the frozen pond. Her impassive gaze fixed at the fish scattering around her feet, suspicious if they were poisonous, but tempted as well.

Inside the temporary shelter, Natsuki was half-awake, lying naked on the spread clothes, Shizuru in her arms. She had no idea how many days they had been settling there. Time felt so fleeting, yet forever. She gripped Shizuru's shoulder as it was the only way to fill the void of Numen's absence. She had never felt this lost until Nao took it away from her. Sensing Numen's distant cry to return to her, her mind kept refusing to take any rest. The last thing she wanted to think about now was Nao handing the sword to her father. Ira had lost one, but already gained another.

All of a sudden, Shizuru shook, retching and choking in her sleep. Natsuki urgently snapped Shizuru's jaw open and stuffed some cloth into the girl's mouth. She stroke Shizuru's face, calling the girl's name in hope to bring her out of unconsciousness.

"Are you guys okay in there!" It was Haruka's voice.

"I—I don't know! She's having some kind of a seizure—"

"What!" Haruka shove the curtain of leaves open, but paused, blushing.

As fast as it came, Shizuru began to calm down, and her breathing appeared normal again. Natsuki and Haruka stared unblinking at the chestnut-haired girl, who fell fast into slumbering state again. In relief, Natsuki muttered a 'thank God', resting her forehead despairingly against Shizuru's shoulder.

"We need to get back to the sea, or she'd die." Haruka knitted her brows, worry and exhaustion clouding her usually determined eyes.

"I'm sure the sea is frozen as well." Natsuki's dimming gaze skimmed around the quiet forest. "Maybe… just maybe there is something beyond this hill…"

Haruka nodded jadedly at the useless consolation. Turning around, she snatched a fish off the ground, gobbling it raw. Her hands were quivering as she fiercely ripped its scale off with her teeth. The slimy juice splattered all over her mouth, dripping down her chin and neck. Her tongue felt dry like sandpaper. She could not really taste anything now.

Natsuki looked away from the desperation in her friend's eyes. She started to dress up again, readying herself for another try.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Mikoto unconscious on her back, Mai looked around at the vast, icy plane that surrounded them. Each step further became harder, the Sword of Robur in her hand growing heavier each moment past. They had come so far from the shore of forest, walking upon the frozen surface of the emerald sea, but it took them nowhere. Her heart sank in despair at the thickening fog before her, blinding any sign of reaching the shore where she entered Alya. At this moment, she doubted if the port pole still existed even.

Her bloodshot eyes narrowed against the wind, Akane lingered behind, worn out just to hold the Sword of Fatum. Her tired gaze wandered left and right in fear. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, her hands trembling from the cold. Even though she had the holy sword in her hand, it seemed to defy her will. The sword was as heavy as the weight of a person, demanding her to abandon it. But she would not let go now no matter what. She could clearly picture all the great things awaiting her return as the new Fatum bearer. Hanging on the balance between life and death, she cursed endlessly in her mind, gripping the hilt tightly, careless of the blisters on her palms.

Suddenly, the girls stopped in their track at the loud screech thundering into the air. The icy ground quivered, sending them tumbling back a few steps. A colossal, black-painted ship slowly emerged from the mist, crushing the ice as it cruised towards them. They looked up at the torn-flagged, empty ship, mouth gaping in bewilderment.

"Mai-chan…" Mikoto muttered, opening her eyes for a split second. The sinister spirit exuding from the ship had stirred the wounded girl from her sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Shizuru hanging over their shoulders, Haruka and Natsuki trekked up the hill in search for a better shelter. All of a sudden, a large net fell over their heads and swept them off their feet. Caught inside the net, the three girls rolled down the hill, Natsuki and Haruka screaming.

"We caught them!" a small voice shouted.

"Are we sure that they're the ones that caused all these troubles?" another voice asked, great curiosity hanging over his voice.

Stopping at the bottom of the hill, Natsuki groaned in pain and opened her eyes to see five children, who could not have been older than six years old, looming over them, each equipped with a spear in their hand.

The head of the gang then stepped in and pointed down at the captives. Her brown eyes were bright and shimmering with innocence. Her skin was as pale as ice, and her wavy strawberry-blonde hair lingered down to her waist. "They don't look like us for sure! Let's move!" the little girl ordered.

With the command, the children began to drag the net away.

"Jesus, what are we going to do now! Who are these kids!" Haruka yapped.

Natsuki and Haruka tried to break free, but the attempt proved fruitless. The net squeezed tighter and tighter as they tried to tear it. Exhausted, they could only let the children drag them up the hill, secretly feared but in awe of their inhuman strength.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The second Mai caught dark sets of shadows moving on the ship, she turned around and ran. Biting her lips, she kept rushing in the mist. The weight of Mikoto and Robur combined greatly cut down her speed, but she somehow could not leave either of them. As thunderous snarl erupted from the ship, Akane dashed past Mai in panic and eventually disappeared into the fog.

Panting, Mai stopped when Akane's footsteps faded into the distance. Everything became quiet. The whiteness finally faded, revealing a herd of huge creatures surrounding them.

Ten-foot-tall, the beasts' scaly skin was black and glossy, their amber, cat-like eyes glowering at Mai. Foggy breaths fumed out through their thumb-size, slant-upwards nostrils. Saliva oozed from their toothy, long mouths, their two-foot-long tongues wagging in excitement. Thick veins bulged along their massive arms and upper body as they breathed, their claws slowly extending from their toes. Standing on two muscular, lion-like legs, their long tails fiercely slapped against the icy ground like the drumming of war.

With Akane totally out of sight, Mai appeared calm as she scanned the beasts, her mind racing to find a way out of this trap. Mikoto would not be able to hold onto her back when fighting, so Mai slowly dropped the girl to her feet, and then locked the tiny body against her with one arm. With effort, she raised the Sword of Robur up, on-guard.

The beasts jumped right at their preys. Mai promptly darted away from the spot, escaping the gnawing of the sharp claws. She stumbled and rolled on the ground, pulling and dragging Mikoto along. The beasts kept coming in and managed a strike at Mai's face, thrusting her down against the ice. Blood trickling down her right temple, she blindly crawled to grab Mikoto and the sword. She desperately swung Robur to keep the beasts at bay, swayed on her feet from the terrible dizziness.

At this moment, Robur was but a common sword, displaying none of its brilliance in the face of the beasts. Wheezing, Mai stared down at the sword in great frustration. She then stopped dead upon seeing the fading stain of red blood on the holy blade, the answer shattered her pride into pieces. She had fought well. She should have been the one, but fate had its way and no one could challenge it. She did not pull the sword out, but Haruka did. The blood from the two, true Robur bearers forged life upon the blade and lend Mai the strength to fight against Fatum, but now left her defenseless, equipped with only her own vanity.

Growling, the beasts attacked again. As anger and misery crushed in her chest, Mai bitterly laughed at herself, and then lunged towards the beasts, hungrily slaying them down one by one. The beasts' purple blood shot out everywhere, soaking her face and clothes, but she kept marching ahead. In the final dance to death, she would bring out _her_ own magnificence to outshine all else.

The ice was slippery, but it wasn't what caused Mai to lurch backwards. She looked down at the stinging pain in her left arm, assuming that the beasts had gotten another hit at her. But it was Mikoto who bit her, the girl's hazel eyes rapidly turning into the shade of amber, saliva foaming in her mouth. Poisoned, Mikoto was turning into a beast, the air of darkness emanated from the creatures only advancing it quicker. However, instead of pushing Mikoto away, Mai roughly pulled the tiny body closer and kept striking at the enemies, careless of the blood trickling down her arm. The fight would be over in a few moments. It would all be meaningless then. There was nothing to care but this moment of truth. Even with a holy sword in her hand, Mikoto was the only reality she would ever get.

The beasts finally caught Mai's arm and seized Robur from her grasp. They picked Mai up by the collar and spun her into the lock of their strong grip. Mai struggled with all her might as the beasts extracted Mikoto's hand from hers.

"MIKOTO!" Mai roared until her face went red, reaching for her friend before the beast knocked her out cold.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kuga, wake up… Kuga…" Haruka's coarse whisper drummed into Natsuki's ears.

Natsuki groaned slightly, pulling herself out of the dreamlike state. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on a mattress beside Haruka. They were both dressed in wool, gray cloaks, which were much warmer and dry. They were in a tiny hut with a door twice as small as the standard one. A small, curtained window adorned each side of the bamboo walls.

Pushing the blanket off her, Natsuki sprung up to her feet. "Shizu—Ouch!" she yelped as her head hit the ceiling, shaking the roof a little.

"Hey, come check this out…" Haruka peeped out through the curtains.

Frowning, Natsuki quickly crawled beside the blonde and looked out. Their mouths hung open in utter amazement.

The moon still hung low in the dark skies. Their cabin appeared to be located over a hill with several other cabins nearby. A single, snow-covered, serpentine road cut through the village on the lower ground, which was surrounded by the series of hills, consisting of small homes, taverns and open markets. Children were everywhere, playing with one another. It seemed that some parts of Alya had survived Princess Tomoe's curse until this day.

A few knocks came upon the door. Natsuki spun around, the thought of Shizuru rushing back to her again. The door opened and the same child who acted as the head of the gang that captured Natsuki here, entered with two bowls of hot soups. Natsuki and Haruka's eyes widened at the nice smell brewing.

"Your food," the little girl said, glaring at them.

Without much thought, Natsuki and Haruka took the bowls and gulped down the soups instantly. They were too hungry to care if the food was poisoned. Starving could kill as well.

As soon as Natsuki finished the appetizer, she looked up at the little girl. "Where's our friend?"

The little girl paced around, her clasped hands behind her back. "Rule number one: when you are in the village of Huit, you are automatically a Huit. Rule number two: a Huit shall do everything as Thomas Huit says—"

"Thoma what?" Haruka looked at Natsuki quizzically.

Natsuki just shrugged, clueless.

The little girl pointed her finger at Haruka. "Silence, Huit number 603—"

"Suzushiro Haruka!"

The little girl rolled her eyes. "Thomas Huit is the head of this village. He is the one who ordered me to rescue you… _intruders_ of Alya."

_He knew we're here…?_ Natsuki suspiciously glanced at the little girl.

Haruka scratched her head in confusion. "And who are you?"

A proud, confident smile plastered over the little girl's face. "I am Captain Shiho Huit. Three years into service—"

"Where is our friend, _Captain_?" Natsuki flashed a menacing smile, grabbing Shiho's collar with both hands. She was convinced by now that the little girl before could not possibly be just an ordinary six-year-old child. Alya was not a dead land like the myth had said. Surely since the ones who could have known the truth never made it back to the other world.

Shiho struggled a bit in Natsuki's grip, but eventually gave in because she was ordered precisely to be nice to the guests. "She's in the next cabin."

Natsuki crawled fast out of the hut. Getting up to her feet, she hastily looked around. Shiho walked out and pointed to the cabin to Natsuki's right. Natsuki mumbled a 'thanks' and strode towards the target, Haruka closely behind.

It was packed inside the next cabin with many children gathered around.

"Sorry… umm… excuse me…" Natsuki tiptoed, pushing through the crowd and squeezing in for a spot next to Shizuru.

Shizuru looked to be deep in sleep. They had changed her into dry clothes and gave her at least two blankets to keep her warm. Suppressing a sigh of relief, Natsuki placed her palm over Shizuru's forehead.

"Coming through. Right. Coming through, children—eh…" Haruka squeezed into the hut and came to sit next to Natsuki.

"Who are these people?" Natsuki whispered to the blonde, carefully intertwining her fingers with Shizuru's.

"I woke up just a minute before you did," Haruka said, patting Shizuru's head and smiling in relief. Her brows raised in amusement as she noticed for the first time of the tended wound on her own palm.

Natsuki looked over shoulder and caught the stares from the children. One by one, they left the cabin without a word. Shiho then entered, closing the door behind her.

"I'd like to thank you for—" Natsuki started, but was cut off when Shiho raised her hand.

"Save it for Thomas Huit. We will have a celebration when your friend is well again."

Natsuki and Haruka glanced at each other.

"Forgive the others' insolence. They were just excited to see humans and particularly worried that one of you might die too soon. It had been decades since the last human entered Alya. I shall make sure they won't disturb your friend again."

"Celebration…? All right." Haruka's mind drifted away to all the foods that would come with the festival.

"I shall leave you now." Shiho spun on her heels and left.

"Whoo!" Haruka stared at Natsuki in disbelief. "Where on earth are we! They made a kid a Captain!"

"Alya does it better," Natsuki replied, shrugging.

Haruka mockingly pounded on her chest. "_Oh, ho ho ho! Look, I am Captain Hoo-Vee-Huit!_"

Natsuki knitted her brows. "Maybe they're not really kids. Isn't it weird that we don't see any adult in sight?"

Chuckling, Haruka flopped back against the wall. "This must be the village of midgets then. Man, their soup was good!"

Natsuki turned to look at the sleeping Shizuru, unable to hide the smile on her face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For the next few sleeps, which Natsuki considered each a day past, she had preoccupied herself in Shizuru's cabin and eventually slept there, leaving Haruka alone in the other cabin. Haruka seemed to be doing fine by herself, occasionally strolling in the village and showing off her 'human' status to attract attention from the villagers.

Wiping Shizuru's neck with a warm towel, Natsuki involuntarily gazed along the profile of the girl's face. Although the fever still lingered, Shizuru finally had a good, solid rest. Her straight nose would sniff once in a while, and her petite pair of lips parted a little, gasping for more air. Pink shades had now replaced the paleness on her cheeks, suggesting a recovery.

Natsuki attentively watched Shizuru's thick lashes fluttered, the girl's brows knitting. She wondered if Shizuru was having a nightmare again. A curse or a blessing, Natsuki had yet to know. While Alya's night lived on forever, the nightmares Shizuru had became Natsuki's all the same when Natsuki stayed up for hours and embraced the other girl, consoling her with the peace hymn until the nightmare subsided.

Fortunately, Shizuru eased back into a calm slumber once more. Studying the girl's delicate features a little too long for her own liking, Natsuki cleared her throat, and continued to task. She gently pulled Shizuru's sleeve up, but stopped at the wound on the arm that was inflicted by Numen. For a moment, she looked away from the sight, stiffly holding Shizuru's sagging arm.

They had always staggered along the fine line between friend and foe, slipping back and forth whenever doubt clouded their minds. When Natsuki was convinced that Shizuru had joined Ira, she was determined to fight them at all cost, confident that she would never regret the outcome. However, the quest for the last holy sword had put them all through the test of trust and betrayal. Unexpected events hit her like the tsunami erupting in a calm sea. The actions occurred impromptu, the raw emotions left unexplained. Instead of gaining Robur, she lost Numen, and almost Shizuru, in the process. In the end, she was fighting just to survive the madness, helplessly striving to keep her sanity intact. Like everyone else, she had so much to lose but did not realize it until the moment came.

Sighing in frustration, Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand tighter, knowing she should let go, but simply could not. There were so many things she needed to say, but did not know where to begin.

At the moment the slender fingers in her grasp lightly squeezed her hand back, Natsuki's head jerked up, her eyes broadened in a pleasant surprise.

"God…" The whisper barely escaped Natsuki's lips. She quickly put Shizuru's hand down, smiling widely. "Welcome back."

With difficulty, Shizuru slowly turned her head, dully scanning the strange cabin. Her hazy gaze took note of the surrounding, and then stopped at Natsuki. "Where… am I…?" she asked with a rasped voice, closing her eyes briefly in fatigue.

"The village of Huit. How are you feeling?" Natsuki softly stroked Shizuru's cheek, but Shizuru slightly tilted her head away from the touch. At the empty gaze from the crimson eyes, Natsuki looked down at once, taking her hand away in an instant. The taller girl must have been upset about their fight still.

After a moment of awkward silence passed, Shizuru struggled to sit up, coughing. Her eyes felt warm, and her body ached all over.

Natsuki reluctantly helped the other girl up, while keeping some distance between them.

"Thank you."

Once Shizuru managed to sit up, she let herself flop back against the wall. Rubbing her arms tiredly, she stopped at the fresh wound on her arm. She looked up at Natsuki, only to find the younger girl avoiding eye contact with her again.

"What happened to me?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Biting her lips, Natsuki dumped the towel into the bucket on the floor. "You were unconscious for several days after you fell down the cliff… We thought you were going to die…"

As always, there was not much of a reaction from Shizuru but a long pause before a raise of eyebrows. Shizuru shut her eyes, slowly breathing to force the air into her lungs.

Inhaling deeply, Natsuki picked the bucket up and edged to the door. "I bet you're hungry," she said, putting up a dry smile.

Groggily, Shizuru leaned forwards a bit to peek out the window. "That's a thought. Thank you," she mumbled.

Natsuki chortled and moved to open up the curtains. "This place looks cool, doesn't it?"

There was a tint of astonishment and curiosity in Shizuru's narrowed eyes as she watched the scenery outside. "Ah… Yes, your village is very pretty."

The small smile on Shizuru's face took Natsuki's away. Hand on the doorknob, Natsuki froze in her track. She stared at the girl on the mattress, finally comprehending what the blank look in Shizuru's eyes meant.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

_-Aires-_

Immense, black clouds took up all of the space in the sky, marking Ira's territory. Its darkness proceeded to wherever the wicked power ruled, and now bravely edged along the border of Florence, waiting for its foe to fall.

The Chief of Aires Army came out of a black limo, clad in fine, gray suit, covered warmly with a knee-length, ebony coat. Aires Capital was in ruins with corpses scattered among the debris left from the bombings that had ended last week. The cold air was accompanied by the loud humming of the tanks and marching soldiers, silencing the cries of the survivors.

Bodyguards closely behind, Mr. Kuga strutted along the curbside with a few officials, occasionally raised his hand to greet passing soldiers. His strong presence gave his men their hope and strengthened their faith. Through all his ruthlessness, he never failed to reward the brave who had fought for a better world, and mourned those who had died for the right cause.

In such a short time, Kuga Hideaki became an iconic figure in both sides of the world. The line between saint and Satan grew dangerously thin. Believers and heretics weren't sure what to believe in anymore when the most crucial thing was to survive this era. No more questions or doubts. Whatever or whoever that could get them out of this hell was what mattered now.

Mr. Kuga stopped a little at the soldiers saluting him, and continued the survey, ordering more food supplies and camps along the streets for the starving citizens. Nobody in this country opposed him now. Nobody alive, that was.

After an hour of inspection, Mr. Kuga insisted on riding a motorcycle, a modern model of KS750, deeper into downtown himself. The officials disagreed with the idea of such degree of exposure, but could only emphasize the bodyguards to take extreme caution at all time.

Without a helmet, Mr. Kuga rode further into the city, leading five other men. Just like the old time, Prince Nagi once dubbed him 'Desert Storm'. He was the fastest racer. He was the best fighter of Meshk, and also a victor who was stabbed in the back. His parents were murdered by the very same man Prince Nagi was about to appoint a General in his place, and he never looked back since. Blood for blood; it was how he learned of the way of the world.

Eventually, Mr. Kuga sped up, cruising past the grayness of fog and smoke until a tall building he used to frequently visit came into sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Windbloom-_

Against her mother's will, Yukino left the secured house Windbloom officials arranged for the late Aires president's family. A leather luggage in her hand, she made her way through the busy street in downtown towards the train station, hoping to catch a train out of the country.

She wore a hat to hide her messy hair, its brim veiling the dark circles underlining her tired eyes. Striding fast, she glanced left and right, avoiding any body contact with the passersby. At five in the morning, milling crowd gathered in front of the grocery stores to buy food and water supplies.

Things had gone from bad to worst when Yukino learned the news of Haruka traveling into the forbidden land with no precise date of returning. For all she had heard of Alya, all hope to see her best friend again diminished to nil. However dimming the future seemed to be, Yukino's journey had started as well. She planned to head back to her homeland to meet the enemy with her own eyes.

Stalking through the packed, third-class car, she found her designated seat and put the luggage down near her feet instead of keeping it in the overhead bin. Looking out the dull window, she clung to the cold glass, taking in the view of Windbloom for the last time. This was a one-way ticket; the train would take her where she had lost everything.

"Newspaper, ma'am?"

Yukino turned in panic at the voice, only to find that it was a boy holding a stack of Windbloom daily. She calmed herself down and shook her head.

"I'll get one," the man sitting opposite to Yukino said, tossing a coin to the boy. He briefly looked up at the glasses girl, and then began to read the front page.

The train parted the platform, prompting yelling and screaming from the passengers and their relatives, promising to return to their loved ones. Yukino stoically returned her attention out the window. There was no one here to send her off. Her father was gone, while her mother and her relatives hid in the safe compound, helplessly letting their countrymen annihilated. Her friends were as good as dead to her. Shizuru at last betrayed Garderobe. Akane joined Mikoto in the quest for vanity. Haruka was on the deadly mission to safeguard Natsuki, someone the blonde barely knew. The world was one crazy place, and Yukino didn't know exactly how she could live on.

"You've dropped something," the man said, picking up a passport from the creaky, wooden floor. He flipped the booklet closed, but paused when he caught sight of the national embalmment on the cover.

"Thank you." Yukino hurriedly took the passport from him.

He intently observed her. "An Aires citizen… Chrysant…?"

"Please," Yukino mumbled, her hands trembling. This man could be a spy for Ira as Windbloom officials had pressed their citizens to be aware. Witch hunt had started, causing fear throughout the nation. No one bothered to count the rising numbers of people who had been accused of the charge each day.

Chuckling, the man put the newspaper aside. "Just what are you thinking you're doing? There's no way you can get into Aires with that passport. Your name. You'd be killed."

"Please just ignore my existence. That's all I want from you." Yukino clutched the hem of her skirt.

"I can't."

Yukino slowly looked up at him with a wearily stare of frustration and anger.

"We have the same enemy, Ms. Chrysant," the man said, smiling. "I'm heading to Aires, too, but this train won't get pass the border. I know another route to take from then on… Do you?"

Shakily adjusting her glasses, Yukino's eyes narrowed down at the implication. She knew that it would be almost impossible to get past the border, but was determined to die trying. She did not count on getting any help from a complete stranger, but this world was indeed one crazy place, one ought to expect anything from it.

"You can call me 'Sergey'," he said, extending his hand to the girl. They shook hands a little. "Would you like some coffee?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Remus-_

Daytime was no longer the eagerly awaited moment for the exhausted Ira soldiers as they dreaded what was waiting for them in the night. Attacking Florence troops had become increasingly difficult with shortage in food supply. The growing numbers of child soldiers the Dark Knights kept sending to the front was like a trial to measure how badly each side wanted to win, how decadent they could go and how long they could take it.

Back in their own territory, Ira's armed forces had even less satisfying scenery to watch. Over their conquered land of Remus, sick men, cripples and lunatics wandered the collapsed town, the results of being one of those who opposed Ira. Beggars begged for food from the soldiers, only to be shunned off with depressed and angry reproach, and the bawls often ended up with civilians being beaten to death. No lawsuits followed. No funerals or even coffins. Corpses littered along the maimed paths Ira had left its curses upon.

But, even in the midst of turmoil, Chie had something far more important in her mind. The commander stormed out of her tent in the bewildered eye of the soldiers nearby, followed by her dark-haired, honor-bound sister, Nina Wang.

Chie was only a year older than Nina, but exuded the air of authority over the younger woman, and she never hesitated to use it to full extent. With Adriana Graham gone for good, Chie expected herself to be the first Saint under their master. Florence was to be her most handsome achievement. However, seeing Nina here only shook her confidence.

Chie spat out the chewed tobacco as she paced around, hands on her hip, staring up and down agitatedly.

"The arrangement is postponed indefinitely, at the worst case scenario… He's just worried," Nina said, glancing the other way.

The soldiers quietly moved away from the spot, leaving their masters some privacy.

"Go back," Chie growled at the other woman.

Nina only directed her gaze elsewhere.

Chie smirked in disgust. "What could you possibly do to help me here? You've never killed anybody. I see you are just like those kids Midori sent to die at our hand. You won't last."

Nina stared back at her sempai nonchalantly. "I will kill when it is necessary."

Chie nodded profusely. "I know you prefer a slow but sure method. Just like how you locked your husband up in that tomb forever. You let them die slowly so that you don't have to taint your hand."

There was a long pause from Nina before the woman started to speak again. "There's no need to bring that up. What's locked away is completely forgotten."

"Apparently, it's not. Didn't you know that Natsuki freed the traitor? Ah, she's grown into such a feisty girl. She's caused quite a ruckus over the mansion, you know." Chie smiled lightly. "I think you've got more urgent thing to do than being here with me. Sergey is running loose somewhere, and we know he won't stop until we stop him."

Nina just nodded and began to walk away. "I have my order. You have yours: to welcome my participation in the frontline. I didn't want to _alarm_ your fragile self-assurance, but Erstin is expected to join us in a few days as well. I'm sorry to say that this is no longer a one-man show."

Chie stared hard at the younger woman's back. "Good! Bring them all! Look around us, Nina! This is heaven Ira has sent us!"

Nina trudged ahead and watched the ruins the ongoing war had left in this town. It looked beyond repair, just like the heart of Ira.

"I know, Chie-sempai… I know…" Nina whispered to herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Aires-_

"The home of sinners…" Mr. Kuga muttered as he stood before the entrance of an old cathedral. It was the only trace of Christianity nowadays, the only place where he once knew peace.

Ordering his guards to wait outside, he entered and made his way through the broken pews. Nuns were helping the wounded on the floor, barely giving the visitor any attention. The church's roof was half blown away by the bomb, allowing a pool of gray light into the candle-lit hall.

Approaching the confession box, Mr. Kuga quietly sat down on the wooden bench inside and shut the door. Shortly after, another man filled up the other side of the box, and there was a long moment of silence between the two men. An absolute silence that blocked out all the chaos in the world.

"It's been a long time, Father Samuel." Mr. Kuga finally spoke.

"Why are you here?" The priest's voice lacked neither anger nor enthusiasm as if he was not affected by Mr. Kuga's sudden visit, or welcomed the younger man.

Mr. Kuga chuckled dryly, biting his lips. "How are you, Father? I hope all is well with you."

"You could tear down every building, Hideaki, but not our hope. You could build it all anew, but lives could not return."

Mr. Kuga glanced sideway through the fretted window. "Wouldn't you forgive me? Bless me like you did?"

"Is that the reason you're here? To seek God's forgiveness?"

"I'm here to inform you that He doesn't exist."

"I find it hard to believe that it is gravely important to come here and insult my belief when you had already ripped apart this sacred place."

Mr. Kuga remained silence, looking down at his polished, leather shoes. If there was someone who could bring him to this deluded place, it would be his former wife. He was rather surprised himself when he decided to marry a deeply religious woman like Michiko. With a single smile of comfort, she could turn his world upside down. She showed him peace and prayed for him.

"You will not find her here, Hideaki. You will never find her again."

Not many things in this lifetime could stun Kuga Hideaki, but the fresh drop of tear on his left shoe did. He stared hard at the sign of defeat, covering his mouth with his shaken, gloved fist.

"It started because of that vain woman… Cynthia Kruger. Michiko failed me. She broke her promise."

"Faith will constantly be tested as hope will continually rise. You possess neither, and that's why you've lost everyone you've loved. You've lost everything."

"I'm one step away from winning the war, in case you haven't noticed," Mr. Kuga said, forcing out a soft laugh.

But flashes of his former wife holding young Natsuki, greeting him by the entrance of their home, kept haunting his mind. Michiko left him when she found out about the prisoners locked up underneath the garden. Natsuki never accepted his calls or returned his letters. He must admit that there were times when he doubted if he had chosen the right path. Adriana died, carrying out his order. Nina rarely spoke to him ever since she betrayed Sergey out of duty. Shizuru, the girl whom he had cared as much as his own, would most likely never return from Alya. One after another, his loved ones departed. All because of his dreams.

"No… No, I haven't lost them!" Mr. Kuga angrily buried his face in his palms. Somehow, it felt all right to fear the future—the consequences when he hid inside this place. However fainted, he could still feel Michiko's warmth on his hands.

Father Samuel leaned a bit towards the window as if to whisper into Mr. Kuga's ear. "Michiko once told me that she fell in love with a man of great vision. She trusted that the world would be right again as long as he believed… Are you still that man?"

Scoffing, Mr. Kuga swallowed his tears back in, and his face appeared as calm as ever. He looked up from the floor and found Father Samuel's gaze from the other side of the box.

"I am still who I have always been, but she lost faith along the way, Father. She abandoned me. I thought it was the enemy who changed her, but it wasn't. It was because she loved too much to sacrifice for a greater cause. But I am not like that. I will continue to fight even if I'm the only one left. And then, Father… then the world will believe again."

Father Samuel only watched the younger man walking out of the box and heading towards the exit without looking back. Kuga Hideaki came, armed with pride, but left a wounded man just like everyone else in this sanctuary. Something was telling the conqueror that he had conquered nothing, and fear of vanity brought him back here today, but without Michiko's comfort. Pain always took its time to sink in before one could fully accept it, and there would be a moment when Hideaki realized that he was the one who dared not to love.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

"Here… just a little longer… Wait for me…"

Muttering to herself, Nao hiked up the steep hill, red web tying Numen's hilt to her grasp. Her wrist was bleeding from the tight bind, but she could hardly feel anything now. Her steps were shaky, her breathing ragged from sheer exhaustion. Nights had gone on without any food or water. The only source of power that kept her going was the sole determination to find her mother. She had no intention to leave empty-handed. Returning to the other world just to let her master take her prize was out of question.

Being sold into child prostitution when she was barely eight, Nao lived in the darkest corner of society most people failed to notice. When Mr. Kuga bought her out of hell, she cherished the new life that had been given to her and swore her allegiance to him. However, wisdom came with a high price. Freedom was only a beautifully painted word nobody knew how to decipher it, luring and damning even the wisest of men. Freed from the whorehouse, Nao realized years later that she was trapped yet again in another form of slavery, with no way out this time but death.

The bond of Ira could not be broken, that much Nao knew. Mr. Kuga merely promised to release her from 'duty' in return of a holy sword. Knowing him well, her master would definitely kill her as soon as he had Numen, not to mention the fact that she gained the sword by letting his only child die in the frozen lake. This was a game she did not know how to win, but was forced to go along because she was just another exposable pawn.

Snarling, Nao lifted Numen and ripped it at the trees, the snowy ground, and the sharp, cold air. Alya was as angry as every soul was allowed to be. There was nowhere to go—no one by her side. The curse of the damned Princess lived on through those of withering souls, plunging together deeper into misery.

Swayed by the mysteriously heavy mass of the sword, Nao slumped onto the ground, panting. Her lithe body slowly curled up into a ball, tears trickling down her numbed cheeks as she hugged Numen close as though it was the only friend she ever had.

"Mother… I'm here…" Her whisper echoed faintly into the air, and eventually disappeared into the vast forest of despair.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pain on her left arm eventually pulled Mai out of her slumbering state. She found herself lying on her back, staring aimlessly at the dark skies through the cell's roof.

"Ah… Damn it…" Sitting up, Mai grumbled, clutching the wound.

"Hello, there…"

Upon hearing the voice, Mai only noticed another presence around her. Turning, she squinted at a few other prisoners gathering at the other corner of the cell.

_They look humans… _Mai observed her jail mates. Two women were about thirty years old, while another three men could have been slightly older. Their eyes looked young, but dull from years of weary. They all watched Mai as though pitying her for sharing the same fate with them. Mai had to wonder in dread how long these people had been incarcerated in this lost land.

As the thought of Mikoto entered her mind, Mai spun around, looking for a sign of her friend. At the bottom of a hill, they were imprisoned in an open-air chamber, which could hold the minimum of thirty prisoners. The forest behind them bore no leaf. The soil was absolutely black and felt lukewarm in contrast to the chilling air.

About ten feet to the back of Mai's cell, a form of half beast, half human was lying alone in another chamber. Mai instantly crawled towards the bars, reaching her hand out.

"Mikoto! Mikoto! Can you hear me?"

"Be quiet," one of the female prisoners warned, approaching the anxious girl.

"Get away from me!" Mai shove the blonde woman away, but was pinned down the ground.

"There's nothing you could do to help her," the woman said.

"No wonder why you're still locked up in here." Mai scoffed in contempt and pushed herself up from the ground. "I'm going to help my friend, and I'm going to get out of here."

"How are you going to do that?" The woman held no resentment towards Mai, glancing down at the wound on Mai's arm. "She bit you…?"

Caught off-guard, Mai looked away from the injury, her gaze saddened. In truth, she had expected to wake up again in the body of a beast. What difference would it make when she already had a fiendish heart? If only she could be near Mikoto, nothing else seemed to matter now. Neither who she was nor who she wanted to be. Nothing was real.

"It looks like we'll be stuck together for a long while. Why not relax and let's get to know one another better? We have all the time in the world, my dear. My name is Maria Graceburt." The blonde woman extended her hand to Mai.

Mai only stared at Maria's hand, but made no move, clinging to the bars instead.

Chuckling, Maria retracted her hand, her blue gaze dropped. "My, after all this time, I'm surprised myself that I still remember these little social graces… even my own name…"

"You don't look old… Maria…"

The woman looked up and smiled when she heard Mai spoke her name. "If I am correct, I should be about fifty years old by now. It's been twenty years or so since I've entered Alya." But Maria was taken aback by the horror in Mai's eyes.

"No… It can't…be… NOOOOOO!" Growling, Mai shot up to her feet, gripping and pulling the bars so hard her knuckles went white.

"There's no need to stress yourself over it. We must learn to let go."

The calmness on Maria's face only aggravated Mai. She jumped at the woman, strangling her. "Tell me you're lying! It just can't be!"

"Let it go, or you'll surely suffer the same fate as your friend."

Mai paused. "What…?"

Maria gently removed the girl's hands off her neck and sat right up. "Alya is a tricky place to be. It's sharply divided by love and hate, not a place for humans like us since you can only choose one to side with. Your heart will decide what you'll become. If you let hate consumes you, you'll end up just like your friend."

Kneeling, Mai took a handful of black soil in her hands. "But Mikoto… Mikoto wouldn't hate anybody… She just couldn't…"

"It was known that the dragons' blood is as poisonous as the air of Alya itself. Its malice waits for the right time to attack us, penetrating into our mind without us realizing it. Some of us are lucky. Most are not…" Maria once again observed the wound on Mai's arm. "It appears that you're one of the fortunate few. The rarest of kind… I wonder why…"

Mai toppled backwards and leaned against the bars, looking out to Mikoto in another cell. Just when she was about to accept the consequences, fate wouldn't let her have an easy way out. It would play her until the end, and she now feared whether she still had the will to fight it.

_Not without you, Mikoto…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her own sobs of fright was the only thing accompanying Akane as she trotted deeper into the dark woods.

"Pretty baby… do not cry… and I'll… I'll…" Akane's lips trembled with the words. Her gaze darted all over the place to search for an enemy or a friend. Her bleeding hands dragged the sword of Fatum with great difficulty. Ever since she ran away from the ghost ship, leaving Mai and Mikoto behind, she had been wandering aimlessly in this thick forest, lost and alone.

"Oh… Oh, Shizuru… Please help me…" Akane only burst into tears again when she thought back of how she gained Fatum—how she lost her friend due to her own cowardice. The sword in her hand didn't make her feel any better. This sword couldn't save her or anyone.

After looking at Fatum for a moment, Akane decided to let it drop to the plane of black soil, wishing now only to free herself from the tremendous weight of shame. She cut loose her belt and climbed up the nearest tree.

_-Flashback-_

_The moon was high in the sky that night, and it shone brightly through the gap between the curtains. Young Akane could not sleep, turning left and right._

'_You can't sleep?'_

_Akane opened her eyes and saw the dark crimson eyes watching her in the dark. 'I don't know why, Shizuru-chan…'_

_It was the first time Akane remembered herself lying. Mr. Kuga gave them a pop quiz earlier that day, but Akane wasn't prepared for it. Sitting next to Shizuru, she couldn't help but cheat. She wasn't sure if she could rely on the new girl, who barely knew how to read months ago, but the score she received when the class ended suggested her otherwise._

_Young Shizuru got up from her bed and hopped onto Akane's. 'Let's watch the moon then. I can't sleep either.'_

_Grinning, Akane sat up and moved beside her new friend. Both girls looked out the window and felt as calm as the night. Minutes passed by, and it must be the strong moonlight that stung her eyes. Akane rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder and closed her eyes. _

'_Sleep, pretty baby. Do not cry. And I'll sing you a lullaby.'_

_Eyes still closed, Akane smiled as she heard her friend's voice. 'Where did you learn this?'_

'_A mother bear sang it to a baby bear this morning. Channel 14.'_

_Akane giggled, nuzzling at Shizuru's neck. 'We're not kids anymore.'_

_Shizuru just chortled and kept humming, driving Akane into peaceful slumber._

_It wasn't long after that night when Mr. Kuga gave Shizuru her own room, but the lullaby stayed with Akane ever since._

_-Flashback-_

Crouching over the thick branch, Akane bind the belt to the tree and tied its loose end to her neck. She had just realized tonight the reason Shizuru couldn't sleep that night. She was foolish to believe that Shizuru didn't know what she did. But her young friend always worried about her, protecting her and guiding her. She was the only friend Shizuru had.

"Do not cry. And I'll—" Akane's singing stopped when she dropped herself in midair, her neck squeezed tightly by the belt.

_Don't… don't back off…_ Akane tried to let her mind flow with the tune, while her body whipped violently.

_I'll sing you… a lullaby… Shizuru… SHIZURU…!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru screamed with her eyes closed, thrashing on the mattress.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!"

Sweating profusely, Shizuru's eyes shot wide opened. It was only the blonde-haired girl by her side, looking anxious and curious. After a moment of recollecting herself, she flopped back down and slowly rubbed her pale face.

"Nightmare again?" Haruka asked.

Biting her lips, Shizuru glanced the other way. She had been hearing this mysterious girl's voice in her sleep for the past few days, calling out for her in pain.

"Feeling better?" Haruka moved to open the curtains, revealing the view of the village outside.

Shizuru noticed the new bandage on her arm.

"Oh, Kuga just cleaned up your wound a few hours ago."

_Kuga… Natsuki…? _Shizuru wondered why she rarely saw the dark-haired girl ever since the first day she woke up here. It seemed that Natsuki would stop by only when she was asleep.

"Put on your clothes. I'll take you out to lunch—umm—dinner, or whatever. You… You're okay with that?"

Shizuru hesitated for a second before nodding.

Haruka grinned. "Great! You must be bored, sleeping and snoring all day long!"

"I don't snore," Shizuru said simply.

Haruka raised her brows, smirking.

Shizuru couldn't help smiling a little, and grabbed the roughly patched cloak the villagers made for her. Considering the size of the villagers, Shizuru and her friends must be really privileged visitors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Strolling into the village, Shizuru observed the easy lifestyles of the Huits. All the huts were made of wood and were half the size of those in the other world. For the upcoming celebration, colorful flags adorned the front of their homes, flowers decorating the windows and doors. The ageless beings filled up the long, serpentine road and every tavern and house, going in and out like they were one huge family. There was neither boundary nor tenure in this small township. The only thing they possessed was freedom, and Shizuru had to remind herself for the thousandth time that she was not dreaming.

Seeing some of the villagers carried baskets full of fish or fruits, heading towards the markets, Shizuru casually edged nearer and nicked a pear from the nearest container. The children spun around in their tracks, yelling at first, but stopped when they saw that it was one of their honorary guests. They began to giggle, blushing.

"What are you doing!" Haruka hissed at her friend.

Old habit died hard, indeed. Taking a full bite, Shizuru caught another pear a child tossed to her and nodded in a grateful gesture. "How nice," she lightly commented and handed the second pear to the blonde.

"Oh, thanks." Haruka promptly ate the fruit.

As they continued the leisure walk, Shizuru stopped at the sight of a house built up along the thick branch of a gigantic, vine tree. A few children were climbing down the rope ladder.

"Kuga got one just like that back at Garderobe. She was super spoiled, I'd tell ya," Haruka yapped, licking the sweet juice on her lips.

At the mention of Natsuki, Shizuru stared hard at the rope ladder. "I see… Where is she? I haven't seen her much lately."

"Probably at _Nine Nines_ again. I wonder what the legal drinking age here is. They start drinking at the age of five!" Haruka laughed.

Once again, Shizuru had to remind herself of this reality. The last thing she remembered was wandering through the streets of Windbloom, picking up some food from the trashcans. She was extremely stunned to find herself several years older now, not to mention this strange world she was in. It was pure madness, and 'fear' wasn't enough to describe how she felt right now.

Haruka took a second to silence and then looked at the girl next to her quizzically. "You really don't remember Kuga?"

Shizuru raised her brows.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "So—you're still gay?"

Shizuru spit out a bite, coughing. After contemplating for a second, a smile graced her face. "I think I must have liked you a lot, Suzushiro-san."

"First, it's 'Haruka'. Second, you don't have to like me_ that_ way," Haruka pouted.

Shizuru merrily approached the candy stand nearby. "Haruka, it is."

Arms across her chest, Haruka quietly watched her friend with the children at the stand. It looked like Shizuru was getting some free food again.

At the itch on her healed palm stinging, Haruka looked away to the foggy hills at the far end of the road. She still felt the tingling feeling over the fresh skin that had grown over the cut. However briefly she touched the blade of Robur, she could not deny the fact that she yearned to feel it again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the packed restaurant called 'Nine Nines', Natsuki had made the table in the corner her favorite spot by now. Captain Shiho was generous enough to give her a few coins, which could buy her drinks for months on end.

"On the house," an old waitress said with a wide grin, handing Natsuki another mug of beer.

Natsuki smiled lightly in return. She had asked Shiho for Thomas Huit, but the Captain wanted all three girls to meet the man at the same time. Natsuki only went along, waiting for Shizuru to get better. The villagers had now set tomorrow night for the celebration.

_A celebration…? For what…?_

"There you are!"

Natsuki looked up, bored at thought of the obnoxiously loud, blonde girl joining. But she stopped the moment she saw Shizuru behind Haruka. It was the first time Shizuru agreed to come this deep into the village. The disturbing size of the village and its people must have scared the chestnut-haired girl earlier.

"Hi…" Shizuru greeted Natsuki, and then looked at Haruka, who was pulling a stool out from under the table for her. "Thank you."

The three girls sat together, ordering some food.

Sipping the drink, Natsuki kept her gaze down at the table. It was hard enough to force herself to sneak into Shizuru's cabin and tended to the girl's wound everyday, but she had to do it herself since she didn't trust Haruka for the job. Now, sitting face to face with the girl who had become merely a stranger to her was almost unbearable. She just couldn't get used to the way Shizuru looked at her now. The distant gaze only told Natsuki that she was pushed back to the start, and she was too tired to start it all over again, knowing where Shizuru would eventually end up.

"Thank you, Kuga," Shizuru said, touching the bandage on her arm.

"No problem." Natsuki poured some beer for Haruka, but a cup of hot tea for Shizuru.

Silence.

Haruka glared at both her friends. "You ought to speak more if you want her to remember something," she spat at Natsuki.

"Amnesia is almost always temporary. She'll regain her memories eventually," Natsuki said as a matter of fact.

Even though it was true, Natsuki had thought about delaying the process. How would Shizuru act now if the girl hadn't lost her memories? Wouldn't they just start killing each other in this very restaurant?

"Fine!" Haruka grumbled, slapping the table. "You said you remember being a homeless kid, Shizuru, but you know you don't act like one even now. Homeless people don't say 'thank you', ok? They'd ask for a cigarette, and they'd ask for more if you gave them one. Are you with me so far?"

Shizuru kept quiet, sipping the tea.

"For some reason, you were adopted by Kuga's father at the age of eleven or something. Remember anything about Kuga Hideaki?"

Shaking her head, Shizuru stared straight at Natsuki, who was looking the other way.

"He's this billionaire-gone-mad, trying to take over the world and shit. This guy sent you here. Hmm, somehow, you must have stolen the sword—"

"Suzushiro," Natsuki interrupted, "I don't think we should be talking about it here."

"You do have a point," Haruka mumbled, ticking her chin with her finger. "Right. I skipped a lot. Mr. Kuga sent you to Garderobe, our school. It's like the most prestigious school that trains Otome fighters. You know what an Otome is?"

"I've heard about them," Shizuru replied.

"Good! So you enrolled into Garderobe, and we became friends. It's just that you and this Kuga girl—"

"Why are we here?" Shizuru asked grimly.

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat when Shizuru seemed to ignore whatever Haruka was saying. Shizuru had been asking that question ever since she woke up, but they had tried to avoid answering it.

Natsuki washed down the drink in one big gulp. "We didn't come together. We only met up a few days into our trips. You came with a woman named 'Nao Zhang'."

"Where is she?" Shizuru's eyes widened a little in anticipation.

Haruka's eyes narrowed in contempt at the mention of the traitorous redhead. "Well, you weren't exactly friend with this Nao person. Actually, you hated her guts 'cause you were madly jealous—"

"_Suzushiro_," Natsuki growled, shooting dagger at the blonde.

Waving her hands, Haruka rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you hated her, and you should be now. I mean, she left us to die in that freezing lake. I hope she got stuck somewhere in the wilderness!"

Shizuru knitted her brows, looking even more confused. "But why are we here? What is this place?"

"We were searching for a treasure. I believe Tokiha Mai has it now," Natsuki said. "She's one our classmates, but a lot have happened since then … I don't really know who's a friend… or enemy anymore…"

Shizuru coldly gazed at the dark-haired girl. "Are you my enemy?" The girl's words froze Natsuki. Shizuru once asked her the very same question during their journey into the desert. It was a doubt that was answered then by their building trust, but that conviction was now put to test again.

Natsuki watched Shizuru slowly clasped her hands together. The taller girl may appear calm, but Natsuki had learned to see it through. Although she wanted so much to caress those pale hands and reassure the other that everything would be all right, she was uncertain if it was wise to take the hand that could betray her any moment.

"You're nuts. We're good friends!" Haruka patted Shizuru on the shoulder, and then glanced at Natsuki in mockery. "You know, good friends like I jumped off the cliff to save you even though it wasn't going to help—"

"Suzushiro!" Natsuki then finished another mug of beer to refrain herself from strangling the blonde.

Shizuru shifted in her position. "When are we going back to Windbloom then?"

Natsuki glanced at Haruka for a split second before replying. "Until we meet Thomas Huit, the head of this village… we don't know how to get back there."

Shizuru turned slightly to observe the villagers at the other tables. "Will he tell us how?"

"Excellent point!" Haruka said, and then nudged Natsuki. "Do you think we could trust him? I mean, why wouldn't he show himself until the celebration?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Natsuki said, shrugging. Whatever Thomas Huit wanted to celebrate for must be connected to the sword bearers, and for precaution, Natsuki was determined to keep Shizuru from learning of their true status.

Shizuru returned her attention to the girl sitting opposite to her. "Kuga… You said I fell off a cliff. How did that happen?"

"The thing was—" Haruka began, but was cut off by Natsuki.

"You slipped while hiking. It was raining hard that day. You scared us with the fall," Natsuki said, trying to make light of the recollection. 'Scared' sounded like a joke compared to how she really felt at that moment.

Haruka studied Natsuki a little before cautiously nodding in agreement.

"I see…" Shizuru muttered, pulling the collar closer.

"You're cold?" Natsuki instantly stood up, but stopped when Shizuru flinched at her movement. Sitting down again, she called for the waitress and asked if they could close the front door to shun off the wind. The waitress gladly served the honorary guests.

The food was served, and the meal went on to lighter subjects, consciously avoiding the talk about Shizuru's connection to Ira. While Shizuru looked composed now, Natsuki still caught the restlessness hidden behind those crimson eyes. It was the same look Natsuki saw that night they dined together over the walls of the juvenile camp.

_I don't know if I could do it again, Shizuru… Would you tell me how…?_ Natsuki let out a small sigh.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Just an hour had passed since the meal at Nine Nines, but a leisurely walk in the village exhausted Shizuru. Her body ached with fever again. Inside her cabin, she took a minute to unwind, propping herself along the wall.

Peeping through the curtains, life went on outside the murky window. Everything appeared so normal that it was frightening in a sense. Nothing was normal about this place. The smiles from the villagers could be as deceptive as the people who claimed to be her friends. Everything that was happening right now was just too much to handle.

Once more, her attention shifted from the scenery outside to her own reflection on the glass. She had no idea who this young lady looking right back at her was. In the camp, she only saw her face whenever she drank from a bowl—and in the eyes of that boy, whom she murdered for the remaining water after their escape from the prison. The faint scars on her battered feet were the truth, while what she saw in the reflection was a lie.

_Kuga Natsuki… Suzushiro Haruka… They're obviously hiding something…_

Shizuru grabbed the thin blanket on the mattress, but then stopped. Should she leave? Perhaps, it wasn't the wisest idea to wait for the celebration. Thomas Huit might not be trustworthy after all.

Biting her lips, she pulled the blanket up and fastened it into a sack, packing some spare clothes and the bread she had just stolen from the market. But a few knocks at the door interrupted her. She hid the sack behind the tiny closet before creeping towards the door.

"Hey…" Natsuki greeted, looking elsewhere. "Uh… you know the Captain… She asked if you'd want to join us to the lake. We're going to fish or picnic or—yeah, something like that."

This could be an opportunity to leave the village unnoticed, but Shizuru's thought ceased when Natsuki abruptly pressed her forehead against hers.

"Damn it! I told Suzushiro not to drag you to the village if you didn't feel well enough! Let's go back inside. I'll help—"

"I'm fine." Shizuru remained in the doorway.

After a few seconds in awkwardness, Natsuki withdrew, but the heartbreak in her eyes appeared so genuine that it puzzled Shizuru. The warmth from the girl's skin that had met her earlier felt oddly familiar. Kuga Natsuki existed somewhere in the lost time. Shizuru wasn't quite sure if she could leave this chance behind.

"You go back to sleep. It'll only be just a couple of hours at most. If you need anything—"

Shizuru crawled out of the cabin and shut the door.

"Shizuru?"

"I can handle a picnic. It gets boring staying in all the time." Shizuru offered the brunette a smile for the first time, and it baffled her to see Natsuki's innocent gaze was rapidly filled with joy only because of her willingness to participate.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru's sleeve. "Just a few hours. I wouldn't delay your beauty sleep. Come on!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Up the hill, Shizuru and Natsuki joined Haruka and Captain Shiho, with Max looming behind its master. The Captain condemned the gigantic pet as a wild animal that was unsuitable to be near civilization, which prompted Haruka to fire back nonsensical squabbles. They continued to cross the plateau of snowy fields to get down to the frozen lake called 'Raja' (hope). Several villagers were fishing through the holes in the ice plane. Many were picnicking, and others were skating on the blades of their kitchen knives.

Shiho led the three girls to the bank of Raja.

"This is the Huits' favorite place to hang out. Those of us who love to fish would come here and catch our own meals. We don't always buy food from the market," she explained, helping Haruka with the fishing equipment.

Natsuki observed the surrounding. "The Huits' favorite?" she echoed. "There are others?"

Shiho slightly nodded. "Rest assured. The Alyan beasts don't like to fish."

"Beasts?"

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, silently wondering the same.

"Yes, but they have their own territory. They generally don't bother with us unless—"

"You're sure they don't like fish?" Haruka asked, looking around in fret.

"You must be really fortunate to have eluded them until now." Shiho smiled, engrossed in the task at hand. "You are truly magnificent then…"

"What decides the borders? What sets the tribes apart?" Natsuki paced around.

Shiho hooked the bait. "Hate." The reply came as softly as the calm wind. The Captain handed the fishing equipment to Haruka, leading the girl out to join other fishermen.

Shizuru watched the Captain walking further away, not knowing what to make of her answer.

Arms across her chest, Natsuki moved beside the taller girl. "According to the myth, Alya is a place cursed by the princess' scorn more than a thousand years ago. I'm beginning to understand it now. As soon as I entered this realm, I could feel a powerful presence. Very thinly, but it's there. Her hate has lived on."

"Was hate all she knew?" Despite her reluctance to trust anyone here, Shizuru hoped for an answer that might change her mind about this strange place—or the other world she knew too well of.

Natsuki turned to her companion with a jaded smile. "She knew love just as much. So much it destroyed her. The princess murdered her fiancé for revenge. He was the last Robur bearer in known history."

Shizuru recalled how Haruka slipped about the holy swords once or twice before. Whenever the subject was getting too deep, the blonde would change the topic.

"Are the bearers here as well?" Shizuru asked in the most nonchalant way. When Natsuki hesitated, it was obvious that she wouldn't get an honest answer.

"They were here," Natsuki said. "They fought against us over Robur, but I don't know if they had found a way to get back to Windbloom." She looked at the dark sky that had persisted since the day they fought atop the mountain. "I'm not sure at all if they did…"

In a solemn moment, Shizuru studied Natsuki, astonished that Natsuki seemed to hope for her enemies to escape safely. The sadness in those eyes somehow made Shizuru anxious even though she had no reason to be bothered. She had seen that look somewhere before, and knew back then just what to do to comfort the other.

Shizuru reluctantly tapped on Natsuki's shoulder. "We'll get out of here, Kuga. We'll go home." After seeing the baffled look on Natsuki's face, Shizuru snapped her hand back in embarrassment. If anything, Natsuki was more likely to be the one to get them out of this place.

Conversely, Natsuki amazed Shizuru with a wide smile. The intense gaze of gratitude was almost hurting as Shizuru couldn't remember if anyone had ever looked at her with such faith before.

"You know you promised me once that you'd take me home," Natsuki said, recalling.

'_Are we going to die…?' the poisoned Natsuki muttered, lying on the ground._

_Leaning against the wall of the cave, Shizuru glanced up at her companion's shadow-cast face. 'I'll take you to Ventulus no matter what. You have my word.'_

As the moment flashed through Shizuru's mind, the uneasiness she felt was erased by the stillness of time. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki. "Did I keep my promise?"

Natsuki smiled even wider, shaking her head. "You took me to places I'd never been to, and I never regretted it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of Raja, Haruka sat on the ice with Shiho and a few other fishermen, watching her friends strolled along the bank, engaged in a conversation. For the first time since the accident, Natsuki dared to reach out the same way as Shizuru who started to open up. Natsuki was the light as Shizuru was the night. Haruka marveled at just what both of them found on the other side of the world.

"It's happening again," Captain Shiho said out of the blue as she put a fish into a bucket.

"What'd you say?" Haruka pulled the bait a little, bored that she hadn't caught any yet. Behind her, Max poked the bucket open and picked the fish up with its beak.

"The time has come. We've been waiting for this for a long, long time."

Haruka's brows arched in confusion. "You've been waiting for_ us_?"

"The Fatum bearer, to be exact."

Haruka's hands stiffened.

Shiho squinted at the two girls some distance away. "My bet is on the taller one."

"Wah—what—"

Chortling, Shiho gestured at the wound on Haruka's palm. "A deep, narrow and precise cut. Was it a gift from Robur?"

At the sudden mention of the sword, Haruka gulped in panic. "Uh, No—I—no—"

Shiho stared hard at the blonde for a minute, and then burst into laughter. "This is amazing! This can't be real! Unbelievable!"

"Would you mind explaining the cause of humor, _Captain_?" Haruka huffed.

"Don't tell me you're all the sword bearers!" Shiho laughed harder, slapping her knee.

"Definitely not, or else we'd have the swords with us!"

"That's even worse. The sword bearers should never let anyone else take hold of their swords. It could be very, very bad."

Haruka bit her tongue lightly, thinking fast of how to counter the Captain. "B—but we are no bearers."

"Even if you are, it's probably too late now." Shiho turned to slap the bucket shut, preventing Max to get the last fish inside.

Haruka sweated like a pig, glancing left and right. "Interesting—what's too late?"

The Captain grinned when a fish took her bait again. "Once the swords found their masters…" She pulled the bait up and caught the fish with the other hand. "They will become masters and slaves to each other… Forever, it shares your soul, and when you lose it to another, you'll be slave to the thief's mind."

Haruka found her gaze locked on the Captain, powerless to move.

"Do you feel it, Suzushiro-san?"

"Feel… what?" Haruka's question came in a hypnotized murmuring.

The Captain baited again with a silent smile. "The thief's rage and mercy."

Haruka closed her eyes, her hands trembling. "No… no… I…"

"His malice and sorrow. His love and pain… You feel them, don't you? In your sleep. In your waking hours. It follows you like a shadow."

While Natsuki barely had any sleep due to the stress over Shizuru matter, Haruka had perfected her fake slumber. It never made sense to hear a girl's crying in her head. It frightened her that she kept hearing the same voice muttering spiteful vengeance even when she was absolutely alone. It drove her insane to think that it could be her own inner mind doing. She lost it, didn't she?

"I… I feel…" Haruka began.

_Tokiha…_

At the last notion, Haruka jumped to her feet, her face blushed in anger. "I am not a sword bearer! I told you we are not!"

Haruka spun around, wanting to rush to her friends. But something stopped her. Shizuru and Natsuki seemed to be so relaxed, socializing with other villagers. There wasn't much evidence if her friends also felt it. Natsuki's worry over Shizuru could have clouded other things from her mind. Shizuru, however, had been having nightmares. The person in Shizuru's dreams could be the one who possessed Fatum right now. The Huits might not be the only ones who were after the Fatum bearer, and it would post possible danger to the fake holder.

"The bearers are nothing without the swords, _but_ the swords are nothing without the bearers as well. It's the truth that many just wouldn't accept. What's not ours will never be ours. Do not worry, Suzushiro-san. It will return to you if you manage to stay alive until then."

Haruka stood motionlessly, her back still facing the Captain. "Why does it have to be the Fatum bearer?"

"It's Fatum. _Fate_. We can't deny it." Captain Shiho held up a bucket full of fish and smiled again. "Twelve hours to go. Are you ready?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Numen tied by red web to her wrist, Nao struggled up the hill of black soil into a dense forest of dead, white trees. Fog allowed her only five meters of clear sight ahead. It was so quiet that she could hear echoes of dropping water. It must have been only days she had been roaming alone, but it felt like a month to her. Time had become so cruelly slow.

Wiping the mud off her neck, Nao took a wobbly step forwards and threw herself at a tree for support. Tears slid down her cheeks as she breathed harder. If this were to be the last day of her life, she had no idea whom to miss, or who might miss her.

Nao laughed at herself. She no longer felt the pressure of the web around the bloody wound on her wrist. Numen was so heavy, or was it the weight of her heart? Strangely, the thought of the previous Numen bearer often slipped into her mind. Throughout her days at the Kuga mansion, she would watch the little raven-haired heiress play in the garden with her loving mother and her heroic father. In a world of innocence, Natsuki had it all. But it was neither the billions in hard currency, nor the castle of dream Natsuki lived in. Only love counted.

Nao let out a dry scoff, closing her eyes. "No… Oh, no… I don't regret leaving you to die. You paid for his crimes, little one. I made you pay…" She murmured, her head tilting back to rest against the trunk of the tree. "You… play… playing in that wicked garden… again. You're left… in the dark… you… I'd join one day… Kuga Natsuki… Natsuki…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Natsuki…_

Holding a pair of skates, which was made of kitchen blades attached to the soles of the leather boots, the villagers had made for her, Natsuki's head shot up at the voice, thinking it was Shizuru calling her by her first name.

Shizuru nodded in a polite gesture, an act which she herself didn't even notice, when she received a pair as well. "Do you skate, Kuga?" She observed the strange shoes. But there was no response from Natsuki.

Shizuru looked up. "Kuga?"

Realizing that it was only her mind playing tricks, Natsuki looked down. "Uh, yeah… They're pretty cool, huh? We got ice skating back in our country, too. You were a skating champion and had tons of fans!" Natsuki winked.

Shizuru's eyes widened a little in alarm, and then sat down and began to put the skates on.

Natsuki inwardly grinned. She could suddenly come up with loads of reasons to teach Shizuru a lesson today. First, for being a dimwit, serving Ira without questions; second, for helping Nao fight for Robur, in which the ordeal ended up in Natsuki losing Numen instead; last but not least, for waking up again, only to forget her.

"Okay. Stand up." Natsuki didn't even give Shizuru the time to gain her balance on the blades. She grabbed the older girl's hand and towed her into the ice, faraway from any villager who might give her a hand.

"Umm—K—Kuga—I think—" Shizuru tried her best to appear calm, perhaps afraid to ruin her image as a once skating champion.

Smirking, Natsuki sped up like she was in a F1 race, and then swiftly let go off Shizuru. At breakneck speed, Shizuru land splat on her face.

"Look at you! You've made my day!" Natsuki involuntarily bent low, her stomach hurt from laughing.

"Nice to know." Sprawled on her stomach, Shizuru glared up, the left side of her face reddened by the hit on the ice.

"You were no skating champion. As a matter of fact, you sucked at it, and you still do." Natsuki skated around the taller girl's body. "Get up. Get up. Come on, I'm not going to help you, big girl."

Shizuru seized Natsuki's ankle and hauled it, causing Natsuki to fall hard on her back.

"Urgh! Damn you! What the hell were you doing! I could have broken my back!" Natsuki reached for Shizuru's collar, but the taller girl crawled away in time.

Natsuki got up and skated towards the taller girl. "Whoa. Wait…" Shizuru still ignored her. "Hey, I was just teasing you. You weren't so bad, just had no talent, that's all. You're not mad at me, are you?" Natsuki sat down on Shizuru's back, arms across her chest.

Halted by the weight, Shizuru looked over her shoulder. "You're rather heavy."

"I am not!" Blushing, Natsuki lifted her legs up and sat Indian style.

Shizuru grumbled at the increased weight on her back. In one rapid move, she flipped over, plunging Natsuki down and entangling the girl's legs with her arms to limit her movement. Natsuki madly flapped her arms, twisting and turning, to no avail.

"Okay! Okay, you win! Let go already!"

Shizuru stayed put. "Not until you tell me something."

"What is wrong with you!"

"There must be a way to get back to Windbloom."

"Damn you! You think I want to be here!" Natsuki was exasperated, humiliated even more so when the villagers started pointing at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian's only child! I'm one of the top students at Garderobe! You're supposed to treat me with grateful manners! Got it, you dickhead!"

"Somehow, I think you're not telling me everything." Shizuru couldn't help smiling as she sprained Natsuki's leg harder.

Blood shooting up to her face, Natsuki gathered all her strength and kicked up, thrusting Shizuru away. Natsuki took the chance to climb atop Shizuru, pinning her hands down with harsh grips.

"One thing you should know: nobody messes with me!" Natsuki declared, and the villagers clapped for the winner of the match. "Thank you. Thank you." Natsuki turned to wave at the Huits. But the moment of triumph fell short when Shizuru let out a cry of pain through her gritting teeth.

"Hey, you're okay…? I—I didn't kick that hard, did I…?"

When the cry ceased, Shizuru just stared up at Natsuki, but her gaze penetrated through the dark-haired girl and was lost in stupor.

"Oh, shit! Talk to me! Can you hear me!" Natsuki shook Shizuru's shoulders in panic.

"Akane…" Shizuru gasped.

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat when the name slipped through the pale lips. Sitting up, Shizuru looked around as though searching for a sign of the said person.

"You remember Higurashi Akane?" For a fleeting second, Natsuki was inundated with delight.

Brushing her hair from her face, Shizuru sighed quietly. "I believe it was her, calling for me. It sounds like she needs help…" Shizuru then looked at Natsuki, her gaze almost pleading. "Is she… really a friend?"

Natsuki sat next to the taller girl and hugged her knees. "Don't you know?" she mumbled.

"I kept hearing her in my dreams… Her look… those smile…"

"She came for Robur with Minagi-sempai. We lost track of one another after the fight at the castle."

Nodding slightly, Shizuru looked up at the dark sky, clutching her hands together until her knuckles went white. Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand in reassurance.

"She's one of the girls my father had helped. You two are really good friends. I'll help you find her—"

"It's all right. Maybe I'm just too tired and imagine it myself."

"I don't suppose she's as lucky as we are. She might have encountered the Alyan beasts like the Captain said—"

"All the more reason you shouldn't seek her."

Natsuki paused. Shizuru already acted as every Kuga girl was obliged to do: serving the best interest for their guardian's child. The old Shizuru was emerging, albeit slowly, but Natsuki didn't know if she should be happy. However, once Shizuru squeezed her hand back, she was just amazed at how wonderful it felt just to be next to this person.

The suppressed sensation was unpredictably overwhelming that it scared Natsuki from delving in and touching it. There was always a distance between them, and she felt safer that way. Unexpectedly, Alya's hate spared no one as its love knew no boundary. Time stayed, emotions multiplied. This world appeared either plain ugly or marvelous in one's eyes, and with Shizuru's presence, Natsuki couldn't help but see its exquisite side.

Shizuru moved a little in her post.

"You could take your hand away," Natsuki said, daringly staring.

"Hmm? It's quite all right." Looking away, Shizuru faked a small cough.

Natsuki just laughed. She managed to make Shizuru feel awkward for a change. "I know you don't want to!" She bent closer to gawk at Shizuru in the eye, sticking her tongue out.

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki, suddenly looking serious. "And why is that?"

Natsuki stopped. Shizuru had shifted their positions and gained an upper hand, catching her off-guard. There was no definite answer between them. Their relationship had remained mostly on the physical level, wordlessly agreeing not to let it get to them. Had they expect it to turn out like this all along? Ventulus was a dream long lost to Natsuki, and conceivably, Alya could be next. But she was not going to let the moment pass by without making something out of it, however fickle it was.

Natsuki slowly lied down and rested her head on Shizuru's lap, knowing that Shizuru would most likely allow her to do so no matter what. After a few subtle sighs and a moment in silence, Shizuru began to feel a little more at ease, taking liberty to stroke the silky, raven hair.

Eyes closed, Natsuki just enjoyed the serene moment that rarely came by. Peace was something Alya offered to every soul, only if one would take it. She felt it, and believed that Shizuru did, too.

When Shizuru started to hum a lullaby, Natsuki opened her eyes and watched the deep purple sky. "If Alya could grant you a wish, what would it be?"

Shaking her head, Shizuru chortled at the silly question. "Oh, well, let me think."

"Whoa. I'm surprised that you're not that eager to leave." Natsuki softly nudged Shizuru's knee.

Shizuru stared down at the icy plane, trying to see through the murky mass to the water below. "I'd like a new start. A fresh start."

Natsuki frowned. "You wanna lose all your memories?"

"I didn't literally mean that," Shizuru said, sniggering.

Natsuki shrugged and returned her attention to the stars. "Yeah, I know. Nobody would wanna remember a life in that camp."

Shizuru raised her brows in small surprise.

"You told me that much and more," Natsuki said.

"We must have been good to each other then."

Natsuki stopped at Shizuru's light comment, biting her lips at the honesty that threatened to slip out of her mouth. But she finally gave in. "You were fighting for my father's agenda, which I disagree. He's starting a war, but I'm going to stop it."

Natsuki sighed at the blank look on Shizuru's face. "He has his dream to change the world for the better, but it's taking our freedom away. I can't stand that."

"Hmm. Who's winning?"

"Clarify what you mean by that, Fujino Shizuru." Natsuki glowered at the taller girl.

"I'm just curious."

Natsuki sulked. "For God's sake, you're taking sides already."

"I don't want to fight in a war if I don't know what it's for."

"I just wish you'd stay out of it," Natsuki said with finality.

"While you're in it?"

There was a pause before Natsuki spoke again. "Why would it matter?"

"You would rather I only stand back and watch?"

"Answer my question."

Shizuru took in a deep breath at the demand, contemplating how to respond. "I prayed every night for someone to free me from that camp, but… No, it doesn't really matter whose side it'd be, I wouldn't let anyone take my freedom away again."

Natsuki's gaze drifted away into the deep mountains of mystery.

_No, you wouldn't, Shizuru. You wouldn't know what the future holds—how people changed…_

Time amended everything. Years of growing up under Mr. Kuga's care, Shizuru lost her way and put all her faith in him, imprisoning herself again by the bond of Ira.

"Remember what you've just said, Shizuru. Don't you forget it."

Shizuru blinked in puzzlement. "Kuga…?"

Clutching Shizuru's hand, Natsuki just closed her eyes. In this eternal land, she wondered if anything lasted. For a foolish second, she preferred they'd never leave Alya, if staying here could keep Shizuru from all harm.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

In the open-air prison chamber, Mai took a corner to herself, her head rested against the steel bars. Each with a bowl in their hands, her fellow inmates were discussing how the fish could have been cooked better. Mai found it hard to believe that the beasts knew how to treat their captives. In her world, fish was probably the last thing any warden would grant his prisoners.

Though hungry, Mai only glanced at her own bowl at her feet. She was waiting to see if any of the prisoners died of poison.

"Just eat it. You'll live," Maria said from the other corner, chewing.

"They haven't fed my friend." Mai looked at Mikoto in the other chamber. Mikoto hadn't regained consciousness yet, but the girl's breathing had slowed down almost to the regular rate. At least, the transformation had not progressed any further since they were put here.

"She won't need any from now on."

At the suggestive statement of Mikoto turning into a beast, Mai kicked her bowl and looked the other way.

Maria chuckled in defeat. "Why are you so stubborn, Mai-chan? Accept your fate."

"Accept being a prisoner here _forever_? I rather grow old and die like a normal person. In a normal place."

"You might want to keep that to yourself. They don't take kindly to an insult."

"Yeah, they understand what we're saying," Mai sneered. She then halted when Maria exchanged glances with her friends. "They… they do?"

"We believe that they were once humans like us." Maria looked out of the cage to the few beasts gathered around at a small bonfire a hundred meters away. "We've seen humans like Mikoto turning into beasts. They understand us, Mai-chan. They smell our soul, and that's why they can catch us. They're looking for a cure to their illness—the disease."

Mai rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling a chill running down her spine. "What disease?"

"Hate."

Mai's eyes widened in fervor and her heart was beating fast. Whatever it was, it must be able to cure Mikoto as well. She stalked towards Maria and pulled the woman's collar. "What is it? "Tell me. What is it!"

Other inmates tried to free Maria from Mai's grip, but the girl thrust them all away.

"Tell me now!"

"Whatever that prevented you from turning into a beast. Whatever that your friend did not have, Mai-chan. That's why I think you're special."

Mai racked her brain for an answer. She was as ordinary as any other human here. She was no sword bearer. She possessed noting. She had nothing.

"Nothing! I don't know! I don't have anything! Just tell me how to cure my friend!" Mai shove Maria to the ground, but the woman refused to fight back.

"Your hate is even stronger than the beasts', and we wondered why you're still all right. Then we knew… The sacred blood, Mai-chan. You must have gotten it somehow. He's really here, isn't he?"

When Mai was staggered by the information, Maria pushed herself up, and faced the girl with a smile.

"It looks like the prophecy is true. Ironically, the princess' hate has condemned all lives in Alya, but her lover's blood is believed to be the cure for it. The holy blood will liberate the beasts from the eternal curse."

"The Fatum bearer is here…" another inmate said, his voice trembling. "Finally… we'll be freed… After all these years, we'll be freed…"

There was a long pause from Mai. Her lithe figure stood tall over Maria, her eyes wide. If Maria was telling the truth, Mai had already wasted the chance to save Mikoto by sending Shizuru off the cliff.

"No… She's still alive… She must be… She still lives…" Mai murmured, her gaze darting everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Her head was spinning. She nearly lost her balance if not because of a small voice penetrating into her feverish mind.

"Mai-chan… Mai…"

Mai spun on her heels and rushed to the corner that was nearest to Mikoto's chamber. Kneeling, she called out for her only friend, clinging to the bars.

"I'm here, Mikoto. Can you see me? Are you all right?"

"Shiz… Shizuru… She's here…?"

Mai's gaze saddened. She let out a small sigh, pressing her forehead against the bars. Considering the height of the fall, she would be very much amazed if Shizuru was still alive. But Shizuru better be, or Mai would dig her grave up and destroy her remain for this.

"Help her…" Mikoto finally opened her eyes and lifted her shoulders up so that she could see Mai's face. Though the red-haired girl was a good distance away, the younger girl smiled and hoped that Mai could see it anyway. "Please, Mai-chan… Take her back safely… Please…"

"Why?" Gripping the bars so hard, Mai bit her lips, hot tears brimmed her eyes. Shizuru was all Mikoto think about after all.

Mikoto panted slightly. It became harder each second passed for her to breathe, but she blinked slowly a few times to stay awake. "Remember… my parents…? She's… She's their daughter…"

"Mikoto… you can't ask this from me…" Mai mumbled so softly that she was certain Mikoto could not hear her.

"Please save her… Take her back… to them… Windbloom… safe…" Mikoto closed her eyes once more and slipped into unconsciousness again.

"I promise, Mikoto! I promise you! Wait for me!" Reaching out towards Mikoto, Mai bawled in anger when she saw the thin film of Shizuru's blood on her fingers, a souvenir from their fight at the castle when she gored her fingers into the wound on Shizuru's arm. Licking her lips, Mai tasted the bitter tears that slid into her mouth. She promised to find Shizuru, and she knew she would. One way or another.

_I will bath you with the sacred blood, Mikoto. I promise._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The restless slumber was over when the knock came at the door. Shizuru crawled out of her cabin, her chestnut tresses unruly from sleeping. Natsuki almost laughed aloud at the sight.

Shizuru quickly brushed her hair. "Where's Haruka-san?" she asked, meaning to sidetrack Natsuki's attention.

Natsuki put her hands on her hips and pretended to pout Suzushiro style. "_We're representing the almighty Windbloom, and you forgot how to comb your hair!_" Chuckling, she stuck her tongue out at Shizuru's bewildered look, and took a firm step forwards, adjusting Shizuru's hair and tightening the belt to the girl's ebony cloak.

So effortlessly now that Natsuki's kindness managed to put a smile on Shizuru's face.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Suzushiro already left for the village. Ready?" Natsuki led Shizuru down the graveled path. "Now, we'll find out who this mysterious Thomas Huit is. Seriously, I don't like surprises."

"Me either."

After fishing at Raja, Shizuru returned to the cabin in hope to take some rest before the celebration would start, but she achieved anything but a decent sleep. Akane's voice kept thundering in her head, and flashes of their past stormed through her mind; Akane's agony, loneliness and, most palpable of all, jealousy. She had barraged into Akane's secret world, stealing everything Akane wished no one to see.

Shizuru tried to fit all the pieces of the puzzles together, but barely succeeded. Something stood between her and the person she had become. Perhaps, the thought of the moments spent with Natsuki earlier only distracted her.

"The Captain told me there will be fireworks tonight," Natsuki said.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki. "We could have fireworks forever. Funny. Where's the sun?"

There was a pause before Natsuki continued with a plastic smile. "You don't ask for the sun when you're about to see fireworks, silly."

Shizuru slowed her pace down a bit, subtly letting her friend pass her. Taking her time, she observed the long, raven hair shimmering in the moonlight. Natsuki's slim waist swayed a little in her casual walk through the thin fog. Natsuki had been so gentle to her that she couldn't help thinking if they were actually more than friends, what with Haruka hinting every now and then. But it was obvious that Natsuki didn't want to come forth about it.

Shizuru stared hard into the shadows of the slender form in front of her.Everyone has a secret.

_What's yours, Kuga?_

In the faces of strangers, Shizuru wanted to leave and find the way back to the world she knew on her own, even though living in the streets was far from appealing.

Shizuru stopped in her track at the last thought. The village ahead was as lovely as this pretty, dark-haired girl before her. She was amused why she wanted to leave. But her instinct taught her to be afraid. Her past taught her to lie.

_Those years with Kuga Hideaki… What happened? Who have I become?_

Many questions seethed through Shizuru's mind that she didn't notice their arriving at the village until Natsuki waved in front of her face.

"Are you all right, Shizuru?"

Seeing the worried look on Natsuki's face again, Shizuru felt somewhat guilty. She must have been torturing the girl with her absent mind and strange behaviors. She grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her into the village.

"Uh—umm, Suzushiro is—is talking to the villagers… over there…" Pointing the other way, Natsuki struggled to follow Shizuru's fast pace, blushing. That adorable look on her face prompted Shizuru to smile.

Deeper into the village, Shizuru and Natsuki entered the public park. Dense woods and the snowy hills stood as the backdrop of the food fest. Colorful flags and ribbons decorated the trees, hovering over the wooden tables and chairs that were set up randomly along with many kiosks. Everyone was taking some food and drinks from the booths of their choosing, laughing and chattering away.

Soon, Haruka joined Shizuru and Natsuki, and they went around the kiosks to get some food together. The villagers then instructed them to the table in the middle, where Thomas Huit would join them in a few moments.

Shizuru sat at the designated seat, looking around in thrill. Sometimes, it was hard to imagine these little people intending to harm them in any way.

"Self-service, huh." Licking her lips, Natsuki took the ceramic jug of wine on the table and poured some for her friends and herself. She took a sip, and her eyes widened. "Holy shit! This tastes so much smoother than those at Nine Nines!"

Haruka sipped the drink and smiled a little. "Goodness."

Drinking some more, Natsuki looked amused at the blonde's reaction.

Shizuru brought the cup up to her mouth, but turned around when she felt a presence behind, only to be dumbfounded to see another human in Alya for the first time.

Everyone became quiet when Caption Shiho pulled out the wooden chair for the man in a brown cloak to sit at the table. His white, curly hair hung neatly to his broad shoulders, and his beard gave his face a softer look to his sharply square jaws. The deep set of hypnotizing, blue eyes, weary of many years that had passed by, watched the three guests like eagle.

"I am Thomas Huit. I hope you have enjoyed our hospitality. Forgive us for any insolent acts that might have occurred. We had not received guests in a long time."

"We… Uh, thank you for your help, Mr. Huit. Your people have been very kind to us. If we could return any favor…" Natsuki cleared her throat.

Cheering, the villagers clapped loudly.

Haruka gawked at the man, washing down her drink.

When Haruka seemed to be too preoccupied to speak, Shizuru decided it was her turn. "I'd like to thank you for… for saving my life."

"It is our pleasure, my young guests," Thomas Huit said, and sat down.

"Today is a good day. Let's celebrate until the dawn breaks!" waving, Captain Shiho announced to the villagers.

"Dawn?" Natsuki muttered over the cup of wine.

Everyone took their seats, and loud chatters started again, easing the awkwardness the three girls were thrown into.

Thomas Huit gestured for a boy to bring him some more wine, and then gently put his hand over Shizuru's shoulder. "How is the food? I hope the taste isn't too foul."

"It's great. I love it." Shizuru nodded.

"We apologize to have come uninvited. I'm sure Captain Shiho already informed you of our trespassing. We were lost in the woods for several days." Natsuki tried her best to speak with a steady voice.

"Do not worry. It is our duty to serve our guests," Thomas Huit said. And it was then that he studied Natsuki so unperturbedly, causing the girl to look elsewhere. "You are very beautiful, young one. You shine the brightest."

Natsuki sat flabbergasted at his unexpected compliment, her face as red as a tomato. "Umm… Uh…"

"You bear only wonderful things. May Alya bless you, child." Raising his hands to encourage his guests to resume dinning, Thomas Huit laughed heartily, tears of joy welling up his eyes. He was at the happiest moment of his life.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile, too. She had no protest of the foolishly contagious laughter. Her gaze eventually met with Natsuki's and, like a staring marathon, both refused to look away first.

Shizuru raised her cup to Natsuki, whispering in the midst of chattering from the tables nearby. "I remember something now, Kuga."

Natsuki smirked, raising her own cup. "Mind sharing so I could correct you?"

"Were you my girlfriend?"

Natsuki choked on her wine, unwillingly breaking the eye contact. "Damn it!" she grumbled, brushing the red spots she spilled on her gray cloak.

Shizuru merrily chortled at how easy it was to deal with Natsuki.

"Pass me the jug, will you?" Haruka said.

"The third cup already? Suzushiro is on fire tonight." Natsuki handed her friend the item, but was baffled to earn no jab from the blonde.

Thomas Huit took the opportunity when Natsuki was trying to make a conversation with Haruka to lean closer to the chestnut-haired girl. Consciously, Shizuru shifted a little in her seat. There was something about his strong presence. It felt almost predatory. He was searching for something, and it probably wasn't the best thing Shizuru could offer.

"Is it you, the wounded one?" Thomas Huit struck a question as soon as Natsuki and Haruka left the table to get more food from the kiosks.

"I was, but I'm fine now."

"Is it true that you lost your memories?"

"Uh… I believe so… I was a lot younger before I woke up and found myself—here…" Shizuru took a quick sip of the wine. Suddenly, she felt like she was being interrogated for a crime she had no memory of committing.

"A lot younger?" Thomas Huit echoed, rubbing his bearded chin. He lifted his gaze from the food on his plate, and stared into her eyes.

"Are you certain… that you really don't remember those years?"

_You killed me, Shizuru! You killed me! _Akane's shrieks for her were followed by painful screams, rumbling in her ears. It happened so often that she now could turn a deaf ear to it.

Shizuru turned to meet Thomas Huit's stare. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Huit?"

"Please. I did not mean to offend you—"

"None taken."

Thomas Huit reached for her hand. Alarmed, Shizuru wanted to pull away, but his grip was so strong, contradicting his aging appearance.

"You know you cannot run away forever."

Struggling, Shizuru looked around for a sign of her friends.

"You hold our destiny, and that's why you're here."

"Let go—"

"What fears you?"

At last, Shizuru succeeded in freeing herself from his grasp and shot up to her feet, almost flipping the table. She had had enough of his nonsense, turning to leave.

"What was it? What are you running away from? What have you done, child?"

Shizuru faltered a step at the question. _What have I done…?_

"The past cannot be undone. Even if you do not recall it, someone else will. Please… do not be afraid… Please don't leave us." His last words sounded almost pleading, Shizuru couldn't make herself to walk away.

Slowly, Shizuru sat back down, glancing around to see if anyone was looking. "I won't, if people would stop talking in riddles to me. What are you celebrating for? Who are you? Why me?"

As slow as the pace of time, Thomas Huit leaned back in his chair, his gaze wandering off somewhere faraway. He held his full cup, but did not drink it. He just held it dearly to his heart as if praying and offering it to the gods.

"I was not born Thomas Huit, but Count Robert Krawcyzk. Two hundred years ago, I was born human with love and greed just like you were."

Shizuru sat tight. The name 'Krawcyzk' did provoke a memory so near in her mind, but she just couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before.

_You just don't want to. _

Shizuru's head jolted up at the sinister voice snickering behind her. She looked around once more, but no one was watching.

"I was the man who built the library as a gift to Garderobe. The library was just a hoax to mislead the fortune seekers from _the_ door. I once swore to take the secret to my grave… but greed overcame me. Faking my assassination in Ventulus, I decided to enter Alya with my youngest son in hope to retrieve the Sword of Robur. Alas, I met with a tragedy. My son died, protecting me from a sea monster."

"I was left alone without my son, or the sword. Without hope. Alya punished me. It wanted me to suffer forever… But through luck, I found this village and saw many beautiful things. Alya has become my home ever since."

Shizuru knitted her brows, her mind mingling with only one thing. "But do you know the way to get back there?"

"How you got a hold of the location of the passage isn't important. There were several warriors who entered Alya after I, and I knew that the latter generation of Garderobe principals did not hold their oaths either."

Shizuru carelessly brushed her hair from her face. "You haven't answered me—"

"You are not listening."

Shizuru stared hard at the old man. Patience became a sudden virtue she needed since he seemed to be the only one who knew so much.

"The only way to undo the princess' curse is to find the Fatum bearer."

"What bearer?"

"The one who holds the Sword of Fate. Do you really not know who that is?"

Shizuru did not avert her gaze from his as she washed down her drink. "I'm afraid I have no idea."

_God, what's taking you so long, Kuga…?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Natsuki asked. Ordering a dish, she stood at a kiosk at the other corner of the park with Haruka.

Leaning against the booth, Haruka licked the last drop of wine from her cup.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at having just noticed that Haruka took the drink with her from the table. "Oiii. Come on. What is it?" When Haruka failed to respond, the thought of Captain Shiho hit her. Her friend had become unusually quiet after the fishing episode.

"What happened back there? What did the Captain say to you?" Natsuki lowered her voice, moving nearer to the blonde.

Haruka took the plate from the booth owner and began to head back to their table, but Natsuki blocked the girl's way, determined to get an answer in Thomas Huit's absence.

"What the hell, Suzushiro! You're acting so weird! You tell me now or—"

Haruka walked into Natsuki, pushing the girl aside. Natsuki snarled back in anger, but Haruka pulled her in close and whispered into her ear.

"They're waiting for the Fatum bearer. This celebration is set up just for her. Do you have any idea why?" Haruka's question came flat as though she didn't really want an answer. Her usually vigorous gaze looked almost dejected and fearful.

"When did you plan to tell me this bit of information? We had twelve hours to figure things out, but this!" Natsuki glowered in Haruka's face.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Natsuki breathed in and out slowly, her head throbbed in panic. "We… We'll finish the meal and excuse ourselves to the cabins for some rest. We can tell them that Shizuru is feeling ill again. Right. Yeah, we also need to steal some food before—"

"I can't…"

Natsuki looked up to meet Haruka's hollow gaze.

Haruka put her dish down on the table nearest to her, her hands shaken. "You feel it? I think you might."

Natsuki's brows knitted. She wasn't sure now if the girl in front of her was the Suzushiro Haruka she knew.

Haruka tried to still her body, her fists clenching. "This is what we get… I can't stop sensing her, hearing her… She wants me to stay… wants me to wait… for her…"

"Suzushiro…? Who are you talking about? What are you on about?"

Natsuki stopped dead as she listened to Haruka's talk of the consequences in losing the holy swords. She, too, had felt Nao, but those calls were far and few in between. Shizuru was all that had occupied her mind, and it looked to stay that way until they get out of Alya.

"I don't care. Pull yourself together, Suzushiro. We have to get out of here anyway. You think they'll just take Shizuru? I doubt it. We'll be toasted before we know it."

"What—what about… the swords? The fake holders are still here. We can't leave them." Haruka rubbed her face inertly. "I can't leave… like this…"

Natsuki studied Haruka for a while. The blonde girl was slowly slipping and giving in to the fake holder's power. Something must be done now.

Patting Haruka's shoulder, Natsuki bent lower to hold the girl's hands. "It'll be okay, Suzushiro. We'll manage. We'll be okay."

Her eyes red and tired, Haruka just nodded.

With Haruka so helpless, Natsuki knew she had a tough time ahead of her. She had to come up with a plan fast, or she might end up losing her mind like Haruka was going through, and they would be left without defense.

Looking over Haruka, Natsuki found herself being watched by a pair of suspicious burgundy eyes some distances away. Shizuru still sat with Thomas Huit, deep in conversation that Natsuki felt foolish now to have left the chestnut-haired girl at the table alone. Shizuru was probably plagued by the fake holder's mind as well, but knowing the girl, Natsuki knew Shizuru would hide it until she breaks. It had to be stopped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Due to her lack of sleep and refusal to eat, Mai climbed up the hill with difficulty, the hike tiring her so easily. An army of Alyan beasts behind her, she had been released temporarily when she offered to lead the beasts to their cure. She told them about her fight with the Fatum bearer and her immunity against the curse was evident enough that Shizuru's blood was still effective.

The bearer was indeed still alive.

'You must head south and cross a lake called 'Raja'. There, I once lived with the Huits.'

From what Maria instructed, Mai gathered the direction to the village. It was the only place Shizuru would be. Considering her injuries, Shizuru would never make it out in the jungle. Though it was a high risk, Mai was not afraid. The beasts promised her the Sword of Robur in return of leading them to the cure. She had nothing to lose. It was only death or victory tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Love?" Shizuru raised her brows, amused. She finished her fourth drink, and for a second, she thought that she might have been left behind without even knowing it.

Thomas Huit closed his eyes and took his time to taste his wine.

"Yes. The princess is waiting for her love to return. Only their love was real. Only love could free this realm. The gypsy fell to her death from the cliff where the castle is, and that was why the princess refused to leave the castle. Once she murdered her fiancé, her tears flooded the kingdom and her lover's tomb was left at the bottom of the lake as we know today."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed down at the flash of herself sinking down to the stony bridge, numbed in the princess' sorrow. She saw the wavering field faraway, welcoming her… and a misty sight of Natsuki diving down towards her, reaching out.

_Natsuki…_

"Interesting story. May I join?" With a smile on her face, Natsuki returned to the table alone.

Snapped back to reality, Shizuru chortled at the three, full plates on Natsuki's hands. "No wonder why it took you so long." She looked around for a sign of Haruka, but Natsuki beat her to it.

"Suzushiro caught a cold from spending too much time at the lake. She hasn't been resting properly either. I apologize for my friend, Mr. Huit. She just needs a nap, but she'll return soon."

"It's completely all right. Make yourself at home. This celebration will carry on for three nights. There's no need to hurry."

"Do your people not sleep?" Shizuru wondered aloud.

"We do not. Even if we retreat into our homes, we wait every single moment for the time to come. Like the princess—like Alya, we do not sleep until we are put to sleep forever. We simply wait for the freedom once promised to us."

His voice was as calm and hopeful as ever, but Shizuru found no solace in his blooming smile.

When Natsuki and Shizuru finished the meal, they excused themselves for a quiet walk. There was a hesitance on Thomas Huit's part before he warmly gestured them a goodbye wave.

"The fireworks will begin in half an hour or less. You can see them anywhere in ten-mile radius. They will be very pretty, and the villagers would want so much for our honorary guests to enjoy it."

"Thank you. We'll be back on time," Natsuki said, leading Shizuru out to the woods.

The girls left the park and strolled along the main, snowy road of the village. Shizuru glanced over her shoulder. Although Natsuki appeared at ease, Shizuru could see the green eyes clouded with tension.

"We're not going back, are we?"

"You're smart, that's what I like about you."

A pause. Shizuru stared at her dark-haired friend. It would probably take Natsuki a whole lot more urging and nagging to admit such a thing. But Natsuki's smile appeared unforced somehow.

Heading up the hill, Shizuru had her arms across her chest as she walked. "What about Suzushiro?"

"She isn't your concern anymore."

Shizuru staggered in her track, but quickly followed Natsuki up the track. "What do you mean? Are you leaving me here?"

At the slip of her own questions, Shizuru felt a lump in her throat. She never feared to fight alone, but somehow Natsuki's presence had changed that in the past days. Natsuki and Haruka made her feel that she was truly cared for—that she finally belonged somewhere. With someone.

Natsuki sniggered. "Ah, silly, I'm not leaving you here. You won't go so far on your own. It's dangerous everywhere."

Shizuru stopped, watching Natsuki's back. "Is it dangerous with you?"

It was Natsuki's turn to halt. It didn't take so much as Shizuru's words to throw her. She turned to look intently at the taller girl. Silence consumed them.

Glancing left and right, Shizuru began her speedy walk up the hill, pulling her collar closer. Suddenly, the wind felt colder, the land empty. No one was watching her back now, was there? She fought the urge to look over her shoulder, sensing Natsuki's intense stare that could drill into the back of her skull.

Deeper into the woods, Shizuru didn't waste any more time. She could hear the fireworks starting now.

"What's the plan then?"

Natsuki let out a quiet laughter. "You still trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

One minute after another, Natsuki still did not respond. Shizuru stole a quick glance back at the other girl, not knowing what to expect. It staggered her when she saw Natsuki covering her own face, walking blindly into her. Falling into Shizuru's arms, Natsuki buried her face in the girl's neck, her warm breath ragged and her body trembling.

Stunned, Shizuru reluctantly embraced Natsuki, trying to soften the dark-haired girl's heavy breathing. For a long moment, they stood as still as time, and Shizuru lifted her gaze up to see the fireworks in the midnight sky. It was the only source of light shining over the hills, allowing Shizuru flashes of Natsuki's raven hair against her face and of the fog hovering lowly over the black ground they stood upon. She was getting lightheaded at the fleeting sights as she felt Natsuki's arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"I… I can't breathe… Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered with her eyes closed.

The pressure from Natsuki's arms diminished. "What did you say?"

Shizuru's eyes shot opened at the realization, and she released Natsuki, almost pushing the girl away. "Let's go. They probably know what we're up to now."

"Now you're leaving me?"

"W—what…?" Stuttering, Shizuru trudged ahead, her feet nearly tripped over each other. Whatever Natsuki's plan was, she wasn't really interested now. Brushing aside the intimacy she remembered of Natsuki at random occasions, she took to her heart what her memories had just given her a moment earlier.

"I know you, Shizuru. Too well, I'd say."

"I—I don't understand…" Shizuru sped up. Clutching the wound on her arm, she was running now into the blinding fog, Natsuki's hurried footfalls hunting her in the dark. Seemingly over the top of a mountain, Natsuki once delivered a vicious attack at her, and gave her this same wound. Her instinct was right: no one could be trusted.

"What are you running away from?" Natsuki's question came so close to her ear, Shizuru paused in her track and found herself being thrust against the tree, pinned by the wrists.

"Kuga—" Shizuru tried to drive the younger girl away, but failed to lose Natsuki's grip.

"Are you scared of my plan? I wonder if you'll like it. Accept it?"

Shizuru only watched the pretty face in front of her illuminated by the fleeting light from above. Natsuki's green gaze was as cold as this vast land.

"Tell me. I'd like to know." The words slipped through Shizuru's lips into the wintry air.

"Believe me that it takes everything from me… to do this…" Releasing Shizuru's wrists, Natsuki took a quick look back at the way they came. The village of Huit was now hidden behind the thick fog. Tears welling up her eyes, Natsuki took in a deep breath as she bit her lips.

"I left Suzushiro back there…"

Shizuru blinked once. "You what?"

"She's been poisoned by the mind of the fake sword bearer. She wouldn't make it out here."

"You don't know that." Growling, Shizuru felt blood rising up to her head, ready to punch the other girl.

But Natsuki stood still, her shoulders sagged in defeat.

Shizuru pushed the dark-haired girl out of her path and walked away, meaning to go back to the village to get Haruka. "She was your friend."

"Friend? I wasn't expecting that from someone like you, Fujino Shizuru. I seem to remember what you told me. How you strangled a boy over some water. You don't need anyone to remind you that."

Shizuru ran back and threw herself at Natsuki, both tumbling to the ground. But Natsuki was quick, flipping Shizuru to her back and straddling her.

Natsuki hissed in Shizuru's face, her gaze impatient. "I'm telling you my plan, and you just listen. While they capture Suzushiro and interrogate her, that will buy us the time to get back to the castle. From there, we'll cross the lake to the forest in the south. If we managed to pass the forest unharmed, we'd see the sea where we came—"

"Sounds like a plan!" Shizuru snarled through her gritting teeth, ramming Natsuki's chest, sending the girl falling backwards. Within seconds, Natsuki grabbed her and dragged her down again.

On top of Shizuru, Natsuki wheezed as she increased the pressure over Shizuru's wrists against the ground. "Stop it! Just… just don't make it harder for me. I don't want to do this either, but… Just trust me on this. It's the only way we'll stay alive… I really don't want to… I… I can't believe I…"

Shizuru coldly stared up Natsuki's tears that were falling upon her face one by one. "Thomas Huit wasn't exactly clear, but I knew from what he was telling that it's me they want."

Natsuki only looked away in reluctance.

Shizuru lost herself from Natsuki's grasp and sat up next to the girl. In bitter silence, she shot Natsuki with an accusing look. "How can I trust you? After all this time, you still haven't told me everything."

"No, I haven't told you how much I feel for you."

Shizuru stopped at the revelation that came so sudden and simple, unable to move away when Natsuki turned to caress her cheek.

"So much that I'd sacrifice a friend. No, you didn't have to know that." Without another word, Natsuki forced Shizuru down and slipped her hand under the taller girl's cloak. She continued to mutter as she planted a kiss on Shizuru's lips. "After tonight, I will never forgive myself… like the princess' spirit that will never be freed."

Shizuru cringed when she felt Natsuki's fingers between her legs.

"Natsu… don't…" Shizuru shifted away, but the younger girl ignored the plea and pushed in. Her body jerked at the rough touch, a sharp gasp blurted through her lips. She tried to resist, but Natsuki silenced her with a solid hit in the face.

"Never," Natsuki murmured.

In her dizzying state, Shizuru let Natsuki tie her hands with her own belt, her crotch aching as Natsuki's other hand entered her repeatedly. Biting her lips to muffle her own scream, Shizuru rolled her body and got up on her knees, elbowing Natsuki right in the ear. Shoving the younger girl away, Shizuru released her wrists from the loose tie.

Sprawled on the ground, Natsuki pressed her right ear. "Shi—Shizu—"

"Go to hell!" Shizuru gave Natsuki a full kick in the girl's torso.

Natsuki choked, curling up into a ball. She then glared up after Shizuru, who was disappearing fast into the curtains of fog.

"You won't make it without me! Come back!" The sound of hurried footsteps faded even faster. Grunting, Natsuki snapped her jaws open for a moment. Clutching her head, she twisted and turned, panting. Pain was hammering in her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waiting alone at the end of the long passage, south of the village, Haruka had three sacks in her hands. As planned, she went back to the cabins, packed their belongings, and waited for her friends here. But there was still no sign of either of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_One thousand one. One thousand two. One thousand three… _

Lying on her back, Natsuki counted until the vertigo began to slow down. The sky was now widowed by the absence of fireworks. The sound of screams and roars erupted in the distance.

Struggling to her feet, Natsuki braced herself against the tree, one by one, her feet shuffling inconsistently. She found herself engulfed by the thickening fog, but kept stalking across the woods. Further and further down the passage, she regained her balance by now.

"Ah…" Natsuki winced as she brushed the trail of blood trickling down from her ear to her neck.

Atop the small hill where she came earlier, the sight below offered the vast view of the village of Huit. The fireworks ceased. The villagers were no longer gathering in the park. The celebration was over. Lovely fire set every house aflame, and from the look of it, the disaster had started for a while now that many homes were already left in tars, ruined beyond help. The army of Alyan beasts was here faster than expected, greeting the villagers with their brutal paws and the deadly disease to loathe until eternity called.

Mai stood among her fellow beasts, their hearts beat in sync. She looked up to the hill, her gaze fixing on the silhouette of the raven-haired girl in astonishment. And then it became clear to her. Realizing just why Natsuki was here, she hollered in rage. Horror graced her face as Natsuki's lips curved up into a triumphant smile.

Natsuki raised both hands up high in defeat, and declared, "I am the Fatum bearer."


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

Sweeping through the dense fog, Shizuru ran for her life. Each step took her further away from the village of Huit, a likely source of the origin of the distant screaming and yelling Shizuru had no idea what had happened. Her feet became numb as the cool air began to pack in her lungs, caving her in to stop for a breath.

Hands on her knees, Shizuru glanced around for a sign of any predator, her own foggy breath clouding her sight. Silence. She was all alone among the endless rows of white trees that stood tall and as still as a painting. Nothing moved. Not even the dry leaves on the ground or the screen of thick haze. Shizuru only caught the sound of her own breathing and the fast beat of her heart.

Her trembling hand rose to pull her collar closer as she dropped to the ground, her back pressing against the tree. Hot tears of anger and frustration welled up her eyes when the thought of Natsuki surged through her mind. What had happened to the kind Natsuki she learned to know? Shizuru grunted in anger. She should have known that nothing was as beautiful as it appeared.

_Shizuru…_

Shizuru jumped at the call of her name, turning. But no one was in sight. Carefully, she crawled out of her spot, but halted at a bump on her forehead. She thought that it was a twig falling over her, but froze when she looked up and saw a human body hanging down from the thick branch just above her.

The female body was stripped off its clothes. The skin was black as if it was burnt, and some parts had peeled off, exposing pink, bloody flesh underneath. The head bore only a few lumps of blood-stricken hair, while the right eye socket was hallowed out, sporting a severe wound that ran down to the jaw line. There were a few large, open wounds along the abdomen. Some parts of the left arm and foot appeared to have been bitten off.

Gagging, Shizuru covered her mouth at the gory view. There was no telling if the victim died from the hanging or the mortal injuries, the case which was safe to assume that it was the work of the Alyan beasts Captain Shiho mentioned.

_You killed me._

Shizuru's eyes widened. It took her a few moments to gather the strength to look up at the corpse again.

"Akane…?" Shizuru feverishly rubbed her hands together, trying to still their quiver.

_You left me to die…_

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly. "Stop… Stop it now—"

"You!" After the snarl of accusation, Akane let out a coarse cough, her body rising from death.

Shizuru shot up to her feet, running and tripping over her own foot. Crawling backwards, she turned around in panic, believing that she must have lost her mind.

Akane retched at the unyielding belt around her neck, her feet kicking in midair. The only remaining eye shot opened and gawked down at Shizuru, while the blood-spattered, bony hand reaching out.

"He… help… me…"

Covering her ears, Shizuru screamed as loud as she could, bending and burying her face on her lap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wait had been too long, and Haruka sat herself on one of the three sacks she had snagged from the cabins. Her face was pale, her hands slightly shivered. Her head heavy, she tried to calm herself. Her friends would be here in a moment, and the three of them would run away together. Everything would be just fine.

Haruka's eyes narrowed in contemplative manners. Considering her state of mind, she wondered why Natsuki trusted her still. She herself had no idea how long she could resist Mai's influence. If things turned for the worse, she might do something crazy, even harming her friends.

Haruka flinched at the scream coming somewhere from the woods, snapped out of her thought. It sounded strikingly familiar, and she knew that her friends were in trouble now. Leaving the sacks behind, she sped up the hill towards where the voice came from.

Rushing blindly into the fog, Haruka stopped dead at the sight of the burnt corpse crawling towards Shizuru, who appeared to be too petrified to move.

"Shizuru!" Haruka rushed to grab her friend and dragged the girl out of the black hand's reach.

Sprawled, the burnt body didn't go very far. Its right leg soon detached from the body. And Haruka inwardly winced when the corpse whimpered. However, she was stunned as the corpse looked up, tears brimmed its only eye.

_I know that eye…_ Haruka's heartbeat skipped at the recognition. "Oh, God…" she murmured, and sank to her knees in utter shock.

"You… You're… back," Akane whispered.

"Akane!" Shizuru finally reached for her dying friend, but Haruka hugged her from behind, holding her back.

"Let her go. We must let her go." It took all of Haruka's spirit to mutter those words. The three of them stayed absolutely still, watching each other for the longest time. Their tears slid down their faces in unison as those memories of their time spent together came rushing back to say goodbye.

With her last strength, Akane crawled just a bit forwards and stabbed her fingers into the black soil, feebly fumbling for something buried underneath. Her breathing became fainter. Her rickety movements slowly came to a naught. Lying still, Akane still had her fingers under the soil, her lips curving up into a smile. And everything became quiet again.

Haruka watched life and death unfolded before her eyes. Higurashi Akane was just another girl enrolled into Garderobe to be turned down when the coral year ended. It wasn't confidential that she was far from the best candidate for a battlefield, but she held onto the hope to become like her honor-bound sisters. However bleak her future in Garderobe seemed to be, she was most likely to have a bright outlook outside of the school with the young Count. It was like a fairytale come true. The girl was to marry, have children and live a life full of promises. Not a single moment Haruka ever imagined this would be the way her friend's life end. She could only answer so many questions. Right here in this eternal Alya, they had lost a friend forever. Why them? Why must they suffer for others' happiness? Were they dying for the right purpose? Would anyone care at all?

Distant roaring gradually crept into Haruka's mind, and she wondered again of the reason of Natsuki's absence. They were walking along the main street of the village, Natsuki sending Haruka off to the cabin and telling her of their plan. It sounded risky since the villagers would notice their absence fast enough to track them down. But Natsuki was convinced that Mai would find the village soon and that left them no other choice.

'I am Tokiha, and she is me…' Haruka muttered, her gaze fixing on the ground in shame. Never once had she surrendered to anyone or anything. But the power within Robur had wholly overwhelmed her without her realizing it. She felt lost more than ever that Natsuki still looked at her with complete trust. Somehow, the innocence in the green eyes angered her.

'Why…?' Haruka clenched her fists. 'Why don't you just leave me here! I can't be of help to you now, can I!'

Her face unusually calm, Natsuki continued to walk on ahead, arms across her chest. In a rush of embarrassment of her outburst, Haruka could only watch the dark-haired girl moving across the snowy ground towards the cabins.

'I don't trust you. No.' Natsuki finally spoke with her back still facing the blonde. 'I… But Shizuru is as important to me as you are to Yukino Chrysant, and I believe in that bond to make you understand.'

_Yukino… Yukino…_

Her tired heart calling for the person she missed the most, Haruka stood on her knees with Shizuru still in her embrace. She caught sight of the shimmering glare partially hidden beneath the black soil right where Akane's hands were. She released Shizuru and moved beside Akane's body, her hand warm again as she gently closed Akane's eye, praying for the poor soul to rest in peace.

Shizuru gasped, breaking from the trance she was in, when Haruka pulled an elegant sword out of the soil. The blade of Fatum was now completely black, bathed by the darkest heart of Alya. Akane left the sword to the ground when she decided to end her own life by hanging herself, and it then sank into the earth, deeper each day past, heavy with all the recognized sins in Akane's soul. In the last moment of her life, Akane succeeded in brushing away all anger and jealousy, and tried to redeem herself. Despite her dying body, her spirit fought to wait for Shizuru to return.

Haruka studied the long blade that aimed daringly to the dark sky. Gaining Fatum might help them get the other two swords back.

"Where's Kuga? We have to hurry now," Haruka said, feeling a bit hopeful.

But a horror suddenly flashed across Shizuru's face. Shizuru remained motionless, while avoiding eye contact with Haruka. Something must have happened between the two before Shizuru encountered Akane here. Shizuru's torn cloak, the red marks around the girl's wrists and the faint purple spot on her face that had grown darker now were telling Haruka that it was no coincidence. Was it?

It was the way it should be, the sword returning to its master. The escape plan held some hope that they might be able to make it, only Natsuki never planned to be here. The three of them would never walk out of this lost land together. The beasts had already come for the Fatum bearer, and Natsuki was determined to stop it even with her own life.

Haruka bit her lips, nodding to herself. She now understood what Natsuki meant—that Yukino would have done the same for her and that she would never hesitate to return the favor. They were all the bravest of fortune seekers, the truest of companions, and the rarest kind of lovers. Natsuki realized that they were special—that they would ultimately defeat the influence of the fake bearers. Most of all, Natsuki knew that Shizuru would have done the same for her as well, because she simply believed in Shizuru's heart, even if the girl could not see it herself.

The decision was all up to Haruka now. She crawled towards her friend, and with all the little strength left within her, she shakily lifted the sword up and handed it to Shizuru.

"It's yours and yours alone," Haruka declared. But Shizuru backed away a little, turning her face in refusal. "Take it!" Haruka shove the hilt into the girl's grasp and enclosed her palm. "You keep it and never lose it again. _Never._"

Shizuru began to tremble, tears welling up her eyes. Her gaze fixed aimlessly at Akane's body. Clutching the Sword of Fatum, she flopped down on the ground, lying on her side as she bawled out a muted cry.

Lifting Shizuru's head to rest on her lap, Haruka firmly held the girl's shoulder. There were no words strong enough to console them. There was no turning back.

"It's time to go, Shizuru…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fire continued to burn the village. Shards of fire spurted everywhere like mist of rain. Mai was face to face with Natsuki now, her gaze fixed with the green one. The beasts surrounded and towered the two girls as if they were in a death ring, in a fight match that only one of them could walk out of here alive.

In the dark, Mai scrutinized her enemy, wanting to break into the other's mind. She was furious at first that Natsuki potentially ruined her hope to cure Mikoto, but was now more than astonished that Natsuki was willing to sacrifice herself for Shizuru. It made no sense to her. What happiness could death bring when one would not live to see it?

Mai feigned out a smile. "You make me sick. Love makes me sick."

Natsuki remained nonchalant to the remark, shrugging off the anger she usually fired back at the fiery-haired classmate in the old days. Nothing Mai could do or say tonight to stop her.

"I'm rather disappointed, Kuga. But if your whore is coward enough not to come back for you, then it'll be my pleasure to watch you suffer," Mai whispered into Natsuki's ear before stepping back and turning to the beasts. "This is the Fatum bearer! This is the one!"

At Mai's final assurance, the beasts roared in triumph. They tied Natsuki up and hurled the girl into the air, carrying her and beginning their trek back to their territory.

Natsuki hung her head down and looked at Thomas Huit, who was standing in front of the burning Nine Nines with Captain Shiho, a group of surviving villagers behind him. Their gazes locked for a moment as a mutual understanding.

"Why did she do that?" Shiho asked in a quiet tone.

Thomas Huit watched until Natsuki and the beasts disappeared from his sight. "The prophecy has that a true sacrifice from the Fatum bearer will free us."

"But she is a fake one."

"If Ms. Kuga desired us not to reveal her friend's identity, then we are obliged to her request."

Shiho looked at her leader quizzically. "The beasts will know sooner or later. I doubt her friend could run so far."

"Do not worry, Captain." Thomas Huit smiled. "I believe she remembered more than she wanted to. Whatever that had happened in the past must be too much to bear. Whatever hope that was crushed, or the pain she felt. The past will catch up with her and make her kneel. Oh, yes, she will be back."

"What if she doesn't?"

Thomas Huit chuckled at the smoky sky. "There is no other choice, is there?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki was entitled to a single chamber, prepared especially for the Fatum bearer. She rubbed at the throbbing pain around her wrists that were just released from a tight rope. A few beasts lingered behind, gawking at her, saliva foaming their mouths. They mumbled a fussy sound to one another before stalking away. She wished that they would kill her right there and got over with it. But to wait for her death? She shuddered at the thought. However, thinking of the brighter side, it bought more time for Shizuru and Haruka to escape.

Leaning against the steel bars, Natsuki covered her injured ear, wincing a little. The last thing she wanted in her mind right now was how she bid her farewell to Shizuru. After learning the information from Haruka, she laid out a plan that did not include her. The three of them certainly could not outrun the beasts, and one must stay behind as bait. Haruka saved her life once, thus Natsuki must return the girl the favor.

Rubbing her face tiredly, Natsuki let out a long sigh. Her trembling hands remained still on her face, shutting her out of the outside world. Although she was willing to die, she felt neither courageous nor relieved. In all honesty, she feared death. She could barely make herself to walk further up the hills, where she was supposed to send Shizuru off to Haruka. She feared so much that it was the last time to see Shizuru that she just could not stop herself from longing. In that moment, she realized what love did to the Princess of Alya and how it had damned this realm until now. Natsuki, too, was damned in every sense now. It was supposed to be a gentle farewell. It should be only love, not fear.

_I just wanted her to know… Just one kiss…_

"Only a kiss? But I wanted more." A familiar voice rang behind her, and Natsuki stopped breathing as she felt a cold hand along her neck. It felt good to be alive.

After a moment, Natsuki lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "So… you did hear me," she muttered, and then turned to look at Nao on the other side of the bars.

To her surprise, Nao almost avoided her eye contact, but was quick to lift her gaze up daringly. Nao still had the Sword of Numen tied to one of her wrists.

"It pleased me that you still thought of me, no matter what intention you may have."

Natsuki took a brief glance at the sword. "It's no use to you."

"Am I any use to you?"

"You're not here for the sword, are you?"

"So what?" Nao swung Numen in slight irritation.

"Or else you would never come back for me," Natsuki stated clearly.

Nao paused. The hot air hung heavily above them.

"I guess I owed your father one. You're still that little brat who never learns to think twice. I see that's why you ended up here in this chamber, ready to be staked and bled to death for nothing." Nao slowly drew the blade of Numen along the steely bars, reminisced a sound of lullaby. "Does it sound familiar, Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki just watched the redhead drifting into a vengeful dream.

"He used to hum it for me during the night. He used to tell me many stories. He thought I was too young to remember, but I never forget. A young woman named Julia gave up her Otome status once she married and gave birth to a child. But as a former Otome, she was asked to join one last secret mission arranged by Cynthia Kruger. She had no choice but to leave her newly born daughter to her husband and traveled into Alya. She never returned."

A cold smile froze upon Nao's lips, casting the woman's face into a stony look. "Her husband was murdered and the baby was lost. The murder was just a scheme the Dark Knights set up, but Ira found the lost girl eight years later and took her under its wing." Nao directed the tip of Numen's blade at Natsuki's neck. "I will destroy everything Kruger cherishes. She will feel the loss as I did."

Natsuki took a step forward, causing Nao to topple backward. Nao growled in anger as she glowered at the fearless look in the green eyes.

"You hate my father. You hate Principal Kruger. Do you hate me, too? You saved me over that cliff. That said a lot for so much hatred."

Nao slipped her arm through the bars and pushed the dark-haired girl back.

Natsuki wasn't perturbed by the violence. She chuckled. "You seem to forget that you once told me that story, too. Ah, I didn't know it was your sad, _sad_ story."

"I'll watch you burn at the stake," Nao sneered.

Natsuki stared at Nao for a moment with full determination. "Help me out, and I'll help you find your mother. We both know that we're useless this way."

Nao clutched Numen in her shaken grip, reluctant to look back at the true bearer.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

Tonight wasn't any better than last night, or the night before this. Commander Chie was in her camp, listening to the occasional gunshots and sinister laughter out in the streets, where her soldiers were taking out their frustration upon the surviving civilians.

Midori had successfully cast a spell to protect Florence border from Ira, and with each day passing, Chie's troops grew more and more discouraged. Florence, the last stronghold of the remaining free nations, just would not break.

Yet, there was no further instruction from Mr. Kuga, and the wait for Erstin prolonged into weeks. Erstin was ordered to rescue Henrietta, the head servant of Kuga mansion, and the remaining children-in-care out of Windbloom. Chie had no choice but to obey her master's wish. Perhaps, Mr. Kuga was still hopeful that Shizuru would return with the Sword of Robur.

"What a fool," Chie scoffed over her second cup of wine. The local wine was exceptionally strong, but it was nevertheless better than nothing. Tonight was rather cool, and the alcohol kept her good company.

Leaning back into a canvas chair, Chie had one foot up against the heavy, leather chest on the floor, pushing the front legs of her chair up and softly rocking back and forth. Glancing to her left, the new maid was cleaning and rearranging the table, which Chie had knocked down earlier due to her dizzying state. She had been feeling a bit wobbly for a week now, but sought no medication. It was probably just exhaustion or common cold.

"I didn't mean you," Chie said.

The young maid stopped and looked up at the commander. "Pardon?" Apparently, the girl didn't catch Chie's discontentment about Mr. Kuga.

"Never mind." Chie shrugged.

"_Fool_, was it?"

"Hmm." Chie washed down the drink and waved her empty cup.

The maid brought the wine jug from the table and filled up the cup. "You seem upset, Commander," she said softly.

Chie had to burst into small laughter in amusement. No maid ever dared to talk to her. "Do I look upset?"

"It could be interpreted as jolly among people from the north."

Chie glowered at the girl's pretty smile that was half-hidden by the shadow cast from the candlelight. "I'm from there (Aires)." She let out a lazy sigh along with a chuckle when the maid appeared threatened by her stern response. "I'm actually a Florence native. You?"

"Oh… Umm… I was born in Windbloom, Commander."

Chie stood up and tiptoed to light two more candles on the ledge, hoping the light would ease the fear in the girl's eyes. She blew out the match and turned to the maid, smiling. "That makes us friends then. We're traitors to our own countries."

"I… I left Windbloom since I was a small child. I've been working in this port town for several years now. I cannot say if—"

"It's all right. It's war. You have to save yourself. Like me." Chie grinned.

"Like you, Commander?"

Sitting back down again as her feet began to find the ground swirling, Chie decided to just lean back and sat still, keeping her face calm. The wind was too cold. "Nobody wants war, you know. Nobody wants to be here."

The maid remained quiet.

"You think I'm a liar." Chie spoke with a sharp tone, causing the girl to look down at once.

"No, Commander. Not at all. I—I see the soldiers here and I know that they're missing their homes very much."

Chie let out a chortle and smiled again. "I know you're questioning this war. We're liberating Florence and Windbloom from corruption and false beliefs. Ira is to bring peace to the world. Not many can see it now, but they will understand one day, and they will be grateful."

"I am already grateful, Commander. It's an honor to serve Ira."

Chie nodded. "I heard that Lillian is ill."

"Yes, Commander. She is still confined to bed. She doesn't look well at all. Master Nina thought that she's too old for the daily tasks. It's getting colder, Commander."

Chie slowly sipped her wine, her gaze examining the girl's lovely face. "I think Nina made the right decision to move you in. You've done a good job. Quite impressive."

"That's a kind compliment. Thank you, Commander." The maid flashed a sweet, innocent smile that suddenly annoyed Chie to no end.

"You're free to go," Chie said almost curtly, looking away. She wasn't too pleased of her own gentle tone. She wasn't used to speaking to subordinates in such a way.

Tightening her maid uniform, Aoi bowed. She collected the rug from the table and left the camp. The night was really cold, indeed.

Entering a humble camp nearby, Aoi changed into a blouse and put on a thick sweater. The jug of wine on the commander's desk was expected to be finished tonight as usual. A small doze of poison each day was carefully arranged, provided by Nina. The goal was to gradually weaken the Commander. A sudden death would only draw attention to Nina as everyone knew of their not-so-subtle power conflict.

Aoi filled up the basin with warm water to wash her face and brush her teeth. The gunshots still rang into the night, but there was neither scream nor pleading voices like the first few days she arrived on Nina's request.

It happened when Aoi left Windbloom to join the force against Ira. When Garderobe was shut down, she traveled into Florence with Sagisawa and a few other corals, her heart full of vengeance. The secret meeting between Nina and Midori took place one night. Nina required someone she could trust to destroy their mutual foe, Commander Chie. Aoi volunteered for the task, not knowing exactly how to kill someone, only knowing why. Hate was an easy answer to everything.

Washing her face, the soap must have gotten in her eyes, it made her cry. Aoi quickly wash her eyes with clear water and dried her face with a towel. She was about to rid her country of its enemy. Murder suddenly became honorable. However, it slowly killed her every time she slipped a doze into the wine.

Aoi sank down onto the bed. Lillian, the aging maid, was as good as dead by now, a task easily handled by Nina's men. It helped when the Commander was such a reckless, arrogant fool; she'd realize her doom when she was already on her knees. But Aoi wasn't sure that she could fully smile if the time came.

A sharp wind blew against Aoi's face. She knew right then that the canvas curtain was slightly lifted and a message from Nina was slipped into the camp. She shot up from the bed to retrieve the small piece of paper. Holding it over the lit candle on the tiny table, she read.

_Increase the doze. Erstin's expected to arrive in a few days. My sister is not to be aware of it._

Biting her lips, Aoi let the paper burn by the flame. As hard as it was to accept the truth, Shizuru was considered Nina's _sister_. The kind and smart Fujino earned an infamous status by stealing the Sword of Fatum, and a death warrant just for being one of Ira. Aoi swallowed the news hard. Shizuru certainly didn't look like a bad guy, but neither did Aoi herself. But here they were, trying to annihilate the other, while claiming justice over their deeds.

Aoi blew the candle out and lied down on the cold bed, telling herself that this was just another sleep-deprived night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukino's head jerked up as the train skidded a few times to stop completely by the crowded platform of Cape Station. After a week of passing through many towns, she had reached Windbloom's northern border. Florence was just a mile north on the other side of the endless fence.

People were already shouting for the tickets for the next trip down south. Some were rushing to find their relatives and friends. Some were simply waiting for an opportunity to get on the train unnoticed. The train schedules were now reduced to only a trip a day, which was far below the public demand. The government was saving their fuel and many train routes for military purposes.

Having just woken up, Yukino put on her glasses, rubbing her neck tiredly.

"Please hurry, Yukino-san. And be careful of your luggage. A lot of thieves are running loose." Ready with his hat and coat on, Sergey picked up his suitcase and exited the train.

Noting the drop of the temperature outside, Yukino put on a pair of black, leather gloves. The luggage tight in her grip, she walked down the aisle, be ware not to let anyone getting too close to her for fear of muggers.

"Where are we going?" a small voice asked in near distance.

Yukino turned to look at the little girl behind her. A middle-aged woman in a gray dress and three little girls were standing in line, waiting to get out of the train at the opposite exit of the car.

"We're going on a long vacation like he promised you, Yumi-chan," the woman replied.

"But it's winter. He said he'd take us on a vacation during summer."

"Well, you all have been good girls, and that's why he rewards you with an extra trip." The woman then motioned the children to follow other passengers out of the train. "Go now, and stay close to me. Do not leave my sight. Be good girls, and I'll make you all some cookies and tea when we get to the house."

"Yukino-san!" Sergey called from the platform.

Flinching, Yukino hurried down to the platform and followed Sergey. They passed the gate to the parking lot, where many beggars stampeded to the surround the passengers. Yukino couldn't believe that she was still in Windbloom, one of the richest nations in the world.

"They're the refugees. Homes destroyed by war. Families killed. Florence is falling apart. These people have nowhere to go because Windbloom officials wouldn't let them out of this town. They don't want too many homeless to flock other cities."

"Has anyone given them food? Any shelter?" Yukino looked at the hungry people, her heart heavy with sympathy.

"It's every man for himself here," Sergey said, approaching a silver car next to the gate.

Bowing, the driver tipped his hat a little to Sergey and opened the door for him.

"Do you have some spare changes, Sergey-san?" Yukino gave all the changes she had in her pocket to the poor.

For a while, Sergey observed Yukino, his face void of emotion. "They are not only from Florence. Some have survived the wars in Aires. These are your people."

The children started to pull her arms, begging for more. Unable to move, she looked down at those small, muddy faces. They were looking right back at her, begging with gullible eyes, and smiled in believing that Yukino was here to give. But one of these children could be just like Shizuru. One of them could grow up to be her friend—her enemy, who took everything away from her.

Sergey gave his suitcase to the driver and moved beside Yukino. "You are alive, and you want to fight. That's a good sign. I can help you avenge your people, Yukino-san."

Yukino stiffly turned to the tall man. "I lost my country and the people I've loved… How are you going to help me get them back?" Her knees weakened, she dropped to the ground. She had no idea what she was doing here. What could a stranger like Sergey offer her? They might die even before they got into Florence, not to hope for seeing the devil in the flesh. Though dying wasn't as frightening to her as it was before, she still wished to see Haruka again.

_What would you do now, Haruka-chan…?_

Kneeling, Sergey softly rubbed her slim shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Yukino-san. It's hard for you. I know that many people have died, but—"

The rest of what Sergey was saying didn't seem to register in Yukino's mind when a familiar voice caught her from a distance.

"Is it far? Is it beautiful, Henrietta?" one of the girls asked in a cheerful voice.

Yukino looked over her shoulder to see the middle-aged woman and the three children again. They had just passed the gate. Now, Yukino was certain she had met them before.

_Henriet… It's her!_

Yukino sprung up in an instance. She met Henrietta once when visiting Shizuru at the mansion. Her friend came back, injured, from the expedition across the desert. Henrietta was then the head servant.

"Henrietta! Henrietta!" Yukino rushed towards the woman. Sergey hesitantly went after her, unsure who the target was.

Henrietta caught sight of Yukino, immediately recognizing the girl. "Children! Go to the black car by the gate now! Hurry!"

Screaming, Yukino pushed everybody from her path. "Stop them! Police! They're with Kuga! Kuga spies! Please, stop them!"

The shout of _the_ name earned Yukino every man's attention. People stopped what they were doing and looked. They looked for the persons Yukino was pointing at. A few guards were fast to arrive and caught Henrietta and the children, holding them down to the muddy ground.

Yukino tried to advance towards Henrietta, but was thrust away by the gathering crowd. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of 'the spy'.

"What is your name?" The guard's voice was loud and harsh, almost as if he was scolding at a convicted criminal. "May I see your passport, ma'am? Who are these kids? Are they yours?"

When Henrietta offered no answer, shivering in fear, mumbles of swearing began to fill the air, increasing by the second. The repressed silence was finally broke when a child beggar smashed one of the Kuga children in the face with a brick, stealing the girl's purse.

Another guard held the beggar down, but it did little to keep the situation in control. People grabbed anything closest to their hands and punished the traitors.

Behind the crowd, Yukino didn't even have to look to know what was going on with Henrietta and the children. Her ears were filled with the continual, angry shouts mixed with painful cries from the little girls.

"No—" Yukino tried to stop them, but Sergey pulled her back, muffling her with his strong shoulder.

Sergey sighed as she trembled against his tall frame. "Don't cry. Even if it weren't you, somebody else would have done it anyway."

Yukino fiercely shook her head, but her voice just wouldn't come out. There was no denying in his statement. Deep in her heart, she felt that those children's death somewhat justified Mr. Kuga's crimes against her.

In a black car parking next to the gate, Erstin watched the scene, frozen. The horror that was happening right now was beyond anyone's control. Mr. Kuga had assigned her to fetch Henrietta and the girls today before her scheduled trip to Remus to join Chie and Nina, who were losing their ground to the Dark Knights. It was very difficult to get the train tickets and delivered them to Henrietta, who abandoned the mansion and was in hiding with the children. Unfortunately, the delay caused them their lives.

Looking through the window, Erstin watched the glasses girl in the tall man's embrace.

_Yukino Chrysant and Sergey Wang… I swear you'll pay for this._

"Go now," Erstin ordered the driver.

The car zoomed off its lot and left the station.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Southbound, the massive mountain yielded a narrow passage that led into a large open-air area that was encircled by series of rocky cliffs, reaped an emerald, partially frozen lagoon in the middle, reflecting rays of light upon the rocks. Half of the enormous moon was visible just beyond the pinnacle of the cliffs, shining its radiance over the water.

For a long moment, Shizuru and Haruka just stood by the bank of the lagoon, mesmerized by the beauty of nature. They were trying to head south in hope to cross the emerald sea and found this little paradise by chance.

"Ah, look! It's the princess' castle!" Haruka pointed up, eastward. It seemed they had come along the right path. Past the series of the cliffs before them, the ruined castle stood atop the highest mountain. They would find the frozen lake, where Shizuru fell from the castle, behind these cliffs, and then headed back to the emerald sea.

Upon seeing the castle, Shizuru's jaws clamped shut as the familiar voice, which sounded very much like her own, began to beg and curse in her head again. She automatically tightened the grip of the black Fatum that felt unnaturally heavy. She never complained of the difficulty since Haruka had a hard time holding it as well, reluctant to share the burden that appeared to be hers and hers alone.

"We'll take a rest here. God, I need to lie down." Haruka bent down to wash her hands in the lagoon. She let out a small chuckle of satisfaction as she felt the cold water.

Shizuru was skeptical of the calmness of the area. She could smell the menacing air disguising in the serenity around them. Haruka's hands were still shaking, and Shizuru could see how hard her friend was trying to hide it.

Haruka brushed her face with her soiled sleeve, her face flashing a faint smile that was abided by sorrow. "You know I just… I just wish that I was strong enough to lead all three of us out of here…"

Shizuru opened her mouth as to comfort her companion, but sheer fright rammed her voice back down her throat. Haruka's reflection in the water bore a face of a stranger. The unfamiliar pair of large, gray eyes glowered at her with loathing. Shizuru took an unsteady step back, having no idea who the fiery-haired girl in the reflection was.

"Hey, you're okay?" Haruka stared at her, perplexed.

Looking at Haruka once and then back at the reflection again, it was Haruka's face this time around. Breathing heavily, Shizuru strengthened herself. "A little tired, that is all," she said.

Haruka took note of Shizuru's bleeding hand. "Man, you gripped the sword way too tightly. Put it down and chill out a bit. We both are so beat."

Shizuru could hardly lift the sword up, so she carefully dropped it down by her feet, and washed her hands in the lagoon, her blood dissolving into the crystal-clear water.

Suspicion flashed across Haruka's worried eyes, and Shizuru caught it right away.

"I'm fine, really," Shizuru assured. She wondered if her inadequacy to hold the sword was the result from having lost it to someone else. But Akane was already dead, and the sword was entirely in her possession now. She wasn't sure what was happening.

"You should get some sleep now. We'll take turn later." Shizuru tried to change the subject at hand.

Haruka nodded slowly, looking the other way. Soon, fatigue took hold of her, and she fell fast asleep.

Shizuru sat herself on a large rock by the bank, contemplating. The person in Haruka's reflection must be Tokiha Mai, the person her friend had said to have stolen Robur. Taking in a deep breath, Shizuru glanced over her shoulder down at her own reflection. The reflection appeared correct; Akane was nowhere to be seen. The crimson gaze she saw in the water looked aloof and dead, but it was hers still.

Relieved, Shizuru turned away. However, catching a glimpse at the corner of her eyes, she was struck by the stillness of the reflection; the face didn't turn with her. Jumping to her feet, Shizuru hid herself behind the rock in panic. After a few moments to calm down, she leaned forward just enough to see the reflection coming to life.

'_What are you afraid of? What have you done?' _The face in the reflection spoke, its crimson gaze glowed into intense red.

Eyes wide in fright, Shizuru clumsily reached back for Haruka's leg, trying to shake her friend out of slumber. But Haruka lied as still as a rock.

'_I am you, and you are me. We are one. Feel me… Free me…'_

"Be quite." Squeezing her eyes shut, Shizuru clutched her ears to shun the voice out of her head. She was definitely losing her mind.

'_They need you… and so does Natsuki. She needs you… Open your eyes now…'_

Kneeling, Shizuru panted. "NO! GO AWAY—"

'_OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

The crimson eyes shot wide opened. The world stopped, and Shizuru found herself in the Kuga mansion again, barely thirteen years of age. Henrietta was helping her dress up for a grand charity event Mr. Kuga meant to show her off to his social circle for the first time.

'You're a smart and hard-working girl, Shizuru-chan. Do you know that you're Mr. Kuga's favorite? You will achieve many great things. I know you will never disappoint him.'

Young Shizuru blushed at Henrietta's encouraging words. But the servant's motherly smile then morphed itself into the twisted face of the bandit leader, whom Shizuru encountered in the desert and cast a curse upon him. Amid his agonizing howl, the man's eyeballs shot out of the sockets, rolling onto the sand and stopping at a boy's feet. Young Shizuru gasped in horror at her own horrid act, but she was petrified to see the purple mark around the boy's neck. She recalled him as the one she strangled for the remaining water after the escape from the juvenile camp. The boy picked up the eyeballs and started to chase her through the desert, yelling in fury.

'Somebody! Please, help me!' Young Shizuru cried, running as fast as she could. Just when the boy was about to get a hold of her, she slipped into the dark crypt under the garden of Kuga mansion. Relieved to some extent, she leaned against the brick wall to catch some breath, but the slimy moisture she felt on her back caught her attention. She brushed the back of her shoulder, and was stunned to see shades of dark red on her palm. It smelt sharply sordid, stinging in her nose. The blood was hot, almost burning her skin. Bewildered, she looked up at the brick wall. The dimming light from the torches on the wall lent her a glimpse of red-painted words of demonic curses. The inscription of the Book of Night was written all over the wall, the words chanting back to her.

'_They deserved to die. Yes, all of them!'_

Young Shizuru flinched and turned around to see a much taller girl, who was standing in the tunnel and glaring at Fujino Ryo behind the bars.

'_Ira…'_ At the tall teenager's whisper, young Shizuru felt her own body quivered by an unknown force within her.

The teen suddenly vanished into thin air, whilst Fujino Ryo screeched like a tortured animal. Blood seeped out from his skin, his mouth, eyes and ears, quickly flooding the ground. His body deteriorated at a rapid pace, his tongue and fingers falling off.

Horrified, young Shizuru spun on her heels and tried to head back to the stairway. But an old man in a brown cloak came to block her way. She looked up at Thomas Huit and found herself in the Alyan princess' wrecked castle.

Thomas Huit glowered at her._ 'What are you running away from?' _

She was perplexed at the man's inquiry, but her attention soon fell to the uncomfortable position she was locked in. She was actually sitting on the golden throne, the blade of Robur piercing through her chest, bleeding profusely.

'_I—I'm… I'm dying! Anybody, help! Please!' _But young Shizuru didn't wait for a second longer. In fear, she pulled the Sword of Robur out of her chest and ran for the castle's exit.

Out in the open area, she spotted the teen she saw in the crypt falling off the cliff. Akane and Mai appeared unaware of the fall. While Akane was on her knees, the Sword of Fatum in her hands, Mai bent down to console the weaker girl, the bloody Robur in her grip.

_My blood…? _Young Shizuru watched the scene intently with an ache in her heart.

Slowly, Mai then lifted the sword up and struck down at Akane. Young Shizuru shrieked when Akane's limb spun into the air and fell onto her lap. The next thing she knew, thick, white haze swept her into the forest. Mr. Kuga, in his handsome suit, picked Akane's gory arm up, grief spread across his clean-shaven face. Tears in his eyes, he turned to Akane's body, which was hanging down from the tree, and planted a soft kiss over her rotten foot.

Young Shizuru sat still on the black soil, tears, which were not hers but Mr. Kuga's, bathing her face. She could feel his pain as well as his rage. The blood of Ira boiled in her veins. Everything that had been destroyed by its sinister power entombed her. She saw every crime committed, and sensed every ounce of pain waiting to be avenged. Endless cry of millions that Ira had harmed roared in her head.

'_Please, I can't bear it…'_ young Shizuru sobbed.

Mr. Kuga watched the little girl in disgust. He retrieved the Sword of Fatum from under the black soil and tossed it at her feet.

'_There is no other choice. No more doubts.'_

'_I don't want any of it… I don't want any of _you_…' _

Young Shizuru cried, burying her face in her hands. Every step in her life was damned. From the time her parents deserted her for fear for their own lives to her counterfeit existence as Fujino Shizuru. The new life given by Kuga Hideaki was no exception; it felt far worst being a slave of Ira than a prisoner of the juvenile camp. She knew the trap ahead of her, but had not the strength to defy it. She begged for mercy, but none was given.

'_Stop this pain. Anybody, please…'_ the little girl pleaded, brushing tears from her eyes.

'_Your life is bound to mine. You cannot run away anymore.'_ His voice was harsh, the meaning of his words precise.

Young Shizuru sat small, hugging herself. _'Please, I can't do it—'_

'_Serve me.'_

'_But I—'_

'_Embrace our power, and you will have anything you wish for!' _

Morphed into her adult form, Shizuru froze in her pose, terrified when she looked up again and found that it was Natsuki, who was hanging by the neck from the tree instead of Akane.

Natsuki was blue in the face, her feet kicking in desperation.

'_You cannot deny me!'_ In his wrath, Mr. Kuga raised his trembling fists in the air.

'_Natsuki!' _Amid Mr. Kuga's thunderous laugh, Shizuru rose to her feet, trying to get to the struggling, raven-haired girl. But countless, bloody hands grew from underneath the soil, pulling her down. Tackled to the ground, she frantically reached for the black Fatum, her eyes wide in horror.

'_NATSUKI!'_

"Shizuru! Wake up now! Do you hear me, Fujino Shizuru!" Haruka's yell blared into Shizuru's ears.

Wheezing, Shizuru opened her eyes, the blonde's tight grasp on her arms. She was stunned to see herself in the crystal-clear lagoon, the water level up to her chest. The icy lagoon was melting fast, but the water felt oddly warm to her.

"Jesus freakin' Christ! You almost drowned yourself there! What the heck just happened! Was that sleepwalking? You were screaming for Kuga. Jeez, you scared the shit out of me!"

Her eyes narrowed down, Shizuru brushed Haruka's hands off her almost in contempt.

Shivering in the water, Haruka stood still, watching her friend marching back to the bank. Biting her lips, she punched into the water out of frustration. "Don't walk away, Shizuru! Say something! I can't lose you too!"

A chortle from Shizuru managed to stop the blonde. Shizuru showed no sign of shuddering. Her glide was as graceful as ever. She picked up the Sword of Fatum off the ground with an effortless flick of her wrist. It felt as light as a feather to her now. For a long while, she just examined the black blade, captivated by its refinement.

Shizuru raised Fatum up to study it closer, murmuring. "I must go back, Haruka. I will not leave Natsuki here."

There was a long silence before Haruka yelped in utter surprise. "Holy Mother of Goodness! You remember her now! You remember us!" Haruka laughed, jumping around in the water.

"Oh, yes, I do remember…" Shizuru muttered almost to herself. Her hand trembled in absolute ecstasy at the feel of Fatum's raw power cruising through her body and soul.

_It's my power… Yes, mine and mine alone…_ Shizuru's eyes glowed into a violent shade of red as she watched the reflection of herself on the blade that flawlessly mirrored her now.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

_-Gulzar-_

Surrender was never an option for Cynthia Kruger. No failure or heartbreak ever succeeded in overcoming her spirit. She was a fighter all through her life and her effort rightfully earned her status. Garderobe was her most precious dream, but was now fading into distant memories.

The view to her left was a long, dark, stony walkway that led into an underground camp, while to her right was a rock-strewn stair that directed up to a doorway. The twilight of Gulzar shone gloomily upon her wrinkled, sweaty face. Her dry hands were holding a heavy pail of clean clothes. The task of washing soldier uniforms was assigned to old women like her.

"Move it! Take them to the trucks now!"

At the guard's order from the doorway, she walked up the stairs, followed by a dozen other slaves who were given similar duties. She was rather efficient in what she did, having learned from a few episodes in the first week here that whipping elderly people wasn't new to these guards. Allowing oneself to be frail would not garner sympathy from anyone. They were too old to work in construction, but not useless enough to die. Sewing, painting, washing clothes, cooking and cleaning shelters for platoons of soldiers, who made Gulzar their stop before moving elsewhere, became the only things the slaves got to look forward to each day.

When the slaves delivered the daily products to the trucks, they quietly retreated back into the camp. There wasn't much to do during the night. Not having tons of paperwork, books, and a war to ponder about, Principal Kruger found herself often delving into the past, glorious or painful alike.

Gulzar hadn't changed much since Shizuru and Natsuki brought down the juvenile camp. The plans to develop this port town sounded promising, but the process went nowhere. Donations disappeared along the long route into the desert, but no one bothered to investigate it simply because the people of Gulzar didn't really exist in their eyes. Cynthia Kruger was sent here to witness it firsthand, and she now had all the time in the world to wonder why.

Lying on the dusty mat with a worn blanket over her body, she still remembered keenly of those first days of her new life here. Months ago, she nearly went mad. Deprived of everything, she realized that prestige and money were more important than any righteous war ever fought in history. If someone had asked her then, she would have shamefully admitted that she regretted those fifteen years of her life spent on defying the enemy. She could have lived happily in her retirement. She would be somewhere else now.

As one of the seasoned, influential figures in world stage, Principal Kruger was quick to compose herself. Hope still lingered somewhere in her heart. With the sound of guards yelling and slashing of the whips against the cold floor, she woke up precisely at five o'clock in the morning and willed herself to face all obstacles ahead of her, counting for the day justice would be done. Freedom had never been the most sought after prize in her life, but now an absolute must.

But there were times when courage subsided and doubts took turn to visit her. Maybe she hadn't done enough to stop Kuga Hideaki. What purpose did her life serve now when she had already lost the battle? She was a queen stripped off her crown, an inadequate being that only bore disgrace on her shoulders. Knowing Hideaki better than anyone, she didn't have to read newspaper to know that she was framed for murder of her friend, and a successful escape from this camp would not guarantee her freedom. She was going to die here like an old dog.

When despair was too much to bear, she pulled the sheet up to cover her face. She never cried in front of anyone but Hideaki, and now was crying because of his punishment. Her fragile body shook by the quiet sobs, her battered courage threatened to fall apart. Slowly, she got up and made her way towards the staircase. Five meters away from the tunnel's entrance were several wells dug twenty-five meters down to preserve water, of which the slaves would be drawing full buckets and delivering to the village in the morning.

Climbing onto the brick edge of the well, she looked down into the darkness below. A drop of a rock from her hand into the black hole echoed a sound so hollow up to the surface. It wasn't the first time she walked up here and almost caved in to ill fate, but tonight was so quiet that she didn't have to hide her misery. All the guards seemed to have gone somewhere for the moment, leaving only her, the well, and the vast desert behind the barbed wire fences.

Surrendered, she closed her eyes and let go off the wooden bar that was used to hang the bucket down. She lifted her right leg forwards to take one final step of her life.

"That must be her!"

"She's over at the wells! Stop her!"

At the shouts from the distance, Principal Kruger's eyes snapped open, broken from the stupor she was in. The guards were rushing towards her, weapons ready in hand. She hastily turned and threw herself down the well. It must have been only a split second that her sight went below the edge of the well, and then stopped. Her body bounced by the sudden stagnation, her back pulled and pinned against the wall. She looked over her shoulder and saw a strong, golden arrow pierced through her cloth into the brick plane, keeping her from falling.

For a second that felt eternal, Principal Kruger watched the yellow glitter along the arrow, reflected by bright moonlight. She knew just who had arrived, but terrifyingly kept her gaze down at the black pit below.

"Ma'am…" Ms. Steinberg's voice descended from above.

Holding on to the strong arrow, the older woman still couldn't make herself to look up.

"I cannot stand to see you this way… Please, take my hand."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Alya-_

Going deeper into the dense woods, Natsuki crouched after Nao, heading southward. They must get to the gate of the fortress as soon as possible. The beasts would find out about the escape any moment now. But there was one thing Natsuki must do to return Nao a favor.

Nao claimed to have seen other prisoners caged in the south chambers, but failure to exude the power of Numen prevented her from getting closer. In her weak state, she was no match to the beasts, hence responded to Natsuki's desperate call when the moment opportune.

Natsuki marveled at the redhead's determination and care for someone she had never met. Nao Zhang, the one who never stuck her neck out for anyone, surrendered the holy sword in hope that the Numen bearer, in return, would help her find the one, true treasure: a mother's love.

Natsuki's heart grew heavy with worry at the thought of her own mother. Those happy days when her parents still lived together seemed a life time away. Though she had treated her mother rather coldly in the past few years, she now missed her dearly. She felt a pang of guilt of ever feeling embarrassed about her mother going into the mental institution. Like a soldier in the front-line, the thought that she may never get to see the old woman again was unbearable. Like a sweet, vulnerable child she once was, she wished to say sorry and kiss her mother goodnight again.

Natsuki pressed Numen's hilt to her chest and made a secret promise.

_I'll be home soon, Mom._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Gulzar-_

It was midnight as Principal Kruger stepped out of the camp without a chain around her ankles for the first time in months. The event unfolded tonight felt so abrupt and unreal as if it was a dream.

A few steps ahead of her master, Ms. Steinberg stayed quiet all the way from the camp to the sandy humvee parked by the gate. Both women climbed into the backseat, and the humvee took off. The scene was watched by hundreds of sad eyes of the remaining slaves.

"Thank you." Principal Kruger spoke with her voice dry and uncertain as she took a cup of water from Ms. Steinberg.

Reality set in when flashes of what had just happened gradually sank in. Ms. Steinberg must have been at a loss of words for having witnessed the most humiliating moment of Cynthia Kruger's life.

"Yukariko, I—"

"It's been a long while, Madam. I'm glad you're all right." Ms. Steinberg looked out the window into the starry night, her gaze void.

"I apologize for the dreadful delay. It's very difficult to get around these days, and I only recently learned of your whereabouts. The war broke out as soon as you were abducted, Madam. Garderobe has been shut down indefinitely, and all Otome fighters are held back from fighting the war since their masters have sided with Ira. The damned Saints have seized Aires and all the nations in the north. They now rally along the border of Remus."

"_Remus!_" Principal Kruger gasped. So many things had happened in her absence. She hadn't imagined Hideaki to be this bold, declaring war against Windbloom and its allies.

"Does this mean that they already got the Sword of Robur?" she asked with a grim voice.

"No, Ma'am. Kuga Natsuki and the rest have not returned from Alya."

Principal Kruger had to hold her breath at the bit of information. The free world outside of the camp offered her anything but truce. She recalled the moment she embraced Natsuki so dearly as if the girl was her own, and then sent the girl to her untimely death.

"Natsuki… No…" she whimpered, her hands shaken as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Ms. Steinberg asked simply.

Principal Kruger straightened herself, gulping her tears back in. It was rather strange to see how cold Ms. Steinberg was tonight. There was neither joy in the successful rescuing mission, nor could she recognize the old Yukariko whose loyalty never faded in any circumstances.

"Why?" Ms. Steinberg echoed. Her trembling voice was dulled into the loud hum of the engine.

"Yukariko?"

Ms. Steinberg closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head. "Why for someone who isn't yours, when you coldheartedly abandon your own?"

Principal Kruger stopped dead, cold sweat on her palms. The secret was buried sixteen years ago. Upon an oracle's telling, she gave birth to a Child of Darkness. The baby would only undermine her credibility as Garderobe Principal. Therefore, the only solution was to leave the baby to an orphanage.

"Mr. Tsukino has lived with your lies for the past sixteen years, Ma'am. How could you do this to them? To yourself…?"

Tsukino, her then husband, was told that the baby girl died during birth. Losing all hope, they divorced and he went on to live alone, settling down in a suburban area. He owned a modest home next to Kuga Michiko's. After hearing all sorts of stories from the late Mrs. Kuga, Tsukino suspected that his child may still be alive and began to search for her.

"It wasn't easy finding you, Ma'am, and it became harder when I talked to your old friend, Madam Elle… I didn't know who I would find. I didn't know you…"

Nothing more could be said and done to undo her mistake. In her numbing state of mind, Principal Kruger watched sixteen years of her life passed by in her vanity, and she just kept wondering what the child might look like now. What the girl had become? Was she decent, or vain like her biological mother?

She raised her weak hands to cover her face, hiding her tears from Ms. Steinberg's sight. It must have been the first time she had shed a tear for her own flesh and blood. It must have been the first time in many years she truly felt alive.

_Forgive me… Would anyone forgive me?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Alya-_

When Nao stopped behind the thick bush, Natsuki moved beside the redhead and looked down the hill to the south gate, where several chambers stood in two adjacent rows. The guarding beasts appeared to have left the area for an unknown period of time.

"How long have they been locked up in there?" Natsuki squirmed at the sight of the men and women in the chambers, but her attention soon fell upon Mai, who stood near the chamber that had only one captive.

"Look at my reward, Mikoto. I've earned it, haven't I?" Mai spoke with a smile, showing off the Sword of Robur. She then swung the sword around, grunting a little at the weight that was increasing by the minute.

_Mikoto-sempai! _Natsuki mentally screamed in shock to see that Mikoto had fallen under Alya's curse. The transformation was almost completed. The only part of Mikoto's body that hadn't given in to hatred was her heart. She crawled and snarled. Her roar was filled with anger and sadness as she stared at Mai.

"I lied that Kuga was the one and they believed me. My lies wouldn't last, but I expect nothing to last anyway. Oh, I cheated and I lied. I got through life that way. You knew that, didn't you? Yet you always forgave me… Yes… Why, Fujino's blood could have saved you, but you just gave up on me…"

Horror struck Natsuki as she realized the reason the beasts were hunting for the Fatum bearer. She only hoped that Shizuru had successfully escaped the eyes of the beasts. Natsuki's tumble back into the bush alarmed Mai, and the fiery-haired girl snapped around.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Mai tightened Robur in her grip, ready to charge.

Nao readily stood up before Natsuki could. "Good to see you again, Tokiha. Don't be so upset. Minagi isn't going anywhere until we find Fujino, right?"

"What are you talking about!" Natsuki hissed at Nao, clumsily getting up from the ground.

"Kuga, Zhang…" Mai narrowed her eyes, her lips trembling. "It's you again."

With Numen in her hand, Natsuki took a cautious path down the slope, edging near the chambers. Nao followed, red web crawling and circling along her right arm.

Maria and other prisoners mumbled to one another in anticipation. The sight of other human beings in Alya gave them hope. "Help us, please!" They began to plead, reaching out their hands.

While Natsuki watched out for Mai, Nao approached the chamber, her gaze darting from one prisoner to the next. There weren't many to choose from. "Any Julia here?"

A brunette in her mid-thirties hurdled to the bars. "I'm Julia! It's me! I'm Julia!"

Nao stopped. Forgetting to breathe for a moment, she studied the brunette, unable to believe her eyes. Alya had preserved her mother's young look until now. She felt as though she had traveled through a time machine and met her late mother in person.

_Her eyes… It has to be her… I have her eyes… so beautiful… _A small, genuine smile came across Nao's tired face. "It's me. Do you remember me, mother?" However, her question staggered the brunette; the woman blinked a few times in confusion.

"Oh, please! You came all the way to Alya to find your mother!" Mai laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Nao tried not to pay attention to the taunting remark. "Let's go home." She gently spoke to the brunette.

Greatly amused, Mai was in tears now. Her laughter though, was mixed with an angry, suffocated sob.

Natsuki watched the two in this rather strange situation. Many odd things had happened in Alya, and here Nao was, in the rarest circumstance, tolerating a mockery. But it was such a predictable thing Tokiha Mai would react to such sentiment. Natsuki only saw now how much pain Mai was in.

Mai's laughter eventually ceased. The girl straightened herself up and faced Nao, arrogantly held Robur up. "Before I send you and the bitch to hell, there's one thing that's been bugging me about you."

At the threat, the brunette who claimed to be Julia took an unsteady step away from the bars. Natsuki moved closer to Nao, protectively put herself in front of others.

"How can I help you, Ms. Tokiha?" Nao rolled her eyes.

Mai stared at Nao in suspicion. "I saw you that evening at _Magic Ride_." She looked down for a second, hesitating. "What did you want from Elle?"

It took Nao a while to recall her business with Madam Elle. It had always been ugly plans when Elle's help was required, and, more often than not, it would involve Cynthia Kruger. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up in vengeful fervor. "God… It is you all along… After all this time? How incredible!" It was her turn to laugh, earning puzzled and anxious looks from everyone.

Natsuki nudged the redhead. "Are you on crack? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Chuckling, Nao brushed her nose. "I knew that greedy bitch would betray me one day," she said with a shrug. "Now, I'll tell you this just because I despise you, Tokiha, for who you are. I was looking for the thing Tsukino and Kruger lost years ago: their child… _You_…"

It was as if time had stopped then, Natsuki slowly turned to Mai, who was equally stunned, and then back at Nao, hoping for the moment the redhead would crack up and admit that it was just a joke. But there was only sinister laughter from Nao echoing in her head.

Her knees hardly supporting her weight, Mai stared at Robur in her hand, examining her own reflection on the strong blade. She had been negligent the past few months, hadn't she? The root of her hair was showing its true color now. She was becoming the dark-haired, little girl living in the foster home. She was becoming someone she loathed once again.

After a moment of silence, Mai looked up at Natsuki, her gaze deadly cold. The truth dawned on her. It was Kuga Natsuki who took everything away from her: a mother's love, pride and glory. Her knuckle went white from gripping the sword so hard.

"All the more reason you should die, Kuga!" Mai threw Robur into Mikoto's cage. She needed neither a holy sword nor a wounded dignity. Nothing mattered, only that Natsuki deserved to die in her bare hands. Balls of fire shot into life, enclosing both her fists, she sped towards Natsuki.

"Tokiha—" Startled, Natsuki backed away to avoid the deadly fist swung her way, reluctant to fight Principal Kruger's only child.

With Natsuki out of the way, Mai gripped the iron bars, and fire instantly crawled onto the chamber.

Alarmed, Nao shot red web at Mai, spinning and sending the girl to the ground. Natsuki swiftly slashed Numen at the bars, cutting them in half. The prisoners hurried out in time before the burning chambers collapsed.

Lying on her stomach, Mai growled in anger. She punched into the black soil, and with both blazing hands, madly raised a large part of the ground up.

"Watch out!" Natsuki seized Maria, the closest prisoner to her, and rolled sideways before the broken ground could flip and fall upon them. "Run! Now!" she ordered the prisoners, knowing that the beasts would arrive soon.

"Please let me go!" In the midst of chaos, the brunette tried to free herself from Nao's protective grasp.

"Mother—" Nao yelped as shards of fire touched her skin, but wouldn't let go.

"I'm not Julia! I'm not her!" The woman admitted out of fear of the enraged Mai.

It took Nao a moment to register the confession. Her body stiffened. Her hold on the woman tightened.

"It hurts—Ah—" the brunette panicked as she was cut off by red web that abruptly wrapped around her neck.

"What did you say?" Nao demanded.

"P… please—"

"Where is she! Where is Julia!"

"H—help—"

"JULIA! JULIA!" Nao madly turned around, tears on her face.

Frantically, Maria tried to push Nao away from her friend. "Your Julia died many years ago! Now let her go!"

"NOOOOO!" Howling, Nao pulled the web and snapped the brunette's neck.

"Nao-san!" Natsuki's mouth hung open in disbelief, but there was no time to deal with Nao right now. While other prisoners were escaping the site, Natsuki raced towards Mikoto's chamber. She swung her sword at the iron bars, only to veer away when Mai jumped in and put herself before the target. Stumbling backwards, Natsuki regained her balance. "Don't do this, Tokiha! We have to free Mikoto-sempai before the beasts are here!"

Standing between Natsuki and the caged beast, Mai smirked as the fireballs around her hands grew stronger. She slowly stepped back until her back was pressed against the bars and then lightly touched them with her fingertips. She had lost it, intending to burn Mikoto alive.

"You're mad!" Instantaneously, Natsuki cast the spell to congeal the fire. Though her command of spells was strong, hers was no match to Mai's rage.

"_Flamma!_" Mai attacked the dark-haired girl at full speed.

"_Conglaciato!_" Natsuki countered, Numen discharging rings of ice in defense.

Rammed into each other, their arms locked. Fire and ice clashed to consume the other, scorching them both. It was only a matter of time before one would fall before the other.

Shortly, Mikoto's chamber fell apart and the beast was freed. Mikoto now stood over ten feet tall in her scaly body. Stomping her feet, she snarled into the sky, saliva foaming her toothy mouth. Her howl was responded by other beasts' from the distance, signaling their approach.

Distracted by the sight of the charging beast coming behind Mai, Natsuki broke her spell and grabbed the other girl, driving them out of the way of danger.

Nao looked up from the brunette's dead body to see Mikoto's claws only an inch away from Natsuki's neck. Without a thought, Nao raised her hand up. "_IN FELEM MUTATOR!_" she delivered the spell, turning the beast into a cat.

Her knees wobbly, Natsuki fell to her bottom with a cat crawling over her shoulder, stunned by the last-minute save. "Mi… Mikoto-sempai?"

On the other hand, Nao fell unconscious into Maria's arms, completely worn out by the power used to deliver such arduous spell. Her being an Ira did come into good use now.

"They're here!" Dragging Nao up the hill and heading into the woods, Maria informed Natsuki of a herd of beasts darting their way.

While the burning ground did help slowing the beasts down, Natsuki drew Numen into the air and emitted rings of ice that were as sharp as a blade, slicing everything in their path.

Before Mai could follow, she quickly flopped back down to the ground, letting the sharp rings cruised through just a few inches above her head.

Trees fell and rocks were cut. The beasts howled in agony as the rings slashed their legs off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shizuru…"

"Yes?"

"I think I saw something."

Trekking ahead, Shizuru turned around, puzzled.

"Get down!" Seeing the cobalt rings zooming through the forest, cutting trees and grasses alike, expanding in wide radius, Haruka threw herself at her friend, both plunging down.

Shizuru promptly stood on one knee and stabbed Fatum into the ground before her, blocking the ice rings with ease. When countered with Fatum's powerful, black rays, the ice rings eventually dulled, leaving only thin mist in the air.

"Man, that was totally awesome," Haruka said with a stoic face, almost troubled by the sword's magnificence. Even after the black rays had vanished, its menacing aura still lingered.

Shizuru lifted Fatum and touched the blade where the frost had caught on, feeling its coolness on her fingertips. "It must be her… Natsuki is near." With that, she got up and ran southwards, her heart racing in anguish. Natsuki might be in a threatening situation that had forced her to use Numen.

"Wait!" Haruka trotted after the taller girl, but tripped over several, suddenly protruding, large rocks. The ground seemed to have come to life on its own. "Ah—Ouch!"

Shizuru paused in her track, almost tripping herself at the speed, when a strong gush of wind surged against her back. Flopping down at once, she felt the ground tremor as the enormous mountain around the lagoon they had left earlier began to move, albeit idly. Stirred by the quake, flocks of giant lizards flew up into the sky from its hiding spots throughout the thick forest, screeching in a rivaling terror.

The stony surface of the cliff that had surrounded the lagoon was nothing of rock but a thick, scaly skin of a coiling, colossal snake that had been asleep until now. Something sinister had stirred it out of eternal slumber, and its red eyes searched for the cause of the awakening.

"W—What on earth is that thing!" Haruka crawled fast to Shizuru.

Shizuru froze as the pair of gigantic red orbs fixed upon her. "Kiyohime…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We can't outrun them!" Maria panted as she dragged the unconscious Nao deeper into the woods, Natsuki closely behind with Mikoto over her shoulder.

Dozens of roaring beasts hurtled up the hills. With great speed and flexibility, they jumped high into the air and within a few seconds, caught up with their preys.

Surrounded and cornered, Natsuki raised her sword to fend off the beasts, but a nasty thunderbolt of fire shot right at her arm, causing Numen to spin off her grip. Clutching her wound, she turned to see Mai leaping from the tree, zooming down upon her with another fire bolt. She instantly grabbed Mikoto and threw it right at Mai's face.

Mai rolled in mid-air to avoid harming Mikoto and landed on two unstable feet. She frantically turned in circle when the cat slipped off her hold and scurried into the bush. "Mikoto!"

Caught off-guard, Natsuki was thrown against the tree by a violent, beastly paw. The beast snatched her by the neck, its jaws snapping open and saliva splashing onto her face. Her feet well above the ground now, Natsuki struggled just to get air into her lungs. Her face reddened, she poked her fingers into the beast's eyes. Freed from the harsh hold, she fell back to the ground, wheezing. The wounded beast snarled and kneed on her back, ready to bite her head off, but was interrupted by other beasts jumping in to fight for the _cure_ for themselves. Lying on the ground, Natsuki curled into a ball to avoid getting stomped, raising both arms to protect her head.

At the raw screeches from the sky, Maria looked up to see herds of dragons approaching, or rather on the flight of escape. Maria grabbed Numen and tossed to Natsuki. "Your sword!"

Natsuki crawled out of the mad circle, shot to her feet and caught Numen. On her knees, she swung the sword full-force, drawing powerful cobalt beams at the beasts, blowing them away to counter the flying lizards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiyohime made its vicious glide through the forest, tearing down trees as it moved towards the two humans. Blinded by the fierce wind, Haruka ran headfirst into Shizuru's back. She tripped and caught her friend by the shoulder. The high wall of cobalt light suddenly emerged ahead of them, zooming towards their way.

"D—d—damn you, Kuga!"

The cobalt light came way too fast for her liking; Shizuru leapt onto a tree, kicked herself into the air and caught onto a dragon flying low. "_Mihi Obtemperato__!_" she cast the spell to control the mind of the dragon, straddling its back. At full speed, she dove to grab Haruka, pulling the blonde from the ground right before the cobalt wall could consume them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haruka shrieked. She held tightly to Shizuru's hand, her feet kicking in the air as the lizard ascended at breakneck speed to escape the fatal, ice rings that continued to rise several feet by milliseconds.

Turning, Shizuru drew Fatum in fierce circle, attempting to stop the icy wall. Thick, black rays smashed against the cobalt wall, cracking and raising grounds, the force splitting mountains in half.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in the middle of the main road of the Village of Huit, Thomas Huit and Captain Shiho stared up at the sky, catching a glimpse of the cobalt light blasting.

"It's started!" Shiho exclaimed.

The villagers gasped at the sight of destruction across the mountain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuki's eyes widened when an unknown force of black rays slammed against Numen's, sending tremor throughout the whole kingdom. But what paralyzed her even more was the sight of Kiyohime behind the icy wall. The serpent hissed at the occurring disturbances, and for a second, was distracted by Natsuki's presence.

Shook by the quaking ground, Mai slowly stood up next to Natsuki, aghast to see Kiyohime. The snake began to crawl fast and broke the ice barrier, whizzing towards them.

"TOKIHA!" Natsuki yelled out, holding Numen up high.

Mai wasted no time. "_FLAMMA!_" With all her strength, she conjured a great fire ball with both hands, and with the touch from the tip of Numen, Natsuki launched waves of fire at Kiyohime. She fiercely lashed the sword once. Twice. Again and again, Numen shot out series of deadly attack, intensifying the fire, blowing and burning everything in its way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting behind Shizuru, Haruka wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist as the lizard soared even higher to flee the mad sea of flames. But Numen did not stop, and the inferno rose to catch up with the flying lizard.

"DO SOMETHING!" Haruka screamed. The fire caught onto the tail of the dragon. They were going down in a matter of seconds.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Shizuru prayed for all forgiveness she could ask for before seeking help from the force she dreaded the most. Clutching the holy sword, her eyes shot wide open in violent red as she absorbed all the power within. Her blood boiled. She veered Fatum and counterattacked the great fire below.

"_IRA!_"

At the word spoken, a massive black thunder emitted from the tip of Fatum blasted into the black sky and formed an enormous storm, crushing the waves of fire back down.

Haruka could only look at her friend, unable to believe her ears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the command of _Ira_, Nao suddenly snapped back to consciousness, trembling. Sitting up in Maria's arms, she looked up and spotted the two girls on the dragon's back high above.

"Look out!" Maria pointed ahead, warning Natsuki.

The trail of black clouds rocketed down upon them, consuming the waves of fire in a flash of lightning. Caught in the middle, Kiyohime hissed in anger, its tail whipping at a mountain nearby which began to collapse, sending large rocks plummeting over them.

Natsuki pulled Mai and sped towards Maria, forming an icy shield around them. Herds of dragons and beasts fell to their demise, unable to flee the crumbling mountain. It took Natsuki every ounce of strength to keep the shield up, and the menacing storm only made it far more difficult to hold.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiyohime swirled in the middle of the mad cyclone, holding its head high with its jaws open to its fullest capacity, aiming at the one flying lizard above.

_SNAP!_

The lizard was torn in half by the ferocious strength of Kiyohime's fangs. Falling off the lizard, Haruka plunged down to earth, while Shizuru stabilized herself in the air. Chanting the forbidden word, Shizuru continued to bring forth her true power, rising once again to face the serpent with the black clouds beneath her feet. Their gazes locked; the blood color of their eyes matched flawlessly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka landed hard on the partially burning, black soil in the middle of the collapsed chambers. The world went black for a few moments before the shaky ground pulled her back into reality and her eyesight gradually returned. She flipped and tried to sit up, her bones cracking. "Ouch… ah… ouch… ah… my neck!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The curse of Ira only aggravated the forever-burning hatred of Alya. Though _Flamma_ had been tamed by the storm, the fire still lived and spread quickly like wildfire. The beasts and the dragons spawned and doubled their body size, their strength growing. Regaining their ground, they began to assault Natsuki's shield. Every strike against the shield hurt the girl as well. Soon, Natsuki weakened, wheezing and shaking.

"Let us out now, Natsuki-chan!" Nao shook Natsuki's shoulders, holding the girl.

Biting her lips until she could taste her own blood, Natsuki tried to shove the ache back in, determined not to let the shield crumble.

Nao knew it was only a matter of minutes before Natsuki collapsed. She yelled up into the sky, "Fujino!"

Natsuki's head shot up, looking up in the direction the redhead was facing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holding Fatum with both hands, Shizuru appeared calm before Kiyohime. Staring at each other, they had yet to know which of them would walk out of this mad storm alive.

Before long, the serpent snapped its jaws open. At Shizuru's command, thick, whirling clouds rapidly encircled her, its spontaneous force flinging her full-speed at the serpent. Soaring past the colossal fangs, Shizuru spun as if in slow-motion, lifting Fatum over her head and slashing down the middle of the gigantic, blood-colored eye.

Screeching, Kiyohime writhed in pain. Its blood spraying out of the eye socket like a fancy fountain, the snake tried to flay its way out of the cyclone.

Her eyes wide in determination, Shizuru lashed Fatum at the black clouds over and over again, intensifying the storm to cage the serpent.

Cornered, Kiyohime vehemently twisted and whipped its tail, knocking the girl down. Shizuru plunged into the middle of the endless, spiraling loop of Kiyohime's body. The serpent tautened its body to squeeze the attacker. Trapped, Shizuru steadied herself on the quaky ground, drawing Fatum in full circle, shearing the thick, scaly wall into pieces. The serpent's blood shot out everywhere. Shizuru soared high into the air, leveled herself at Kiyohime's head and beheaded the fiend in one fluid motion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huge chunks of Kiyohime's blood-soaked flesh fell to the ground, sending shake through the area. The dragons flew fast from the spot to dodge Kiyohime's falling remains, while some of the beasts were squashed and buried deep into the earth.

Natsuki's shield burst when Kiyohime's head hit. The raven-haired girl grunted in pain, coughing up blood. Wrapping the girl with red web, Nao pulled Natsuki out in time before the head could crush them to death. Mai and Maria jumped from the spot, barely escaping themselves.

The storm of _Ira_ finally faded, but Alya was being rapidly devoured by the undying fire of _Flamma_. Getting up to her feet, Mai growled and dashed right at Natsuki, fire blazing on both hands. Caught unprepared, both Natsuki and Nao were hit hard by the thunderbolt of fire, blown back against a large rock.

Her eyes glittered by the light of her fire. A wide, terrifying smile on her face, Mai raised her hand up high and then, as if in slow-motion, struck down a great fire at the two opponents.

Without much thought, Nao threw herself over Natsuki. Seconds must have eluded, but she was perplexed that she felt no pain. Had her death passed by so quickly she hadn't noticed it? She opened her eyes and saw a chopped, blazing hand flying right past her face.

Rocking back and forth, Mai screamed and howled in torture at the loss of her right hand, falling to her knees. She looked up when a set of shadow came looming over her.

Her expression stone-cold, Shizuru firmly lifted the blood-spattered Fatum and, with the same deadly fortitude when she slaughtered Kiyohime, swung the sword down upon Mai.

Natsuki broke free from Nao's hold and jumped at the taller girl. "No! No! Spare her, Shizuru!"

"She was trying to kill you!" Shizuru thrust Natsuki off her, raising Fatum at the dark-haired girl.

Natsuki tumbled a few steps back, shocked by the fleeting flash of Kiyohime's eyes in Shizuru's.

Shizuru paused, stunned at the inhuman rage surging through her. It had to be the power of Ira that opened the door to her soul, attracted all things atrocious and vile. Did Natsuki know of her use of _Ira_? She lowered the sword, her voice softened a bit in guilt. "But… but she was trying to hurt you, Natsu—" Shizuru tried to justify her action, but was cut off by a sudden embrace from Natsuki.

Natsuki leapt at Shizuru, her arms desperately wrapping over the taller girl's neck. Fearing the moment would slip away again, she hastily moved in to kiss the pair of soft lips before her as Shizuru embraced her and returned her with an equally passionate kiss.

Letting out a delicate sigh, Natsuki broke away from the kiss, squinting and gazing into the crimson eyes. "You remember _us_ now?"

A gentle smile came upon Shizuru's face as she tenderly caressed the other girl's face. "My power brought me back to you. I would never leave without you, Natsuki."

Nao helped Maria up from the ground, quietly watching the dark-haired girl, who could not possibly notice anything else right now even when Alya was burning its eternity away.

"_Flamma_… You shall live through me… and, through you, I shall…"

Nao slowly turned to the whispering chant behind her.

Mai struggled to get up, the injured arm ignited once more. The fire of hope—of vengeance, it grew from the wound and crawled over to her shoulder, almost becoming one with its master now.

Involuntarily, Nao took a step back, bewildered at Mai's extraordinary strength. The girl possessed enormous power and will beyond her years. Flamma had grown so strong now, effortlessly melting the frozen lake.

"Sword bearers!" Maria alarmed.

On guard, Shizuru put herself in front of Natsuki at once when Mai shakily rose to her feet.

Ramming the pain back in, Natsuki bit her lips so that she would not cough up, and then picked up the Sword of Numen. "Please spare her, Shizuru. She's important to Principal Kruger."

Shizuru glanced back at Natsuki, perplexed and anxious at what Natsuki demanded.

"She's her daughter…" Natsuki said.

Dazed, Shizuru's eyes widened at the revelation.

The forest was burning. The lakes were boiling. Lava poured out and oozed down the top of the mountains. But nothing really mattered to Tokiha Mai except the raven-haired girl, who was staring back at her almost in sympathy.

Mai clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. "You took everything from me, and it's time I return you the favor!" She steadily raised her hand up high and, when a dragon zoomed right down over her from behind, discharging its own fire from its mouth, her fire caught the dragon's and multiplied in strength, molding both into one and shooting out a thunderbolt of fire right at Shizuru.

Shizuru instantly received the attack with the black wall emitted from her sword, with ease at first, but Flamma increased in its strength, gradually pushing her back. Natsuki discharged rings of ice to counter Flamma, hoping to cut the breadth of fire.

Nao and Maria hurriedly hid themselves behind Kiyohime's head.

"What are we going to do now!" Maria asked, frantically looking around at the fire that had engulfed everything and was edging near them every second passed. She was certain that the remaining prisoners must have succumbed to the power of Flamma by now.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out when the black wall suddenly broke and the fire swept Shizuru away. Though wounded, she strengthened the cobalt rings, determined to at least stop Mai from getting to Nao and Maria.

Shizuru flipped in the air, veering her sword. The Sword of Fatum drew Flamma in and caught the flames in its blade, blasting out rings of fire at Mai.

Eyes widened, Natsuki tottered at the sight of Mai scorched by the counterattacked fire. The fiery-haired girl screamed in agony.

With the power of Fatum encouraging _Flamma_, the mountains burst, shooting lava out and melting themselves in the process. The hot liquid trailed down to the area, surrounding the girls. The beasts stampeded through the woods, up and down the hills, while the lizards flew high and low, trying to evade the shower of lava.

Burning, Mai brought herself to a huge rock and erratically climbed atop. But Shizuru landed on the same rock and yanked her sword at Mai's neck.

"Stop the fire now!"

Hugging herself in a protective manner, Mai glared up at her prosecutor. "You will burn in hell with me!" She bounded at Shizuru, fire from her chopped arm partially solidified into a sharp, furious blade, slashing against reluctant Fatum. Each collision intensified greater fire all over the realm.

At a violent cut on Shizuru's shoulder, the Sword of Fatum spun off her grip and flung down into the lava. Bending and turning, she kept ducking the blazed blade, keeping Mai at bay. It hurt not to be able to use _Ira_ in presence of Natsuki, not to mention that Natsuki wanted Mai alive out of this. Mai ultimately cornered Shizuru, a split second away from stabbing her blazing hand into Shizuru's torso.

"_Conglaciato!_" At Natsuki's command, the rocks congealed into ice, fending off the fire, and Shizuru was quick to hop onto other rock.

Mai meant to follow but was struck by the thick, icy wall that abruptly grew between her and Shizuru. Repeated ripping from the blazed blade didn't do so much as a scratch on the ice; the feat took almost all of Natsuki's remaining strength, ensuring that Shizuru would be safe on the other side.

Her whole body aflame now, Mai stared at the panting Shizuru through the murky veil for a moment, and then slowly turned to Natsuki, who was crouching a good distance away.

Everything became silent.

Separated from the rest by the wall, Shizuru watched Mai rised into the air with grace as if her entity had become one with Alya. Yelling, Shizuru hysterically punched at the wall as Mai raised the blade hand and dove at the bewildered Natsuki.

"You've dropped your sword!"

At the familiar voice, Shizuru spun around to see Haruka on top of a rock some distance away, jerking Fatum out of the pool of lava with the tip of Robur. She leapt into the air, caught Fatum and split the icy wall in one solid move.

However, the ice rapidly melted even before it touched the ground. The wall completely vanished by the time Shizuru crossed its frontier. The spell was broken, and it could only mean one thing.

"NATSUKI-CHAN!" Nao thrashed about in the lock of Maria's arms.

Natsuki blindly put Numen up just to defend herself, but Mai was unstoppable now. The blazed blade stabbed into her chest, and she could feel Mai's invisible hand finding her beating heart and clutching it.

A cold smile on her unrecognizable face, Mai pulled Natsuki close and whispered in her ear. "It's time… Say goodbye, Kuga!" Mai shoved the blade deeper until it went through Natsuki's back and rammed the defenseless body down.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru ran towards the dark-haired girl.

Seeing her friend fallen, Haruka roared in anger, soaring at Mai and sending out powerful waves of golden light from Robur. Mai leapt and rose into the air to dodge the awesome strikes. Her face reddened in fury, Haruka recklessly followed, climbing the rocks to get to Mai.

"Natsuki! Can you hear me! Natsuki!" Hopped onto the rock, Shizuru took Natsuki into her arms, hesitant to shake the girl, staggered by the gruesome wound on Natsuki's chest. "Oh, God. Please… Please, no, Natsuki. Stay with me… Stay with me…"

Though Natsuki's eyelids were still open, her gaze was fixed somewhere up in the dark sky. She fumbled for Shizuru's hand, and Shizuru quickly held hers.

Shizuru planted a kiss on Natsuki's forehead. "I'm right here. I'm here, Natsuki. You'll be all right. Everything's gonna be all right, I promise."

Wheezing, Natsuki tried to sit up, but to no avail. Her body wobbled, flopping back down.

Tears welling up her eyes, Shizuru pulled Natsuki up, holding her close to her chest.

"Shiz—Shizuru…"

Shizuru tightened her grasp on Natsuki's hand, but there was almost no response from the cold one now. "Yes, my love…?" she breathed, failing completely to steady her voice. Turning her face sideway, she closed her eyes, but a drop escaped and slid down her cheek.

Natsuki paused when she felt a drop of warm tear on the back of her hand. With difficulty, she lifted her face up a little as if she was trying to get a glimpse of the face above hers, reaching out. A faint smile came across her parched lips.

"You… You remember…" Natsuki's hand eventually dropped and remained still over her bleeding chest.

Numbed, Shizuru just stared down at the dark-haired girl, her jaws clenched. Nao stood motionless in her spot, gazing down at Natsuki's ashen face.

"It is your blood they want. You're the cure to Alya's curses… Everything that has happened is all for you…" Maria said in a low voice, approaching Shizuru.

_Me…? Because of me…?_ A bitter smile came across her twisted face. Shizuru kissed Natsuki and gently laid her down. "Wait for me, Natsuki. I'll come back for you."Her gaze determined, she sprung up to her feet, Fatum ready in her hand. She looked up the top of the burning mountain before her. Golden light from Robur still blasted against fire of darkness, illuminating the whole sky in flashes of despair.

Knowingly, Nao shot red webs at Shizuru, wrapping the girl's waist and swinging her high into the sky. Freed from the web, Shizuru rolled in mid-air and caught one of the lizards passing her way. Ascending higher and higher, she reached the top of the mountain in a matter of seconds.

Haruka fell onto her back by the force of fire, leaving Mai free to deliver an attack at the arriving Shizuru. A tremendous bolt of fire forged around Mai's hand and shot out like a meteor right at the Fatum bearer. Shizuru arched her sword back and crashed it down against the trail of fire, the ferocious flames catching along the holy blade.

Riding the dragon, Shizuru sped out from the area to distance herself from the attacker, and for a moment, stared at the ominous fire on her blade. "I'll give you fire," she said through her gritted teeth. With one prevailing turn, the Sword of Fatum discharged a vicious thunderbolt of black fire and violently tore through Mai's shoulder, gashing the left part of her upper body, leaving it hanging.

Screeching, Mai swayed on her feet. Haruka raced at the reeling Mai and successfully shredded the dangling part of the girl's body off. And even though a weighty chunk of her torso was ripped apart by another attack from Robur, Mai still breathed. She still stood and responded to Haruka with a powerful, blazing fist. She was neither human nor ghost now. Given herself to Alya, she had forever bound her entity to this cursed realm. Another powerful strike from the black fire decapitated her, but her body kept on raging against her opponents.

As Shizuru fought, the weight of the world—the responsibility, hopes and promises clashed within her heart. The sight of cursed Mai and how everything came down to this moment drove tears to the crimson eyes. In misery, Shizuru delivered her final attack, engulfing the headless body with its own fire and sending it off the cliff.

Panting, Haruka chased the body to the edge of the cliff, looking down to witness its fall. Thinking that they had succeeded, she turned to her friend, a harmless grin on her muddy face. But Shizuru did not get off the dragon, flying in a large circle, head down. From the look on the girl's face, Haruka realized that Natsuki had really gone.

"Blood… My blood… My Natsuki…" Eyes closed, Shizuru felt the hot wind in her hair. Her jaws clamped as tears of blood brimmed her fluttering eyes, soaking her long eyelashes.

Her eyes shot open, Shizuru clenched her fists and roared into the sky. The dragon soared higher and higher, almost reaching the stars. She drew Fatum and struck the sky with the enormous thunderbolt of black fire, again and again until the heavens tore open, bright sunlight shooting down upon her face and the whole realm.

"_Sanguinem Effunditor! Sanguinem Effunditor!_ Bleed for me! Bleed!" Shizuru kept tearing ahead until blood rained from the sky.

_NATSUKI…!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the bottom of the mountain, Nao was holding Natsuki in her arms. She suddenly jerked from the pain deep within her chest. She slumped back a little and gasped for air; an unknown force had incapacitated her strength. For a moment, the blood of _Ira_ in her veins was considerably weakened. It happened just once before when Adriana Graham was lost from the bond of sisterhood.

Out of the blue, drops of crimson began to shower upon Alya. Nao looked up in confusion. "What is this?"

Eyes narrowed, Maria bared her hands, feeling the touch of the rain on her palms. Her hands slowly gained wrinkles and spots of freckles were visible now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Touched by the downpour of sacred blood, the remaining beasts gradually morphed back into humans, the dragons into eagles. Some of the humans were young, even children, but some had already aged beyond ordinary human years. Though the old could enjoy only a fleeting moment of returning to their human form, they had a serene smile on their faces as their bodies turned into whirling ashes and vanished into the air.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sacrifice of the sword bearer had been made and graced mercy upon Alya. It dawned once more at the village of Huit. Thomas Huit glanced up at the twilight sky, drenched by the rain. He turned to smile at Captain Shiho before his body grew much older in a split second and then dissolved with the rain, forever freed from the curse.

Shiho herself grew into a body of a woman in her mid-twenties, no longer possessing the miniature adult form. Some of the villagers survived in their human state, while most did not.

Atop a hill looking down at the village, the giant parrot, perked its beak and flew up into the air—to its freedom at last.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing over the cliff, Haruka held Robur, the strong blade glittered in the brilliance of the sun. How long had it been since she last saw daylight? Her gaze lifted up to the foggy view of a large bird flying high in the sky, approaching her way.

Haruka's eyes went wide in delight. But Max did not stop for her. The bird flew right over her head and dove down to catch Shizuru, who had flopped and fallen off the back of the dragon as the lizard turned itself into an eagle and parted. Circling in the air once, Max then made a gentle landing some distance away from Haruka, letting Shizuru down on the ground.

Shouting, Haruka rushed to the prone body.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The heavy rain began to kill the fire of _Flamma_ and everything the curse had caught on.

Dumbstruck by the miracle, Nao was bewildered even more to feel the slight movement of Natsuki's fingers. The drops of rain continued to drip into the pale girl's mouth and, before long, Natsuki jerked back into consciousness, weakly coughing blood. Nao wasn't sure if it was Natsuki's or the rain, but she just broke down into silent tears.

Natsuki blinked once, her voice coarse as she spoke. "Nao-san…?"

Looking the other way for a second, Nao let out a dry laugh, and then nodded to herself. A smile curved up her lips. "Welcome back, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment to regain her strength, slowly recalling the fight with Mai. Had she been injured? Was it bad? She felt weak, though rather stable.

"The rain has saved you in time," a low voice interrupted.

Looking up, Nao was taken aback by the much older Maria. The woman sported gray hair now and a genuine smile of happiness.

"You look good." Nao winked.

"Maria Graceburt. Nice to meet you." Maria extended one hand to Nao.

Nao shook Maria's hand. "Juliet Nao Zhang. My pleasure."

Natsuki feebly chortled at the display and tried to sit up, clutching her chest at the stinging pain. Nao promptly helped the girl, her caring ways puzzling Natsuki.

But the sky did not stop bleeding. The downpour intensified into a rainstorm, thunders rumbling continuously.

Maria observed the thick clouds moving fast in the sky. "It's flooding the land. We must get out of here now!"

Puffing, Natsuki squint her eyes. "What—"

"Where to!" Nao shouted against the rain, pulling Natsuki closer.

Maria bit her lips, thinking back to the first day she arrived the land of Alya. "We can't stay here any longer. It's all falling apart! To the emerald sea!"

Natsuki squeezed the redhead's arms. "Where is Shizuru!"

"Don't worry! Fujino and Suzushiro already headed there! Hurry!" Shoving the Sword of Numen into Natsuki's hand, Nao motioned the girl up the hills.

The three raced against time, crossing over the hills and deep forest, withered by storm and mudslides. The level of the water in the lake below Princess Tomoe's castle had risen at an alarming rate. Trees were uprooted by the frightening flood. Before long, the lake overflowed the upland and merged with the emerald sea.

But they didn't make it across the lake. The current was too strong and the sea level was up to their chest now. Nao pulled in floating logs with her web, tying them together, and helped the wobbly Natsuki climb onto the logs. Frantically turning around, she had just realized that Maria was nowhere to be seen. The old woman must have lost track of them in the woods somehow.

"Maria! Where are you!"

All of a sudden, Maria resurfaced from the crimson water, a cat gripped in one hand. Breathless, the old woman held Mikoto up at Nao's face. "I saw it. I spotted it down the hill."

Nao adamantly nodded and gestured to the logs. "Well done. Well done. Now, get on."

The two snapped when a monstrous thunder struck down at the top of the castle, the highest mountain of Alya starting to collapse.

"Maria! Now!" Nao yelled. They both promptly leapt onto the logs in panic.

Each fall of the hefty rocks from the castle into the flood sent vast wave through the sea, and the three of them struggled just to stay on the logs. But Natsuki suddenly crawled to the edge, throwing herself into the water. Nao grabbed the girl and pulled her back up.

"What are you doing!"

A wave crashed and splashed in her face, Natsuki fell flat on her back, coughing. She clumsily thrust the redhead away. "Get off me!"

Nao jumped on top of Natsuki, pinning her down. Though Natsuki tried hard to free herself, she was in no condition to fight Nao.

"Liar! You lied! You left them there!"

Nao couldn't care less for her actions. She never did. But she found it hard to let Natsuki hate her without putting up a fight. She draped her arms around the girl, locking her position on the ground of the logs. There was no word. No excuse, but the truth.

"She would want you to leave with me," Nao murmured into Natsuki's ear.

Frail and exhausted, Natsuki closed her eyes to regain her momentum, shivering in the rain. "She knows that I wouldn't leave without her… Not without her…"

Holding the cat to her chest, Maria sat tight, disoriented. A subtle sigh escaped her lips. There wasn't much to argue at the moment since they all knew that the logs wouldn't carry them too far. As hopes started to fade, Maria felt a violent jolt against the logs they were on. She turned and was struck by the sight of the abandoned ship before them.

The cat quietly glanced up at the Alyan beasts' vessel, seemingly recalling when she first saw it stuck in the middle of the frozen sea.

Maria patted Mikoto softly, her eyes glittered. "Home… Oh, Lord, I'm going home…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The time had come. Crimson flood streamed down the hills and submerged the village of Huit. Huts and taverns were destroyed by the torrent in a blink of an eye. But Captain Shiho made no move to get away from the main street; she watched her people drowned in the sacred blood, praying for the promise the princess gave a millennium ago.

"We're free…" Shiho uttered as her body was crushed by the torrent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abroad the vessel, Maria stood over the deck, looking out to the vast sea. The thick fog and rain veiled the horizontal line but she did not give up her hope. She had waited for this day for twenty years. Today would be her day.

Quivering, Natsuki huddled on the wooden floor. The redhead sat beside her, holding a torn flag over their heads. After a while, Natsuki slowly sat up, gazing back at the highland.

"Don't even think about it," Nao said.

Gripping the rail, Natsuki shakily got up. "I… I must…" she breathed.

"Sit down. There's nothing we can do now," Nao spat, her patience running low. The ship would sail to where the current took it. At the worst case scenario, they would starve to death before the rain would stop.

"Them… It's them…?" Natsuki tiptoed, looking up into the sky.

Maria pointed up at the two girls on a giant bird high above. "It is them!"

The bird flew low and dropped its masters off before turning into an ordinary-size parrot.

Natsuki rushed to the deck, but stopped dead in her track at the sight of Haruka carrying an unmoving body in her arms. The two holy swords hung over the blonde's shoulder slipped down, clanking against the old wooden boardwalk. It felt like eternity before Haruka would look up.

Natsuki rushed to take Shizuru in her arms, both falling to the wooden board. She feverishly ran her hands over her lover's face and pressed her ear on the girl's chest, catching the fading beats of her heart. "No, Shizuru… Wake up. Wake up for me… Shizuru…" Shutting her eyes tightly, Natsuki had never held onto anything as dearly in her life before.

Her gaze flashed in fury, Haruka sprung up and grabbed the Sword of Robur, arching her arm, ready to throw it into the sea.

"Stupid!" Nao held back Haruka's arm, stopping her just in time.

Haruka pulled back, barking until her face went red. "I hate it!"

"It doesn't matter! People died trying to retrieve this sword!"

"People like you! Yes, I hate people like you!" Haruka thrust Nao down to the floor, fiercely pointing the tip of the blade at the woman's neck.

Maria came to stand between the two, holding her hands up in caution. "I know it's a difficult time for you all, but throwing it away would waste all of those lives and years of their efforts."

Haruka gave out a terrifying smile. "It chose me. I _didn't_."

"I didn't choose to be here either, and neither did her mother," Maria said, her expression saddened as she glanced at Nao. "Twenty years of my life was wasted for someone's greed. Many people were sent here against their will, and none of them ever made it back to their loved ones. How many more will be lost if you threw it all away…? Please… Have mercy, chosen one…"

At the last words, Haruka tumbled back against the rail. Tossing the sword aside, she just tiredly knelt down and embraced Natsuki and Shizuru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Atop a mountain, Mai's head came to life one last time. Her eyes opened and received the light from the Alyan sky. Her entity slowly dissolved into dust in the midst of the holy rain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sensing a call from a great spirit, Natsuki looked up and turned slightly, she caught sight of a frail form appearing at the entrance of the broken castle.

The spirit of the damned Princess emerged to deliver her kingdom's promise. She gracefully raised one hand and bid farewell to the ship in the emerald sea, and the castle completely collapsed along with the grand mountain. The battle of lost children was buried forever with Alya's secrecy.

The rainstorm finally ceased, and the sea calmed once more, returning to its emerald shine. Natsuki turned her attention back ahead. The ship sailed into the thick fog, the wind familiarly warm. Her heart wrenched as she could smell the earth again.

At the sight of the three moons rising high in the greenish-gray sky, Natsuki whispered, "We're going home. I'll take you home, Shizuru…"


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

A curtain of thick haze still lingered over the deserted campus of Garderobe. The sun rose ever so slowly, leaving all in this gray and cold dawn.

Haruka stood over the balcony of her dorm room, Max shifting its legs along her lifted fingers. The whole building remained abandoned. The bed she used to sleep in was all but dusty. All of her friends and classmates were gone, returning to their hometowns or simply disappearing in the midst of brewing war. Nobody knew exactly where they were, or when they might reunite again.

Nonetheless, there was the familiar odor of Shizuru's broken perfume bottles that soothed her mind to the old, peaceful days. Their room was ransacked upside down by the authority right after Shizuru and Adriana Graham stole the Sword of Fatum and disappeared that day.

Those days felt like a lifetime ago for Haruka.

Pale but cleaned up, Haruka studied the parrot's ordinary form as if scrutinizing a captive. Her eyes jaded, she then raised her hand and whispered.

"Your freedom is here. You're free to go."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No less than three hundred soldiers were assigned to station and guard Windbloom Medical Center of the First District. Day and night, they would take turn to safeguard the two-storey, brick building on Gregory St. For all they knew, this place must be secured even if the country fell apart.

At the open vault underground of the First District, Ms. Steinberg stood by the exit, staring back in. The three holy swords were chained, hanging over a four-foot-thick, brick wall. The return of the Sword of Robur brought immense hope to the nation, having Numen secured in their possession again was a deep relief, but the sight of the menacing, black blade of Fatum caused a ruckus during the urgent meeting among top officials last night. No other bearer in history had ever crossed their lines like Fujino Shizuru had, tainting the holiness with the dark power.

This may be the era the three bearers united after a thousand year, but the future looked grim when it was almost a landslide decision among the officials that the captured Fatum bearer must be eliminated at once. Principal Kruger was the only one objecting the verdict. Her influence gained only a few more days to spare the life of the young traitor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Five steps forwards and five steps back was all the space the narrow prison offered. Chained on both hands and ankles, Natsuki decided to just sit still, resting against the cold, brick wall to regain her strength. The jail permitted her to see only the thick wall and the small, dimming corridor behind the bars. The cold air suggested that she might be kept at a deep under ground level.

All she recalled was having Shizuru in her arms as they sailed across the emerald sea. The mist got thicker, the air a bit cooler and smelled of earth. She must have fallen asleep due to extreme exhaustion. She remembered Haruka's voice echoing distantly in her ears, and Nao's healing prayer close to her. She only woke up again to find herself locked up in this place, oblivious of anything that had happened. It was safe to assume that they had gotten back to Windbloom, but her worry was killing her. She had no idea if Shizuru was still alive, and what had become of her friends.

The sound of footsteps approached, causing Natsuki to look up. She crawled fast to the bars, peeking out for a sign of someone—anyone to talk to her. She'd been in here for how long only Lord knew.

"Principal!" Natsuki's face lighted up with energy at the sight of her guardian. It felt like a long time since the woman last sent her off to Alya.

There was an unmistakable glint of deep joy in Principal Kruger's eyes, but also anguish. She dropped to her knees, putting the leather case she had brought with her on the floor. One hand gripping the steel, the other reached in to caress Natsuki's cold cheek, her voice shaken as she spoke.

"Thank God, you're all right, my child. Do you feel better now? I'm so sorry about this condition. I'll try to get you out as soon as possible."

A smile on her face, Natsuki didn't blame Principal Kruger one bit, believing that it was only a misunderstanding on the officials' part. She clutched the woman's hand in urgency. "I'm fine. Why am I here? Where are Shizuru and the rest? Is Shizuru Okay?"

There was no response but a serious look in Principal Kruger's dark eyes. Natsuki automatically withdrew with the worst thought in her mind.

"Garderobe has been officially shut down. A lot of things happened after you and Suzushiro left for Alya," Principal Kruger said, pulling back the girl's hand and holding it tighter. "Many things have happened, Natsuki."

The dark-haired girl became silent, unsure if she wanted to hear the rest now.

"The nations in the north are now under complete control of your father. Tyranny doesn't look good for you as a Kuga. Not to us. Millions have died and many more have been dislocated from their homes. Starvation and crimes are out of control. Natsuki, we are trying our best to destroy Ira. If we could get Commander Chie in time, we may have the chance to turn the table around. We have help from Prince Nagi, my half-brother… His men are ready at the border of Remus, our last stronghold. Time is pressing."

Natsuki stared at the woman in front of her, doubts in her eyes. It did anger her that she was detained for her father's crime. Had she not proved her loyalty for Windbloom by journeying into Alya for the Sword of Robur? Had they forgotten that Midori, a Dark Knight, tried to kill the two sword bearers before?

"You are allying with the Army of Caligo… What are you trying to tell me, Principal?"

After a moment of silence, Principal Kruger stroked the back of Natsuki's hand with a heavy heart.

"What I'm about to tell you is that the world isn't the same place you once knew anymore… Natsuki… Erstin Ho, one of your father's apprentices, murdered your mother. A head shot. I was there…"

The girl sat absolutely still at the information given, and Principal Kruger decided to make it quick and formal. "Ho framed me for the murder and sold me into slavery. It took months before Ms. Steinberg could get me out of Gulzar. We have a witness. His name is Tsukino. He only dared to testify for me after the government put him in strict security. If you'd like to meet him, I could arrange it for you."

Natsuki found it funny that a dry smile curved up her lips. She listened to her mother's demise as if it was just another report on TV. Hands trembling, she felt a sharp stab in her heart, and this time it'd never heal again. All the vain things that had been said about her father, all doubts and his façade were torn down, leaving no reason to hope any longer. He had crossed the line, destroying everything in her life.

"This is not…but this… But it's just not right… It's not…" Shaking her head, Natsuki spoke like a naïve, little child. Her dull mumble caused Principal Kruger to look down in an instant. She clenched her fists so hard, tears streaming down her face from the pain inside out.

Her mother endured hardship and heartbreaks in secret; the woman fought the demons and shames all alone only to face undeserved punishment in the end. Natsuki kept telling herself that had she tried a little harder to understand her mother, the woman might still be alive. Had she not gone to Alya, her mother might not suffer such a horrid death. After risking her life and losing friends through the journey, this was her reward. This was the prize she earned for trying to do the right thing.

"But this is not right…" Natsuki echoed, jadedly wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to believe it. She simply refused to. "Where's Shizuru? Where are my friends? I'd like to see them now," she murmured, her gaze fixed on the floor.

No response. Principal Kruger was on her knees, covering her face with both hands. Her shoulders quivered from sobs.

Springing up to her feet, Natsuki jumped at the bars, barking at the top of her lungs. "Why am I here! Let me out! Get me Shizuru! Now! Where is she!"

"Please calm down—"

"Where did you keep her? What did they do to her!" Natsuki accused, kicking the steel in madness.

"You are not helping the situation. Please compose yourself." Principal Kruger kept her head down, not daring to look up at the girl. She waited until there were no more drastic movements inside the cell before she continued, "Three days ago, the guards found all five of you in the woods. They thought you all were trespassing in the campus. Suzushiro fought back, of course, but was stopped in time by Ms. Steinberg. Suzushiro passed the investigation and is now a free citizen again. However, we're still in the process of studying the subject named 'Maria Graceburt' at the moment. She's a very interesting case study."

Principal Kruger gradually looked up to meet the angry eyes of Natsuki, breathing heavily in reluctance. "As you might have guessed, Nao Zhang was incarcerated, and so was Fujino."

Natsuki closed her eyes for a short moment. Relief washed through her heart that Shizuru was still alive. "Is she well? Is she?" The raven-haired girl pressed her face against the bars, her bloodshot eyes begging. "Is she, Principal Kruger?"

Principal Kruger looked away before she'd break. "Your sword—"

"I don't care about the sword. Can you just answer me?" Natsuki reached out, trying to get to the woman's arm.

Looking down, Principal Kruger moved away just enough to evade the girl's touch. "Like I said, it isn't going to be what it once was. Forget about her, and I'll get you out."

Roaring, Natsuki banged her hands against the bars, trying to shake the steely bars, but to no avail. This sudden surge of mad energy storming inside of her demanded to be let out. It was a nightmare that felt so real. What had she done to deserve all of this? Nothing made sense to her now.

Pain twisting her face, Principal Kruger tried to speak louder against Natsuki's yelling. "Your mother's death has saved you, Natsuki. You have no idea what people did to the remaining children your father left behind in Windbloom. The government let you live only because you cannot be taken hostage or be loyal to your father now, but they want more proof. Natsuki…" She stopped a little to get the girl's attention. "Natsuki… if you kill Fujino, they'll free you. You'll be free to avenge your mother's death…"

Natsuki stopped for a long moment before bursting into an insane laughter that was followed by more screaming and kicking against the bars.

Principal Kruger closed her eyes, biting her lips hard. "Stop it… Please, stop…" But the girl wouldn't listen. Principal Kruger sharply moved in front of the cell and grabbed the girl's collar, pulling her to the bars. "Don't you get it, Natsuki! Fujino's held responsible for what your father has done! You! You're paying for his crime! He is the very reason that your friend will be executed with or without _your_ help. He is the reason why your mother is dead! He's the reason why we're trapped in this hellhole! He left me. Yes, and he left you. He left us!"

"It's just like how you left your baby. Isn't that right, Principal? Tokiha was your daughter, but she's dead. That's right. Do you even care!" Natsuki barked in the woman's face, literally climbing the bars in desperation. She wanted to get out. She needed to find Shizuru now, but she had no way out. There was no way out. "Shizuru! Shizuru, are you here! Can you hear me! Shizuru!"

Natsuki continued to scream senselessly as Principal Kruger froze in her spot. The woman's voice disappeared and her face turned stone cold. She stopped breathing for a moment. It seemed that in her absence, the world had learned quickly of the secret she'd buried for sixteen years. Even after she was freed from the murder charge, Windbloom government was still somewhat reluctant to trust her as fully as before when the story of her past with Tsukino and their missing baby had leaked to the public.

"Tokiha… Tokiha Mai… That girl…?" Principal Kruger muttered in disbelief and grief shook her whole. "She… How did she…? I… What…"

Her legs feeling heavier and heavier each moment passed, Natsuki smiled at the wall, scorn filled her teary gaze. "We killed her. We, the three bearers, killed the beast and left her dead in Alya. Your daughter was pathetic. Manipulative. She was a murderer and a liar… Just like you… She's just like you…" Hugging herself, Natsuki continued to mutter as she retreated further into her cell, away from the woman. She moved to the end of the cell, hiding in the shadow—away from the whole world.

"You… you killed her…?" It wasn't really a question. Principal Kruger hardly thought that Natsuki would lie about such a thing just to spite her. She closed her eyes, closing her heart. Something must have gone terribly wrong in Alya, and she could only imagine what unpleasant experiences those girls must have faced during the journey.

For all that Tokiha Mai was—all that remained of her, she was arguably one of the best students Garderobe had ever had, though she never quite had the attention she so deserved. She was perfect in so many ways that her brilliancy came short of reality, unjustly surpassed by Natsuki, whose past was tainted by her father's master scheme. But all faults only made Natsuki more vulnerable and endearing to Principal Kruger. How cruel life had treated Mai since the girl opened her eyes to this world?

Principal Kruger recalled a few ceremonies in which she handed the red-haired girl medals, only to smile at Natsuki, who was second in line. What had she done? What had she become? Through many years and resolutions, she had betrayed countless friends, deceived and hurt her loved ones—even her own heart, to find herself empty, left with nothing now.

Tears blinding her vision, Principal Kruger bowed a little to open the suitcase beside her feet. The guards had already checked it and allowed her to carry it in. She carefully took a stack of yellowing, worn letters from inside the case and slipped them through the bars.

"It's been a long time, Natsuki. I never thought I'd… But I must return them to you now…" Principal Kruger looked up from the floor, biting her lips. "Whatever that might still be left between us, please… I only wanted the best for you."

In the dark corner, Natsuki turned to look only after the visitor was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shizuru let out a muffled cough through the gag in her mouth. With the blindfold on, she only felt the coolness beneath her feet, and the thick chains that severely limited the movements of her wrists and ankles. Strained against the brick wall, she was naked and cold.

They allowed her some water and fed her only food capsules between long hours, keeping her considerably weak. The blindfold and the gag were to prevent her from seeing the enemies and casting curses upon them. Good news was that they didn't decide to just cut her tongue off.

There it was again: the sharp needle stinging on her arm that came every few hours, much too often for her endurance. The sedative quickly worked its way into her system, and she knew she wasn't going to get any better or worse than this. Without her GEM, she was no longer an Otome, a punishment from stealing Fatum. Without concentration, spells and curses were rendered useless. Without her sword, she was a national traitor, first in line for an electric chair.

"This is just to keep you in line. Not feeling very pretty, are you? Unless Kuga Hideaki should meet an untimely death tomorrow, you shouldn't keep your hope up," a male voice spoke. The man must have been in his middle age, his voice voided of sympathy, but full of hate. It wasn't surprising considering who her master was.

"In fact, abandon all hope." He continued, and then whispered closely into her ear, "I'll make sure you won't get out of here alive, if that's what it takes."

_Let me go…_ Shizuru could only beg inwardly. Though her mind was still restless, her frail body failed to move. She felt as if life had been sucked out of her, and she was just an empty shell, breathing by the design of her enemy.

Her fate. Her destiny rested upon the power that had been given to her, and when it was taken away, Shizuru just couldn't describe the rage fuming within. It hurt when she truly believed that she could have changed how twisted and unfair life had been, yet she was powerless to begin anew. She was supposed to be sedated, wasn't she? She was supposed to be calm, but that was the last thing she felt. Before her body would cave in to the new doze of sedative, the thought of Natsuki lingered in the back of her mind. In this darkness she was trapped in, the last thing she remembered seeing was Natsuki.

_The sky was too bright for her weak eyes that she had to close them soon after she was stirred out of what seemed to be her longest dream. Her body drained of energy, her hand felt ridiculously heavy when she decided to look up again and tried to reach for the sleeping face resting upon her chest. _

_They were lying on the damp ground, the tall tress around them looking so familiar. They were once again in the woods of Garderobe territory. The porthole, the castle of promise and the emerald sea had all disappeared. Alya was gone, but the wounds remained._

"_Nat… Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured weakly, trying to lift her shoulders but falling back down again. Her throat was dry and her eyes were sore. It stung on every inch of her body, her skin acutely sensitive. Even the air in her lungs hurt. Judging from the paleness of her hands and arms, she could pass as a corpse even. It was a miracle that she was still alive, but it felt hellish just to breathe properly._

_Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, shaking the girl slightly. The girls' weight on her chest only made it more difficult. "Natsu… it… it hurts…" _

_If Natsuki wasn't going to move in just a few moments, Shizuru thought she'd just fall back into slumber, helpless to do anything further. But it was untimely to rest; some yelling emerged in the distance as hurried footsteps approached. _

"_Ah… my head…" It was Haruka, who let out a groan, and crawled up to her knees first. A black cat fell off the blonde, and then ran away into the bushes. A parrot flew off the girl's shoulder._

_Glancing around, Shizuru took note how Nao and an old woman were lying unconscious some distance away. What happened after the fight with Mai on top of the burning mountain? Had the sacred storm washed them away from the ruins? After a few moments, her heart sank at the realization that only five of them had survived the madness. She was back, but felt a strange hollowness in her heart. The hopeful people of Huit, her honorable sempai, and the first friend she ever had were left behind._

_Shizuru didn't particularly care for the shouts that were rather distinct now as her mind was clouded by the thought of Akane. Being back, the loss felt real now more than ever. _

_At one point or another, they all were driven by love and hate of the Princess of Alya. Their faith, desire and fear clashed into one. They loved and then betrayed one another. Natsuki and she were no exceptions. Natsuki let Alya took control and forced Shizuru to accept her love—out of fear that they may never see each other again. On the other hand, Shizuru simply rejected reality, acting out of her intuitive resistance against Ira, but was forced to accept the power in time of grave danger. But it was only right. She felt right because Natsuki's life was at stake. If she had to become the beast herself to save the dark-haired girl, she would. Ira was nothing. Her own life was nothing._

"_Freeze! Raise your hands up and announce yourself!" Three guards came rushing to the five intruders, obviously startled by the unexpected presence._

_Alarmed, Shizuru tried to sit up, breathing hard as she held Natsuki tighter. Haruka dove for her sword which was only a few feet away, paranoid to be separated from Robur again. The prize had been too high. They were too edgy to reason—too scared and wounded to spare a threat. _

_The guards started shooting at once, while Haruka lashed out bravely against them. The men were fast and efficient shooters, though they would have to try a little harder if they were to gun down an Otome trained student. Haruka managed to dodge the bullets and tackled down the nearest guard, but screamed out in pain when a bullet finally hit her leg. The blonde fell, Robur slipping off her grasp. The sword was instantly kicked away by another guard, preventing further attacks._

"_Haruka!" Shizuru gasped._

_Seeing her helpless friend getting beaten up by the guards, Shizuru crawled forth and grabbed Fatum off the ground. In her appalling state, she threw herself at the nearest guard and slashed at his back, his blood splattering all over her chest. Her body was too weak, and the smell of blood was too raw that it nearly made her vomit. She swayed in her post, but succeeded in blocking a few more bullets with the black blade. Blindly, she charged at the last guard standing. With the help from Haruka, the girls managed to hold him down, and Shizuru raised her sword once more, ready to execute him._

"_Materialize!" The familiar, commanding voice interrupted, causing Shizuru to turn around._

_Ms. Steinberg stood before them, majestic in her robe with the golden arrow aiming right at the Fatum bearer. There was silence before the teacher spoke again. Her voice shook a little as she stared hard at the traitor, whom she had trained herself. _

"_Drop your sword, Fujino. I will not hesitate this time."_

_Haruka was a little relieved at the sight of the teacher. She turned to her friend, but was struck by the faint smirk on Shizuru's horridly pale face._

_Shizuru was practically panting as she tried to stay on her feet. But she did not lower her weapon. She shook her head and stated, "You… never did…" Her defiance was almost suicidal, inviting and granting the teacher the opportunity to kill her right then._

_It was Ms. Steinberg who faltered this time. There was no doubt that she'd just love to destroy all that was Ira after all that had happened. For some reason, she hesitated now. She studied Shizuru, knowing the girl did not stand a chance against her. But she still recalled their fight before Shizuru escaped into Alya—the last fight with her beloved student, Adriana Graham. Something in her was telling her to finish off the scum right now, but something deeper begged her to give this girl another chance—the chance Adriana deserved._

"_It's Ms. Steinberg! What's wrong with you!" Worried, Haruka got up and reached for her friend._

_But Shizuru took a shaky step back in fear. She kept glancing from the blonde to her teacher, feeling as though anyone could have been her enemy. But her body wasn't going to protest any longer. In defeat, she gradually dropped to her knees and flopped down to the ground, surrendered to the pain thundering all over her body._

_And then she let out a coarse laughter, a sad and bitter kind of laugh as she let go off her sword. She left Windbloom, believing, but returned, unforgiving. She was lost in the dark, and all she saw was the sight of Natsuki not too far away._

"_Natsuki… Natsu…" her hand reaching out just a little, Shizuru called out as her eyes fluttered closed._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pressed against the steel bars, Natsuki cuddled on the floor, letting the dim light from the corridor shine on the worn letter in her hand. Many more envelopes were scattered around her. Squinting, she read those gentle words that could have changed her life. For better or worse.

_Do you not miss me at all, my dear child? You never answered my calls. Never sent me a letter. Have you already forgotten your father? I am doing well, Natsuki, but not well enough without you by my side. Your mother will not talk to me anymore. She insists on keeping you away from me. Natsuki, please send me a word. I can never sleep in peace now. I cannot express how much I love you. Please believe that you still have a father who cares very much for you… _

Natsuki shuffled through the pile for more. All the letters were opened before she had a hand on them, but nothing surprised her now. Garderobe kept these letters hidden from her, fending off Ira's influence on her—infesting hate and bitterness within her. A warrior was made in such a way. A life was altered in such a cruel way.

Most letters sounded very much the same with all the longing, frustration and love her father poured into them. He would tell her of his business trips, vacations and mundane things he did in his garden and library. The life he portrayed before her was an ordinary life—a life of a distraught father—a life of a man who had lost all meaning and joy. Without her.

At times, she could imagine him chuckling softly as he wrote to her. But most of the times, he sounded pained and lonely. He even sounded sincere. And her heart ached to know what she had been missing all this time. There was this small bit of her father's soul left in these yellowing papers. Even just a small bit.

_She's very bright, I'm very hopeful. Ah, she's the girl who came the day you were taken away from me. Her name is Fujino Shizuru. She's just like every other child I took in, Natsuki. She had a hard life. It was a tragedy for those children. But Shizuru is now a great student, and she'll be joining you at Garderobe soon. I hope she'll make good friends with you. I already told her to take good care of you. Now, I know you haven't warmed up to the others, but please give them a chance, Natsuki. Please let people in. Let your father love you again…_

_P.S. The first thing I taught Shizuru to write was your name. But her handwriting was rather… terrible, and I made her practiced over and over again. The second page is just for you to admire my (her) effort._

Natsuki flipped the page over and took a look on the second paper. The word 'Natsuki' was written down, repeated about a hundred times. She had to chuckle aloud at Shizuru's primitive handwriting, biting her lips as tears shot to her eyes.

"Oh, God… No…" Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki shut her eyes at the pain rising up in her heart, trying to fight the uncontrollable sobs. But she couldn't. She just broke down, clutching the letters and hugging them to her chest. She just didn't want to think anymore tonight. She shouldn't think anymore.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Night had never been colder. None was darker, the blackness accentuating the sight of the three, bright stars under the large blood-colored moon.

Words were inadequate in Nina Wang's mind. She just could not describe the immense fear within her right now as the master of Ira emerged by the door of her humble tent. He looked remarkably handsome in his usual ebony coat, proper with a pair of black, leather gloves. There was a smile on his face, but his icy gaze betrayed his kindness completely.

Mr. Kuga's arrival was unannounced. He came with his army from the north, his action suggesting the inadequacy on Chie, Nina and Erstin's ability to control the dire situation at the border of Remus. They should have crossed the border months ago, if not for Chie and Nina's unwillingness to cooperate.

But Nina knew just how her master took upon a failure of any kind. Chie's supposed illness was kept from Mr. Kuga. However, with his presence here, it was no longer a secret.

In a graceful glide, Mr. Kuga moved into her unguarded territory. Froze in her spot, she could smell his menacing power in the air. His hands hooked behind his back, he took his time and observed the surrounding. His face looked incredibly calm. He looked too wide awake at this time of night. In fact, he never slept even with his eyes closed. His presence lingered and surfed through his children's souls.

Eventually, he stopped at the newly opened bottle of wine. He picked it up, examining it. And a shrew smile came upon his face as he turned to her.

"It's been a tough time, hasn't it, Nina? I have not heard from you, my child." Mr. Kuga spoke so softly, his tone as kind, that it reminded her of the bittersweet days when he would cook his children a grand dinner whenever he came back from a business trip to make up for his absence. He was a loving father they never had.

When Nina failed to respond, Mr. Kuga continued.

"Is it safe to drink this?" He asked almost too casually for Nina's liking. Her heart beat into a irregularly fast pace. They hadn't spoken to each other much ever since she tricked Sergey and captured him under Mr. Kuga's order.

"Is it, Nina?" Mr. Kuga's smile vanished as he stressed his voice into a slightly higher pitch. Dreaded and furious of her betrayal that he was. Her gaze fixed on his slightly trembling hand that was holding the wine bottle.

"Father—" Nina began to speak.

The bottle lowered to his side, he strode to the woman, stopped in front of her, and backhanded her face hard.

Nina was plunged to the ground, scooting back in panic. Mr. Kuga certainly had learned not only of Chie's strange illness, but the Commander's sudden disappearance with the maid. He must have taken their disappearance as an abduction, the proof of Nina's doing.

"You broke our trust. Our bloodline. Adriana sacrificed for our belief, and you dared to betray us." Mr. Kuga's voice was stead, but his usually luminous green eyes darkened in the most fearsome way Nina could imagine. It was the same fierce gaze when Mr. Kuga banished traitors, the like of Sergey, into endless torture of underground tomb.

Nina looked up, crying out for her master's mercy when he spun on his heels and left the tent. She knew what was about to happen. The eternal darkness would begin now.

Erstin, who was standing guard by the exit, received her master with a bow. She inwardly cringed at Nina's screech from inside the tent, knowing exactly what was happening to her honor-bound sister.

Mr. Kuga stopped next to Erstin, a smile creeping up on his lips as though Nina's continuing, tortured scream was the sweetest melody he had ever heard. He raised the bottle of wine up and took a gulp in the manner of an indestructible warrior, ready for battle.

"Not to fear, Erstin. We've lost some of our best, but we'll have Shizuru back with us very soon."

Erstin felt a chill running down her spine. Mr. Kuga sounded disturbingly merry talking about the Fatum bearer, whose fate was hanging in danger at the moment. Men were sent out to search for Commander Chie but luck was not on their side. Things had looked bleak for them.

"But the First District is fiercely guarded. For all we know, Shizuru might be dead now."

With a peaceful smile plastered across his face, Mr. Kuga closed his eyes and inhaled a lungful of air. "I can feel her… Oh, my dearest… my soul… Yes, her presence is stronger than ever…"

Mr. Kuga opened his eyes again and glanced down at Erstin, who quickly looked down again. The young woman was uneasy. "I already have proceeded with my plan. Come now. You've done well, Erstin. The future is ours."

"Long live, Ira," Erstin said with her head still bowed. It had became clearer to her each day passed that Chie's illness was unnatural, and though she battled with her inner self whether to call upon her master about the circumstance. Knowing full well of the impact on Nina, she chose Ira over all else. With Chie fallen ill, all of the Saints were required, by the bond of their blood, to save one another with their power and strength until the very end. Ira was their—_her_ life. Ira was her future and whoever dared to cross its path must go.

Nina's scream continued on and on, awakening all the creatures of the night and their savage appetites. It was a message Kuga Hideaki deliberately sent to the Dark Knights across the border.

The master was here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kansaki Reito was never tired of the night. In the deepest hours, he rode on his regal, black stallion. Count Krawcyzk had appointed him a crucial task of tracking Aoi Senoh, the Garderobe student who infiltrated the enemy's line, and in the process, to make certain of Commander Chie's death.

Over the cliff, Kansaki followed the narrow, graveled path, looking down the steep, tree-lined slopes. Though he was away from his comrades, he'd occasionally receive news through the electronic device in shape of a rusty compass. He was immensely relieved to hear from Midori that Natsuki had returned with the Sword of Robur. In that moment, he prayed for he knew that they were honored to be in this glorious war. They were in an era history would remember a thousand year from now.

However, Midori's grief over the loss of the young apprentice, Tokiha Mai, was rather worrisome. Others had said that the deformed knight had kept herself in her room, buried in sorrow and fury. Kansaki had no consolation for his friend but a sigh. Midori was a strong woman, who never faltered in any circumstance, even when she was defeated in Gulzar. But Mai's death was especially hard to take. He wondered just how much hope had been invested in the deceased girl.

It was true that Kansaki was upset by how Windbloom government was treating Natsuki, but he was even more restless of the fate of Shizuru. It was always the Fatum bearers of all eras who would shape history.

His hazel eyes glistening in the dark, he looked up to the dark blue sky. "Fate…"

"Just a little longer… Right… Please hold on." A female voice echoed from down the hill, earning Kansaki's attention. It was the target he had been waiting for all night.

Aoi emerged in the midst of the fog, Chie's arm around her neck. The once ruthless Commander of Ira could no longer walk on her own. The woman was practically dragged by the maid, her bloodshot eyes rolling up and her mouth gaping for air that didn't seem to touch her lungs. Her skin was awfully scraped and peeled, the result of the poison, and Kansaki could notice it even in the dark.

Aoi was supposed to let the Commander die in her sleep. In very near future, a matter of a night or two, this mess would have been dealt with and erased forever. Something was wrong here.

Pulling out a duckfoot pistol, the four-barreled weapon, which was his favorite, Kansaki climbed down the horse and slowly made his way towards the two figures stumbling in the fog. He was in no rush; they were in no shape to run.

Aoi's head shot up when she heard nearing footsteps. Her eyes widened in fright to see Kansaki. She took a few steps back, hauling Chie with her, only to fall back to the ground in haste. They were helpless, sat between the edge of the cliff and the approaching knight in black.

Kansaki took a look at the Commander. It didn't look like Chie knew what was going on anymore. Her brain was numbed by the chronically fed poison.

"Kindly tell me what you are doing here, Senoh-san." Kansaki raised his pistol and aimed down at Chie's face.

"Please don't kill us! Please!" On her knees, Aoi put herself before the tumbled Chie.

His gaze emotionless, Kansaki remained still. He was ready to listen to Aoi's explanation and was more than ready to fire as well.

"I—I can't let her die, Kansaki-san…" Aoi breathed, her body quivering. Nina had grown impatient that her honor-bound sister just would not succumb to death even though she had pressed the maid to increase the dose. As Nina started to catch on to the fact that the delay was deliberate, Aoi decided to take Chie and escaped together.

"It was what we agreed. You were eager to serve us," Kansaki stated coldly.

Aoi looked down, hands gripping her knees. "But… I can't kill—" She quickly leapt to cling onto Kansaki's leg when he stepped forward, trying in vain to stop him. "Please! I beg you! She can't be any good dead to you now. Just look at her! She can't even speak now!" Burying her face in the cloth of his trouser, she didn't dare to look up, fearing if he should fire at this instant. "I already… _killed_ her…"

His hazel gaze fixed on Chie's pallid face. Kansaki didn't even blink, searching relentlessly for any glimpse of life in Chie's eyes, keen to take it away at once. But the achingly skeletal Commander just lied there on her back, staring up in her blurry state of mind. Wet strands of her thinning hair plastered along the frame of her face, blood seeping through with sweat. Her skin had evidently wrinkled fast beyond her years. Though the power of the bond of Ira seemed to have prolonged her life until now, Chie was very likely to die with or without his bullet.

"No," Kansaki finally said after a hard thinking, his index finger moving to the trigger. He would rather play safe than to be sorry later.

"Kansaki-san, too many people have died already! Please spare one life if you must! Just one life!" Hugging his leg tightly, Aoi trembled as she sobbed against his thigh.

Kansaki only stopped at the realization that Aoi was prepared to die in place of the sick Commander to redeem her sin. He knew then just what the past months had done to the girl. Aoi came to the Dark Knight with hope and pride, but they, in turn, poisoned her with reality.

With uncertainty dancing in his hazel eyes, Kansaki quietly lowered the pistol. The news of Chie's disappearance would soon reach the Army of Caligo, and he would be in trouble if he had not her dead body to present his master. However, he was simply unable to bring himself to murder an innocent girl for fear of his own life.

Aoi glanced up at him, her lips trembling as she spoke. "Kansaki-san—"

Kansaki interrupted the girl by grabbing her sleeve and pulling it off. He then took out a dagger and slashed her arm, spilling the blood onto the piece of cloth in his hand. Aoi screamed out in pain, backing away from the tall man, her hand clutching her wound in terror. She expected Kansaki to attack further, but thankfully, he made no move towards her.

"You cannot be seen until this war ends, or until my death," Kansaki said. He had made up his mind. "Aoi Senoh and Commander of Ira fell off the cliff in their attempt to escape."

Kneeling beside Chie, Aoi shook her head as her dreadful gaze flickered between the bloodied cloth and the knight. "You can't trick them. They—"

"Go away. Far, far away from here. I cannot protect you if I should see you again."

Aoi bit her lips, holding Chie in her arms. It was indescribable how grateful she was, and she could only hope that there would be time she could return his favor.

"Godspeed, Kansaki-san."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The beautiful, long corridor of the Kuga mansion had been left empty and dark without its usual occupants for a long while now until this painfully quiet night. Principal Kruger decided to pay a visit to the officially restricted home. Her mind was restless and agonized to say the least, but, strangely, she found solace in this place.

Entering the grand living room, she proceeded to the dusty piano, the melody played by Hideaki in the old days echoing in her head. She could imagine him and his young wife on the very first day they moved in. She was invited as a friend, but arrived as a secret enemy. She had long suspected him of his scheme and only continued to befriend him to keep her foe close. She had long planned to expose his mask to his wife and schemed to take his child away even before Michiko gave birth to Natsuki. On both sides, Hideaki and her, things were carried out in the most heartless way possible. For success. For their path to victory, they had prepared to sacrifice everything.

Until a few nights ago. She damned herself, tearing her mask into shreds, when she returned those letters to Natsuki. After Michiko had gone—after all Natsuki had to endure, Principal Kruger couldn't lie to the girl any longer. She had set Natsuki free—free to make a decision on her own, to choose her own path. Natsuki deserved that much from her, if not more.

Sitting down by the piano, Principal Kruger ran her fingers along the keys and struck a few melancholy notes she barely remembered. She recalled young Natsuki, who couldn't have been older than five, sitting right beside her as she tried to impress the little girl with a few clumsy notes. She was never the sentimental one. She never took her time to appreciate art, but she had done all those to deceive a child's most innocent heart.

At last, Natsuki had surrendered to the term given. Natsuki had agreed to do the right thing. Tonight.

Her eyes narrowed in pain as she embraced herself in this meek silence. Her presence was much preferred at the First District tonight. And, though a part buried deep inside of her yearned to see the execution of her child's murderer with her own eyes, she somehow backed out at the last moment.

In fierce movement, she blasted her hands over the keys, the angry sound resonating throughout the mansion. She had never been this furious with herself. She had never felt this foolish because, tonight, she had agreed to herself to do the right thing as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"My name is Suzushiro Haruka. I am the Robur bearer."

Standing firm before the medical center of the First District, Haruka declared with utmost arrogance and strength. Hands down beside her body, she stared straight at the twelve guards by the main entrance. She didn't want to blink. She didn't want to give out any sign that would betray her fear, though she wasn't sure if she had overdone it. Her friend was to be executed today, and she wasn't even invited. Though the government of Windbloom had continued to ignore—suppress—the influence of the sword bearers, she opted to declare her status as one, and not just a student of Garderobe. If she was ever to lose her faith in the authority, her failure tonight would do it. She had sworn to herself to make known of all her friends' sacrifice, and she would push until death.

The guards were both surprised and reluctant. They had been given strict order to keep the gate safe no matter what. But the emblem of Garderobe, a Principal's certified symbol, that was presented before their eyes caused sudden disagreement among them. Haruka allowed one of the guards to scan the medal for its authenticity, keeping her face calm and counting milliseconds for the process to be over. She should have expected it to be real since Ms. Steinberg gave it to her as a present from Principal Kruger.

It passed. The guards took one last look at one another, and then opened the gate for Haruka. The blonde gave them a graceful, almost a rigid, nod and walked through. Everything became ordinary just like any other night again, and the men relaxed a little, occasionally chatting with their fellows to keep their mind from the fierce, chilly wind. It should have been late in summer now, but ever since the sinister power of Ira had conquered the northern half of the planet, rare diseases had become more common and winter never seemed to leave at all. Eventually, everyone lost track of how long this war had gone on. They were seemingly trapped in this dark era with an imminent doom rising at the horizon.

The guards' attention rose again when a young woman in strange, black cloak approached them. The upper half of her face was hidden under the loose hood. Her pale hands clasped together before her as her cherry lips parted into a chilling smile.

"What are you, girl, doing here?" Suspicious of the woman's obscure clothing, a guard marched forth to stop her from getting any closer to the gate. He and his friends, however, became alarmed when four more hooded figures, all apparently young female, appeared from the shadow and approached the first woman from behind.

"Announce yourself!" The twelve guards raised their machine guns at once. Some readily radioed for reinforcement.

The first woman slowly raised her hands in the air as though surrendering, but her monotone words were full of scorn and aggression.

"My name is Yumemiya Arika. Ira is here to collect her prize."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chained on both hands and ankles, Natsuki was led out of her cell by four guards. Climbing up several flights of the spiraling stairs, she just wondered how deep she was kept underground. How dangerous the authority thought of her and her friends. Soon, they reached the ground level, and she found herself in a brightly lit pathway with thick, steel walls with many intersections, doors and more flights of stairs. One could easily get lost in this metallic labyrinth forever.

_Shizuru, I will get you out of here…_

Natsuki listened to the promise in her heart. She had lost her mother, she wasn't about to lose her most important person either. If they were to die tonight, they would see to it together.

They entered the fourth room on the right of the corridor, as Natsuki tried her best to remember the path, and then, into another corridor with the same cold, empty look, to proceed further into the sixteenth door on the left. A flight of spiral stairs to ascend to another corridor, a few other rooms and more corridors that ended with two more flights of stairs. Natsuki gulped down her dry throat, the tiredness failing to aid her memory.

"Don't try anything funny, _Kuga_." The tallest, blond guard leered at her. The contempt in his gaze looked almost too eager to see them both die, and Natsuki decided that he would be the first to see hell.

And there it was. The last door opened to a white room with control panels and computer screens stationed in front of a glass, one-way window an inspector used to study their suspects. Through the window, a three-storey-tall, brick chamber based just below the control room. The chamber was lit by a single, hot spotlight from above. Two dozen guards stood in two lines on each side of the avatar. A short moment later, three more guards wheeled in the prisoner.

Her jaws clamped shut, Natsuki refrained from lashing out right away at the sight. Stepping back a little, she took in a deep breath and noted Shizuru's slightly heaving chest, looking to make sure that the taller girl was still alive.

Wet, chestnut tresses framed her sweaty face, partially hiding Shizuru's fragile features. Shizuru was dressed in a white, cotton suit, her arms tied to her back. Bare feet, she was propped up and positioned upright with another set of thick chain shackled to the rusty stake in the middle of the avatar to keep her frail body in standing position. The blindfold and the gag remained intact.

With a few shaky steps forwards, Natsuki came to stop right at the control panel, getting a closer look at Shizuru. The pool of light shone gaily over the chained body in the middle of the chamber. Shizuru didn't show any sign of resistance; her head kept dropping constantly. There were bloodstains spreading on the white cloths along Shizuru's body and limbs. The wounds appeared recent from the fresh color of the blood. The officials must have ordered torture to suck out any information regarding Kuga Hideaki from the captive, and they were anything but subtle in hiding it.

With all the strength her mind could muster, Natsuki restrained her hands from curling into a fist. In this weak state, spells and curses were ruled out, but hand combat might still be an option, depending on how tough the guards in the chamber were. Without any kind of weapon, it was almost a suicidal feat, but she would never cave in.

Having been concentrated on her plan, Natsuki only noticed Cardinal Sakomizu's presence just when he moved beside her. The large man with wild hair studied her a little and then looked through the window to the prisoner.

"Saints of Ira are bound to one another by the evil blood of their master. When they become weak, they gain strength and recover with the help of their blood-bound warriors." Sakomizu rubbed his bearded chin. "Sometimes they just don't die… Well, if we try hard enough." He turned to glance at Natsuki again for any reaction. "This is why it's hard to beat them. We have to get to the core, the master of puppets."

Natsuki quickly looked down, walling down the rage seething inside her chest. For all it was worth, Shizuru was a mere lap rat, tested to countless torments to evaluate the strength of Ira. Of her father.

Unsatisfied with Natsuki's poise, the Cardinal continued. "Your father is a shrewd, but mad man. Do you know him well…, Kuga?"

"Does it matter? You've just told me what he's like: a mad man." Chin up, Natsuki willed herself to look straight down into the chamber. Oddly, Shizuru managed to lift her head up for a few fleeting moments, turning her face feebly as if she was feeling a presence.

"He ordered your mother's death warrant, I'm sure you already knew that. The murderer is one just like that traitor in there," Sakomizu said and tossed a stack of vivid-color photographs of Mrs. Kuga's fatal wounds on to the control panels in front of Natsuki.

Eyes widened, Natsuki froze in her spot. It took her a long while before she lost the trance and snatched the photos up, shuffling them like mad to take in all the details. Tears welling up her eyes, her body went cold as she gritted her teeth, her hands trembling. Imagination could not possibly live up to what those pictures were displaying before her. She had witnessed atrocities and tortures in her young life, but none of that could mount up to the pain that was searing within her in this instant.

Cardinal Sakomizu inwardly grinned when the dark-haired girl shakily stood back, a few photographs falling off her weak grip. "Principal Kruger has high hopes and trust in you, and that's why we allow you this one chance… to avenge your mother's death. You are Garderobe's most proud student, I know that. Most capable and responsible. You have proved yourself of your worth." He edged closer to her, whispering the courageous words into her ear. "You are the future of this nation. In this war, you will fight as a Windbloom's child."

Natsuki slowly looked up, clutching the photos in her hands. "I will," she whimpered, "I will make all of you pay."

The Cardinal snapped back when the words registered in his mind, but not quick enough to lose the fierce slash of the sharp paper that sliced through his eyeballs. He screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees. With one arm, Natsuki pulled the fat man in as a shield. Her other arm unbuckled his leather belt and she whipped it at the nearest guard's gun, spinning him off his balance and sending him against the other three guards.

Roaring, Natsuki lifted Sakomizu up off his feet with both of her hands and hurled him at the window, his large body flying off and plummeting down against the hard, damp floor of the chamber. The guards below pulled their weapons out in shock, but they panicked even more when the sound of the alarm blared up throughout the whole First District.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the end of the corridor, the door to the underground vault was opened, waiting. After going through hundreds of corridors that looked painfully identical, Haruka finally found the destination Ms. Steinberg had told her. Panting, she rushed to the vault.

"Ms. Steinberg!" At the call for her teacher, Haruka panicked at the sudden blare of the alarm that pierced and pounded its way into the nerves of her ears.

"What took you so long!" Ms. Steinberg turned, shouting against the loud noise, reprimanding the girl with a disapproving look as though the girl was late for class. No one knew of her presence in the vault, and she had no idea why the alarm went off.

As the alarm went off, a set of strong steel bars were automatically released from the ceiling and plunged down right before the chained swords on the wall, preventing closer contact from any intruder. Haruka and the teacher dashed towards the bars, reaching in for the treasures, but they were too far from their reach.

"Oh, shit! What are we going to do now!"

"Materialize!" Ms. Steinberg, with the help from her robe, gathered her strength and tried to pull the bars apart with all her might. Her knuckles went as white as Haruka's face when the girl noticed the flesh on her teacher's hands beginning to split from the force inflicted upon them. Bones eventually cracked as the bars began to bend. Blood seeped out as the alarm continued to pressure them out of their psyche. The guards would be here soon. For all the lessons and combat trainings she had gone through, she had never seen Ms. Steinberg as determined as tonight, and her teacher's strength somehow ignited hers as well.

"AHHHHHH!" Haruka jumped at the bars and reached out one more time for the Sword of Robur, the strength of all souls. She touched it. Her fingertips felt its smooth hilt as Ms. Steinberg continued to open the way for her.

Haruka declared in a fierce growl as her hand at last got the firm grip on the sword. The thick locks and chains around Robur started to shake, but not yielding. She pulled harder and harder, golden light soon glowing along the blade. The ceiling creaked and the steel plane bent as Haruka moved the whole wall with her.

Ms. Steinberg had to step back and shut her eyes when a sharp golden light flashed before her, Robur tearing itself free at last. Bellowing out, Haruka hovered over her bending teacher and raised her sword up, the golden light fending the falling walls and ceiling from their position in one fluid move. The floor they were standing upon broke and collapsed, pulling them a level down.

"Goddamn!" Haruka landed on her unstable feet, but still maintained her balance.

When Ms. Steinberg felt a stop to her fall, she opened her eyes again to find herself in the midst of debris. She turned to look at her student and the elegant sword in her hand, awestruck.

"You… really are the Robur bearer…"

Haruka had a proud smile on her face, completely missing the subtle disbelief in her teacher's tone.

With Haruka collecting Fatum and Numen from the piles of wreckage, Ms. Steinberg chose not to waste any more time. They climbed up the debris, meaning to find their way to the chamber where the execution was supposed to be taking place. She had her doubts though that Shizuru was still there due to the interruption of the alarm—and the collapse of the vault.

Running through the long corridor, Ms. Steinberg suddenly stretched her hand out, stopping Haruka from going further. The real reason for the unwelcome alarm emerged before them. Two hooded figures in black, their bloodied swords in their hands, stopped in the middle of the corridors, looking right ahead at Haruka and Ms. Steinberg.

At the sight of the three swords in Haruka's hold, one of the Saints angrily pushed her hood back, growling between her gritted teeth. Her gaze fixed upon the two opponents, a vicious shade of red glowing in her eyes.

Ms. Steinberg gasped. Strangely, she still recalled the students very well even with the change in their looks; their ashen skin and the monstrous thirst in their eyes that betrayed their inhumanity.

"Our reinforcement?" Haruka asked, puzzled, only to be shushed up by the anxious teacher.

Telling the Robur bearer to surrender would probably be a foul move. The two Ira raised their weapons up to their chests and instantly walked backwards, on guard. The lights went off at once. The building started to crumble once again.

"What's going on here—" Haruka blinked a few times before her heart stopped beating at the whisper of the dark chant echoing down the corridor.

"_O Ira, te voco._ _Iis nullam misericordiam praebe_. _Nulla misericordia_… _Show them no mercy… No mercy_."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All lights in the First District had gone off, leaving only red ones flashing as the alarm went off.

In the control room, Natsuki used the darkness around her, slipping through and taking the four guards down one by one. In her murderous appetite, she had savagely attacked the men, sparing them no second thoughts. All her eyes wanted to see was blood. All her heart yearned for was to avenge her mother's death. All the remaining strength she could muster was to protect Shizuru at all cost.

The opportunity came when the whole building shook with an unknown force. Only Natsuki knew that such enormous force must have been born out of nothing but a holy sword. Haruka had somehow managed to get her hands on Robur, and Natsuki could only hope that her friend would find them soon. Without a moment to waste, she took a gun from a guard's holster and shot the chains on her hands and ankles off.

Crack lines rapidly grew along the walls and the ceiling, accompanied by loud grating sound. Natsuki pulled one of the dead guards to cover herself, prepared when the control room moved and slid off its base, falling down into the chamber below.

Rifles ready in their hands, the guards in the chamber scattered in terror to avoid the debris. However, with the brick floor quaking, several of them lost their balance and were instantly buried alive under the fallen control room. Dust fumed all over the chamber, and painful screams were heard in the gray mist.

Natsuki had landed with the dead body beneath her. She rolled onto her side as soon as they hit the ground of the chamber, avoiding more debris and the disarrayed shower of bullets. She tapped her foot against the floor and flung herself at the closet guard, tackled him down and claimed his rifle. In her trained moves, she kicked up a broken piece of glass, caught it in mid-air with one hand and stabbed it right into the chest of an attacking guard, while her other hand expertly gunned down the others, or at least, keeping them at bay.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka, still petrified by the curse, stood in the middle of the corridor. Mouth wide open, she stoically watched the two Saints chanting as they each slipped into the doors nearest to them. The enemies were slithering away, and they had left her to fight with the darkness of Ira.

At the sight of Ms. Steinberg falling to her knees, hugging herself with her bloodied hands, shaken as if possessed, Haruka fiercely shook her head to pull herself together. Frustrated, she raised her sword in urgency and sent out a ring of golden light, fending off the curse and tearing the whole corridor apart at the same time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In a split second, Natsuki stopped, her eyes widened in fright. It wasn't the fatigue that was eating up her body that stirred her focus, but the one rifle in the far corner in a wounded guard's hand that rose up and aimed right at the stake. If all must fail, their captive must go down with them.

With great accuracy, Natsuki veered her rifle and shot the aiming guard instead, her body then spun from the force of a bullet as she left herself unguarded. Biting her lips, she crawled backwards to hide behind the broken chunks of the control panels from the control room. Ignoring the pain in her left thigh, she pushed herself up just enough to fire back at the guards. But her frail body was giving up too soon; she was already shaking from the loss of blood, her vision was out of focus. To make matters worse, the rifle finally ran out of ammunition.

"Urgh!" Natsuki hid herself behind the panel again.

When Natsuki was safe behind the wreckage, the guards began to take aim at Shizuru again. In desperation, she literally crawled up the debris in madness, the rifle slipping off her grasp since she needed both hands to pull herself. She was going to show herself, willing to bait the guards with her own body.

But Natsuki was too late. The rifles, aimed at the same target at the avatar, fired in unison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsuki's roar was then subdued by a commanding whisper from above.

"_Conquiescito_."

It was the spell Natsuki had neither practice nor pure strength to conjure. It stopped the flying bullets along with any movement on all of the guards' part. Slowly, the men regained their flexibility, but they all swayed in their pose as their hands shot to their chests, clutching in pain. Their hearts ceased to stop with the bullets; the mastery power of the spell that Nao had once tried to use upon Shizuru. The killing spell Ira had mastered.

When every single one of the men fell flat to the floor, Natsuki's head shot up at the figure at the opening hole where it was once the door to the control room.

"Nao-san!" Natsuki had a faint smile on her face, but she stopped short when it was a stranger in a black cloak standing there instead. There wasn't many who knew curses and spells, but whichever side this woman was, she had just saved Shizuru's life. Natsuki didn't waste any more time, rushing out of the hiding spot to the avatar.

With interest, Yumemiya Arika just watched the only child of her master freeing the Fatum bearer from the chains. Natsuki, who had looked much older than the last time Arika saw her in the mansion, kept calling for the pale girl as she urgently wrapped her arms around Shizuru's flopping body. They both slid down to their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"Arika."

Arika looked over her shoulder to see two of her honor-bound sisters. They had briefly parted way to ensue different tasks: Arika to find Shizuru, the other two to retrieve the swords. Without the holy swords present, Arika knew that her sisters had failed. But their mission hadn't. Not yet.

"Robur bearer has got the swords. All of them," one of them reported.

Arika sighed, but a grin eventually crept up her child-like face. The Robur bearer would surely come for them, undoubtedly returning their swords. "Very well. We'll leave them for now. To the airfield." With that, she turned and led the other two Saints away with her.

Warmed in a pair of familiar arms, Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to the red lights. Her ears were numbed by the alarm that seemed to have gone on forever. Luckily, the alarm eventually ceased, with not much of the building still intact. The dark and broken view of the surrounding didn't help her figure out much of where she was.

"Na… Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered, trying to turn to the younger girl. But Natsuki immediately tightened the hug. Shizuru could feel Natsuki's hot breath as the girl buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Where… are we…?" Shizuru asked, her eyes rolling left and right, exhausted.

Natsuki hadn't come up with a reply; the girl was sobbing, slightly shaken. Natsuki hadn't expected to live long enough to have Shizuru in her arms again—to be this close to feel alive again. With the death of her mother, she had given up all hopes. She had nothing to believe in—no one to live for.

Almost.

Head down, Natsuki clung even tighter to Shizuru's shoulders, forgetting, for a moment, the various wounds over the girl's body.

Though perplexed, Shizuru didn't budge at the pain stinging on her body; she would have been as good as dead if she had failed to sense the pain in Natsuki's heartbreaking embrace. Whatever that caused it must be terrible. It must have torn the dark-haired girl apart.

"I wouldn't do it…" Natsuki murmured, "Because… _he_ murdered my mother, they wanted my allegiance. They wanted me to prove it… by taking your life…"

The usual survival instinct in Shizuru would have caused her to retreat, but she remained still, unflinching in the desperate hold from Natsuki. She held the dark-haired girl's injured hand to her cheek, tiredly nuzzling the warm palm as if she wished to take all the pain away.

At last, Natsuki looked up to meet Shizuru's worried gaze. "I wouldn't, Shizuru. I proved to them where my allegiance lies."

In this most miserable state, Shizuru felt the strange kind of deep, pure joy rising in her chest. It was the kind of freedom she never had as Natsuki had given without asking anything in return.

"And you have mine, Natsuki," Shizuru said with determination. However, her eyes widened in fright when she caught sight of the heavily bleeding gunshot wound on Natsuki's thigh. "Natsuki! Are you all right!" With a small whimper from Natsuki, Shizuru promptly pulled her sleeve off and tied it above the wound. The wound must be tended immediately, and Shizuru looked up and around, noting the huge hole in the wall that led to another hallway.

"Anybody down there! Anybody alive down there!" Haruka's shout interrupted from above.

Shizuru and Natsuki both looked up at the voice. Haruka and Ms. Steinberg emerged at the hole where Arika was previously, only the Saint of Wrath had already disappeared.

"We're here!" Shizuru called out.

"Right! I'm here to save you guys!" Haruka arched her arm, ready to toss the Sword of Fatum and Numen down, only to stop midway by her teacher's grip on her arm.

"Ms. Steinberg!" Haruka's mouth hung open in bewilderment.

"The Saints of Ira are here! You saw them yourself. They've come for her!" Ms. Steinberg protested.

Shizuru shakily got up to her feet, rushing to the remains of the control room, glaring up at the two hesitant figures above. Natsuki needed help, and she wouldn't let anyone get into her path.

"Haruka, toss them down! Now!"

The blonde looked back and forth between her teacher and her friend, panting as her heart wrestled with reason.

"Listen to me, Suzushiro! We've got to keep them!" Ms. Steinberg warned.

"But—but they—they need—" Haruka stuttered.

"This is madness! They will kill us if they get a hold of the swords!"

"It's me, Haruka! You have to trust me!" Shizuru shouted, but coughed up furiously at the commotion she put herself through.

Crawling up to her knees, Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a concerned look.

"Don't you do that!" Ms. Steinberg moved forward for the treasures, but found herself to be a little too late when the blonde threw the two swords down.

Hope flashed in Shizuru's eyes as the Sword of Destiny descended and stabbed into the brick floor, glorious before her once again. She swiftly grabbed its hilt and pulled it off the base, thrilled just by its knowing touch.

Ms. Steinberg felt chill running down her spin when the Fatum bearer looked up at her with a strangely calm smile on her face. "What have you done?" she muttered to the student next to her.

"Please, Ms. Steinberg, if I must depend my life on someone, it'd be them. They _are_ my friends," Haruka stated in a shaky voice, shaken by her resolute certainty.

Ms. Steinberg sharply turned, heading down the hall. "We need to get to the airfield now! I got a plane waiting!"

Haruka popped her head out the exit hole again and looked down at her two friends. "There's an airfield by the west wing! Follow that corridor to the end! Try to keep left, Okay! Left! See you there!" With that, the blonde sprinted off.

Picking up Numen, Shizuru hurriedly motioned Natsuki to hop onto her back and then proceeded to the big exit in the wall. "Hold on, Natsuki. I'm getting you out of here," she grunted as she moved fast against the pain searing from her wounds.

With the sword of Numen in her hand, Natsuki only had a faint, funny smile on her face as she rested her chin on Shizuru's shoulder. Soon, they found themselves along the dark pathway. The soft cobalt light grew from the tip of Natsuki's sword, lending them the vision.

"Left… She said 'left'…" Shizuru mumbled to herself. She ran back and forth, rather confused by the endless corridors and their many doors. "Where are we?" she breathed. She was scared even more when the cobalt light began to dim down; Natsuki was losing her consciousness. "Damn it!" Shizuru grunted in frustration when the pain in her chest stung deeper, her head pounding harder. Her body began to feel numb. She just had to wonder what the government people injected into her bloodstream.

"There they are! Fire at will! Fire!"

Shizuru snapped at the voices coming from the other end of the passageway. A group of men clad in military uniforms, armed with machine guns, sped at her. A few gunshots rang, and Shizuru fell backwards to the floor in a clumsy attempt to avoid the bullets. She had no choice but to draw Fatum's power out, the black ring emitting and slashing through the corridor. The medical center was completely split into two, moving apart from each other, bending like the leaning tower of Pisa.

Shizuru held the limping Natsuki tightly in her arms before the two wings of the First District collapsed together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arika and another Saint of Ira, already in a stolen aircraft, watched the fall of the First District through the windshield. Two other sisters were in the backseats, struck by the sight before them. None of them had witnessed the swords' brilliancy before, and now, they believed wholeheartedly in their master's trust in Shizuru, their youngest honor-bound sister. They would win this war.

"What the hell just happened!" a female voice came from behind, and all four Ira turned to look at the opened entrance at the back of the aircraft. The fifth Ira entered, dragging the seriously wounded Nao Zhang with her. At the disapproving look from her sisters, the fifth one spoke timidly. "I kind of stumbled into her when I got lost in the building…"

Shaking her head, Arika turned her attention back to the cloud of dust where the First District used to be. It looked akin to ground zero now. She automatically rose from the pilot seat as if in a trance when Shizuru emerged from the thick curtain of gray, the two swords in one hand and the unconscious Kuga Natsuki in the other.

With difficulty, Shizuru tried her best to pull Natsuki along with her. Adrenaline pumping, she forsake all the inner screams of her body which demanded rest. The only thing she cared was to keep Natsuki safe.

"Over here! Quick!"

The voice sounded rather fretful and friendly in its message. Her mind numbing, Shizuru slowly turned to the woman standing by the exit of an aircraft not too far away, waving for her. For a few careless seconds, she thought that Haruka had already changed her outfit into a black cloak. But the face became clearer as she traipsed nearer, and she faltered.

"We've come for you! Master has sent us for you! Come!" Arika urged, knowing what must have been in Shizuru's mind.

Panting, Shizuru looked over her shoulder for a sign of Haruka, but the dust strictly limited her visibility. Natsuki had suffered severe injuries due to the collapse of the medical center, and Shizuru decided that there was no time to waste. Without another thought, she let Arika help Natsuki into the aircraft then followed in herself.

The aircraft took off as soon as everyone took their seats, leaving a wide whirlwind amassing on the ground. Windbloom soldiers were fast to catch sight of them, releasing several units to chase them. Arika, being a skilled pilot, pivoted the plane, pitched and rolled to avoid the missiles that kept coming after them.

"Everyone's all right back there!" Arika yelled to the back, her hands gripping the controller. The aircraft sped up at its maximum, losing their opponents into the thick clouds above.

Her back pressed against the leather seat, Shizuru was trembling, sweating like mad, due both to the frightening speed of the aircraft and the hammering in her head. Nauseous, she felt as though her head was going to explode. It was when she felt a cold hand upon her that her attention slipped from the pain. She looked to four Saints of Ira, who had all connected their hands together and included hers to complete the ring. Silently, she could hear their inner prayer—the healing power gradually soothed the fire burning inside her body.

But luck wasn't on their side. After a few hours of autopilot, an unknown aircraft had tracked them down and caught them in target. All attempt to pitch the plane failed and it took a missile hit in the wing. The aircraft spun off its course, plummeting towards earth.

Just when Shizuru was about to gain back her little strength, she screamed out in agony when her sisters' hands suddenly left hers. The five Saints of Ira chanted in their dark, mysterious language in unison, conjuring all their power to slow down the plane's fall. The aircraft landed roughly along the side of a mountain.

After the impact and all things had quieted down, Arika immediately got up to her feet and rushed out of the aircraft, ready to strike the faceless enemy. It was dawn now, but the sky was dark at the horizon. Black, to be precise. And she knew then that their master was not too far away.

Shizuru climbed out of the plane with Fatum in her hand, her face sickeningly ashen. The others helped Natsuki and Nao out, looking up at the reddish sky when the attacking aircraft finally showed itself, lowering down from the clouds above to the ground before them.

Much to Shizuru's dismay, it was Haruka marching out of the aircraft, Ms. Steinberg closely behind. The blonde stood tall with the Sword of Great Strength in her grip, her brutal gaze darting from one Saint of Ira to another as if deciding who were to die first. But all of Haruka's anger subsided into mere heartbreak at the sight of her friend sprawled on the graveled ground.

Shizuru watched the Robur bearer, guilt heavy in her chest. She wasn't going to leave the blonde, but Natsuki's life was hanging in danger. She doubted if an explanation would make Haruka feel any better.

Arika dashed to Shizuru's side. "Their reinforcement will arrive soon! We must go!"

"There's no reinforcement! It's just me going to kill you all!" Haruka barked, her whole body shaking.

The four Ira looked at one another, calm and prepared for further attacks.

Shizuru stabbed the tip of Fatum's blade into the ground and pushed herself up. "I have to go," she whispered, torn in her own selfish agenda.

"You will not going anywhere! None of you! Not today! Not now! Not ever!" Haruka madly swerved her sword up and pointed it at the chestnut-haired girl.

"Natsuki is dying! Do not listen to her!" Arika continued.

Shizuru didn't move, unable to choose.

"I gave you back your sword! Do I still have your trust, Shizuru!"

"Kill her! There's no time to argue!" Arika gestured furiously at seven aircrafts looming in the distant.

Shizuru's head snapped at the sinister humming of the aircrafts that grew louder and louder each second past. She sternly turned to stare at the blonde in disbelief. Had Haruka really meant to stop her even at the cost of Natsuki's life?

"Natsuki needs me," Shizuru finally said. Tears in her eyes, she gathered her last hope and raised her unarmed hand up. "And I need you. Come with us. Together, we can right all wrongs."

Out of frustration, hot tears shot to Haruka's eyes. "They are evil, Shizuru! Open your eyes!"

"They came for me!"

"_I_ came for you! I betrayed everything I ever believed in because I believed in you!" Haruka shouted until she was red in the face, bending and wheezing for air. Roughly wiping the tears from her face, she looked up at her friend again. "I still think I'm… I have to be right… You've fought like no other, Shizuru. You've saved us countless times… Please, come with us. We'll start over somewhere far away… far from all this…"

"_Me audi, Ira. Omnes angelis necabo et infernum tollam._ _Hear us, Ira. I shall murder all angels and raise all hell._" The Saints of Ira began humming behind the Fatum bearer.

The tears in Shizuru's eyes still remained, but the sentiment had gone. All that was left was the perplexed look on Shizuru's face. "You are so lost, Haruka…"

Hands on her knees, Haruka bit her lips, her head dropping in defeat.

Shizuru took a step back, pointing her sword down to the ground. Nothing would stop her from saving Natsuki. The black light slowly bled from the tip of Fatum and spread out in a large circle like a curling snake, ascending her up to the sky.

"_Furorem omnis animorum miserorum ad te devovebo! Ira nullam misericordiam praebet et in aeternitate in inferno suffere! Ira shows no mercy, and in hell, thou shall suffer for eternity!_" The Saint of Ira chanted, rising high into the air to call upon heaven. Only Arika remained on the ground, guarding Natsuki and Nao.

The sign had come. The master of Ira had received their call. In no time, the clouds above turned black, swirling and gathering into a colossal, mad storm of darkness.

'_The truth is the winner is always right…' _Shizuru's tired voice echoed in Haruka's mind.

Haruka glowered up at Ira, the golden light from Robur pouring from the tip of her sword. Shizuru had once spoken those words to her, and she swore never to forget until she was no more.

"Hold onto me!" Haruka ordered her teacher, and they both leapt to equal their foes at supernatural height.

The two bearers stared at one another as words were lost between them. There was only victory or death to decide. Before long, both summoned all of their power, black and golden, gigantic rings clashing against the other. The ground below was divided, pushed and mounted up into waves of jagged, sky-high cliffs. Alone against six of Ira, the radiance of gold was pressed back, slowly but incessantly. The aircrafts tried to turn away from the storm approaching their way, but even at their highest speed, they were caught in the middle of the menacing wall of black clouds, crushed and burnt to the ground.

Haruka, distracted by Windbloom aircrafts' demise, was thrust along with Ms. Steinberg and violently landed in the middle of the uprooted, totally annihilated land on top of the cliff. The two bodies tried to stay low. They closed their eyes and held onto each other until the black storm eventually past and subsided.

When Haruka opened her eyes again, Ira had already robbed daylight. The storm disappeared and took everything away from her. The enemies had gone, fled with her dignity and strength. On her knees, she looked ahead to the border of Remus which was beyond her visibility—where her enemies were. She turned to look back at where Windbloom was. Beyond that horizontal line that was still bright, she had no friend left.

All around her—all in the past and ahead, there was nothing left but ashes.

Haruka unsteadily stood up, defeated and beaten. She felt undeserved of the Sword of Robur at this instant. She had no strength left to believe now. Without a word, she just trudged down the gray, hot trail down the hill, swinging the sword lightly as if in deep thought.

Groggily, Ms. Steinberg got up and followed the girl. "Where are you going?"

Haruka didn't reply right away, but when she did, her voice was full of resolution. "I'm going to find Yukino. It doesn't matter where she is… I'm gonna get her back."

Ms. Steinberg stalled in her steps a little before she followed the girl down the path. She had nowhere to go either. Just like her student, she had forsaken her duty and her loyalty because she _believed_. Maybe this clueless girl in front of her could make it all right again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It must have been a dream. Natsuki opened her eyes again, and for a moment, she thought she was in a very, very dark and cold room. But the chilly wind blowing against her face and the distant shouting told her otherwise. If she wasn't mistaken, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her, holding her safe.

_The sky… the sky…_

The blackness was not of a room's ceiling but it was the unnaturally black sky above her. Before she could wonder endlessly of the surrounding, an angelic face emerged above hers. It was that kindness in those clear eyes she always dreamt of. It was everything she had missed.

"Father…" she whispered, and everything faded into black again.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

From the moment she was old enough to understand hard work and punishment under slavery, the time she had grown weak enough to feel pain and fury, to the day she learned what hope really meant the moment she met Kuga Hideaki, she had always silently pleaded for forgiveness—for every crime and every twist of fate that had brought her to this point in life.

After all the attempts to be reborn again—underneath the display of perfection, Fujino Shizuru had always been a coward.

In a black, clean cloak, Shizuru was slouched on a rocking chair in the small tent lit by a desk lamp situated on a round table behind her. A woolen blanket over her shoulders kept her reasonably warm, and her battered feet were bathed in a basin of warm water. It felt serene in this humble quarter, this safe heaven guarded by her honor-bound sisters, the very people deemed as evil. While Windbloom was out to get her, Ira became her protector.

In the foulest corner of this mad world, Fujino Shizuru had become their unlikely hero.

Her body bent a little as she tried to suppress her coughs. Her back raised from the wooden backrest just a bit only because her body was simply too drained to move. It had been two weeks that she was confined to bed. She still had doubts since the sickness nevertheless lingered as though it was waiting just for the right moment to strike again. She hardly felt any stronger, but couldn't afford a day longer; she needed to see if Natsuki was all right.

Shizuru gripped the armrest with her right hand, resting her chin on her left palm as she watched the sleeping form on the bed.

Natsuki looked peaceful in her slumber, her arms resting alongside of her slim body. She was regularly washed up and her wounds were tended to with great care. Mr. Kuga gave his daughter a visit every night before he retreated back to his own quarter. Though greatly worried, he had always made his visits short as not to disturb her.

Natsuki was safe again beyond Remus—beyond everything both her and Shizuru had ever known.

Shizuru's bloodshot eyes narrowed with fatigue, watching Natsuki's pale hand that was closest to her. In her condition, she chose to stay put rather than reaching out for the touch. She did not want to trip over herself and fall onto the floor, unsure whether she could pick herself up before a maid would find her here by dinner time.

"But the children refused to sleep. They were very naughty… They sat on the creaky, wooden floor of their small cabin, while the old woman. She… she was sitting on a rocking chair in front of a lovely fireplace, keeping herself warm… And then the old woman told them… she told them of the sanctuary in the legend… 'It's only two thousand years west, my dear. It's only a star away…'" Shizuru whispered, smiling at the sleeping girl.

For the past few nights, she had been telling Natsuki of a story the child slaves behind the Gulzar fortress passed on from generation to generation. She still remembered that hope shining in the boy's eyes as he told her this story. A star away, they repeated in their restless dreams, yearning for the day to break free. A star away, she found him dead next morning with a smile on his face, stabbed in the back in his sleep, his useless possessions such as a broken mirror and a bent, tin fork missing. A star away, she sat up and stared at his cold body, unable to feel any hope anymore.

"The story ends, Natsuki. I should think of something… something else then…" Shizuru still kept the smile on her face even when the old days slipped into her mind whenever she was weak. She'd smile for as long as it required, just in case if Natsuki happened to wake up at this moment. The chance was unlikely but she didn't seem to recall how foolish she had been to let hope into her heart again.

Her gaze dropped to the floor between her feet and the bed, uncertainty suddenly overwhelming her. Of all people, she brought Natsuki right back to the person who had murdered the girl's mother. After all doubts and losses, she brought herself back to kneel at Kuga Hideaki's feet, surrendered. With the deadly poison injected into her bloodstream, she would have died at the First District if not for Ira's bond that had kept her alive until now.

Staring at the dark-haired girl, Shizuru clutched her hands so hard that her knuckles went white.

_A star away, Natsuki… that you'll forgive me…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The city has fallen!"

"Abandon the city!"

Weak murmurs and cries echoed along the long road into the city of Red Angels, Florence's once renowned center of commerce and culture, which had suffered months-long battles along the border of Remus.

Collapsed buildings and monuments, ruins and debris lay along both sides of the street that stretched longer than Haruka and Ms. Steinberg could see. Amongst the refugees, thieves would occasionally scramble past them, stolen goods wrapped in clothes and slung over their shoulders.

The Dark Knights and Florence troops had finally declared their withdrawal from the border. Every citizen had to abandon Red Angels as all hope was beyond reach to save the city.

In the middle of the street, Haruka turned to look over her shoulder. Windbloom still stood at the horizon, enjoying its last moment of daylight, while this place was already consumed by the darkness of Ira. It wouldn't be long until Windbloom would realize the fall of its own centuries-long grandeur.

"She could be anywhere… anyone," Haruka muttered, unable to repress her worry from showing as her eyes scanned the passing refugees.

The two had stopped by a few towns, looking for a clue of Yukino's whereabouts. In the south of Florence, they ran into a group of underground fighters and met with an acquaintance of Sergey Wang. Trusting their Windbloom origin and their common goal to fight Ira, the man told them that Sergey had taken the prestigious girl of the Republic of Aires with him and headed north. Presumably, they had joined Midori along the border. Haruka was madly upset at how reckless Yukino was to leave Windbloom, daring to fight Kuga Hideaki.

Haruka lowered her gaze down to broken bricks by her feet. She was losing it. She had never been the one to shy away from obstacles and expected nothing less courageous from her friends. But Yukino was different then and Haruka was different now. She had witnessed too many losses in her young life and the thought of losing Yukino was unbearable to her.

Haruka, for one, never believed in vengeance. It was simply below her. But if she had to, she would kill the devil in flesh herself just to keep Yukino pure from all this lunacy.

"What's on your mind? Are you backing out now, Suzushiro? I admit it looks scarier and a lot more depressing when it's right before your eyes." Ms. Steinberg observed the unnaturally black skies and the heavy, red clouds above. The refugees slowly moved about, their expression inept and dull. How far must they go to escape all this? Would it take the end of the world to find light again?

Realizing that she had been inspected, Haruka lifted her face up. "Scared? Me? Never!"

The teacher smiled, shaking her head. "The last they heard from Wang-san was that he had crossed the border into Florence. Since it's almost impossible to cross Remus, it's only reasonable that he's with the Dark Knights now."

Ms. Steinberg looked ahead, barely hiding distraught in her eyes. "We are about to join the people we thought as enemy… but… there's neither real enemy nor friend… friend…" Her voice trailed off at the last word, but she quickly put up a determined look and turned to her student. "Are you ready, Suzushiro?"

Haruka glanced up at the woman, baffled that sometimes the last tinge of courage could derive from a mere stranger. She then gave out a strong puff, tightened the grip of Robur in her hand, ready for any possible, foul attack from thieves and bandits. Anyone at all.

"I'll do anything to get her back, so let's move!"

Against the crowd, Ms. Steinberg followed the blonde, a small smile on her face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mm…" Natsuki let out a low whimper, her heavy eyelids fluttering open.

The canvas ceiling above looked rather foreign, and the faint smell of burning wood seeped through the slits between the curtains. She lifted her head up to get a clearer view of the space around her, only to flop back down as her body ached at the small movement. She mentally prayed for the pain gorging around the wound on her leg to subside, all to no avail.

Her dreams felt endless, dark and cold, but reality was no less frightening. Observing the empty tent, the unoccupied rocking chair beside her bed and the chilling wind blowing against the canvas walls, she feared the worst. Was she still in Windbloom? Was the First district destroyed? Where was Shizuru—

All of her worries ceased to exist once the curtain by the entrance was lifted, revealing the tall, chestnut-haired girl, a basin of hot water in her slightly rickety hold.

Shizuru staggered by the doorway. It was only when Natsuki's lips curved up into a smile that the girl hurriedly entered and made a beeline to the bedside. The excitement was a little overwhelming that Shizuru forgot her own injuries, ending up wincing at the sudden pain erupting inside.

Natsuki frowned to see Shizuru's face turn visibly paler in a matter of seconds. She tried to sit up and reached out for the other girl, but only received a rushed hand on her shoulder, gently urging her to lie back down. Without much resistance, Natsuki did as the hand guided her.

Propping herself along the edge of the bed, Shizuru took a moment to steady herself and gave out a wide grin. It was the genuine look in which Shizuru held nothing back. Her cheeks felt hot as her heart beat faster, her blood pumping in delight. It was the kind of smile—a captured memory that Natsuki would cherish for the rest of her life.

As fast as it came, the smile slipped away as Shizuru's fingertips reluctantly reached out and played with the strands of dark hair along Natsuki's warm cheek.

Lying still, Natsuki stared up at the sadness dancing in those weary eyes, the pain exposed in the soft light of the lamp.

Breathing in and out carefully, Natsuki had to close her eyes in order to truly feel Shizuru's feathery touches. It was easier in the dark for reality would deny her the ghostly contact. If there were gods and goddesses, she'd pray that this was not only a dream—that she'd be strong enough to take away all the sorrows within Shizuru's soul.

In a sudden haste, Natsuki tightly held the soft hand by her cheek and opened her eyes again. For a while, they could only watch each other. Their thoughts failed to form into words and, as they had learned, touches could not forever bind them together. Only their quiet presence beside each other now spoke of what was real.

Shizuru's body stiffened and Natsuki knew that the other girl was trying to hold back the tears. Squeezing her eyes shut, Shizuru raised Natsuki's hand to her lips and breathed over the back of the delicate hand. She needed to feel Natsuki, sensing her in every way possible. The miniscule gap between them seemed farther away than the light over Windbloom.

As much as Natsuki hated to break the contact, she tried her best to scoot over a bit and patted down on the warm space she had just laid upon.

Shizuru watched over the dark-haired girl with worry, but was relieved to see Natsuki making the move without much hassle. Natsuki was always the strong one, physically and spiritually, the quality Shizuru had long secretly admired. Without knowing, Natsuki had become her only light in the darkest storm.

With Natsuki tenderly pulling the sleeve of her cloak, Shizuru cautiously lied down, careful not to let the pain show. She rested on her side to avoid the wounds on her lower back. When she found a comfortable pose, she let her body take in the rest she much needed herself. Against Mr. Kuga's advice, she had neglected her own bed and opted for the rocking chair for far too many nights just to be near Natsuki. Her body was aching even at the resting comfort now.

Facing each other, Natsuki smiled at Shizuru's droopy eyelids, her left hand cupping the cold face. Shizuru surely must be exhausted. Though she had just woken, Natsuki felt fresher than she had anticipated. The fatigue in the crimson eyes and the hot basin Shizuru brought in was the evidence that the girl had been taken good care of her.

Eyes closed, Shizuru unconsciously moved a little closer and nuzzled her head against the raven-haired girl's chest, warmed in Natsuki's loose hug. "Cold… Hmm…" she mumbled. And Natsuki responded with a tightened embrace under the blanket.

A smile lingering, Natsuki listened to the sound of Shizuru's peaceful breathing. Together like this, she could fall asleep again, but chose not to. The least she could do now was to watch over the other girl, making sure that nothing—no one would come through that exit and separate them again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Under the dark sky, snow began to fall, reflecting its glimmering flakes against the blackness of hope. Sharp wind traveled through the dead cities, bringing everywhere the stench of desperation and death. The city of Red Angels, the last stronghold of the free world, was falling apart. The Army of Caligo had decided to retreat and leave Ira to its first triumph in months.

"Move! Move! Move! We must clear the area by noon!" Midori marched into the bunker, soldiers spurting in all directions to pave way for her. As ordered, the residents and troops had already begun to leave, carrying with them what was left within this collapsed city.

Sergey sat himself in a corner and leaned against the sack lining, unheeded of the sound of explosion outside. Ira was attacking hard, but he wasn't afraid. He was waiting for it.

"You! Don't just sit around! Go help the others!" Midori limped towards the blond man.

Sucking in a puff from his cigar, Sergey tossed aside the rolled newspaper in his grip.

"Pick it up! That months-old newspaper can wipe your ass!"

Chuckling, Sergey hopped from his spot and approached the feisty woman under the golden mask and a black cloak. The soldiers quickly left the bunker. "Let's calm down, Midori-san. It's only us here now."

Midori glanced around the bunker once more to make certain. "Are you sure you'll stay behind? It's a suicidal mission. They…"

A glimpse of dead seriousness flashed before his eyes as Sergey calmly interrupted. "Did you see what they've hung outside? Did you see it, Midori?"

Midori lifted her gaze from the empty desk before her to the narrow gap of the bunker's walls. Beyond the fog and smoke—beyond the fences that separated Remus and Florence, she knew what was presented by the border. Nina Wang's body was hung over one of Remus' commanding towers, a savage gift of mockery from Ira.

"This man has to be stopped, and I don't care what it takes. I don't care if I'd live on to celebrate the end of the war, but I will end it."

Midori let out a sigh. "You're not thinking right. Together, they are ridiculously powerful. Listen, we could use your help back there—"

"The city is lost! People are either dead or they have fled the area. In their minds, we are the weak ones. In their arrogant minds, we are already gone."

"This war is far from over, Sergey. I doubt they will let their guard down so easily—"

"Then burn the whole city! Destroy it all so they believe that we left nothing behind!" Sergey paced back and forth, completely losing his cool. Midori had promised earlier to provide him a platoon to stay behind, but now it seemed that he was on his own.

Behind the mask, Midori bit her lips. "Sergey, I really do hope that you know Kuga Hideaki as well as you believe… I really do." She spun on her heels, striding towards the exit. "My men and I are going back to Windbloom, and if we're lucky… I'll see you there…"

Standing in the middle of the bunker, Sergey could hear his own ragged breathing clearly against the sound of bombings and clenched his fists. Within a few days, Ira would surely march in and conquer the northern part of Florence, yet no one was willing to fight anymore. There was only one road that led out of Red Angels to southern Florence, and most refugees would be there. Ira would catch up with them if there wasn't any resistance, and many people would die.

The Army of Caligo had calculated it and planned to use the commoners to slow down Ira while it took flight back to Windbloom safely.

"I'm staying with you, Sergey-san…"

Sergey snapped at the small voice, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't entirely alone in the bunker.

A slender figure moved out of the shadow in the corner. Standing there was Yukino, looking to be much lighter since she had shed off several pounds after she left Windbloom. Quietly, she took off her somewhat bent, murky glasses, a finger tapping over the cracking piece of lens to break it off wholly. She didn't seem to need it now. In fact, she hadn't felt the need for it for a while. Her eyesight had always been nearly normal, but she always opted for glasses just to feel more secure—as if she could see farther behind the glass. But she could see clearer than ever now. Like this fallen city, she needed no protection, ready to face its final judgment.

Yukino looked up at the man who had led her out of her protected shell and showed her the real world. Life had never been harder in the midst of war. Life had never been any more lifeless to see people die every day.

"I'm staying even if there're only two of us left in this city…" Yukino spoke almost insensibly, "Sergey-san, I am going to kill him…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of sharp intake of breath roused Natsuki from her unintended nap. Her green eyes widened at the sight of another pair, which perfectly mirrored the color of her own.

Leaning back in the rocking chair was Kuga Hideaki, the man who was as real as the black sky above. In the dimming quarter, he appeared composed in his tidy, ebony coat. His cleanly shaven chin rested on the back of his intertwined fingers. Those sharp eyes were watching her, scrutinizing with such intensity that could burn a hole into her heart. The familiar smell of his perfume seared into her nasal cavity, ruthlessly reminding her of those loving years when he was near. His wide, straight shoulders tensed up as if readying himself for any verbal or physical attack—as if readying himself to take her in his arms and protect her from all harm.

Leaning back in the chair was a man who had been alone on his ideals and sacrifices—however false and cruel they may be. He was now at the peak of his power, but time had not been totally kind to his aging body. Even the dim light could not hide those deep lines on his face and the weariness that was well hidden behind the icy gaze. Under his expressionless mask, regrets and pride warred with one another; the wounded look became palpable in the empty green pools.

Natsuki wasn't sure if he just could not hide it from his own flesh and blood, or the fact that he was losing the façade as he tried in vain to catch the last glimpse of life in _her_.

It was safe to assume that nothing in his eyes suggested that he was glad to see her here. But all the heartless fronts she was seeing crumbled when he took in a shaky breath, his body flinching a little at the sudden motion.

"Natsuki…"

At the coarse, suppressed whisper, the girl had to close her eyes before tears could find their way out, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. It had been so long since she last heard his voice. It sounded much frailer and a tad older than she imagined while reading those lost letters. It felt forever since she last felt his embrace. Would it still feel the same? Would it save or kill? Her mind surfed through many questions as she inwardly screamed for eternity to stop. Now.

Mr. Kuga quietly stood up and moved towards the exit. Before Natsuki would lose it and call out for him—before he could disappear, his feet came to an abrupt halt. He still would not turn to face her. His head lowering, his shoulders wilted a little as his gloved hand shot up to cover his face, but only briefly, before he perked his chin up again, his arm swinging back down to remain at his side.

"I tried to keep you away from my agenda, Natsuki. It was my intention to keep you out of it… And I never wanted to… I never wanted to hurt your mother…" he spoke softly, but firmly in his stance.

At the mention of her mother, Natsuki's body froze. Her hand over Shizuru's shoulder stiffened. By now, she noted that Shizuru had been awake all this time, staring at nothing in particular, quietly listening.

"I was forced to take her life before she would succumb to tortures that you went through. I rather had her killed than having them use her as hostage. But, Natsuki, I never wanted you in any of this because if Ira should fail… If we should fail, you'll still be safe… I can and will hurt anyone, but not you…" And his gentle, but confident voice reduced into just a low whisper at the last words. "I am so sorry…"

Natsuki couldn't tell when he left, but everything around her felt meaningless as his words kept echoing in her head.

Shizuru felt a stab in her heart when Natsuki's hand retracted from her. She slowly sat up, reaching for the dark-haired girl, but was taken aback when the girl backed away from her touch.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered, looking down, "I… I knew you'd be mad at me for bringing you here, but—"

"Where are Suzushiro and Ms. Steinberg? Did you hurt them?"

Shizuru paused, her gaze dejected, unable to believe what Natsuki had just asked.

Her face void of any emotion, Natsuki briefly looked over shoulder to the taller girl. "You're so much like him sometimes… your cold, calculating ways… and his…"

Ignoring all the physical and inner pain, Shizuru got up from the bed, adjusting her cloak. "I have no idea whether Haruka and Ms. Steinberg are still alive. I fought them and left them in the middle of nowhere…" She carefully delivered the information in an equally emotionless tone, only to protect herself from more pain Natsuki's accusation could have caused her. She opted to tell only what Natsuki wanted to hear. She'd take the blame and all of the girl's anger, if she could.

When Natsuki looked away, Shizuru turned and strode towards the exit.

"What about Nao-san? Is she here? What did you do to her?" Natsuki urgently asked.

Shizuru stopped at the questions, slightly winded. Suddenly, she was proclaimed as one of Natsuki's captors—the very people who destroyed her loved ones. After all that she had done, Natsuki would not accept her. After all that they had gone through together, there would always be that gap between them.

A small smile crept up on Shizuru's face as she spoke. "Of course, she's here. She's one of us… You're one of us, Nat—" Shizuru halted when Natsuki snatched the bottles of pills on the small desk next to the bed and threw them to her feet.

Without a word, Shizuru took her attention away from the scattered bottles around her feet and exited.

As soon as the taller girl left, Natsuki buried her face in her palms, breathing hard as her heart pounded furiously in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to condemn Shizuru for everything that had happened, but she just didn't know where to put the blame. Her father had killed for her, and Shizuru had proved to be the same. She despised the very blood running through Ira's veins, and it angered her that she couldn't bring herself to bleed Shizuru dry from all sins.

At last, this was what Principal Kruger had intended for her. It was here and now that she must choose her own path. She had been freed from all obligations, but the freedom she possessed now scared her more than ever. Her resolutions—her beliefs were deterred. It was always this or the other end of the spectrum. Hate or love. But as she grew older, she wasn't confident if she could walk in the middle and keep her sanity at the same time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pulling the hood over her head, Shizuru hugged herself as she struggled to walk back to her quarter. The pain of her injuries intensified as her body refused to cooperate. She had to stop and lean against a tent along the way, trying to catch her breath. She attempted to straighten herself up as a few soldiers marched past by. They glanced at her, in awe, but mostly fear.

_Did Natsuki feel that way, too…?_

"You've done the right thing, Shizuru."

Shizuru didn't look up at the voice. Her headache worsened at the familiar words that had imprinted in her mind for years. Before her knees would give away, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and held her up, with much effort since her body was falling completely.

Safe in Mr. Kuga's arms, Shizuru jadedly blinked a few times at the weird, empty feeling as she couldn't feel her legs now.

"I told you to rest," he said softly, shaking his head.

Even at this moment, Shizuru could not even toy with the idea of pushing him away. He had taken advantage of her vulnerability. He saved her from slavery, only to put her under a more glorified form. Now, she was bounded to his life—his wicked soul. There wasn't really any point to refuse him, was there? After all, he was the only one who always stood by her whenever the world rejected her.

"Natsuki will understand one day. She will come to accept us as heroes. You must gain her love, Shizuru. You cannot give up."

In a way, Shizuru already did renounce. But she had a smile on her face—the kind of foolish smile one had when they wanted to dream of what was impossible.

Mr. Kuga also harbored a smile in the dark, the poised and elegant one. He embraced the girl tightly, rubbing her head. "For I am Ira, Shizuru, my blood also runs in hers. Ah yes, she will come to save us all…"


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

In his gray coat and hat, Kuga Hideaki rushed under the canopy to avoid the sudden downpour. Windbloom was set in catastrophe that night, polices and national security guards flocked all over the street. The castle was under attack, but an ordinary citizen like Hideaki had something much more important on his mind.

He looked up at the reddish sky, catching the glimpse of smoke rocketing from the top of the castle southward. His hand trembled as he wiped the raindrops from his tired face, barely suppressing the sigh of exhaustion as he had been out and about from place to place for the past week nonstop. His other hand clutched the cell phone in his pocket. He hadn't answered any of the calls from his wife. He hadn't had the time to sit back and relax. He was on the verge of going mad.

'I'm rather worried, Mr. Kuga. Adriana went into shock last night. It seems her body is rejecting the implant.'

For the first time in years, Hideaki was reminded how fear felt—how old he had grown. Adriana Graham, his first child-in-care, had undergone several surgeries to alter her identity. Precisely, to become a cyborg. Though it was voluntary on the girl's part, Hideaki felt very vulnerable at this moment, realizing how attached to her he had become, yet she was supposed to be only an instrument to use and dispose. Suddenly, he was very aware of how fragile his resolution was.

All of this, Hideaki could never confide in anyone. Not even his wife. But how far he had to go to search for the one? The one Child of Darkness who could bear the Sword of Destiny. For Great Strength and Divine Will could not be altered, but Fate was, it was the only sword a Child of Darkness could venture at.

His hands dropped to his knees as he bent to let himself take in some air. The secret meetings he had with several doctors today had finally worn him out. All he could think right now was to keep Adriana alive…

_And usable, at that…_

Hideaki's right hand shot up and slapped his own face before he could stop himself. A low growl escaped through his gritted teeth, disgusted and bewildered at his own thought.

However, a familiar aura caught his senses and interrupted all thoughts that were storming his mind. It was the same sensation whenever he looked himself in the mirror, watching every inch of his skin crawl with power. It was the very presence of a damned soul that he knew too well for it perfectly reflected his own.

Breathing as softly as he could for fear of scaring the presence away, Hideaki took a few slow, uncertain steps towards the alleyway to his left.

Standing by a dumpster, leaning against the wall and hiding in the shadow, was a young boy in ragged clothes. After a few moments of watching carefully, the delicate limbs and facial features proved him wrong. It was a homeless girl holding a loaf of bread she had just stolen.

"Could this be… the chosen one…?" he murmured to himself.

The moment the widened, crimson eyes glanced up at him, hope filled his lost soul again, and he blindly followed the dark path of no return.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a foggy morning like it had been for months. Standing tall over the top of the tree-dense hill, Yukino watched the city of Red Angels burn to ashes. A binocular in one hand, she was robed in leather garments and muddy, black boots, an Aires ground force uniform she stole from a dead solider along the border. Funnily, she felt patriotic all the more in this uniform of her motherland. She had never felt prouder in the uniform of those who betrayed her country.

However, all through the courage flooding within her heart, there was no army behind her. Everyone had abandoned, or rather driven, from their homes all because of Kuga Hideaki chose his path, and no one was willing to sacrifice themselves to stop him.

"Coffee?" a gentle voice came from her right.

Yukino, as usual, only extended her hand to receive the cup without looking at Sergey. Her pose was still poised with grace that had been taught to her since she was a child. She offered a small nod to acknowledge him in grateful gesture.

"It's the last jar we have left," Sergey said, smiling at the soft brew of coffee in his hand. Midori had been generous enough to leave them some food supplies. Either the two would outlive the supplies, or die and leave them rotten.

Yukino sipped the hot drink and walked back to the tent. She sat down in front of the small bonfire, one hand unconsciously tracing over the pistol in the holster to the right of her waist. Such a small, inadequate weapon when she was about to hunt down the villain of the world. Against the converted army of Aires, her own country, and the Saints of Ira, Yukino was armed with a few rifles, dozens cartridges of ammunition and a suicidal intent.

For the love of God, Yukino had a hard time picturing her mother's face if the woman were to see her in this state. Now was probably not the best time to ponder, but her mind kept losing its control. If her mother would ever know that she was still alive, or if she would be able to pick up her body afterwards.

_If I'd ever see Haruka-chan again…_

Sitting down beside her, Sergey gripped the cup in his hands, studying the loneliness in her eyes. For the past month, he had taught her many things, survival tips and combat skills. Though he was more than eager to have someone joining him in this quest, he also empathized with her as he rarely met a teenage girl of Yukino's prestigious background with so much suffering. He was troubled even more to know that their fate would likely not be of victorious one. Sometimes, on one of those sad days, he wondered what he had done to bring this girl along with him.

"Yukino-chan…"

"Please, I know what you're thinking," Yukino said, looking up at him with understanding. "I chose my path and I have no intention to back out now."

Sergey grimly shook his head. "This will probably be the last battle for me. But for someone like me, it doesn't really matter. I lost everything, everyone I've ever loved, but you can walk away from this. You still have your mother and a future. When this war is over, you'd be glad to walk way now."

"You sounds so diplomatic all of a sudden, Sergey-san. Now I'm really afraid that this cup of coffee would really be our last," Yukino said with a faint smile.

"I only want—"

"Even though we could see the whole city from here, it isn't the best place to get a clear shot at them. Kuga Hideaki could be in any vehicle, passing by unnoticed." Yukino looked down to the fallen city once more. "If this were a good spot, they'd send men to check before the master would cross the border himself. They'd find us here. It's useless."

Sergey only chuckled. Although he had doubts with Yukino's fighting skills, he was more than pleased to see that she was picking up his teachings rather fast. He let out a whitewashed smile when it seemed that the girl would not budge from the mission.

"Yes, they'd secure the route before Hideaki would cross the border. It's almost impossible to track him down in the middle of the platoons. Even if we spot an Ira in the march, it doesn't mean that the master would be nearby since there are remaining ten of them. But this spot would be left unexamined, Yukino-chan, because like you said, you cannot have a clear shot at them… I'd like you to remain here—"

In one fluid move, Yukino stood up, pulling her pistol out of the holster and aiming right in his face.

_Click!_

Sergey involuntarily flinched at the sound of the trigger, coffee spilling onto his lap. Fortunately, Yukino didn't actually load the gun.

"I'm not a soldier, but I'd never withdraw like the others did."

In a moment of silence, Sergey let out a heavy sigh and then squinted at the view of Red Angels, nodding solemnly. "Very well then." Putting the coffee cup down, he stood up and pointed to the main road that was partially hidden behind debris and buildings, fire and smoke.

"Ira's army consists of troops from several nations defeated in the north. They are huge in number, but anarchic in discipline and guidance. It was one of the reasons Chie failed to repress Midori's much smaller army. She wasn't experienced enough to control such an army of many nationalities. Language barriers and cultural differences, she lost several troops only because she didn't learn her mistakes. Well, honestly, I didn't think she cared who'd live or die. Ira was the only thing mattered to her."

"You seem to know her well," Yukino said, watching him as he turned the other way. Was he hiding his contempt or a tear?

"I was her mentor long ago…" Sergey smiled dryly. "Now, Yukino-chan, we'll take advantage of their disarray troops. Midori left some explosive devices for us, and I'll plant them along the road. It should distract them for some times. We'll then disguise ourselves as one of the wounded soldiers. Aires soldiers will recognize you, so you'll have to pretend to be disfigured with bandages wrapped around your face. I'll make sure that no one touches you…"

Yukino watched him, momentarily forgetting to breathe. The masquerade plan seemed far-fetch to say the least. Even Midori's set up to have Nina assassinate Chie was botched and had Nina killed in the end.

"But if they catch us, they will torture and kill us both. This is the revenge you're asking for."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In her white cloak, Natsuki trekked deeper into the camp site, passing many soldiers and guards. Three women in black in front of her occasionally glanced over their shoulders, their expressions unreadable as they put up a smile at all time. They hadn't spoken much except informing her about supper and politely asking her to follow.

For the past several days, things were unusually quiet for a war-torn place like this. There were no more bombings. No more planes falling from the sky. No more screaming or endless sounds of rushing footsteps. Natsuki was able to get proper rest, though the wound on her leg was still tender. Considering the speedy recovery, she wondered if her father helped healing the injury. In the deepest slumber, she could smell him. In the darkest dream, she felt his invisible presence so near, reaching for her and engulfing her whole.

Natsuki faltered in her step a little. Just how powerful Ira really was? It was the perfect weapon to consume the weakest minds. Enemies and allies alike?

Cautiously, Natsuki studied the three Saints of Ira: Claudia, Esther and Felipa. Tall and lean, the three of them were in their late twenties, several years older than Nao. Claudia sported dark, curly hair, while Esther's was shoulder length and auburn. Felipa had a nice shade of strawberry blonde, and her face was a little rounder than the other two. As Natsuki had observed, the trio had been close-knit. They must have been of same age and resided in Kuga mansion in the same period.

_Did they willingly surrender to Ira or had the power gradually consumed their minds?_

What bothered Natsuki the most though was their eyes. Even if the moments were fleeting, she'd caught a few glimpses of their eyes; they were darkened shades of their original colors. Paleness of their skin revealed the blue and black veins on the back of their exposed hands. Reddened fingertips and filthy nails gave out the unnaturally translucent look of their flesh. Their presence though felt empty that even the sound of their footsteps was very fainting.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed in distress, realizing that, in time, Shizuru was apt to become like those three in front of her: shallow beings with no more meaning to life than to act as the master's puppets.

After their brawl that day, the chestnut-haired girl never visited her again, and as much as Natsuki wanted to get out of bed to find Shizuru, she had not the heart to do it. She should not love Shizuru as she could not forgive the murderer of her mother.

"We're here," the three spoke. Their words pulled Natsuki out of her thought.

What presented before her was a large open area, surrounded by ten-foot-high vine fences. Several dozens rows of colorful flowers were neatly arranged along the fences, the vibrant colors giving sharp contrast to the black sky in the backdrop. A long, wooden table stood in the middle, prepared with twelve wooden chairs with tall backrest. Nine strong swords of no extraordinary magnificence were hung over the hook behind each of the backrest. Only three chairs were voided of an equipped weapon: two were among the Saints of Ira, and the other was at the head of the table.

The wind was a bit chilly for her liking, but the participants at the table seemed too jovial and engrossed in their conversations to notice.

"You're here! You surely took your sweet time, eh? We almost start without you." A small woman in her mid-twenties rose from her chair to greet Natsuki. She smiled when the dark-haired girl tried to hide her puzzlement. It was the first time they had seen each other face to face.

"My name is Yumemiya Arika. Please, join us." Arika then gestured to the empty seat near the head of the table, one that offered no weapon, of course.

Natsuki hesitated for a moment to see Shizuru occupying the seat next to her designated one, but the taller girl didn't seem to notice her presence just yet. Shizuru was preoccupied with the wine cup in her hand, studying the crimson liquid swirling inside.

Natsuki mentally smacked herself for the sudden tension building up in her chest.

Aside from Arika, the other Saints did not pay her much attention. To take a seat among them, it was as if she was no stranger to them. They all had lived in her home for a certain amount of time and knew her childhood years, and some, even before she was born. Ironically, they were as good as a family.

All Natsuki had to do now was to act normal, though not entirely conceding to them as not to stir their suspicion. If Shizuru knew her at all, the girl would have guessed by now that she would plan an escape. Sooner or later.

As calmly as possible, Natsuki propped herself on the chair, a guard promptly serving her wine. Strangely, the wind seemed to soften now, allowing her to catch and enjoy the soft odor of the flowers around them. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Shizuru was still playing with the said cup, almost excluded from the circle. Though Shizuru was an Ira, she was still young in her serving time, and the only person of her age was Akane.

"I sent them half an hour ago. Where is that woman!" A young woman in short brown hair blurted out, earning glances from her sisters.

"Now, look who's talking? It's your fault, Sasha. You could have left her to die at the First District. Why did you have to drag that lame dog back here with us? She despises us," Felipa hissed. Claudia and Esther only nodded in support.

"She used to be sweet." Sasha sat small in her chair, and then retorted to the thin girl next to her. "Right, Hannah? Nao-san was sort of cool."

From what Natsuki observed, Sasha had to be one of the youngest Ira at the table. The girl was only a few years older than Natsuki, whilst Hannah looked to be a year or two older than Sasha. The only other two Ira Natsuki hadn't yet known their names were the one next to Shizuru and the deadly quiet brunette next to Hannah.

Taking in the information, Natsuki suppressed the fiery tears welling up inside her. These people were a part of her memories—her life. They knew her in the past. They were raised by her father and grew up in her mother's home. But they were all her enemies now.

After a quick scanning around the table, Natsuki's gaze dropped to Shizuru's gloved hands, startled to see them trembling.

Behind the chestnut tresses, Shizuru could barely hide the fatigue in her reddened eyes, looking paler and worse off than when they last saw each other. Shizuru had suffered several wounds at the hand of the First District, and Natsuki felt a pang of guilt that she wasn't brave enough to confront the girl after that day.

But it wasn't bravery she lacked. To see Shizuru—to see the one she loved falter—didn't require courage, but madness. Natsuki wanted some times to sort out her thinking to avoid making another rash mistake again.

Inwardly thankful for the others' noisy chats, Natsuki took in a deep breath and grabbed the gloved hand. She couldn't help it even if the others were looking. The Saints still carried on their conversations, smooth in their coherent words, but she knew she was a prisoner here, more or less, and they were _watching_.

Natsuki bent closer. "Shi… Shizuru… I know you must be upset about that night—"

"You were late. I was worried if you were well enough for a dinner outdoor." Shizuru interrupted with a discreet smile. The smile and the tone of voice were as caring as ever, but the crimson gaze now lacked its usual gentleness.

_Shallow…So shallow…_

Involuntarily, Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand tighter. "Did you get some good rest? How are your wounds? You look very awful. God, you're cold," she muttered, heatedly caressing the girl's arms.

"I'm fine… Thank you for asking…"

Natsuki's heart ached when Shizuru's last words trailed off in uncertainty.

"Well, Natsuki, even if she isn't as skilled as you are in healing spell, she has had our helps." Her father's jolly voice rang behind her, causing her to jump a little. He had been watching all along, but there wasn't anything he didn't know.

_Was there…?_

At once, the Saints of Ira stood up to welcome their master, but it didn't appear as formal as Natsuki expected. Kuga Hideaki walked around the table, occasionally patting on his children's shoulders, hugging them and chatting with them. All the while, the Saints resumed their previous conversations, some ordering more wine.

Hideaki sat himself at the head of the table, the spot without weapon, gesturing for the men to serve the foods right away. As far as Natsuki knew, her father looked almost too happy to see his children dinning together. The comfortable, light gray suit he was wearing, the casual brush on his nose as he talked, and the laughter he brought to the table.

Natsuki couldn't quite believe her eyes to see Ira in this fashion. They were very much flesh and blood, only equipped with different agenda than the rest of the world and driven by their limitless ambition. They could be anyone walking down the street, gone unnoticed. They could be a lost child of a hero, deserving a tear shed over their misleading life.

And when they laughed, it reminded Natsuki of the old days in the Kuga mansion. She was so young back then, always surrounded by her adopted sisters and maids. Though her memories of those times weren't utterly vivid, she recalled the echoing laughter and giggly chats in the hallways during the night. During her father's absence, he'd have the adopted girls taking turn to read her stories before going to bed. Her father punished them for waking up late by making them work in the garden with the labors, or made them cook a splendid meal for everyone in the mansion as a lesser penalty.

On one special occasion, Natsuki remembered a red-haired teenager, who was about six or seven years older than she was, teaching her how to paint. Her first painting was of her mother. It looked so hideously disfigured that it earned her mother's charming laugh and Nao Zhang's smirk.

Natsuki bit her lips, killing the smile that was about to appear on her lips. She couldn't let herself be taken away by the illusion presented before her. She had to believe that these people wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she showed them any sign of resistance—if she should be in their way. This very garden wasn't the same as the one in her home. It was a battlefield masked under the flower's prettiness. The black sky above was the evidence, the sight she had briefly overlooked.

Yet, Shizuru remained rather quiet throughout the cheery gathering, offering occasional smiles whenever she was pulled into a conversation. Natsuki was wrong then for it wasn't Shizuru who was being excluded, but the girl did it herself. She couldn't think of a reason why Shizuru would resist Ira now that she had no heart to break from them. Had Shizuru considered leaving Ira, if she could?

The hope in Natsuki's heart had all but put to a halt when a blonde woman next to Shizuru reached for the girl's hand, Shizuru clutching it back.

"I'll help you pray. You'll be all right," the blonde said, in which Shizuru only nodded a little as if fearing that Natsuki would catch their little exchange.

"The food is all right for you, Natsuki-chan? This is the best of Remus! If nothing else, we should savor their cuisine. It has to be the best in the world," Arika said, waving her fork around as she chewed the sliced meat. The woman was sitting opposite to Natsuki, and to Mr. Kuga's right.

Natsuki tried to take her eyes off the blonde's hand on Shizuru's, and nodded at Arika. She wasn't sure what repulsed her more: the bonding between _that_ Ira and Shizuru, or Arika's careless remark. She took a sip of wine and looked to Arika's right: the last vacant seat, also without a sword.

Her father was fast to catch it.

"Did somebody check up on her?" Hideaki asked, casually gesturing at the empty spot.

"They're bringing her here as we speak, sir."

Hideaki glanced at Arika at the usage of 'sir', and then shook his head. "Drop it." Indeed, the more quiet children always addressed him in such a formal way, but not the playful one like Arika.

"I guess she's just being annoying—Uh—late as usual," Arika continued, giggling.

"Something never changes, Arika-san. You're still as despicable as I've always remembered."

Natsuki's head shot up as Nao was brought into the garden by two guards. Her heart beat faster in delight to see her ally appear alive and well after all. She had predicted that Ira might have tortured Nao in prison. Although the redhead's hands were free from any kind of bondage, Natsuki was fairly certain that no foul play could bring anything good in presence of nine other Saints.

"Be seated, Nao. We grow tired of waiting for you," Hideaki said, gesturing lightly as if reprimanding a youngster. It must have been a habit he harbored with this rebellious redhead since early years. Ironically, at this moment, he looked as though a father who could forgive any horrid acts his child had committed.

Nao unceremoniously sank down on the chair, lazily sighing and stretching her arms forwards on the table. For a split second, Natsuki caught the gruesome, reddened marks around the woman's wrists, and she couldn't quite imagine what other wounds Nao might have hidden underneath her black cloak. Ira didn't make it easy for the redhead after all.

"Wow, this place looks nice," Nao remarked, looking around.

"It used to be a public garden, Nao-san. Chie-san decided to keep it, and thank God for that. We so don't want to dine in our boring tents everyday," Sasha said, her eyes widening in agreement.

"That was very thoughtful of her," Hideaki muttered, keeping his gaze down on the plate.

Arika glanced from her master's grim expression to the blonde next to Shizuru, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Eh, Erstin-chan, tell Natsuki-chan who Chie-san was. Come on! She ought to know more about us!"

_Erstin… Erstin… Erstin…_

Natsuki froze upon hearing the name of the woman who was holding Shizuru's hand. Her mind went blank. Her throat dry and her lips parched.

_The murderer… Murderer… Murderer…_

"Commander Chie was the bravest fighter we had ever had. She won several battles until her troops reached the border of Remus months ago. Her attempts to cross to Florence were hindered by the traitor, Nina Wang, a wife of Sergey Wang, whom you, Natsuki, freed from the underground prison in Kuga mansion."

Natsuki inwardly screamed at the first name calling. Her fists clenched, and she had no intention to hide it from her father. The murderer had no right to speak her name. The murderer had no right to sit and breathe—

"Last we know of Sergey, he joined the Army of Caligo. He used to work very closely with Mr. Kuga for many years and admittedly bested Commander Chie in battle because he was the one honing her combat skills even after Garderobe years. The Commander was poisoned by his wife, and her body has not yet been found. In fact, we are all here because Commander Chie couldn't bring us across the border… Thanks to you, Nats—"

"Enough history lecture. As always, Erstin, you bore me to tears," Nao cut short Erstin's attempt to break Natsuki. She flicked her gaze down at Erstin's hand that was still holding Shizuru's.

"I see you're still struggling with healing spell, my kouhai. I always knew you are overrated," Nao said, smirking at Shizuru, who only lifted her deadly gaze to meet hers. "Whoa, don't give me that look. I bet they can only help you so much. Look at you. You won't make it across the border. Mark my word."

"Your dinner is ready, Nao. Can we resume our meals, please?" Hideaki sighed.

Natsuki's attention was swayed from her trains of thought and came to register what Nao had meant. She turned to stare at Shizuru, her lips trembling. Was Shizuru suffering severe injuries she didn't know about? Shizuru was well enough to stay up and took care of her during those days, wasn't she?

Shizuru's eyes narrowed in contempt as she shook her head in response to Natsuki. "Don't listen to her. She only talks rubbish."

"Watch it, Shizuru." Hideaki's paternal warning caused Natsuki's head to snap. She could only stare at her father, utterly lost. Who were these people? They made her sit at the same table with the woman who murdered her mother. Their causal mockery was of usual rival siblings, but they wouldn't bat an eyelid maiming each other. They were enjoying their exquisite wine, dinning great food in a beautiful garden in the middle of a battlefield.

Hideaki studied his daughter intently, his fingers gracing along the smooth surface of his wine cup. Natsuki paused when she caught sight of the boiling crimson liquid in the container as his hand cupped it. She looked up at him, chill running down her spine at his smile.

"Shizuru was injected with a deadly poison. They tried, but it's not a miracle that she's still alive. It's our power that has saved her," Hideaki explained.

_In the control room of the First District, Cardinal Sakomizu rubbed his bearded chin. 'Sometimes they just don't die… Well, if we try hard enough.'_

Her body tensed upon realization of what went on before the late Cardinal allowed her to enter the chamber. She was to execute the prisoner they had failed to do it themselves. She glanced at Shizuru, catching the girl quickly looking down.

Hideaki sipped his wine and licked his lips. "Shizuru is still recovering, and you were injured. I decided to delay our crossing the border until you both are well again. Unfortunately, all were to blame on the people of the government you worked for."

_The government I worked for? _

Natsuki just listened, while her mind raced to comprehend what her father was accusing her of.

"But she'll be all right, Natsuki. She's regaining her strength nicely. She'll be all right as long as she remains with us."

The tender tone didn't quite coincide with the message he sent. Natsuki sat stoic in her pose as if counting the seconds before the monster would tear that smile off its face and reveal its true self.

Hideaki clutched his daughter's hand, his gaze full of warmth. "Stay with us."

The rest of the supper went by like a haze. Natsuki could neither remember what else was said nor could she taste the exquisite wine. One by one, the Saints left the table. Nao, as she had come, was taken away by the guards. Her father discreetly exited, leaving her and Shizuru alone at the table.

However, the silent Ira still lingered by the entrance of the garden, and Natsuki realized that the brunette was in fact ordered to stay behind and watch them. Though Shizuru was given a common sword as well, she was in no condition to fight at all.

After a long moment, Natsuki braced herself against the cold wind and painful truth. "I don't know why it hurts," she mumbled, turning to her quiet lover. But Shizuru only closed her eyes in resignation.

"It hurts so much because I can't see a way out. Not at all. It pains me just to admit it. I don't even know where to begin." It took Natsuki every ounce of strength to breathe those words out, her voice shaken but loud enough to force out the ache in her heart. She just hoped that Shizuru could feel it, too, because no one else had ever touched her as deeply as Shizuru did.

Shizuru opened her eyes again to find herself in tears as well. Arms across her chest, she glared sideway to the Ira by the entrance. "You have to leave, Natsuki, before he makes you one of us," she whispered.

Her gaze never lost its determination as Natsuki spoke. "If Alya meant anything, you should know that I would never leave without you."

Heedless of the guarding Ira, Shizuru engulfed Natsuki with a sudden embrace, her voice softened in a plea. "That's exactly what he always wanted. Did you actually think he would let you go? Garderobe is his enemy. You're his daughter and will always be. Because you only warmed up to me back then, he needed me to lure you in. Our friendship… Love… One way or another. He saw it through that all of this would make you stay, but I'll prove him wrong, Natsuki. You have to leave."

Natsuki tightened her arms around Shizuru's waist, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. Her shoulders were slacking, lacking her usual stamina as her clenched fists began to loosen.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care for his schemes, or anybody's ambition. If this world will fall apart or if I'll ever get Numen back. All I want to know now is what _you_ want, Shizuru…" Natsuki braved herself with a smile. "I need to know what you have always wanted… if we want the same thing…"

Shizuru stopped at the plea. Slowly, she backed up a little to get a view of Natsuki's face, gazing into the eyes that had defined innocence and virtue for her, and she felt she was reborn again, given another chance to seek the truth. She found herself speechless at this moment of honesty that she might never have the chance to share with Natsuki again.

Even though night never felt safe, Shizuru, like everyone else, was no stranger to foolish daydreaming. Every once in a great while, when she momentarily forgot the pain or anger, she'd lose her thoughts to what she longed for—the life she dreamt of. Being here now, she found it amusing that she too had a dream even though she felt she had grown frail beyond her time.

Breathing in deeply, Shizuru relaxed in the strong embrace, lost in the vast garden and the pair of warm eyes. Her voice came reluctantly in the sudden realization of her own dream.

"I… I often wondered what it'd be like to grow old with you…"

There was a moment of silence between them. Even if the night wind was so cold, Natsuki couldn't have felt it now. For all those times together, she hardly ever realized how far they had come. Feelings could have passed unspoken. She almost missed it. She almost did.

Shizuru gently graced a finger over Natsuki's soft cheek, her fingertip sensing the tremble from Natsuki's body. She kept her voice even lower as she said, "Take my sword. There's only Karina with us now. She's an experienced fighter, but isn't as skilled as Arika or the older ones. We both could try and take her down. I'm the Fatum bearer. I'm their only hope, so don't worry about me."

Natsuki adamantly shook her head, her eyes narrowing in anger. "I said—"

"No. No, listen to me. Sooner or later, I _will_ become 'them'. You wouldn't know… You wouldn't love this person anymore."

Natsuki stayed firmly in her pose, but was quick to grab Shizuru's hand before it left her face, holding it tightly in place. Her gaze steady, her voice assured. "I don't give a damn, Shizuru. If I'd have only one day to love you, I'd take it. I'd take all I could."

Dumbstruck, Shizuru opened her mouth, but failed to deliver any protest. She had underestimated Natsuki's feelings. For all the years that she befriended loneliness, she had only truly begun to see the light in the dark tonight. Natsuki could be right; they should cherish their moments together no matter how short the time might be.

In a rush, Shizuru pulled the younger girl closer, Natsuki throwing her arms over her shoulders. They took a long moment to feel each other's warmth before closing in and meeting the lips they had hungered for.

In the dark, Natsuki could hear a faint whisper whirling in her head. The voice sounded heavenly and the words melodic, but the wind had died down and the touch in her grip unreal.

"I love you, Natsuki. I always have."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Night had crept in, and Yukino only knew it when the tiny, pinkish stripes at the horizon, where Windbloom was, faded into blackness like the sky above her. On top of the hill, she had been waiting for Sergey to return from planting bombs along the route. They would spend another night here as it was too dangerous to remain in the city. Bandits and thieves were roaming loose and around the whole northern region of Florence now that the Army of Caligo had withdrawn.

Pulling the blanket closer to her body, Yukino had a tight grip on her pistol, on guard if any intruder should happen to find her here. It was different when Midori's troops were still here. She served as nurse and taking care of the children who had lost their parents in war, but now she was all alone against a deserted city and outlaws.

Sergey had gone the whole day. She had no idea if he was still alive out there, and if she would be left here, watching Ira marching pass by unharmed.

Then a sound of wood cracking behind her sent her to her feet. She spun around, throwing the blanket away and aiming her gun into the darkness ahead of her. The foreign sound kept nearing, and she took a few steps back, panting in fright.

"Who is it! Show yourself or I'll shoot!" Yukino shouted.

The figure then slowly came out from behind a tree, two hands up in the air. "I mean you no harm. Please put the gun away."

"Who—who are you!" Yukino still held her gun at the intruder, and she was perplexed to see a young man in a familiar black cloak. From the gray uniform he was wearing underneath, she recalled similarity to Midori's. "A Knight of Caligo?"

"You must be a runaway Aires solider. Why am I not surprised?" Kansaki's calm voice hid no disdain for the dishonored army, who readied themselves at the feet of the master of Ira.

Yukino inwardly grunted at the notion. "Even so, I will be the last Aires soldier fighting."

Kansaki stepped closer to the girl, uncaring of the gun pointing at him. The serene expression on his face was then replaced by recognition. "Yukino Chrysant? What on earth…"

Yukino hurriedly backed away, keeping their distance.

Kansaki promptly stopped, his tone becoming lighter now. "Please do not be afraid. I am Kansaki Reito, the First Knight under the command of Count Kazu Krawcyzk. We've met at the castle of Ventulus. We held a dance ball in celebration of the arrival of the two sword bearers, Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru. Do you remember me?"

"Oh… Oh, God… It is you…" Yukino breathed as she got a clear view of his face, lowering her pistol in relief.

"What are you doing here alone in the wild? It is very dangerous with bandits roaming around. I've encountered several of them already." Kansaki glanced around the area in caution.

"What—what about you? Midori-san told me that you went into Remus to retrieve that woman's body." Yukino still couldn't utter the name of the person who gunned down her father. She would have volunteered for the job to infiltrate Ira herself, if she could.

"I already sent a word to Midori that the Commander and the maid—"

"Midori-san didn't believe you…" Yukino stared into his hazel eyes, but he still remained calm. "Is this why you didn't return when she called for you? You disappeared, and we thought you might have joined… that you…"

"Why did you lower your gun then?" Kansaki simply asked.

"Because Midori-san trusted you, and she refrained from ordering death warrant on you… At least, not yet."

Kansaki sighed. "I can safely tell you now that your enemy is dead. She was in no condition to live for more than days or a week the last time I saw her. If this is why you're still here, please forget it and go back to Windbloom. You do not belong in this filthy place." But he was taken aback by the determination in the eyes of a once weak girl he remembered.

Smiling, Yukino shook her head. "Not only my father, but for my country as well… At first, it was only on personal level to me, but I've learned later on that while my countrymen deserted their pride, I must be the one to open their eyes. It was what my father did in the past. I cannot forgive the people who robbed my nation of its dignity and innocent lives."

In the dim light from the small bonfire, Kansaki watched the girl's face shine in hope, something he rarely saw in time of desperation. But the moment only lasted for a few seconds before he rapidly put himself in front of Yukino and pulled out his duckfoot pistol, pointing into the dark.

Yukino readied her weapon at once.

_Bandits!_

"While it is honorable to be courageous, Chrysant, the greatest strength you'll ever have is to forgive."

Yukino's eyes widened at the familiar voice coming from the darkness. It wasn't Sergey's, but of someone she had known rather well in the past. The gentle, yet commanding voice of her strict teacher, Yukariko Steinberg.

"Ms. Steinberg!" Yukino rushed from behind the knight and tried to see in the dark, only to stop short at three figures emerging from the shadows of the trees. Sergey and Ms. Steinberg were marching her way, a blonde figure trailing not far behind.

"Look who I've met in the city," Sergey said, beaming.

Yukino forgot to breathe for a moment when Haruka ungracefully stalked from behind the smiling teacher. Was she dreaming? How could it be? Haruka indeed returned safely from Alya. Suzushiro Haruka, the bravest one of all, appeared timid before her, an ordinary-looking, gladious sword in her hand. But she knew it had to be something very special as everything Haruka had done had always been extraordinary in her eyes.

Sergey and Kansaki finally greeted each other with a short hug, enjoying another day to see each other alive.

"Your speed scared me, Yukino." Haruka faked a pout.

Yukino frowned. "You meant'_speech_'_._"

"EH!" Haruka was about to retort, but she was met with a sudden rush of a full-swing embrace from her friend. Their hugs had always been somewhat light and restrained, but Yukino was anything but right now.

After a moment to compose herself, Haruka gently buried her face in the locks of auburn hair, taking in the smell of Yukino she had dearly missed. Her hand clutched Robur tightly, the other firmly wrapped around her friend's waist. She swore that if the black sky should open up this very moment and let everyone see the tears bathing her face, somebody would have to pay for it.

"I'm back…" Haruka muttered through her gritted teeth, swaying her friend in her rough, trembling embrace. "I'm so sorry, Yukino. I'm sorry…" She glanced around to meet the contented eye from her teacher.

"Don't be, Haruka-chan. You have nothing to be sorry for," Yukino said, failing to hide her shaky tone.

"Yes, I do. Many things. I've failed many times." Haruka's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, but she would never fall to her knees. Not when she had already lost several friends, and especially not when she had Yukino safe in her arms again.

"I couldn't save them, Yukino. Akane, Mikoto-sempai… and even that vain Tokiha. They were all lost in Alya, and I could do nothing… And Shizuru… She… she betrayed us…"

Yukino shushed Haruka, pulling the blonde's face down to rest upon her shoulder. It hurt her deeply to learn of those passing, and it ached her even deeper to hear Haruka's heartbreaking tone. Even at this moment, she couldn't look back at their old Garderobe days and comprehended what had led them all to this point.

"Oh, Haruka-chan…"

Haruka quickly straightened herself up, looking straight into Yukino's eyes. "I promise you. I will protect—"

"_I_ will protect you, Suzushiro Haruka. I won't let you down." Both hands cupping Haruka's face, Yukino herself was surprised at her own resolute tone, but it was the surest thing she had ever believed in.

Haruka lifted her hand to touch the smaller girl's cheek, confidently leaning in to feel Yukino's kiss. Her tears touched the other girl's face as a sign of their promise.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

The sun was rising at the horizon, where Windbloom was the only place such privilege could be founded. Here, the last hope of freedom stood.

On this seemingly ordinary day, Principal Kruger paid a visit to the Church of Greenland, which she dutifully visited every Sunday. Warmed in her beige coat, she sat at the last pew with her hands clasped in this quiet church. An old nun walked by to kill the candlelight along both of the hallways. Before God, Cynthia Kruger held neither insignia nor pride. She was just a child, lost in this wild world like everybody else, asking for forgiveness.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Mr. Kuga exited his camp. Striding ahead, he passed a few bodyguards and bonfires before reaching the long, graveled path that separated the camp site into two sections. The path led to the fallen gates of Red Angels and the ruined city behind them. Above the war torn city, the red shades beyond the ruined city of Red Angels, above those rows of mountains in southern Florence, eventually appeared over at the far horizontal line, where his dream would be more sleepless nights and foolish daydreams. All he saw before him was reality beyond God's imagination.

* * *

Yukino whimpered as a hand gently stroked her forehead, stirring her out of the most peaceful slumber she had ever had. What amazed her more than the glimpse of pink shades over the horizon was Haruka's small smile above her. The blonde softly pulled her to sit up, greeting her with a warm cup of water. Looking out over the hill where they both had set up their camp, the two were wrapped with a blanket with the Sword of Robur lyingidly next to Haruka.

"It's time, isn't it?" Yukino asked, her gaze dimming in sadness.

Haruka drew Yukino closer with her arm, leaning her head against the shorter girl's. "Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. I will do everything I can to stop Ira from passing Florence. Windbloom must be left untouched."

Yukino took the words deep within her heart. The moment seemed too good to be true. Haruka was sitting right next to her with a common goal and a love to share. She lifted her head up a little. "Haru—"

"I," Haruka interrupted with a resolute tone of voice. She looked down for a moment in hesitation, but her hand around Yukino never lost its strength. "You know I'm not sophisticated."

"Sophisticated. Wow." Yukino couldn't help but chortle.

Haruka sighed in equal amusement and turned to look into Yukino's eyes. "I might not know how to treat you the way lovers would, but… but there's no one else I'd rather be with." She planted a kiss over Yukino's forehead. "No one else."

* * *

At the dark dawn, the armies began to move into Red Angels**.** Amidst the sounds of singing and drums of victory, hundreds of thousands of soldiers entered the fallen gate between the remains of the two, stony columns of angels. Four-meters-wide in their diameters, the columns had collapsed as a result of the war.

Nao woke up in a cage**. **The rough movement of the two-wheeled, wooden cart had stirred her awake, and it continued to drag her along with the endless rows of soldiers in the parade. Behind her, camps were left empty, and torches were put down. Food and weaponry supplies were already removed from their temporary storages.

"Good morning, Juliet."

Nao paused a little before looking up at the greeting voice. There weren't many people who called her 'Juliet'. As a matter of fact, there was only one person who did.

Nao squinted as she stared up at Yumemiya Arika, riding high on a black horse next to Nao's own cart. There was a small silence between them amidst all the blaring sound of marching and drums. Arika had her brown hair tied to the back of her head, the hood pulled up. The self-righteous Saint was clad in leather armor, ready for battle. As Nao recalled, Arika once had the most stunning eyes**:** clear as the brightest blue sky. But that brilliance had now secreted itselfunder the dark shades of Ira's eyes.

Rubbing her own eyes in fatigue, Nao was the first to break their eye contact. "Well… Morning, I guess," she scoffed.

It had been several years since they last had a decent talk. On order, Nao left Windbloom for Meshk. She became a cunning spy and a deadly assassin in the faraway land, guided by the only light in the dark that was Kuga Hideaki. All that she ever treasured were Ira and her best friend, Arika, whom she wrote letters to on daily basis.

"Can you imagine it? We're here now." As her horse galloped ahead, Arika looked up to her left at the broken, stony column of an angel, its colossal head fallen at its base. "Florence is ours," she declared, her eyes twinkling.

Nao watched Arika, almost amused by the confident smile on the young woman's face. Arika had always been the most cheerful of the bunch, intensely loyal and hardworking. But those traits were now only a shell of what Ira had taken from her: her soul. Those eyes that were watching the fallen head of the angel reminded Nao of no one but Mr. Kuga.

"Is it worth it?" Nao observed the long cracks on the stony head as the march passed. It had not been easy to resist the power of Ira. It had been nothing but strenuous to live on, while knowing full-well of the unbreakable bond that would forever destine her life. But here she was, fighting and losing still.

The childlike smile on Arika's face suddenly disappeared. She straightened herself up, turning to Nao. "You just can't appreciate our efforts. What could ever make you understand? Did you find her? Your mother."

At the notion, the redhead shot her deadly glare up at the brown-haired Ira. Deeply worried, Arika was as furious as Mr. Kuga when Nao abandoned the missions in Meshk, in order to break from Ira and search for her biological mother who was lost in Alya. Arika denounced their friendship then.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard. She didn't make it. So was it worth it, risking your life and crossing into the forbidden realm? You couldn't get us Robur. You couldn't save your mother. You're a nobody, and until the day you die, you'll still be a nobody."

Arika galloped ahead and turned in circle, waving her sword high in the air. "I enter Florence as victor, you as a prisoner! You're wrong!"

Jumping at the bars, Nao snarled as Arika raced away, leaving the redhead to her defeat.

* * *

Standing next to the basin, Natsuki, who was properly dressed in a warm, white cloak, lightly smiled as she tightened the leather belt around Shizuru's waist. Carefully, she tugged the black fabric out a little to leave Shizuru some room to breathe easily; the leather armor was considerably tight and heavy for a girl of Shizuru's slim stature. She gave a few pats over Shizuru's shoulders, amusing herself with the thought of how handsome Shizuru looked this morning with her wavy, chestnut hair tied loosely into a French braid.

As the sound of marching became clearer and clearer, Shizuru reached out to cup Natsuki's cheek. Her intensely dark gaze caused chills to run down Natsuki's spine. The green eyes widened, Natsuki flinched.

But Shizuru wouldn't let go. "Natsuki, don't be afraid of me."

Natsuki stopped before her sub conscience could dictate her to back away. It shamed her that Shizuru could read her thoughts. Her shoulders slumping, Natsuki couldn't help but soften at Shizuru's ghostly caress along her forehead, tracing down her nose to her chin.

Natsuki heatedly clutched Shizuru's hand, breathing over the girl's cold palm. "Avoid using your power, Shizuru. You can't fall any deeper into their trap. Their power will consume you." She stared up to meet the narrowed, crimson eyes. "I don't want to—I can't lose you."

Shizuru offered neither response nor consolation. The girl had a strangely calm smile on her face as she threw the sword in the leather scabbard and flung it over her then headed out, blowing out the candles by the exit of the camp as she passed.

Natsuki followed suit and came out to find Shizuru and Karina already on their black horses, riding away to join the march.

"Natsuki."

At the low, handsome voice, Natsuki snapped around to see a black humvee parking by the camp. Hideaki was in the back seat, while Erstin sat in the front passenger.

"Ride with me. You'll be safe with me."

Natsuki glared the blonde woman, who looked away from her in cool ease. Erstin, though equipped with a sword of her own, had a long, rectangular velvet box on her lap, in which Natsuki knew her holy sword lay.

Looking back at her father, Natsuki reluctantly approached the humvee, pondering upon how certain Kuga Hideaki was of his own power to let her near the Sword of Numen. She gradually got into the vehicle, sitting herselfas far from her father as the backseat would allow.

The humvee waited for three other similar vehicles to drive pass them first before following the march. It blended in as several other humvees trailed along from behind. Before long, Hannah and Sasha joined the line on horseback, hovering in their black coats, guarding their master from a distance.

* * *

At the front of the marching parade, Shizuru eventually joined Claudia, Esther and Felipa. She dully noted that Karina was following her every step. If Karina was here to test her patience and loyalty, her sister wouldn't have much longer before she found out.

Out of duty, Shizuru bowed to greet the three older Saints, who nodded a little in return. Their gazes scrutinized her—piercing through as if they might eventually sense her treacherous intent with enough effort.

"Good morning, Sempai," Shizuru said with a polite tone, leaving some distance between her and Claudia's horse.

"How was your sleep last night? Did you sleep well?" Claudia started, causing the other two Ira to smirk at each another. The trio was really getting on Shizuru's nerve, or was it her unhealthy state that reduced her mental strength?

Shizuru coughed a little as a gust of cold wind hit her, but looked away from the watchful eye of Claudia.

"Natsuki-chan has been very kind to you," Claudia continued, her gaze stern.

"She didn't even want to talk to us," Felipa sulked almost in a childish way.

"She was still just a baby when I last saw her, Fujino.A Cute, adorable baby. Mrs. Kuga was so proud of her daughter. Eh, she's very pretty, isn't she? What a shame. What have you done to her?" Esther grinned, prompting the other two to snicker.

Shizuru only turned a deaf ear to the remarks, keeping her gaze straight ahead. Mr. Kuga had ordered her to join the front squads to lead the army, and she drearily contemplated being stuck here to endure small talk with these three crazy women and a mute maniac behind her for the remainder of the day.

Although Mr. Kuga was more than confident that they would cross Florence and reach Windbloom in a matter of two weeks or so, Shizuru silently dreaded the optimistic prospect. It wasn't because she had been in a war before to get smart all of a sudden. It wasn't because she was paranoid and scared.

It was because she knew Midori.

If those years of agony and tortures inside the juvenile camp taught them anything, it was to fight until death. For the unfortunate children shaped by inhuman cruelty, there wasn't any other way to live.

"You don't speak much, really," Felipa commented, riding next to Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced over her shoulder to Karina, who was keeping an exactly ten-meter distance behind her.

"I've heard about how you defeated Midori at the juvenile camp. You were awesome," Felipa said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Felipa-sempai." Shizuru let out a restrained sigh. Twice, she had failed to put down her archenemy.

"Mr. Kuga also fed us the history between you and her, and how you murdered her only apprentice."

Raising her brows, Shizuru turned to Felipa.

"Tokiha was an ambitious girl. Perhaps, she had it coming." Felipa studied Shizuru's pale face, her smile fading. "I must applaud you for surviving Alya. No one had ever succeeded before you."

"I was able to come back because of my friends. I was not alone in it," Shizuru said firmly, her heart aching at the thought of Haruka.

Felipa looked down for a moment, frowning as if in deep thought. "Will you fight Suzushiro for us?"

"That's honest of you to ask," Shizuru replied, a diplomatic smile on her face.

Silence. Felipa waited for an honest answer.

Shizuru squint her eyes, staring ahead. She had neither the heart to fight her friend, nor would she ever let anyone—anything harm Natsuki.

"That's all right, Fujino. It was unkind of me to ask such a thing. But you have no choice but to follow the order. You know that, don't you?"

If Shizuru detested anything in the world, it'd be a threat. She hated being challenged by a foul mouth. She shot her cold gaze at Felipa, her hands clutching the rope.

"You know full well that Mr. Kuga has Natsuki with him, and he will not take refusal as an answer—"

"Look!"

Felipa's words were cut short by an unexpected shriek from Esther. Everyone stopped and turned to the source of thevoice.

Mouth wide open, Esther had skid her horse to a halt, pointingup and forwards. In silence, all eyes followed. A golden ball appeared in the black plane of sky. Tiny, it shone like a lone star in the dark. The Saints and troops gawked in wonder: was there anything that could penetrate the darkness of Ira?

But Shizuru knew better. She rode fast into the nearest alley as the tiny ball appeared larger and larger by the millisecond, zooming down at the main road and blasting everything in its path.

When the rings finally weakened and died down, the whole area was covered with dust so thick that one could barely see anything at arm's length.

Emerging cautiously from the alley where she had hidden, Shizuru found Claudia, Esther and Felipa, firmly on their feet, their swords readily drawn, on the opposite side of the street. Though they remained unharmed, their eyes were open wide, and the horrifying realization of what had just happened filled their dark gazes with apprehension.

The golden force had crushed the front squads in a blink of an eye, and the nearby buildings were cut in half. Hundreds of soldiers' bodies had been torn into pieces by the blast. Blood flooded the street, splashed all over the walls and the remains of the buildings.

Crawling on her knees, Karina had barely escaped with her life. She covered her mouth at the sight of the shredded bodies mounted around a flipped, blood-soaked truck by the sidewalk.

When the shock began to subside, the remaining soldiers started to retreat further back, machineguns in their shaky grips. Some were shouting for medics in the distance. The soldiers lingered in fear, not daring to run, for they knew that neglecting duty would result in death.

Claudia strode to the middle of the road, followed by Esther and Felipa. The three glared straight ahead, counting every second and waitingfor the aggressor to show.

A sword in her grasp, Shizuru held her breath as the Robur bearer finally materialized from behind the curtain of mist. Her lips curled in confidence, Haruka came forth and tossed a severed head onto the flooded ground before the stunned eyes of the Saints.

"Dear, Lord, that's Motou!" Esther's eyes blazed in angry red. The head belonged to Commander Motou, who had led several troops ahead to secure the route through the city.

"They all must be dead by now. Those reports back to us were fabricated!" Felipa whispered into Claudia's ear.

Her fists clenching, Claudia stared straight at the blonde intruder. "Of course, they were."

"Haruka," Shizuru muttered. As though the bearer of Great Strength had heard her whisper, Haruka turned to look at the entrance of the alley, where Shizuru stood before the bloodied walls. Shizuru couldn't tell if the intense look in Haruka's eyes meant relief or anger to see her alive.

Haruka's gaze dropped to the sword in Shizuru's hand, and then subsequently lifted again to meet crimson eyes.

Then Shizuru had her answer. At once, Haruka drew Robur in circle, sending another aggressive loop vertically at the alley. Shizuru's eyes widened at the sudden attack, and she leapt from her spot, rolling into the building closest to her right for cover.

"Fire!" Claudia ordered, and allthe soldiers promptly aimed to kill.

Esther and Felipa raised their swords, summoning the black clouds above. A series of great lightning bolted down from the sky at Haruka, but the blonde speedily dodged the assault and dove at Shizuru's hiding spot behind a broken wall.

"Holy shit!" said Haruka, panting as she turned to see large, deep craters in the ground where she had stood seconds before.

"Fire at will! Fire!" Claudia shouted.

Haruka covered her ears, crouching as a rocket flew past her head by only a few inches, blasting down the walls behind her.

* * *

Through a shattered window on the fifteenth floor of a half-collapsed, deserted building five hundred meters from ground zero, Ms. Steinberg fired headshots at an alarmingly fast speed.

Being stripped of her robe power during the break-in at the First District did not discourage her one bit. With her skill as a great archer, she quickly eliminated any threat that edged near Haruka. But the plan would not hold up for long. She expertly took Ira soldiers down one by one with not a second to waste, knowing that she needed to change location soon before the they could discover her.

Like the Saints of Ira, Ms. Steinberg's gaze darted around the ground zero. Her lips were moving, chanting the words Kansaki made her memorize to counter Ira's malicious curses**.**

"_Malum et mors ne me vidento, quod invisibilis sum! May evil and death see through me for I am invisible!_" Ms. Steinberg took another solid shot at the enemy below.

* * *

When the golden ball discharged at the frontline of the march, the remainder of the troops immediately skidded to a halt. Hannah and Sasha hurried to their master's humvee and reported the ambush. They assumed that the commotion had been caused by the Robur bearer.

"Master, they're here as we thought." Erstin observed the weary soldiers of several nations panicking at the sudden assaults.

Natsuki's brows came together in worry for Haruka's safety. It was suicidal for her friend to confront the whole army of Ira and its master himself.

Taking his time, Mr. Kuga glanced down at his watch as if the sounds of gunshots and bombing at the front meant nothing. He then stared out the window. "The Robur bearer certainly isn't here alone. Did they think I'd be afraid?"

Glancing at the rear mirror, Natsuki caught Erstin closing her eyes, the blonde's lips moving as if in trance. Seemingly, the Saints of Ira were forging their power together, uniting against Robur's offense.

Natsuki flinched when her father gently placed his hand on her lap. The man looked grim all of a sudden. His face lacked its usual confidence and grace.

"I know what you think of me, Natsuki. Would you believe that I've agonized all these years for not being able to reach out to you? Your mother wouldn't understand, and Cynthia wasn't a friend as she appeared to be. She did everything in her power to keep you away from me."

Looking away in shame, Natsuki remembered, too well every word written in those letters Principal Kruger had kept hidden from her—how her father lamented and yearned to embrace her all this time.

Hideaki let out a heavy sigh. "I will make this world safe and beautiful for you. I'm old now, Natsuki. You are my sole purpose to go on."

Natsuki bit her lips, and her gaze lowered to her feet. She wanted to believe in beautiful ideals like she used to, but all those whom she had trustedonly betrayed her in the end. "If it's really for me, then I ask you to stop all this." She looked up at him, uncertainty filling her eyes.

"Can we go home now?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, his face forlorn at the thought of their _home_. "Be patient, Natsuki. Peace will come when we defeat them."

Natsuki stared hard at him, raising her voice. "Will you release Shizuru when the war is over?"

"Ira connects our souls together, and without it, Shizuru will be lost—"

"You make _slavery_ sound beautiful," Natsuki said, studying his eyes, which were as clear as hers.

Hideaki retracted his hand from her lap and observed her face, his small, proud smile flattering her that Natsuki's brows furrowed at his reaction.

Hideaki cleared his throat and leaned back comfortably in his post. "My blood _is_ her life, and her power connects to mine. We're the perfect alliance."

Natsuki had to close her eyes for a second. A bitter laugh threatened to escape her lips.

"We are slaves of society, of the people. We'll keep peace and guard the innocents from murderers, thieves, and the likes of disgraceful, appalling leaders who prey on their own citizens. We need order, Natsuki. I can provide the people with justice, laws, and protectors. I've done nothing wrong, Natsuki, and one day, when it is peaceful again, people will thank me for ridding the villains of the world."

A soft laugh from Natsuki managed to silence her father for a moment. She looked up at him again with a smile on the corners of her lips. "You're so full of shit."

His facial expression was calm. The non-existent reaction gave her no satisfaction. "I'd be pleased if you'd join us," he said simply.

To emulate her father, Natsuki responded with the same composed silence and stared out the window at the long line of soldiers. Dictated by the cruelty of their leader, they had no choice but to go forward into the hands of their enemy. While someone would win this war, every solider would be lost. But all that mattered to Natsuki now was to make sure that she would not lose Shizuru with them.

* * *

Shizuru braced herself against the dusty wall for a moment, her head reeling from blindly diving and crawling to avoid the assaults from Robur.

"_Ira nullam misericordiam praebet et in aeternitate in inferno suffere!_" Claudia, Esther and Felipa declared in unison, conjuring continual attacks of tornados and fierce lightning against Haruka.

Sword in her hand, Shizuru noted how Haruka, who was a hundred meters ahead of her, crouched behind a rusty, broken tank left from months-long battles between the Army of Caligo and Ira. Their adversary occasionally created thin, golden walls to counter Ira's curses. Haruka barely had time to get on her feet as she crawled backwards to defend herself.

Under the endless sounds of gunshots and bombings, a solid shot spun Claudia off balance, catching the Ira off-guard. The vicious black clouds above stalled, enabling Haruka to escape further down the road.

"Claudia! My Claudia!" Esther, the auburn-haired Ira, darted towards her friend. With one hand, she pulled Claudia to sit up. Several soldiers had now moved in front of the wounded Commander to block another possible attack. Grunting in pain, Claudia put her hand over the wound on her chest, demanding the healing power from fellow Saints.

Shizuru's head snapped, and quickly she spotted the window on a far building where the shooter was. Haruka apparently wasn't alone, and her ally was a brilliant shooter who could only be the best archer of Garderobe. Scanning the buildings, Esther caught sight of the offender's position as well.

"Watch Claudia! Guard her with your life!" Esther ordered Felipa before racing towards the building. She commanded a squad to follow behind her.

Felipa promptly secured the wounded Claudia, and then ordered a pull back.

Shizuru struggled along the frenzied street. Ducking to avoid stray bullets, she tried to catch up with Esther. Certainly, Ms. Steinberg without her robe would have a hard time against an Ira backed with an entire squad.

As soon as she sprinted past the second block, louder yelling and screaming erupted all around as a fire blazed over the remains of a red automobile a block behind her. The heavy blow knocked her off her feet. For a moment, she lay in the middle of the street and clutched her chest, coughing for air. The car bomb would have killed her as it had killed many nearby soldiers if she hadn't pursued Esther.

"_Discutito!_" Karina shouted. The curse burst the strings of bullets before they could hit Shizuru, saving the girl's life in time.

Shizuru spun around to see Karina leap across her body and dash towards Kansaki, who hurried out of his hiding spot inside the basement of the nearest building. He aimed his rifle at Karina.

Karina wielded her sword left and right, cutting the bullets with fast precision. Cornered, Kansaki lifted the rifle up to block the strike from Karina's sword, but when the blade cut the rifle in half, the Dark Knight pulled out his sword to counter the strike and pulled her close with the hilt of his sword, shoving her down to the ground.

Shizuru crawled fast to grab her sword and rushed to block Kansaki's blade that nearly claimed Karina's neck. Shizuru pulled the girl from the danger zone and pushed Kansaki back.

Kansaki noted the ordinary sword in Shizuru's hand. The absence of Fatum could buy him time to escape, and he quickly ran into the building to avoid oncoming bullets. Shizuru meant to follow, believing that there must be more backup inside, but she froze when a golden wall of Robur's energy sliced the air directly in front of her. She quickly fell back and turned to see Haruka standing on the other side of the street.

Spotting Haruka, the troops of Ira grudginglyretreated.

Haruka glared at them with annoyance and took this opportunity to blast countless loops from Robur in their direction. Cars and tanks exploded; walls and men collapsed into pieces.

Everything became silent for a moment. There was only Shizuru and Haruka standing, facing each other. Sitting on the ground, Karina inwardly gasped upon witnessing the legendary weapon's devastating power.

Haruka was already panting, having spent much of her energy. She slowly raised her sword, pointing it at Shizuru. "Where is your sword?"

Shizuru didn't even have time to blink when Haruka stampeded at her. The blonde arched her arm and struck her with a heavy fist. Plunged backwards, Shizuru found herself lying on her back along the concrete pavement. Haruka loomed over her prone body and pulled her up by her collar and gave another blow in the face with the hilt of her sword. Frantically, Shizuru tried to grab the blonde's arm, but she was struck down again by a nasty whack to her jaw.

"I said where the hell is your—" But Haruka was cut short when Shizuru ducked her head to avoid another hit and jumped at her, shoving them both to the ground.

Rolling, they gripped each other's sleeves and collars, kicking and punching. In that moment, Haruka seemed to have neglected her sword, the battle ahead, and even her own life. The look in her eyes was of a warrior, but her tears betrayed her strength. Straddling her friend, she had both hands squeezing down on Shizuru's neck. The chestnut-haired girl struck back at her, but with lesser strength.

Then Haruka's eyes widened as if a truth had abruptly dawned on her. Rolling off Shizuru, she leapt for Robur. Watching Haruka dive for the sword, Shizuru recklessly crawled backwards. There wasn't anywhere to hide, and she certainly couldn't outrun the fearsome power of the holy sword.

"Fujino!"

Breathless, Shizuru snapped her head around at Karina's urgent scream.

Kneeling a short distance behind Shizuru, Karina sharply pulled out the Sword of Fatum from under her long, ebony cloak. The master had ordered her to keep Fatum from Shizuru until emergency need, and this very moment seemed opportune. Without a thought, Shizuru dove to catch the black-bladed sword.

On her knees with both hands firmly on the ground, Karina lifted her head just enough to watch the sword returning to its bearer. "_By heaven and hell_—" Karina began.

"_Caelo et infernis iram amplexamur!_ _By heaven and hell, we shall embrace Ira!_" On the other side of the street, Felipa and Claudia both cried out in unison.

As the words were delivered, the revered blood of Ira surged through their veins. The reinforced dark power united them through cruelty and malice.

_Iram amplexamini! Embrace Ira!_

Flipping in midair, Shizuru reached for Fatum.

_Iram amplexamini...! Amplexamini!_

At the first touch of the hilt, an enormous energy barged in and cruised through her whole body. As a darker shade of crimson succeeded her eye's authentic one, she found no need to breathe as her vision became clear and her head light with a mysterious novelty reminiscent of rebirth.

The Fatum bearer spun her sword around in time to meet with the gigantic, golden mass that zoomed in at the speed of lightning that threatened to crush her into pieces.

* * *

For a split second, both black and gold abruptly vanished behind the rows of forsaken buildings. The whole city became deadly silent as though no life was present.

"What… What's going on…?"

"Oh, God… Is it over…?"

Murmurs spread through the army. Soldiers held their weapons tightly, their faces soaked with sweat even at the current, cold temperature. But before the dust could settle, a colossal ray of black and gold erupted again, replacing the calm with the monstrous roar of the bearers' untamed power. The ground quaked, and buildings crumbled even more, sending panic to the troops further back that could not witness much of the battle ahead but saw the two powerful rays spiraling up into the black sky at lightning speed.

"They're mad." Nao said, glaring up at the sky. Both hands clinging to the bars, she looked left and right at the disordered troops around her.

"Order, I say! Order! Everyone stays calm!" An Aires commander held his hand up, but his words went unnoticed. Suddenly, the main road split up into two, rippling paths. A deep, massive line ripped through its middle like a meteor's path. The commander and his squads were consumed by the mountain of debris and buried underneath in a blink of an eye.

The path upset Nao's cage and toppled it off the cart, throwing it down onto the road in the middle of thechaos.

The black clouds, summoned by the Saints of Ira, began to assemble once again. They spiraled down, encircling the two sword bearers. Nao knew it wouldn't be long before Haruka would falter.

Without hesitation, she shot her web at the nearby guard, who had the key to the lock, and pulled him by his neck backwards against the bars. Red in the face, he struggled to breathe and thrashed to loosen the thick bind. His muted cries went unnoticed amidst the chaos, while Nao quickly searched for the key in his pockets.

"Yes! I got it!" Nao pulled the key from his left chest pocket, her other hand drawing the web and snapping the guard's neck in one fleet pull.

However, before she could let herself out, the massive explosion of a nearby truck caused a nasty tremor to surge through the rippling ground. As a result, the key fell from Nao's grasp, and her cage slid off the road into an abandoned town hall.

* * *

After successfully detonating the bombs planted under the truck, Sergey tossed the detonator away and stepped back from the edge of the deck in a building located a few blocks west of the danger zone. Fortunately, the monstrous storm had failed to touch Yukino and him.

"I can't see her anymore! It's too dark, Sergey-san!"

Fear washed over Yukino as she crouched down along the edge, watching the enormous wall of tornados in the middle of the main street. Her hands shook from the sudden drop of temperature and sharp, cold wind, but she held on to her rifle, sitting on her heel with her right knee up. She had taken down several soldiers earlier.

"She needs my help! I must go to her!" Against the fierce wind, Yukino tried to get up, only to be tackled down by Sergey.

"Are you mad! Mad! No one can get in there—GET DOWN—" Sergey threw himself on top of Yukino as a rusty car door flew past their heads just by an inch.

With the girl curled up under him, Sergey gradually looked up and around, securing her head with his left hand. As the two sword bearers continued to rake up the buildings ahead, decks in an increasingly wider radius fell victim to the energy blasts thrown around. Sergey knew they needed to get off the building now.

"Get up now! Hurry!" On his feet, Sergey bent as low as possible as he ran for the stairways, dragging Yukino down with him.

* * *

"Shit… That hurts…" Nao muttered, lying on her back. She took a minute to unwind and rubbed the back of her head where she had beenhit hard against the wall. She opened her eyes again to find herself inside thedeserted lobby of town hall. A long, dusty desk, which was covered with shards of broken glass, separated her from the wide window. The street was now littered with debris and corpses, and the surviving soldiers staggered just outside, some crying in pain, trying to find safe cover.

Nao lifted her neck up a little to check for wounds on her aching body. At the rate Shizuru and Haruka were going, the city of Red Angels would be entirely annihilated in less than an hour. But her resting moment didn't last very long when a cloaked figure struggled a bit to stand up in the middle of the destroyed lobby.

Arika, too, was knocked by the explosion from the truck.

Nao held her breath, staying absolutely still, as their gazes met. _Jeez, what now?_

Arika glowered at the redhead on the floor, her fists clenching. And next thing Nao knew, she flipped to her side just enough to avoid Arika's violent leap at her. Panicky, Nao kicked the desk hard, clearing some space for her to spring up from her prone post. She sprung up, meaning to jump over the desk, but was jolted forwards by a strong kick in her back.

Landing on the sidewalk, Nao sprawled on her stomach, grunting at the impact. Arika hopped out through the window, bounding at the redhead with a sword in her hand.

Crawling, Nao shot her red web at the nearest, steel pipe, presumably a broken bar from her own crate, and turned to receive Arika's forceful blade.

Arika lift her sword and slashed down again and again, driving Nao backwards across the street, undeterred by the tornadoes accumulating down the road. Cornered, the redhead was losing her strength to the Ira. With another strike, the bar in her hand finally cut in half.

"The city's falling apart! We needn't fight, Arika!" Nao screamed in urgency.

To Arika's surprise, the red web suddenly shot out, grabbing and sending a car nearby flying at her. Arika bent low, barely missing the crash that could have easily killed her.

"I've had enough of you, Juliet, you and your cheap tricks!" Growling, Arika cut down the red web, freeing the car from Nao's control.

Nao kicked herself from the wall behind her and soared into the air, each hand holding a broken pipe up high. She landed right behind Arika, turning around to attack the Ira with a sharp end. Promptly, Arika spun to face Nao, backing one step to avoid the stab and slashing the bar in half.

Angrily throwing away the remains of the pipes, Nao lunged forwards and headbutted the cloaked woman, propelling her down to the ground.

Lying on her back, Arika yelped out in pain, one hand covering her forehead. Dizzied, she struggled to get up on her knees, crawling towards where her sword had fallen. But the redhead was quick to kick up the sword and catch it in her hand, pointing the blade down at Arika's throat.

In the middle of the ruined street, the two just stared at each other, careless of the tornadoes looming closer and closer. No words needed to be spokenbetween them. Just like in the old days when Nao foughther closest companion in battles permitted by Mr. Kuga. The match ended with Nao's blade at Arika's neck.

"I'm sorry," Nao said, breathing hard as if to wall in her tears.

Arika narrowed her eyes, glowering in both anger and confusion at Nao's words.

"I never wanted us to end up like this… but I couldn't—wouldn't let anyone control my life. I'm not you, Arika…" Nao tossed the sword to the ground and spun on her heel. If there was anyone who had ever felt any remorse in her absence, it would be Arika. She knew that, deep inside her friend's heart, Arika had blamed herself for failing to be brave enough to leave Ira.

"No. You will not walk away again!" Arika barked.

At the sound of hurried footsteps behind her, Nao coiled sideway, dodging the strong swing of Arika's sword. In one swift motion, she charged at Arikawith full force, their bodies colliding as she stabbed her fingers into Arika's mouth, pulling a chuck of her cheek out.

Hands over her face, Arika cried out at the top of her lungs, rolling on the ground.

Nao lifted her hand up to study the unnaturally strong, blood-spattered fingertips. They were made of steel, specialized for her in combat on Mr. Kuga's order, and they generated tangles of web for vicious use. He chose her because she was arguably the most cunning fighter he had. She was among the strongest students in her year at Garderobe. He decided to make her special. After she witnessed how the man butchered Adriana Graham, the awful truth then dawned on Nao. She simply needed to leave.

Bending, Nao grabbed Arika's sword and held it tightly with both hands. She watched her friend in nostalgic passion for the last time, and lifted the sword up.

* * *

_Arika!_

In the backseat of the humvee, Mr. Kuga's head shot up as a deeply hollow feeling surged through him. A chill ran down his spine. It had happened before. Adriana, and even a traitor like Nina Wang, had given him the same experiences. But before he would let himself fall into the trap of sadness once again, he instead filled his heart with an ocean of wrath. Through 'wrath' alone had he survived those dark, terrible nights.

Mr. Kuga kicked the door of the vehicle open and marched out to an open area, watching the storm that continued to rake up the city. The Robur bearer had proven him wrong of her strength and sheer will to fight.

At the small wave of Mr. Kuga's hand, Hannah and Sasha immediately galloped to their master's side.

"You two will come with me," Mr. Kuga said plainly, and then turned to Erstin, who nodded at him in response to his silent order. Erstin was to keep watch on Natsuki and the Sword of Numen. Natsuki was no match forErstin with several platoons backing the Ira.

When a soldier led a black stallion forwards, Mr. Kuga climbed onto the horse, staring ahead at the destruction. The Robur bearer had become a problem he didn't quite expect. His army had suffered far too much devastation by her abrupt attack, which would leave Ira painfully vulnerable to counter Windbloom.

_Suzushiro Haruka, I will make Florence your resting ground tonight!_

A calm smile on his face, Mr. Kuga raced ahead along the disarrayed line of troops, followed closely by Hannah and Sasha.

* * *

Dashing down the dimming, concrete stairway, Ms. Steinberg had her rifle hanging over her shoulders as she tried to find her way out. Due to several violent blows, the building had partially collapsed and the stairway she had trekked through earlier was completely sealed by fallen debris. Knowing that her place had been spotted only served to deepen Ms. Steinberg's paranoia.

Reaching the first floor, Ms. Steinberg hopped down a few steps at once when she caught a glimpse of pale light at the end of the corridor. But the visibility was poor, and the air was dangerously filthy due to the storm outside.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks when a solider emerged from behind the column to her right. In the dim light, she could still draw out his silhouette. His assault rifle lifting and aiming right at her, she pulled out her own and fired back fast, killing the solider in an instant.

"Ah, God! No!" Ms. Steinberg shook her rifle in frustration. She had run out of ammunition. Hastily, she hurried a few steps towards the dead man, bending over his corpse for his weapon, but froze when a fleeting sight of a pair of boots came into her view.

Slowly, Ms. Steinberg looked up to meet Esther's murderously cold gaze, seventeen more soldiers standing behind the Ira with their guns already pointing at her. They knew that the building was going to collapse any minute now and chanced to wait for her at the only remaining exit instead.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Esther asked, her sword still pointing at the ground.

With caution, Ms. Steinberg raised both hands up in surrender, clenching her jaws shut. With little or nothing else to say, Esther seemed to have lost her patience, lifting her sword to strike. Holding her breath, Ms. Steinberg dipped her head to escape the blade, rolling on the floor as the soldiers showered the bullets at her and leaping back behind the wall of the stairway she just came down. Crawling first, she then jumped to her feet, running up the stairs with the gunshots blasting behind her.

Though she felt a stinging, hot pain in her left shoulder, she ran and ran, wasting no thought on the gunshot wound. She was lucky enough that the bullets had missed more important organs. When the sound of rushed footsteps became a tad too near, she turned around at a corner of the stairway and kicked the first soldier arriving with full force in his chest, catching him off-guard and thrusting several of them down the steps in a row of fallen dominoes.

But her luck ran short when she reached the top floor and entered a large room, once an office, flipped desks and chairs littered throughout the space. She backed away from the door until she was up against the row of windows, desperately looking around for an exit. The storm gathered just outside, cars and tanks flying and crashing about. It was hard enough for her just to stay on her feet against the strong wind that kept washing over the entire floor, chilling her to the bone.

Esther finally caught up. The Ira entered the room, slightly out of breath. She eyed her former teacher from head to toe, reassured by the absence of any kind of weapon in Ms. Steinberg's hands.

"No robe? No backup? How sad," Esther sneered, a smile forming on her lips. "Have you come to die? I thought you were brave, but I see you were just running for your life like a dog. You disappointed me, Ms. Steinberg. This is not how Adriana would have envisioned you to be. She would have wanted you to die with dignity."

The younger woman swung her sword a bit, edging closer and closer to Ms. Steinberg. Her dark eyes were not of the shade Ms. Steinberg remembered, but it didn't matter now. The person standing before her wasn't her former student, but a monster with no will of its own.

"_Bleed_."

At the word uttered, Ms. Steinberg paused, her heart skipping a beat.

Esther then looked up from the floor and glared into Ms. Steinberg's eyes. "I shall bleed the blood of a coward dry! _Sanguinem effunditor__!_"

Ms. Steinberg just stood there, clueless as she watched the soldiers, who had just arrived, retreating from the doorway in fright. Before she could properly process another thought, a sharp pain gorged in her stomach, causing her body to jerk and bend. She started to sway in her post as the pain grew stronger and spread to her chest, jagging her breathing rhythm. Soon, she couldn't seem to get the air into her lungs anymore when she began to cough up blood.

Looking up at Esther in horror, Ms. Steinberg shot one hand over her left ear, feeling the crimson liquid dripping down her neck. Murky tears began to brimmed her eyes and pour down her face, but they were not out of fear. She was bleeding internally, a slow but sure way to death.

Ms. Steinberg's head turned at Esther's burst of laughter. Glaring up at the younger woman, she lunged forward to deliver an attack with her last strength, but Esther sidestepped away from her punch with ease. Coughing furiously, Ms. Steinberg tumbled and tripped over her own feet.

Annoyed by the teacher's attempt, Esther veered her sword upwards, ready to behead her teacher right then, but she retracted her hand in time to avoid a shelf flying at her by the force of sheer wind. The walls began to crumble and then burst into pieces as the tornadoes ripped through the whole building, entirely uprooting it, and prompting Esther to soar out the window to save her own life.

Out in the street, Esther rolled forwards as her feet touched the ground in a less than glamorous landing, the force from the nasty storm rocking her off balance. On her knees, she instantly looked up at the tornadoes consuming whatever that was left from the building and its nearby infrastructure, tearing deeper into the quarter. From the look of it, everyone inside the building must have periled in the storm.

* * *

Amidst the cyclones, the two sword bearers ran parallel to each other, their gazes locked as the golden and black belts collided against one atrocious forces threatened to burst through the walls of tornadoes altogether. Neither one was willing to yield when Haruka had freedom on the line, and Shizuru, her promise to Natsuki.

"Haruka! Please, give it up! There are too many of them! You can't win!" Shizuru still hoped that her friend would at least retreat and save herself. Even if she was defeated, the Saints of Ira would never let Haruka walk out of this battlefield alive. Haruka was too reckless**,** and the damage was done.

Although Haruka rarely beat Shizuru in any combat matches back in Garderobe, she feared no ghost of the past, whichhad done nothing but betray her. With a strong leap, Haruka landed in front of Shizuru, abruptly stopping her opponent with a sharp turn of Robur. The frailer Shizuru stumbled backwards to dodge the blade, losing her balance.

Absolute determination in her eyes, Haruka ducked fast as a column at the main entrance of the eight-centuries-old, 742-meters-tall Cathedral of Govad, torn by the cyclones, fell down upon her.

"You _are_ one of them! And if you think I'm here to _live_, you're sorely mistaken!" Haruka soared up high into the air, veering Robur overhead in full-force. A golden bolt shot right at Shizuru, sending the girl flying and crashing to the ground.

Coughing violently, Shizuru found herself sprawled on her stomach, the severe ache in her chest unbearable. At this rate, only a few ribs were broken if she was lucky. Her arms and legs were terribly shaken. Her face ashen, her mouth gaping for air as tears of pain brimmed her bloodshot eyes. Though she couldn't find the strength to even sit up, she would never let go off Fatum. She clutched the hilt so tightly that she felt the skin on her palm bleeding.

As Shizuru lied there, trembling and defenseless to Haruka's prepared fatal blow, her eyes widened at the fleeting sight of screaming Akane reflected the black blade along with the images of the Alyans praying in the blood storm, and the hissing eyes of venomous Kiyohime that mirrored her secret ones. But most of all, a malicious flare of rage buried deep inside her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered, her own voice echoing hollowly in her ears as she stared at the blade in her hand.

Akane's redemption, the Alyans' prayer, Natsuki's sacrifice—all of those would be meaningless now if the Fatum bearer failed to dictate destiny.

Numbed, Shizuru glanced up slightly to see Haruka diving from above, roaring and directing the tip of Robur upon her.

* * *

Occupying the backseat of the humvee, Natsuki sat with her back pressed hard against the backrest, stern in her pose. Erstin was standing guard outside near the door to the vehicle, having ordered the driver to stay out and keep his car key with him, leaving the prisoner alone.

Although the troops had marched on ahead towards the cyclones, following Mr. Kuga's order, there were a few platoons left with Erstin at the Grand Central Tower, which the citizens of Red Angels once used to host religious ceremonies. They watched Natsuki's humvee, ensuring no escape for the girl. The tower and its neighboring districts had yet to be touched by the evil storm. The thought of her father keeping her at the distance to ensure her safety deeply tore at her.

Clenching her fists on her lap, Natsuki kept telling herself to breathe—that she had to be patient. But the sight of the tornadoes and the fierce clashes between Fatum and Robur made it impossible for her to stay calm. She had to get Numen back before either Shizuru or Haruka killed each other.

What troubled her even more was the extent of power Shizuru had displayed in this battle. Natsuki couldn't help but fear the worst when she felt the menacing aura encompass the area. Even as her father left, she smelled it in the air, its presence never leaving her. It was difficult to trust that Shizuru was withholding the sinister power while at the same time going at Haruka with all she had. Enduring a fight internally and externally, Shizuru would need her help before it was too late.

"Ah…! Ah… What…" Astounded, Natsuki yelped at the pain stinging on her right thigh, her mouth gaping open at the sight of blood seeping through the white cloak, where her father had placed his hand upon earlier.

Cautiously, she lifted the fabric up just enough to check on the wound. She had no idea how or when she had gotten it. Blood seeped out of the palm-size patch of skin, but there was no open wound. In a matter of seconds, the pain intensified so badly that Natsuki clutched her thigh, biting her lips. Trails of blood trickled down her leg, revealing previously invisible, inscribed, undecipherable letters on the skin. Even though she could not understand its meaning, the words chanted and hissed back at her, sending chill running down her spine.

Watching her bloodied leg, Natsuki froze in her seat for a deep, hollow moment, beads of sweat forming along her forehead. The ancient Wrath had spoken, tunneling and prodding the darkest desires of her soul. Screaming, she shut her eyes and held her breath as she dug her nails into her thigh, madly scratching, trying to rip it off her skin.

Erstin jumped at the door and peeked through the window into the humvee, her eyes widened at Natsuki's movements. She reached for the handle, but a string of red web shot at the object before she could get a hold of it, extracting the whole door out. The door slammed Esther in the face and knocked her down, the velvet box slipping out of her grasp.

In fright, soldiers held up their guns, yelling and turning around to search for the intruder. Under the dark sky and the chaos around them, the red web disappeared behind collapsed barricades and wreckage without a trace.

Lying on the ground, Erstin had only a few seconds to recollect herself when Natsuki leapt out of the humvee, kicking her in the face. The Ira ducked in pain, but quickly flipped to grab the velvet box and stood up a short distance from Natsuki.

Both hands digging into the ground, Natsuki got up on her knees, sharply tilting her head up and snarling at Erstin. A newfound power was born within her, guided by pure fury to avenge.

Several soldiers jumped at the crouching Natsuki, but all she could see was the murderer in front of her. Roaring, she sprung up to her feet, throwing off the men on her back like spurting leafs and racing towards the target. Her face hurt. Her fingers and toes bent. Her jaws ached as fangs tore their ways out of her gums.

"Fire! Take her down!" Erstin ordered, scooting away. She couldn't fathom what danger Mr. Kuga had thrust his own troops into by planting the seed of Ira into his own daughter's soul.

Other soldiers took a few steps back in fear, directing their guns right at the dark-haired girl, their fingers ready on the triggers.

Climbing along the terrace of the second floor of an adjacent building, Nao took the opportunity, with her web, to snatch an assault rifle from a soldier below and showered the bullets at the men.

While Natsuki dodged the bullets, edging in closer and closer, Erstin kicked open the velvet box and seized the Sword of Numen. Holding the holy sword, she stood her ground firmly and chanted, the shade of her irises turning into absolute black. "_Si moriar, animus iratus meus hoc gladio sacri quiesquet... Animus iratus meus... Ira. If I were to die, my angry soul will rest upon this sacred blade… My angry soul… Anger…_"

Erstin leapt into the air the second before Natsuki was upon her, claws digging and shattering the concrete ground. Dust flying up, Erstin rolled in the air and landed on top of the humvee. She stabbed Numen through the roof, flipping with all her might and hurling the vehicle at Natsuki.

Natsuki dove to her right, darting away from the vehicle, but she failed to make it far enough to avoid the explosion caused as the humvee hit the ground. The sheer force sent her winging, banging into the backseat of another humvee. She groaned at the sharp throbbing all over her body, all the while, curling into a ball to elude more bullets that continued to bombard at her.

"Ah!" Nao yapped as she was spun and pinned down to the floor by a bullet through her left ribcage. Pushing the empty rifle aside, she crawled on her stomach into the building to avoid the counterattack from below. Blood began to choke her and her head started to spin.

Tightening her hold on Numen, Erstin grumbled at the weight that seemed to increase by seconds. She then raised her free hand up, the unseen force slowly crunching the vehicle Natsuki was hiding in, the doors breaking and pushed out of the body, the windows bursting and the hood snapping open.

Panting, Natsuki desperately pushed her hands against the driver's backrest that threatened to squash her. Her eyes widened when she spotted a soldier, fifteen feet away from the front of the vehicle, aiming a bazooka at the humvee. Natsuki could see its every motion through the air, nearer and nearer as if her vision had been inhumanly enhanced.

Confident of Natsuki's impending doom, Erstin was suddenly taken aback at the thick sheen of ice congealing fast to cover the whole vehicle, shielding from the rocket at the last minute. However, added with the impact from the explosion, Natsuki was believed to have perished in the frozen cage.

But being a cautious one of Ira, Erstin commanded the soldiers to burn the frozen humvee to the ground. One shot after another, rockets cracked the majestic ice sheen little by little. The longer it took, the better; the less a chance Natsuki would have survived in the cold she trapped herself in.

"Fire—" Erstin waved furiously at the soldiers, but the final explosion of the humvee caused her to turn. Her voice cut short by the fleeting sight of shadows flying past and over her head. A brute force had drilled the roof of the humvee open, and the ice shield around the opening had cracked and crumbled down into pieces.

The Sword of Numen fell out the woman's grasp, stabbing into the ground. Its heavy blade shone in all its glory.

Natsuki had burst the roof of the humvee open and, with her inhuman strength, soared out faster than an ordinary eye could see. Before Erstin knew it, the claws had caught the base of her neck, wounded their ways into her chin, and ripped her head off her shoulders.

All fire ceased when the platoons witnessed the body of their commander fall lifeless at the feet of the raven-haired one. It didn't take long before the situation registered in their heads, and they ran off wild.

Dropping Erstin's head, Natsuki found herself trembling. She studied her hands in horror. The sharp claws shortened and disappeared into the flesh of her fingertips as if they were never there. Had Ira consumed her?

Fear shook her. Her skin crawled, tears starting to flood her throat. In the hasted moment, she had become just like the very people who conspired to murder her mother. Rage controlled her and brought out the beast in her. Was it possible now to protect Shizuru when she herself had lost it?

A few gunshots from the balcony above snapped Natsuki out of her trance. She looked up and caught sight of a few soldiers upstairs running, clueless of their commander's sudden death as they were busy with the wounded opponent.

"Nao-san!" Grabbing firmly the hilt of Numen, Natsuki jumped onto the hood of an empty humvee and bounced to catch the balcony, climbing fast into the building. To her relief, it wasn't Nao who was lying down on the floor by the time she entered the room.

With a machine gun in one hand, Nao braced herself against the wall, wheezing while faintly smirking at Natsuki. It appeared that the redhead had taken the gun from one of the soldiers and managed to take them all down. But the smile on Nao's ashen face quickly disappeared as she flopped down, her strength diminishing by the loss of blood.

"Are you ok, Nao-san!" Natsuki caught Nao in time, half-dragging, half-holding the woman in her arms.

"Do… Do I look ok?"Struggling to stand up, Nao clutched the wound on her abdomen.

Gently urging Nao to rest her head over her lap, Natsuki insistentlyplaced her hand over the wound, shutting her eyes and commanding the healing prayer.

Flapping her arms nonsensically, Nao gave a bit of resistance out of pride, but gradually caved in desperation.

"Now… listen…" Nao breathed.

After a short while, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes at the weak call. She was surprised to see Nao's eyes brightened a little, but the redhead was surely nowhere near recovery or even strong enough to walk on her own.

"Go—"

"I will not leave you here. The soldiers might come back anytime," Natsuki said with finality, but her other hand gripping Numen firmly. She wished to rush to Shizuru more than anything else in the world, but Nao would die if she left.

"Go… get… First Aid Kit… humvee…" Nao muttered, rolling her eyes.

With that, Natsuki sprinted downstairs to the remaining vehicle to retrieve the kit. Though her grade in nursing class never went beyond a B because of her foolish confidence in the nano-machine robe, she was fast to patch the wounded redhead up. They had no time to waste. She cautiously helped Nao to her feet, one arm wrapping around the sempai's waist, the other securing Numen.

But Natsuki hesitated and stared at the holy sword. She didn't dare to make the first step out of the building now asthe images of herself momentarily succumbing to the power of Wrath flashed before her eyes. Though she wished for Erstin's death, the limitless fury in her heart felt far deeper than anything she had ever experienced before. She couldn't imagine how Shizuru managed to fight _it_ all this time.

_Shizuru…_

Natsuki sharply looked up, her heart racing at the sight of cyclones raging through the city. Carefully, she began to move Nao down the flight of stairs. Out into the street, she found that the Aires soldiers had all but fled from the area. She needed a vehicle to get to the front as soon as possible, but all of the abandoned humvees were damaged beyond repair.

At the redhead's slight nudge, Natsuki looked to her left and spotted a gray, dusty military motorbike flipped along the curbside.

Nao lifted the left corner of her mouth into a weak smirk, resting her weight against the girl's shoulder. "Yea… Yea, let's do it," she spoke grumpily.

Natsuki chuckled. Even though the redhead didn't utter any grateful word, Natsuki could see it in Nao's eyes, the firm grasp on her shoulder telling her that Nao had total confidence in her.

"Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Lying on the ground, Shizuru watched Haruka diving down upon her, mad determination flashed in the blonde's eyes. She imagined the blade of Robur piercing through her, depriving her of another chance she longed for. She saw herself lying in a pool of blood, forever condemned, and Natsuki would kneel at her side, crying. And the sky would bleed.

Gripping Fatum, adrenaline surged through her veins. She would never let that happen.

Shizuru swerved her sword, ramming against Robur. Her boiling blood reignited-her power revived—her will to survive resurfaced as she called for all the darkness within her to overcome her foe.

As the two blades met, Haruka was blown back by the immense power from the black blade, leaving her aghast. She found herself facing a pair of yellow eyes, their pupils narrow slits, and all thought left her.

"Ah—holy shit!" Haruka yelped. Had she not pull herself away from that terrifying gaze and, ducking, rolled along the ground in time to avoid the surprise attack, she would have lost her head. At that moment, Haruka realized her own exhaustion, which had abruptly hit her in response to the sudden fearsome rate her enemy's power grew.

The Fatum bearer wasted no time. She followed Haruka with the vicious flows of her sword, pressing her opponent further and further back towards the edge of the cyclone, which was moving fast through the city. All the while, both had enough trouble fending off the flying rubble from the collapsing buildings, constantly shielding themselves with their swords.

Realizing how close she was to the wall of storm, Haruka held her breath and waited for Shizuru to make the fiercest blow.

_Clash! _

_Clash! _

_Clash!_

The moment was opportune when Shizuru arched her arm to deliver the solid strike. Haruka rapidly collided into Shizuru with her right shoulder, twirling and swerving Robur at Shizuru's right ribcage.

But Haruka's blade found no target; Shizuru had read her move. The blonde spun around only to find the plane of stormy wall, which deepened her panic. Before she could question Shizuru's unnaturally fast movement, a hand seized her from behind and harshly pulled her close.

In a split second, Haruka turned and caught Shizuru leaning so close to her that their noses almost brushed. She inwardly cringed as the Fatum bearer hissed in her face, beast eyes gleaming. Without a word, Shizuru pulled back, let go of her collar and kicked her hard in the chest, propelling her into the wall of the cyclone.

Haruka screamed, her sword nearly slipping from her grip. Her body spun along the ferocious whirl. Her death seemed as certain as the dark sky above, and her eyes narrowed due to the fierce wind. She had not the strength to break the wall now.

_Yukino…_

Everything was so dark in the middle of the storm, and her body went cold, offering no resistance any longer. Before her thoughts could trail off to the peaceful days that would never come, Haruka's tired gaze came to fix upon a body ahead of her, twirling in the twister along with the debris.

_An Aires soldier…?_

Haruka's eyes widened a bit when a realization came upon her. In the cyclones, Ms. Steinberg looked lifeless with blood soaked all over her clothes, the woman's arms flailing and flapping, her head knocking back and forth.

A fit of rage boiled within Haruka, and she lifted her head a little to get a better glimpse of her teacher, tears flowing from her eyes at the sharp wind. Nothing angered her more than seeing a friend fallen prey to the enemy. With sudden clarity she realized that nothing mattered more than the sheer will to fight the wrong.

With all her strength left, Haruka lifted her free hand against the wind speed. She reached out, kicking off some flying debris to push herself forwards.

_A little bit more… More… MORE…!_

Haruka howled as she finally gripped her teacher's cold hand.

"_VOS DILORICABIMUS!_ _WE SHALL RIP YOU OPEN!_"

Haruka mentally flinched at the sudden, deafening chant that thundered through the whole city, having no idea where it came from. Out of the blue, a fierce opening of the vicious wall suddenly bolted them both apart. Haruka shut her eyes as tight as she could, feeling herself plummeting at lightning speed with no strength left to try for even a desperate landing.

"_Tardesce!_ _Slow down!_"

At an unfamiliar, female voice, Haruka opened her eyes again, kicking for a solid ground below. Astounded, she found herself dropping towards the earth, but at slower rate as if an invisible hand had enclosed her, holding her. Before long, she descended to a rickety landing on her feet, whilst the walls of tornados suddenly subsided like magic.

"Ms. Steinberg! Ms. Ste—" Haruka cried out as soon as her mind registered what was going on.

"I—I got her!" A soldier in a gray uniform rushed to catch Ms. Steinberg falling from the sky. Seeing that her teacher was safe in his arms, Haruka quickly turned around, her sword in her shaken grip.

The curtains of dust eventually settled, and the sight of tremendously devastated City of Red Angels emerged. Most of the infrastructures were destroyed, leaving no clear paths for any kind for vehicles to move forwards. The buildings had collapsed to at least half of their original heights, and some had been entirely annihilated.

Breathing hard, the Robur bearer turned.

To her left was the five Saints of Ira standing in the middle of shattered road, their troops behind them disarrayed and frightened. To her right was the stranger in a black cloak, her face hidden behind a golden mask, riding high on a black stallion. But what stunned Haruka the most was the emerging sight of a few hundred men in the same gray uniform as Kansaki's filling up the street behind the masked woman.

"Midori! Midori!" Yelling, Kansaki climbed out of his hiding spot in a basement. A rifle over his shoulder, he ran towards the leader of the newly arrived troops. His dark hair was covered with dust and his forehead was bleeding, but his face beamed in absolute delight.

"You came back for us!" Kansaki came to stop by the black horse, out of breath.

"You know me better than to think that I'd ever abandon Red Angels," Midori said.

Haruka thought it was amusing that Midori's tone was rather playful at this time of battle. Was this the woman who had just spared her from the deadly landing? Were horsemen the Knights of Caligo who had just broken Ira's hurricanes? The very people Garderobe and the world had branded as thieves and murderers for centuries were the only people who came to fight for freedom. Though they were clearly outnumbered, there was no fear in their eyes.

"You were brave to stay behind, Reito. You and Sergey, and them." Midori turned to Haruka and the unconscious Ms. Steinberg, and then looked up to meet the intense gaze from the other side of the line.

"So we meet again, Fujino." Midori burst into laughter.

Haruka glanced at Shizuru, who was standing with her knuckles white from clutching her sword, glowering back at them.

"I see now what you've done, Haruka." Shizuru perked her chin up, her eyes lustrous in accusation. "Did you tell your new _friend_ how Tokiha died?"

The information succeeded in shutting Midori up, and Haruka froze. The blonde neither asked for Midori's help, nor did she know Midori beforehand. Retreating a few steps, she held Robur up, on guard.

Looking at one another, the Aires soldiers slowly backed away, ready for their leaders' command or to run for their lives.

"Midori! Midori, this is not about Tokiha now! Ira is our enemy!" Kansaki quickly propped himself in front of Haruka.

There was a long silence along the street filled with hundreds and thousands of men, almost as quiet as a cemetery even. There were only sounds of ragged breathing and Midori's horse slowly galloping back and forth.

Haruka peeked over Kansaki's shoulder to Midori and then to Shizuru. Midori appeared calm under her mask, while the longer she waited, the paler Shizuru had become.

Shizuru's skin now was as white as a sheet that her veins on her face and along her neck were sickeningly palpable, her nails growing and blackening. What frightened Haruka even more was Esther, Felipa, Karina, and the wounded Claudia, who had gathered behind the Fatum bearer, appeared no less ashen.

"I'll take care of you first, Fujino." Midori finally broke the silence.

"Be my guest," Shizuru spoke through her gritted teeth.

Midori sharply raised her sword up to signal her troops, prompting Felipa to give out her order in response.

Both armies roared in unison as the Fatum bearer soared right at the masked leader.

Midori lifted her spear, racing her horse forwards at the attacker. "_Equitibus caliginis... By the order of knights of darkness…"_ At the chant, Aires soldiers began to run away, while some succumbed to the curse, dropping to their knees and rolling on the ground as they hollered in agony._ "Cruelty against cruelty! Hate against hate!_"

"_Anger against anger!_" The five Saints of Ira chanted in retaliation.

Her eyes glowing in amber, Shizuru whipped out a black ring against the golden shield that rapidly grew to thwart the strike in time.

Haruka clutched her sword, breathless from the sheer effort to hold up against the maddened Ira. She couldn't fathom how powerful Shizuru had grown in such a short period of time. To make matters worse, Esther and Felipa gathered fast behind the Fatum bearer, amplifying the curse with their chant.

"I—I can't hold it any longer!" Haruka screamed as the black ring pierced through the shield and sliced the golden curtain in half, blasting Haruka and the Knights in full force.

* * *

Around a relatively isolated corner of the road, Sergey and Yukino stopped at the sound of battle cries. Pushing the girl to hide behind him, Sergey stepped out to the curbside and peeked at the soldiers far down the main road, gunshots and bombing thundering the whole city again.

"Midori's here!" Sergey's face lightened up.

"She came back for us!" Yukino echoed, her chest heaving in anticipation. "Oh, God, she's so brave."

"That's my commander." Sergey nodded, biting his lips that were about to break into a smile. "Come, Yukino. The remaining Ira troops would be here soon. This battle will not be over until the Fatum bearer is dead."

Without another word, he turned and entered the two-story, gray building. Its roof had collapsed, and the second floor was left wide open. There was enough space to hide and ambush any troops marching pass by. It was suicidal, but he didn't come for anything but revenge.

Gripping the rifle in her hands, Yukino staggered at his words. Haruka, Ms. Steinberg and Kansaki risked their lives at the front just to lure Shizuru out, knowing that Ira would suffer a great loss without a holy sword bearer. But she didn't particularly embrace the idea of seeing her friend die.

Her dreadful thoughts hanging heavily in her mind, Yukino positioned herself in the dark corner of the second floor and waited.

That was all she could do now: wait.

As the sound of engine humming resonated closer and closer, Yukino crept out of the shadow to look down the main road, which was lit randomly by the burning ruins.

Three silhouettes of horsemen were heading down the seemingly endless path, outrunning an army of tanks and thousands of soldiers on foot with their ghostly speed.

"It—It's him—" Yukino stuttered.

Faster than the speed of sound, shower of rockets whizzed fast from the approaching troops, rocketing towards the front. Yukino shut her eyes and clasped her ears with both hands. The ground quaked as the rockets hit.

* * *

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Kansaki and Haruka found themselves flying into the air, blown by the continual raid of rockets that showered down at their troops. But Ira's own force at the front was no more secure. They were forced to evade the missiles to save themselves as well.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Midori leapt from her horse when black ring slashed through the animal, splitting it in half. With a good landing on both feet some ten feet away, she turned to yet another fearsome ring, forcing her to keep dodging without a chance to counterattack, much less avoiding the falling and blowing shards of fire and debris. Grunting, Midori hopped onto the back of a flipped tank, which was soon burst into pieces by another strike from Fatum.

Shizuru had been directing assaults only at her, with precise aim and immense focus. Her bloodshot gaze dull but intense, her mind registered neither the sound of bombings around her nor the bullets that flew past her. She had become someone else. She had become something else entirely—something that even Midori didn't want to imagine.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

In chaos, the Aires soldiers began to pull back to escape from the attacks of their own forces. Yelling, Kansakicrawled up to his feet and madly waved his gun, signaling the Dark Knights to move forwards. They were outnumbered, but being more skilled, they might prolong their chance of survival if they attacked hard before Ira's main troops would arrive.

Stunned by the impact of the bomb, Haruka slowly got up from her crawling post, rubbing her right temple, where she had hit hard against the ground. The Dark Knights were running pass by her in a haze, shouting and firing back at the Aires soldiers.

Sway on her feet, Haruka started to push her way through the crowded street for a sign of her teacher.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Karina retreated into a ruined building nearby, escorting the wounded Claudia from the danger zone. Esther and Felipa, with the remaining several hundreds of men, sparred against the Dark Knights. The power of their curses meant little to nothing to Midori's trained Knights,resulting in more damage to their own frightened force.

In a rush, Esther snatched the rocket launcher from one of the soldiers and pointed it at Midori.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Shaken by the force of collapsing building behind her, Midori still managed to veer her spear, blocking the perilous turn of Fatum from her throat.

Though Shizuru was already wheezing from exhaustion, the girl wasn't aware of it. She was caught in a haze, fighting the evils all around and the demons within. Everyone was her enemy—everyone even herself.

Midori sharply lifted her spear up against the black blade, intentionally breaking her own weapon. "It's over now, Fujino!" Catching Shizuru off-guard, she caught the spearhead in midair and flung it right at the girl's face.

Turning her face sideway, Shizuru stumbled back and covered her face with her left hand, alarmed at the amount of blood oozing out from the sharp wound that cut into her right cheekbone. It narrowly missed her eye. But she was stunned even more when the injury healed unnaturally fast, and the right side of her face was now swathed with newly grown, scaly, black skin akin to Kiyohime's. Her power—her wrath had begun to consume her.

At the terrifying sight, Midori secretly squirmed behind her mask. With the sharp, broken spear handle in both hands, she pulled herself together and braved her will against all odds. "I see you'll need a mask for yourself soon!"

Roaring at the top of her lungs, Midori soared at Shizuru. At the collision, Midori ducked beneath the blade of Fatum and instantly locked her free arm with Shizuru's, her armed hand throwing at the girl's neck. Shizuru quickly kicked herself up from the ground, flipping in midair with the unwilling support of Midori's shoulder and landing behind the woman.

Midori cried out when Fatum's blade gashed across her right shoulder blade, stumbling forwards and falling to the ground.

"I was thinking that you just won't die… but I might be wrong…" Shizuru muttered, her lips quivering. Staring down at her wounded opponent, she then arched her arm to deliver the attack to end it all. However, a blast of Robur's light shot at her, plunging her gracelessly at a chunk of truck.

Midori's head shot up at the opportunity. "_Flamma!_" At her curse, the metal pile burst into fire, catching onto Shizuru.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The hit momentarily shunned off further attacks from both sides.

Esther had darted from the rocket hit and ran towards Shizuru, who was screaming as she madly crawled out of the pile, her body caught on fire. "_Conglaciato!_" Esther yelled. The older Ira tried to put off the curse, but Midori's power proved too strong. Frantically, she looked around, trying to locate Felipa in the chaos. "Felipa! Feli—"

It took just one great rumble of thunder, and all of a sudden, the bombings stopped, the sound of gunshots ceasing. The Dark Knights halted in their spots, looking ahead, causing the Aires soldiers to turn around as well. The thick, black clouds gathered fast and hung lower and lower over the City of Red Angels.

Esther felt the stinging pain on her skin at the touch of freezing raindrops that began to pour down. Turning to look over her shoulder, she spotted three horsemen approaching from the other end of the main street, thousands of soldiers in the backdrop.

Their master had arrived. One hand raised to the air as if praying to the sky, Hideaki's lips thinned into a small smile and his dark eyes sparkled with the calm of a mountain.

"Oh, divine Wrath…_" _His whispered words spread through the cold air and touched every soul in the battlefield.

Squinting in the rain, Haruka watched the man in black. Hannah and Sasha standing guard behind him, Kuga Hideaki stopped in the middle of the street, only a few feet next to the curling body of Shizuru on the ground. His soldiers ceased the march accordingly without opening fire, the men appearing strictly disciplined and calm with the true master present.

Hideaki looked somewhat different from the photos on newspapers, or TV news Haruka used to see flaunted around. 'Kuga' was a great name then, but now it was one to hate as his delusions drove the world to the brink of destruction. He now looked anything but human, his eyes glowed in angry red as though they were bleeding. The shades crudely cast a sharp contrast to his pale skin and dark hair.

"My child…" There was a tinge of melancholy in his narrowed eyes when he knelt down and held Shizuru in his arms. The rain had killed the curse of _Flamma_, though the damage was already done.

Shizuru wheezed to take the air into her squeezed lungs. Her eyes bulged in pain. She shook as the scaly skin sealed the nasty wounds on her body. In desperation, she let her mind fully succumb to the sinister power. Her sole reason to live was to fulfill a promise she gave Natsuki.

All and only for Natsuki.

Eventually, Shizuru relaxed in the strong embrace. The pain subsided under the black skin that had consumer her whole. Slowly, she turned to the blade of Destiny lying in front of her.

"Follow it, Shizuru. Take it in your hand and follow your fate," Hideaki said, tears of joy welled his unblinking eyes.

Crawling out of his hold, Shizuru's shaken hand reached out for the sword.

_Follow it._

Biting her lips in pain, Midori pushed herself up from the ground. The master of Ira was audacious enough to show himself, the opportunity as rare as a glimpse of sunlight. Without hesitation, she pulled out a pistol from the holster attached to her belt and shot out a flare. The pink ball of light shot up to the black sky could be seen miles away.

Shizuru's head snapped at the reinforcement signal, snatching Fatum off the ground at once.

"_IRA!_" Hideaki commanded, and Shizuru directed the point of her blade at his raised hand, linking the trails of black mist that grew from his fingertips. In one swift motion, she drew the Sword of Fatum in circle and then slashed it up cross the vast plane of sky.

Bewildered, Haruka and Midori looked up, and the only sound audible was the wind whipping high above. The Dark Knights and Aires soldiers were equally stunned, their heads turning, their gazes following the black trails that gashed southwards. The fierce mist ripped through the sky miles and miles beyond and finally devoured the only trace of sunlight over Windbloom.

Absolute darkness.

The bearer of Fate had chosen.

* * *

At the flash of disappearing light over Windbloom, Natsuki raced the motorcycle at full speed along the main road. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the sharp wind whipping at her face. The sight of the army of Ira finally came into view, only a mile ahead of her.

Some of the soldiers caught the sound of speeding engine, turning around in confusion.

"Hold onto me!" Natsuki snarled over her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Nao nodded in response, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki used her left hand to keep balance of the vehicle as she rode right into the alarmed platoons, her right hand drawing out the Sword of Numen. Swirling the sword over her head, the blade of Divine Will emitted series of cobalt rings, blasting the soldiers in her way like fiercely falling leafs. Some of the men backed away from the attacks in time and launched rockets at the dark-haired intruder, but the missiles were rendered useless when hit and absorbed by the cobalt light.

* * *

Witnessing her opponent take away the last light on earth, Haruka roared with her raspy voice, drawing Robur at Shizuru. She poured out her utmost rage at Ira's gall. Midori and the Dark Knights bellowed in perfect accord, charging ahead, not waiting a minute longer for General Yamamoto's Windbloom aid.

Hideaki had expected Midori's incoming reinforcement, but he feared none of it now when the Fatum bearer was on his side. At a simple raise of his hand, the Dark Knights stalled in their pace, blurting out painful cries as they struggled to breathe. Their arms and legs twisted on their own at unnatural angles, snapping, their skin blistering at an alarming rate.

Raising her sword up, Haruka defended Ms. Steinberg and herself with the gold shield. Kansaki and some of the Dark Knights quickly gathered around her for protection when Midori's power failed to fend off the curse. The Aires soldiers kept pushing forwards, while Haruka slowly retreated, careful to keep the shield intact.

To Midori's horror, Ira affected both Hideaki's enemies and his own force. Esther was one of the first Saints to respond to his power. She arched her neck as her face split, opening her head to reveal a raw chunk of flesh bubbling into life. Felipa bent low and retched, her skin tearing itself to give way for menacing thorns to grow throughout her entire body. Shortly after, the whole army of Ira cried out as new life form took over their body and soul.

Grabbing assault rifles from fallen soldiers, Midori retreated to stand beside Kansaki. She had never witnessed such extent of power in her entire life, not trusting if there had ever been any record of similar account either. Kuga Hideaki spent decades committing his wicked talent to accommodate his scheme for world dominance, and with the sight of the Fatum bearer by his side, Midori thought that Ira would, indeed, succeed.

Shizuru's head tilted back as she took in a deep breath. _"Formido… formidinem vestram datote! Give me your horror!" _

As the weaker of Dark Knights succumbed to the curse, Shizuru breathed, her chest heaving faster in anticipation, her body rocking with her own laughter. The soldiers' howls, as they fell to their knees, sounded amusing to her ears. Some pulled out the knives from their boots and stabbed themselves over and over in their chests and stomachs, while some strangled one another to death, deluded by the curse.

* * *

The snowstorm began to sweep in, worsening the freezing downpour. Cruising through the street, Natsuki bit her lips to muffle her shriek at the abrupt pain on the wound her father left on her thigh. The soul of Ira tempted to overcome her once again as she got nearer to the master of puppets. Her arms weakened. Her control over the motorbike was losing its steadiness, and Numen's cobalt rings started to fade quicker and held less power to fend off the soldiers around them. It was only the sight of the golden wall from the distance that kept her going.

Nao, too, grunted at the raw energy boiling inside her. At this weak, physical state, she knew just how easily she could fall prey under Ira's control. When Natsuki couldn't seem to keep their vehicle straight anymore, she wrapped one arm tighter around the girl's waist.

"Full speed, Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki turned briefly to speak over her shoulder. "Wh—what!"

"Just do it!" Nao at once shot red web to tangle around the thick, tall column of a building to their left, lifting their motorcycle into the air and swinging them forward, barely escaping the attacking soldiers below.

With help of the tangling web that drew them from one pillar to another, Natsuki tried to steady the motorbike, racing along the broken walls, her other hand aiming the point of Numen down to the ground, blasting off the soldiers along the path at the same time.

Nao held her breath until the last ounce of her strength. "Closer… Closer… Now!"

The string of red web slashed across the street to catch onto the roof of a building and hauled the motorbike forwards, lifting it off the wall.

Instinctively, Natsuki pulled the front wheel up, roaring into the air. The world then had turned mute, and as cobalt ray vanished from the point of Numen, all she could see was darkness. There was neither pain nor fear. The sounds of bombings, cries of pain and frustrated shouts had all disappeared.

_Come to me. Hear me._

Natsuki snapped at the low voice echoing in her head. She then saw herself zooming down towards the ground, crashing on her left amongst the unsuspecting Aires soldiers, spinning and sliding several meters forwards. The crash only stopped when the force threw her under an idle humvee. Her whole body screamed with ache, but she ignored it and crawled out from under the vehicle. There was no time to look around even for a sign of Nao, knowing that she had landed in the middle of the army of Ira.

In the state of both panic and vertigo, Natsuki was swaying on her knees, looking up to meet with a pair of green eyes. Hideaki had moved from behind Hannah and walked towards her with in a slow gait. His gloved hand reached out to her, offering help. Although there were just a few steps separating them, she only realized how hard it was to raise her sword now. He was her father. He was Shizuru's life. He was the only thing that held any meaning to her.

_And he murdered your mother._

Natsuki's heart thumped in a knotted pain at the voice snickering in the back of her head.

The young, raven-haired one pushed herself up, Numen in her shaken grip. Quickly, she noted the army of transformed soldiers around her. The men's heads had morphed into those of rodents and bats. Their bodies were furry with the black, sleek hair of rats, and their sharp fangs and strong claws protruded with a thirst to kill. She had to still herself not to tremble before their gawking, reddened eyes. Somewhat to her relief, Haruka and the Dark Knights gathered on the other side not too faraway, looking at her with their puzzled, almost relieved, bloodied faces.

_Is Shizuru with them? Where is she? Is she injured…!_

Questions kept haunting Natsuki's mind, and at the determined look on her face, Hannah and Sasha moved closer to their master, their swords drawn. What struck Natsuki though was the two, transformed Saints, Esther and Felipa. She would not have been able to tell them apart if it were not for the leather armors under their ebony cloaks. The blackness of their irises still stood out.

"You're here at last. Have you come to join us?" Hideaki spoke with a small smile.

Natsuki slowly lifted her sword. Only one swing of the sword could have beheaded the man in front of her, but she inwardly staggered by his unmoving post. He was watching her as her grip on the hilt began to tremble.

His gaze grinning, Hideaki said, "Fight with us, Natsuki."

"Shut up! I don't have a father like you, and I'll never fight for you!" Natsuki arched her arm and slashed down full force. But she was taken aback at the sight of the black blade that had come between Numen and Hideaki's neck. She sharply turned, and horror then overpowered her whole.

The figure in a black robe moved to stand between her and her father. There was the same flowing hair Natsuki was familiar with, but the smell of blood soaked on the tips of the chestnut tresses repulsed her so much so that she wanted to vomit. She watched with her eyes wide. That pair of yellow, snake eyes was begging her. The filthy-claw, scaly hand was reaching out to her.

The creature of Wrath took one step closer. "Natsu—"

"No!" Natsuki reflexively recoiled. Her back against the humvee, she shut her eyes, involuntarily turning her face sideway. She had not the heart to look, or accept the touch. Somebody would soon wake her up from this nightmare. _That can't be her. It just can't be…_

The air was colder now, and the snow continued drowning Red Angels in white. The hand did not reach her after all. The touch she had disappeared into the darkness somewhere along this endless road.

Natsuki felt her throat painfully dry as she gulped. She opened her eyes again but stared down at the snowy ground at her feet. From the corner of her eyes, the creature was watching her, the holy blade of Fate pointing at the ground with no sign of aggression.

"Shi… Shizuru…" Natsuki breathed. Her heart felt hollow. She could hardly believe herself to be calling a beast that name. Finally, she gathered her strength to look into the strange eyes.

The tall, slender figure stayed absolutely still. There was no further movement to entice fear. And though Shizuru's eyes offered no human trace, the gaze softened and reduced almost into regret.

Taking the opportunity, Haruka aimed right at Hideaki, who instantly leapt from the spot, evading the golden ray that cruised through the street and washed out two humvees and many soldiers in its path. Shizuru had grabbed Natsuki, pulling them both out of harm's way. Hannah and Sasha stayed close to guard Hideaki, while Esther and Felipa bounded at the Robur bearer, growling with their fangs protruding even more. Only with help from Midori's bullets, Haruka was able to draw back in time to avoid the attack.

The Dark Knights began to open fire, targeting at Hideaki, but the strays of bullets were blocked by Hannah and Sasha's fast blades. Stationed behind the two Saints, Hideaki raised his hands up high, his lips muttering, as his gaze roaming along the plane of sky. A snowstorm and fierce winds awakened by the second. As if hypnotized, Aires soldiers marched fearlessly and sparred neck-to-neck with the Dark Knights.

In the midst of the chaos, Natsuki shoved Shizuru away and jumped onto the roof of a humvee, slashing the transformed soldiers with Numen rings in an attempt to stop them before they could reach the Dark Knights.

"Well done, Kuga!" Haruka jumped at her friend's support and repeatedly blasted golden loops against the army of the dead. The men burst into chunks and pieces, but there was no sign of pain in their eyes as they fell lifeless.

Though Haruka somewhat succeeded in keeping the Aires soldiers at bay, the seemingly countless number of the enemies that kept marching in began to take its toll on her. The golden ring appeared thinner and lost its sharpness and impact little by little with each blast spent. The storm kept intensifying, and the soldiers kept falling. Sooner or later, she knew that her strength would not surpass Hideaki's willingness to sacrifice human lives.

"What the h—" Natsuki yelped when the humvee beneath her feet was tossed over by a small, black ring, causing her to dive off the vehicle and landed in the middle of the street. Shooting up to her feet, she turned to face the Ira, barking until she could taste the freezing drops of rain. "This will be the last time I'll ask you this! Will you fight with me or with them!"

"Why won't you believe me? I only want to protect you, Natsuki. I've fought this far only for you." Shizuru was about to move towards Natsuki, but a string of thick web shot at her wrist, jolting Fatum from her grasp. The sword was instantly snatched away by the web.

Fiercely turning, Shizuru gradually spotted the root of the problem: the redhead who was crouching by a humvee, one hand pressing over the wound on her stomach, the other hand holding _her_ sword.

"Zhang…" Shizuru cursed under her breath.

On her knees, Nao winced at the sting in her wound, paling as Shizuru stared at her. Almost pouting, she turned to Natsuki. "If it's not too much to ask, just kill the freak already!"

Shizuru soared at the redhead, her claws reaching for the woman's neck. But she skidded to a halt, retracting when Numen swiftly cut across her right forearm. Clutching her wound, she glowered up at Natsuki, who had moved to stand in front of Nao.

Natsuki reluctantly lowered her sword, studying the stain of blue blood on her blade. _This is not—no, this is not my Shizuru._

Shizuru disregarded the tinge of sadness in the green eyes as she ignored her wound that seemed to heal far too slowly for her liking. The holy blade had done the damage. Her lips curled into a cynical sneer, and she dove at the stiffened Natsuki, grabbed the girl and threw them both at Nao, using Natsuki as a protection. Forced, Nao dodged the plunge and landed on her stomach just a few feet away.

Bouncing up, Shizuru dashed towards the prone form, jumped and kicked Nao right in the face. She grabbed Fatum and struck down at the unconscious redhead, only to be interrupted again by Numen, sparks flying off at the collision. Shizuru then lifted Fatum in anger and entangled the cross-guard of her sword with Numen's. She pulled the smaller girl back towards her.

"Shizu—" Natsuki was drawn into a violent embrace, but her voice was broken up in fright when Shizuru's long, blue tongue slapped and licked along her face, the touch so crude that she had to turn her face away, struggling to free herself.

"Isn't this what you want, _Na—tsu—ki_?" Shizuru's mocking whisper into the girl's ear was followed by a hollow, guttural laugh.

"Get away from me!" Natsuki thrust the Ira away, blindly slashing Numen in disgust.

At such close range, Shizuru whipped her sword to counter the attack, while leaped backwards to take a safer ground a good distance away. The two clashing belts sent the nearby soldiers flying in all directions and brought down rooftops all at once. The main street was now cluttered with ruins and smoke. Under the spell, the remaining Aires soldiers continued to climb over the debris and the walls, edging towards Haruka and the Dark Knights.

* * *

Leaning against the broken wall on the second floor, Sergey squinted as he looked through the night vision device mounted on his rifle, searching for the Master somewhere at the distant end of the road. At almost a thousand-meter range, dust and snow exacerbated the poor visibility, rendering the whole city in black and white, not to mention the hectic front. Flashes of golden, cobalt and black belts continued to blast at one or the other, shaking up the earth, and the sight of transformed soldiers terrified him even more.

But the target ultimately emerged at the end of Robur's blazing ray; on the corner of Duncan St., two hooded Saints led around 250 soldiers, who still remained in their human forms, occupying the locale in front of the Cathedral of Govad. The stern face of the Master appeared from behind Sasha, who was warding off fierce, poisonous arrows from the Dark Knights. The two, young Saints and their platoons could hardly withstand the power of Robur and would have perished if not for their master's intervention. The black aura glowing from Hideaki's pale hands flared in persistent halos against the golden loops. Ira forging its supremacy through Fatum. The sinister power had its foes raising their brows, Midori in bitter surprise and Haruka in sheer exhaustion—that a mortal man could defy the power of the holy sword.

Though perpetrating the beasts as pawns had become Ira's crucial move, effectively cutting down the opponent's strength, it managed only regal defenses, unable to penetrate the golden fire to slay the Robur bearer. The malformed soldiers darted forwards, throwing themselves at the merciless assaults from Haruka and Midori. Little by little, they were able to endure Robur's fainting discharges, closing in on the sword bearer.

Haruka bent lower, the sword still firm in her grip, while Midori and the Dark Knights standing in rows behind her steadily shot out the arrows and bullets through the shield, taking down the enemies one by one. At best, they were only buying time for Windbloom's aid to arrive.

But time had been unkind, and Natsuki knew it better. She lashed out one solid strike to keep Shizuru at length and then turned her attention to the pale man in the midst of the beasts, directing the cobalt rays right at him. At once, her father pulled back from attacking the Robur bearer, facing her.

"I've warned you, Natsuki! I don't want to force you, but you leave me no choice!" Hideaki's eyes glowed in crimson at the betrayal by his own flesh and blood. With just one hand raised, rays of black beamed from his palm and crashed with the ice ring. Natsuki froze and could only watch the rays gradually piercing through Numen's barrier and tearing their way towards her.

"I won't let you control her, bastard!" Her face reddened, Haruka swung Robur with all her might, flashing thick, golden loop at Hideaki.

Jumping in between Natsuki and Hideaki, Shizuru stabbed her sword into the ground, and the earth quaked. Hideaki's black ray missed Natsuki by a millisecond as the girl fell down with the warped part of the road. Five-hundreds-meters northward from the fracture point, the road had split, slid off and collapsed some good thirty meters down, towing buildings, tanks and herds of beasts with it.

In the mist of dust, Shizuru and the remaining Ira promptly stepped back from the crack line for steadier ground. For a split second, she just stood still, her eyes wide. She wasn't sure herself whether she meant to save Natsuki from the dark force or to kill her. _What am I doing? So much smoke. Why…? What are these monsters—_

"What have you done! Did you try to kill her!" Hideaki's yell snapped Shizuru out of her train of thoughts, lifting the murky veil and chasing away the doubts.

Shizuru looked over her master's shoulder and caught Haruka shooting up to her feet, roaring from behind. "Watch out!"

Hideaki spun around to meet with the golden fire, his eyes blazing in fury to see Hannah jumping in front of him to take the blast. "Hannah!" The Saint fell back into his arms, her whole body burnt and steam sizzled off her burnt skin. "Hannah! God… Hannah…" Holding Hannah in his embrace, he looked up and glowered at Haruka.

"DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Hideaki snarled until the skin on his face split, the streams of blood quickly turned into blue.

As soon as the blue drops slid from his face and dripped onto the ground, the immense shelf cloud above whirled and zoomed down upon the gold shield. Haruka steadied her sword, but the wrath of Ira was so powerful this time that the clouds consumed Robur's shield at an alarming rate. Haruka mentally squealed at the growing white hot sensation on the hilt of her sword that she retracted one hand off, but would not entirely let go, knowing that her fellows would perish if the shield ceased.

Haruka cried out when the clouds finally snaked its way through and began to eat the flesh from her fingers, expanding fast to her wrist. Her eyes were wide in horror to see her bare bones cracking as though she was watching through an x-ray machine. It was indeed a miracle that she was still able to hold Robur.

"Let go off the sword!" Midori bounded at Haruka's side.

Haruka growled even louder, unwavering even if all that would be left of her was ashes.

Midori turned just slightly and pulled the sword from the scabbard hanging over a Dark Knight's shoulder, hauling it up and slashing it down. Haruka's dead arm was ripped off her shoulder, her body flopping backwards. The Robur shield vanished as soon as the sword spun into the air and then descended, its point stabbing into the ground before the bearer. The boned hand that clung to the hilt shattered from the force, the white fragments showering down around the standing sword.

Helped by the landslide, Sergey could see every movement in the front through the night vision device.

The masked woman slid on her knees, using her body to block Haruka from the incoming blow. But the blackness before them had suddenly disappeared. Astonished, Midori looked up, only to see a slender frame slowly emerging from the thick fog. The Fatum bearer came to stand in front of her, the snake eyes staring down, hissing. The point of Fatum directed at the ground, drawing the lines of black clouds from Hideaki's hand. It had become clear to Midori then that it was Shizuru who stopped Hideaki's power before it'd destroy her.

"There won't be next time, Midori. Bid me farewell," Shizuru hissed. The snake-like Ira arched her arm, striking down the moment Midori rushed to get up in defense.

Sergey had only milliseconds to decide: to save Midori or to bring down the archenemy to end it all tonight. The bullet discharged from his rifle with great precision and speed as Hideaki once trained him.

"Do it, Shizuru!" Hideaki commanded, still holding Hannah's body.

Although Sergey's bullet was immune to human visibility, an Ira as Sasha could sense its commanding spell approaching in the air. "There's another one!" Sasha warned, putting herself in front of Hideaki. The young Saint frantically waved her sword, all to no avail when the invisible bullet drilled into her forehead. The force plunged off her feet, her body thumping backwards and the sword falling off her grip.

Midori was only half-way to stand up as the blade of Fatum sliced through her neck. Her head flew off her shoulders, the golden mask spinning off her deformed face.

Howling, Sergey kept firing, unheeded of the beasts down in the street that had spotted his hiding place. But all of his bullets were shattered in midair by the sailing black ray; Shizuru had caught his position in time. As the black ring cruised nearer and nearer, Sergey got up and ran for Yukino, who was hiding behind him, and covered her with his own body as the whole building collapsed by the sharp ring.

* * *

The tremor pulled Natsuki out of her oblivion. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back on top of a hood of a humvee. She blinked a few times to clear the pounding in her head, trying to remember what had just happened. For a short while, she glanced at the corner of her eyes left and right, noting the dull cries from the injured Aires soldiers, who had fallen with her. It appeared that they were on the lower ground between two, thirty-meter cliffs of cracked road. To her relief, many of the gravely injured soldiers had been freed from Ira's curse, regaining their human forms. But the stronger few still remained under the curse, growling at her even if their bodies were stuck underneath debris and burning vehicles.

Natsuki was put to further dread when she sat up and spotted a bloodied, golden mask lying next to her feet. It could only mean one thing: Haruka, without Midori, was in peril.

"Su… Ah…" Natsuki grunted at the sharp pain all over her body. By now, she began to believe that she was, indeed, made of steel. Biting her lips, she pushed herself up and looked up at the cliff.

"Suzushiro! Suzushi…" Her word trailed off as she saw several paths of white clouds whizzing above. Night was never dark in wartime. Natsuki instantly covered her head with both hands and stooped down.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Lying on her back, Yukino opened her eyes again, blinking slowly to recall what was going on. The weight on her body felt extraordinarily heavy and the windy rain against her face was sharp and cold. _Where am I? What's just happened?_

Looking up through the blockade of debris, tails of thick smoke spiraled upwards and shards of fire were flying about. There were vague views of men and beasts stomping by. The sounds of screams and bombings thundering in her ears, she glanced around, unable to move. From her position, she could make out a body of the blond-haired man on top of her.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

With each hit of the rockets, Yukino felt as though the city of Red Angels was sinking little by little.

"Ser…Sergey… san…?" Yukino moved her arm a little, trying to nudge him. Tears began to well up her eyes as minutes passed without any response from him. It became frustratingly hard to breathe as she attempted to break out from underneath. She had traveled so far and seen so many people dying, but now she was going to be stuck here and dead herself. No one could hear her. No one would come and rescue her. Death seemed so chillingly real all of a sudden.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Another hit at closer range brought down several buildings in the vicinity. The force sent Yukino along with ruins and roaming beasts into the air. Her vision blurry and her ears numbed, she looked up again, sprawled on top of the big pile of bricks and broken vehicles. Her body hurt. Her voice muted in indescribable fear when her gaze met with a wounded beast lying in front of her. Its nearly 3-meters-tall body rocked back and forth as it began to crawl towards her, saliva and blue blood streaming down its mouth.

Her eyes fixed on the threatening beast, she started to creep backwards, away from the predator. _Oh, God. Oh, God. I'm going die—_

However, her train of thoughts ceased when Sergey's calm voice echoed in her head. His muttering prayer oddly managed to soothe her in this time of grave danger, the rhythm of his tone assuring her of his promise to protect her at all cost.

"Raaaaaaaaaaawr!" The beast scowled, jumping at her.

Screaming until her cheeks hurt, Yukino seized the rifle from a dead soldier's hand.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Stumbling back in fright, she fired every round the gun had left, but the bullets succeeded only in slowing down the beast. Without much thought, she threw the rifle away and leapt into the air, narrowly escaping the swing of the powerful paw.

Having missed the target, the beast looked puzzled for a second before looking up at the prey.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pulling a knife attached to her boot, Yukino clumsily landed on its chest and sliced its throat in one move.

Instantly, the beast transformed back into an ordinary Aires solider, red shooting out from the long gash. Now that his body no longer held unnatural power, the gunshot wounds bleed profusely so that his black uniform was almost entirely covered in crimson.

Soaked with blood, Yukino stumbled off his body and moved away, watching him watching her. There was recognition of her familiar face in his bulging eyes. There was horror in realizing that death was claiming him by seconds. There was no relief that, even near death, he'd ever see a bright sky again.

Hugging herself, Yukino watched him flop flat in the pool of blood. There was no telling how long she had knelt there, shaken. Only the thought of Haruka slowly pulled her out of the daze, and she then turned towards the Cathedral of Govad, Red Angels' last stand, which still stood tall against all menaces.

Quietly, she edged along the street, picking out a few rifles from corpses while continuing to pray the spells Sergey taught her to keep herself untouched from the curses in the air.

_Wait for me, Haruka-chan._

* * *

As soon as the golden shield was broken, Esther and her soldiers charged at the frail Dark Knights. Through the heavy rain, the Ira cut and thrust a few Dark Knights with her strong claws, stampeding towards Kansaki, who was holding Ms. Steinberg in his arms. The target tried to turn and run away.

But Kansaki fell as the ground trembled. He looked up at the sky, watching the rockets past. General Yamamoto had responded to Midori's signal, and the army of Windbloom had begun attacking ground zero. The reinforcement wasn't too far away, was it? Could he make it in time? Only if he could run faster. _Only if—_

With great speed and power, Esther leapt and landed a few feet before the young Knight. Kansaki ducked to avoid the fatal claws aimed at his head, letting go off Ms. Steinberg and pulling out his machine gun.

"Die, you monster!" He fired all the rounds he had, strings of ejected cases flying about. With help from her thick skin, Esther was able to endure the shots that hit her torso and limbs, jumping onto his body. Her claws puncturing his shoulders, both of them toppled down with the beast on top. Esther arched her neck and then bent down to bite off a chunk of his right cheek.

Kansaki frantically kicked the monster off him and crawled away in desperation, but Esther hooked his left calf with her claws and dragged him back. Flipping him up, she smacked him in the face, tearing off his right ear. Almost losing his consciousness, Kansaki lied on his back at the mercy of the beast.

Esther flashed her big, white fangs, her claws fanning out.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Esther!"

It wasn't the rocket hit or the debris showering around her, but the call of her name that made the beast turned around for the source of interruption. To her amusement, she found the sprawled Ms. Steinberg only a short distance away. The woman was holding a grenade in her shaky hand. Esther glowered and then bounded at her former teacher, her claws gashing across the woman's chest.

Straddled by the beast, Ms. Steinberg tried to ignore the pain and the blood that was flooding her throat, and she pulled the safety pin. Lifting her shoulders up, she shoved the grenade into the monster's roaring mouth. Esther tumbled off her body in panic, choking and trying to spit out the grenade. Ms. Steinberg could only watch her once apprentice struggled for a few short moments before flopping back down in resignation.

_SPLASH!_

Chunks of bloody flesh splattered onto her face, Ms. Steinberg was uncertain whether those chunks were her own. The fresh wound on her chest was so painful that she couldn't tell if any parts of her body were still intact. Numbed, she turned to Kansaki and met with a faint smile on his bloodied face. And, soon, they began to fade from each other's view, passing out in the storm that they had no strength left to see it to the end.

"Ms. Steinberg… Ms. Steinberg… No…!" On her knees, Haruka stared at her teacher's lifeless body from the distance, her hand clutching the bleeding wound on her right arm.

Shizuru stood tall behind the blonde, her sword ready. She looked up to the whizzing rockets in the sky, contempt flashing in her yellow eyes. "More of them…? I'm growing tired of your friends, Haruka. They're as stubborn as you are. I wonder if I should make an example out of you then."

Tears of blood ran down Hideaki's eyes as he silently watched two lifeless bodies of his children around him. Esther's remains were out of sight but he felt it. He felt the twist of fate just now, and he had only one person to blame—if not himself. His red eyes stared ahead at Haruka, who was struggling to get up and crawling her way to get Robur.

Hideaki rose to his feet, both hands high up in the air. "_DISCUTITO!_" All of a sudden, the flying rockets stopped in midair and burst like giant, malfunctioned fireworks.

In correspondence, Felipa ordered the soldiers to launch rockets back at the approaching Windbloom armies. Bright light flashed through this endless night.

Standing on the trembling ground, Shizuru silently watched the rockets explode. "Isn't it beautiful?" Flashes of light reflected upon her black face, Shizuru slowly turned and then shot out a series of small, black loops at the remaining few dozens of the Dark Knights. They were no match to her even if she wasn't trying. Windbloom could bring all their mighty armies, but Ira's victory was more certain than the sun rising in the east for Fujino Shizuru was fate itself.

"Don't start… counting the bodies already… You bet it's not over yet!" Panting, Haruka grabbed Midori's head and threw it at Shizuru to distract the Ira. Snatching Robur off the ground, she soared at the opponent. With ease, Shizuru released series of counterattacks, driving Haruka backwards.

The snake-like Ira charged ahead, whilst keeping a calm smile. "Why am I not surprised? I always knew you were weak."

Haruka kept dropping to her knees. Even the nano-machines in her body were having a hard time stopping the bleeding. But she was resilient enough to block Shizuru's blade, failing, however, to deliver any solid strike. It was as if Shizuru was toying with her, driving her slowly, but surely to her doom. Shizuru was almost merciful with slower moves and several thrusts that intentionally missed the target, and Haruka had to laugh at this very fact. Shizuru was right: she had never bested the Ira in any matter, neither the will to revenge nor save the one she loved. She was, indeed, the weak one.

But Haruka braved a smile and darted in like a raging bull, taking Shizuru unexpectedly. Swords clashing, they both plummeted in a fierce struggle, rolling towards the border of the cut road.

"You've already lost, you fool!" In the midst of the showering debris, Shizuru pushed herself up, shoving Haruka off the edge. Plunging thirty meters towards the bottom of the torn road would surely do it. Taking a step near the edge, Shizuru looked down, only to be taken aback by the sudden rise of a cobalt ring. She drew her sword, a black belt shooting out to hinder the expanding ring from Numen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haruka roared at the sky. Her only hand linked with Natsuki's, lifting the girl up from the bottom of the cliff. A pair of black, large wings had grown from her back, flapping to keep them both afloat. The same gruesome shade of red in Ira's eyes flashed through hers, and Haruka could feel the dark power trying to break out even more. The curse, which had cost her hand, had now given her a pair of wings. The raw energy within terrified her. How easy was it to fall prey to the allure of Ira? Now that Ira lived through her, would she ever be the same again?

"Go on, Kuga!" Flying closer to the Fatum bearer, Haruka threw Natsuki forwards.

Letting go off Haruka's hand, Natsuki leapt onto the stable ground and got up to face Shizuru at once.

Taking a few steps back in caution, Shizuru chuckled. "This is splendid. You accused me of being vain, and now, look at you." She then shifted her focus to the dark-haired sword bearer, scrutinizing almost in reluctance and distrust. The wound Numen left on her forearm still hurt. How many times had Natsuki doubted her before? How many more times did she have to prove herself? There was no point now. Natsuki never fully trusted her, and from now on, she would not believe in Natsuki anymore. There was only Ira. Only Ira had saved her from all the pain the world offered her.

Natsuki inwardly grunted at the stinging on the mark her father left on her thigh. But it was neither the influence of Ira within her nor this battlefield full of monsters that mattered the most at the moment. In the deepest silence of her heart, she watched the taller framed woman, her gaze filled with untamed longing. Aside from the familiar voice, she was unsure whether she really knew this creature before her. And she knew that she didn't even have to say a word, Shizuru could always read her like an open book.

There was only sharp indifference in the yellow eyes, but Shizuru's heartbreaking tone deceived her mask. "You were my only light, Natsuki, the only reason to go on. After all I've done, this is how you repay me… Look at how you repay me," she muttered through her quivering lips, clutching her chest in an understated anger.

Natsuki took a harmless step forward, tears finally brimming her eyes, sensing that the girl she once knew was still somewhere behind the mask of a monster. "Shizuru, please. Fight Ira. There's still a chance for us—"

"Na… Natsuki-chan…!"

Natsuki halted in her track, looking over her shoulder to see Nao hanging by the red web over the edge of the cliff of the opposite side of the broken road. "Hold on, Nao-san!"

Haruka whizzed her way towards the hanging redhead, who was about to fall back down the cliff.

At Natsuki's concerned tone, blood rushed to Shizuru's head and she raced towards the edge of the cliff. "You couldn't even save your mother. I'll see if you can save that vile woman now!" A black belt from Fatum zoomed fast towards the redhead.

Natsuki sped after the girl and shot out a cobalt ring, cutting across the black ray's path. The two rings did not fade into distance as usual as both sword bearers put their utmost strength to keep it going, one pushing forwards and the other resisting.

Haruka quickly dove to catch Nao and brought the woman up to safety on the higher ground. The cobalt and black rings still sustained its discharges, tearing down nearly every building around as they spanned larger and larger in magnitude. Nao breathed hard, lying gracelessly in Haruka's hold, and Haruka noted how severely wounded the redhead was. At this rate, Nao would need medical attention right away.

"Stop this, Shizuru! You've gone mad!" Natsuki barked, but neither one of them was going to yield.

"All of this only to save her? We have our promise!" Shizuru pressed in that her blade almost cut Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki tightened her grip on her sword so hard that she thought her fingers would break. "Look at what you've become, I don't know you anymore! I don't want any of your promises now!"

"So you hate me that much!" Shizuru broke the collision to deliver another fierce strike.

Barging towards Shizuru, Natsuki thrust her sword up. Two, gigantic belts met in another devastating clash, the massive force blasting both sword bearers from the contact point. Natsuki slid and rolled on the ground several meters backwards before crawling up to her knees, her head spinning from the fall.

On the other side, Shizuru was blown against the row of colossal columns in front of Govad cathedral and then smacked down hard. Coughing violently, she tried to get up only to drop to her knees down again. The exhaustion from long battle tripled with the rough hit, and now she began to feel it taking its toll on her.

On her wobbly feet, Natsuki bit her lips to prevent herself from calling out for Shizuru, reminding herself that the monster was an enemy. But she found it difficult even to take an aggressive step forwards, her heart wrenched to see the Ira struggling to stand up. And, for a split second, as their tired gazes briefly met, she mused that the battle would be over now and she could just take Shizuru home. _Home?_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Natsuki flinched at the deafening sound although it was no longer foreign in this battlefield.

"Step back, Kuga! Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Flying in from above, Haruka directed a golden fire right at Shizuru.

"NO—" Natsuki raced in, but was blustered away from the clash between golden and black rays.

After sending the counterattack that barely stopped Robur's rage, Shizuru fell back down, curling and choking.

Haruka took a swift flight from the fairly impressive bolt from Fatum. Her whole body trembled as the power of Ira reemerged each time energy was spent. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that she could pass this temporary phrase. But the truth disheartened her as her only available hand now grew out eagle-like claws. Thick scales began to eat up along her arm as well. Haruka hollered and flung herself to the ground, rolling in disgust, gathering all her inner strength to stop it.

Out of breath, Natsuki sprung up to her feet, one hand pressing her chest. Although her body still ached with the violent gust, her mind was numbed by a lone worry. She hurried towards the kneeling form.

"Shizuru! Shizuru! Are you all right!"

The sword of Fatum lying a few feet from her, Shizuru crouched as if in great pain, her head hanging low.

"Shizu—"

The snake eyes sharply glared up through the curtain of rain. "_Caecator!_"

The curse put Natsuki to a sudden halt. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she covered her face with both hands and fell to her knees. Blood oozed from behind her tightly shut eyelids as she bent at the great, hot pain burning through her skull.

If only Natsuki could see, Shizuru's lips thinned into a small, triumphant smile as she picked up the Sword of Fatum and pushed herself up.

If only Shizuru could see, her own reflection on the black blade revealed the face of a horrified girl screaming out hushed words.

Her shoulders dropping in sheer fatigue, Shizuru glowered down at Natsuki before lifting the sword as if to execute a traitor.

"Shizuru!"

The bearer of fate stopped, her blade paused only a few inches away from Natsuki's neck. Shizuru turned her head to the source of voice and found Hideaki standing absolutely still in his spot, his face bloodied from his own dried tears. If she hadn't mistaken, there were flashes of hesitation in his gaze, which had shed off its crimson shade and turned back into the beautiful emerald one.

For a moment, the tall man was unheeded of the shower of rockets that continued to brighten the sky above or his army of beasts stampeding southwards to face the forthcoming Windbloom aid. With an eerie air around him, he watched his only child kneeling for mercy before a monster he created.

"Spare her, Shizuru. In the least, she's a sword bearer," he finally spoke.

But his calm tone amused Shizuru greatly and she laughed aloud, uncaring of his cold glare. Shizuru had a sneering smile on her scaly face. Wrath filled her whole, entombing her soul. She was enraged but unsure where to direct her anger, Kuga Hideaki or his flesh and blood. The people she once called friends, or the unholy sword in her hand?

"Natsuki must live for she_ will _hold Ira's fate."

After all the years together, Shizuru sensed an uncertainty in Hideaki's voice for the first time. Was it fear or distrust in his eyes? Natsuki had looked at her the same way. Did he now regret what she had become? In the end, everyone turned against her.

The smile disappearing from her face, Shizuru shook her head in a subtle defiance. "It's too late to love now. You taught me only hate. Now, you'll lose everything. Everyone!" Scowling, she sharply raised the sword.

"_Conquiescito!_" Hideaki's hand shot up, and Shizuru's fatal blow froze in the air. Strangely, the curse seemed to have chained his body as well. For a few moments, his heart ceased to beat that he thought it might actually burst. Beads of sweat formed along his face, washing away the stain of blood, and he felt the unfamiliar coldness along his limbs and down his spine.

_How strange…_ His brows knitted in astonishment when he caught sight of the red spot on his chest that grew larger by seconds. He looked up to Shizuru again to see her swaying in her post. She was clutching her chest, seemingly the same place where the pain on his started to pound against the ribcage.

The roaming Felipa skidded to a halt and dropped to her knees as her squads stampeded ahead in blind thirst. Howling in agony, she turned to see her master struggle to stay on his feet. The bond of Ira took its effect now: the Saints' dependence on their master's life and death, their absolute obedience, and betrayal would result only in death.

Mouth wide open, Haruka watched the event unfolded in miracle, having thought for a second that it was too late to save Natsuki. As Ira's strength deteriorated, Haruka felt herself slowly freed from the sinister power. The color of her wings fluttered into gold. She looked over her shoulder, where Felipa was staring at.

The curtain of fog lifted and revealed a silhouette of a small frame standing in the middle of the endless road, bare columns and mountains of debris looming in the backdrop. Blood on her face, Yukino was still aiming at the murderer of her father. A trail of smoke still lingered at the barrel, having fired the lone bullet that succeeded to touch the Master.

Disbelief shown clearly in Hideaki's eyes, Yukino would have been the last person he expected to see standing there.

"Chry—Chrysant," he cursed under his breath, his blood boiling. The only reason he was still standing was through Ira's mortal bond, and by drawing the Saints' strength to heal his own damage, the process weakened them incredibly.

Yukino pulled the trigger again. The bullet cruised through the air, directed at Hideaki's head, but a weak throw of Fatum's ring slashed across, bursting it before it got to him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her wing flapped, Haruka rose from the ground and flew right at the Fatum bearer.

In the weak state, Shizuru mentally pleaded for all the strength Ira could grant her. Black fire formed and crawled along her blade, growing fiercely and eventually overpowering the gold blasts. The power of Ira resurged and even threatened to consume its opponent.

Yukino grimaced at the loss of advantage, but continued to fire. If only Haruka could defeat Shizuru before the Master regained his strength or even escape. But the scenario looked skeptical. To her dread, Haruka had somehow glanced back at her with horror in her eyes, momentarily disregarding Shizuru's incoming attack.

"Be careful, Haru—" Yukino suddenly choked on her words. It was as if she had been hit by a wave of cold, sharp air. She could hardly breathe at all. Both hands still holding the rifle, she slowly looked down to see streams of blood pouring down to her chest. Numbly, she fumbled for a possible injury, her grasp gradually finding a hilt of a dagger stuck in the base of her neck.

Haruka's eyes burnt with fury the moment she spotted the ambusher in the dark corner of a building's basement to Yukino's right. The pale Karina, who had been guarding Claudia, slumped down and lay flat on her stomach, her head exhaustedly dropping on the cement plane. Hollering, Haruka forsook the task at hand, meaning to dart towards Karina, only to be blown to the ground by the black ring.

Haruka was on all fours. She was shouting until her face went red, but Yukino could no longer hear anything. She wanted to run to the blonde, but her legs just wouldn't move anymore. Their gazes fixing on each other, they watched each other in what was to be their last moment. Oddly, she felt calmer as she looked at Haruka and Shizuru now as an outsider. Her body felt lighter, her breathing easier. It was as though she was freed from months of torture and suffering. Finally, she was freed from all the hate and rage, and she prayed that her friends would be the same.

As Shizuru seized the bloodied, gold wing with free hand and raised her sword over Haruka's head, Yukino's world began to dim down. Everything faded into oblivion.

_Haruka-chan, Shizuru-chan… Please, remember what we once were…_

A soft voice whispering prayer into her ears, Shizuru stalled. Fatum in her grip, her hand froze as she stared down at the defenseless Haruka. Ira was urging her to proceed, but the voice begged her otherwise. It sounded familiar somehow, but she couldn't make out whose voice it was. The words were gentle, and they reminded her of her old self that was stranded underneath Kiyohime's skin, her soul that was blinded by Wrath. Natsuki was right; she didn't know herself anymore.

Lying feebly on the ground, Natsuki couldn't tell whether her eyes were opened or not. She felt nothing but the burning sensation, and all around her was the blackest sky she had ever seen. No more trails of rockets above or the magnificent, cobalt rings. No more ofthe streets filled with thousands of corpses. No more Shizuru and heartbreaks. It was just Natsuki herself and failed promises.

_Shizuru… Can you hear me?_

As Natsuki grew weaker, the mark of Ira her father left on her seared once more, attempting to rule her conscience. It crawled underneath her skin and clenched her heart. It screamed in her blood to be released. In the dark, she could feel herself turning around in the empty space, facing the wave of fiery, black fire that was surging from the shadow and closing in on her fast. It threatened to devour her, yet she didn't fear it. She had nothing to lose now. As the ominous wave got closer and closer, the light cast over a lone figure sprawled on the ground not far from her. As if looking through a murky veil, Natsuki caught sight of tears streaming down Haruka's twisted face.

'Yu… Yukino… No… Noooooooooo…!'

Hearing the desperation in her friend's voice, Natsuki realized Yukino's demise. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists.

_I know you can hear me, Shizuru… This is the end. Our end. _

If there was one thing that made her Kuga Hideaki's daughter, surrender was never one of their options. If she couldn't get the old Shizuru back, she would rather have no Shizuru at all, or die trying. She sank herself deep into the abyss of darkness and carved out Shizuru's slender frame from the light of the approaching fire. The outline of the snake-like Ira began to emerge from the shadow, looming over Haruka.

"_Movetor!_" Squeezing her eyes shut to block out any foreign light from the outside world, Natsuki commanded, and Numen flew off the ground and into her grip. A cobalt ray shot out from the point of the blade, catching Shizuru off-guard.

Shizuru was blown against a humvee almost a hundred meters away. If the cobalt wall continued to sweep in and it would have crush her alive if her master had failed to interfere.

Hideaki summoned all the strength from the remaining Saints to fight on even if the action may result in their death. His pale, clawed hands lifted to the air, he sent out an impressive bolt of black fire against Numen's belt, blocking Shizuru and buying some time for the girl to retreat. The fire succeeded in fending off Numen assault, both Natsuki and Hideaki dropping to their knees in exhaustion.

"How…" Hideaki breathed. "How ungrateful you are! I spared your life, Natsuki!"

Tilting her face up as if to let the cold rain wash away all her inner tears, Natsuki shook her head, frustration intensified as she was locked in the dark. "Don't speak anymore… You gave me everything and then took it all away from me. You killed everyone I've loved… Don't speak anymore…"

Sprawled, Haruka glanced up at Natsuki. Her heart broke as the words mirrored her own misery. And the sight of blood trickling down her friend's face knocked some sense back into her. She couldn't let Yukino's death undermine her spirit to fight. She wouldn't let her last friend die. She just couldn't lose.

Getting up, Haruka struggled towards Natsuki and reached out for the girl's hand, pulling lightly as a reassurance of protection.

Lying on her back, Shizuru couldn't feel her limbs now, her chest barely heaving. Her head felt strangely heavy and dull. She wasn't sure if Fatum was still in her hand either, but the prone posture felt somewhat comfortable even. She would have been killed by Numen's blow if it wasn't for Ira's shield. She would have been dead when Hideaki was shot, affected by his healing process, if she hadn't let Kiyohime consume her body and soul. She would have been able to hold herself against the dark power if Fatum never fell into Akane's hand, her dead friend's soul bestowing impurity onto the holy blade.

Alas, rockets from Windbloom armies still whizzed across the sky, and the ground still quivered. But there was no fear in Shizuru's eyes. She knew she was about to die, but all she felt was anger. She would still at least have herself if it wasn't for Natsuki. All of this would never happen if it wasn't for love.

Shizuru sprung up to her feet, heedless of the enormous pain, moved solely on her sheer thirst to destroy. She kicked Fatum into the air and caught it with one hand, glaring into the curtain of thick fog to meet with an equally furious gaze from Haruka.

The blonde had pushed herself up and pulled Natsuki closer. She directed Natsuki's hand onto her shoulder. "Hold on tight, Kuga. I am going to make them pay for every life lost today!"

Without another word, Shizuru sped at Haruka, who flew up with Natsuki holding onto her. Gold and black crashed in a series of gigantic waves, shaking the foundation of the sky-high cathedral.

Windbloom troops thrived to defeat the beasts, many of whom gradually turned back into human form after Hideaki was wounded, rendering them powerless to attack with bare hands. Windbloom soldiers took the advantage and marched in faster, entering downtown district of Red Angels. Very soon, Ira's troops would be in pandemonium.

Blue oozing out from his chest wound, Hideaki turned around and around, and dreamt of conquest. With the exception of Govad, which had withstood months-long battles between Ira and the Dark Knights, the absence of tall buildings lent a panoramic view of the black sky that had consumed the whole world. Darkness was his reward. Victory was in his reach. His clenched fists trembling, he hugged himself and dropped to his knees. "I shall sacrifice my blood, my weaknesses, and my soul. My all… _O Ira, nobis potestatem praebe, ut hos hostes vincamus!_ _Ira, grant us power to overcome this foe!_"

Almost instantly, Haruka froze her flight and plummeted to earth. Natsuki let go off Haruka and stumbled back a few steps. The strangest thing was the sudden absence of any noise but the sound of pouring rain. No sound of marching Windbloom soldiers and their tanks. Gunshots and shooting rockets had ceased. The sounds of hustling and snarling from the beasts had vanished.

After a few moments, silence was killed by blaring screeches and screams that thundered the whole city. Beasts turned back into their human forms, running wildly in no particular direction as they scratched and tore their skin until they bled profusely. Windbloom soldiers riotously flocked into the district, having lost their composure to the curse. Their whole bodies burnt and sizzled from an unseen source of power, insects flooding and flying out of their mouths. Snakes crawled out of their eye sockets, and worms out of nostrils and ears. Their feet and hands rapidly decayed to the bone, teeth falling from their gums.

Hideaki flopped down to the ground before the entrance of Govad, a smile on his exhausted face. Ira spared no one even his own troops. Only Ira would live through this night.

Natsuki fumbled for Haruka, hanging onto her friend's shoulder. "Don't give into it! Don't listen to them!"

"How am I supposed to do that! They're screaming!" Haruka held onto the gold shield for as long as she could. It became increasingly difficult by the seconds at the countless strikes of black rings. The mad Fatum bearer pressed in closer and stronger with every intention to break them. Considering their injuries, Haruka wasn't sure if they had any strength left even to escape this mayhem.

"Drop the shield now!"

"What! No one will tell me to drop my sword ever again!" Haruka declared. The Dark Knights had been annihilated, and Windbloom aid seemed to spiral down the same path. To honor them, she would never surrender.

Natsuki straightened herself up. "This is our last chance. Break the shield."

"Are you mad! I knew it! I knew it!" Haruka practically jumped in her spot.

Natsuki could feel Haruka's hand brushing hers off, but she quickly tightened her hold. "You have to trust me! Break the shield!"

"We'll die—"

"It doesn't matter now! There's no defeating Ira unless we unite our power! To equal Shizuru, we must give in to Ira. That power within us."

"It's evil!" Haruka barked in Natsuki's face, her eyes glowing red from the inner force she despised.

"It's the only way, or we'll die here and let all those losses go to waste!"

There was a moment of silence from Haruka before Natsuki could feel the blonde's arm stiffen a bit. "But… But… Embrace Ira…?"

The wings were evidence, and Haruka realized that she would have been controlled by the evil force if not for Yukino's intervention. The thought of becoming one of those who killed Yukino appalled her, but she knew it may be their last chance. To unite Numen and Robur—to call upon the power of Wrath—to defeat their enemies, they were willing to lose themselves to the darkness.

Nodding, Haruka thrust Robur forward, and the veil of gold slowly slithered down and vanished as it touched the ground. The curse of Ira immediately overwhelmed both Haruka and Natsuki, threatening to burn them heart and soul. With their last strength, they drew their swords, the points of the two holy blades joining. Cobalt and gold rays forged and united into one single shaft of light that brightened up the whole city.

Shizuru's eyes widened at the frightening drive of the ring that crushed in, almost burning up her black ring altogether. Cornered, she roared at the two sword bearers, tearing her soul bare and surrendering completely to the darkness. She slashed her own palm and painted her blood along the blade. The blade of fate then released a colossal serpent from its tip along with a tsunami sized black wave. Kiyohime had answered her plea, and, strengthened by Ira, the sinister power of the serpent multiplied tenfold.

At the sight of the hissing snake whizzing right at them, crushing the milling soldiers and breaking the ground like a meteor as it passed, Haruka almost ran in fright. Telling herself to stay close to Natsuki, she clutched Robur tighter, counting milliseconds before the serpent would collide into their ring.

"I can see it, too."

Haruka's head shot up at Natsuki's murmur.

Natsuki's eyes were closed. But Kiyohime emerged from the shadow, its scaly skin reflected by the light from Numen and Robur. She could see its yellow eyes glower at her. The fierce gaze lacked all humane traces and understated the passion she used to see in Shizuru's. At that moment, she wondered if Shizuru's world were as dark as hers. All mistakes and grievance would be left in the past; if Shizuru were to descend into darkness, Natsuki was willing to fall with her.

Determined, Natsuki prayed. _Me audi, Ira! Omnes angelis necabo et infernum tollam! _

Noting the squeeze from Natsuki's hand on her arm, Haruka tried to brush away the image of Kiyohime pushing in and braking through their ring. It'd take only a heartbeat before they would be crushed to death. She closed her eyes and then lent her heart to Natsuki's silent prayer. Together, they let the trails of blood from their wounds drip onto their blades. The sharp glow of blue and gold began to materialize and fuse into each other, shining brighter and hotter.

Hissing, Kiyohime edged close and slapped its tail against the ground. The quake sent the two sword bearers off rolling on their backs.

The moment their contact broke, the angry light blasted up and forged a gigantic wolf the size of a five-story building, although its size was incomparable to the serpent's tower-like stature. Born of rage, the wolf bore snow white fur and its eyes blazed in violent red, glaring up at the enemy. Their gazes locked, the wolf leapt high into the air to catch the head of the snake, but was whacked off the path by Kiyohime's tail.

The wolf plummeted towards earth, and Haruka yelled out, her eyes bulging in red. "I surrender unto you, Ira! _Me audi, Ira!_" At the plea, a pair of gold wings grew on the wolf's back, saving it from the fatal fall.

Its fangs protruding, ready to attack, the wolf ascended again at great velocity, spiraling up around the body of the serpent, which stood so high that its head almost reached the shelf of black clouds. Almost reaching serpent's head, it made a sharp turn to avoid Kiyohime's scrunching fangs and disappeared fast into the layers of clouds.

Noting the absence of the evil formation of Robur and Numen, Shizuru wasted no time to direct a vast ray right at the two sword bearers.

"Incoming!" Haruka pulled Natsuki close, standing in front of her friend as a shield.

Natsuki raised her sword up high, and Haruka turned to join the points of their blades again. A bright, silvery ray from Robur and Numen shot out, blasting against the black one. At the contact point, the two rays crashed and merged, spiraling up towards the sky and burning away all clouds. The blast burned so brightly and lightened up the whole plane of black sky like the sun never could. Even the curse of Ira was blinded by the three swords' magnificence.

"Kiyohime." Shizuru commanded, steadying her hold on her sword.

Hissing, the serpent complied with her wish, whizzing towards the two humans. Out of the blue, the wolf descended fast from the sky above, shooting through the curtains of fog and biting off the yellow orb. Screeching, Kiyohime whirled around in agony.

Shizuru looked up to see Kiyohime lash out in anger and caught the wolf in its mouth. The serpent chomped on the prey's neck, breaking it.

Taking the opportunity, Haruka thrust her sword up, pouring out all of her remaining strength. Natsuki reinforced with a steady swing of Numen. Together, the colossal silvery light of Divine Will and Great Strength cut through the middle of the black Fate, blasting the bearer of destiny to the ground.

All lights flashed into oblivion, leaving only thick smoke in the black sky. The serpent and the wolf dissolved into thin veil of mist and faded away.

Her eyes wide open, Shizuru found herself on her knees. Lying in front of her was the Sword of Fatum, which was vertically split in half. Its twin blades had turned back to its steely shade, and what terrorized Shizuru the most was the reflections of her scaly face on the pieces of her broken pride. With Kiyohime's influence gone, the black patches started to peel off, revealing her pale skin underneath. Her amber orbs regained their crimson shade.

In front of Govad, Hideaki shakily stood up, his gaze fixing on the split blades. "This cannot be true… Oh, lord…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raising the Sword of Robur over her head, Haruka raced towards the kneeling Shizuru. Panting, she came to stop in front of the defeated Ira.

But Shizuru was so engrossed in what she was seeing that she made no move to defend herself. In truth, there was nothing left to protect anymore.

"Die!" Haruka yelled, her grip on the sword slightly shaken. Her lips then thinned into a sneer, watching the hideous creature before her. It'd take her only a second to behead her enemy and avenge her loved ones. However, she couldn't move as Ms. Steinberg's words kept echoing in her head.

_While it is honorable to be courageous, Chrysant, the greatest strength you'll ever have is to forgive._

Haruka murmured in her throat in an attempt to defy her late teacher's words, but to no avail. Her armed hand gradually fell to her side. Robur felt so much lighter now as the bond of the holy swords was destroyed. It had become nothing more than any other sword that was just used to kill. At this point in time, they were left only to feel simply ordinary in the end.

It took Shizuru every ounce of sanity and strength to glance over at Natsuki, who was struggling to get up, blood on her face. It was all because of her. It was because she feared losing that she lost everything. Forever, she would be under the control of Ira and there was no escape.

Shizuru looked back up at Haruka with no further explanation or excuse. Her head bowed, her hands placed on her knees. "I'm sorry…"

At the familiar tone, which was truly Shizuru's once more, Natsuki angrily brushed the bloody streams of tears off her face. But she knew she wasn't going get any clearer view of Shizuru. It was all darkness in her world. There would be no more war, Numen or Shizuru. This day had left her with nothing.

"Until the sun… would rise again… I… I am victorious…" Hideaki appeared behind Shizuru.

Haruka took an unsteady step back, paling. Even though Hideaki was staggering himself, Haruka had no strength left to face more attacks. The ordinary Robur held no further threat to Ira.

Shizuru froze as Hideaki's gruesome face reflected upon Fatum's blades. The determination still resided in his angry, red eyes. Hunching slightly, he edged nearer in his black, torn coat. His parched lips muttered inaudible words. She could see every movement of his pale, bloody hand. His trembling, clawed fingers that slowly lifted up, his murderous gaze intently fixed on Haruka.

Without another thought, Shizuru grabbed the broken blade and rose to her feet, spinning around. In an intake of a breath, the blade stabbed into Hideaki's heart. Blood shot out, pouring from both of the Master and slave's chests.

The wind was strangely cold, and Shizuru felt her body suddenly go light. She paused for a moment before her mind could register the true impact. Her head and her limbs started to feel heavy. The world around her whirled tirelessly. She tried to keep her eyes open as Haruka was yelling something into her ear. Her grip on the sliced hilt gradually loosened, and she slid to her knees, falling into Haruka's hurried embrace.

The roar of agony filled up the main street. Blood flooding his throat, he choked and thrashed on the ground, crawling on all fours on sheer will to live. The front of his body was now soaked with own crimson blood, and the appalling sight became clearer and clearer as each moment passed. He would never be able to wash the amount of blood off this expensive suit. He had never seen this much of his own blood. So much. So warm and real.

Coughing and wheezing, Hideaki bent over the street and, as he swayed, he fisted a handful of dust and soil. An item caught in his hand was a bloodied, leather watch. The hands of time stopped at six o'clock. The glass was broken, and there were some missing numbers. He was momentarily marveled by the details shown before him. Wasn't it supposed to be dark still?

His body numbing, Hideaki looked up at the thick clouds that began to part from one another. The wind was strong and the dust swirled around and around, blowing away the darkness. Soft rays of light pierced through the white clouds and finally graced upon the city of Red Angels. Flocks of birds flew up into the sky and away. Wasn't it supposed to be this beautiful all along?

"Where are you…? I—I can't see…"

Hideaki blinked slowly at the voice behind him, the serene air reminding him of the old days he had long forgotten. He eventually turned and saw his only child crawling on her stomach. Behind those closed eyelids, frustration and panic washed over her face. Surely, Natsuki could sense the warm light upon her skin, the soft brilliance of the sun troubling her entombed world. The sacred sign meant both victory and defeat to her, and it tore her apart.

"Answer… Answer me… Shizu…" Natsuki bit her lips at Haruka's distant, muffled cry. She stopped moving now, her body frail and resigned.

And for as long as Hideaki could remember, he felt warm tears in his eyes. Crawling towards the girl, he took her into his weak arm, clutching her shoulder. Their ragged breathing was palpable. Their hearts beat at the same pace for the first time.

Natsuki lifted her face up a bit, her hand fumbling over his soaked chest. She sensed well the fainting beat of his heart, the dampness over his clothes, and the burn in his soul.

"Father…?"

"Natsuki…! Oh…" His voice broke into a weak whisper. He could barely feel his hand now, and he knew he was fading fast along with his glory and sins.

Natsuki clutched his sleeve, trying in vain to pull herself up. "Please… don't do this. Stop this," she urgently pleaded, "Don't take it all away from me… Don't leave me like this…"

With his last strength, Hideaki pulled her closer, resting his chin over her head. He had been as blinded as she was now by his own ambition, and he was punished to live until this very moment to see it all crumble apart—to witness his child's suffering, all by his own doings.

"This…" Hideaki took one last look up at the bright sky above. "This will be the last thing I can give you… The only thing I can return to you, my dearest…" At his last word, a fresh cut appeared over his right wrist. He put his wrist over Natsuki's face, letting the crimson drops drip down upon her parted lips.

Natsuki recoiled a little at the burning sensation, bewildered at the taste of foreign blood in her mouth. Before long, an enormous, hot pain surged through her whole body, her bone and skin searing. Her hands and limbs shook uncontrollably. She thrashed and gaped for air, falling off his lifeless embrace. Her world was dark, but the shadows in every corner began to crawl up from the ground and creep in fast towards her.

Natsuki cried out for Shizuru. She screamed and screamed until her throat was dry, but with all the darkness that entombed her, only she could hear it.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you everyone for dropping by and giving me the encouragement to continue. I so need it!**

**Ahhh, it feels like it's been a while since I last posted. I really, really don't have time anymore and I'm sorry for not having it go through beta-ing first. I don't think I have the luxury of time to even go back and edit it. So bear with me here. Life, homework, work and getting ill after a brief vacation are **_**not**_** fun. Ummm. Feel free to point out any mistake you see (story-wise or grammar alike)!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 56**

Feathery clouds gathered by the horizon, rendering the sky in a soft hue of pink and red. Two months after the battle was over, the supple sound of birds chirping rang outside the windows, gently waking the citizens of Windbloom to a morning that still felt extraordinarily new to them.

Suzushiro Haruka, as ever, was one of the first few to greet the sun. She always loved the fresh air and a good run around the campus to clear her mind as she started the day. She would rethink the tasks she had in mind from the night before and was determined to accomplish them today. If not today, then she'd carry on to the next day, or the day after that. She always had a plan.

Seated by the windowpane of a coffee shop, Haruka occupied a round table in the patio area, looking out at the view of the quiet square in the middle of the five-junction road. Public ceremonies and announcements were usually held there, and she was one of the first to be here. But that wasn't her plan.

"You've been away for so long, Haruka-chan. How I've missed you!" The plump man in white apron approached her, bringing a cup of hot coffee to the table.

"Thank you, Terry-san." Haruka nodded, comfortable in her wool, black coat. Her wavy, blonde hair lingered over her shoulders and hung down to her lower back, her eyes alert but cool. "Yes, school is about to start again." She cupped the porcelain cup with her black leather-gloved hands.

Terry raised his brow in mild surprise at the solid, clanking sound against the cup, and then shrugged off the thought. "Wonderful, isn't it? Garderobe was closed, and you had everyone worried! It's national pride, you know."

Haruka noted his gaze and loosened her grip on the cup a bit. She still had to get used to her artificial hand, or else she would have crushed the cup into pieces if she weren't careful. She always wore gloves now even though she felt they were too proper to be her.

In the morning breeze, she watched Terry move about the patio to arrange the remaining tables and chairs. Terry's WBC shop used to be popular among students. Today, she was his first customer, and the first in months. Windbloom had been quiet, but it was getting more crowded by days now. People started to come out and went by their daily businesses again. Life was about to go back to normal, guaranteed with the rally that was to be held today at the square. Everyone was waiting for the official declaration of Windbloom's victory over the armies from the north.

But she wasn't here for the celebration.

"What happened to them folks? I always thought nicely of the northern people. Never imagined them being this crazy, eh." With the rug, Terry scraped a dull spot on the window. The stains had been there for some times now, but he was out of business then. "Ah, well, it's over now. I almost had to sell my house because nobody bothered to have a cup of coffee when the sky was always dark… It was always midnight."

Haruka only quietly listened, offering a smile whenever he looked over his shoulder at her. To him, she was just a rich student, who got a long vacation until the war was over. She was unaffected by the war since the Otome fighters publicly declared their refusal to join the battles. She was away—so far away from all the madness. Just like her, Windbloom largely remained untouched by the battles, and most people failed to grasp what really went on beyond the border.

Some photos of the ruins from The Republic of Aires were circulated, but they were nothing compared to what Ira had left in the northern city of Florence. Windbloom officials thought the damages of Red Angels too gruesome that they were kept confidential until all the corpses and ruins were cleaned up. They sited the need for their citizens to regain their psyche before challenging them to witness the atrocity.

Here in Windbloom, Haruka found herself home once more. She found herself the only one with fresh memories so alone without one willing to share it with her.

When the sun rose higher and the crowd began to gather around the square, Haruka left the coffee shop and bought two bouquets of jaded flowers from an old man in an expensive, worn suit along the street. She meandered further and further away from the rally spot, but the voices of victory and deafening cheer followed her everywhere. It offered her no comfort as it reminded her of the harsh loneliness this new life offered her.

In her mind, it was still midnight after all. It was terribly quiet as she turned around the corner and entered a cemetery. There, she approached a newly planted stone on the third row without even looking as she knew the way by heart. At least, she still had the dead to share her pain with.

Haruka bent a little to place one of the bouquets before the tomb, her injured back causing more trouble than she would have liked. The long pair of scars where her wings had vanished still ached. Looking at the bright side, the scars had kept her on her feet; the wings had kept her head high.

She looked around casually and noted countless of new tombs lining up in the rows behind. Only the privileged ones were planted here. "You got more friends than I do now."

Sulkily, she put her hands into her coat pockets, making a face. "They were going to send you back home, but Aires is a big mess right now, so I doubt they got any decent cemetery left. And it looks like your mom has decided to settle here instead. Anyway, Kuga promised to visit you weekly, so you won't get lonely. She's not exactly a friendly material, but she'll manage for the time being, heh… Damn, it's so quiet here… so quiet…"

After a moment of silence, she took in a deep breath and compressed her lips, her gaze traveling elsewhere. "I didn't get to say what I wanted to say to you. We didn't get to say much, did we? Well, I didn't think we needed that. How foolish—foolish… Oh…"

Her fists clenched. It took all her strength to look down at the name newly carved onto the stone. She read it as though it was the girl's gaze, and her heart resigned.

"_Yukino Chrysant_, you will always have my heart." Haruka reached and gently placed one hand over the tomb.

"Catch it! Bring it to me!"

At the graceless shriek, Haruka looked over her shoulder to see a white limousine parked along the pavement just outside the cemetery. The door was opened, revealing a long-haired, jewel-crowned child. Haruka's eyes widened a little in recognition.

In her beautiful, white gown, Queen Mashiro was jumping in the backseat. She was waving her hand, pointing into the cemetery, seemingly where Haruka was standing. "It's running away! If you don't catch it, I'll have someone replaced you by noon. You'll be going back to Florence to raise orphans!"

Haruka knitted her brows, sadly amused by the child queen's threat to the royal maid at the expense of war wound.

"There! There!" The queen continued to scream, completely oblivious of Haruka's presence.

Haruka had to turn around when the maid ran headfirst into a tomb a few rows behind.

"I got it, madam! It's so tiny." The young maid in black uniform crawled out from the rows of stones and raised a black cat to show the queen.

"Bring it to me! Be careful, you might hurt it!"

Haruka watched the whole chase in mild amusement. The queen was already very late to appear for the public rally, but it was to be expected. As the maid bowed and passed Haruka, her gaze briefly with the cat's amber one.

After a few moments of mentally questioning, Haruka blurted out, "Mikoto-sempai!"

The maid turned back a little at Haruka's shout, but quickly got into the limousine.

Haruka ran after the vehicle that had zoomed fast down the road, but stopped when the pain on her back wounds began to sting. Out of breath, she only watched the limousine disappearing from her sight. With the prestigious status she held these days, she knew she could ask a few officials for the cat later on.

However, Mikoto's gaze looked heartbreakingly weary even though there was some recognition present. The cat just gazed at her, and even turned its face away when Haruka shouted for it. Perhaps, Mikoto was right to want to remain under the spell for the rest of her life. The truth was that Haruka could almost wish the same for herself.

Slowly, Haruka made her way back into the cemetery and walked towards the tomb where Mikoto was hiding earlier. She stopped behind the tomb of Dr. Miyu Greer and read the two names on the old stone.

"The Violas…? Ah, Mikoto-sempai's foster parents…" Muttering, Haruka had to turn and walk away. It killed her to realize how many people she had learned to love and respect were laid here before their time.

Before leaving, Haruka left the other bouquet of flowers in front of Ms. Steinberg's tomb, which was planted right next to Dr. Greer, where she knew would be her teacher's utmost wish. She stood with her hands clasped together.

"I was wrong about many things. I was wrong to think that it all could have ended yesterday… Thank you for everything…" Bowing, she let a moment passed and then left the quiet ground.

Today, she had a plan.

* * *

Her endless train of thoughts swam through the deep, spiraling tunnel. Darker and further down, Natsuki felt her body naked and cold. She curled into a ball, hugging hers knees. The sense of time had been blurred. Her vision was greatly limited, light blocked behind heavy eyelids. Sweating profusely, she shivered in the chilly, damp air. Her bones ached, and her voice was gone. A million times she had called out for Shizuru's name, but there was no response. The name now only echoed in the hollowness of her heart. As she sank deeper into oblivion, she felt Shizuru's presence near, but their bond was so fragile that an intake of a breath could obscure it. Natsuki let herself be taken away with the flow, buried down the tunnel with the remains of her hope.

"Natsuki…"

A familiar voice gripped her and pulled her out of trance. Higher and higher, she was being lifted and away from that darkness below that had separated her from Shizuru. She mumbled a sound in her throat in resistance, but to no avail. Though slipping in and out of consciousness had become a routine, she now felt more lucid than she would have liked. It meant that the dark tunnel was fading and Shizuru's presence was farther and farther away. Out of sight. Out of mind.

"Is she having a nightmare again?"

"Don't worry yourself too much, Ms. Kruger. She's going to be all right."

The whispers and hustling of footsteps approached her left. In the dark, it was so easy to pretend that she did not hear it—that she was still somewhere in that tunnel of her imagination. Her breathe quickened. Natsuki tried to compose herself and kept her face straight. Her body became rigid, but her fingers twitched a little as her brain worked against her heart. She then momentarily held her breath. She couldn't pretend now when her body was screaming to be let out.

"Principal Kruger…"

"Yes, my dear, Natsuki." Principal Kruger took the girl's hand with reassuring warmth.

Natsuki believed she had her eyes open, but dared not to touch them to prove the assumption right. "Where am I?" she finally asked.

"You're safe now, Natsuki. It's been a week since the battle ended." Natsuki could feel the older woman's warm breath on her forehead. "We're safe now. It's all over… Yes, it is…" Principal Kruger's voice broke at her last words.

"Seven days… Seven…" Natsuki felt of uneasiness creeping up her skin. Days suddenly seemed like months. She already felt like she had a marathon run to catch up with the time she had lost—to catch up with the people she fought for or against at the battlefield. What happened to Shizuru? Where was she now? Did Suzushiro make it? Where was—

"My… my father…?"

There was a silence from Principal Kruger, and Natsuki knew exactly why. She couldn't quite believe it herself. But the monstrous voice still haunted in the back of her mind, whispering the dark word in her ears. _Ira._ Ira was still calling for her. Its blood was running through her.

"He…" Principal Kruger paused a little before speaking to the other in the room. "Could you please give us a moment, Mayumi-san?"

"Right away, Ma'am."

Natsuki heard a soft sound of a door closed. Principal Kruger then sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, clasping the girl's hand tighter. They were alone now in the room, only Natsuki didn't feel any safer here or anywhere else in the world. She could almost read the woman's silence by now.

"He's gone—"

"I—I know." Natsuki twisted in her bed, almost brushing the woman's hand off hers. It was the price she paid, having won the battle and lost everyone she held dear. The last threshold to her sanity was gone, and she had to wonder why she was still living on, hoping.

Principal Kruger only watched until Natsuki's breathing slowed down and became normal again.

"The city of Red Angels is in complete ruin. It'll take years to rebuild and much longer to heal the refugees' mentality. The government is helping Florence to build temporary shelters for them. We lost so much and gained nothing… But one thing for certain is that Ira is no longer a threat to our freedom. After the curse was broken, his armies fell apart. Many died along with the curse, but the survivors were taken into prisons and are waiting for trials…"

"And?" Natsuki gulped, and waited.

"The remaining of the Saints were captured and executed right away. We could not take risks—"

"Liar. I can still _feel_ her—"

"Ira is gone. Forever. The war is history. There will be no more talking of them—"

"Bullshit! I know she's—" Natsuki pushed herself from the bed, inwardly grunting at the aching wounds. Apparently, she felt herself being wired by several long tubes. A cold touch of metal around her right wrist only registered in her mind then.

"What… What is this…? Why are you doing this to me! Let me out!" Natsuki blindly scolded, trying in vain to pull her right hand.

Principal Kruger hurriedly pinned the girl down, ceasing the clanking sound. "Enough, right now! Listen to me. You're in no position to bargain or to raise any suspicions right now. It's witch hunt out there. It's bad for many innocent people, especially for you. All of this happened because of your father. You lost everyone you loved because of him."

Natsuki opened her mouth, but her voice ran dry. She wasn't about to yell in disagreement or to urge the woman to go on. The harsh grip on her arms eventually loosened, and Principal Kruger cleared her throat a bit in understated shame.

"I could only do so much as to save your life after the battle, Natsuki. Suzushiro staked her own life to guarantee your integrity during the war. Don't do anything stupid now… for us. For yourself…" Principal Kruger then retracted her hand from Natsuki and quietly stood up. "Mayumi-san will be bringing Doctor Connor here very soon to discuss the operation for your eyes.

Natsuki bit her bottom lip and tasted the blood that ran bitter in her veins. For the first time in her life, she was too broken to go on. She just wanted to hide in that darkness she had just learned to know. She was going to lay here on this cold bed and waited.

Today, she had no other plans in mind. Today, she thought it was the day to die.

* * *

Hours of continual, rough skids and accelerations managed to pull Shizuru out of her aching slumber. She opened her eyes and found herself laid prone on what seemed to be a thin fabric, a torn, woven blanket covering from her sore feet up to her heavy chest. The dusty, creamy canvas roof above her looked familiar like one of those that came with the caravans along the deserts, and she could already feel the cold air under the shades. In the dim rays of soft, orange light coming through the bamboo curtains, a lone figure was sitting, leaning against the low wall of the caravan. Her vision was still murky, her mind blurry, she couldn't make out the face.

_Am I still alive?_

Shizuru couldn't resist and closed her eyes for a few seconds to regain some strength.

"It's getting dark, and it's going to be dangerous. But I think you know it even more so than I do."

Shizuru twisted a little on her back. Her throat was burning, and the speaker's hand knowingly offered her some water from a cup. The hand was rough and bony, lifting her neck from the stack of clothes that were used to support her head. The middle-aged woman had moved closer now that Shizuru could see her wrinkled face framed by the black headscarf.

"Drink some more… Good girl." The stranger mumbled, her dark gaze scrutinizing Shizuru's tanned, bruised face. "What were you doing in the middle of the desert? Were you asking for death?" She paused a little before she added, "As far as I know, the nearest village around is Gulzar, forty miles east from here."

At the mention of the village, Shizuru choked on the water, her body suddenly trembling in fear. Considering the clothes she wore and the state she was in, it was not hard for the woman to guess where Shizuru had come from. The juvenile camp was infamous enough to bate slave merchants. But the camp offered Shizuru a whole different meaning other than being just a backdrop of a nighttime story to scare naughty, rich children. It would be quite plausible if the stranger would take her back to Gulzar and resell her to the camp.

Her eyes flashed into a darker shade of crimson, alive with determination again that the stranger even raised her brows in surprise. Although Shizuru knew that her small, battered body could not face another desert night, she would rather die on her own deed than to be sent back to Gulzar.

Without much thought, Shizuru pushed the blanket away and crawled up on her fours. The woman's mouth popped opened in alarm and she quickly shot up to her knees to grab the girl. After a few weak kicks, Shizuru was pulled back down, thrown against the stack of clothes. The caravan was still moving without any sign of slowing down except a voice of a man in the front shouting back at them.

"If your feet touch the sand, we'll leave you to die here!"

Shizuru jumped to her feet and climbed over the wooden pane that separated her from the rider in front. She wasn't sure where she had gotten the strength to stay on her feet, but surviving the camp had taught her that everything was possible as long as she was still breathing. Hands supporting her weight, she looked down to the other side of the wooden wall. An old man in white garment and headscarf looked over his thick shoulder, glaring up at her.

"Sit back down, child. You're causing us troubles now."

"Where are you taking me?" Shizuru wouldn't budge, hanging on to the wooden panel. The man didn't answer, but turned back to look ahead at the vast plane of golden sand ahead. Shizuru was suspicious, but pressed no further when the woman behind her chortled merrily.

"You must be hungry. We've got some bread for you. And the beans are good." The old woman handed Shizuru a white sack. A smile on her tanned face somehow looked far brighter than any sunny sky Shizuru had ever seen.

At the thought of food, Shizuru only realized how hungry she was. She snatched the sack from the woman's hand and gobbled up the bread in an instant. At this rate, she could fill up her stomach with a whole horse.

"We're merchants, and we've traveled the deserts all our lives… but you're the first we've seen escaping the camp alive…" The woman's gaze lit up almost in pleasant surprise. "You're truly blessed."

Shizuru paused at the last word, and then began to chew the food again to remind herself that she was still starving. Her gaze drifting from the food to trailed path the caravan left behind, she had to wonder what happened to the body of the boy she killed for water. She could hardly feel blessed.

But she wasn't going to think now. She wasn't going to hope for anything anymore. Gulzar was out of sight by now, and the nightmare was over.

Shizuru finally swallowed the food. "Where are you taking me?"

The woman leaned back comfortably, watching the scenery behind them. "Chandra River is near. We will stop there for a few nights. If you behave, we might keep you. We don't have children. Do you have a name?"

After a few moments in silence, Shizuru shook her head. "No." If she could steal anything in the camp, it would be one too many names to pick from the dying children around her.

"What did they call you except 'scumbag'?" the old man shouted in curiosity.

Shizuru nodded vehemently. "Yes, they liked to call me 'scumbag'."

"That's what I thought, scumbag." The old man responded with a shrug.

"Quit it, old fool. 'Rabbit' might fit you just fine. It's your eyes," the woman suggested, nodding to herself.

Shizuru knitted her brows, deep in thoughts. "What's rabbit?"

"Some food, you know," the old man replied, and earned his wife's sigh.

"We'll think about it later. Go back to sleep. You're tired," the woman said.

Not entirely believing her luck, Shizuru sat for a while, hugging her knees and watching the old woman, who began to sing a song to bid the sun farewell. She wasn't sure if this fortune was only a dream. She didn't want to wake up again only to find that she was still in Gulzar, locked up behind the walls and forgotten.

But even fear had its limit. Her body was giving in when her stomach was happily filled up. She gradually lied down again, cuddling under the blanket. Her eyelids fluttered, begging to fall back into slumber again. But she fought it. She forced her eyes opened and looked up through the small gaps between the curtains. The sun was going down, and even though the light was fading fast, it was the most beautiful day she had seen in a long, long time.

That day had somehow felt a lifetime away, but not today. It all came back to haunt her like an undying promise of an unfulfilled hope.

"What did they call you?"

"Uh…" Shizuru groaned slightly. She opened her eyes to the question ringing in the dark corner of the back of the humvee and found herself lying flat on the thin, clean fabric, covered with two sheets of blankets. Her left arm was wrapped in bandages, her whole body aching. Her legs were heavy and even slow breathing couldn't quite ease the pain in her torso area. It was hard enough just to turn her face to the speaker to her right. The curious gaze from the woman on the backseat and the bumpy ride didn't make it any easier on her.

"What did they call you?"

Shizuru looked away from Sagisawa-san, her former witchcraft instructor, and gazed out the back window. The sky was orange, and the thick, fuming dust their vehicle left behind was gold. She could smell it all over again, the pain and joy of that twilight years ago.

"They… they didn't get to decide…"

Her head hurt. Her heart broke. 'Rabbit' was the name she carried with her even after she left Chandra River by chains of accidents. There were bandits the following night the old couple and she settled by the river. There were arson, robberies, and murders that happened all at once like a blurry, breathless nightmare. She hid inside one of the caravans, escaping the site without knowing the fate of the old couple. The caravan and quite a few other turns of events then landed her in the streets of Windbloom.

"But the… the kids by the bridge… They… also called me, 'Rabbit…' Yes…" Shizuru breathed, briefly closing her eyes in extreme fatigue.

Sagisawa-san took a folder from her backpack and discarded her comfortable seat to sit down on the floor next to Shizuru's prone form. The woman was in her khaki, military uniform, a pair of sunglasses nipped at her chest pocket. She seemed to have lost quite a few pounds since they last met at Garderobe. Her gaze though looked as gentle as ever, but lacked the sparks like it once had.

Shizuru blinked a few times to ease her instructor's uneasiness, which had sprung from her scrutiny. Only when she glanced at the folder in Sagisawa-san's hand, the woman began to pick out a few photos to show her.

They were a pair of well-dressed, young husband and wife standing in front of what seemed to be their new home. A big car was parked by the small, pretty lawn. She was leaning her head against his tall shoulder, his arms around her slim waist. They were smiling at the camera as they moved around for a few more different poses.

"They were the Violas… You were."

Shizuru watched the serene faces in the photos, her body stiffening. "Viola…"

"They were Mikoto-chan's foster parents. They adopted her after…"

A slight turn of head to the side was all Shizuru could do as a simple gesture for her former teacher to go on.

"For years, they lived with guilt for deserting you. But when they tried to search for you again, they were murdered by Fujino Ryo—"

"It wasn't Mr. Kuga. It was me. I killed Fujino Ryo," Shizuru stated simply.

Sagisawa-san quickly looked down, avoiding the cold look from the crimson eyes. "Principal Kruger thought it is time to let you know this information… and it's time to let you know that, from this moment on, Fujino Shizuru no longer exists. The battle ended a week ago, and she died along with her accomplices. Her body was burst into pieces by the blow from Robur. The remaining Saints were executed right away with no further trials as they posted imminent threats to the public. The Sword of Numen, Robur and the broken Fatum were returned to Garderobe. Now that the holy bond was broken, they are nothing but souvenirs from war. There will be no more search for the swords' glory as they are now ordinary." She glanced at the wounded girl, who offered her no response to all the information. But even if Shizuru wasn't listening, she had to deliver the message.

"Right. You are never to set foot in Windbloom again, Fujino. Never to be seen in public light anywhere since it's a common knowledge now that all of the Saints of Ira are dead, and that the evil bond was completely destroyed. If anyone must learn of your true identity, it could endanger Natsuki's integrity and life. You know what it means."

Only then Shizuru seemed to acknowledge Sagisawa-san's presence again. She looked up at the woman, registering the facts in her head. It was true then that Ira had lived on—that Natsuki had bonded with her, saving her life. Ira still lingered within them, and it was probably for Natsuki's best interest to stay afar from each another. The horror of what Ira had done to her psyche was more than she could bear. The shame it had marred on her soul could not be undone, and she wished only to keep Natsuki pure.

Sagisawa-san looked ahead through the glass window that separated them from the lone driver in front. From the look of a heavy heart in the woman's eyes, Shizuru knew what cost would come with the secrecy. It was nothing surprising that only a school nurse and a driver were the only two delivering—exiling—an enemy of the state. Only one would be left to return to Windbloom and live with this secret for the rest of her life.

Eventually, Sagisawa-san bit her lips and brought her attention back to Shizuru. There was almost a smile on her face as she said, "Natsuki and Haruka are fine. They will need some times to heal, but everything is going back to normal. The war is over… It's all over now, Viola. You are free."

Shizuru lifted her trembling hand, reaching for the photos of two strangers. They were smiling at her. They were looking at her, greeting her for the first time. Clearly, she had her mother's eyes, and her father's tall stature. Hopefully, she'd have their courage to fight her guilt and seek forgiveness in this new life given to her.

A faint smile on her lips, Shizuru gradually lowered the photos and clutched them on her chest. She looked out the back window at the plane of deep gold sand. Watching the red sky, disbelief filled her heart. Today she was being sent back to the remote desert—to where she first learned of life and pain—to where it all began.

Today, she was set free.

* * *

In the dark, Natsuki replied. "Go away."

On the cold floor, she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. She had regained enough strength to move about, and days passed by like long midnights. The air around her was cold and dreary. The voices out in the hallway always harbored echoes of whispers from the nurses or the low growls from officials. None had bothered her. There wasn't much to do or to look forward to. In this world of solitude she had befriended with, she was bitterly contented with the way things were now.

"Go away…" she repeated inertly like she did with every visitor that had threatened to break into her world. She upset proper mealtimes and refused all physical therapy needed. Several doctors took turn to try and convince her to consider an optical operation, or in the least behaving obediently like a good patient should.

The footsteps had paused, but began to tap again nearer and nearer. Natsuki wasn't about to move away as she was already leaning against the wall. In the thin blouse, she was cold, but had never asked for a sweater or cared to put on the ones that were prepared for her. She was contented to leave everything the way it was now, waiting for the day to be put to sleep forever.

"Are you feeling better?"

This visitor sounded familiar but different. Haruka's rough tone lacked the gentleness Natsuki had been fed daily.

"They told me what you've been up to, but I didn't believe it… You…"

Strangely, Natsuki could feel Haruka's gaze looking at her from head to toe. Almost in disdain. Her senses had developed in a fascinating way, nearly better than seeing it with two eyes. Her instinct was telling her more than her brain could register. Her heart was laid bare, feeling more than it ever did.

"You—How dare you? Coward! Why are you doing this…? Talk to me!"

Natsuki felt a hand pulling her, but wasn't strong enough to brush it off. She was turned around like a doll. Her arms and legs limping, she only realized now that she was still as weak as the first moment she woke up from the battlefield. Her world was still as fragile, and a tinge of Haruka's anger only made it not as empty as she preferred.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you like this. You look like a lost dog! Say something, Kuga! Do something!"

Natsuki offered no reply, holding dearly to the last threshold of imagination that she was still close to Shizuru—to her father. In the end, nothing really mattered anymore. Nothing could change her mind.

"Stop this nonsense! Have you forgotten that those people died to save us? We're still alive, Kuga. Don't let it all go to waste…" Haruka's voice finally broke and Natsuki flinched at the fierce embrace around her. She could totally imagine Haruka's eyes opened wide with terror and rage. The blonde was quivering against her curled body, warm tears wetting her shoulder.

"I saw it. He saved her, didn't he? Tell me that Shizuru is still there… God, they're all gone now. All of them… Don't leave me all alone here… Don't… I can't make it by myself… I just can't…"

Natsuki wasn't sure if her eyes were opened as there was only darkness ahead. But Haruka's admittance of weakness managed to break through the black haze and shone upon her own fear. Natsuki instinctively squinted. At this very moment, she could see Shizuru's smile clearer than ever. The small smile on the pair of curving, beautiful lips she had missed. The familiar, gentle gaze from the eyes she had longed to see.

"I can see her. She's still here… with us…" Slowly, Natsuki wrapped her thin arms around her friend, resting her cheek on Haruka's shoulder. Tomorrow might not be as dark as it should.

* * *

Once the war was over, Count Kazu Krawcyzk had returned to his castle in Ventulus. It was time to step back from all the chaos and came home to heal his wounds. Though the Dark Knights had declared victory over the long battles, destroying their archenemy for good, the Count felt nothing but defeated. Akane never returned from Alya. After the war, his army was left ruined and small. The two urns arrived a few days after the battle at Red Angels; one of them belonged to Sergey and the other to Kansaki. His two, most trusted friends were gone, sacrificed for their kingdom. Even Ventulus now could not provide him the same comfort again.

As slowly as the sun was setting, Count Krawcyzk sat himself at the writing desk in a large bedroom, lit by several scented candles. The row of opened windows above the desk allowed soft gushes of wind to stroke his brown hair, soothing his insides. His intense gaze was fixed upon the gold ring on his palm. The ring, adorned with ruby cut in square shape, had ancient words inscribed along the length of the inside. He lifted it up, squinting as he tried to identify the language.

"_For the great king of Meshk_, it… it was written there…"

Count Krawcyzk turned over his shoulder to the frail, small man on the bed. As soon as he set out to travel home, Prince Nagi insisted to follow. It was getting colder by the minute, and he wanted to shut the windows, but the prince requested to see the sunset. It was the first time the Count dared to openly receive his prince at his castle, and it looked to be the last as well.

"Our… Our ancient language is dying… with me…" Prince Nagi said between his coughs. The doctor said that he would not be able to live to see the end of the war, but it seemed that even gods could be wrong. Kuga Hideaki had gone ahead to the gates of hell even before the prince's predicted death. Perhaps, Nagi only lived for this moment—to take back the freedom he never had.

The Count didn't move from his chair. He only extended his arm towards the prince and spoke with a stoic face. "I can't take this. I have not done anything worthy of this honor. I should have been there at the battle with my people—"

"You…" The prince raised his hand a bit. For a few moments, he paused to take more air into his lungs, almost wheezing. "Ah, Kazu… But your people need hope… They need someone even if it's a king with no crown… Our battles are over… but, from now on, it's yours to lead them back to their kingdom. Your people…"

Looking down at the ring, Kazu gradually stood up and let the orange light coming through the window to shine on the gem. "Hope…" As if a stone could guarantee anyone anything, but he now believed that his journey had only begun.

Prince Nagi then smiled at the view outside the window, his breath becoming regular and softer. It was the first time in years he had permission from his doctor to see sunlight, and it was a beautiful evening, indeed.

* * *

The desert was vast and dark. The lone humvee drove fast along the horizontal line, greeting the rising sun.

Sagisawa-san was in the driver seat, alone in her vehicle. Though she looked a bit jaded from lack of sleep and exhaustion from the long trip, a determined look still resided in her eyes. She had not looked back since she demanded the driver to park in the middle of nowhere and then shot him in the back of his head. She had not looked back since she drove a bit farther herself and left Shizuru off to the wilderness, in some way leaving the girl to a slow, tortured death. As ordered, she knew she could only offer them prayers in heaven.

When the first light of the day finally graced the land, Sagisawa-san drove a little faster, leaving her regret with the darkness behind.

* * *

In a small village a thousand miles northwest of Aires, the war became only a bitter tale to most villagers there as the black clouds had gone and spring returned. The sun was high and the sky was clear. Daily tasks were being carried on as usual, and people went about their business in this little market near the hills. Shops, taverns and bistros were filled with villagers, seeking their comfortable time before noon.

With a cane in one hand to support her weight, Commander Chie came out of a pawnshop, taking in a deep breath. She was in ordinary villager attire, blending in just fine. She still limped a bit, but was beginning to walk faster these days. It had felt like a nightmare all those months spent at the border, and then suffering from poison to near death. It now felt like a heavy curtain had been lifted, and light was shining brightly over her. Her body was returning to its normal state, refreshed from plenty of rest and care from an unlikely friend.

For a short moment, Chie clutched her chest, feeling the hollowness in her heart. Tears briefly welled up her eyes at the thought of her guardian. That horrid night in Red Angels drove her to madness when she sensed her master's last breath. She expected herself to perish with him, however, Ira still lingered. There weren't many Saints left, and she was certain of it. But the successor of Ira was not them.

Chie jumped a little when a hand came around her waist and pulled her closer. Pulled out of her thought, she turned to see a big grin from Aoi, the unlikely friend, who had tried to kill her but then saved her life. Their long, difficult journey after escaping from the border only proved how unlikely their friendship was born.

Wishing for a peaceful life, Chie reminded herself to leave all the bitter memories behind. She returned Aoi with a smile when she saw a basket full of fruits in the girl's hand, and they headed off, strolling into the small, crowded road.

* * *

Milling crowd had flooded the road out of Remus for the past few days, and tonight was no different. Thousands were traveling by horses and cars, heading south to Windbloom for celebration that would be held tomorrow. Only a few trucks were driving slowly in the opposite direction, heading northward. Governments from various countries had been sending aids to the refugees in the northern area, using Remus as their shortcut, and the opportunity could not be less fortunate for a fugitive like Nao Zhang.

In the back of a truck that was following the trail to the north, Nao hid herself behind the mountain of corn bags. Her tired gaze was ever so aware of all the noises along the road. Strings of red webs were wrapped around her clutched, bloodied right hand as if she was ready to strike again. She was dressed in a worn uniform of a Remus national guard, the garment stolen from the young man she killed two days ago. It had not been easy since the battle ended. It was purely her will to live that had made her survive through the death of her master, and it was even harder to escape the battlefield from the Windbloom troops. But all that was Nao, she would be the last person standing no matter what. The road could take her anywhere, and she would be the one watching sunrise tomorrow.

* * *

Exiting the cemetery, Haruka looked up to the blue that had invaded the pink shades in the sky. The small smile on her face gradually formed into a confident one. She put her hands in her pockets and began to walk down along the curbside, heading towards the train station. It should be extremely busy, but she had already made a plan. She got the ticket and the will to fight on. Today suddenly had meanings for Aires was waiting for her.

* * *

As Natsuki took one more step forward, she could feel her toes finally hitting the wall. Two foreign hands carefully unwrapped the bandages around her head, revealing slowly the murky sight ahead. She couldn't tell exactly what it was she was seeing. Not yet. As instructed earlier, she put on the sunglasses she had in one hand and began to squint a little. The sight of the curtains only inches before her started to settle clearly. Mayumi, the nurse who had been taking care of her for nearly two months, was standing next to her with a big smile on her face.

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki pulled the curtains open and saw from afar the view of the city of Windbloom. Natsuki kept staring out at the people down below, feeling almost like she was flying above all. Alone. Windbloom looked as though a new world she had never seen before—a world without Shizuru.

* * *

The desert wind was cool, and the sky was bright. The rocky mountains behind provided the tent the shades from the sun. Sitting on the wooden barrel near the tent, Shizuru sighed at the bitten plum in her hand, lost in her thought. The black veil hung from her headscarf to her shoulder, she chewed the fruit slowly, taking the time to taste the juice for the first time. Something ordinary rarely happened in her life, and she just savored each and every moment of normality today.

"Will you eat that, or… can I have it?"

Shizuru raised her brows, and then glanced up at the old man holding two backpacks and hauling them into the back of the caravan.

"Finish it, and help me here!" he pouted.

"Don't listen to him, Rabbit. You're still weak." The old woman came out of the tent in time to interrupt her husband. She strode towards him with two boxes in hands. "Keep loading, old man. We're already late. If you didn't get yourself drunk last night, we'd have left by dawn."

Shizuru chuckled at the old couple. In the vast, borderless desert, it felt almost unreal to run into a stranger twice. It was either that they parted ways, or they killed the other. But Shizuru gratefully took this as a great sign, and vowed never to lose her way again.


	57. Chapter 57

**EPILOGUE**

Countless stars and trails of white sparkles glittered throughout the cosmic plane of darkness. The chilly, soft breeze of air enveloped the sense of timeless oblivion. It was where the ground met with the skies, the sands rising above the seas. It was the time without day or night, minutes and hours multiplied. It was when whispers and echoes of hollowness rang louder than rambles of great thunders.

"Principal Kruger…"

Her eyelids fluttered at the distant call that slowly penetrated into her deep, dark, secret world.

"Principal Kruger, I'm afraid it is time."

A gasp escaped her dry lips, and the green eyes shot wide open. The wooden roof above her was spinning, but gradually came to a stop. Her vision took a few moments to adjust to the twilight, and she sat up to look out the window of the tree house.

Beyond the vast forest behind the campus of Garderobe, the sky was red with thick clouds hanging low. Although lightning still flashed across the sky, the rainstorm seemed to have finally lost its fierce power from last night. This dawn looked to have its first break in days.

"Oh, Natsuki-san, I know you're up there," the female voice continued after a long period of silence.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Natsuki moved her gaze from the scenery, chuckling to herself. Over the past years, Maria always knew where to get her whenever her chamber was found empty. The older woman would have climbed up here to wake her if not for that one time she did but received a deadly glare from the young principal. No one—no other life form—was ever allowed to enter the tree house. Natsuki made sure that she cleaned up, or fixed, if needed, the place herself, fiercely guarding her memory from the outside world.

"All right. All right. You know I'm up here," Natsuki mumbled to herself, climbing down the rope ladder. She was in her white nightgown, warmed with a navy sweater. She felt her throat a little sore, unconsciously falling asleep last night after a star watch that she didn't get to cover herself with the blanket.

Beaming, Maria greeted her with a cup of hot tea as usual. "Good morning, madam."

Natsuki pulled the collar closer and took the drink. "Good morning. It's actually two hours before my alarm clock would ring. I'm not sure the tea will wake me up."

"But today is special, madam. Today will write you into history book. A very special day for you," Maria said as they started to walk down the graveled path, heading back to Natsuki's chamber. The campus was still deafeningly quiet as the students were still fast asleep.

"You scared me there. History book makes me sound ancient. The tea is great as usual," Natsuki said, both hands holding the cup to her lips.

"The guests will be here in three hours. There's very little time for you to prepare, madam… I've always been amazed by your unchanged taste in green tea. You never tried anything else."

Striding in her confident gait, Natsuki placed the empty cup on Maria's silver tray. "Really? I thought I did," she muttered as if she wished Maria not to hear it. The old woman seemed to have learned of the reason after the years, but never quite spoke it outright. "By the way, three hours is a lot for dressing up and getting my hair done. I'm not going to a wedding."

Maria only smiled, and Natsuki pretended that she had successfully shifted the subject back to the celebration that would be held today, concealing away the hinted subtext. Everyone knew that the tree house was almost a forbidden area in the campus, but no one knew why. Everyone was grateful for the fast plan of renovation of the ruined school buildings by the young principal, but no one understood why she insisted on having the burnt library rebuilt precisely the same as the old model, which had been constructed hundreds of years ago, rather than flattering the campus with a modern one.

But as everyone else started to put the past behind them, Natsuki had a few unfortunate souls who still shared the same memories with her, and they knew exactly why.

"Yes… it's today…" Natsuki murmured in front of the mirror in her own large chamber. She stood there, naked, her long, dark hair falling to her back. She could see everything so clearly from the reflection. The gray blanket on the bed behind her was flat and cold, the pillows fluffy without a single wrinkle. If there was a sound in her room, it was only the sound of her breathing. If there was a movement, it was her heartbeat that now beat only for the emptiness inside her.

This extraordinary day came after nearly eight years of brutal and heartbreaking struggles to officially free every Otome fighter from their masters' bond, a tie she considered a form of slavery. She had pushed for freedom for future Otome, getting the decree past the committee. From this moment on, the fighters were free to _choose_, their loyalty tested through time.

Staring hard into the mirror, Natsuki saw nothing but failure to rejoice the victory. All her life, she was brought up with the ideology of absolute loyalty and honorable death. She had to wonder who now would teach her how to live the freedom she never knew.

"You're going to catch yourself a cold," Maria said, putting a nice, warm shirt over the young woman's shoulders. Natsuki was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Maria's presence until now.

Natsuki nodded a little in grateful gesture, buttoning up her shirt. All the while, she kept her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"She would have been so proud of you. We are so proud of you." The old woman firmly gripped Natsuki's shoulder, reassuring the young principal of her conviction.

But Natsuki chuckled as she began to dress up. "I doubt she would. I inherited her family name, yet I did everything against her will," she said in an almost playful tone. Changing name seemed a superficial new start, but it did her a favor in the political environment she was engaged in. 'Kuga' had become a taboo name for the new era now.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Maria said, helping Natsuki into the blue uniform. Natsuki looked proper and somber in the long coat, her hair pinned to the side. "Even on her deathbed, she trusted that she was right to pick you as the heiress. Have you forgotten how big of a ruckus the elders create to kill the proposal? You may be young, but also one of the most accomplished Garderobe principals already. We're truly fortunate to have you."

Staring into the mirror once more, Natsuki tightened her coat, studying the Ice Silver Crystal gem adorned on her earring. The Sword of Numen was simply replaced by the symbol of power, the game of politics and preposterous sacrifices that came with the gem. Her life appeared normal and calm after the war, but the hidden burden was as outrageous as ever.

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki turned to smile at the old woman. "I'm lucky to have you, Maria."

"You have your friends, too. I believe his flight arrived half an hour ago. He should be here by now," Maria said with a wink.

Her face reddening at Maria's tease, Natsuki stuffed her hands in her pockets as she quickly strode out of her chamber. Blushing was a habit she just couldn't seem to kick. Making her way towards the grand hall, where the celebration party would be held in just a few hours, she instantly spotted the tall, brawny figure by the entrance. She took her time moving across the hall among the inquisitive eyes of the maids, who were setting up tables for the event.

"Good morning, my Natsuki." Smiling widely, Frederick Grey greeted the young principal in the way he knew would upset her.

"Quit it." Natsuki strode past the dark-haired man to the beautiful courtyard outside for some privacy.

Hands clasped behind his back, Frederick followed in a leisure gait. "Do you have to wear this boring uniform? It's your special day. Relax. Perhaps, changing into a gown or—"

"Are you here alone? Where's Kumiko-san?" Natsuki asked casually as she admired the rows of colorful flowers. The smell of blossoms and the coolness of the morning breeze soothed her greatly. It was where many students loved to hang out during breaks.

"I know you're blunt, but I never knew how to take it when an ex asked about my current girlfriend."

"It's just a question," Natsuki said, raising her brows shrewdly. Over the years, she was quite accustomed to his teasing and learned to forgive him at times. It was possibly his princely manners and his mystifying, playful side that attracted her to him without her wanting to admit it.

"She doesn't want to see you," he eventually replied.

Natsuki's jaws dropped, her brows twitched.

Frederick laughed and quickly raised his hands up. "All right. All right. She's got a super important meeting with Carl Merlo, the biggest banker from Florence. He'd be here today if not because of a car accident last week. I'm surprised he's still eager to strike a deal on his hospital bed. Kumiko was cursing him for making her miss the celebration."

He smiled again. "She's got nothing against you, Natsuki. Can you please stop worrying?"

Natsuki made a grumpy face of a child. "I can't care less what she thinks about me." However, there was a tint of seriousness and, conceivably, sadness, in Frederick's dark eyes, that struck Natsuki.

"Of course," he muttered. His soft and kind voice always reminded Natsuki of the way someone once spoke to her. It used to anger her, and it was the reason she disliked Frederick when they first met. But she knew she couldn't stay angry for the rest of her life. She just couldn't stand to hate the past as it was the only thing that had kept her alive.

Natsuki let out a sigh and continued to stroll along the path. It was her important day, and the last thing she wanted was the maids to witness the tears that almost welled up in her eyes. For the past year, there had been absolute silence. No one responded to the call of Ira that still ran in her veins. She used to be able to sense the remaining Saints whenever their wills were weak, their spirit downed. The survival of the few Saints was kept highly confidential among a few; Principal Kruger, Maria, Haruka and Natsuki herself.

But all signs of the Saints had vanished a year ago. Either they had mastered their willpower, disconnecting Natsuki from their mind, or something terrible had happened to them. Did someone discover the truth? Was there an underground operation to hunt down the surviving Ira? Did they succeed?

Frederick glanced at her from the side. "You look troubled."

They came to stop in front of the library. The area was still very much quiet and it suited her purpose just fine. She led him inside and proceeded to the wooden bench, a short distance away from the entrance in case anyone was nearby. She waited for him to sit down next to her, studying his face in the pool of dim light that shone through the colored glass windows behind them.

"Did you find anything?"

Frederick suddenly looked ill at ease before turning to her. "I wish you'd stop this fishy business of yours."

"Frederick—"

"I'm a businessman, not a secret agent. What you asked of me is impossi—"

"Possible. You're an aristocrat. You have easy access to its prisons and underground camps." Natsuki knew she was becoming impatient, irrational even, but the absence of Ira disturbed her immensely so that she had hardly got any decent sleep for several months now.

"I checked up every prison listed, but it doesn't mean she'd be there. Thousands of people migrate there every year. This is crazy." Frederick brushed the back of his head in frustration, clearly uncomfortable.

"So nothing is really happening over there? Nothing out of ordinary? Anything interesting?" Natsuki wouldn't even waste a second of her life asking these silly questions if only her presence in Gulzar didn't make news. She had tried her best to downplay her connection with anyone or places from the past that might rematerialize public's interest in Ira.

"There were loads of people and activities there that I'd call 'interesting'. What are you trying to do, Natsuki? All I know is that this cousin of yours is the same age as you are, and that Gulzar is probably the only place she'd be. The world is big, all right. There's a nation far west reestablishing as we speak. For a scoundrel, I think that's where she'd go."

Natsuki gritted her teeth. "She's not a scoundrel."

"Prisons. Camps. I don't know what to think. Kuga Satomi? Come on. She doesn't even exist." He lazily sighed, leaning back against the bench.

Natsuki mentally brushed aside his remark. "Chandra River? Anything?"

"This is disturbing. You don't even care that I know that she doesn't exist."

"Please, Frederick."

He bit his lips, visibly annoyed by her persistence. There was a long silence between them, and he only continued because of the anxious look in her eyes he seldom witnessed. "Promise me that you're not doing anything stupid—whatever you're trying to do here."

Her determined gaze was the only answer he received, and their gazes locked. He lowered his head a little closer to hers and whispered, "Someone caught me one night I spent out drinking at a local tavern… She _knows_ you're looking for her."

Natsuki froze, her throat suddenly dried. Chill ran down her spine as she gripped her knees so harshly that her knuckles were white. She remembered well of the dark streets in Gulzar, the loud chatters of travelers, thieves and murderers walking among them. Behind the blood-stained walls of the forsaken buildings, the men made their deals against humanity as harsh, cold desert wind blew against their rough faces. Frederick must have learned what it was really like in Gulzar.

Natsuki took a deep breath in. "When did this happen?"

"Six months ago."

"What!" Natsuki was exasperated. "Why didn't you—"

"Are you insane? She nearly killed me! How selfish you were to have put me in that position! Have you ever cared about me at all!" His face was twisted in disgust.

Natsuki's mouth hung open, startled when he jumped to his feet. She was dumbstruck by his anger, but even more so by the revelation. After all these years, the encounter seemed so unreal to her. It took her some times before she could focus again on him.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know—I didn't quite expect you to really… that she'd appear…"

Pacing back and forth, Frederick stared at her square in the eye, breathing heavily. His rare display of fury proved that whatever that happened that night wasn't pretty, and the event still haunted him. "She's definitely not a distant _cousin_ like you claimed. You owe me the truth."

His voice was low and cold that she had to shut her eyes for a brief moment. A part of her was scared that he had learned too much, but it seemed to be the only way she'd find out about the disappearance of Ira.

"She…" Natsuki paused, and then looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I've put you through the whole ordeal. If there's anyone else in the world that I could trust, it'd be you. I'd have told you the truth, but I think it's best for you not to get involved anymore. Believe me that I'm really sorry."

Frederick stood still, but his gaze softened at her sincere apology. Eventually, he knelt in front of her, clutching her hands on her knees. "I was worried for your safety… But I hope you know what you're doing."

Giving him a restraint smile, Natsuki just nodded. "Thank you."

"The locals always talked about _the_ vagabond, who guarded caravans from place to place. She was quite famous for warding off bandits and thieves. She was… She was like a protector of the outlawed land." Frederick gestured to his face, waving little as if recalling his encounter that night. "Her eyes… It was dark, but I could still see her eyes. They were blood red—" But he paused when Natsuki stared harshly at him as if to stop him from speaking anymore of this business.

"Natsuki…? Very well, as you wish…" Obeying her silent request, Frederick squeezed her hands and stood up. Just before he left the library, he stopped and turned to look at her. "Before she let me go that night, she sent me a few words to you."

Natsuki kept her head down, unsure whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"_It's all in the past now. Let it go._" With that, Frederick walked out of the building and left her alone with the echoes of those haunting words.

Her hands slightly shaken, she reached for a cigarette in her coat pocket and lit one up, her gaze fixed on her feet. Today was not only the day to celebrate her greatest achievement, it was the day she realized how truly alone she had been. Today was a very special day, indeed.

"I don't think you can smoke in here."

Natsuki froze in her pose at the familiar voice from her left. The memory of the day she was cleaning in this very library flashed before her eyes. The words were repeated, and the scent of the morning air had returned. Days, months and years rushed back to her like a derailed train flying into a building.

Her head shot up, but she stopped short at the sight of Haruka leaning against the wooden door by the entrance.

The woman's eyes shone brightly, Haruka was in a white uniform, her arms across her chest. Her long, wavy hair waved lightly by the cool breeze, although she was a bit pale now for having lived up north for several years. She was appointed Mayor Haruka Armitage by the Republic of Aires, Yukino Chrysant's homeland, for the heroic deed during the war. She had spent most of her time seeing much of the renovation of the country and was satisfied with the accomplishment as Aires eventually returned to the top rank of the loveliest places in the world.

But Haruka's grin was rapidly replaced by a frown. "You look so disappointed to see me!" She grumbled, and strode towards the bench to sit next to her friend. "I saw the dude leaving just a minute ago. What were you two doing here? Don't tell me you guys are back together. Isn't this place a little too creepy for—"

"He met her," Natsuki unintentionally blurted out, clenching her fists. She just couldn't keep it to herself now. At first, asking Frederick to report her of the movements going on in Gulzar was simply out of desperation. Soon, her inquisition quickly turned to obsession, but she didn't want Maria or Haruka to know of her hope, which surely had to be shot down.

For a while, Haruka just watched her without uttering a word in astonishment. She didn't even have to ask who was 'her'. There was only one thing that still held them both back from reaching peace of mind even though they rarely discussed it.

"They all disappeared a year ago and… I needed to know. Frederick has frequent business trips to Gulzar, and he's an outsider." Natsuki looked up at the blonde, a pang of guilt ramming in her chest. Ira was the reason for Yukino's death, and searching for the Saints was the last thing she wanted Haruka to know.

"I didn't want to keep it away from you, but—"

"Does he know who she was?" Haruka asked, her gaze drifting away.

"No. But I'll leave him out of this matter from now on. I was so wrong. I didn't think she would… She almost killed him…"

There was neither display of resentment nor surprise from Haruka. Natsuki was even taken aback at her friend's concern over Shizuru's identity.

Haruka got up from the bench and walked to the row of tall windows a few feet away. Peeking out, gentleness filled her gaze. She tapped the glass with her iron knuckle and turned to Natsuki. "Yukino, Akane and I used to spy on you guys right outside this window. We thought you were going to hurt her or something. Man, we hated your guts." She chuckled, looking out the window again. "We were so young and naïve. It's funny to think about it now. Funny."

Natsuki lifted her gaze to the window and the giant trees outside. For long years, she felt she was the only one cherishing those days. For all the struggles they had gone through, she thought she was the only one foolish enough to long for those lost moments. But the smile on Haruka's face told her that she was, indeed, the only one who hadn't the courage to move on.

Taking a step back, Haruka leaned against the window, sunlight shining over her head and shoulders, casting her in a near silhouette figurine. "Maybe there's a reason they all disappeared. They're not dead, so let's hope it was for a good reason. Maybe… Maybe they're giving you a new start, and I'll always be there when you're ready."

Moments passed, Natsuki studied the genuine determination in Haruka's eyes. When they started to speak in spontaneous unison, they stopped and then burst into small laughs. Both were a little shy and embarrassed, but also relieved to know that they still had each other's shoulder to lean on.

"I see you change your companion very quickly, Madam." Maria's interruption caught both women off-guard. Smiling, she stopped at the door, her hands clasped in a relaxed posture. "Hello, Mayor. It's good to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You've missed me!" Haruka brazenly declared, pounding her chest with one hand.

"We all have. Welcome back." Maria chortled, then turning to Natsuki. "The guests start to arrive now, Madam. Leaving them walking alone isn't such a lovely idea, is it?" She winked at her last remark.

Haruka swung her arm around Maria's shoulder and led the old woman out. "Our Principal offers no compromise. Breakup is a breakup! Can't Grey-san find a woman of his own? I thought he did. He shouldn't bother with my friend anymore."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki got up and followed them out. Although she couldn't take Haruka's comment seriously, she couldn't help but blush at her friend's bold statement. She did try to keep her relationship with Frederick out of spotlight, but everything she did was news around the globe. Being the young and attractive Principal of Garderobe, she had had more than fair share of 'friends'.

"Let's make a toast to the greatest heroine of our time, to Principal Natsuki Kruger."

Sitting at the head of the long table filled with dozens of influential politicians and high-profile sponsors, Natsuki cringed when Okada-san, the aging billionaire from Ramus, shakily rose from his seat. The white-haired man grinned so widely, flashing his white teeth.

"To Principal Natsuki Kruger!" The honorary guests at her table, along with every student in the grand hall, voiced in unison.

Okada-san had been one of Natsuki's closest allies in the world of politics. All the praises he poured out at this very moment did not surprise her, but strangely comforted her. They had gone through many tests of trust and betrayal. He had his doubts of her unusual aspiration and sometimes childish persistence every now and then, but all of that was at last overcome by her ingenuity. The old man, as if seeking retribution, had helped Natsuki make her dream possible. He was the rarest kind of friend she expected to have.

"As a soldier who risked her life to save us, who lost many she held dear during the battles, who never surrendered to evil even when… even when the biggest obstacle was her very own father… And as an ordinary woman who stood tall with her feet on the ground, her head high in the sky, fighting for freedom of her fellow human beings…" Okada-san lifted his wine glass a little higher towards Natsuki, his thin lips widened once more. "To Kuga Natsuki who has given us hope for better tomorrow."

The cheer thundered the hall, and Natsuki couldn't help but smile. She bit her lips so hard as not to cry. In all honesty, she hadn't expected to enjoy this celebration. She hadn't expected to be able to sit through until now. But the smile on everyone's face was telling her that she had done the right thing even though there were times when she was uncertain of it. She began to appreciate the fact that her life did have a purpose, and all the loneliness she had felt during those years would now be washed away.

Natsuki finished her wine. She finally saw the brighter future ahead. After eight years, she _could_ believe again.

"I made sure that the place is clean and ready," Natsuki said as she walked out of the grand hall, Okada-san by her side. After the luncheon, the guests were walking about, enjoying their desserts and cocktails around the courtyard. Live musical band was playing soft tunes. The sun was high, but soft behind the patches of white clouds.

Okada-san raised his brows and studied the young woman for a few moments. "Are you sure about this? It was—"

"I'm certain. We signed the paper." Natsuki laughed, sipping more wine.

"It's too much of a present. It was… your home."

The glass lingered to her lips a little too long for her liking, but Natsuki continued to hold it up and decided to have another gulp before responding. "It hasn't been for many years. I live here."

Okada-san moved a few steps from the entrance for other guests to walk through, gesturing for her to come closer. "You can pack your belongings away, but not your memories. I've got more than seventy-five years of four wives and thirteen children. They're far too much to just pack and send it away. Trust me. I tried."

They both laughed, strolling into the courtyard among the milling crowd.

"I…" Natsuki paused a little to recollect her thoughts. "I suppose I'm not…" A smile eventually replaced the vacant look in her eyes before she said, "I really want you to have it, Okada-san."

"Now, are you certain the place is tidy? Have you thoroughly checked it? I cannot believe that you trusted the lawyers and the laborers to take care of it. My grandson is about to move in next week!" Okada-san pretended to pout.

"Oh, all right." Natsuki chuckled. "I'll make sure to arrange that."

"You make the time. The party is nearly over, but you can always change your mind."

"The paper was already signed," Natsuki said, smiling.

"It's only a paper. It can only hold so many words you cannot say." He winked as he was escorted by his bodyguards to greet his business partners.

Natsuki nodded to him, feeling slightly dizzy from the wine effect. Apparently, she had consumed a lot more than she intended to. But it was her special day; she wasn't about to close the door and be alone again. A little fun could not hurt.

'_WHERE ARE YOU, EXACTLY? I've been calling you for twenty times! You left the campus without telling ME!_'

Her cell phone tucked between the right ear and the shoulder, Natsuki cringed at the voice blaring through the line. "I'm sorry. I left my cell phone downstairs. I'm at my parents' house. Okada-san's grandson will move in next week. Oh, my God, I can't believe they still left the rugs here! I told them to haul everything out! Do these things look like new furniture to them!"

Natsuki now marched around in the backyard, carrying around a torn box she found in the garage, trying to collect the trashes. She was upset enough to see a few, empty buckets in the guest bathroom on the first floor, an old, red t-shirt (presumably belonged to one of the construction workers) hanging over the rim of the window on the second floor of her bedroom window, and a pair of dusty sandals tucked away under the rug. Those were to name a few. Trashes were scattered about the corner of the kitchen.

"I am _so_ going to kill him!" Natsuki growled into the phone.

'Mmmmm… Who? MmmMmmmm.' Haruka was audibly chewing food on the other end of the line.

"I told Kato to tell his men to clean up! CLEAN AND READY! What is wrong with these people!"

'Chill out, Ok? Just call the dude. You got a week, right? Besides, I think the old man was just tricking you. Who knew? He finally got you dropping by. Change your mind?'

Natsuki let out a loud, frustrated sigh. It was her own fault for having paid Kato and his team without checking up on the place, trusting his reputation. It was her fault for acting like a coward. She would surely have Kato come in first thing tomorrow morning. Okada-san had scheduled to move in the new set of furniture for his grandson in the next three days, and the condition right now was not nearly good enough to present this mansion as a gift.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call that bastard now. Talk to you later."

'Eh, need help? I can—'

Natsuki cut the line, and dialed Kato's number right away. As soon as he picked up the phone, she delivered a long, breathless lecture that could have put the guy out of business right then, receiving profuse apologies in return. Kato swore to bring his men to clean up tomorrow and would return the last payment as an apology as well.

'Seven in the morning, yes, Madam. Seven o'clock in the morning. I promise we will be there, Madam. I promise.' Kato had been repeating himself for the past few minutes like a madman.

"Seven, it is, and if I don't see you at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, you do know what will happen to you." Red in the face, Natsuki couldn't quite believe hearing herself at the moment.

Threatening people was a habit she had long forsaken. Shouting hadn't actually made her feel this good in years. No longer suppressed in serious meetings, or stressed over having people's lives on the line, she was just getting back to the mundane, daily life she had lacked. With or without her consent, being here did suck her back in, awakened her and somehow made her feel _real_.

Natsuki hung up the cell phone and put it into her coat's pocket. After the furious phone conversation and marching about the mansion, she found herself in the hallway to the living room, a large mirror her mother once bought from an antique shop hung up on the wall in front of her. Seeing herself in casual clothes had always felt quite relieving. She had changed into her favorite, beige coat before she had left the campus, wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She liked to look ordinary whenever she was out of campus.

Slowly, she stepped forwards and raised her hand. Her palm touched the cold mirror as she looked into the green eyes, staring at them as to search for a sign of comfort. If there was a reason Kato hadn't moved this large piece of furniture out, she failed to object now. It had been many years since she last admired it, and the gold paint along the thick, wooden frame had now faded. She remembered it to be one of her mother's proudest collections, and her father's pleasing gift to his wife. She was so young back then, and all she could see in the mirror was how happy they were.

Resting her forehead against the cold plane, Natsuki closed her eyes and breathed in. "I miss you, mother… Father…" Even if it killed her to smile at the old memories, she just couldn't help it now. If anything, both her parents always taught her to be strong—strong enough to stand on her own and fight on her own. If anything, they would have been so proud of her now.

_Thank you…_

Exhaling a long breath, Natsuki straightened herself up, her heart filled with strength to move on. There were still some litters scattered about the mansion, and the most amusing thing was that the newspaper boy still delivered stacks of newspaper every morning even though nobody had lived here for years. Natsuki thought she did cancel the subscription, but Maria, as busy as the old woman was, probably forgot about it. She could only blame it on her own lack of credit card management.

Natsuki made her way out the front door, intending to clean up the garbage in the yard. She took a few, hasty strides down the white steps, but was stopped by the sight of an intruder just a few feet before her. The hooded figure in a worn, gray coat bent to pick up some of the old, yellowing newspaper. Natsuki opened her mouth, ready to scold so loudly the whole street could hear her at the trespasser.

Disregarding the old headlines, the intruder turned and faced the mansion owner. Both were caught by surprise the moment their gazes met. There was no external force present. There was nothing left to fear of losing. Natsuki wasn't being dragged away by her mother, and the homeless girl wasn't brought in by Kuga Hideaki. If that day fourteen years ago went by in a rush, they did take their time today to study each other.

Standing a few steps above the other woman, Natsuki lowered her head down a little to get a clearer look, unable to believe her eyes. The intruder looked tanner and healthier than what she remembered. The deep, crimson eyes were full of energy, the gaze comfortably intense.

One hand in her pocket, Shizuru clutched the newspaper in her other hand. Her beautiful lips parted slightly, but then compressed again, unsure of what to say. Natsuki's gaze dropped at the act. The dark-haired one wasn't about to start speaking, fearing the illusion might just vanish. She didn't want to reach out for fear that the strength she had found today would disappear at the first touch.

"Hello, Natsuki."

* * *

The night had set in and the town people of Gulzar began to flood the main road, enjoying their leisure time. Several policemen in navy uniform began the routine check along the streets, keeping order and security for the citizens and travelers alike. Merchants and gypsies went about their businesses. Travelers and tourists were looking for their favorite restaurants tonight.

"I told you. Leave her alone. Don't ever go near her."

The black-hooded figure at the corner of the tavern was seated alone, a cup of wine in her gloved hand. Even in this packed, noisy place, the bartender's voice was loud enough for her trained ears to catch.

"So that's the one, huh?"

The crimson eyes glanced up to meet with the dark gaze of a gentleman at the bar. The young man looked every inch of a complete foreigner in this foreign land. He was in a nice, gray coat, proper with a black hat and tie. He was staring at her, clueless and harmless in his curiosity.

"I warned you, gentleman." The bartender caught her gaze then and quickly turned away, pretending to be cleaning the mugs with a towel. "It's _her_…the vagabond they always talk about," he whispered to the young man.

Years passed by, and people had given her many names. Some were out of admiration, others out of fear. She was more than certain that she had topped the blacklist for the bandits around Chandra River. Even the polices didn't bother to come near her. Although she had tried to live a low profile life, sometimes she wondered why she couldn't seem to keep herself out of troubles. For every life of the thieves and murderers she took, she couldn't tell whether it worsened or lessened the burden in her heart. But she did not deny the satisfaction of momentary ignorance as she tried to fend away the darkness from Gulzar.

The gentleman walked towards her with easing confidence, apparently ignoring any warnings he must have heard about her.

"May I join?" He sat himself opposite to her, comfortable in his own space without her permission. He even brought with him a bottle of expensive wine she was sure he had gotten it from anywhere but Gulzar. A smile on his handsome face, he poured himself a cup and gestured if she would like some.

She didn't respond.

"I'm Frederick Grey. I've heard a lot about you. Good things, of course." Frederick observed her in discretion, trying not to intimidate her. He even looked relieved. "You have no idea how many times I've been here just to get a chance to meet you. Actually… Actually, I wasn't so sure if it was you I was looking for. But your stories are one of the most interesting around."

Shizuru continued to sip her wine, looking elsewhere. It wasn't him who finally got to meet her. It was her who decided to show up. The chase had gone on for far too long, and it began to create attention she didn't want. Tonight would probably be the first testament that curiosity was a deadly crime.

Frederick gave her an apologetic smile. "Oh, please, I've been so out of luck. I'm doing my friend a huge favor. It's more like a gift for her." He cleared his throat a bit. "You see, I really need to find someone, and if you're not her, then you might know her. You seem like you really know this place. You're one of the people here."

"I don't know anybody."

"Did you kill them all?" he said, raising his brows.

Shizuru slowly lifted her gaze from the cup in her hand and stared straight at him.

"Sorry. Bad joke." He looked down instantly, gulping down his drink.

Shizuru suppressed her sigh. She already felt uncomfortable enough as she was rarely seen socializing with anyone in public. Studying Frederick Grey, she couldn't quite fathom what business did this oblivious man wanted with her. However, the code word 'Kuga Satomi' he had been spreading around had her attention and finally got her to appear tonight.

"A friend of mine claims that she has a long lost cousin here in Gulzar. The funny thing is that I think her cousin is of illegal status. Perhaps, a dangerous fugitive or someone of that sort. I didn't actually expect to find this person, really. But I just figured something out lately. I think I'm getting there." He nodded vehemently as if trying to convince himself. "You see, this place got thousands of people coming in and out all the time, but not too many actually settled here. There are tons of places in this world to go and hide, but she said it has to be Gulzar—"

Shizuru pulled out her gun from her holster and pointed at his face, causing Frederick to stop dead in his seat. He clutched his cup so tightly that he spilled the wine onto the wooden table. His jaws clamped shut. His widened eyes never left her. But Shizuru was surprised that he didn't fear her or the gun in his face enough to stop.

"For a while, I debated whether this person really exists. What's going on? Why…? Now, I think I know. I don't think _you_ are Kuga Satomi… but that you do know Kuga Natsuki."

The moment Shizuru's gun involuntarily lowered, even in the slightest bit, she realized that he caught her. He leaned in even closer across the table, fear not of the gun pointing at him. His intense gaze tore into her, searching and searching.

"Who are you—"

A loud gunshot sent the crowd screaming and stampeding out of the tavern, leaving only the frightened bartender and the two figures at the corner table.

Frederick had sat back, his head as far back as the wooden chair would allow. His breath ragged, he stared at her with utmost disbelief. His hands were visibly shaken. The bullet hole on the wooden plane behind him was just an inch away from where his head was.

Shizuru rose to her feet, the anger inside of her rising to the limit. She was unable to stop now. Her index finger on the trigger pulled in a little.

Frederick shot out of the chair, scurrying and falling to crawl on the floor. "No! No! Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She stalked towards him and grabbed him by the collar. With ease, she dragged him out of the tavern and threw him into the dark alley nearby. The milling passersby had spotted the quarrel and immediately hurried from the area. The poor young man would be just another victim fall to Gulzar's untamed spirit.

Standing over his crawling form, Shizuru raised her gun and hit him repeatedly in the face. His blood splattered onto her glove and sleeve. His face was red as she tightened her grip on his neck. His crime was to speak the name she had tried to forget.

When Frederick was already flat on the ground, hopeless to protect himself, Shizuru stopped to catch her breath. She lifted the gun up and checked for the ammunition. The gun was still hot and ready, she aimed down at the back of his head.

At the hard touch on his skull, Frederick squeezed his eyes shut. But Shizuru stopped at the sight of the slender frame by the entrance of the alley, watching them from afar. Without second thought, she raised the gun at the intruder. She could smell the woman miles away. She could sense their anger, their shared shame heartbeats away.

"You haven't changed much at all. How disappointing," Nao Zhang said, giggling. She was dressed in a black cloak, her face very much hidden behind the hood. Shizuru wasn't by far the only one having much to hide in Gulzar.

Frederick took the chance to hastily crawl away, snatching a broken bar scattered on the ground and swinging it at Shizuru. Quietly easily, she caught the bar with her other hand and kicked him in the chest, sending him back down on the ground.

Cursing under his breath, Frederick got up to his feet and tried to run out of the alley, only to find Nao standing in the middle of the narrow path, blocking his way.

"Oh, not so fast, Grey. Let us have some fun with you. Didn't Natsuki-chan prep you of what you got yourself into?"

"You know… me? Natsuki…? You know her?" Frederick breathed, his eyes widened in terror. He kept looking back and forth between Shizuru and Nao, dreadfully trying to prepare for another attack.

In the dark, Shizuru stood still for a moment before turning the gun back at Frederick.

"No, please—please! I can explain this! I—I can…" Frederick backed away until his back was pressed against the brick wall.

"Go on. We're waiting," Nao said, smirking. "In fact, we're missing Natsuki-chan dearly."

Shizuru wasn't sure what made Natsuki send this man here. 'Kuga Satomi' was likely just a ploy to lure the remaining Ira out. Although they were believed to have been dead for years, anything could still happen. At the thought, her finger moved once again to the trigger. She thought of all possible ways to frame a thief for this man's death, avoiding any link to Ira.

"I—I'm engaged to Natsuki! We're getting married! Please don't kill me! I—I swear I will never tell anybody about this, I promise! Please, let me go…" Frederick practically fell to his knees, sweating in this cold night.

Nao burst out a laugh, but Shizuru knew that the redhead wasn't really laughing at Frederick, but her. For some reason, the gun in her hand felt oddly heavy that her arm began to fell to her side. She just stared down at the ground, unable to look at him now. For all the news concerning Natsuki, Shizuru had not heard about the engagement. But then again the young Principal Kruger was a very private person, and her personal life was rare to appear in the news.

"Grey is a quite well-known figure in Windbloom. I'm surprised you don't know him," Nao said, and then turned to Frederick. "Well, I think you've just got yourself off the hook. Tell Natsuki-chan that we miss her."

Frederick madly nodded like an obedient child as he got up to his feet and ran for the exit. Reaching the safer zone of the sidewalk, he glanced over his shoulder, panting heavily.

Shizuru didn't follow. She only watched him backing away, horror in his eyes. Perhaps, he just couldn't figure out what his dear fiancée had to do with the likes of her and Nao. What he encountered tonight was probably one of the last things he imagined to happen to him.

"She… She needs to see you."

His words were soft, and they would have been lost in the crowd. He was almost whispering, almost as if he didn't really want her to hear it.

But Shizuru did.

"It's all in the past now. Let it go," Shizuru stated.

Strangely, the look in Frederick's eyes turned almost enraged at her words. He then turned and ran into the crowd, disappearing from her sight. For the past six months, Shizuru and her honor-bound sisters had been able to suppress the power of Ira and cut their bond from Natsuki. It was for the best, and the news Shizuru had just received firsthand from Frederick ensured her that she had made the right decision.

For as long as she would live, she would always remember how she faltered and betrayed her Natsuki. Often times that the fear hidden deep in Natsuki's heart would surface in Shizuru's dreams. They were filled with Natsuki's blood and screams, and they scared her so profoundly that she refused to sleep for days at times. Natsuki never forgot, consciously or not, and Shizuru would never forget her crimes.

"Let it go? You're a bad liar." Nao's giggles broke her train of thoughts, but Shizuru chose not to respond.

There was an amused expression on Nao's face as she continued. "Natsuki-chan is as reckless as ever. This threatened to expose our identity. This is dangerous."

Shizuru put her gun back into the holster behind her black cloak. "I won't stop you."

Nao burst into another laugh. "You want me to kill him for your own good, but you won't kill him yourself because _that_ would hurt Natsuki. You're cruel, Fujino. That never changed."

"He is not my concern." Shizuru stalked out of the alley without looking back at the redhead.

"You can't hide forever, Fujino. I see your dreams. Hers! We're one!"

Shizuru just walked away, secretly relieved that Nao didn't follow.

_We're not one. We're not._

But she still saw it. The deep fear was palpable in her dreams—Natsuki's dreams. Even though the remaining three Ira had grown strong enough to suppress the dark influence, Natsuki was still fragile. They could sense her, penetrating her thoughts if they tried hard enough.

_She needs to see you._

Frederick's words continued to echo in her head as she trudged through the endless, sandy road along the outskirt of Gulzar. The wind was chilly, and the night was quiet under the starry sky. Shizuru pulled the scarf tighter around her neck. Her humble, brick home located just half a kilometer ahead. The only sign of civilization around the area were the streetlights and a well nearby, but she was contented that way.

_She needs to—_

"She doesn't," Shizuru muttered to herself. If there was any hope in her heart, she readily buried it. Natsuki's troubled dreams had become increasingly frequent for the past six months, the time when she began to repress their bond, only for Natsuki's sake. But the dark-haired one appeared threatened and frightened in those nightmares. The same, incoherent flashes of wartime memories kept dominating those dreams, with or without Natsuki's awareness. And, in those weary nights, Shizuru had seen herself in the face of evil serpent for far too many times that she could not quite look at herself in the mirror anymore. Natsuki still remembered her that way.

"I'm home." Shizuru whispered as she entered her home. She hung her scarf over the hanger by the door and glided through the candle-lit living room to pour a cup of tea.

"Welcome home..." The greeting female voice was coarse and low.

Shizuru quickly turned around to the old woman by the bedroom door. "I thought you were asleep. How are you feeling now? Do you feel better?"

"Much, much better," the old woman said. She smiled when Shizuru moved beside her to take her arm, gently helping her to the wooden chair.

"I'll get you a cup of tea." Shizuru proceeded to pour another cup and brought it to the old woman.

"Thank you, Rabbit. You were gone for almost a week. I was worried…" The old woman gazed up at Shizuru, studying her in the dim light.

Sighing, Shizuru sat herself on the closest chair, debating if the old woman was ready for the news. Ever since the old man fell ill and passed away two years ago, Shizuru was more than paranoid for the old woman's fragile health.

"I know what you've been up to. I've heard about the news," the old woman said.

Shizuru promptly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Leila. Leila. You're the only family I've ever had. I'll never leave you behind."

"What's its official name? They did announce it, didn't they?"

Shizuru was only able to smile at Leila's persistence. "They call it, 'Alya'. The new nation for anyone. People like me."

King Krawcyzk found all his allies and, after several years, successfully created the new country for the Children of Darkness, but also welcomed all who wished to start anew in the faraway land. The announcement was made a few months ago, and Shizuru had been contemplating the idea since then. However, she didn't want to risk Leila's health through the long and hard journey. She couldn't possibly imagine trading anything with the family she had now. Leila had become much more than just a mother, but the only person she could trust to share her deepest fears. The old woman not only learned who Shizuru really was, but of the crimes she committed. Shizuru even expected Leila to turn her in to the police, but the old woman insisted to stay by her side.

Leila raised her weak hand to brush Shizuru's hair gently. "Don't let me stop you. You deserve that new chance, Rabbit."

Her lips curving up into a smile, Shizuru shook her head and tucked the woman's hand closer, kissing the back of it. "I'll never leave you, Leila. I'll find a way for us to go together."

The small smile on the old woman's face lit up a little, but quickly faded. "It could be months, or years before I—"

"Don't talk like that. I don't care if I have to be in Gulzar for the rest of my life only if I have you with me."

Leila chortled, breathing harder to catch her breath. "I cannot argue with you. But when the time comes, promise me that you will give yourself another chance."

Shizuru lowered her gaze to the floor, her mind hazy at the thought of being all alone again. She wanted to scream like she did in her dreams. She wanted to cry like when no one was around. She knew she couldn't bare it, but she would never show it to Leila. She would not want the old woman to worry anymore than she already did.

"I meant for you to give yourself another chance with that girl."

Her eyes widened at the notion, Shizuru stated without second thought, "Impossible."

Leila raised her brows in surprise. "Do you not care for her anymore?"

"Impossible." Shizuru retracted her hand and turned to drink her tea instead.

Leila gazed at the young woman knowingly. "You still do."

"I…" Shizuru couldn't help but stop herself from denying outright. "It's been years. She's better off without the past, and it's for the best. I'm contented with the way it is now. Nothing good—nothing good ever came between… between us…" She took another sip before putting the cup aside. "It's for the best."

Leila appeared grim, her gaze filled with concern. "She was the best thing that ever happened to you, wasn't she? Why can't you forgive yourself? I understood what happened, and perhaps, she did, too."

Shizuru bit her lips, clutching her hands on the wooden table. The air suddenly felt very cold, but she was heated by the thoughts of the best things in the past and the best things that could possibly come.

"Come now, Rabbit. Please don't get upset." Leila leaned in closer to Shizuru and caressed the young woman's hand.

"I'm not upset," Shizuru whispered, smiling slightly.

Leila tiredly rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder, her eyes narrowing in fatigue. "She did love you, Rabbit. And quite honestly, I believe she deserves a goodbye if you ever were to leave for good."

Shizuru grabbed Leila's hand back, pulling the old woman closer. The idea of farewell scared her like nothing had ever done before.

* * *

"Hello, Natsuki."

The simple, greeting words absently rang in Natsuki's mind. Only then, she looked up again, reassured that she wasn't imagining it. She let a moment pass—a moment long enough to see the questioning look rising in Shizuru's eyes.

Natsuki perked her chin up. "You look familiar." Surprisingly, her small exchange brought a smile to Shizuru. They both chortled, their gazes never leaving the other.

But as the sound of leisure footsteps and giggly chatters from the street passing behind her, Shizuru pulled the tip of the hood down, and winked. "May I come in?"

The pang of hollowness suddenly hit Natsuki. Although Shizuru had asked in such a playful manner, the danger of the situation was real. Natsuki promptly stepped aside and let the taller woman slip into her home.

Shizuru was cautious to watch Natsuki locking the door behind them, not trusting anyone or allowing any mistake. She proceeded to the window, peeking out for any suspicious sign or any stalker. It took her a little while before she realized that Natsuki was watching her.

"It's just a habit whenever I… I don't always do this." Shizuru tried to ease the worried look in the younger woman's eyes, but failed miserably.

Her back leaning against the door, Natsuki tried to imagine what kind of life Shizuru had led for the past eight years, and the only answer she found was 'a life without her'. She did not move away from the door. She did not respond to the awkward excuse. She only watched the uneasiness danced in the crimson eyes, secretly begging it to intensify to match her own hidden one.

Shizuru then took a step closer to Natsuki and offered a small, sincere smile. "How have you been?"

Natsuki remained silent, unable to look away. Her shoulders slumped a little when Shizuru stopped in her track.

"You… You look wonderful, even more so than in the newspaper. I've read a lot about you."

"_Read_," Natsuki echoed. It angered and amused her at the same time that Shizuru managed to compliment her while staring down at the floor instead. Was it so hard to look at her? Did it scare Shizuru to be near her again? She couldn't answer the questions for Shizuru, but she had to admit that she was scared herself.

With caution, Shizuru remained behind the curtained side of the wall, leaving Natsuki to bath in the pool of sunlight coming through the window. In the shadow, she evaded any intruding eye from the outside.

"I see you're well. I'm glad. Truly." Shizuru eventually glanced up at the dark-haired one. The fresh pain in her gaze took Natsuki by surprise. It looked as if she was about to cry in defeat or scream in fear. She started to rub her gloved hands, looking elsewhere again. Looking over her shoulder, she studied Natsuki's expression for a brief moment for a silent permission to inspect the place.

Permission granted with a refrained nod from Natsuki, Shizuru took a good look around the empty floor, noting the thick dust on the built-in shelves along the entrance hall. Further in, she took a left turn and headed into the private library, where all the Kuga kids used to spend time there, studying at night. The books were all gone, the tall shelves uprooted and sold. The library looked much larger now when it was completely vacant of its history.

"I loved spending times here," Shizuru murmured, tilting her head back to look at the high ceiling. Rays of glorious sunlight shooting down through the glasses forced her to narrow her eyes.

After a moment of silence, she turned to Natsuki, who had been following her quietly. "Congratulations, Natsuki."

Natsuki glided around the room, seemingly content with the absence of all things. "You're congratulating me for tearing down this house and throwing away what you loved?"

Shizuru rested her left shoulder against the wall by the entrance, her expression grim as she looked away.

Natsuki stopped in the middle of the room and turned to stare hard at the guest, her clenched fists by her sides.

"Why?" The question was simple, yet complicated enough that Shizuru offered her no reply.

At Natsuki's persistent gaze, Shizuru looked elsewhere. "Why what?"

Natsuki had to grit her teeth. She spent all her mental strength not to scream aloud. "Why didn't you contact me? Why now?"

"I… I understand this is rather abrupt. I wasn't sure if I should inform you beforehand but… I didn't actually plan to disturb you. In fact, I just… I thought about visiting you for some times now. No, I didn't try to—"

"_Why_?" Natsuki interrupted. Shizuru's incoherency couldn't feed her curiosity fast enough.

"I couldn't—I shouldn't trust myself," Shizuru replied bluntly, finally looking straight at the dark-haired woman. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest as if trying to guard herself from danger. "I didn't have the rights to see you again after… after I hurt you, Natsuki. I'm responsible for many deaths. I… I murdered… I couldn't trust myself again."

Natsuki could never forget what happened that day that left her physically blind. Overtime, she understood and tried to forgive Shizuru for it, but there was still a part of her that constantly reminded her to be extremely mindful. Consequently Shizuru must have felt it through their bond. How silly she had been all this time to hope that Shizuru would actually have the courage to come back to her with these bitter feelings left between them. Even if love could overcome anything, it could not undo the past.

Natsuki eventually turned her back to her long lost companion. "Are you still afraid? Of yourself? Of us…? Fear is an awful thing, and we both know that… Maybe you shouldn't have come back here at all." She bit her lips as she heard Shizuru's rushed footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Natsuki—"

"You shouldn't have come back. You shouldn't have come back," Natsuki repeated sternly, trying to shut that voice out of her head.

Shizuru had stopped in her track. "But I—"

"It's been eight years, Shizuru. I'm sure you were so busy reading that you haven't noticed. Has it ever crossed your mind that you might not be welcomed here anymore? You _read_ about me? You never wrote me. Not a single word. Not a sign. I have given up!" As the words poured out, Natsuki regretted none of it. She had to let it all out before this day would be over. If Shizuru were to be dissolved into dust at this very moment, she would rather silence her plea for their lost years than to let Shizuru go without knowing that it wasn't life without her.

The taller woman looked utterly lost for words. "I… I just wanted to congratulate you for your achievement. Today must be very important for you and… and I didn't want to pass this opportunity. I didn't mean to upset you—"

"You have," Natsuki said curtly.

Shizuru paused for a long moment before nodding lightly in resign. She tightened her coat, her hands slightly shaken. "I must apologize then. It's probably best that I should leave—"

"You are not here to congratulate me," Natsuki said almost in an accusing tone, only there was very little hope deep in her heart only she knew.

The statement successfully stopped Shizuru from reaching the door. There was a tinge of reticence in her eyes as she admitted, "No."

Natsuki held her breath as Shizuru, for the first time this afternoon, dared to come near her. Their breath hasted in blissful anticipation. Standing right in front of her, Shizuru took her hand and softly caressed the back of it. The touch that had grown unfamiliar brought tears to their eyes.

"I wished all the best for you. I wanted to be happy for you, your new life with him, but I can't. So I'm here for your blessing, Natsuki. I'm leaving for—"

Hotly brushing the hand away, Natsuki took a step back to clear her head, refusing to believe Shizuru's confession. "New life with him? What? No, Frederick told me about that night! You cut me off, Shizuru! For a year, I was worried every night if you were dead or alive! Now, you come back just to say goodbye? Are you out of your mind? You know that of all the things that we went through together—of all the…" She momentarily stopped to catch her breath, panting as she looked into those eyes. "Of all the things—everyone that I've lost, you were… you…"

But Shizuru's cold stare froze Natsuki to the core. "Yes, I _was_. You know why, Natsuki. I could hear your screams in my dreams. Every night, it reminds me why I can't be a part of your life."

Natsuki paused. Shizuru's admittance left her no leeway to ignore the painful memories between them. Did Shizuru sense only her fear? Her forgiveness?

"It endangered my life and _his_ when you sent him after me. I only spared him because…" Shizuru then looked away, slowly breathing in and out to calm herself. "We've led very different lives, Natsuki, from the very start until now…" Her words then trailed off, her gaze involuntarily softened a bit. "I'd tried to let you go. Now, you must let 'us' go."

Natsuki tore her gaze off the taller woman, fiercely looking around the library hall. If only she had known that she had been waiting for years for a bitter farewell, she would have lived her life differently. She would have no regret. She would have brushed this meeting off her mind so easily without second thought.

But looking at Shizuru now, Natsuki failed to find any trace of arrogance in those eyes. Shizuru came here neither for forgiveness, nor to repent to feel better about herself. If anything that they went through together was testimony, Natsuki knew that Shizuru would rather be hated than dragging her down to a disgraceful life of fugitive. All those years were intentionally lost because Natsuki's well being was Shizuru's priority. Even now, Natsuki wasn't even sure how to join their paths together, or was there a chance for it. Could she be wrong?

"Where is it? Where are you going…?" Natsuki couldn't quite believe her curiosity, much less her audacity to ask. To her pleasant surprise, Shizuru's eyes lit up with a hopeful smile.

"It's been official. Krawcyzk has restored a nation in the west, welcoming all immigrants. There will be lands given to who first arrives. Imagine that there will be millions of people with new names and faces. A new life for everyone. I'm going to Alya, Natsuki. I'm returning to where I'm from. We all are."

The Children of Darkness had scattered around the world for centuries without a country of their own, their ancient land locked away until the three sword bearers freed it from Princess Marguerite's curse. The Meshkners were finally heading _home_.

"_We_? You meant Nao-sempai and… Commander Chie? They're still alive?"

"Strange, isn't it? We do contact one another from time to time now, but…" Shizuru paused to think a little, and then grinned. "I'll leave them to their own decision. But I have a good feeling that every Meshkner will unite again."

Shizuru's smile wondered Natsuki how the relation between Shizuru and her honor-bound sisters had been. Time had changed, and people must adapt. "You would welcome Nao-san?" Natsuki asked, raising her brows almost in amusement.

"It isn't as bad as it once was, but I'm not going to live under the same roof with her anytime soon," Shizuru said, shrugging a bit.

And Natsuki smiled, too. She couldn't stand being bitter when the love of her life seemed so blissful. She couldn't make herself angry when Shizuru finally had hope of beginning her life. Taking a step forwards, she came to stand in front of the taller frame. This time, she wasn't going to back away. She looked into those eyes and cherished every single moment of their reunion.

"If you're so determined to leave everything behind… then let us remember today for the rest of our lives," Natsuki said. Her voice was calm in its growing confidence.

Shizuru remained still, her gaze absent of all emotions. But being so close to each other now, Natsuki could sense the hidden sorrow through their eternal bond. Ira had morphed into more than a bond of angry souls, but of all emotions alive in them. It took Natsuki one long intake of breath before she reached for Shizuru's hand, realizing what Shizuru could not—would not ask of her.

"I've done everything I wanted for Windbloom and the Otome warriors." Natsuki then cupped the woman's warm cheek with her other hand. "My time here is over. I want to go with you to the place where no one knows us, Shizuru. No title. No honor. No past. I just want to start over again. Only with you."

No one would have been able to read the thoughts behind the crimson gaze, but Natsuki could see it so clearly now. The astonishment, the relief and deep joy had flooded those eyes as they were watching her.

"But Natsuki…" Shizuru blinked a few times as if to try and wake from this dream. "But you have a life here. Your career. Your friends. It's not fair to take it all away from you. I don't want you to live the way I—"

"I'm not a teenager or just your classmate anymore, Fujino. _I, _the headmistress of Garderobe_,_ make my own decision," Natsuki interrupted with a fingertip on Shizuru's lips. And it amused her to see Shizuru blush a little at the sudden touch. If those absent years did not make them bitter, it made them grow fonder of the lost time.

All of a sudden, Shizuru looked away, deep in thought. Her gaze darkened. "What about him?"

At the frown on Shizuru's face, Natsuki felt utterly relieved to be able to smile so genuinely for the first time in a long time. She put her arms around Shizuru's shoulders, prompting the taller woman to embrace her in return. "Jealous?" Natsuki's big grin caused Shizuru to look the other way.

"I'm not."

"_Is that so_?" Natsuki smirked.

"Very." Shizuru stubbornly turned away as Natsuki tried to look into her eyes. "Very jealous."

Her eyes widened as Natsuki giggled. It seemed amusing to her now that Shizuru only stood there and watched her, perhaps waiting for her to deliver a reassurance needed. She then tightened her arms around Shizuru and said, "I'm not sure what he told you that night. But I've stopped trying for a year now. Ever since our bond disappeared, I've stopped lying to myself… because I know that it can't be without you."

The uncertain look in Shizuru's eyes gradually sank deeper and vanished behind that crimson veil. She took Natsuki's hand and planted a soft kiss upon the palm. At the tingling feeling on her skin, Natsuki would have usually withdrawn from the touch, but not today. She let herself open and free to every emotion rushing through her, and smiled. She felt secured and blissful in the arms around her.

Not only Shizuru who was rather speechless of what was happening right now, Natsuki, too, found it so unreal. The moment their bodies pressed against each other, their hands intertwined, the sun was kind and the night was warm again.

"Natsuki… Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, smelling the dark hair.

Natsuki turned her head a little to find Shizuru's lips, but a near distant shout erupted from the hallway.

"HEY, YOU'RE STILL HERE? NATSUKI!"

At the trademark voice, Shizuru quickly backed away from Natsuki and went to hide behind a column, facing the row of windows. It appeared that Shizuru wasn't the only one alarmed by the intrusion. Natsuki found herself in an awkward position, standing alone in the middle of the room with no excuse to offer the intruder.

Haruka peeked into the library and was glad to see her friend inside. "You're here! Why didn't you answer me? I saw the trashes, and now I get why you're so upset. Damn those guys! You should sue them!" The woman marched into the library towards Natsuki.

"Come on. Nobody sues construction workers for leaving the trashes around." Natsuki began to walk towards the door, unprepared of how to handle the situation.

"Hmm—Oooh, you got new perfume?" Haruka stopped in the middle of the room. Turning around in circle a few times, she finally stopped and her gaze met with Natsuki's.

There was a moment of silence between them that irked Natsuki. Haruka appeared not skeptical, but dull at her own assumption. "What new perfume? Like you know what I usually wear. I change all the times," Natsuki said, trying to keep her voice even.

Haruka nodded to herself, eventually following Natsuki to the door. "Weird, huh? I walked into your secret, little meeting for the second time today."

"What—what secret meeting? Don't be ridiculous." Natsuki burst out in panic.

"The first one with him, and now this. You know I smell people like a dog!"

Inwardly cringed, Natsuki didn't quite like to imagine what Shizuru was thinking right now. "Fine. New perfume, it is."

"You admit it's not yours! Haha," Haruka stated in triumph.

Natsuki growled, "Look, why don't you—"

"It's—hmm—mysterious, yeah," Haruka mumbled. She shut her eyes and continued to sniff.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki was a little puzzled at Haruka's attempt to define it.

"It's too mysterious and calm. You don't wear something like that," Haruka said, her nostrils flaring.

"Whatever. Grow flowers already." Natsuki decided that she had had enough of it, fearing any word that would come out of Haruka's mouth. She spun on her heels and walked down the hall.

Haruka followed suit. "Oooooh! Aren't you going to tell me about the new guy! I thought you were reconsidering taking back Grey, but I'm glad you're not. So who is it? Anyone I know—"

"Shut up."

"Huh. Come on—"

"Just shut up!" Natsuki snarled, blushing furiously.

"Haruka."

At the calm voice interrupting from behind, both Natsuki and Haruka stopped in the middle of the dim hallway. Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru standing by the library entrance, but Haruka remained absolutely still. There was no expression on Haruka's face as silence fell upon them. Surely, Haruka recognized whose voice it was. Natsuki inwardly flinched to see Haruka's steel hand beginning to clench slowly.

"Haruka—"

The blonde spun on her heels, gun drawn.

"Wait!" Natsuki jumped in front of the pistol's way.

Haruka tried to keep her friend at arm-length with her other hand, but Natsuki clung on to her stoic arm. Her gaze sharp, she stared straight at the unmoving figure at the other end of the hallway.

It took Shizuru a few moments to speak again. "You have every right to hate me, and I'm not going to run away."

Shizuru's resigned tone alarmed Natsuki even more. Even if Natsuki couldn't agree with Shizuru more, she couldn't bare the thought of losing Shizuru now. She put herself in front of Haruka, panting. "Haruka, wait, we can talk about this. Please, put the gun away. She—"

"Am I seeing it right…? Could it really be you?" Haruka muttered to herself as if in trance. "Fujino Shizuru. You. I thought I'd never see you again, but you dare. You have the nerve to show up here, right here where you betrayed your friends."

Shizuru looked down, her lips quivering slightly. Somehow, it struck Natsuki deeply to see Shizuru so shaken like that. "I did terrible things, and for that, I am so sorry—"

"It's too late now! Your apologies can't bring her back!" From the look in her eyes, Haruka must have been frightened by her own fury even. For years, the pain had subsided, but Shizuru's unexpected presence must have triggered the deepest scorn in her heart. It wasn't easy to forget, and definitely harder to forgive.

It took only a split second as Haruka pulled the trigger, but Natsuki could see it all in slow motion. She leapt to push the gun away as a gunshot blasted through the hallway. She reached Haruka's hand only then, terror washed over her face as she slumped against her friend, both stumbling down to their knees. She spun around to Shizuru; the woman was bending a little, her eyes squeezed shut.

Clutching Haruka's arms, Natsuki found her voice small. "Shi…Shizuru…?"

Shizuru took a few seconds to regain her bearing, breathing heavily as she looked up again.

Natsuki let out a deep sigh in relief to see Shizuru unharmed. The bullet hole was visible on the door of the library to Shizuru's left. For all the trainings Haruka received over the years, she wasn't one to miss. Natsuki embraced her friend tighter, anxious when she felt Haruka's shivering shoulders. It must have taken enormous strength on Haruka's part to betray Yukino's memories—to finally allow herself to let go.

For a long while, Haruka just stared at the gun in her hand, and then looked up at Shizuru. "The neighbors must have heard the gunshots, and they will call the police. Leave now, or stay here and die."

Shizuru took a hurried step towards the blonde, but Natsuki quickly shook her head.

"Shizuru, go now," Natsuki urged. "Now!"

Shizuru turned left and right, knowing her time was running out. She looked over her shoulder at her friend one last time. "I'm sorry…"

With that, Shizuru disappeared into the library again. At the clinking sound of glass window and the soft gush of cool wind flowing in, Natsuki knew that Shizuru was gone. All the things that had happened today went as fast as they came. In silence, there were just Haruka and her left in the abandoned house with not much left for them to hold on to.

Natsuki slumped down next to Haruka, staring at nothing in particular. "She came to bid me farewell… She's gone."

Haruka gradually looked up from the floor, observing her friend. "Farewell? Why didn't you follow her then? Weren't you going to leave with her?"

Natsuki must admit that Haruka wasn't as dense as she was back in high school years. The blonde caught onto a lot of things much faster as living with huge responsibilities in the north had forced her to adapt.

"I wanted to, but I can't leave you here alone," Natsuki muttered, sighing in defeat.

Haruka scoffed. "Duh. I should have killed her."

"Not funny."

A sigh from Haruka meant something, and usually it was a good thing. "You're not obliged to stay just because I spared her."

Natsuki looked a little puzzled.

"I know Yukino wouldn't be proud of it," Haruka said, offering Natsuki a determined smile, "Yukino loved us. She loved us."

At that moment, Natsuki and Haruka just looked at each other, and then laughed together. As amusing as it was, their friendship didn't start out the best way, but was destined to be a lasting one.

As expected, the cops soon arrived, but Mayor Armitage gave them a false report and easily got rid of them. With very little time left, Natsuki headed out to the banks and whatnot, bringing with her every valuable items and cash. She would need all of these to start her new life. Tomorrow would see no more of Natsuki Kruger. Tomorrow, she would become Kuga Natsuki once again.

"The papers are done, Maria. Could you please fetch me a glass of water? I'm so thirsty." Natsuki ran around her chamber, collecting and packing her things amidst the bewildered eye of Maria.

"May I… May I ask what's going on, ma'am?" Maria calmly interrupted, eyeing the old passport scattered with other documents on the bed. It wasn't the privileged passport every Garderobe Principal was granted for legitimate entry of every existing country in the world, but Natsuki's old one.

Natsuki threw her clothes into a large suitcase and then turned to the older woman. "Please, Maria, accept this," she said, handing out a white paper. She knew it was late in the night, and it was a bother to Maria as the woman typically turned in rather early.

Maria appeared relaxed. She took a deep breath in and fished out an envelope out of her pocket. She received Natsuki's as she handed the Principal hers. "I received the anonymous letter this evening. Normally, I would never hand you a letter of this kind in person unless it's been tested for poison. But seeing you clearing out the closets like this, the letter might be, indeed…, urgent."

Natsuki felt a lump in her throat as she observed the item. At a dismal thought erupting in the back of her head, she tore the envelope open in haste.

_She was right. I betrayed all of you. _

_I could only wish you happiness from now on._

_Forgive me, Natsuki._

Natsuki's face turned as white as a sheet. She slouched down onto the edge of the bed, her hands still holding the letter. She read and reread again, refusing to believe it.

Shizuru escaped in a hurry today, and Natsuki had waited for some sort of contact. However, this was not what she had expected. Was it too late now? She didn't know where Shizuru was tonight. She had no idea of Shizuru's travel plan, and the destination, Alya, was so vast, foreign and faraway. Over the years, she had come to realize that she would never be able to find Shizuru if the woman did not want to be found.

But Natsuki was Natsuki. If she could fight the world for the freedom of her people, she would not let one letter stopped her from achieving her own. She wasted no more time and stuffed in all her belongings into the suitcases even faster.

Maria could only sigh to see her headmistress in such a pathetic attempt to race against time. She left Natsuki for a moment to go fetch a glass of water and came back again to offer the tired woman her drink.

"Thank you. You're a dear." Natsuki washed down the glass in one big gulp.

Maria took the empty glass with a smile. "The night is still young, Madam. I'm sure you're not the only one packing tonight."

The subtle suggestion did gain Natsuki's attention. The dark-haired woman stopped and turned to Maria.

"I didn't read the letter," Maria said with a straight face.

Natsuki smiled. "Of course not."

The old woman softly chortled. "I just thought that you've finally caught onto the trend. You'd been too busy for other people's good and neglected your own. Alya is a promise land everyone has been talking about, but you rarely paid attention to it. At least, you never mentioned it."

Natsuki grimly shook her head. "I'm not going to—"

"That won't work with me, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki stopped. It had been years since Maria last called her in such manner.

"You can hide it from anyone but me. Don't you remember how we first met?" Maria took a step closer to Natsuki and gently caressed her arms. The motherly touch unexpectedly warmed Natsuki's heart that she could almost taste the tears in her throat. "You freed me. You freed those souls, and now, it's your time to be free."

Biting her lips, Natsuki couldn't help but clutch Maria's hand back. "Maria…"

"You should finish packing soon and catch a train there. Tickets will be extremely hard to find, not to mention how pricey they'd get. Have you got enough cash?" Maria proceeded into the bathroom. "Did you get your favorite bathrobe? You might want to keep a towel or two just in case."

"Phoebus…" Natsuki echoed as she continued to gather her other belongings. Phoebus, ninety miles south of Windbloom, was the largest, international port town, which was the only place so far that held liners to far destination like Alya. But hundreds of thousands of people traveled through Phoebus everyday, and it'd take a miracle for two people to find each other there.

"This is crazy. I don't even know if… Considering… Considering that… No, she might have other ways to get there… other means… Ah, I could miss her. I very well could." Muttering, Natsuki closed the suitcase and pushed it aside. The thoughts only dispirited her.

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If you don't find her at Phoebus tomorrow—"

"Don't say that. I _will_ find her." Natsuki turned around, her voice stern. Her gaze flashed with full determination.

"That's my headmistress," Maria said, winking and flashing a grin as she handed Natsuki her bathrobe.

* * *

The sun gracefully rose above the horizon at Phoebus. It was half past six, and already nearly a hundred thousand passengers had flooded the terminals. Almost a dozen ships were waiting by the docks, beautiful and grand at the shore of golden sand. On the crowded platforms, there were several street displays by the gypsies, and many passengers began to buy their breakfasts at the kiosks. Newspaper boys rushed around the crowd, shouting for customers. Several men were yelling and waving tickets to attract any potential buyers, offering rare tickets, with exceptionally high prices, at the earliest convenience. The liveliest day had just begun.

In her blue attire, headscarf and a pair of sunglasses, Shizuru occupied a small table in the patio area of a coffee shop. She found her little solace in the less busy terminal. The scenery of the clear, pink sky meeting the endless, sandy plane managed to keep her calm among the noisy chatters from the passersby.

Sipping her tea, Shizuru looked out to the milling crowd, cautious as ever. The cool, morning breeze washed her face and she felt her hands a bit stiff and cold even though she was wearing gloves. The table had been her quiet spot since she arrived at Phoebus at four in the morning. She was having some breakfast now to reenergize herself and stay awake until she could board the ship and secured herself in a room, which she booked under a false name and passport. A black, leather luggage stood by her table, safe within her reach. She didn't need many belongings, only a loaded gun in a holster behind layers of her cloak.

Putting her teacup on the table, Shizuru rubbed her temple a little. Headache was looming, and she felt it was going to be a really nasty one. It wasn't due to the lack of sleep for the past days, but rather the stress she foolishly put herself through yesterday. No matter how hard she attempted to convince herself that it was the right thing to confront Natsuki, she found herself to admit it a grave mistake in the end. Not only Natsuki could never leave with her, the circumstance had forced her to face the fact that Haruka, once her best friend, would never forgive her. It broke her heart over and over again, and she knew she had to live with it.

_The footsteps are gone now. The sound of hustling footsteps…_

Shizuru inwardly sighed. If it was only her usual paranoia, she had every right to be. Trained as a warrior, skilled as a killer, and cursed as an Ira, she could sense her enemy miles away. Someone was on that train with her throughout the night, someone with intentions that she couldn't seem to decipher. There was no attempt to attack her, but the fast train wasn't the best place to hit and run. It had been a long, rough journey to get here today, and, ironically, she knew she wasn't going to find peace until she reached Alya.

_It's back again…_

Her head snapped. Her back was against the wall, Shizuru leaned back into her chair. She glanced left and right, monitoring any irregular movements around her. The stalker was so close now that she could hear his breathing in the mass. He wasn't hiding this time, and her heart raced faster and faster. She reached behind the first layer of her cloak for the gun. No more chasing game.

Lifting her gaze up, Shizuru stared ahead as the full figure of the stalker began to emerge among the crowd.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

Suzushiro Haruka, in a black coat and a hat that helped partially veiled her face, marched towards the table, both hands in her pocket. Her eyes were red and she looked visibly pale from fatigue. Haruka surely had one hell of a task of chasing a fugitive all the way from Windbloom to Phoebus. None had ever succeeded to do so, and it was why Fujino Shizuru had remained dead, in theory, until now.

"Sit down."

"Are you going to shoot me?" Haruka still stood, looking down at Shizuru.

"I will if you don't stop attracting attention. _Sit down_."

Haruka idly looked around before sitting down opposite to Shizuru. The fugitive noted how Haruka's hands were still in the pockets.

"Standing next to a coffee table is calling for attention? I can't imagine how you've been living all these years."

"Why did you follow me?" Shizuru rubbed her face in tiredness. Unsure of what Haruka had in mind, she grew restless by the seconds.

"I thought you already knew," Haruka said with a straight face.

"Enlighten me. You were shooting at me yesterday. I'd be surprised if you followed me all the way to Phoebus just to _talk_." Shizuru continued to look pass Haruka for any sign of reinforcement. At the worst case scenario, the place might be surrounded by police already.

"You'll just let me do it? You'll just let me shoot you?" Haruka raised her brows in astonishment.

The question succeeded in gripping Shizuru's attention. She gazed at her friend and studied the curious look in Haruka's eyes. She had her firm hold on the gun, unrelenting. Nothing could stop her from boarding the ship. Absolutely no one could.

Shizuru's gaze grew cold. "No. You had your chance yesterday. Today is mine."

Biting her lips, Haruka tore her hand out of the suspicious pocket. The feat at best gained only a flinch from Shizuru. After a small moment, a smile then lit up Haruka's face when it was clear that Shizuru had made no move to draw out her own gun.

And to Shizuru's surprise, Haruka wasn't holding a gun either; the steely hand held nothing but thin air in its grasp. It was the first time Shizuru had a close look at the permanent mark she left on her friend, and she realized why her instinct failed to function the way it normally would—why she could not pull out the gun on Haruka yesterday and now. She owed her friend so much so that it hurt just to sit here in Haruka's presence again. Suddenly, she felt the world wasn't big enough for her to hide, that Alya wasn't as far as she would like it to be.

"I… I don't know what to do or say to make you—"

Haruka shook her head. "Stop, Shizuru."

Shizuru paused at the gentle tone, surprised at the bittersweet feeling that was welling up in her heart.

Leaning back in her chair, Haruka appeared relaxed and calm. "Let's not talk about it. Let's… Let's tomorrow lead us and not the past."

Shizuru could only nod, tasting the tears in her throat.

"You got a place to go, I assume."

There was a short moment before Shizuru revealed. "I'm leaving for Alya. I'm never coming back here again."

"Just you and the poor suitcase?" Haruka tapped the leather suitcase on the floor with her knuckle, observing the tears and patches over it. "What's in it?"

Shizuru's lips curved up in a wide grin. "My dreams."

And the two women chuckled with each other.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh?" Haruka quickly fished out the cell phone from her pocket. "Hello… Hah! I was wondering where you… Oh… What do you think? They didn't make me Armitage for nothing!"

Shizuru lifted her teacup to her lips, sipping the hot drink. Though she wasn't particularly fond of the loud phone conversation her friend was making, she tried to act as casual as possible as to not drawing any more attention.

Haruka swiftly shut the phone, cursing under her breath, and then looked up at Shizuru again. "I would have wished you good luck and goodbye and all that, but—"

"Can you keep your voice down a little?" Shizuru glanced around, leaning forwards towards her friend.

"But I think you can, perhaps, fit my extra luggage in your empty slot. They allow each passenger two suitcases, don't they?" Haruka drummed her fingers on her chin.

Shizuru almost spat her tea. "Excuse me? What—what suitcase?"

All of a sudden, Shizuru caught a series of footsteps hurrying towards them. In the crowd, no one looked suspicious. But she was rather certain that more uninvited guests would soon appear.

In the raucous, crammed terminal, the crowd began to split, revealing a dark-haired woman hastening towards her, with three large suitcases in her hands. An old woman was closely behind, dragging another two suitcases.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she involuntarily stood up and left her table. A few steps further, she found herself standing face to face with the out-of-breath Natsuki.

Natsuki, in her white coat, had to stop and catch her breath, her face reddening. "God… My God… I need air."

"Natsuki, what's this? What're you doing here? I—I told you—" Shizuru began, but was silenced with a rough, anxious embrace from the smaller woman. A hug would have been a common display in this port town where lovers and families bid their tearful farewell, and Shizuru allowed the thought to let her stand there, not pushing Natsuki away. She kept reminding herself that no one was watching and permitted herself to feel at ease for once as she was blessed in those arms.

Natsuki pulled away lightly, gripping Shizuru's arms so tightly. Her face grew into a frown. "Don't do anything stupid like that again. I won't accept it. I'm leaving with you. This is final. We're leaving together, Shizuru."

Shizuru found herself speechless, her mouth open wide. She found no words to describe it but eventually a smile. She snaked her hand around Natsuki's neck and pulled the woman closer to kiss on those warm lips. She could feel Natsuki's grips on both her arms that gradually moved to her back, holding onto her. With Natsuki next to her, there were no other places in the world she would like to be.

'_Attention please. AL1 is now ready for boarding at platform 14. All passengers, please proceed to the boarding area immediately._'

"Ahem." Maria cleared her throat, causing both Shizuru and Natsuki to break away from the kiss. The two blushed a little at the public display.

Maria extended her hand to Shizuru, and they quickly shook hands. "So we meet again. You have not changed much. I hope you've been well."

Shizuru smiled in return. "I'm good. Thank you for taking care of Natsuki."

"Natsuki took care of me, too. She was kind."

Shizuru glanced at her love, and had to chortle when Natsuki blushed furiously.

"It'll be a long trip, but I wish you good luck and a safe journey. Your secret is safe with me. You needn't worry," Maria said, and winked. "I owe you much."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm still here!" Haruka butted in, frowning. "I see you got my things. You didn't leave anything behind, did you?" She began to check for her suitcases.

"Haruka?" Shizuru was baffled, uncertain of what to say.

"I'm going with you two. What do you think? I need early retirement anyway," Haruka said, dragging her suitcases out of the coffee shop. She briefly turned and waved the tickets in the air. "What are you standing there for? Platform 14! Hurry, or they'll leave without us!"

Maria, Shizuru and Natsuki promptly followed. "She really did get the tickets," Maria commented, smiling. "Surely, they must be expensive."

Shizuru raised her brows in secret awe. It was extremely difficult to find tickets even when she tried a few months ago. "Even if you told her that she was ripped off, she wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Just hope that she didn't terrorize anyone for it." Natsuki shrugged.

"Well, but that's just what I thought she did," Maria said.

Shizuru laughed, and she felt a slight clutch on her arm. She looked down to find Natsuki's hand on hers and was warmed to see that her laughter had brought out Natsuki's as well.

Soon they reached the designated platform and lined up for boarding. The sun was warm and the wind was cool. With nearly a thousand people already lining up at platform 14, thrice the numbers of the present passengers were gathering on the other side of the long rail, shouting and waving goodbye. Haruka ushered the suitcases in front of her, while Shizuru tightened the scarf around Natsuki's neck to keep the woman warm as they moved along line. Shizuru found that both Natsuki and Haruka were traveling under their new names as well. It was always a safe plan for influential persons or politicians to have several passports to go with them, and they came in handy now.

As soon as Shizuru and Haruka moved passed the red line and started to walk up the stairs that led up to the liner, Natsuki stopped.

"Wait!" Natsuki spun on her heels and ran down the stairs back towards the platform.

"Where are you going!" Haruka squealed.

Shizuru tried to push her way through the passengers, but Natsuki was too fast and slipped from her grasp.

Along the edge of the platform, Natsuki hurried towards Maria, who was still standing by the rail, watching them. Shizuru only hoped that the guards could not tell or notice Natsuki Kruger in those sunglasses and headscarf.

Natsuki eventually found Maria, and the two readily opened their arms and embraced each other. "Thank you. Thank you, Maria," Natsuki whispered over the old woman's shoulder. "You, take care, all right. You'll hear from me again."

Maria shut her eyes tightly. "Don't do that."

Natsuki looked aghast by the idea. "Maria—"

"Don't you worry about me. Don't you worry, Natsuki. I survived Alya, remember?" Maria gradually drew back from the embrace to take a good look at the dark-haired woman. "And now it's your turn. Be safe, Natsuki. Godspeed."

Tears in her eyes, Natsuki quickly nodded and then took the earring off. She handed the gem to Maria, the great deep blue shining in the brilliance of the desert sun. "May our friendship last for as long as the stone, Maria. Godspeed."

Many years later, Maria still remembered the embrace with Kuga Natsuki before she turned and ran up the stairs to join her love and friend. There were talks and investigations that followed the disappearance, but they never succeeded, as Maria always went her secret ways to make sure they would not. For a woman who had lived to be nearly a hundred and ten years old, Maria still relived the memories of that day in Phoebus in her mind—the same warmth in her heart. She still recalled the moment the sun was so strong and love was in the air, and since then no one had seen or heard from the three, holy sword bearers again.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Thank you note to all:**

It's been 3+ years since I started writing this fic over at shoujoai forum in Nov 2005. It'd been a tough time and I had several ups and downs and lots of absences in between. I always thought about the day I'd finish this story. I thought about it for so long, but I finally did it. I did it! LOOOL!

So, first, I'd like to thank you all my beta readers, who I'm not sure if they're still around (This fic has been going on for that long. Lol). I thank you **Whistler **(most of the chapters)**, Nuggi, **and** Chocolatt**. The names listed in order as they came, but chapters as noted in each update. Thank you so much for your efforts and time!(if any of you happened to read this, then cookie rain for you!)

I also want to thank every reader, old and new! Thank you to those who had stuck with me and given me encouragement since day one. I cannot thank you enough, seriously. And thank you new readers who dropped by and made me realize that there were people who still read it. Lots and lots of giant cookies to you all :D

Also, big thanks to (most have already gone, I think) the fanarts and song contributions in the past (at SA forum). I collected them all and labeled the arts after your names so to give you proper credits. It's been so long you might not even remember them, but I still do appreciate all your efforts. You guys made _Whisper_ the most fun experience in writing for me so far. Thank you!

Last but not least, thank you **Yami**, who helped me with Latin words and phrases since the old SA days. But you were more than a translator, dude. I lost count of how many times I lost faith in writing this story—how many times I whined and never thought that I'd actually finish it, but you always listened. I'd never finish this story without you. Thanks, man. I really do. It's been a pleasure to know you. Cheers!


End file.
